Destinys Surprises by Anandika
by asmasen
Summary: Edward e Bella se conhecem desde... sempre! Cresceram na mesma cidade, estudaram na mesma escola, freqüentavam os mesmos lugares, mas nunca foram propriamente amigos.Mas o destino tem suas surpresas ...
1. Prólogo

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINY´S SURPRISES<strong>

**Sinopse**

Edward e Bella se conhecem desde... sempre!

Cresceram na mesma cidade, estudaram na mesma escola, freqüentavam os mesmos lugares, mas nunca foram propriamente amigos.

Bella era simplesmente a garota mais popular do colégio

Já Edward... Ele era inteligente, brilhante e muito nerd!

Após alguns anos, o destino resolveu unir essas duas pessoas tão diferentes e uma bela amizade nasceu, regada a encontros, desencontros e principalmente a muitas, muitas confusões!

O tempo passou, algumas coisas mudaram, mas a ligação que eles construíram não será abalada nem mesmo com a distância que a vida irá impor a eles. Mas algumas surpresas viram e eles irão ver suas vidas virarem de cabeça para baixo.

No final, será que as surpresas que o destino trará irão os separar, ou será que o destino deles é ficar juntos para sempre?

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**Dezembro de 2010.**

Entrei no mais imponente edifício da Union Square junto a Bella.

Nós estávamos aterrorizados com as conseqüências que a descoberta que iríamos fazer em poucos minutos poderiam trazer para nós dois e para toda a nossa família.

A nossa vida estava diretamente atrelada a este resultado.

Bella me olhou firmemente e então nos sentamos no espaçoso sofá na sala de espera de um dos mais conceituados geneticistas da Califórnia.

- Edward, estou com medo... – Bella me olhou aflita.

Segurei firme em sua mãos, tentando passar uma confiança que eu quase não tinha. Eu estava apavorado!

- Bella, aconteça o que acontecer hoje, me prometa que vamos enfrentar todas as conseqüências deste resultado juntos e de cabeça erguida.

- Eu prometo... – ela murmurou, com os olhos rasos d'água. – E terá que ser assim...

Uma lágrima se formou no canto do seu olho e escorreu por sua bochecha. Passei a mãos por seu rosto e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Calma... Tudo dará certo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

A atendente saiu da sala principal e anunciou que o Dr. Walter estava a nossa espera em seu consultório.

Abracei Bella com ternura e caminhamos até o consultório juntos, unidos, cúmplices.

Era chegada a hora da verdade e não podíamos fugir mais dela.


	2. Chapter 1

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – APRESENTAÇÕES.<strong>

**AGOSTO DE 1996.**

Era começo de ano letivo em Sacramento, Califórnia e esse seria o meu primeiro ano de Hills High School, a mesma escola escolhida pela maioria dos meus colegas da minha antiga escola, onde eu estudei por toda a minha vida.

Estávamos mudando de escola não por que queríamos, mas por que agora éramos alunos de High School.

Nesta manhã, acordei cedo e desci para tomar café da manhã. Estava ansioso para o meu primeiro dia de aula.

- Bom dia meu filho – minha mãe me deu um beijo na cabeça – Hoje eu vou te levar no colégio.

- Não precisa mãe... – falei terminando de tomar minha xícara de café e comendo o ultimo pedaço do bolo – Vou de ônibus mesmo.

- Nada disso Edward! – ela se sentou à mesa e se serviu de um copo de suco – Eu quero te levar no seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Mas mãe... – comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Mas nada Edward. Vou te levar e fim de papo! – ela me olhou feio e depois alisou a minha mão – Vamos filho, pegue sua mochila e venha me encontrar na garagem – ela se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu à garagem.

Peguei a minha mochila e corri para o carro. Fui calado e pensativo todo o trajeto até a escola.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e tenho 15 anos.

Sou filho único de Elizabeth Masen, Diretora da minha antiga escola e Carlisle Cullen, médico cirurgião plástico muito renomado.

Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha apenas 2 anos de idade e desde então, minha vida é dividida em passar o ano letivo com a minha mãe, em Sacramento e as férias com meu pai em Austin, no Texas.

Meu pai se casou outra vez à 5 anos e a esposa dele, Esme, tem dois filhos. A sua chegada à casa de meu pai deu vida e tranqüilidade àquele lugar.

Antes de meu pai se casar com ela, ele vivia uma vida desregrada e muito triste. Acho que ele não tinha superado a separação da minha mãe, que o colocou para fora de casa ao descobrir uma das suas muitas traições.

Logo depois ele se mudou para o Texas e se estabeleceu por lá. Tudo para ele mudou quando conheceu Esme. Agora ele era uma pessoa feliz e amável e eu me orgulhava muito dele.

Para mim o casamento de meu pai também foi ótimo, pois além de Esme gostar muito de mim, nas minhas temporadas no Texas, agora eu tenho Emmett, o filho dela, como meu grande companheiro. Nós dois temos a mesma idade e nos damos muito bem, apesar da grande diferença do nosso temperamento. Ele é expansivo e muito brincalhão, enquanto eu sou tímido e reservado.

A minha vida na Califórnia também é muito boa. Minha mãe, apesar de trabalhar muito, é muito atenciosa comigo e extremamente carinhosa. Ela namora a 2 anos o meu ex-professor de filosofia, o Sr. Barnes, ou melhor, James, como ele quer que eu o chame agora. Nós sempre saímos juntos e nos divertimos. James é uma pessoa muito agradável, engraçada e é o maior contador de casos que eu conheço.

Minha mãe sempre disse que eu sou muito parecido com o meu pai. Olhos verdes esmerada, cabelo acobreado e a pele branca. Só existe uma diferença: Meu pai é alto e forte, enquanto eu sou bem magricelo, apesar de ser bem desenvolvido para a minha idade.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos no grande estacionamento da escola. Dei um beijo em minha mãe e sai do carro.

- Boa aula filho – ela acenou para mim e eu sorri.

Andei pelos corredores da nova escola, tentando me familiarizar com o local que já estava cheio de estudantes e dentre ele, muitas caras conhecidas. Para mim era um conforto saber que já conheceria muitas pessoas na nova escola e que não precisaria me enturmar outra vez. Apesar de calado e um pouco tímido, tinha feito bons amigos na Sacramento Elementary e Junior High, minha antiga escola, e melhor deles é Louis, que conheci no 6º ano e que desde o primeiro dia que nos encontramos, tornamo-nos amigos inseparáveis.

Louis tem 15 anos, assim como eu e essa é uma das muitas coisas que temos em comum. Nós dois gostamos de matemática, de basquete e pretendemos fazer faculdade de engenharia.

- E aí cara? –cumprimentei Louis, que chegou um pouco depois de mim, com um tapinha nas costas – Como foi de férias?

- Foram ótimas – ele devolveu o tapa – Fui para Los Angeles visitar minha avô e aproveitei para me divertir um pouco nos parques temáticos de lá – ele riu – E como foram as suas? Se divertiu muito na casa do seu pai?

- Muito, para variar... – ri – Emmett inventou as mais loucas aventuras. Fui para um acampamento de férias com ele, passeei bastante. Foi bem agradável.

- Isso é ótimo! – Louis falou e começamos a andar para a sala da nossa primeira aula – Animado para o novo ano letivo?

- Estou sim – respondi – Já notou que tem varias caras conhecidas aqui?

- Sim! Isso é ótimo – ele continuou andando até chegarmos ao corredor das salas de aula.

- Hey Edward, Louis! – ouvi duas vozes femininas nos gritarem.

Me virei e vi Laura e Norah correndo até nós dois.

- Oi garotas! – parei no meio do corredor para esperá-las – Que bom vê-las!

Elas se aproximaram sorrindo e eu notei que ainda faltava uma das meninas.

- Cadê Milla? – perguntei, notando a falta da menor das minhas amigas.

- Ela ficou de chegar ontem de viagem, mas hoje liguei para a casa dela e ninguém atendeu – Norah me explicou.

- Ela deve está chegando hoje então... – Laura continuou – Amanhã ele deve estar aqui.

Sorri para elas. Laura, Norah e Milla eram as meninas do grupinho que eu andava desde a outra escola. Além delas e de Louis, ainda tinha John, o nosso amigo mais engraçado. Ele sempre tinha uma piada para tudo.

E em falar nele...

- E aí galera? – John chegou gritando pelo corredor. – Me esperem aí...

- Diga John... – Laura revirou os olhos – Você sempre chamando atenção...

Todos rimos da implicância de Laura com ele.

- Vai começar cedo as briguinhas de vocês dois? – Louis comentou e rimos outra vez.

- Só se ela me provocar, não é Laurinha? – John deu um beijo na bochecha de Laura a fazendo gritar e bater nele.

Me desliguei da briga deles e olhei para o corredor lotados de alunos. O prédio das salas de aula era enorme e tinha dois andares repletos de salas. Em um prédio anexo, no final do corredor, ficava o refeitório e no outro lado do grande jardim, o centro de esportes.

- Olhe quem vem ali, Edward – Louis se endireitou, esticando o corpo, encostando um pé na parede da sala e fazendo pose.

Olhei pra a direção para qual ele tinha se virado e a vi.

Isabella Swan.

Bella, para os íntimos. Mais ou menos 1,60 m de altura, cabelos castanhos avermelhados que caem em ondas até o meio das costas, olhos expressivos de um verde profundo e a pele branca, parecendo a de uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Filha única do deputado Charlie Swan e da ex-modelo Renée Dwyer.

A garota mais popular do nosso antigo colégio.

Bella também é filha de pais separados, mas diferente de mim, ela mora com seu pai desde que a sua mãe os abandonou, quando ela tinha 8 anos, para ir morar com o ex-jogador de baseball Phillipe Dyer em Nova Iorque.

Na época, a separação foi um escândalo e Bella ficou bastante abalada. Ela que sempre foi uma menina muito alegre e esperta, tornou-se calada e introspectiva. Não queria conversa com ninguém e só vivia chorosa.

Mas isso não durou muito tempo e logo ela voltou a ser a mesma pessoa cheia de vida e falante de sempre.

Nunca fomos amigos e nem muito próximos, mas sempre a achei muito legal. Bella é minha colega desde que nos entramos no jardim de infância. Depois fizemos o ensino fundamental no mesmo colégio e aqui estamos nós, colegas outra vez na high school.

- Oi pessoal, tudo bem? – ela nos cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Oi Bella! – falamos uníssonos.

–É ótimo saber que terei muitos colegas antigos aqui... – ela abriu um sorrisão e parou por um minuto junto a nós..,e depois entrando na sala e cumprimentando outras pessoas.

Bella, além de muito popular, é também muito simpática, ao contrário das outras meninas e meninos da turminha que ela sempre andou e que agora entravam na sala juntos, sem ao menos nos olhar.

- Nojentos... – Laura comentou, fazendo uma careta. – Este pessoal se acha. A única legal é Bella, que sempre cumprimenta todo mundo sem besteira.

Concordamos com ela com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Ela é linda... – Louis murmurou, olhando fixamente para Bella.

Todos nós rimos da cara boba que ele fazia. Sabíamos, a algum tempo, que Louis era apaixonado por Bella e isso era motivo de piada em nosso grupinho

- Limpa a baba Louis – bati em seu ombro. – E para de secar a menina...

Louis tirou o sorriso bobo do rosto e me olhou feio.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada demais – ele se defendeu – E eu não estava babando por ninguém. – fez cara feia pra nós.

- É isso mesmo Louis, limpa a baba – John o provocou mais, fazendo com que ele ficasse bravo e eu caísse na gargalhada.

- Saiam do meu pé – Louis se afastou de nós, entrando na sala de aula aborrecido.

Eu e John continuamos a rir sem parar. Provocar Louis por causa da sua paixão maluca por Bella era a nossa atividade preferida.

- Vocês são ridículos – Laura falou e Norah deu um risinho – Deixem o pobre do Louis em paz. Se ele quer se iludir que Bella um dia vai olhar para ele, deixa ele se iludir – ela discursou.

John bateu em meu braço e apontou para Louis, sentado em sua mesa e com uma cara feia, olhando em nossa direção. Começamos a rir outra vez.

– Vamos Laura? – Norah pegou Laura pelo braço – esses dois bestas não vão para de rir nem tão cedo.

As meninas entraram na sala e eu as segui, puxando John comigo.

- Vamos cara, a aula vai começar. – falei.

Sentamos em nossas mesas e enquanto espera a aula de história americana começar, observei meus colegas. Nem parecia que tinha trocado de escola, pois a minha turma permanecia quase igual a da antiga escola.

Sorri largo. Isso era muito bom.

A professora chegou logo depois, fez uma rápida apresentação da turma e logo começou a ministrar sua aula. Olhei para Louis, que estava na cadeira ao meu lado e ele, ao invés de estar prestando atenção à aula, estava olhando para Bella, de boca aberta e quase caindo da cadeira.

Quando a professora se virou para escrever no quadro, bati em seu braço com força e ele me olhou com uma careta.

- Fecha a boca, senão vai entrar mosca – falei baixo, brincando com ele.

Louis se endireitou na cadeira e passou a prestar atenção à aula.

Acabada a aula de história, meu grupinho se dividiu. Eu, Norah e John fomos para a aula de álgebra, enquanto Louis e Laura, foram para a classe de biologia.

A aula passou rapidinho e logo já era a hora do almoço. Saímos da sala rapidinho e pegamos uma boa mesa no refeitório. Logo depois Louis e Laura se juntaram a nós.

- Como foi a aula de álgebra pessoal? – Laura perguntou enquanto arrumávamos nossas bandejas na mesa – Por que a de biologia foi um tédio. O professor fala parecendo uma canção de ninar.

Todos nós rimos e ela continuou.

- É serio! O homem fala baixinho e bem devagar – ela fez uma careta – Dá um sono...

- A aula de álgebra foi... – Norah começou – Como posso dizer?

- Foi cheia de números – John, o palhaço da turma continuou – O que mais poderia ter em uma aula de álgebra?

Rimos outra vez.

- Ridículos! – as meninas falaram juntas e depois abriram um sorrisão.

- Milla? – Norah falou e saiu correndo pelo refeitório.

Me virei e vi aquela coisinha linda e delicada, que parecia mais um anjinho, se aproximar de nós, com um sorriso no rosto.

Milla, a menina que eu sonhava todas as noites, tinha acabado de chegar.

- Oi pessoal! – ela nos cumprimentou, com os olhinhos azuis brilhando – Desculpa o atraso. Eu só cheguei da casa dos meus avós hoje cedo... – ela falou baixinho, com sua voz doce.

Milla era toda delicadinha. Pequena, a pele alva, os olhinhos azuis piscina e os cabelos loirinhos e lisos.

Eu era apaixonado por ela, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ela e a ninguém e também morria de vergonha e de medo de que alguém descobrisse este meu segredo, mas a cada dia estava mais difícil disfarçar o quanto eu gostava dela.

Eu ficava eufórico ao seu lado e meu coração disparava. Simplesmente ficava diferente quando ela estava perto e sempre tentava disfarçar.

Durante as férias, eu tinha conversado com Emmett sobre este assunto e ele tinha me aconselhado a ir falar com ela. Nas palavras dele, eu tinha que deixar de ser "mariquinha" e enfrentar meus medos, mas eu sabia que ainda não era a hora de eu me declarar para ela.

- Oi Milla! – todos falamos juntos e Laura abriu um espaço no banco para que ela se juntasse a nós.

Continuamos nosso almoço conversando animadamente. Cada um de nós contou como foram as suas férias. Laura tinha ido para a Florida, passar uns dias com umas primas, Norah foi para Nova Iorque passear, John tinha ficado por Sacramento mesmo, pois seus primos tinham vindo de Washigton passar uma temporada com ele. As férias de todos tinham sido muito divertidas. Enquanto conversávamos, eu observava Milla, pensando no que Emmett tinha me dito. Será que eu teria coragem de me declarar para ela?

O sinal, para o nosso novo período de aulas tocou, então levamos nossas bandejas para o lixo e seguimos para nossas aulas animados.

- No final do dia nos encontramos, ok? – Laura puxou Milla e Jonh pelo braço e eles saíram para a aula de física. – Boa aula para vocês!

- Para vocês também – respondi, com os olhos ainda fixos nelas.

Eu fiquei parado olhando o meu anjinho se afastar de mim rindo com a amiga.

- Vamos? – Jonh nos chamou e caminhamos para nossa sala.

Pelo que parecia, estes 3 anos de high school não seriam terríveis como eu pensava antes.


	3. Chapter 2

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> - Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?<strong>

Mais de um mês se passou desde que começaram as minhas aulas e tudo estava correndo bem. Tinha me adaptado perfeitamente a nova escola, já conhecia todos os meus novos colegas e estava empolgado com as novas disciplinas que estava aprendendo.

A minha antiga turma logo se juntou com os novos alunos e era interessante ver as novas amizades se formando e todos convivendo em paz.

Estava começando o período de provas, então eu estava estudando muito, para me sair bem e continuar a ter boas notas como tive em todo o meu período escolar. Á tarde, depois das aulas, me reunia com a minha turminha para estudar e em uma destas tardes, enquanto eu arrumava meus pertences no armário da escola e me preparava para ir para casa, Milla se aproximou de mim com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi Edward. Queria falar com você.

Me virei, colocando minha mochila nas costas.

- Diga Milla – sorri para ela

- Eu queria saber se você podia me ajudar com a prova de álgebra. – ela me falou tímida – Eu sou péssima nesta disciplina.

Esta era a minha chance de me aproximar dela. Ficaríamos um tempo sozinhos, sem a interferência dos nossos amigos e assim eu poderia conversar com ela em paz.

- É claro eu te ajudo – respondi empolgado – O dia que você quiser.

Ela abriu um sorriso luminoso e me abraçou.

- Obrigada Edward! Pode ser amanhã depois da aula, na biblioteca?

- Claro... – sorri - combinado então.

- Te vejo amanhã – ela me deu outro abraço e saiu.

Permaneci parado, olhando Milla se afastar parecendo um bobo.

Eu precisava de um plano para o dia seguinte e só Emmett poderia me ajudar. Quando cheguei em casa, liguei para ele para pedir conselhos de como agir com Milla no dia seguinte.

Depois dele me chamar de maricas umas 10 vezes, ele resolveu me ajudar e me disse que eu tentasse conversar com ela, descobrir se ela gostava de mim e se eu notasse que ela gostava, era para eu atacar ela, sem dó nem piedade. É claro que esta ultima parte não faria nem sob tortura.

No dia seguinte, acordei tão animado para ir à aula que até minha mãe notou a minha empolgação.

- Por que tanta alegria filho? – ela perguntou enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

Dei um sorriso tímido e passei a mão por meus cabelos.

- Por nada mãe – abaixei os olhos para meu prato. – Só estou feliz com meu desempenho nas provas.

- Isso é bom filho – ela sorriu.

Cheguei na escola cedo e me sentei em uma das mesinhas do pátio para esperar o começo das aulas. John chegou logo depois e se juntou a mim.

- Cara, tá sabendo da festa de aniversário da Zoé? – perguntou, jogando a mochila na mesa.

Zoé, uma das nossas novas colegas, estava completando 16 anos e daria uma grande festa no próximo final de semana. A turma toda estava muito empolgada com isso e não se falava em outro assunto durante os intervalos das aulas.

- Estou sim. Será que seremos convidados?

John me deu um tapinha no braço.

- É claro que sim Edward – ele riu – Ela hoje irá distribuir os convites com a turma e nós vamos, não é?

-Sim iremos, se formos convidados – respondi com um sorriso. – Vamos, a aula já vai começar.

Durante o intervalo das aulas, Zoé distribuiu convites para toda a turma e anunciou que fazia questão da nossa presença. A empolgação aumento e durante o horário do almoço não se falava em outra coisa. A minha turminha combinou de ir junta para a festa e decidimos que nos encontraríamos na casa de Norah e que o pai dela nos levaria até a casa de Zoé.

Milla passou todo o período de aula me olhando e sorrindo tímida para mim e quando acabou a nossa ultima aula, ela me chamou.

- Está tudo certo Edward? – perguntou tímida.

-É claro que sim! – me aproximei – Vamos lá!

Segurei sua mão e andei para a biblioteca. O local estava bastante cheio de grupos de alunos que estavam estudando para as provas. Escolhi uma mesa no cantinho e abri meus livros.

- Quais são suas dúvidas? – perguntei timidamente, fazendo com que ela soltasse um longo suspiro.

- Tudo Edward... Sou péssima em contas.

Era ela tão fofinha. Os olhinhos azuis brilhantes, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, a carinha envergonhada. Faria de tudo para aproveitar a minha tarde com ela a sós e tentar descobrir se ela gostava de mim.

- Então, vamos começar do básico. – abri meu caderno de anotações e comecei a explicar alguns fundamentos básicos da álgebra.

Milla passou a tarde atenta às minhas explicações, sempre fazendo perguntas e resolvendo os exercícios que eu copiava para ela. Vez ou outra eu soltava um sorrisinho para ela, ou tocava sua mão de leve, o que a fazia corar envergonhada.

A tarde foi proveitosa. Expliquei o máximo que pude de álgebra para ela e fiquei atento as suas reações quando eu tentava me aproximar. Ela se comportou muito bem, nunca tentando se afastar de mim e eu não tentei maiores aproximações.

- Pronto! Acho que você está pronta para a sua prova – falei, perto das 5 da tarde.

Ela me lançou um sorriso genuíno e começou a arrumar seus pertences, enquanto eu a observava.

- Obrigada Edward – ela alisou minha mão – Você é um anjo!

...

O dia da festa de Zoé chegou e eu estava animado para isto. Na ultima semana, não se falava de outra coisa na escola que não fosse esta festa. As meninas faziam planos do que vestir e a cada dia, mais pessoas diziam que iriam a festa. Até os veteranos foram convidados.

A nossa empolgação só foi quebrada pelas provas que aconteceram durante aquela semana. Milla veio me agradecer por ter feito uma boa prova de álgebra e me perguntou se eu iria à festa.

Nesta noite eu não a deixaria escapar. Já estava decidido que chamaria Milla para conversar e abriria todo o jogo com ela.

O dia passou em um borrão, estudei um pouco, falei com meu pai ao telefone, sai para comprar o presente da aniversariante com a minha mãe e perto das 7 da noite, me arrumei para ir à festa.

Quando cheguei à casa de Zoé com os meus amigos, fiquei impressionado com o tamanho da festa. Os jardins da casa dela foram transformados em um grande salão de festas, com pufes espalhados, luzes psicodélicas, artistas fazendo performances no portão de entrada, grandes mesas com petiscos, bartenders fazendo drinques e no canto, uma grande boate.

- Cara, que festa... - John falou olhando para todos os lados.

As meninas reviraram os olhos e riram juntas.

- Fica quieto John! – Laura deu um tapa na cabeça dele – Não nos faz passar vergonha!

Falamos com a aniversariante e depois fomos nos sentar em um dos sofás do jardim para observar o movimento.

A maior parte dos nossos colegas já tinham chegado e alguns continuavam a chegar.

- Que festa legal, não é gente? – Milla comentou, chamando minha atenção para ela.

Ela estava lindinha em um vestidinho rosa claro e sapatilhas, o cabelo preso com uma presilha de laço e a boquinha rosa. Parecia uma bonequinha.

- Muito... – sussurrei, olhando fixamente para ela.

Todos conversavam entre si, mas eu estava calado, olhando para o nada. Estava tentando reunir coragem para falar com Milla.

E hoje era o dia perfeito. Meu plano era despistar o pessoal e levá-la para um lugar calmo para conversarmos. E era isto que eu iria fazer.

Depois de um tempo, as meninas começaram a se movimentar e levantaram todas juntas do sofá.

- Vamos dar uma volta pela festa e ver a movimentação? – Norah propôs animadinha, seguida por Milla e Laura.

Eu, Louis e John nos olhamos, demos uma risadinha e levantamos com elas.

- Vamos sim! – John falou.

Começamos a rodar pela festa juntos. Vimos vários grupinhos da nossa escola, paramos para falar com algumas pessoas, outras ignoramos. Quando chegamos a boate, as meninas resolveram dançar um pouco e John resolveu ficar com elas. Eu e Louis fomos comer algo, pois dança, definitivamente não era o nosso forte.

Para a minha sorte, Louis resolveu ir ao banheiro e no mesmo instante, vi Milla passar sozinha para a mesa dos drinks.

- Milla – segurei seu braço – Preciso falar com você.

Ela me olhou assustada.

- Agora? – falou tímida.

Afirmei com a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Está certo... Pode falar.

Eu segurei sua mão e falei em seu ouvido.

- Queria conversar em paz. Vamos no quintal?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e soltou a mão da minha.

- Vamos então... – ela começou a andar na minha frente em direção a parte do fundo da casa.

Eu a segui, olhando para todos os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém nos observando. Ela parou perto de uma arvore e me olhou curiosa.

- Pode me dizer o que você quer Edward – ela cruzou os braços, com uma face serena pra mim.

- Milla, eu gosto de você... – soltei sem pensar. – Mas não só como amiga e sim de um jeito diferente. Eu gosto de estar perto de você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou me fitando, meio em choque.

- Eu também gosto de você Edward – ela sussurrou tímida- É sempre diferente quando estou com você.

Resolvi seguir os conselhos de Emmett e abri meu maior sorriso me aproximando dela, lhe dando um abraço apertado.

- Milla... – dei um beijo na sua bochecha – Você não sabe com estou feliz em ouvir isso.

Em um ato de coragem que não era tipo meu, peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e aproximei minha boca da sua.

- Edward... – Milla falou baixinho, colocando a mão no meu rosto e me afastando dela – Não faz isso...

Parei e dei uns passos para trás. Estava passando do limite do aceitável, mas eu queria continuar.

- O que foi? – mirei seus olhos assustados -Milla, entenda que eu gosto muito de você – declarei meio tímido, olhando em seu rostinho lindo e segurando suas mãos – E queria muito ficar com você... É só você me aceitar.

Ela me mirou com os olhinhos brilhantes, apertando as minhas mãos entre as suas com força.

- É que eu nunca beijei ninguém... – ela sussurrou, olhando para o chão.

Por isso eu já esperava e estava até preparado. Não que eu tivesse muita experiência neste assunto, mas eu já tinha beijado algumas vezes durante as minhas férias na casa do meu pai, nas festinhas que eu ia com Emmett, então eu tinha que ajudá-la nesta descoberta, se ela quisesse.

- Milla, eu também não tenho muita experiência... – me aproximei mais e passei as costas da minha mão em sua bochecha – Mas se você quiser, podemos tentar...

Ela me olhou assustada e não falou nada. Eu vi a confusão passar pelos seus lindos olhos azuis.

Eu não iria desistir. Eu queria e, ao que parece, ela também queria.

- Milla... – sussurrei me aproximando dela – Posso?

Ela fechou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Confie em mim... – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido e beijei da bochecha até o cantinho dos seus lábios.

Milla suspirou, apertando ainda mais seus olhos e eu fechei os meus, colocando suas mãos em minha cintura e segurando sua nuca, para então lhe beijar.

Dei vários selinhos em seus lábios e senti Milla ficar tensa em meus braços. Ela não se mexia e suas mãos continuaram estáticas onde eu tinha as colocado. Desviei os beijos para sua bochecha e para a ponta do seu nariz. Não queria forçá-la a nada que ela não quisesse.

Me afastei e ela abriu os olhos, me olhando chorosa, com o rostinho todo vermelho.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupado – Não gostou?

-Não é isso... – ela abaixou a cabeça – Foi diferente...

Eu a abracei forte, deixando que ela chorasse em meu ombro.

- Não quero que você faça nada que você não queria Milla... – falei em seu ouvido – Me diz o que você está pensando?

Ela se separou de mim e me fitou envergonhada.

- Edward, eu também gosto muito de você, mas acho que ainda não estou pronta para namorar, não agora – ela falou baixinho, mirando os seus sapatos. – E eu sei que você quer isso...

- Entendo... – sussurrei decepcionado. – Vamos dar um tempo então...

Eu não esperava esta reação dela e o medo me invadiu. Eu não queria perder a amizade dela, e não queria que ficássemos brigados. Eu estava tentando agradá-la, mas na minha ânsia de conseguir o que queria, acabei avançando mais do que devia.

Como ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, mirei em seus olhos e voltei a falar.

- Milla, me promete que nada vai mudar entre nos dois, por favor. – quase implorei a ela.

Ela abriu um sorriso luminoso e beijou minha bochecha.

- Prometo sim... Mas não queria que você falasse a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui, está certo?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- É melhor voltarmos antes que sintam a nossa falta – falei, segurando sua mão e a levando de volta para a festa.

Quando entramos na sala da casa de Zoé, soltei a mão de Milla e ela correu para as amigas, que estavam sentadas em um sofá, eu resolvi procurar Louis e John pelo meio da festa, que estava cada vez mais cheia.

- E aí cara, estava te procurando – John puxou meu braço e eu parei.

Ele estava no jardim da casa, sentado em uma poltrona, junto com uma colega nossa que conhecemos na nova escola.

Fiz um aceno com a cabeça para a menina, que eu não lembrava o nome.

- Eu também estava te procurando – respondi impaciente – Você viu Louis?

John riu e falou baixinho.

- Deve está babando atrás de Bella, lá na pista de dança.

- Então vou procurá-lo, tchau! – acenei para eles dois e sai em direção à Boate montada no jardim.

Realmente, Louis estava lá, sentado em um sofá, sozinho, com uma cara lerda, olhando as pessoas que dançavam animadas, entre elas Bella e a sua turminha.

Me sentei no sofá, ao seu lado e ele me olhou curioso.

- Onde você estava Edward? – ele perguntou – Te procurei a festa inteira e não te encontrei em nenhum lugar.

- Eu estava resolvendo um problema... – falei aborrecido

Eu estava muito frustrado com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não esperava ser rejeitado por Milla e esta era a razão do meu aborrecimento. Fiz uma careta.

Louis deu um sorrisinho fraco e voltou a falar.

- E que cara feia é esta?

Tinha prometido a Milla que não contaria o nosso encontro a ninguém, mas eu precisava desabafar a minha frustração e eu confiava em Louis.

- Vou te contar a verdade – suspirei – Mas você está proibido de comentar o que eu te falar aqui, está entendido cara?

- Desde quando eu sou uma menininha fofoqueira? – falou indignado – Pode falar Edward.

- Vou te contar, mas se alguém souber, eu te mato! – ameacei.

- Pode contar seu maricas – ele se aborreceu.

- Eu me declarei a Milla, dei um beijo nela e depois ela me rejeitou – falei de uma só vez. – Era isso que eu estava resolvendo.

Louis arregalou os olhos, ficando estático.

- A Milla? – ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo – Por que Edward?

- Por que? – me irritei – Por que eu gosto dela e achei que ela também gostasse de mim, mas agora vi que não, mesmo ela dizendo que sim.

Louis deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça outra vez.

- Não estou entendendo nada – ele falou – Quer me explicar isso direito? Você e Milla?

Suspirei pesadamente e contei toda a história, do começo até a hora que ela disse que gostava de mim, mas não estava pronta para assumir um namoro. Louis só balançava a cabeça em apoio e quando terminei de falar ele deu seu veredicto.

- É cara... a situação é complicada. – ele me olhou triste – Depois, com calma você conversa com ela. – ele levantou do sofá e me puxou – Agora vamos achar algo para comer e beber e você esquece isso.

Só concordei e fomos até a grande mesa que estava armada no jardim da casa e nos servimos de alguns salgadinhos e refrigerante, enquanto nos divertíamos com a movimentação do pessoal que conversava animados. Vi Milla, Norah e Laura passarem para o mesmo quintal que eu estava a um tempo atrás somente com Milla. Quando ela me viu, falou alguma coisa a Norah que me olhou e riu, Laura fez o mesmo. Elas desviaram o olhar rapidamente e seguiram seu caminho.

Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha contado as amigas sobre o nosso beijo e isto me deixou mais aborrecido ainda. Não queria ser motivo de piada em nosso grupinho, como Louis era e se esta história caísse nos ouvidos de Laura, eu tinha certeza que ela não deixaria isso por menos e me perturbaria por um bom tempo.

- Lá vai Milla com as meninas... – apontei para ela – Tenho certeza que na segunda-feira eu serei a piada da turma...

- Relaxa cara – Louis deu um soco em meu braço – Vamos voltar à pista de dança e ver as gatinhas de lá.

_Gatinhas? Só Louis mesmo_, Pensei. Ele queria era ficar olhando para Bella com aquela cara de cão sem dono que ele fazia quando ela estava por perto.

Andamos no meio da festa até a boate e logo avistamos a turminha de Bella, dançando descontraída com uns garotos e garotas do último ano do colégio.

Louis parou e seu rosto perdeu a cor.

- Aquela é...é a Bella? – ele gaguejou, apontando para uma menina, que estava agarrada no pescoço de um dos garotos mais velhos.

Eu parei no lado dele e analisei a cena. Sim era ela que dançava, jogando os cabelos e rebolando, no meio da pista de dança, abraçada a um dos veteranos. Mirei ainda mais eles dois e foi nesta hora que o garoto segurou o rosto de Bella e a beijou com vontade.

Louis pegou a minha mão e me puxou para fora da festa.

- Vamos Edward, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui – falou em um tom triste.

Então, fomos os dois para as nossas casas, sentindo o peso do desprezo e da decepção.

...

Dois meses se passaram desde a festa de Zoé e já estávamos no meio do semestre letivo.

A minha vida transcorria sem problemas. Eu continuava a estudar muito para tirar boas notas, a sair com os meus amigos e passei o ultimo feriado na Flórida com meu pai.

Louis continuava desolado por causa do namoro de Bella com o veterano. Ele agora só vivia cabisbaixo, pouco conversava e toda vez que Bella passava ele ficava olhando para ela com cara de cachorro pidão. Eu e John o chamamos para uma conversa e dissemos que não adiantava ele ficar daquela maneira por uma menina que nem sabia que ele existia.

John agora estava de 'namorico' com a nossa colega que ele conheceu na festa de Zoé. Seu nome é Julie e ela é muito legal.

É claro que as meninas, ciumentas, não gostaram muito dela e vivem inventando defeitos e a excluído nas conversas.

Eu e Milla, depois de passarmos uns dias estranhos um com o outro, agora estamos bem e continuamos amigos como antes.

Logo depois do episodio na festa, eu a chamei para uma conversa. Estava com medo de que ela tivesse comentado com as meninas sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas ela me garantiu que não tinha contado nada a ninguém e que aquela noite ficaria só entre nós dois.

Era sexta-feira e sempre neste dia, tínhamos a temida aula de educação física. Este era o dia da semana que alem de ter que jogar esportes que eu não tinha a menor intimidade, eu tinha que conviver com os garotos do último ano.

Depois de três meses jogando squash, agora estávamos treinando handball e nesta manhã, como as meninas não tiveram aula de dança, elas estavam nas arquibancadas nos assistindo jogar.

O jogo começou e logo depois eu peguei a bola e sai correndo para o gol. As meninas gritavam o meu nome empolgadas da arquibancada e quando me virei para olhá-las, esbarrei em um dos meninos do ultimo ano que jogava no time adversário.

- Qual é cara... – um dos grandões do ultimo ano me empurrou – Tá cego, é?

- Desculpa... foi sem querer – falei baixinho e me afastei dele.

Os outros meninos vieram para perto dele e me rodearam.

- Tá fugindo...Está com medo? – outro grandão me encarou e meus colegas vieram me apoiar.

Depois deste momento, a quadra virou uma grande confusão. Nossas turmas começaram a brigar entre si, as meninas desceram das arquibancadas correndo para nos ajudar e o treinador começou a gritar como um louco para que nós parássemos de brigar.

Eram tapas, gritos, gente correndo, meninas se metendo no meio da briga, alem dos gritos desesperados do treinador por ajuda. Eu tentei sair da quadra para buscar ajuda, mas na hora que eu consegui me afastar, o mesmo garoto com quem eu tinha esbarrado me pegou pela camisa e me derrubou no chão.

- Vai fugir mariquinha? – ele colocou o pé sobre meu peito.

Já tinha fechado meus olhos e estava esperando pela sessão de pancadas, quando ouvi uma voz familiar perto de mim.

- Larga ele Marcus! – uma vozinha feminina gritou – Ele não fez nada com você...

Era Bella que veio me socorrer e evitar que ele me batesse?

- Não se mete em minha briga Isabella – ele olhou para ela furioso.

Ela deu um empurrão nele e me deu a mão para que eu levantasse do chão.

- Me meto sim! – ela gritou, com o dedo na cara dele – O Cullen não fez nada demais e eu vi. – ela olhou para mim e sorriu – Eu vi que ele estava apenas jogando.

- Não se mete Isabella – o grandão voltou a ameaçar – E você seu maricas – ele apontou para mim – Vai se ver comigo mais tarde.

Neste momento, o diretor adentrou a quadra com mais alguns professores e deu fim a confusão.

O treinador veio até o canto onde eu estava parado com Bella e o tal Marcus e nos chamou. Bella deu um sorriso para mim e saiu junto com as outras meninas.

Me reuni com meus colegas, enquanto o treinador nos dava um sermão e contava ao diretor o que tinha acontecido. Os meninos do ultimo ano foram levados para a diretoria e a minha turma liberada.

Assisti as ultimas aulas do dia com a imagem da cara aborrecida e estressada de Bella em minha mente. Eu precisava muito falar com ela e agradecer o que ela tinha feito por mim.

Quando acabou a ultima aula, ela saiu rapidamente da sala, jogando a mochila nas costas e olhando para o relógio.

- Bella! – gritei seu nome correndo atrás dela, que já estava no portão de saída do colégio – Quero falar com você!

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim, parando junto ao seu carro.

- Diga Cullen

Eu corei envergonhado. A metade da escola agora nos olhava de canto e dava risadinhas. Será que eles achavam, que eu estava a fim de Bella?

- Só queria te agradecer por você ter me salvado daquele brutamonte. Muito obrigado! – estendi a mão para ela.

Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força. Uma onda de eletricidade me invadiu.

- De nada Cullen, não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação.

- Muito obrigado mesmo! – voltei a falar – você é muito legal.

- Você que é muito legal. – ela se aproximou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha. – Até amanhã e se cuide!

Bella entrou no carro, onde seu motorista já a esperava e acenou um adeus para mim.

Fiquei parado, parecendo um bobo, vendo seu carro se afastar, com a mão na bochecha, sentindo uma sensação estranha de eletricidade.

Eu ainda não acreditava na reação dela... Que menina louca!

Olhei para trás e vi meus colegas parados, olhando aquela cena admirados.

Andei até eles devagar, analisando suas reações. John e Louis tinham as bocas abertas e os olhos arregalados. Milla, Norah e Laura fofocavam apontando para mim.

Definitivamente, agora eu teria muito o que explicar.


	4. Chapter 3

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – Eu não sei de nada.<strong>

- Edward, o que foi isto que acabamos de assistir? – Louis já me puxava pelo braço, me levando para o pátio da escola, sendo seguido por John e as meninas, que ainda me olhavam curiosas.

Eu ainda estava tonto por causa da intensidade do momento que eu tinha vivido naquela tarde. Os grandões atrás de mim, a voz estridente de Bella, sua mão macia e por ultimo aquela eletricidade louca quando ela me beijou.

Eu estava ficando louco, definitivamente.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes e mirei a cara curiosa de cada um dos meus amigos com calma e notei pelas expressões questionadoras que teria de ser bem convincente em minhas explicações.

-Eu também quero saber – John falou, chegando mais perto de mim e me tirando de meus devaneios.

Continuei calado e a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era que tudo tinha sido muito louco, muito intenso.

- Desembucha logo Edward! – Laura gritou, dando pulinhos na minha frente – O que você queria com a Bella?

- Nada demais gente – resolvi falar, meio chateado por causa da insistência deles – Só fui agradecer por ela ter me ajudado na briga com os meninos mais velhos.

Todos me olharam e soltaram um suspiro, não voltando mais aquele assunto, o que agradeci mentalmente, por que não queria mais falar sobre aquele assunto.

Na semana que se seguiu, Louis ficou um pouco diferente comigo e quando eu fui perguntar a ele o que tinha acontecido, ele respondeu que não era nada, mas eu tinha certeza que a minha rápida conversa com Bella tinha tudo a ver com o seu aborrecimento.

Os meus outros colegas ficaram um bom tempo me olhando curiosos, mas ninguém tocou no assunto nem me perguntou nada. Já Bella, toda vez que passava por mim me lançava um sorrisinho que me deixava envergonhado.

Outra pessoa que estava meio diferente comigo era Milla. Ela passou a me dar muita atenção e sempre estava me rodeando. Estava meio desconfiado de que ela tinha algo a me falar, mas resolvi ficar quieto e não deixar que os meus pensamentos estragassem a nossa amizade que já estava meio abalada desde o aniversário de Zoé.

Depois de muito me observar, Milla resolveu me chamar para conversar no intervalo entre as aula. Seguimos até um dos pátios da escola, que naquele horário estava vazio.

- Sou todo ouvidos – parei em sua frente e esperei pelo que ela tinha a me dizer olhando para seu rosto.

Milla se remexeu toda e deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – ela abaixou a cabeça tímida.

- Pode perguntar, Milla – abri meu melhor sorriso, tentando passar confiança.

Ela parou, apertou as mãos, abaixou e levantou a cabeça, me olhando de soslaio e finalmente deu um profundo suspiro e corou.

- Edward, você ainda quer me namorar? – disparou e depois abaixou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Como assim Milla? – perguntei confuso.

Agora eu realmente não sabia qual era a dela. Há um tempo atrás ela me deu um fora fenomenal, disse que ainda não estava pronta para assumir um compromisso e hoje vem quase me pedir em namoro?

Precisava saber quais eram as suas intenções.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... – respondeu tímida – Não me faça repetir, por favor.

- Você quer namorar? Tem certeza disto? – falei baixinho e segurei suas mãos com firmeza.

- Tenho sim... – ela me olhou de soslaio. - Pensei melhor naquela noite da festa de Zoé e cheguei a conclusão que fui uma boba, então... – pausou e olhou para mim.

Não estava entendendo. Milla estava realmente me pedindo em namoro?

Olhei para ela fazendo uma careta.

- Então... – continuei sua fala e ela voltou a ficar vermelha.

- Então, eu cheguei a conclusão que nos dois combinamos e faríamos um lindo casal e que valia a pena tentar alguma coisa com você por que nós nos gostamos muito. – finalmente falou. - e se você ainda quiser namorar, eu quero...

Eu sorri largo, percebendo o que estava me acontecendo e reagi pegando seu rostinho com as duas mãos, me aproximando, até parar pertinho da sua boca.

- Sim, eu quero... – respondi certo daquilo e colei meus lábios nos dela para um selinho rápido.

Ela me afastou e virou o rosto para o lado, tímida, abrindo um sorrisinho.

- Milla... – sorri para ela e virei seu rosto para mim – Então preciso te pedir formalmente... – pausei para olhar seu rostinho lindo – Você me dá a honra de ser minha namorada?

Ela corou mais ainda e disse um 'sim' bem baixinho.

Eu só faltei explodir de felicidade. Tinha conseguido o que queria!

Já que estávamos namorando, e o que tínhamos que fazer agora?

Dar as mãos a ela? Beijá-la como um namorado? Andarmos abraçados?

Isto tudo era muito difícil, por que ela era muito tímida e experiência em namoro nós não tínhamos, além de eu não querer deixá-la constrangida.

Decidir começar pelo mais seguro e peguei a sua mão entre a minha, com bastante cuidado, me aproximei dela e dei um beijinho singelo em sua bochecha.

- Vem...Vamos para a aula... – saímos pelo corredor até o laboratório de Biologia, de mãos dadas.

As reações dos nossos amigos ao nosso namoro foram das mais diversas. John teve um ataque de riso e falou que 'já sabia que rolava um sentimento aí entre vocês dois', Louis foi mais discreto e apenas nos parabenizou e não fez nenhum comentário. A dupla inseparável, Norah e Laura, fizeram a maior festa, gritando - feito loucas - e fazendo milhões de perguntas.

Para os outros colegas, não falamos nada, mas era latente o nosso relacionamento, apesar de Milla ser tímida e não demonstrar afeto em público. O máximo que fazíamos no colégio, era andarmos de mãos dadas.

Mas mesmo assim eu ficava muito feliz em estar com ela.

...

O final do semestre estava chegando e empolgação era latente pelos corredores. Não se falava em outra coisa, a não ser sobre os planos de férias de final de ano e as provas finais, antes de sermos liberados para um mês de descanso.

Eu andava estudando bastante, pois queria fechar o semestre com as maiores notas possíveis, o que seria importante na hora que eu fosse tentar a admissão nas universidades, no final do ultimo ano de high school.

Eu tinha grandes planos para a faculdade e para realizá-los, precisaria me empenhar.

Resolvi ficar na escola estudando na quinta-feira a tarde, pois a nossa primeira prova era a de álgebra, a única matéria onde eu não estava com a nota máxima. Reuni meu grupinho e nós fomos para a biblioteca resolver problemas e treinar com exercícios que o professor tinha passado para nós. Depois de umas duas horas imersos em contas e números, o pessoal resolveu que já bastava de tanto estudo e foram para casa, só restando eu e Milla, que estava esperando sua irmã terminar a aula de educação física para que elas fossem para casa juntas.

Queria aproveitar este tempo para repassar mais alguns exercícios e namorar um pouquinho.

Peguei a mão de Milla e a puxei para perto de mim, abraçando sua cintura.

- Vamos namorar um pouquinho – falei baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Aqui não Edward... – ela me afastou, falando baixinho e olhando para todos os lados - Tem gente olhando...

- Mas Milla... – tentei argumentar, mas ela me cortou com um 'não' furioso e me afastou dela.

Não entendia esta recusa de Milla em ficar comigo em público. Quando tinha alguém por perto ela não me permitia beijá-la ou abraçá-la, além de não gostar muito de ficar de mãos dadas.

Não entendia, mas respeitava.

Voltei a sentar em minha cadeira e repassamos mais alguns exercícios até a aula da irmã dela acabar e elas irem para casa.

Arrumei minhas coisas e resolvi passar no banheiro antes de ir para casa. Quando estava no corredor ouvi alguns professores comentando sobre uma reunião em poucos minutos na diretoria, segui meu caminho e quando me aproximei da sala da diretora, vi Bella parada na porta olhando para todos os lados, parecendo vigiar alguma coisa.

O q ela estava fazendo ali? Elas estavam roubando as copias das provas finais?

- Cullen? – ela parou onde estava ao me ver, assustada.

- Quem está aí, Bella? – uma voz sussurrou de dentro da sala da diretora.

Bella veio para perto de mim, com um olhar suplicante.

- Por favor... – ela começou a falar, mas eu coloquei o dedo em seus lábios.

- Sou eu, Edward Cullen, não se preocupe, só saia rápido desta sala– respondi para a voz, eu descobri se tratar de Jessica e empurrei Bella para dentro do deposito ao lado da sala da diretora. – Fica quieta aqui, vou buscar sua amiga.

Bella assentiu e eu puxei Jessica, que já estava no corredor com um pacotinho nas mãos, para o deposito.

- Quietas... – falei baixinho – Vai ter uma reunião agora na sala da diretora e quase que eles pegam vocês. Vamos esperar um pouquinho para sair.

- Cullen, por favor, não conta nada a ninguém... – Jessica me pediu.

- Fiquem calmas, não vou falar nada – prometi – Agora vamos ficar quietos e esperar uma hora boa de sair.

Elas duas me olharam confiantes e então esperamos o barulho cessar no corredor para sairmos escondidos.

- Esta foi por pouco... – sorri para elas e elas me retribuíram.

- Obrigada Cullen. Ficamos te devendo esta – Jessica falou e puxou Bella pela mão – Até logo!

- Até logo meninas. – respondi e acenei para elas – E tomem cuidado!

- Tomaremos - Bella acenou para mim, me deu um sorriso de canto dos lábios encantador e correu para fora da escola de mãos dadas com a amiga.

Eu sei que era errado encobrir o roubo das provas, mas eu tinha prometido a elas e não falaria nada.

...

Cheguei em casa com dor de cabeça. Onde eu fui me meter?

E se alguém descobrisse e elas falassem que eu era cúmplice delas?

Quase não dormi a noite, só pensando nestas possibilidades. Não podia perder a minha reputação de bom estudante.

No outro dia, perto da hora do almoço, Bella me chamou em um canto.

- Cullen, preciso conversar com você. Podemos almoçar juntos hoje?

Fiquei parado com o seu convite.

- Eu, almoçar com você? – perguntei atordoado

Ela riu e começou a andar.

- Sim, você quer almoçar comigo?

- Pode ser – respondi.

- Então ótimo! Vamos fazer nossas bandejas e conversar um pouquinho.

A segui, meio desconfiado pela fila da comida, fiz a minha bandeja e me sentei a mesa com ela. O refeitório ainda estava vazio, pois a maioria das aulas ainda não tinham acabado, mas as poucas pessoas que já estavam no almoço, nos olhavam com curiosidade.

Não era comum uma garota popular como Bella almoçar fora do seu grupinho, ainda mais com uma pessoa sem graça como eu – sim, eu sabia q me chamavam de "nerd" por ai, mas nem ligava.

- Vamos logo ao assunto – Bella sorriu – Antes de mais nada, muito obrigado por ter nos salvado ontem Cullen e também obrigado por não falar nada.

- De nada Bella – sorri para ela – Mas não faça mais isso, por favor. Poderia ter sido outra pessoa a ver vocês, não eu e aí vocês não teriam salvação – passei um sermão nela.

- Foi mal Cullen. Eu precisava saber o que iria cair na prova de álgebra, pois sou péssima e minhas notas estão horríveis, mas desta vez eu aprendi a lição e não vou fazer mais. – ela me olhou séria – Basta de correr riscos.

- Se você quiser eu posso ajudar vocês com a matéria – ofereci a minha ajuda – É só você me avisar que eu ensino a matéria a vocês.

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme.

- É serio isto? Você me ensina mesmo?

- Sim, só é pedir... – respondi.

- Poxa Cullen, você é hiper legal mesmo. – Bella sorriu para mim. – Muito, muito legal.

Corei com a declaração dela. Nunca tinha recebido elogios assim, ainda mais vindo da garota mais popular do colégio.

- Você é tão engraçado... – continuou – Todo tímido... – sorriu mais uma vez e apertou minha mão – Eu gosto de você, sabia?

- Você também é muito legal Bella. – foi o que consegui responder a ela.

Estava morto de vergonha e agora, não só a metade, mas o refeitório inteiro olhava para a nossa mesa.

Meus amigos e principalmente, os amigos dela, olhavam o tempo inteiro para a nossa mesa, curiosos e cochichavam uns com os outros.

Me virei para ver a reação das pessoas e dei de cara com Milla entrando no refeitório e me olhando assustada. Ela passou por mim e se sentou à mesa dos nossos amigos.

– Você já notou que somos colegas a tantos anos e nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar como hoje? – a sempre falante e simpática Bella continuou – Se eu soubesse que você era assim tão gente boa, teria tentado ser sua amiga antes.

- É mesmo... Deveríamos ter nos aproximado antes - Corei outra vez.

Ela continuou a puxar assunto comigo. Falamos sobre nossos planos para as férias, relembramos alguns fatos engraçados dos nossos anos de ensino fundamental. Bella me perguntou sobre o Louis e eu fiquei desconcertado. Não queria expor o meu amigo, então disse que ele não era apaixonado por ela, apenas a admirava.

Enquanto conversávamos animados, Milla passou por nossa mesa, me olhou e fez cara feia.

- Eu acho que a sua namoradinha está com ciúmes. – Bella olhou para a cara feia de Milla e soltou uma risadinha – É melhor você ir lá ver o que ela quer.

Olhei fixamente para Milla e ela fez um bico e saiu do refeitório.

- Não precisa.– dei de ombros. - Depois vejo o que ela quer.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e voltou a tagarelar. Contou sobre umas férias que ela passou no Havaí e eu falei a ela que eu iria, com meu pai e sua família, passar as férias de verão lá. Ela então me deu varias dicas de lugares legais para eu ir com Emmett.

Conversamos tanto, que quando nos demos conta, o refeitório estava quase vazio.

- Acho que se não formos agora, vamos perder a aula – a alertei.

Bella olhou para todos os lados assustada.

- Vamos sim! – ela se levantou em um pulo – A conversa estava tão boa que perdemos a hora.

Andamos juntos até a porta da sua sala.

- Eu fico aqui – Bella se despediu, me dando um abraço – E de novo obrigada por não contar nada o que você viu. Te prometo que não faço mais isso.

Uma onda de choque me invadiu. Como o seu abraço era quente e sua pele cheirosa...

- Espero mesmo que você não faça... – ri, me soltando dela – É perigoso.

Bella riu e cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Valeu mesmo... E valeu também pelo almoço divertido... Tchau Cullen.

- Tchau Bella... – apertei sua mão e ela me puxou para um beijo na bochecha.

- Até logo Edward... – ela se virou e entrou em sua sala.

Edward?

Ela me chamou de Edward?

Caminhei até minha sala, com a mão no rosto e um sorrisinho leve nos lábio.

Bella é simplesmente incrível. Tão desenvolta e segura de si que é até um pouco intimidadora, para mim.

Uma pessoa muito bacana mesmo, apesar de ser meio maluquinha.

Quando cheguei a minha sala, encontrei Milla encostada na porta, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto.

- Boa tarde Edward Cullen – ela se aproximou de mim, com um olhar matador – Como foi o seu almoço com a exibida da Isabella Swan? – colocou a mão em minha camisa e me puxou pelo corredor até o pátio – Aliás... Eu queria saber o por que deste almoço e qual o motivo de tantos risos.

Soltei a mão dela da minha camisa e a encarei, também fazendo uma cara feia.

Ela não tinha o direito de falar comigo desta maneira, muito menos se referir a Bella daquela maneira. Ela nem a conhecia!

Ela era a minha namorada, mas não era a minha dona

- Primeiro, Bella não é exibida. Ela é uma pessoa muito legal – comecei o meu discurso. Se ela queria briga, ela teria briga - Segundo, estava apenas conversando com uma garota muito que é minha colega desde que eu tinha uns 4 anos de idade e o nosso assunto era particular e este era o motivo dos risos, mais alguma coisa?

Ela me olhou raivosa e abarixou a cabeça, depois se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos, pensei que fosse me pedir desculpas mas...

- Eu só não gostei de te ver com ela. Senti ciúmes – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Me afastei dela e mirei seu rosto choroso.

- Não tem motivo para você sentir ciúmes – passei a mão em sua bochecha – Eu te escolhi, não foi? E se estou com você é por que eu quero.

Ela agarrou em minha camisa outra vez.

- Mas eu não quero você conversando com ela outra vez, está entendido? – ela falou com a voz baixinha, mas autoritária.

- Milla, não tem sentido eu não poder conversar com quem eu quero – tentei argumentar.

- Mas eu não quero meu namorado perto daquela exibida – ela gritou e fez bico.

Me afastei dela, ajeitando minha roupa.

Não estava reconhecendo-a. Ela sempre foi tão doce...

- Faz assim Milla, eu estou cansado hoje e você está nervosa. – dei um sorrisinho – Então discutimos este assunto outra hora, ok? Eu vou para a aula.

Dei as costas para ela e rumei para nossa sala aborrecido com o seu ataque de ciúmes.

Eu não podia falar com quem eu queria?

Esta era boa...

...

O tempo se passou e estava tudo tranqüilo comigo. Depois do seu ataque de ciúmes, Milla não tocou mais no assunto do meu almoço com Bella e nós continuamos o nosso namoro sem mais problemas. Meus amigos, desta vez não me encheram de perguntas sobre o que eu tanto conversava com Bella.

Já Bella, toda vez que passava por mim, me cumprimentava, mas não tivemos outra oportunidade de conversar, nem a ajuda nos estudos que ofereci ela pediu.

Após fazer a minha ultima prova, estava sentado no canteiro na frente da escola esperando o pessoal para irmos a uma lanchonete lá perto e comemorarmos as nossas férias, quando Bella passou por mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Edward! – ela parou ao me ver – Como foi nas provas?

- Fui bem. Não estavam muito difíceis não – respondi sem jeito – E você como foi?

- Fui bem também! – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Obrigada por não contar nada sobre o que eu fiz. Isso me ajudou muito – ela piscou o olho.

- De nada... – sorri sem graça. – Que bom que você conseguiu uma boa nota.

- Boa? – ela deu um sorriso iluminado - Excelente! Sem esta 'ajudinha' eu não tiraria nem a metade!

Ela olhou para o relógio e se levantou.

- Bom, tenho que ir... Boas férias, se divirta e até a volta! – ela me deu outro beijo na bochecha. – Se cuida Edward!

Bella saiu saltitante até seu carro, que já estava na porta da escola. Sorri pra ela, murmurando "até a volta" meio abobalhado!

...

As férias chegaram e eu fui para a casa de minha avó em Okland, para passar as festas de final de ano. Meus dias com a minha família foram muito divertidos e faltando uma semana para as aulas começarem, voltei para Sacramento e combinei de encontra o pessoal para um lanche.

Quando cheguei na porta da lanchonete, encontrei Milla toda saltitante.

- Oi meu amor! – ela veio toda carinhosa falar comigo e me deu um selinho – Como foi na casa da sua avó?

- Foi ótimo. Revi meus primos, passeei, comi a comidinha da vovó... – respondi desconfiado com seu surto de carinho – E você, como foi?

-Ahhh foi ótimo. – ela alisou meu rosto - Fiquei aqui mesmo e sai com as meninas. Fui a Los Angeles com meus pais... Tudo normal.

- Que bom... – respondi meio distraído.

- Estava morta de saudades de você – ela se pendurou em meu pescoço e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Também estava minha linda.

Estava estranhando este jeito meio despachado de Milla comigo hoje. Este não era o seu normal, definitivamente. Ela sempre é tão contida e cuidados em demonstrar afeição.

Tinha algo de errado. Algo de muito errado.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei a ela.

- Já estão lá dentro, a nossa espera.

Entramos e nos sentamos à mesa com os nossos amigos. Milla começou a tagarelar junto com Laura e Norah sem parar. Eu, Louis e John aproveitamos a conversa paralela delas para contarmos um aos outros nossas férias.

Um pouco depois, Milla soltou uma gargalhada, que também não era típico dela e eu me virei para olhá-la.

- O eu foi? – estreitei os olhos, curioso.

- Nem te contei a mais nova! – ela agora se voltou para mim com um sorrisinho sarcástica, que foi acompanhado por suas amigas – Você sabia que a metida da Bella foi expulsa da escola por roubar as provas finais e foi mandada por seu pai para um colégio interno na Inglaterra?

Louis e John fizeram uma cara assustada e começaram a fazer perguntas a elas. Eu não consegui reagir. Estava atônito.

Expulsa? Inglaterra? Colégio interno?

Milla continuava a me olhar com uma cara questionadora.

Eu sabia que aquele amor todo tinha alguma coisa por trás. Não era da sua natureza ser tão carinhosa, como ela estava hoje, nem se ela estivesse morta de saudades.

- Edward – ela me chamou – Você sabia que Bella e Jessica tinham roubado as provas, não sabia?

Não respondi. Ainda estava em choque.

- Me responde Edward Cullen! – Milla gritou. – Era isso o que vocês tanto conversavam, não era?

Continuei parado. Não consegui reagir.

- Eu sabia – ela deu um tapa em meu braço – Aquela exibida sem vergonha estava dando em cima de você e você o bobão nem notou. Alias... – ela continuou – Dando em cima de você não, ela queria te usar para tirar notas altas...

Louis e John olharam para mim assustados.

- Edward e Milla, que confusão é esta? – Louis perguntou.

Milla soltou uma gargalhada.

- Pergunte ao seu amigo... – ela fez cara de desdém – Ele pode te explicar tudinho, bem melhor do que eu.

A raiva ferveu e eu não agüentei mais.

-Milla, cale a boca agora! – peguei seu braço e sacudi – Eu não sabia de nada sobre estas provas roubadas e não ouse falar mais uma palavra sobre Bella, está me entendendo?

- Não me calo! – ela apontou o dedo para meu rosto.

-Milla, por favor... – pedi a ela. Não queria brigar.

Nossos amigos nos olhava com expressões assustadas e de terror.

- Por favor nada! Você é meu namorado e me deve explicações. – ela avançou em mim e puxou minha camisa.

A empurrei para sua cadeira. Ele estava ficando louca?

- Ex-namorado, Milla. – falei baixinho – Está tudo terminado entre nós.

Ela voou outra vez em mim, gritando feito doida e desta vez, Norah e Laura se levantaram das suas cadeiras.

- Milla, fica quieta – Laura pegou sua mão – Não faz escândalo, por favor.

As meninas pegaram suas bolsas e levaram Milla, que agora gritava varias barbaridades sobre Bella, para fora da lanchonete.

- Vou tentar acalmá-la – John me falou e saiu correndo atrás delas.

Então, ficamos apenas eu e Louis, nos olhando desconsolados e em silêncio.


	5. Chapter 4

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> Mudada.<strong>

Todas as pessoas que estavam na lanchonete nos olhavam e soltavam risadinhas.

Estava passando a maior vergonha por causa do showzinho que Milla tinha dado.

Depois de um tempo parado, tentando absorver toda aquela loucura, me levantei da mesa sem dizer uma palavra. Estava irado com toda aquela situação e precisava ir para casa colocar a minha cabeça para pensar direito.

Fui direto para o caixa para pagar a nossa conta e Louis me seguiu com uma cara assustada.

- Edward, espera cara! – ele puxou meu braço – Vamos conversar!

- É melhor não Louis – fiz uma cara entediada – Vou para casa, colocar a cabeça no lugar. É o melhor que tenho a fazer. – me dirigi para a frente da lanchonete , sempre seguido por Louis.

- Cara, não vou te deixar assim neste estado de nervos sozinho – ele me pegou outra vez – Eu vou com você!

Olhei para todos os lados procurando o pessoal e não vi nem sinal da maluca da Milla, nem das meninas e muito menos do John. Eles deviam ter ido para algum lugar tentar acalmar Milla, que estava parecendo uma louca varrida.

- Faz assim, você procura o pessoal e avisa para o John que eu já fui para casa. – dei a mão e parei um taxi – Amanhã nos conversamos. Passe em minha casa cedo e leve John

Entrei no taxi e segui para casa. Ao chegar, fiz o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar a minha mãe que provavelmente já estava dormindo e subi para o meu quarto, caindo na cama e apagando logo em seguida, exausto.

Estava revoltado com as atitudes de Milla e precisava descansar.

...

No dia seguinte, meus amigos foram logo cedo em minha casa, me dar apoio. John tinha levado Milla para casa e tinha lhe passado um belo sermão sobre as suas atitudes comigo. Ele disse que ela estava arrependida de tudo, mas que tinha dito a ela que desse um tempo antes de me procurar e conversarmos.

Fiquei grato a eles, pois eles não me julgaram e nenhum momento, só me apoiando.

Depois do episodio da lanchonete, não voltei a procurar Milla. A raiva ainda estava muito grande e eu não queria discutir com ela. Para a minha sorte, ela fez a mesma coisa.

Ela entendeu que precisávamos de um tempo.

Voltaram as aulas e não se falava em outra coisa a não ser a expulsão de Bella e Jessica. Depois de muitos boatos, descobrimos que quem as dedurou foi uma das meninas da turminha delas que revoltada por Bella não passar a cola da prova, contou tudo a diretora.

Depois de mais ou menos um mês de aulas, Milla me pediu para conversar e eu aceitei. De nada ia adiantar aquele clima estranho entre nós.

Então nos encontramos no jardim da escola depois das aulas para tentar resolver nosso problema.

- Edward... preciso que você me escute – nos sentamos em um banquinho – Me deixe dizer tudo o que preciso e depois que eu acabar, você fala. Está certo?

- Está certo, pode falar – sorri simpático.

Ela então disparou a falar, quase não respirando.

Me disse que sentia muito pelo que ela tinha feito comigo na lanchonete e que ela se arrependia muito. Contou que ela se descontrolou ao notar que eu provavelmente sabia do roubo da prova e não tinha contado nada a ela. Pediu mil desculpas pelo seu comportamento e me pediu uma chance para o nosso namoro, pois gostava muito de mim e não queria continuar com o clima horrível que estava entre nós.

Respirei fundo. Eu também gostava dela, mas ainda tinham algumas coisas confusas em minha cabeça.

- Olha Milla – segurei sua mão carinhosamente – aprecio muito o que você me disse, mas acho que ainda preciso de um tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Quem sabe em mais algum tempo?

Ela me olhou triste e abaixou a cabeça.

- O meu problema foi que eu senti ciúmes de Bella – ela sussurrou.

- Não Milla, o seu problema foi a maneira que você se comportou – falei em um tom amistoso – E uma das coisas que eu menos gosto é ataques de ciúmes que me façam passar vergonha, como o que você deu.

- Me desculpe Edward... – ela me abraçou – Prometo não fazer mais isso. Por enquanto amigos, então?

Ok! A amizade dela eu aceitaria, até porque era o melhor, já que tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos.

- Amigos! – respondi confiante.

**Junho de 1998 **

Alguns meses depois da nossa conversa, de muita interferência de nossos amigos e depois de muita insistência da parte de Milla, nós voltamos o nosso namoro.

Ela estava se mostrando, a cada dia, mais madura e compreensiva. Já não implicava com os meus amigos, me deixava a vontade e estava se tornando mais simpática. Vendo todo o seu empenho em me agradar, resolvi que merecíamos uma segunda chance de nos entender.

Desta vez, ela estava se esforçando em ser uma namorada mais carinhosa e animada. Ela já conseguia demonstrar afeto em público e me apoiava em tudo. A nossa turminha estava cada vez mais unida e a volta do nosso namoro só fez aumentar a nossa união.

De vez em quando chegavam noticias sobre Bella e Jessica. Elas estavam bem. Bella continuava na Inglaterra e desde que foi para lá, nunca mais tinha voltado a Sacramento, pois sempre era o seu pai que a visitava.

Jessica estava estudando em outra escola aqui em Sacramento mesmo, mas tinha se afastado totalmente dos seus antigos amigos. Algumas vezes eu a encontrava pelas ruas da cidade e ela, bem simpática, sempre parava para falar comigo.

Quando eu fiz 16 anos, meu pai resolveu fazem uma surpresa para mim e me deu um carro de presente, meu volvo, minha paixão. Este foi um dia muito feliz, pois ele, Esme, Emmett e a pequena Olivia, a filha de 10 anos de Esme, chegaram de surpresa na festinha que a minha mãe e James tinham organizado para mim.

Era bom ver toda a minha família reunida e em harmonia.

A minha vida continuava tranquila, as notas no colégio estavam boas, agora eu tinha uma certa independência, já que ia e voltava da escola dirigindo meu carro, meus amigos continuavam os maiores e melhores companheiros do mundo e ainda tinha uma namorada carinhosa e engraçadinha, já que Milla realmente parecia ter mudado.

Estava de certo modo feliz, mas sentia que algo faltava em minha vida.

Um pouco de emoção, quem sabe...

Estávamos nas férias de meio do ano, antes de começarmos o nosso ultimo ano de colégio e Califórnia estava realmente quente e movimentada. Passei uns dias entre viagens e passeios de Los Angeles a San Francisco com meu pai, Esme e Emmett. Desta vez a pequena Olivia tinha ficado com a avó em Dallas, o que era uma pena, pois gostava da pequenininha como se fosse minha irmã.

Quanto faltavam uns 15 dias para as aulas começarem, voltei para Sacramento e logo no dia que eu cheguei, meus amigos tinham marcado para ir a uma boate que tinha acabado de ser inaugurada e que tinha uma matinê para menores de 18 anos.

Milla ainda não tinha voltado da casa de seus avós, na Flórida, então liguei para ela e contei os nossos planos para a noite. Ela me disse que era uma pena ela não estar conosco e que quando chegasse teríamos que levá-la para uma noite bem divertida.

No começo da noite de sábado, passei, dirigindo na casa dos meus amigos para pegá-lo e ir me divertir um pouco.

Paramos na frente da boate e o manobrista logo veio pegar o meu carro. Laura e Norah entraram na boate correndo e nem nos esperaram. Segui atrás, com meus companheiros inseparáveis observando todo o ambiente lotado.

Muitos dos nossos colegas combinaram de se encontrar na boate, então vi muitos rostos conhecidos em meio a multidão animada.

Quando passei pela pista de dança, em direção a nossa mesa, uma pessoa veio correndo e se jogou em meus braços dando gritinhos animados.

Na mesma hora reconheci a voz.

Não era possível, era?

Olhei para aquele rostinho feliz, que agora estava bem perto do meu peito e abri um sorriso enorme.

Bella estava em Sacramento!

- Cullen! – ela falou com os olhos brilhando e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Que bom te ver!

- Oi Bella! – a abracei – Que surpresa boa, pensei que você estivesse presa na Inglaterra...

Ela riu, se afastando um pouco.

- Este ano meu pai me deu liberdade condicional por bom comportamento e então vim passar as férias com ele aqui.

-Isto é bom – sorri.

Louis e John que estavam logo atrás de mim, também a cumprimentaram com dois beijinhos na bochecha e partiram para cumprimentar Jéssica, que estava com ela e logo saíram.

Falei também com Jéssica e fiquei olhando a garota que as acompanhava.

- Deixa eu apresentar vocês – Bella puxou a garota loirinha pela mão - Edward, esta é Anna, minha colega de quarto na minha escola nova.

Sorri para ela.

- E Anna, este é Edward Cullen, aquele meu colega que eu te contei a história do roubo da prova – Bella falou.

- Bom te conhecer Anna - estendi a mão para cumprimentar a garota.

Ela soltou uma risadinha tímida.

- Oi Edward, Bella sempre fala de você. – ela me deu dois beijinhos na bochecha – Morria de curiosidade em te conhecer.

Bella falava de mim para suas colegas Inglesas? Isto era uma grata surpresa! Fiquei feliz.

Apresentações feitas, seguimos para a grande mesa reservada para nós. Nossos colegas agora estavam reunidos, conversando animadamente e muitos deles vieram felizes falar com Bella quando a viram.

Bella se sentou em um sofá bem no meio da mesa e me puxou para sentar junto dela. Louis me olhou torto e deu uma risadinha, já John nem notou a minha presença pois já estava de conversa com uma das nossas colegas.

A partir deste momento ela começou a ser bombardeada por perguntas de todos. Uns diziam que estavam com saudade, outros contavam as novidades da nossa escola, mas todos tinham a curiosidade de saber como ela estava na Inglaterra.

Bella, toda simpática, nos contou a sua rotina no colégio interno só para meninas que ela estudava, o 'Abbey Mount'. Contou que no começo foi difícil, mas que agora ela tinha feito boas amizades e que até gostava de lá. Elas podiam sair nos finais de semana e sempre ela ia para a casa de alguma das colegas dela e que tem pessoas de todas as partes do mundo por lá.

Ela também contou que sempre elas confraternizam com outras escolas, inclusive com uma escola só de meninos. Anna, a sua colega, se juntou à conversa e nos contou sobre as festas no quarto, os passeios com as monitoras, as tarde que elas passam no quintal da escola, lendo em baixo das arvores e sobre como estavam sendo as férias na Califórnia, depois de um tempo longe.

Bella estava muito mudada. Mais tranquila, mais articulada e muito, muito mais bonita. Sua pele estava ainda mais clara, os cabelos um pouco menores e o sorriso encantador.

Linda demais... Mas não era para mim.

Depois de ouvirem as historias de Bella, nossos colegas começaram a se dispersar. Alguns foram embora, alguns para a pista de dança e outros foram pegar algo para beber ou comer.

Ficamos apenas eu, Bella, Louis, Jessica, Anna e mais três colegas nossas, que conversavam paralelamente na ponta da mesa, sem ao menos nos notar.

Ela fixou sua atenção em mim e voltou a tagarelar.

- E aí Cullen, como vai a vida? – ela sorriu largo – Quais as novidades?

Sorri também para ela. Bella parecia tão mais feliz.

- Nada de novo não... A mesma vidinha de sempre. Estudando muito, saindo com os meus amigos. Bem menos interessante que a sua.

- A minha é um tédio! - Ela bateu em meu braço .- Cadê aquela sua namoradinha ciumenta, ainda está com ela?

- Estou sim... – respondi tímido – Ela está viajando.

Bella me deu outro tapinha.

- Ainda bem... – ela riu e trocou de assunto rapidamente, voltando a falar mais de sua vida na Inglaterra.

Eu não entendi a sua colocação, mas procurei não questionar.

Voltei a falar animadamente e comentamos sobre nossos planos para a faculdade. Contei a ela meu plano de ir estudar no Texas ou na Flórida, junto com Milla e ela me contou que não sabia mais se voltava para os Estados Unidos, pois tinha se adaptado tão bem na Inglaterra que talvez seu pai se mudasse para lá e ela fizesse faculdade em Oxford.

Ficamos tão imersos em nossa conversa que mal notamos que já estávamos quase sozinho na mesa. Agora só restava John, a garota, Louis e Anna.

A musica fervia na pista de dança e provavelmente todo o pessoal estava lá.

-Vamos dançar Edward – ela fez uma cara pidona e levantou do sofá de repente.

Dançar? Ela estava louca?

- Não Bella, é melhor não – implorei.

- Vamos, por favor! – ela pegou a minha mão – Logo vou voltar para a minha prisão, quero me divertir, vamos...

- Quando você volta para a Inglaterra? – perguntei.

- Amanhã cedo... Esta é a minha ultima noite aqui, então quero aproveitar. – ela me puxou pela mão – Vem comigo, vamos dançar Edward!

Não tinha como negar o seu pedido tão bonitinho, então sai tropeçando atrás dela todo desengonçado. O que faria agora?

A pista estava cheia de casais e grupinhos dançando descontraídos e o pior... Todos tinha ritmo!

Bella continuou andando e foi bem para o meio da pista saltitante, sem soltar a minha mão em nenhum momento.

- Vamos Edward! – ela começou a dançar no ritmo da musica agitada que tocava. – Me acompanhe!

Tinha certeza de que se eu tentasse acompanhá-la em seus passos certinhos, iria passar vergonha...

Queria fugir para um lugar seguro, onde eu não corresse o risco de tropeçar ou cair, ou pior de tudo: derrubar alguém.

Dei uma risadinha sem graça.

- Bella... eu... eu não sei dançar... – falei baixinho.

- Deixa de besteira – ela passou os braços em meu pescoço, colando seu corpo no meu – Vem comigo que eu te ensino...

Suspirei derrotado. Não tinha como negar... Então a acompanhei, dando alguns passos desajeitados.

Rodopiamos ao ritmo da musica, sempre com Bella me conduzindo. Tentei de todas as maneiras não pisar em seu pé, mas não estava dando muito certo.

- É Edward... Você é péssimo – ela riu – Digamos que a carreira de dançarino está vetada para você.

- Eu te disse... – segurei em sua mão – Agora basta desta tortura, vamos pegar algo pra beber.

- Não! – ela protestou – Quero dançar mais um pouquinho... E esta é a minha musica preferida.

O DJ agora tocava 'Angels' de Robbie Williams e só casais permanecerem na pista de dança.

Eu a olhei confuso, mas ela me abraçou e colou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, o que fez um arrepio passear por todo o meu corpo.

Que louco! Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com isto. Nem quando estava com Milla, em momentos mais íntimos. Era uma eletricidade que passava do dedo do pé até o topo da cabeça e que me fazia tremer.

Fiquei com medo desta reação, mas resolvi não resistir e me entreguei a sua vontade.

Coloquei as mãos na curva da sua coluna, apoiando suas costas e me deixei ser levado pelo ritmo da música.

Bella cantava a musica baixinho em meu ouvido e ria feliz. Ela parecia perfeitamente bem em estar assim, tão junto de mim e isso me deixou louco.

A puxei para mais perto estreitando o nosso contato. Parecia que estávamos flutuando nas nuvens e não no meio de uma boate lotada.

E para piorar a minha loucura, eu queria beijá-la.

Contra tudo o que era correto, eu queria...

Para mim não importava mais a minha namorada, os meus amigos, o meu conceito de certo ou errado, a única coisa que me governava era a minha vontade.

Louco...

Definitivamente, eu estava louco...

Bella pareceu não notar meu estado de espírito confuso e continuou a cantarolar imersa em seus pensamentos, até que a musica acabou, ela se afastou de mim e tudo pareceu voltar ao normal.

Os arrepios passaram, minha mente clareou, e Bella soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

Isto era o certo...

Ela era a minha amiga... Se é que ela era amiga...

- Vamos pegar uma água? – segurei sua mão, agradecendo mentalmente por conseguir manter a compostura – Estou morto de sede.

- Você adivinhou meus pensamento? Era exatamente isto o que eu ia te propor – ela me puxou no meio das pessoas, saltitando toda serelepe.

Bella é incrível!

Uma pessoa única. Tão bonita, tão popular e mesmo assim tão simples e simpática.

Perfeita!

Fiquei olhando para seu rostinho feliz e seus olhinhos brilhante.

Como eu queria ter a oportunidade de estar mais perto dela...

Estávamos nos dirigindo para o bar, quando Bella chamou a minha atenção, girando nosso corpo em direção a uma das mesas escondidas em um canto e deu uns gritinhos animados.

- Olha que bonitinho. A Anna está com Louis – Ele apontou para os dois, que estavam sentados lado a lado, trocando beijinhos tímidos.

Eu soltei uma risadinha e balancei a cabeça. Estava feliz por Louis ter esquecido aquela paixão maluca que ele tinha por Bella e está seguindo a sua vida.

Era menos um problema.

- O Louis se deu bem, quem diria – fingi surpresa. – Esta sua amiga é bem bonitinha. Bom gosto o dele.

Bella soltou uma risadinha.

- Pelo menos ele notou que eu não gosto dele... – ela suspirou e olhou para os dois outra vez – Não queria magoá-lo.

Que garota era esta? Ela podia ter quem ela quisesse a seus pés, mandar e desmandar nas pessoas, maltratar, dar fora, mas não. Ela não era assim. Ela se importava com as pessoas. Ela se importava comigo, com Louis, que éramos bem diferentes dela.

Realmente, não existia outra igual a ela.

- Poxa Bella, Você é demais! – a abracei – Obrigada por nunca ter tirado sarro dele. Valeu mesmo!

- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas – ela sorriu – Agora vamos sair daqui antes que o casalzinho nos veja e fique envergonhado.

Fomos até o bar e pegamos nossas garrafinhas de água. Bebi a minha eu uma golada só, enquanto Bella bebia a dela fazendo um biquinho fofo, enquanto observava as pessoas dançando, distraída.

Fiquei hipnotizado com aquela cena, acho que até babei.

Quando dei por mim, Bella estava olhando para mim, provavelmente achando graça da minha cara boba.

O que estava havendo comigo hoje? Balancei a cabeça e ri para ela.

- Cullen, você é engraçado... – ela bateu em meu braço – Vamos nos sentar, meus pés estão me matando.

Voltamos para a mesa dos nossos colegas e nos jogamos juntos no sofá, lado a lado. A dança tinha nos deixado cansados.

Quase todo o pessoal estava na pista de dança e só tinha sobrado Norah e Laura, que estavam sentados no outro sofá, com os pés na poltrona da frente e com as caras cansadas.

- Onde você estava? – Norah estreitou os olhos para mim. – Alias, cadê todo mundo? Louis sumiu já tem um tempão, John disse que ia pegar um refrigerante e nunca mais voltou.

Ia começar a falar, mas Bella não me deu nem a oportunidade de abrir a boca para responder e logo disparou a falar.

- Edward estava comigo. – ela piscou o olho para mim e sorriu. - Estávamos dançando.

Ela estava claramente provocando Norah e Laura, o que deu certo, pois as duas fizeram uma cara de raiva.

- Isto é verdade Edward? – Laura me perguntou irritada – A Milla não vai gostar nada disto.

Fiquei sem graça, mas procurei não demonstrar e além do mais Milla não tinha nada do que gostar ou não gostar.

Antes que eu respondesse, Bella voltou a falar, provocando as meninas um pouco mais.

- É verdade sim – ela riu sarcástica – Como não vejo problema nenhum nisto, dançamos até os pés ficarem doendo, não foi Edward?

Eu me limitei a balançar a cabeça, tentando prender o riso. Esta era uma das mais cômicas cenas que eu já tinha visto.

A cara de Norah estava vermelho sangue e Laura só faltava espumar ela boca de tanta raiva.

Elas duas se olharam e levantaram de seus lugares, andando para longe da mesa sem nos dizer uma só palavra.

Bella se contorcia de rir, jogando a cabeça em meu colo enquanto eu tentava a todo custo não seguir o seu exemplo e gargalhar com vontade.

- Suas amigas vão querer me matar – Bella se controlou um pouquinho e me olhou – Mas que foi divertido vê as caras raivosas delas, foi. – disparou a rir outra vez.

- Não se preocupe – entrei na brincadeira, agora rindo junto com Bella – Se elas vierem te matar, tem que passar por mim antes.

Bella gargalhou mais alto, batendo em meu ombro.

- Você não tem medo delas contarem a sua namorada e ela te fazer em picadinho?

Que pergunta era esta? Esta Bella tem cada idéia...

- É claro que não! – fiz uma cara indignada e dei de ombros – Ela não manda em mim e além do mais eu não fiz nada de errado.

Ela riu de novo e se jogou no meu colo, passando as mãos em minhas costas.

- É claro que não... Mas bem que poderíamos ter feito, não é?

Fiquei parado com a sua frase. Bem que poderíamos ter feito?

O que diabo Bella queria dizer com isto?

Ela se afastou de mim, se sentando direito e corando um pouco.

Ela tinha caído na real do que tinha me dito.

Para a nossa sorte, Jessica se aproximou da mesa naquele mesmo momento, quebrando a tensão.

- Bella, eu já vou. - ela se jogou na poltrona, tirando os sapatos. - Vai comigo, ou vai ficar mais um pouco?

Ela olhou para o relógio e soltou um suspiro.

- Vou com você. – falou resignada – Viajo amanhã cedo e ainda tenho que fazer minhas malas. Vamos procurar Anna então...

- Eu vou com você e aproveito para procurar os meninos – me levantei e dei a mão para Jessica e Bella se levantarem.

Saímos pela boate, até que encontramos Louis e a amiga de Bella sentados ainda na mesma mesinha de cedo, conversando animadamente.

- E aí, qual de vocês dois vai interromper o momento do casalzinho? – Jessica perguntou.

Nós três nos olhamos e demos risada. No fundo, ninguém queria atrapalhar o momento ternurinha do casal.

- Eu vou – Bella falou decidida e rumou para a mesa.

Fiquei de longe observando junto com Jessica. Louis olhou para nós, acenou envergonhado e de mãos dadas com a garota, veio ao nosso encontro.

Seguimos todos para a porta da boate. Jessica se despediu rapidamente e correu para o carro. Louis e Anna ficaram um pouco atrás, dando seus últimos beijos.

Eu sai de mãos dadas com Bella e a levei para o lado de fora da boate.

Ficamos nos olhando por um momento, até que Bella soltou sua mão da minha.

- Tchau Edward... – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e me abraçou forte – Até algum dia...

Segurei sua mão outra vez e dei um beijo.

- Tchau Bella... – sussurrei triste.

Ela se afastou e quando já estava na calçada soltou um beijo para mim.

- Se cuida! – ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Mais uma vez, fiquei sem reação e estático, apenas observando seu carro se afastar cada vez mais.

Era difícil vê-la partir.

Engraçado... Só percebi o quanto sentia a sua falta, agora que ela estava partindo outra vez para a Inglaterra e que talvez nunca mais a visse.

Nunca mais vê-la...

Isso verdadeiramente me doeu...

Doeu porque minha relação com Bella poderia ter mesmo se tornado algo além de amizade...


	6. Chapter 5

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – O Fim.<strong>

Meus últimos dias de férias foram bem movimentados junto com John e Louis. Jogamos vídeo game, saímos para encontrar alguns colegas na nossa lanchonete preferida e até arriscamos andar de skate com uns garotos da nossa turma.

Laura e Norah faziam cara feia toda vez que me viam, mas eu não ligava para isto. O que me deixava preocupado é que eu tinha certeza que elas contariam a Milla tudo o que tinha acontecido na boate na versão delas, ou seja: inventando fatos e aumentando o que realmente existiu.

Não me sentia culpado por nada que eu tenha feito, até por que não tinha feito nada de errado, mas Milla é a minha namorada e não gostaria que ela soubesse uma versão distorcida dos fatos. Por esta razão, resolvi ligar para ele e contar que Bella tinha estado na boate e que nós tínhamos nos encontrado e conversado um pouco.

Milla foi bem tranqüila quanto a isto e disse que eu tinha direito de conversar com quem eu quisesse, o que me deixou surpreso.

Ela estava realmente mudando, e eu estava muito feliz com isto.

O mês de julho chegou e as aulas começaram. Agora já estava no ultimo ano de colégio, o que era ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma preocupação para mim.

O alivio era por que, finalmente estava concluindo o meu ensino básico com ótimas notas, o eu me daria grandes oportunidades e a preocupação se devia a ter que escolher uma profissão e também uma universidade onde estudar, que provavelmente seria bem longe de casa e da minha mãe.

Milla só voltou a Sacramento na véspera das aulas começarem e nós nos encontramos no colégio, em nosso primeiro dia de aula.

Estava sentado em uma mesa no pátio, conversando com os meninos quando ela veio toda saltitante e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi meu amor! – ela se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou – Oi meninos!

John e Louis acenaram para ela.

- Estava morta de saudades de você – ela pulou em meu colo, me dando um selinho. – Estava contando os dias para voltar.

Corei envergonhado com sua grande demonstração de afeto. Ainda não estava acostumado com esta nova maneira de ser de Milla, toda despachada e amorosa.

- Também senti – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e a coloquei sentada em seu banco.

Ficamos conversando sobre as nossas férias, enquanto esperávamos as aulas começarem. Minutos depois, as meninas chegaram e nos olharam surpresas, pois Milla estava, mais uma vez, sentada em meu colo.

- Milla! – Norah gritou – Você chegou e nem nos procurou. Que novidade é esta?

Ela me deu um beijinho na bochecha e se levantou, indo para perto das amigas.

- Vim logo matar as saudades do meu namorado, mas já ia procurar você...

- Temos muito o que conversar sobre estas férias – Laura falou e ela e Norah me lançaram um olhar acusador.

Pronto! Era agora que o mundo ia desabar! Elas iam contar a Milla a minha noite na boate.

- Eu também tenho muito a contar a vocês – Milla puxou as duas pela mão e acenou para nós.

- Tchau meu amor, tchau meninos!

Louis e John olharam para mim, curiosos. Eles também sabiam que eu estava encrencado.

...

Passaram-se os primeiros de aulas e como Norah e Laura, aparentemente, não comentaram nada com Milla a respeito de Bella, resolvi esquecer o assunto de uma vez por todas.

Ainda sentia muita falta dela, mas tinha que tirá-la da minha cabeça, pois aquela foi, provavelmente a última vez que eu iria vê-la. Nossas vidas tomariam rumos bem diferentes, ela iria fazer faculdade na Inglaterra e eu ficaria aqui nos Estados Unidos mesmo.

As coisas continuavam tranqüilas e eu estudando cada vez mais, então estava na biblioteca estudando um pouco de Literatura, quando Milla veio ao meu encontro com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Edward, preciso conversar com você

Levantei os olhos do livro eu estava lendo e sorri para ela.

- Agora?

- Agora sim! – Ela pegou meu livro e fechou. – Não posso esperar nem mais um minuto.

- Hey, eu estava lendo, você não viu? – protestei, puxando o livro da mão dela e guardando em minha mochila.

Ela me olhou com uma cara feia e me puxou pela manga da camisa.

- Agora Edward!

- Espera aí Milla, primeiro me solte – tirei suas mãos da minha roupa – Depois vamos falar como duas pessoas civilizadas.

Me levantei da cadeira e segui para o pátio da escola com Milla logo atrás de mim. Paramos em frente a uma das mesinhas e eu a olhei curioso.

Tinha quase que certeza qual era o assunto que Milla queria tratar comigo e é claro que as línguas felinas de Norah e Laura tinham tudo a ver com isto.

- Agora você pode falar – já estava na defensiva, com os braços cruzados.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e também cruzou os braços.

- Não tem mais nada que você queira me contar não, Edward? – seu olhar era inquisidor.

Dei um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Sim, o assunto era mais uma vez Bella.

- Sobre o que? – a provoquei – Acho que não tenho nada de importante para te contar.

Ela bufou de raiva e ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

- Não se faça de desentendido Edward Cullen! – gritou, já agarrando a minha camisa. – Você sabe muito bem do que estou falado.

Mais uma vez, tirei suas mãos de mim.

- Fale baixo e não dê escândalo, por favor – falei pausadamente, reunindo toda a minha calma.

Já estava sem paciência com seus ataques de ciúmes e se ela me fizesse passar vergonha, mais uma vez, ela iria se arrepender.

Ela suspirou e começou a falar mais calma.

- Não adianta mais você esconder de mim... As meninas já me contaram tudo... – ela estreitou o olhar para mim – Só estava esperando a hora certa de tirar esta história a limpo e como você está bem esquisitinho e distante desde que as aulas começaram, isto só confirma o que elas me disseram sobre a noite na boate...

- Milla... – dei um sorriso e ela se afastou ainda mais de mim.

- Não quero mais explicações baratas, Edward... Eu cansei de ter que competir com Isabella Swan por sua atenção.

Precisava saber o que aquelas cobras tinham dito a ela.

- Milla, por favor... Me deixe falar. – pedi.

- Fale então! – ela fez um bico enorme – Só não venha com suas desculpas...

- O que as meninas te falaram? – perguntei – Por que, se você não se lembra, no dia seguinte que estive na boate eu te liguei e contei tudo, inclusive que tinha encontrado com Bella lá.

- Me contou tudo? – voltou a estreitar os olhos – Que eu me lembre, você não me contou que passou a noite inteira dançando com ela, conversando com ela, passeando com ela e muito menos que todos os nossos colegas achavam que você tinha terminado o namoro comigo e estava com ela – Milla gritou a ultima frase.

Dei um riso sem graça, olhando para os lados. Alguns alunos já enchiam o pátio e eu não queria mais um escândalo em público;

- Milla, vamos conversar em outro lugar... – peguei em sua mão – O pátio já está cheio e eu vendo que você não vai conseguir controlar seu tom de voz... Venha comigo.

Ela me olhou com uma cara furiosa.

- Eu não vou para lugar nenhum com você Edward Cullen – ela soltou sua mão da minha - Se você prefere ficar com a sem graça da Isabella, então fique! Eu desisto...

- Então, você quer terminar o namoro? – soletrei cada sílaba, incrédulo.

Se ela queria isto, ela teria... E se teria... Não iria me humilhar para ela.

- Não! – ela voltou a gritar – Só quero que você me respeite e pare de dar em cima daquela exibida sem sal!

Segurei seu braço e a puxei para fora da escola, parando no estacionamento.

Desta vez eu ia acabar com este problema de uma vez por todas!

- Agora que você já falou o que queria, você vai me ouvir... – falei raivoso, parando junto do meu carro.

Não era possível! Eu não conseguia ter nem um minuto de paz com Milla... Quando as coisas estavam bem, ela sempre vinha com esta conversa de ciúmes de Bella.

Me poupe! A garota nem em Sacramento mora mais!

Infelizmente...

- Entra neste carro agora! – abri a porta para ela.

Milla me olhou assustada. Eu nunca tinha falado neste tom com ela.

- Edward... – sussurrou – Não...

- Milla, relaxa... só quero conversar em paz – fingi um sorriso cordial.

Ela se sentou no banco do carona e colocou o cinto de segurança. Me sentei em meu banco e dei partida no carro.

- Onde vamos?

- Vamos ao mirante – me limitei a responder, sem tirar os olhos da rua.

Dirigi cuidadosamente pela cidade até chegar ao meu destino. Estávamos calados e Milla me olhava o tempo inteiro.

Sentei em uma das mesinhas do único quiosque existente no mirante e pedi refrigerantes e batata frita.

- Agora só me ouça... – falei sério – Não sei e nem quero saber o que Laura e Norah te disseram, mas acho que se quisemos viver em paz e continuar com este namoro, algumas coisas tem que ser esclarecidas entre nós.

- Então fale... – sua voz era sem emoção.

- Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas. Eu conheço Bella desde sempre, ela é minha amiga e não gosto do jeito de que você fala dela – a minha voz era firme e meu olhar fixo nela – E tem outra coisa, não vi nada de mais em dançar e conversar com a minha amiga, que mora longe e quase nunca vejo, então não achei importante entrar nesta questão com você... E se você quiser acreditar no que suas amigas falam e nossos colegas fofocam, é melhor terminarmos aqui este namoro.

Agora a decisão estava e suas mãos. Ela que iria escolher se continuamos juntos ou não

- Mas Edward... – ela começou a chorar – Você está tão distante... Parece que nem gosta de mim da maneira que eu gosto de você...

Passei a mão por sua bochecha e dei um beijinho em sua cabeça.

- Milla, se eu não gostasse de você, não teria aceitado voltar com você depois da nossa ultima briga...

- Então você ainda quer ficar comigo? – ela sussurrou.

Eu ainda gostava muito dela e mesmo com seus ataques de ciúmes, ainda queria estar com ela

- Sim, eu quero. – Dei um selinho em seus lábios.

E tudo ficou bem, por enquanto.

...

Os meses se passaram e a cada dia o começo das inscrições para as universidades ficava mais perto. Eu, é claro estudava cada vez mais para conseguir as melhores notas e poder escolher para onde ir no próximo inverno.

Meus dias eram divididos entre os estudos, jogos de vídeo games com os meninos, para desestressar e sair algumas vezes com Milla.

Depois da nossa última conversa, ela voltou a ficar mais tolerante, mas as coisas entre nós não eram mais as mesmas. Ela agora passava o dia reclamando que eu preferia ficar com os meus amigos a sair com ela sozinho, o que não deixava de ser verdade, pois quando saiamos todos juntos era bem mais divertido.

Ela também vivia reclamando dos cursos extras que eu estava fazendo, o que não me deixava com muito tempo para estar com ela. No dia que eu avisei a ela que teria minhas tardes ocupadas por uma aula extra de álgebra que tinha resolvido fazer junto com os meninos ela começou a chorar, dizendo que eu não gostava mais dela.

Esta era a nova arma de Milla: Chorar para tentar me convencer.

...

As férias de final de ano chegaram e minha mãe me obrigou a viajar com meu pai, já que a minha vontade era ficar em casa estudando, então fui passar o ano novo em Cancun, com meu pai, Esme, Emmett e Olivia.

Emmett era o mais empolgado com a viagem, pois ele tinha certeza que na cidade teriam muitas 'gatinhas' e que ele se daria bem, pegando várias.

Só ele mesmo para só pensar em mulheres o tempo inteiro...

Logo que entramos no avião ele começou a me encher de perguntas.

- Cadê a sua namoradinha sem graça? – o riso dele trovoou no avião – Ainda está problemática ou já melhorou um pouco?

Ok, a culpa de Emmett achar que Milla era problemática é minha que sempre contava a ele os escândalos que ela fazia.

- Ela está mais calminha agora – falei rindo também – Eu tive uma conversa séria com ela e agora ela resolveu parar de me infernizar.

- Eu não sei como você agüenta aquela garota, acho que você deveria terminar com ela logo – Emmett bateu em meu ombro.- O mundo está cheinho de opções e você perdendo seu tempo com ela, não acredito.

- Mas eu gosto dela Emmett... – falei baixinho.

- Está bom... – ele deu outro riso trovoada – Eu apenas acho que este namoro não vai para frente. E aqui em Cancun vamos procurar umas gatinhas para ver se você começa a enxergar as coisas boas da vida.

- É... pode ser... – falei despreocupado, pegando um livro na mochila.

- E em falar em coisas boas, pelo menos a coisinha chata da sua namorada serviu para você perder a virgindade? – ele desta vez falou baixo, graças a Deus.

Fiquei tão sem graça que quase derrubei o livro. Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Não cara, eu respeito ela...

- Mas você nem tentou? – ele voltou a perguntar.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim... Mas ela disse que não estava preparada e aí resolvi esquecer este assunto.

Emmett soltou mais uma das suas gargalhadas e falou bem baixo em meu ouvido.

- Vamos resolver este problema.

Dei uma risada sem graça e resolvi ler um pouco.

Emmett, de certo modo, tinha razão. Provavelmente este meu namoro com Milla não duraria mais que este próximo semestre.

Se é que já não deveria ter acabado.

...

Já no nosso primeiro dia na cidade, Emmett fez amizade com um grupo de primos que estavam passando a festa com a família no mesmo resort que estávamos. Eram 4 garotos e 2 garotas com mais ou menos a nossa idade que moravam em Nova Jersey.

Nós nos identificamos instantaneamente, tanto que passamos a semana inteira cumprindo juntos os divertidos programas do resort, como andar de barco, jogar vôlei, mergulhar nos arrecifes e até fomos ao centro da cidade com o grupo de jovens.

Eles eram muito legais e animados e os meus dias estavam sendo tão maravilhosos e diferentes que nem me lembrava em estudar.

E muito menos de Milla.

Emmett logo arrumou a sua gatinha. Carol, uma das primas. 16 anos, cabelo bem liso preto e olhos azuis bem escuros.

Eles ficaram logo no primeiro dia e não se largaram por todo o tempo que estivemos lá.

Tinha a outra prima, Marie, um pouco mais velha: 19 anos, mas muito parecida com Carol. Cabelos pretos e bem lisos, mas os olhos do verde mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

Ela era bem bonitinha e legal. Nos aproximamos muito e nos tornamos bem amigos. Ela já fazia faculdade e sempre tinha uma história legal para contar e como também não era muito boa em esportes, ficava comigo assistindo o resto do pessoal jogar vôlei.

Emmett passava o tempo todo me provocando para que eu ficasse com ela, mas eu estava resistindo bravamente já que ainda estava namorando e não queria trair Milla.

Mas, tudo mudou na noite da nossa despedida. O pessoal do hotel resolveu fazer um luau na praia e Marie sentou ao meu lado na fogueira. Começamos a conversar e um pouco depois não resisti: Pedi para beijá-la e depois disto, ficamos o resto da noite aos beijos, abraços e amassos.

As coisas entre a gente começaram a esquentar e senti como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca. Nos afastamos um pouco do pessoal e fomos para um lugar mais reservado.

Marie foi incrível comigo e por ser um pouco mais velha e muito mais experiente, me mostrou coisas que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir.

Eu estava muito empolgado, mas sabia onde aquela nossa empolgação iria parar e isto não era bem o que eu queria para a minha primeira noite.

Queria que fosse com alguém que eu realmente gostasse e em um momento especial, então quando notei que as coisas estavam saindo do controle, pedi para voltar para a fogueira.

Não que ela não fosse boa. Marie era uma das meninas mais legais que eu já tinha conhecido e me fez me senti feliz, como há tempos não me sentia, mas ela não era a pessoa certa, nem aquele momento era o certo.

Voltamos para perto do pessoal de mãos dadas e Emmett me olhou e deu um sorriso cúmplice.

Perto da meia noite nos despedimos de todos e fomos para o nosso quarto, pois iríamos voltar para Dallas no dia seguinte bem cedo.

Eu estava quase tão radiante, como no dia que dancei com Bella na boate.

Quase, por que acho que nada neste mundo vai superar aquele dia.

- E aí Edward, como foi com Marie? – ele deu um sorriso sugestivo.

Corei na mesma hora e abaixei a cabeça.

- Foi legal... – me limitei a falar, constrangido.

- Que bom então... Valeu a pena conhecê-la? – ele gargalhou.

- Sim... Valeu. – dei um sorriso feliz.

Ficar com Marie me abriu os olhos.

Tinham muitas pessoas interessantes e legais para eu conhecer e não podia deixar o meu mundo restrito.

Agora não teria mais jeito.

Quando voltassem as aulas, eu terminaria o namoro com Milla.

**Janeiro de 1999**

Voltei de férias com uma idéia fixa na cabeça: Tinha que terminar o meu namoro com Milla o mais rápido possível.

Nosso namoro a algum tempo já estava sem graça e as minhas férias só me fizeram ter certeza de uma coisa que já desconfiava: Eu não gostava tanto assim dela.

Depois do que aconteceu em Cancun, as coisas em minha cabeça clarearam tanto que ficar com Milla agora era impossível.

A minha primeira providência ao voltar às aulas foi convocar John e Louis para uma 'reunião de cúpula'. Contei a eles todo o meu problema e eles, surpresos com a minha atitude de ficar com a garota, me apoiaram a terminar o namoro com Milla.

Louis apenas concordou comigo, mas John disparou a falar dela, dizendo que desde que começamos a namorar ela estava bem esquisita e casa dia mais chata e que o mesmo acontecia com Norah e Laura.

Nas palavras dele: Parecia que elas escondiam alguma coisa.

As aulas começaram e a cada dia eu e Milla estávamos mais distantes. Eu já não fazia questão de ficar com ela, beijá-la era uma tortura e toda vez que ela se aproximava de mim, eu entrava em pânico, apesar dela continuar carinhosa comigo, sempre propondo atividades para fazermos e nunca pegando em meu pé.

O que eu mais queria naquele momento era que ela me desse um motivo para terminar com ela, mas ela não armou nenhuma confusão e nem deu ataque de ciúmes.

O tempo foi passando e este assunto continuou martelando em minha cabeça, então, depois de um mês de aula, eu a chamei para uma conversa séria.

Daquele dia o nosso namoro não passaria.

Ela estava conversando com as amigas no pátio da escola, quando eu a encontrei.

- Milla, precisamos conversar... – me aproximei dela, tentando controlar meus nervos.

Ela se despediu das meninas e me seguiu para o estacionamento.

Me encostei no meu carro e disparei, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Milla, quero terminar nosso namoro.

Ela me olhou alarmada e deu um sorrisinho.

- Como? Não entendi.

Respirei fundo. Isto seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

- É isto mesmo que você ouviu. Quero terminar o namoro – repeti pausadamente, olhando para seu rosto.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e me deu um tapinha no braço.

- Você está brincando comigo, – ela me olhou séria – Não está?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Que desabe o mundo agora!

Milla, finalmente caiu na real e me olhou raivosa.

- Ok, Edward... Você quem pediu... – ela saiu correndo para dentro da escola e ao chegar ao pátio, junto dos nossos amigos, começou a falar feito uma louca

– Gente, este BOBÃO acabou de terminar o namoro comigo, então estejam avisados que a partir de hoje, onde Edward Cullen estiver, eu não estarei!

Os meninos olharam para mim e soltaram um sorrisinho de alívio, já as meninas correram para amparar Milla, que agora chorava.

...

Dois meses se passaram e agora a minha turma estava às voltas com os formulários de admissão das universidades. Eu me inscrevi na maior parte delas, tentando aumentar as minhas chances. Tentei universidades de todos os tipos. Das mais tradicionais como Columbia, em Nova York e Harvard, em Cambridge, até algumas menos famosas como a Universidade da Louisiana, Arizona e Nevada.

O clima no meu grupinho estava horrível desde que terminei com Milla. Agora estávamos separados de vez e como os meninos me apoiavam, Milla, Laura e Norah declararam guerra aberta a nós três e se afastaram, nos tratando agora como inimigos. Quando nos encontravam, viravam a cara e só viviam cochichando, além de Milla, se fazendo de vítima, ter contado a todos os nossos colegas a sua versão para o fim do namoro, fazendo com que eles me olhassem torto e me acusarem de tê-la traído.

Ela estava jogando muito sujo e o pior é que todos estavam ao seu favor e contra mim.

Eu segui a minha vida, estudando, saindo com meus dois únicos amigos e com o apoio deles, tentando esquecer que um dia a namorei.

John tinha razão. Milla era muito esquisita e o pior, muito cínica e mentirosa.

Em uma tarde, enquanto estudava em uma das salinhas reservadas da biblioteca, ouvi vozes conhecidas da sala ao lado.

Era Milla, Norah e Laura, que pensando estarem sozinhas, conversavam animadamente.

Parei um pouco com o estudo e me concentrei na conversa delas.

- É isto mesmo Milla... – Laura falou – Aquele bobão só servia para isto mesmo, ser usado.

- Te falo do fundo do meu coração que se minha mãe não tivesse insistido tanto para que eu ficasse com ele por que a família dele é rica, eu nunca ficaria com Edward... Eca! Ele é muito nerd e muito metódico. – Milla falou.

Eu fiquei parado com o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Quer dizer que ela tinha me usado?

Ela não gostava de mim? Só estava comigo por interesse?

Estava me sentindo muito mal por ter confiado tanto nela...

A vontade que eu tinha era invadir a sala delas e encher as 3 de desaforos, mas me controlei e continuei a ouvir a conversa.

- Mas agora você está feliz, não é amiga? – agora foi a vez de Norah falar – Este seu namorado novo é tudo de bom!

Milla soltou uma risada e continuou a falar.

- Não é namorado ainda por que ele tem uma namorada, mas ele já prometeu terminar com ela e ficar só comigo...

Elas continuaram a falar e com isto, peguei algumas informações sobre o namorado de Milla. Isto poderia ser útil para mim.

Depois de um tempo ouvindo, decidi que já bastava e então sai escondido delas e fui para a casa de Louis arrasado por ter sido enganado.

Os meninos ouviram atentamente tudo o que eu tinha a contar a eles e assim como eu, ficaram indignados com a cara de pau delas.

Eles conversaram comigo, me apoiaram e também me consolaram, como bons amigos que eram. No meio da nossa conversa, John teve a idéia de eu me vingar de Milla.

Sim! Isto era bom... Fazer com que ela provasse do seu veneno era uma boa maneira de eu me sentir mais leve, então começamos a traçar planos naquele mesmo momento.

Uma semana depois da minha descoberta, o nosso plano estava pronto e então começamos a fazer algumas pesquisas, utilizando as informações que eu tinha conseguido com a conversa delas.

Uma das nossas melhores descobertas foi uma garota chamada Amelie que além de peça principal para a minha vingança, ainda seria meu par no baile de formatura.

Depois da nossa primeira conversa, descobri que ela tinha informações muito importantes para o meu plano, além de assim como eu, querer se vingar de Milla.

...

Mais um tempo se passou e a festa de formatura estava cada dia mais perto, assim como a minha vingança contra Milla. As aulas já tinham acabado e agora só me restava a expectativa da chegada das cartas de admissão para as universidades.

Minha vida agora estava mais tranqüila, pois não tinha toda aquela obrigação de estudar e tirar boas notas, então estava aproveitando o meu tempo livre para ficar com meus amigos, já que teríamos que nos separar em poucos meses.

Alguns dias depois algumas cartas começaram a chegar e eu ficava mais empolgado a cada novo envelope que abria e via que tinha sido aceito.

Pude escolher entre Darthmount, Harvard e muitas outras escolas tradicionais e renomadas, mas no final optei pelo excelente curso de Administração da University of Califórnia em Berkeley. John, foi aceito no curso de Engenharia Civil na Cal State University de Los Angeles e Louis, iria estudar Ciências Políticas na The George Washington University.

Como eu havia previsto, cada um iria para um canto do país, o que era chato, mas necessário para o nosso crescimento.

O mês de julho chegou, trazendo a minha formatura na High School. Era uma sexta-feira e meu pai e Esme vieram diretamente do Texas para assisti a cerimônia, assim às sete em ponto partimos do hotel que eles estavam hospedados para o teatro da escola a fim de encontrar a minha mãe e James.

Feliz com a interação harmoniosa da minha família, que agora conversava animadamente, fui encontrar meus colegas para o inicio da cerimônia. Como o sobrenome de Milla também começava com a letra 'C', ela se sentou perto de mim e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Devolvi na mesma moeda, sorrindo torto.

Ela não perdia por esperar o que iria lhe acontecer na festa de formatura.

A cerimônia foi rápida e na hora de me entregar o diploma, meu pai e minha mãe subiram juntos no palco, de mãos dadas, como duas pessoas civilizada.

Dei um sorriso largo. Era muita felicidade!

Terminada a parte solene, fui me preparar para a festa que iria acontecer em um dos salões de eventos da cidade. Agora o meu plano contra Milla iria começar para valer.

Depois de devidamente arrumados, fomos encontrar com Amelie e duas amigas suas que iriam acompanhar os meninos.

Esperamos o salão encher e fizemos a nossa entrada triunfal, de braços dados e sorrindo sem parar.

O impacto foi o esperado: Todos olharam para nós surpresos.

Dancei a valsa com Amelie, que estava se divertindo muito em ser o centro das atenções da noite, já que todos não tiravam os olhos dela e depois, quando o DJ abriu a pista de dança, juntamos o nosso grupinho e fomos nos divertir dançando os mais diversos ritmos.

- Edward, acho que a bandida está com ciúmes, olhe a cara feia com que ela está nos olhando – Amelie me virou em direção ao local onde Milla estava sentada, com uma cara tão feia, que até dava medo.

- Problema dela – dei uma risada maldosa – Esta cara feia dela ainda vai piorar...

- É verdade... – Amelie riu também – Muito obrigado por me dar a oportunidade de me vingar dela também.

- Não tem de quê – respondi, rodopiando pelo salão.

Dançamos mais algumas musicas, até que Amelie e suas amigas resolveram se sentar e dar espaço para que Milla se aproximasse de mim.

Logo depois, Milla veio tirar satisfações comigo, me puxando pelo braço até um cantinho do salão onde acontecia a festa.

- Quer dizer que você me trocou por aquela menina horrorosa que está com você... – ela falou arrogante – Que mau gosto...

- Você quem pensa... Estou bem melhora agora - Dei um risinho e me virei para sair de perto dela.

Já tinha jogado o anzol, agora só era ela morder a isca.

- Edward Cullen, estou falando com você – ela gritou e puxou a manga do meu paletó.

Dei outro risinho para ela, soltei sua mão da minha roupa e andei em direção ao palco, que agora tinha uma banda se apresentando, com Milla logo atrás de mim, me xingando.

Quando meus amigos me viram, eles me seguiram e Amelie subiu no palco comigo e John e Louis, seguraram Milla para que ela não fugisse.

Como já tínhamos combinado com o pessoal da banda antes, interrompemos a apresentação deles, o que fez com eu todos prestassem atenção em nós.

- Gente, temos um aviso a dar a vocês – Amelie pegou o microfone e começou a falar – Aqui nesta festa tem uma pessoa que se faz de santa, tem cara de santa, mas no fundo é mais suja e diabólica do que vocês possam imaginar.

Todos agora nos olhavam atentamente e o silêncio reinava no salão.

- Teve uma pessoa que a alguns meses atrás acusou este colega de vocês de a ter traído,- Amelie me puxou para o seu lado - Mas minha gente, a traidora na verdade é ela e vocês sabem por que?

Neste momento, o telão do palco, que antes passava imagens alheatórias, agora exibia fotos de Milla com o namorado de Amelie, em situações bem constrangedoras.

- Por que esta cara de pau, além de enganar o seu namorado Edward, se fazendo de santa e pura, ainda roubou o meu namorado – Amelie pausou e riu para a nossa platéia perplexa - e vocês querem saber de mais?

Ouvimos um 'sim' em coro. Milla agora se debatia nas mãos dos meninos, que agora a traziam para o palco.

Quando John e Louis colocaram Milla ao nosso lado, Amelie voltou a falar .

- Esta mocinha inocente aqui, está grávida – ela apontou para Milla e gritou a ultima palavra – Sim, isto mesmo que vocês ouviram... Ela está grávida do meu namorado, alias ex-namorado, por que pode ficar com o traste pra você. – Amelie puxou Milla e a colocou na frente do palco - Olhem como ela já está barrigudinha!

Depois deste momento, a confusão foi generalizada no meio do salão.

Pessoas gritavam xingamentos para Milla, outras gritavam palavras de apoio para mim, algumas apenas olhavam toda a confusão perplexas, Milla chorava amparada pelas suas amigas inseparáveis.

E eu?

Eu apenas ria, junto com meus amigos e Amelie de toda a confusão formada.

Peguei a minha parceira de vingança para sair do palco, mas antes olhei com desprezo pra Milla e falei até nunca mais.

Agora me sentia leve. Andei até o meu carro, escoltado por meus amigos e fui para casa com a alma lavada.

Ela teve o que procurou.

O que mereceu.


	7. Chapter 6

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> Novos Rumos<strong>

Logo depois da fatídica festa de formatura, recebi várias visitas e telefonemas de colegas e até de pessoas que eu nem conhecia, que ao saberem da vingança contra Milla, queriam me apoiar e me parabenizar.

A história repercutiu tanto que em pouco tempo, se tornou a principal fofoca da cidade. Neste tempo as mais fantásticas histórias sobre Milla e até alguns escândalos envolvendo a sua família, a tempo esquecidos vieram a tona.

Dentre as fofocas, todos comentavam que a mãe de Milla ficou muito feliz com gravidez por que o novo namorado dela e pai da criança é rico, filho de um deputado do estado do Oregon que veio para Sacramento fazer faculdade

Minha mãe, logo quando soube, ficou extremamente chateada comigo e me passou o maior sermão sobre responsabilidade, dizendo que eu não tinha o direito de expor a garota da maneira que eu expus, mas depois de saber de todos os fatos, ela passou a me apoiar.

Amelie voltou para a faculdade e me pediu para esquecermos este assunto. Para ela foi bem complicado por que o mau caráter é filho de uma grande amiga da mãe dela e ao contrário de mim, a família dela não a apoiou em nenhum momento.

Tentava levar a minha vida o mais normal possível, saindo com os meus amigos, me despedindo da turma que não veria mais após a ida pra faculdade e arrumando as minhas coisas para a minha futura mudança, quando começassem as aulas.

No meio do turbilhão, recebi a excelente notícia que Emmett também tinha sido admitido na Universidade da California e que iria para Berkeley comigo.

Para comemorar a minha formatura, meu pai me ofereceu uma viagem e como teria um período de folga entre o final do colégio e o começo da faculdade, iria aproveitar este período para fazer um 'mochilão' por alguns países da Europa junto com Emmett.

Para mim seria bom viajar, para esquecer toda a confusão que se tornou a minha vida nestes últimos meses e viajar com Emmett era garantia de diversão e boas risadas.

Seria uma terapia para mim.

...

Era começo de novembro e eu iria me encontrar com Emmett em Nova Iorque para de lá, começarmos nossa viagem pela a Europa.

No aeroporto, me despedi dos meus amigos em meio a promessa de nos encontramos nas férias de meio do ano e peguei o avião rumo a diversão, ao desconhecido e quem sabe, rumo a uma vida que eu ainda não conhecia.

- E aí cara, me conta esta história da maluca da sua ex-namorada direito – Emmett me perguntou curioso quando o encontrei no salão de embarque do aeroporto JFK – Só soube que você fez uma vingança de deixar qualquer um de cabelo em pé.

Fiz uma careta para ele.

Eu não queria voltar à esta historia de Milla, por que no fundo, ela ainda me doía muito.

- Esquece isto Emmett, tô falando sério... – murmurei olhando para o meu livro.

Ele me deu um tapa na cabeça e puxou o livro da minha mão.

- Vamos Edward, preciso me divertir um pouco – gargalhou alto – Conta o que a psicopata fez com você, por que seu pai não me deixou ouvir no dia que ele estava conversando com minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu te conto então. Mas você está proibido de me interromper com seus comentários, estamos entendidos?

Emmett, colocou as mãos na boca, fingindo lacrar os lábios e riu.

Dei um longo suspiro e desatei a falar desinibido.

Emmett, por algum milagre, consegui permaneceu calado, apenas fazendo caretas e soltando alguns risinhos enquanto eu contava todas as atrocidades que Milla tinha feito.

- Chave de cadeia esta Milla, hein cara? – a gargalhada de Emmett trovejou quando terminei de falar – Você se livrou de uma, imagina se você tivesse chegado aos 'finalmentes' com ela e este filho fosse seu? – ele riu alto outra vez – Em vez de você está aqui comigo, curtindo e indo para a Europa pegar várias gatinhas, você estaria trocando fraldas e agüentando a problemática. – ele me deu um tapa nas costas que quase me desmontou. – Você se safou hein cara?

Olhei feio para a cara dele e peguei minha mochila no chão.

- Vamos Emmett – levantei da poltrona - Para de tirar sarro da minha cara e pega suas coisas por que já ouvi chamarem nosso vôo. umas 3 vezes.

- Vamos sim cabeção! – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça – As gatinhas francesas, italianas, espanholas e inglesas não perdem por esperar o gostosão aqui.

Emmett tinha mania horrível de me chamar de 'cabeção', por que ao ver dele, eu era muito lerdo e um pouco estudioso demais e quem estuda demais fica com a cabeça grande.

Só Emmett mesmo para ter umas idéias destas.

...

Depois de longas 9 horas de viagem, ouvindo todos os tipos de besteiras vindas de Emmett, chegamos ao nosso primeiro destino: Espanha.

- Uau, quanta mulher bonita! – estas foram as primeiras palavras de Emmett ao desembarcar, enquanto nos dirigíamos à esteira de bagagens.

Ele olhava para todos os lados, sempre fazendo comentários sobre as mulheres que passavam por nós.

- Olha Edward, que loura linda! – ele me apontou uma garota que estava ao nosso lado na esteira – Vou lá pedir o telefone dela.

- Emmett, em vez de você está admirando a mulherada que nem nota que você existe, presta atenção nas nossas malas – falei já irritado com seus comentários e falta de juízo.

Emmett era uma criança grande e não levava nada a serio. Não tinha nada na cabeça, mas era uma pessoa de um coração enorme e muito ingênuo e eu adorava andar com ele.

Ele colocou seu boné virado para trás e riu.

- Edward, Edward... Pare de ser ranzinza e vamos viver a vida sem preocupações – ele me deu um tapinha no braço – Nestes dias, eu vou te mostrar como é bom ser um pouco irresponsável, mas muito feliz.

Até que eu queria ser um pouco irresponsável e muito mais feliz como Emmett sempre foi. Acho que ele está certo. Eu tenho que me soltar um pouco mais, arriscar mais, ser menos certinho e responsável.

Mas o grande problema é: Será que eu conseguirei ser meio irresponsável como ele é?

Peguei minha mala na esteira e toquei no ombro de Emmett, que já estava babando por outra garota.

- Vamos – falei - Como você mesmo disse, a diversão nos espera.

Nossa primeira parada foi em Madri, onde passamos alguns dias e conhecemos um grupo que, assim como nós, estava fazendo mochilão e estava hospedado no mesmo albergue nosso. Com eles conhecemos boa parte da Espanha e Itália, sempre viajando de trem ou de ônibus, em uma aventura que nunca pensei em viver.

Em cada lugar que parávamos conhecíamos pessoas novas, culturas novas e aprendíamos algo diferente. Estava sendo uma experiência sem igual para mim.

Emmett estava chamando muita atenção das mulheres por onde passávamos por causa da sua estatura e músculos avantajados. Todas diziam que ele não aparentava os 19 anos que ele tinha. Ele é claro, aproveitou e em cada parada nossa, ele ficava com uma garota diferente.

Eu, em Milão, conheci uma garota chamada Elisa e ela foi a minha única conquista em toda a viagem.

Mais por que, ao contrário de Emmett que ficava com qualquer uma, eu tinha que ter uma razão, ou sentir algo para que pudesse ficar com alguém.

Tinha que valer a pena.

E valeu.

Depois da Itália, nos separamos do grupo e seguimos para a França. Passamos a semana de natal em Lyon, uma cidade perto de Paris, com a irmã mais nova de Esme, Violet e seu marido Pierre

Depois de mais 1 mês dormindo em albergues, mal acomodado e comendo besteira, eu finalmente estava em um lar aconchegante, onde eu tinha uma cama confortável, boa refeição e a companhia do jovem casal.

Violet e Pierre foram os anfitriões perfeitos. Eles nos levaram para passear pela cidade, no final de semana fomos todos juntos a Paris e na noite de natal ceamos todos juntos, depois saindo para uma festa em uma boate, onde dançamos animados até o amanhecer.

Nunca pensei que poderia aproveitar tanto da minha viagem como estava aproveitando.

Na manhã do dia 25, minha mãe me ligou avisando que ela e Esme já tinham acertado o nosso apartamento em Berkeley e que iriam para lá arrumar tudo logo no primeiro dia do ano novo.

Pelo menos não teria esta preocupação, pois tinha certeza que minha mãe arrumaria tudo direitinho para mim e o único trabalho que eu teria era entrar em casa e aproveitar.

Depois da nossa semana com Violet e Pierre, partimos para a Inglaterra, nosso ultimo destino antes de voltarmos para os Estados Unidos e para a nossa vida real. Como teríamos 2 semanas para conhecer todas as cidades que queríamos, resolvemos começar pela capital Londres e depois seguir para Liverpool e Manchester.

Como chegamos na semana entre o natal e o ano novo, a cidade fervilhava, cheia de turistas. Era impressionante como pessoas de todos os tipos, de diversas nacionalidades conviviam na mais perfeita harmonia. Londres era a cidade mais cosmopolita que eu já tinha visitado.

Exploramos toda a cidade com olhar curioso, fomos a Pubs, assistimos a uma apresentação de teatro, mesmo a contra gosto de Emmett e até fomos a um jogo de futebol beneficente.

Queria fechar a minha temporada européia com chave de ouro.

Na noite de ano novo, enquanto Emmett conversava com um grupo de Australianos que tinha acabado de chegar ao albergue que estávamos hospedados, me sentei em um banquinho na porta e fiquei olhando para o céu, admirando as poucas estrelas que iluminavam a noite fria de Londres.

Já estava aqui a quase uma semana, provavelmente muito perto de Bella e a vontade de vê-la crescia a cada dia. Desde que eu cheguei, não parei de pensar nela um só minuto. Procurei seu rosto, seu sorriso, sua voz por todos os cantos que andei e algumas vezes até achei que tinha a visto.

Mas foi tudo ilusão.

Ilusão da minha cabeça confusa.

Eu sentia muita saudade dela, mas tinha consciência que reencontrá-la seria difícil.

- Que cara é esta cabeção? – Emmett se aproximou de mim, com duas taças de champanhe nas mãos – Tá fazendo um pedido à estrela cadente?

Ele estendeu uma das taças para mim com uma cara animada.

Dei um sorriso sem graça e a peguei a bebida das suas mãos.

- Estou só pensando um pouco na vida

- Pensar demais faz mal, ninguém nunca te disse isso não? - Ele deu uma das suas gargalhadas e puxou minha mão - Conheci umas gatinhas que me disseram que o point da virada do ano é a London Eye, então melhora esta cara e vamos pra lá curtir.

Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto e segui Emmett até a estação de metrô.

Como eu queria que, como por um milagre encontrar Bella pelas agitadas ruas de Londres.

Como eu queria reencontrá-la nem que fosse uma ultima vez.

**Janeiro de 2000**

- Não agüento mais avião! – Emmett resmungou quando nos acomodamos nas nossas poltronas do nosso ultimo vôo rumo a San Francisco

- Para de reclamar Emmett, agora quem está parecendo um velho resmungão é você – dei risada da careta que ele estava fazendo.

- Poxa cara, minha bunda já está quadrada! Se não fosse a presença das aeromoças gatinhas eu já tinha morrido. – ele piscou para a que estava nos ajudando e suspirou, fazendo cena – Elas são a minha única razão de ainda está vivo nesta lata de sardinha que voa.

A garota deu um sorrisinho sem graça e se afastou de nós, indo para a próxima fileira de acentos.

- Você está cada dia pior... – murmurei, prendendo o riso – Que cantada horrorosa Emmett

Ele trovejou um riso e me deu um tapa.

- Eu sei que elas gostam... – falou presunçoso.

Enterrei meu rosto em meu livro e Emmett ligou seu Nitendo DS e começou a jogar concentrado.

Nunca pensei que pudesse me divertir tanto, fazer tantas amizades e conhecer tantos lugares e culturas legais. A Europa me abriu os horizontes e agora eu esperava muito mais da vida do que somente estudar.

Agora eu tinha consciência que poderia me divertir sem perder de vista meu objetivo de ser um aluno exemplar. Para ser um profissional renomado.

Emmett apesar de ser meio maluco e totalmente inconseqüente, foi um companheiro de viagem ótimo e muito divertido.

Nós éramos os opostos que se completavam de uma maneira boa. O certinho e o doidão, o que apenas comprovava o quanto nos dávamos bem e como conseguiríamos conviver em paz morando juntos.

O vôo de Nova York para San Francisco foi tranquilo e em menos de 4 horas soltamos no SFO que estava lotado por causa das férias de começo de ano.

- Emmett, Esme não te disse que vinha nos buscar aqui? – perguntei quando saímos do portão de desembarque e não vi as nossas mães.

- Disse sim, vamos procurá-las.

Saímos, puxando nossas malas e olhando para todos os lados, até que Emmett paralisou em minha frente.

- Edward, olhe para aquilo – ele apontou para um pequeno grupo que estava reunido no fundo do salão, com faixas e balões nas mãos – Eu não acredito!

Eram as nossas mães, meu pai, James, Olivia, o pai de Emmett e sua namorada. Todos juntos, nos esperando e conversando harmoniosamente.

Parecia uma grande família feliz.

Arregalei meus olhos, incrédulo e soltei uma risada nervosa.

- Que vergonha! – ele murmurou.

Olivia veio correndo em nossa direção e pulou no colo do irmão o enchendo de beijos e abraços, depois me abraçando também.

- Estava com saudades de vocês – Olivia falou – As férias não foram tão legais este ano sem vocês.

Demos um beijo sanduíche nela, fazendo com que ela gargalhasse.

- Eu também Olivia, minhas férias foram menos divertidas sem você

Depois nossas famílias se aproximaram de nós dois e a festa foi completa. Tirei minha mãe do chão em um abraço bem apertado.

- Filho, que saudade! – minha mãe me olhou todo – Você está tão bonito... Está diferente...

Dei uma risada sem graça. Todas as mães dizem isso e era exatamente o mesmo que Esme dizia a Emmett agora.

Depois passei por diversos abraços, recebemos os balões e faixas com nossos nomes, até que meu pai resolveu se manifestar.

- Está tudo muito bom aqui, mas precisamos voltar para Berkeley para mostrar o apartamento aos meninos – ele falou animado.

Eles tinham alugado uma van para que fossemos todos juntos e aproveitamos o tempo de viagem de San Francisco para Berkeley para contar a todos um pouco do que fizemos nas nossas férias.

Depois de 1 hora, chegamos a aconchegante cidade. Berkeley é basicamente uma cidade universitária, então a caminho de casa vimos muitos bares e boates, além de um grande supermercado e um centro comercial.

Durante as nossas férias, as nossas mães tinham escolhido o local onde iríamos morar e já tinham levados os nossos pertences para lá e organizado tudo. Ou seja, era só nos acomodarmos e não nos preocupar com nada.

- Já gostei desta cidade – Emmett estava praticamente pendurado na janela da van – Muitos lugares para freqüentar e nos divertir, olha Edward!

Olhei ela janela e vi que a rua mais próxima a entrada do campus da universidade era cheia de bares, lanchonetes e pizzarias.

- Estou vendo... – murmurei. – Também gostei daqui.

Notando a empolgação de Emmett e conhecendo o filho, Esme resolveu falar.

- Vocês dois não se esqueçam que vocês estão vindo para cá para estudar e não para passar o dia se divertindo, entendeu Emmett? Notas baixas na universidade significa voltar para casa, estamos entendidos?

- Eu sei mãe. - Emmett revirou os olhos e soltou uma gargalhada. - Relaxe que seu filho é responsável e vai ser um aluno nota 10!

Depois que subimos a ladeira que dava acesso ao campus, vimos um condomínio, onde tinha escrito Clark Hall Residence & Aparts.

- Pronto, chegamos – meu pai anunciou e parou a van em uma das vagas de garagem.

- Dona Esme e Dona Elizabeth jogaram duro, hein? – Emmett logo se manifestou.

Eu permaneci calado, apenas observando o local escolhido para morarmos. Eram vários prédios baixinhos e um prédio principal, que logo descobri se tratar de uma residência universitária. Os outros prédios eram aparts e nós iríamos morar em um deles.

Passeando com nossa família pelo condomínio descobri que ainda contaríamos com piscina coberta e área de lazer com lan house, academia de ginástica e sala de TV, que eram comuns à residência universitária e aos aparts.

Nossas mães tinham escolhido um ótimo lugar para morarmos.

Emmett também observava tudo com uma cara boba e quando paramos na área de lazer, que estava cheia de estudantes, ele me puxou em um canto.

– Estamos bem, hein cara! – ele bateu em meu ombro – Este lugar é um paraíso!

Dei um sorriso satisfeito para ele.

- Também gostei muito daqui. – declarei

Chegamos ao nosso apartamento e ele era impressionante. Realmente, nossas mães tinham feito um trabalho maravilhoso. O local era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Tinha 2 dormitórios- suítes onde as nossas coisas já estavam organizadas, uma sala equipada com tudo o que precisaríamos, como TV, DVD, sofás, computador e uma mesinha. A cozinha era compacta e tinha um balcão que dava para a sala, onde faríamos nossas refeições. E o melhor de tudo: a varanda tinha uma vista muito boa de toda a área de lazer do condomínio.

- Gostaram do apartamento meninos? – minha mãe perguntou, diante a cara boba que fazíamos e ao silêncio de Emmett.

- Adorei dona Elizabeth! - o grandão falou animado – Excelente trabalho! – Ele beijou a bochecha da minha mãe e levantou Esme do chão em um abraço.

- Obrigada mãe, obrigada Esme – me limitei a falar, dando um abraço em cada uma.

Depois de nos entregar a nossa nova casa, nossos pais foram para o hotel, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte cedo, para passearmos pela cidade.

- Que maravilha! – Emmett se jogou no sofá da sala – Prevejo anos muitos animados por aqui...

- Espero que seja mesmo, Emmett - Sentei no sofá ao seu lado e respirei profundamente.

- Agora que estamos livres, que tal fazermos o reconhecimento da área e conhecer nossas novas coleguinhas?

- Acho melhor não... Ainda estou cansado da viagem – minha cabeça doía por causa das horas mal dormidas dos nossos vôos.

- Não aceito desculpas cabeção! – ele se levantou e puxou meu braço - Agora você é universitário e vai se divertir comigo!

- Porque não deixamos este reconhecimento para amanhã, quando estivermos descansados? – barganhei com ele mais não adiantou, o grandão calcou o tênis e foi para a porta.

- Hoje você fica, mas depois você não me escapa – ele riu – Vá dormir menininha mimada.

Emmett fechou a porta e eu fui para o meu quarto, organizar minhas coisa para depois dormir.

...

No dia seguinte, Emmett me acordou gritando em meu ouvido e me contando que tinha ido a residência universitária na noite anterior e tinha conhecido várias pessoas, dentre elas uma loira escultural chamada Rosalie.

- Cara, você não tem noção da loira. –ele falou animado – Linda, os cabelos ondulados, um sorriso magnífico e o melhor de tudo, cheia de amigas para te apresentar depois e é claro que eu já falei de você. Nós vamos nos dar bem cara!

- Com certeza - me levantei para fazer nosso café da manhã., sem dar muita atenção a sua conversa.

Sim era melhor eu cuidar do café da manhã, já que Emmett era especialista apenas em macarrão instantâneo e eu consegui aprender muita coisa, por que nas horas vagas ajudava minha mãe na cozinha

Ele me seguiu, ainda descrevendo a loira, suas amigas e a conversa que eles tiveram.

- Edward! – ele me sacudiu – As meninas são lindas e muito gente boa e já nos convidaram para a festinha de boas vindas da residência na sexta que vem e nós vamos, não é?

- Vamos sim Emmett – respondi fingindo animação, sabia que ele não ia calar a boca enquanto eu não esboçasse uma reação – Mas depois pensamos nisso por que agora temos que nos arrumar já que logo, logo o pessoal vem nos pegar para o passeio.

- Promessa é dívida! Vou te lembrar depois o que você me prometeu hoje - Ele trovejou uma gargalhada e me seguiu para a cozinha.

Logo depois a Van da nossa família parou na frente do nosso apartamento e seguimos por um passeio pela cidade e também por San Francisco que durou o dia inteiro. Depois de jantarmos todos juntos em um restaurante no Píer 39*, nos despedimos de nossas famílias no aeroporto, já que eles voltariam para as suas casas nesta noite, e pegamos o Bart** em direção à nossa nova casa: Berkeley.

...

Acordei na segunda-feira animado, pois era o dia da minha admissão na faculdade de Administração. Hoje pegaria meu horário de aulas, conheceria alguns professores e colegas e o mais importante: teria minha aula inaugural.

Passei no quarto de Emmett e o acordei para tomarmos café juntos. Ele, é claro reclamou que estava muito cedo, mas quando lembrei do nosso primeiro dia de aula, ele pulou da cama e me acompanhou em um café da manhã regado a planos para a nossa temporada em Berkeley.

Eu estava com um pressentimento que o meu tempo de faculdade seria a melhor época da minha vida.

Depois do café, nos trocamos e como vamos estudar áreas diferentes, Emmett foi para o prédio de ciências exatas, que ficava no final do campus e eu segui para o de ciência humanas, perto da reitoria.

Sai caminhando calmamente pelas ruas e vi pessoas de todas as partes do mundo confraternizando.

A animação pelo campus era evidente.

Segui até o imponente prédio onde seria feita a minha admissão e me deparei com um salão lotados de estudantes de todos os cursos da área de humanas. Eram muitas pessoas e o atendimento estava sendo feito em balcões identificados com os nomes dos cursos.

Enquanto andava pela sala tentando achar o balcão de atendimento do curso de Administração, ouvi aquela voz linda e melodiosa que reconheceria até depois de mil anos.

Não era possível, era?

Era a minha amiga, não era?

Me virei e fui seguindo a voz até achar uma garota que conversava animadamente em uma rodinha.

Sim! Era realmente ela!

E era muita sorte minha!

Me aproximei do grupinho e abri meu maior sorriso.

A garota mais linda que já tinha visto, se virou para mim e arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Edward? – falou, a vozinha melodiosa soando pela sala - Edward Cullen, é você mesmo? – ela piscou os olhos incrédula.

Estiquei os braços em sua direção e ela pulou em meu colo, nos derrubando no chão.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui! – me deu um beijo na bochecha e agarrou em meu pescoço.

Então pareceu que ao redor tudo sumiu, o momento parou, e estávamos apenas mirando os nossos rostos, nos olhando encantados com a surpresa que só poderia ser culpa do destino.

* * *

><p>Glossário:<p>

* Píer 39: Local turístico muito badalado de San Francisco onde se tem uma visão ótima de alcatraz (A famosa prisão onde Al Capone ficou) e tem várias lojinhas e restaurantes legais

** Bart: Tipo de metrô que liga San Francisco às cidades da Bay Área (que são as cidades da "região metropolitana" de San Francisco)

A autora também é cultura e já andou muitoooo de Bart e nas ruas de San Francisco kkkkk


	8. Chapter 7

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – Berkeley, nosso novo lar.<strong>

Todas as pessoas que estavam na fila da admissão se viraram para nós e nos olharam curiosas, mas isto não me importava agora por que eu tinha acabado de encontrar a garota que não me saia da cabeça a algum tempo, aquela com quem sonhei por noites e noites.

A garota que não me saiu do pensamento na noite de ano novo.

Bella.

A minha amiga Bella.

Com um sorriso ofuscante e jogada no chão comigo.

- É muita sorte te encontrar aqui! – falei pegando seu rosto em minha mão e acariciando sua bochecha em a ponta dos dedos – Muita sorte mesmo!

Ela se levantou do chão e me deu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo e me puxou até o grupinho de pessoas que ela estava conversando antes e se despediu deles, avisando que iria ficar comigo.

- Estas são as minhas colegas de quarto – ela falou dando de ombros ao ver meu olhar inquisidor – Depois te apresento a elas.

- Está certo, vou cobrar...

Andamos até o balcão central e pegamos nossas senhas de atendimento, depois nos sentando nas poltronas para esperar nossa vez.

- O que você faz aqui em Berkeley? – perguntei curioso por que pelo que eu sabia, ela iria ficar pela Inglaterra mesmo.

- Acho que o mesmo que você... Vou estudar, ou melhor...– ela piscou o olho para mim e soltou uma gargalhada - Vou fingir que estudo, enquanto me divirto muito!

- Vai estudar aqui? – falei surpreso . – Qual curso?

- Letras e Línguas Estrangeiras – ela riu – E você Sr. Certinho, vai se matar de estudar o que?

- Administração. – respondi orgulhoso, pois um dos melhores e mais concorridos cursos dos Estados Unidos estava aqui em Berkeley.

- Administração é a sua cara. – concluiu - Enquadrado e certinho.

- Me esforcei muito para conseguir as notas necessárias – dei um sorriso presunçoso – Mas tenho certeza que o esforço será recompensado.

O painel piscou o número da sua senha e ela se levantou, me puxando com ela.

- Com certeza! – ela bateu em meu ombro - Venha comigo pegar meus papeis da admissão – falou já me puxando para a mesa dos cursos de letras – depois pegamos os seus e preenchemos juntos, o que acha?

- Ótimo então. – a segui.

Logo depois a minha senha foi chamada e então seguimos para pegar meus papeis e encontrar um lugar confortável para sentarmos.

Enquanto preenchíamos os papeis da nossa admissão, conversávamos animadamente. Bella parecia ainda mais louquinha e expansiva do que era antes, falando sem parar, contando histórias e me fazendo milhões de perguntas.

Em nossas conversas, descobrimos que morávamos no mesmo condomínio. Ela me contou que tinha chegado a Berkeley logo após o ano novo e que dividia um quarto na residência universitária com uma garota vinda do Texas por que ela queria ter uma experiência de faculdade normal, lavar roupa, ter que arrumar seu quarto, se virar sem os cuidados do seu pai que queria alugar um apartamento para ela e mandar o motorista e a babá de quando ela era criança para cuidar dela.

Eu falei a ela que eu estava morando em um dos apartamentos com Emmett e expliquei o meu parentesco com ele, da relação de irmãos que sempre tivemos e contando de Esme e Olivia.

Descobrimos também, ao analisar o nosso horário de aulas, que teríamos algumas disciplinas em comum e então marcamos a opção para termos aulas na mesma classe.

Era incrível como estávamos nos dando bem e a nossa interação era tanta eu nem parecia que tínhamos nos reencontrado a menos de 1 hora depois de um longo período separados.

Bella gesticulava animada, sorrindo o tempo inteiro e eu fiquei ali, parado, encantado pela minha amiga.

Quando terminamos com os nossos papeis da admissão, era quase 1 da tarde e eu estava morto de fome. Precisava achar um lugar para comer e Bella logo sugeriu que fossemos almoçar em uma lanchonete perto dos prédios de Artes que servia uns sanduiches bem legais e diferentes.

Seguimos para lá com as nossas barrigas roncando, enquanto conversávamos mais um pouco.

A lanchonete era bem ampla e tinha as paredes todas decoradas com fotos e flâmulas dos times dos diversos esportes oferecidos na universidade. Escolhemos uma mesa no cantinho e nos sentamos.

- Eu ainda não acredito que eu te encontrei! – ela falou, passando os dedos no meu rosto – Ainda bem, né? Por que pelo menos agora tenho alguém conhecido para dividir meus dias tediosos de faculdade.

- Digo o mesmo Bella... – olhei em seus olhos verdes e brilhantes – Queria muito encontrar alguém conhecido.

Eu não cabia de felicidade em reencontrá-la, pois já tinha me conformado que iríamos seguir caminhos diferentes e que nunca mais iria vê-la, mas o destino quis que viéssemos parar na mesma universidade.

Uma universidade que pouco era escolhida por alunos de Sacramento ou por não ser longe o suficiente para os que queriam viver longe dos pais, ou por não ser perto o bastante para os que não queriam se separar da família.

Ela continuou a passar os dedos por minha bochecha com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Por que você escolheu vir para cá? – perguntei curioso – Tinham tantas outras opções mais interessantes para você escolher.

- Ah, eu achei a cidade legal e agradável... – ela revirou os olhos e riu – E alem do mais a cidade fica estrategicamente longe da minha mãe maluca e o meu pai louco de preocupação comigo achou ótimo eu vir para cá por que, se eu aprontar é perto para ele vir me buscar a força... E em falar no meu pai, ele vai ficar muito feliz quando eu disser a ele que você também está estudando aqui.

- E seus planos de estudar na Inglaterra?

Ela sorriu e jogou um dos cardápios para mim.

- Escolhe sua comida e enquanto esperamos te conto tudinho.

- Está bom, então...

Olhei o cardápio e depois de decidimos, chamei a garçonete e fizemos o nosso pedido.

- Vamos, agora me conte o q te fez mudar seus planos? – voltei ao assunto - Você parecia tão empolgada na ultima vez que nos vimos em ficar por lá.

- Vou te contar um segredo – ela se aproximou de mim, mirando em meus olhos e depois sussurrou com uma risadinha de canto de boca – Mas não conta a ninguém...

- Conta logo Bella e para de mistério. - Revirei os olhos – Por que você veio da Inglaterra?

Ela riu e se sentou no meu colo, toda serelepe, me deixando totalmente sem jeito e com o rosto todo vermelho.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o jeito livre, despachado e informal de Bella, que achava muito natural se jogar no colo, dar beijos na bochecha e abraçar os amigos, já que eu sempre fui muito tímido e o pior Bella percebia meu constrangimento e ria disso, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais vermelho ainda.

- A minha vida na Inglaterra era um tédio. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, jogando seu hálito quente em meu pescoço e fazendo com que a já conhecida corrente elétrica que passeava por meu corpo quando ela me tocava, voltasse com força total - A escola era péssima, só tinha meninas e eu já estava para sair louca, então... – ela se afastou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos – liguei para o meu pai, fiz um drama enorme e ele deixou que eu voltasse, com a condição de não estudar com nenhumas das minhas antigas colega, entendeu?

Balancei a cabeça assentindo.

Este tipo de traquinagem era bem a cara de Bella. Até imaginava o método de convencimento que ela usou com o pai.

Bella é impossível quando quer alguma coisa.

- E também eu liguei para a Jessica e ela me disse que tinha ouvido falar que você vinha pra cá e como a minha inscrição tinha sido aceita, resolvi arriscar. – ela continuou a falar rindo. – Só não pensava em te encontrar assim tão cedo...

Parei em choque. A louca tinha vindo para cá por minha causa?

Inacreditável!

- Bella... pare de brincar comigo.- murmurei.

- Não estou brincando Edward – ela fez uma cara séria pela primeira vez, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Acredite em mim!

É claro que eu acreditaria nela, pois nunca tinha a visto com uma expressão tão séria no rosto como esta que ela estava agora.

Sorri para a minha amiga maluquinha que ainda estava sentada no meu colo e fiz algo que não era típico meu. Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e ela riu.

- Eu acredito... – toquei o seu nariz e alisei sua bochecha.

Era incrível o poder que Bella tinha de me tirar do sério, revirar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e principalmente, me fazer pensar, agir e ser de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei.

Eu estava ficando completamente louco por Isabella Swan, mais uma vez.

Prendi meus olhos nos dela e a vontade de beijá-la veio forte, poderosa, nem sei de onde.

Bella me encarava confusa, enquanto eu continuava a alisar a sua bochecha meio entorpecido.

E foi neste momento a nossa comida chegou, o encanto se quebrou, ela pulou do meu colo para a sua cadeira com o rostinho todo vermelho e um clima estranho se formou.

Eu tinha conseguido deixar Bella Swan, envergonhada?

Isto era novidade.

O garçom colocou nossos pratos em nossa frente e começamos a comer calados e focados apenas em nosso almoço, até que ela resolveu romper o silêncio e o clima estranho, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- O que você fez nas férias Cullen? – já voltando pro clima normal Bella Swan de ser.

Desprendi os olhos do meu prato, dei um suspiro discreto e sorri para ela.

Já que ela tinha dito tão bonitinho que eu fui um motivo para ela vir para Berkeley, eu contaria a ela o episodio do ano novo.

- Eu fiz um mochilão pela Europa com Emmett. – falei animado em compartilhar a historia com ela -Foi presente do meu pai por nossa formatura de high school.

- Europa?- Bella me olhou curiosa- Foi a quais países?

Ela perguntou interessada, então desatei a falar tudo o que tinha feito em minhas férias com Emmett e Bella me ouvia atentamente e também contava as suas experiências nos locais que ela também visitou, enquanto continuávamos a devorar as nossas refeições.

- Tem uma história interessante de Londres para te contar – falei rindo.

- Ah, conta! – ela respondeu, pegando a minha mão sobre a mesa, toda empolgada.

- No dia do ano novo, eu estava na porta do albergue eu estava hospedado esperando Emmett terminar de se arrumar e aí fiquei olhando para o céu e lembrei de você. Eu achava que a gente não se veria mais e pensei que você poderia estar lá naquela época – dei um sorrisinho sem graça – E quando estava bem distraído, Emmett, com o jeito debochado dele, chegou e me perguntou se estava fazendo um pedido para a estrela cadente...

- Estrela cadente? – ela riu – Que brega! – falou fazendo uma careta fofa.

- Pois é... Eu nem estava pensando em estrelas, mas eu acho que algo conspirou ao meu favor, pois você está aqui... – dei outro sorrisinho.

- É... A estrela te escutou e o seu pedido deu certo... – ela brincou. – Acho que vou pedir para a próxima estrela que eu ver para conseguir tirar boas notas sem estudar.

Eu arregalei os olhos para ela, que caiu na gargalhada.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... – balancei a cabeça – Até hoje eu me lembro do dia que você roubou as provas...

- E fui expulsa da escola e mandada para o purgatório – ela completou rindo– Por isto que agora vou apelar para estrelas em vez de me arriscar a me meter em problemas outra vez...

- Boa escolha – concordei.

Ela deu um gole no refrigerante e mais uma mordida em seu sanduiche.

- E em falar em problemas e em escola, eu soube que você terminou o seu namoro com aquela criatura esquisita que era da nossa sala – Bella falou com desprezo.- Como é o nome dela mesmo?

- Milla... – murmurei, já corando.

- É isto... Milla, a sonsa. – ela riu – Pois é, Jessica alem de me fornecer o seu paradeiro, ainda me deu a maravilhosa noticia que você tinha terminado com aquela criatura.

Me segurei para não rir. Era engraçado como Bella se referia a Milla, como se ela tivesse ciúmes.

- É, eu terminei, sim... – falei sem emoção

- E por que você terminou? – me perguntou fazendo bico – Este detalhe Jessica não me contou, mas me disse que foi um babado.

Respirei fundo e comecei falar a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Milla nos mínimos detalhes, inclusive as muitas vezes que tínhamos brigado por causa do ciúme que Milla sentia dela.

Bella parecia se divertir com tudo o que eu estava contando, por que ela não parava de rir e soltar gritinhos de 'bem feito' e 'toma sua louca'.

- Terrível esta sua ex-namorada, hein? –ela bateu no meu braço e riu quando terminei de contar tudo – Bem que eu desconfiava que atrás daquela cara de anjinho, morava um diabinho dos bem apimentados... - pausou olhando para minha cara vermelha de vergonha - mas ainda bem que você deixou de ser lerdo e deu o troco.

- Lerdo? Ok Bella... – me fingi de ofendido – Pode tirar sarro da minha cara, eu deixo.

Ela voltou a rir, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me dando um beijo.

- É sério Cullen, adorei o que você fez com ela, eu mesma não faria melhor – ela pausou e fez uma cara pensativa – Alias, quem diria que atrás do seu comportamento sempre pacato, havia esta sede de vingança escondida?

- Bella... – brinquei, olhando ameaçador para ela.

Ela levantou as mão, em sinal de rendimento.

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou... –ela ria descontrolada, se jogando cada vez mais em meu colo. – Mas eu queria ter visto esta cena!

- Bella, por favor – murmurei, corando pela segunda vez, ao notar meia lanchonete nos olhando – Esquece este assunto...

Ela me deu outro tapa e se sentou direitinho na cadeira, dando um gole em seu refrigerante e me olhando.

- Vamos falar de temas mais alegres então. –ela falou fazendo uma careta – Me conta as novidades da nossa turma do colégio, como foi a formatura, onde o pessoal foi estudar?

Contei a ela tudo o que eu sabia, o que não era muita coisa e ela me perguntou sobre John e Louis, pegando as minhas mãos outra vez e fazendo um carinho.

Eu só faltei derreter na cadeira e a corrente elétrica me invadiu mais uma vez. Bella durante a conversa me deixou várias vezes com cara de deslumbrado abobalhado.

- Os John está em Los Angeles cursando Engenharia Civil e Louis em Washington cursando Ciências Políticas. – falei tentando não gaguejar.

Bella parecia pensar enquanto passeava com os dedos por minha mão.

- Sabia que a Annie ficou um tempão apaixonadinha pelo Louis? – riu – Ela passava o dia inteiro falando dele, suspirando por ele e até cartinha eles trocaram por um tempo.

- Ele me contou isto...

- Ele é uma pessoa tão legal, não é Edward? – ela se aproximou de mim, debruçando na mesa.

- É sim... – respondi perdido em seus olhos verdes – Louis é bem legal...

- Pena que naquela época era ele quem gostava de mim... – ela deu um sorrisinho de canto da boca e se afastou – Está na hora da aula inaugural, não é?

Olhei para o relógio atordoado, esperando que ela não percebesse minha cara de bobo e me levantei da cadeira.

- Vamos Bella! – andei até o caixa e entreguei dinheiro suficiente para pagar a minha refeição e a dela – As aulas já devem ter começado.

Me despedi dela na porta do auditório onde aconteceria a minha aula e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Mais tarde eu te ligo! – ela falou em meu ouvido e me abraçou, saindo em direção a sua sala.

Era incrível como Bella mexia comigo.

Com certeza estes anos de faculdade mudariam a minha vida, para sempre.


	9. Chapter 8

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> Que comecem as aulas... E as confusões também. <strong>

Cheguei da aula às 6 horas um pouco cansado e me deitei no sofá para descansar um pouco, já que Bella tinha me dito que me ligaria depois das aulas e a conhecendo como eu conhecia, ela iria querer sair.

Eu ainda custava a acreditar em tudo o que eu tinha vivido naquela manhã, tanto que, pela primeira vez, não consegui me concentrar nas explicações do professor dava e muito menos consegui anotar algo.

Meus pensamentos estavam longe e a única coisa que vinha à minha cabeça era toda a conversa que eu tive com Bella e o seu sorriso lindo.

A minha amiga Bella.

Estava de olhos fechados e perdido em meus pensamentos, quando ouvi a porta bater e o riso de Emmett que estava chegando em casa.

- Vamos seu preguiçoso! – Emmett me deu um tapa na cabeça e eu abri os olhos, mirando sua cara divertida – Levanta daí e se arruma que a noite é uma criança e as gatinhas nos esperam no Boliche da Main Street.

Nem me mexi e voltei a fechar os olhos.

Não queria saber de gatinhas. A única que me interessava ficou de me ligar e eu a esperaria.

- Para de sonhar acordado cabeção! – Emmett riu alto – Com esta cara dá até para pensar que você viu um passarinho verde.

Ok, eu conhecia Emmett bem o suficiente para saber que ele não sairia do meu pé nem tão cedo, então contar logo a ele sobre Bella.

- Passarinho verde não, mas encontrei uma amiga que eu queria muito encontrar. – falei empolgado.

- Amiga, é? – ele deu risada – Me conte esta história direito Edward...

Com uma expressão animada no rosto, contei toda a minha história com Bella para ele. Como nos conhecemos bem pequenos na escola, que sempre estudamos juntos até ela ser expulsa da escola por roubar as provas no 1º ano da high school, o dia que ela foi nos visitar em Sacramento e como ela provocou as minha amigas e algumas das maluquices dela.

Emmett só fazia rir até que soltou uma das suas perolas.

- Esta aí é das minhas! – bateu em meu braço – Sem noção e amante do perigo, sei que vou gostar dela!

Com certeza eles dois se dariam muito bem e se juntariam para tirar sarro da minha cara.

- Vou apresentá-la a você – falei com uma cara meio boba – Ela ficou de me ligar e eu vou esperar...

- Bom... – ele se levantou e andou para seu quarto – Já que você não vai comigo... Vou me arrumar e ficar bem gostosão. As gatinhas me chamam e a cerveja também.

Emmett foi para seu quanto e eu permaneci deitado no sofá, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

Um pouco depois Emmett apareceu na sala, sem camisa e com o celular no ouvido.

- Cabeção, Rosalie e suas amigas estão aqui no celular te convocando para ir ao boliche.

- Diz a elas que hoje infelizmente não posso, mas fica para a próxima.

- Mas é um Mané mesmo - Emmett riu e voltou a colocar o celular no ouvido – Meninas, a florzinha do Edward está esperando uma ligação da amiga e disse que fica para próxima, mas o gostosão aqui já está indo pegar vocês.

Ele desligou o telefone, se aproximou de mim e me deu um tapão na cabeça.

- Tchau Edward, se divirta com o toco que você irá tomar... – ele foi para a porta e antes de sair, me provocou mais um pouco - Onde já se viu... esperar mulher ligar... – e fechou a porta.

Eu não iria levar toco. Ela não faria isto comigo...

Eu a conhecia bem para saber que não faria isto...

No mínimo ela ainda não tinha chegado da aula.

Me levantei do sofá e fui preparar algo para comer e foi então que o meu celular piscou o seu nome.

Peguei o telefone afoito e atendi. A vozinha melodiosa de Bella logo soou do outro lado da linha, me deixando feliz.

Ela me convidou para sair para que pudéssemos colocar o resto da nossa conversa em dia e então combinamos que eu passaria na residência universitária para pegá-la em 1 hora para irmos a algum barzinho e papear mais um pouco.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botões, passei a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando o meu topete e rumei para pegar a minha amiga.

Bella estava sentada em um banquinho na frente da residência, mexendo no celular e quando me viu, correu para me abraçar e deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Onde vamos? – perguntei, segurando a sua mão e indo para o estacionamento.

Meu carro e o de Emmett tinham chegado à Berkeley nesta tarde, o que era ótimo, não que precisássemos muito de carros em Berkeley onde tudo era bem pertinho do campus da universidade, mas para ir a San Francisco ou outras cidades perto era bem melhor nos locomover de carro do que pegar ônibus ou metrô.

- Vamos a um boliche aqui pertinho – ela riu meio envergonhada – Minhas amigas estão lá. Tem algum problema para você?

- De jeito nenhum Bella! – sorri para ela – Vamos para lá sim.

Abri a porta do carro para ela e me sentei no lado do motorista.

- Carro bonito, hein Edward? – ela prendeu o cinto e se aconchegou no banco – Lindinho do jeito que você é. com este carrão a faculdade inteira vai suspirar por você...

Corei na mesma hora. Bella tinha o incrível poder de me deixar totalmente sem graça com os seus comentários espirituosos.

- Bella... Você sabe que eu não ligo para isto – falei sem graça e ela esticou o braço para tocar em minha bochecha.

- Mas não se preocupe, por que eu sempre te ajudarei a se livrar das interesseira, tipo a sua ex-namorada capeta. – ela riu.

Não respondi, ainda mais sem graça.

- Me diga onde é o boliche – falei tentando fazer com que ela esquecesse aquele assunto.

Ela me guiou até um centro comercial na Main Street, onde tinha vários restaurantes e lojas e no canto um local que parecia um galpão escrito Bowling and Bar.

- É aqui! – ela apontou para o galpão – Pode parar o carro aqui.

Estacionei perto da porta do local e saímos do carro.

O lugar era divido na parte que estávamos, que mais parecia um bar, com mesas, um balcão de bebidas e com uma musica agitada tocando ao fundo e atras de uma porta de vidro, uma pista de boliche com algumas mesinhas de apoio, que mais parecia uma boate por causa da luz piscante e da musica alta.

Ela me puxou pela mão, até pararmos perto de uma mesa grande, onde estavam os amigos dela.

- Oi gente! – cumprimentou o pessoal – Este é Edward meu amigo...

Seus amigos sorriram para mim.

- Cadê a Rose? – ela perguntou a uma garota loirinha que estava sentada na ponta da mesa.

- Está na pista de boliche desde que chegamos – a menina respondeu apontando para o recinto atrás da porta de vidro.

- Venha Edward – Bella voltou a me dar a mão – Vou te apresentar a minha colega de quarto.

Ele voltou a me puxar até que chegamos à pista de boliche e eu dei de cara com Emmett abraçado a uma garota loira e muito bonita.

- Cabeção! – ele veio correndo até mim – O que você faz aqui?

Ele olhou para o lado e quando viu Bella começou a gargalhar.

- Não acredito! – ele deu um abraço em Bella – Vocês se conhecem?

Sem entender nada, balancei a cabeça assentindo e Bella me olhou com uma carinha curiosa.

- Emmett, esta é a minha amiga Bella, a que eu te contei que eu tinha encontrado aqui.

- Eu já conheço Bella – ele me deu um tapa no ombro – Ela é a colega de quarto de Rose.- ele olhou para a garota que também tinha uma expressão curiosa – Rose este é Edward, meu irmão para todos os efeitos. – ele veio para junto de mim e soltou uma das suas piadas – Nos demos bem, hein? Colegas de quarto... Eu fico com o nosso apartamento e você com o quarto delas e está tudo certo – ele deu seu riso trovejante.

Olhei feio para a cara dele e Bella começou a gargalhar.

- Não acredito! É muita coincidência – ela me abraçou – Este bobão que é o seu meio irmão Edward?

- É ele mesmo Bella... – respondi rindo – É este cabeçudo mesmo.

Todos rimos juntos e como estava começando uma nova partida no boliche, eu e Bella fizemos uma dupla para jogar contra Emmett e Rose e mais 2 casais amigos deles.

Bella era péssima no boliche, então resolvi ensiná-la.

Ela quase jogou a bola em meu pé, depois pisamos na pista que estava encerada e tomamos uma queda, mas todo o eu esforço foi recompensado já que Bella depois de umas jogadas desastrosas, conseguiu fazer um strike e correu para os meus braços, me enchendo de beijos.

A partir dai, cada jogada que eu ou ela acertávamos foi comemorada com pulinhos, gritinhos e muitos abraços por parte dela.

Eu estava muito feliz e pelo que parecia ela também.

Depois de jogarmos uma partida inteira, Bella se sentou no sofá e suspirou.

- Estou morta! Vamos descansar um pouco? – ela puxou meu braço e eu cai ao seu lado.

Enquanto assistíamos ao pessoal jogar, conversamos mais um pouco.

- Quer dizer que Emmett é o seu meio irmão, quem diria? – ela riu, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Acho que ele e Rosalie estão se entendendo muito bem, olhe que bonitinho.

Olhei em direção ao casalzinho que se divertia, jogando, trocando beijos e provocações.

- Estou vendo... –murmurei ainda olhando a ceninha romântica deles dois.

- Se você precisar de refugio de Emmett pode contar comigo – ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou divertida – Acho que vou precisar de ajuda com a Rose também...

- Conte comigo, então! – ri fazendo uma careta – Fazemos um complô contra eles!

- Isto! – ela me deu outro beijo na bochecha e voltou a deitar em meu ombro.

Eu dei uma risadinha e encostei minha cabeça na sua fechando os olhos.

- Hey casalzinho ternura – Emmett me sacudiu – Vamos para a mesa do pessoal, vocês vem ou vão ficar aí neste amor todo?

Me mexi com o susto que eu tinha tomado.

Nós tínhamos cochilado?

- Vamos Bella? – chamei a minha amiga e ela abriu os olhos me mirando sonolenta.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, meio desorientada.

- Cochilamos... – dei risada, afagando seu cabelo.

- Só me faltava esta... Dormi no meio do bar de tão cansada... – ela suspirou -Vamos sim – ela me deu a mão e levantamos juntos, eu a segurando pela cintura.

Quando chegamos à mesa do pessoal, engatamos uma conversa animada sobre os cursos escolhidos.

Era impressionante como as pessoas se juntavam quase sem querer e no final todo mundo tinha um amigo em comum.

Bella, que já estava bem ambientada, a toda hora me incluía na conversa, tentando me enturmar também.

No nosso grupo tinham estudantes de vários cursos, que tinham se conhecido das mais variadas maneiras e que agora confraternizavam juntos.

E o mais interessante: quase todos moravam no condomínio que eu morava, o que era bom e também era garantia de festas e encontros animados.

O pessoal, bem animado, logo começou a combinar uma festa na área de lazer do condomínio na noite de sexta-feira para comemorar o início das aula e também para que todos se conhecessem.

Enquanto conversávamos, eu e Bella ficamos o tempo inteiro de mãos dadas, com seus dedos passeando livremente pela palma da minha mão, fazendo carinho.

Isto era muito bom...

Olhei para ela e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Vamos para casa? – falei, alisando seus cabelos ao vê-la bocejar e coçar os olhos – Estou exausto e você também me parece cansada...

- Vamos sim... Senão vou acabar dormindo sentada outra vez – levantamos, nos despedimos do pessoal com um aceno e seguimos para o carro.

Bella dormiu por todo o trajeto de volta para casa e quando chegamos ao condomínio, a peguei no colo e parei na porta da residência universitária aproveitando a oportunidade de tê-la no colo para sentir mais um pouquinho do cheirinho de lavanda.

- Bella, me diz onde é o seu quarto – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela abriu os olhos desorientada.

- Deixa Edward, eu vou andando – ela desgrudou os braços do meu pescoço – Me coloca no chão.

- Você tem certeza? - a coloquei de pé, ainda segurando em sua cintura.

Ela se virou para mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Estou ótima – me deu um beijo na bochecha – Boa noite... Sonhe com os anjos – ela entrou pela porta da residência e soltou um beijinho no ar, me deixando sem reação.

...

Era manhã de terça-feira e eu me levantei às 7 horas em ponto para me arrumar pra ir à aula. Estava morto de fome, então segui para fazer algo para comer.

- Aonde você se meteu ontem a noite cabeção? – Emmett já estava na cozinha, com a geladeira aberta, pegando os ingredientes para fazer um dos seus sanduíches enorme – Fui dar uma volta com a Rose e quando voltei não te encontrei mais...

- Bella estava quase dormindo em pé e eu a trouxe para casa – dei de ombros, abrindo o armário para pegar algo para comer. – E depois vim dormir.

Emmett gargalhou e estendeu o sanduiche que ele tinha feito para mim.

- Sei que você adora meus sanduiches, come aí que eu faço outro para mim.

- Valeu cara! – dei uma mordidona no pão que estava realmente bom – E você, voltou pra casa que horas?

Emmett se sentou ao meu lado na mesinha e desatou a contar muito empolgado a noite dele com Rosalie. Que ele tinha beijado ela, que ela era incrível, que ele queria algo a mais com ela e que ele estava apaixonado.

- Você não acha que é muito cedo para já estar apaixonado, Emmett? - fiz uma careta para ele. – Você só a conhece a 3 dias, seu maluco!

- Eu sei... – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça e desatou a rir – Mas ela é tão incrível que eu já apaixonei.

- Eu acredito... - ri junto com ele.

Emmett sempre foi dado a grandes paixões que acabavam em pouco tempo, e provavelmente este era o caso agora.

- E você e a Bella? – ele ficou sério e me encarou – Conte-me tudo e não esconda nada. Vocês já tiveram algo, estão se pegando, ou algo parecido?

- Como é? - pedi a cor com a sua pergunta – Não, é claro que não!

- Não é o que parece... - ele gargalhou – O climinha entre vocês está bem evidente, então se não rolou ainda, rolará em breve – ele piscou o olho para mim.

Suspirei alto e me concentrei em meu lanche da manhã.

Será que estava tão evidente a minha afeição por Bella?

Será que ela gostava de mim mais do que como amigo?

Eu acho que não...

- Você está vendo coisas onde não existe, Emmett. – tomei um gole de suco – Não tem clima nenhum entre nós dois. Somo amigos.

- Tem sim e de só amizade aquilo que eu vi ontem não tem nada – ele gritou – Até a Rose comentou comigo que saia faísca do olhar de vocês dois, não dá para negar.

Emmett sempre foi bem desligado das coisas, mas toda vez que ele prestava atenção, a opinião dele nunca falhava.

Resolvi abrir o jogo para ele e contei as cosias que aconteceram no colégio e da noite que fomos para a boate em Sacramento e quase nos beijamos, mas que nunca passamos da amizade por que era assim que ela me via e que eu devia vê-la.

Depois de me ouvir atentamente, ele soltou um riso de estrondar.

- É cara... Mas ela está mexendo com você e não é pouco... – fez uma cara pensativa – E você, aparentemente mexe com ela também, então... – ele me deu outro tapa nas costas – Acho que você devia ir tornando as coisas mais claras, dando umas indiretas para ela, sei lá... Acho que rola algo entre vocês, se você quiser.

- Será Emmett? – perguntei esperançoso.

Ele riu alto, pegou a mochila em cima do sofá e saiu, me deixando com a cabeça cheia, muito mais confusa do que ela já estava.

...

Os dias começaram a passar rapidamente e a festa do condomínio se aproximava, para o meu total desespero, já que eu odiava este tipo de evento e deste não poderia fugir.

Como tínhamos pedido na admissão, eu e Bella assistíamos as aulas de filosofia e sociologia juntos. Todos os dias eu passava no quarto dela para chamá-la e então íamos juntos para a faculdade, aproveitando este tempo para conversar e trocar figurinhas sobre os assuntos das aulas.

Eu tentava explicar muito das matérias a serem estudadas a Bella, já que ela logo admitiu que as detestava e não sabia quem era Platão nem Sócrates e eu, ao contrário dela, adorava estudar.

Sempre no meio das conversas, rolava um carinho na mão, um beijinho na bochecha, mas não passava disto e as palavras de Emmett me voltavam a mente a toda hora.

Será que ele estava vendo coisas onde não existia?

Para mim éramos apenas super amigos e eu adorava isto.

Na sexta-feira, não foi diferente, peguei Bella cedo na residência universitária e fomos para a aula de filosofia juntos, de mãos dadas enquanto eu falava para ela sobre a Grécia antiga e os pensadores, pais da filosofia.

- Edward... – ela interrompeu meu discurso sobre os pensadores – Você vai hoje a noite, não vai?

Dei um sorriso sem graça para ele e assenti, balançando a cabeça.

Que jeito eu tinha?

-Ótimo! – ela abriu um sorriso luminoso – Por um momento eu pensei que você não iria, já que Emmett me disse que você não estava animado.

- Vou sim, não que eu goste, mas todos vão...– murmurei – Você vai comigo?

- É claro! – ela agarrou no meu pescoço e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Passa no meu quarto às 8 que vamos juntos.

Ótimo!

Agora que eu não fugiria mesmo...

...

Na noite de sexta, cheguei no salão de festas do condomínio de mãos dadas com Bella e logo notei que a festa seria maior do que eu tinha imaginado.

O salão estava repleto de pessoas. Algumas dançavam animadas no meio da pista de dança e outras conversavam sentadas nos sofás espalhados pelo ambiente. Tinha uma mesa com diversos aperitivos em um dos cantos e um bar, onde estava sendo servidas bebidas no outro lado.

- Venha Edward! Vamos pegar algo para beber! - os olhinhos de Bella brilhavam empolgados.

Olhei ao redor e me deu um frio na espinha.

Era bem pior do que eu pensava!

- Acho melhor não Bella... – dei um sorriso sem graça – Vai você, eu vou ficar sentadinho aqui no sofá – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me sentei junto a uns colegas nossos.

- Você quem sabe... – ela fez muxoxo e saiu correndo chamando umas colegas.

Fiquei quietinho no meu canto, conversando com a turma dos que não dançam e não bebem, mas a toda hora eu observava o movimento.

Vi Emmett passar abraçado com Rosalie irem em direção ao jardim, vi outras pessoas conhecidas passarem por nós e nos cumprimentarem e vi Bella beber pelo menos umas 3 long necks de cerveja, pois toda vez que ela vinha falar comigo, ela tinha uma garrafa cheia nas mãos.

Depois de mais um tempo sentado, resolvi dar uma volta e procurar Bella e quando cheguei perto do bar, a vi dançando sensualmente, junto com duas colegas, com outra garrafa de cerveja na mão, enquanto o vestido que ela vestia subia por sua coxa e com toda a ala masculina suspirando com a cena.

A raiva me subiu e eu dei alguns passos em sua direção, mas parei com a cena a seguir.

Bella, abraçada com uma das meninas, se debruçou no balcão do bar e tentou subir nele, mas uns garotos que as admiravam, as abraçaram e começaram a andar com elas para longe, enquanto elas se acabavam de rir, totalmente bêbadas.

Eu sabia que as intenções deles não eram nada boas.

Isto era demais para mim, então resolvi ir atrás dela antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

- Eu fico com ela - cheguei perto do garoto, e educadamente tirei Bella dos seus braços e ele deu de ombros, saindo sem nos olhar.

- Edward, o quê...? – ela começou a falar, ma eu não deixei que ela continuasse.

- Bella, por favor, me dê esta cerveja – peguei a garrafa da mão dela e escondi atrás do meu corpo.

Ela começou a se jogar em cima de mim, tentando pegar sua bebida e me fazendo cócegas.

- Não tem graça Cullen – ela puxou meu braço, se acabando de rir - Me dá minha cerveja seu chato.

Me soltei dela e joguei a garrafa na lata do lixo.

- Você já bebeu demais... – a abracei tentando levá-la para se sentar nas poltronas da sala.

- Você jogou minha cerveja no lixo! – ela começou a se debater em meus braços. – Eu não acredito!

- Quieta por favor, senão te levo para casa agora! – falei ríspido com ela, fazendo-a suspirar.

Só demos alguns passos e ela, não sei como, conseguiu se soltar de mim e saiu correndo para a pista de dança meio cambaleante.

Eu não iria desistir!

Ela ia parar de beber e era agora!

- Bella! – a segui, segurando-a pela cintura com toda a minha força – Venha comigo... Vamos sentar um pouco... – tentei convencê-la.

Bella se virou e abriu um sorrisão.

- Venha você comigo, Edward... Vamos dançar - agarrou em meu pescoço e começou a dançar desengonçada.

- Não Bella... –sussurrei, mas ela me calou colocando o dedo em meus lábios.

- Sim... – ela piscou para mim e não resisti.

Dei uma risada e comecei a me mover ao ritmo da musica, segurando Bella entre meus braços, já que ela estava cada vez mais cambaleante.

Depois da primeira música, ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e desceu as mãos para as minhas costas, fazendo carinho lá, enquanto dançávamos a próxima música, que era mais lenta.

- Você é chato demais, mas mesmo assim eu te amo! – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, ficando na pontinha dos pés e me dando um beijo atrás da minha orelha que fez todo o meu corpo de arrepiar.

Eu a afastei um pouco e ela riu.

Ela estava louca?

Como que ela diz uma coisa destas?

Era um fato que Bella queria me enlouquecer!

Não respondi nada e usando muito do meu controle, apenas continuei embalando seu corpo em meus braços, tentando, sem que ela percebesse, chegar mais perto de um sofá no canto da boate.

Ela começou a me provocar, descendo as mãos por minhas costas e parando na minha cintura.

- Você é tão lindo Edward... – ela falou, subindo as mãos subindo para as minhas costas outra vez – E tão cheiroso... – ela voltou a colocar o nariz em meu pescoço.

Eu estava muito mexido, mas também estava resistindo as suas investidas bravamente, afinal ela estava bêbada e não lembraria nem da metade das coisas que estava me falando.

- Você não sabe o que está falando Bella – me afastei e mirei seus olhos.

-Ahhh Edward... – ela voltou a se jogar nos meus braços, quase nos derrubando no chão – Para de ser certinho, vamos curtir!

A partir deste momento, a maluquinha começou a me agarrar, me beijando por todo o rosto, prendendo as mãos em meu pescoço e me empurrando para a varanda.

- Bella, para com isto... – sussurrei tirando seus braços do meu pescoço e tentando afastá-la de mim a qualquer custo – Você está bêbada.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e alisou a minha bochecha.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo... – falou sensualmente e piscou olho para mim.

Eu já não podia mais responder pelos meus atos.

Bella era uma tentação.

E eu queria muito beijá-la, mas não devia...

Ela estava bêbada!

Muito bêbada mesmo!

- Eu estou falando sério... – olhei diretamente para ela, meio desesperado – Para com isto Bella!

Ela me olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e com aqueles olhos verdes me hipnotizando, voltou a se aproximar, parando com os lábios a centímetros dos meus, nossos narizes roçando.

- Eu quero você... – ela falou fazendo uma cara sensual e soltou seu hálito, que era um misto de menta e tequila, em meu rosto

Louco de desejo eu vacilei...

Eu estava perdido...

Totalmente perdido...

Eu não ia resistir...


	10. Chapter 9

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>– Para que segurar?<strong>

Com Bella tão junto a mim, estava difícil raciocinar direito.

Ela segurou em meus ombros com força e deu um beijo no cantinho da minha boca.

Provocante.

Linda.

Mas eu não podia!

- Não... – consegui sussurrar, me soltando dela – Vamos parar com isto, ok?

Ela não desistiu e me segurou pela nuca , puxando meu rosto para perto outra vez.

- Relaxa Edward – falou baixinho - Beijo de amigo, sem compromisso...

Ela prendeu seus olhos no meu e eu senti toda a confiança que ainda me faltava.

A encostei no parapeito da varanda e prendi meus braços ao lado do corpo dela.

- Tem certeza? – sussurrei perdido em meus sentimentos confusos e ela me interrompeu.

- Cala a boca, Edward! – enterrou seus dedos em meu cabelo, colando seus lábios no meu.

A partir deste momento me entreguei aos meus sentimentos e a beijei com vontade, sua boca macia, quente e aconchegante na minha, movendo-se desesperada, assim como a minha.

Era vontade.

Era necessidade.

Coloquei uma das minhas das mão em sua cintura, a com a outra acariciei seus cabelos

Era um beijo muito esperado, muito sonhado e estava saindo tudo da maneira que eu esperava.

Os lábios se moldaram perfeitamente, nossas línguas se tocavam sensualmente e sem pressa, aproveitando todo o calor, todo o sabor e nossas respirações ofegantes e corações disparados estavam no mesmo ritmo.

Bella agarrou-se ainda mais em meu cabelo e soltou um suspiro longo, jogando o corpo para trás e me puxando com ela, fazendo com que quase caíssemos.

- Bella... – separei nossas bocas e segurando seu corpo a afastei do parapeito, girando nossos corpos – Calma!

Ela encostou a testa na minha e deu uma risada linda, me abraçando.

- Sabia que eu queria te beijar desde aquele dia na boate de Sacramento – ela disparou – Sempre te achei lindo, mas naquele dia não deu certo, né? – riu se afastando um pouco e pegando em minha mão, continuou a falar – Você ainda namorava aquela lerda e eu estava bem confusa, mas eu acho que devia ter te agarrado assim mesmo e acabado com a minha vontade.

Bella fixou os olhos verdes e hipnotizantes nos meus, me fazendo ficar sem reação.

Era felicidade demais!

- Edward fala alguma coisa! – ela sacudiu o meu ombro.

Saindo do transe, apenas abri um sorriso enorme e corei, hipnotizado pelo seu olhar.

- Você fica tão lindo corando... – ela passou a mão em minha bochecha– Alias, você é lindo de qualquer jeito.

Na minha cabeça eu repetia freneticamente que ela estava bêbada, tentando não colocar muita expectativa naquele momento.

-Bella... – falei baixinho, mas ela colocou o dedo nos meus lábios

- Não fale Edward, aja! – ela aproximou o rosto do meu outra vez, roçando o nariz no canto da minha boca – Faça como eu, se permita a fazer o que você tem vontade...

Tomei as palavras dela como a mais absoluta verdade e me permiti a beijá-la brevemente, sentindo todas as sensações voltarem a tona.

- Finalmente... – ela riu, se jogando para trás e me puxando com ela – Edward Cullen tomou uma atitude... – ela colocou o nariz em meu pescoço e respirou lentamente – Uma atitude de homem...

A afastei de mim e mirei seu rosto, estreitando os olhos.

Não estava fazendo bem ao meu juízo ela me provocar desta maneira.

E eu não gostava de ser provocado, então resolvi dar uma resposta à altura da sua provocação.

- Quieta Bella... – falei sério ao seu ouvido, e pegando-a com uma mão pela cintura e com a outra sua nuca, colei nossos lábios de novo, dando-lhe um beijo à altura do meu desejo.

E desta vez nosso beijo não foi suave e nem lento ...

Foi urgente, faminto ...

Sem fôlego...

Quase irracional.

Quando a soltei estávamos sem ar e Bella me olhava com olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho.

Na hora gelei com medo de que tivesse feito algo errado, mas Bella soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa que me fez ficar sem ação.

- Uau Cullen, isso foi... - ela balançou a cabeça, ainda mais desorientada – Foi demais! - soltou por fim. - Vou te provocar mais vezes...

Não conseguir falar nada, apenas balancei a cabeça e a peguei pela cintura para entrarmos na festa.

- Vamos entrar agora... – falei tentando esquecer minha atitude impulsiva, por que pelo que parecia ela não ia nem lembrar...

Bella não protestou, apenas rindo, mas quando entramos no salão, ela se soltou de mim e correndo cambaleante, foi para o bar e pegou duas taças de tequila, me entregando uma e segurando a outra.

- Não Bella... – tentei pegar a taça na sua mão – Você não vai beber mais.

- Shiiii, relaxe... – ela riu – Só vamos brindar!

- Brindar o que? – perguntei confuso e ela levantou a taça.

- Vamos brindar a nossa amizade colorida! – ela bateu sua taça na minha e entornou todo o liquido em um só gole, antes que eu tivesse a chance de pegá-la em sua mão. – Ao nosso amor diferente! – ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo no canto da boca, caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

Ela estava impossível e eu tinha que fazer algo a este respeito.

- Bella... Vamos parar de beber? – tentei segurar seu braço, mas ela se virou e saiu andando.

- Nem venha trás de mim!– falou meio zonza e tombou para o lado.

Não sei como, mas consegui alcançá-la antes que ela caísse, segurando em sua cintura e colocando-a no colo.

- Só me faltava esta... – murmurei ajeitando seu corpo pequeno em meus braços e seguindo para o seu quarto, para colocá-la para dormir.

No meio do caminho Bella abriu os olhos desorientada e ao me ver abriu um sorriso e se agarrou em mim, segurando meu pescoço com os braços e minha cintura com as pernas.

- Estamos indo para o seu quarto... – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Mas preciso da chave...

Ela soltou uma das mãos do meu pescoço e pegou a chave no decote do vestido, estendendo-a para mim e depois deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Abri a porta em um chute e entrei no quarto, pousando-a sentada na sua cama.

- Chegamos... – soltei suas pernas e seus braços de mim – Agora relaxe, por favor...

Ela me olhou e choramingou voltando a se agarrar em meu pescoço e me derrubando sobre ela.

- Edward... Não vai embora por favor... – pediu manhosa – Dorme aqui, por favor... Fica comigo...

Os olhos dela estavam quase se fechando e seu corpo tombava para o lado.

Ela tinha bebido muito e os piores efeitos viriam agora.

Não podia deixá-la sozinha.

Iria ficar até que Rosalie chegasse.

- Eu vou ficar Bella... me soltei do seu abraço e a encostei na cabeceira da cama com medo que ela caísse – Mas me ajude, preciso te trocar antes. Onde ficam as suas roupas?

Ela apontou para uma cômoda que ficava no canto do quarto e depois se jogou nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos.

Abri uma das gavetas, peguei um conjunto de moletom folgado e voltei para a sua cama para tentar trocar a sua roupa.

- Vou tira o seu vestido para trocá-lo por uma roupa de dormir, está certo? - Peguei-a pelos braços e a coloquei sentada na cama. – Por favor, me ajude ficando quietinha...

Bella abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Pode fazer o que quiser de mim... – ela falou baixinho e levantou os braços – Sou toda sua...

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo.

Meu Deus, onde eu fui me meter tomando conta de Bella bêbada?

Se ela já era inacreditável, agora ela estava pior.

- Eu disse quieta Bella – Passei o vestido por sua cabeça e logo vestir o casaco do moletom, olhando para o lado para não vê-la só de roupa íntima.

- Eu estou quieta – ela fez uma cara sapeca, se jogando na cama e levantando as pernas.

- Estou vendo – murmurei mais para mim mesmo e vesti a sua calça. – Agora durma e não se preocupe que eu não sairei daqui...

Ela balançou a cabeça e se deitou na cama esticando a mão para mim.

- Você segura a minha mão até eu dormir? – ela pediu dengosa.

- Seguro sim... – puxei a poltrona para mais perto da sua cama e me sentei, apertando a sua mão na minha.

Eu tinha a esperança de que Bella dormisse logo e não me causasse mais problemas, mas o tempo passou e ela não fechou os olhos em momento nenhum, apenas me encarando.

A carinha que ela fazia era muito fofa.

Meio bêbada, meio fascinada.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntei curioso ao notar seu olhar fixo em mim.

Ela então, soltou um riso alto e se sentou na cama de repente, ainda me analisando.

- Bella? – não entendi a reação dela.

- Eu te beijei! – ela começou a rir sem parar, quase caindo da cama.– Alias, eu te agarrei!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas totalmente descoordenada, tombou para trás, quase batendo a cabeça na parede, tendo outro ataque de riso.

- Eu sei o que fizemos Bella... – sussurrei, me levantando da cadeira e sentando ao seu lado na cama – E amanhã, quando você estiver sã e puder manter uma conversa, nós falamos sobre este assunto.

Suavemente, a deitei na cama outra vez e fiquei alisando o seu cabelo tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse e dormisse logo, me evitando muitos problemas.

Bella subiu em meu colo, e suspirou alto. Seus olhos estavam quase fechando e eu estava feliz por isto, mas em outra rodada de risos e ela voltou a me provocar.

- Você também me beijou, Edward... – soltou outro risinho – E foi bommmmm...

Não queria ter este tipo de conversa com ela neste estadão em que ela estava.

Bêbada, tonta, perigosa.

E acima de tudo: aparentemente sincera.

- Bella, vai dormir... – cortei seu discurso e fiquei afagando suas costas. – Senão vou embora...

- Não vai nada... – murmurou, alisando meu braço. – Você não vai porque eu te amo e você me ama também...

Pronto! Agora até declarações de amor?

Pena que ela não lembraria de nada ao amanhecer...

- Bella... – falei meio desesperado com a quantidade de besteira que ela estava falando – Amanhã falamos sobre isto...

- Você é engraçado... – ela voltou a levantar, mirando em meus olhos e outra risadinha escapou – Tão tímido...

Ela esticou os braços tentando me pegar e tombou para o lado, quase caindo da cama, mas eu a amparei.

- Tente dormir, Bella.- eu incentivei, passando a mão por seus cabelos e deitando-a na cama mais uma vez.

- Não, eu quero que você me beije de novo.- ela falou rindo.

- Não... – murmurei, segurando-a pelos braços para que ela não levantasse da cama. – Não provoca Bella...

-Por favor... – ela piscou o olho – Te juro que depois eu durmo e não te chateio mais.

Com aquela cara linda e pidona, era difícil resistir, então já que eu estava no fogo mesmo...

Ia fazer o serviço completo.

Abaixei a cabeça e me preparei para dar um selinho rápido em seus lábios, mas ela me puxou com força, fazendo com que eu tombasse sobre o seu corpo.

Sem me dar chance de escapar, Bella agarrou em minha nuca e a partir deste momento eu me perdi, minha boca já na de Bella, movendo-se urgente e desesperada.

Eu a queria muito e não ia desperdiçar este momento, afinal foi ela quem me provocou.

Deixando a razão de lado, me entreguei ao meu desejo, a minha necessidade de estar junto a ela e passei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e a puxei para mais perto sem medo, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama.

Ela deu uma mordidinha em meu lábio inferior e eu ofeguei, abrindo passagem para que as nossas línguas se tocassem delicadamente e nossos lábios se fundissem, até perdermos o fôlego.

Quando a soltei, Bella desabou na cama. Sua cara era engraçada. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados e ela tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Obrigada Edward! – ela sussurrou. – Já foram quantas vezes com este?

Ainda tentando acalmar meu coração disparado, dei um beijo em sua testa e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- Quatro Bella... - falei em seu ouvido. - Agora, como você me prometeu, durma por favor.

Ela então me olhou e corou em um vermelho vivo.

- Estou fazendo papel de tonta, não é? - ela falou entre um risinho. - Tudo bem, vou dormir, mas amanhã quero mais beijos...

Revirei os olhos e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, me recostando na cabeceira da sua cama e a colocando em meu colo.

Bella incoerente estava muito divertida, mas também muito, muito perigosa.

- Boa noite Bella – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Agarrada em mim, ela ainda soltou alguns risinhos e tentou levantar a cabeça algumas vezes, mas logo se rendeu ao sono e a bebida e acabou dormindo.

Assim que vi que ela não acordaria, comecei a me levantar suavemente, mas ela sussurrou meu nome e agarrou em minha mão.

Achei melhor não me mexer mais e ainda recostado na cabeceira da cama, endireitei Bella em meu colo e estiquei o cobertor sobre ela.

No calor do meu colo, ela ficou quietinha e pela primeira vez naquela noite, observando-a dormir tranqüila, pude pensar no que tínhamos feito.

Estava muito confuso com todas as atitudes de Bella. Apesar dela estar absurdamente bêbada, ela agia como quem soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Será que os beijos valeram ou não?

Será que as suas palavras foram sinceras e ela gostava de mim, mais do que como amigo?

Eu tinha muitas perguntas e precisava de respostas.

Repassei o que ela me disse mentalmente e tudo parecia ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeiro, mas também tão insano que era difícil de acreditar que eu vivi e ainda estava vivendo aquele momento junto à Bella.

Depois de pensar mais um pouco, ouvindo a sua respiração tranqüila e afagando o seu cabelo, me decidi.

Ao amanhecer, com nossas cabeças no lugar, resolveríamos o que fazer com esta situação.

Recostei a minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechei meus olhos, esperando que Rosalie não demorasse.

- O que é isto aqui? – uma voz ressoou no quarto, me acordando.

Olhei para todos os lados assustado e vi Emmett e Rose parados na porta do quarto rindo.

– Edward e Bella dormindo agarradinhos? – outro riso exagerado trovejou – Que bonitinho...

Bella se mexeu em meu colo e eu dei um beijo em sua cabeça e sussurrei um _apenas durma _ em seu ouvido e bem devagar me levantei da cama.

- Cala a boca Emmett – o olhei com raiva – Bella bebeu demais e me deu o maior trabalho para colocá-la para dormir, então não venha acordá-la.

Rosalie apenas observava, calada da porta, mas Emmett já estava ao meu lado, dando tapas em minha cabeça.

- Tá certo cabeção... - Emmett desatou a rir – Eu acredito...

- Fica calado Emmett, se Bella acordar a culpa é sua - fiz outra cara feia para ele – Rose você cuida dela, por favor? – Me virei para Rosalie.

- Claro Edward, Pode ir que eu cuido dela direitinho. – Rose se aproximou da cama de Bella e deu um beijo em sua testa – Mas esta minha amiga é louquinha mesmo...

Agradeci a Rose com um sorriso e puxei Emmett para fora do quarto, antes que ele acordasse Bella com outro de seus risos de estrondar.

Seguimos até nossa casa calados, mas este silêncio só durou até a porta ser aberta.

- Você quer me explica o que aconteceu? – ele me olhou com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Te conto... - respirei fundo e fui para a cozinha, preparar um sanduíche para mim. – Enquanto lanchamos algo. Estou morto de fome.

-A Bellinha não deixou você comer não? – ele riu e eu me limitei a negar com a cabeça.

Enquanto devorávamos nossos sanduíches, contei a ele tudinho, nos mínimos detalhes, esperando que ele tivesse algum conselho a me dar.

Emmett riu da situação e fez alguns comentários espirituosos, coisas típicas dele.

- É cabeção... – Emmett fez uma cara séria quando terminei de falar – Você está ferrado! A garota não é brincadeira não... – ele riu - Bella é terrível e já deu para notar que ela vai te dar muito trabalho.

- Já notei isto... - dei um sorriso fraco

- Quer um conselho de amigo? –ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas – Vá devagar com ela, afinal não dá para confiar em declarações feitas no calor da emoção e da cara cheia de bebida.

- Com certeza... – concordei – Emmett, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- É claro, né cabeção? – ele bateu em minha cabeça – O que você quiser.

- Não comenta nada do que eu te disse com Rosalie até que eu converse com Bella. – pedi meio envergonhado.

- Claro que não! – ele fez um gesto de estar passando um zíper na boca – Daqui não sai nada até que você me autorize.

- Valeu Emmett! – batei em seu ombro – E como foi a sua noite com Rosalie, vocês já se acertaram mesmo?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e me contou, fazendo graça que a cada minuto ele ficava mais apaixonado por ela e que ela era a mulher da sua vida, me fazendo gargalhar.

Emmett é mesmo uma figura sem igual!

– Obrigada por me ouvir e pelos conselhos. – falei já me dirigindo para o meu quarto, para dormir - Boa noite grandão!

- Boa noite Edward... - ele riu e parou na porta do seu quarto – E amigos são para isto... Tirar sarro, mas também ajudar – ele piscou – Conte comigo para te aconselhar.

...

Sonhei com Bella e com nossos beijos a noite inteira.

Relembrei cada sensação, cada suspiro, cada gesto. A sua carinha bêbada e sensual, ela me atacando eu a atacando, ela suspirando meu nome e agarrada em minha mão, enquanto dormia.

O que vivemos na noite anterior tinha que valer de alguma coisa.

Algo de bom tinha que ter restado da nossa noite maluca e maravilhosa.

Revirei na cama e colocando o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça, continuei dormindo, tentando descansar meu corpo e minha mente.

Um pouco depois meu celular tocou, fazendo-me acordar sobressaltado.

Peguei o aparelho e vi o nome de Bella piscando na tela.

Eram 9 da manhã.

Ótimo! Iria resolver o meu problema mais cedo do que esperava.

- _Edward! – _ela gritou no meu ouvido quando atende ao telefone – _Te acordei?_

Esfreguei meus olhos e tentei fazer com que minha voz não soasse sonolenta

- Não – menti – Já estava acordado a um tempinho e você, por que já está acordada?

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa e ouvi seu suspiro ao outro lado da linha,

_- Acordei cedão com uma ressaca daquelas e aí acordei Rose e ela me expulsou do quarto irritada, então estou aqui naquela lanchonete perto do prédio de filosofia, de óculos escuros, bebendo chocolate quente, comendo bolinhos e tentando manter minha cabeça sem doer um pouquinho... _– ela agora gargalhava.

- É... eu imagino o tamanho da ressaca... – ri – E no que posso te ajudar?

- _ Você podia vir me fazer companhia e tomar café da manhã comigo, já que Rose não quer ver minha cara nem tão cedo e eu estou impedida de entrar no meu próprio quarto... _– ela fez uma voz dengosa – _E também só você pode me tirar as duvidas que eu tenho... Você vem?_

Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo.

A hora da verdade chegou e eu tinha que encarar.

- Vou sim... Me dê meia hora e eu estarei aí...

Bella deu gritinhos animados no outro lado da linha.

- _Te adoro amigo! Venha logo_ - ela soltou um beijo e desligou o telefone.

Sai correndo para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma roupa confortável e calçando meus sapatos enquanto deixava um bilhete para Emmett, informando do meu paradeiro.

Estava morrendo de medo do que me esperava nesta conversa com Bella, mas no fundo eu tinha a esperança de que tudo acabasse bem.

Peguei meu volvo e fui ao seu encontro pensando em todas as possibilidades e de como eu lidaria com elas e a única coisa que eu sabia era que não queria perder a amizade dela e nem me afastar da minha amiga maluquinha.

Ao entrar na lanchonete, avistei Bella sentada em uma mesa do canto, com óculos no rosto e olhando para o nada distraída, enquanto mordiscava um bolinho.

- Oi Bella... – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me sentei ao seu lado – Está melhor?

- Não mesmo... - ela me olhou e começou a rir – Parece que passou um caminhão por cima de mim.

Revirei os olhos e ri junto com ela.

- Só podia... Você ontem estava impossível! – a provoquei.

- Me desculpe pelo vexame – ela pegou em minha mão - Sei que bebi demais, mas juro que não vou fazer mais isto... Nunca passei tão mal com estou passando hoje...

Ela fez uma carinha tão fofa que eu não resisti e puxei sua mão para meus lábios e dei um beijinho.

- Não se preocupe Bella... Você não deu vexame. – tentei acalmá-la.

Bella corou e abaixou a cabeça, me olhando de canto de olho.

- Edward... – ela deu um sorriso tímido – O que foi que eu aprontei ontem? Me conte tudo e não me esconda nada.

Parei com a pergunta dela.

Será que como eu previ, ela realmente não se lembrava de nada do que aconteceu na noite anterior?

Precisava tirar a minha dúvida.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntei, segurando o riso e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente corando ainda mais - De nadinha mesmo? – voltei a perguntar.

- Só sei do que Rose me disse hoje pela manhã, quando eu a acordei surtada por não lembrar nada – ela riu.

- E o que Rosalie te disse? – perguntei na esperança.

- Ela disse que não me viu a festa inteira e que ao chegar ao nosso quarto, me encontrou dormindo e que você estava comigo, tomando conta de mim... – ela corou em um vermelho vivo – Fora isto ela disse que eu tinha bebido demais e me passou um sermão, antes de me colocar para fora do quarto, aí resolvi ligar para você para saber um pouco mais.

Bella é inacreditável! Louquinha, louquinha...

- Então se eu te disser que você aprontou várias, dançou sensualmente na boate, tentou subir no balcão do bar e no final me agarrou e me beijou, você acreditaria? – joguei meio sem querer o que ela tinha feito só para ver sua reação.

Ela colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativa por um momento.

Eu via a duvida passar por seu olhar.

- Definitivamente, não acredito! – ela finalmente falou. – Eu fiz isso mesmo? – ela arregalou os olhos - Por que só me lembro até a hora que eu estava com uma colega, dançando, mas era normal e não sensualmente – ela riu e bateu a mão em meu braço.

Fiquei estático com a sua resposta. Estava decepcionado, pois no fundo eu tinha a esperança de que ela se lembrasse.

Então o beijo não significou nada para ela?

Todas as palavras que ela me disse não significaram nada?

Apenas olhei para o seu rosto e ele me passava sinceridade.

Diante do meu silêncio ela voltou a falar.

- Me conta o que eu aprontei, por favor... – ela fez uma carinha manhosa - Senão não vou ficar em paz...

Resolvi disfarçar e falar somente o básico.

- Bella, você apenas bebeu demais e eu te encontrei antes que você fizesse alguma besteira, já que você mal podia ficar de pé e logo quando te peguei você desmaiou nos meus braços– dei um riso sem graça e ela me olhou atentamente – Aí te levei para seu quarto, te ajudei a trocar de roupa e fiquei com você até a hora que Rosalie chegou, mas não se preocupe por que você dormiu logo e não fez nada demais.

- Tem certeza que só foi isto mesmo? – ela estreitou os olhos para mim – Não fiz nenhuma besteira não, não é?

Segurei a sua mão e aproximei meu rosto do dela, passando confiança.

- Foi só isto mesmo Bella... – falei bem contrariado com o rumo das coisas. – Não se preocupe, você não fez nada de imperdoável...

- Ai Edward! – ela pulou no meu colo e se agarrou ao meu pescoço – Obrigado por tem me salvado do mico! – ela começou a distribuir beijos por todo meu rosto – Obrigado por ser um amigo tão legal!

Decidi não pressioná-la, afinal ela estava muito bêbada e podia mesmo não se lembra de nada e mesmo se ela lembrasse de alguma coisa, podia estar confusa ou até mesmo ter se arrependido e por isto está se fazendo de desentendida.

O importante, por agora, é continuar sendo seu amigo fiel e leal. Me divertir e desfrutar da sua companhia e com o tempo, ir ganhando a sua confiança e demonstra o quanto eu gosto dela. Resolvi descontrair e brincar um pouco, para esconder a minha frustração.

- Bella, Bella... Sem bebidas nas próximas festas – Falei fazendo uma careta – Quero você se lembrando de tudo e sem ressaca.

Ela desatou a rir, me abraçando forte.

- Te prometo,. Sem bebidas e a festa toda junto a você para nos divertirmos juntos – ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha e eu retribui, fazendo cócegas e beijando a sua testa.

Por enquanto era melhor manter as coisas assim.

Apenas bons amigos.

Era o melhor, o mais sensato.


	11. Chapter 10

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> Streets of San Francisco<strong>

- Acorda cabeção! – Emmett invadiu meu quarto gritando feito um louco e puxando meu cobertor – Vamos, pula da cama e se arruma por que o dia hoje promete!

Me virei para olhar para ele, já com a cara feia.

- Vai embora Emmett – coloquei o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça e me encolhi. - Me deixa dormir!

Ele puxou o travesseiro e jogou longe, com uma gargalhada.

- Levanta desta cama agora Edward Cullen – Emmett me puxou pelo braço - Vamos todos para Carmel e você não pode ficar de fora desta!

- Carmel Emmett, com este tempo frio? – rolei na cama – Prefiro ficar dormindo mesmo.

Ele não desistiu e me puxou para fora da cama, me colocando de pé.

- Você vai sim! – ele me empurrou em direção ao banheiro – Vamos fazer um almoço na casa de praia da família de Lucy, daquela menina loirinha que é vizinha de quarto de Bella e Rose e todo mundo vai.

Se todos iam, eu podia pensar em ir, já que ficar o dia inteiro sozinho ia ser um tédio.

- Bella vai? – perguntei curioso.

Emmett fez uma careta e uma vozinha irritante.

- Bella pra lá, Bella pra cá... Só vou se Bella for – ele riu – Troca o disco Edward, porque esta sua obsessão por Isabella Swan já está me irritando.

Revirei meus olhos e abri meu armário para pegar as minhas coisas de banho sem dar atenção a ele.

- Ai Bellinha meu amor, você me maltrata, mas eu não vivo sem você – ele me seguiu pelo quarto ainda enchendo a minha paciência.

Emmett é a criatura mais ridícula e sem noção que eu conheço, mas mesmo assim eu gosto muito deste grandão bobão.

- Me deixe Emmett! – falei fingindo irritação e entrei no banheiro – Vá providenciar nosso café da manhã em vez de ficar enchendo aqui falando besteira.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair em meu corpo enquanto pensava um pouco.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a minha conversa com Bella na lanchonete e eu ainda estava muito decepcionado por ela não se lembrar de nada do que tinha acontecido na festa.

No fundo esperava uma reação bem diferente da que ela teve.

Tentava esconder minha frustração de todas as maneiras, mas estava estampado na minha cara que havia algo errado, tanto que até Emmett, sempre tão desligado, notou que eu não estava legal e me encheu de perguntas.

Não pude esconder dele a verdade e acabei contando toda a minha conversa com Bella e como isto me chateou. Ele, mais uma vez, foi bem legal comigo me aconselhando a deixarem as coisas acontecerem no tempo certo.

E foi isto o que fiz.

Me dei um tempo para colocar a minha cabeça no lugar.

Nesta ultima eu a evitei de todas as maneiras possíveis, inventando desculpas para não almoçar com ela, me trancando na biblioteca até tarde e até indo com Emmett para uma aula inaugural de cálculo.

Ela também parecia me evitar, pois durante este tempo não me ligou nenhuma vez e em nossas aulas compartilhadas parecia alheia e distante.

Apesar de saber que Bella é tão doidinha que provavelmente nem se ligou que eu estava chateado com ela, isto me incomodava muito.

Não queria perder a minha amiga por causa de uma noite de bebedeira estúpida, então precisava conversar com ela.

Sai do chuveiro e me vesti uma bermuda, camiseta e joguei meu casaco por cima do ombro, me preparando para o dia de frio ameno que faria na praia.

- Até que em fim! – Emmett veio ao meu encontro com uns sanduiches e caixinhas de sucos na mão – Vamos logo por que o pessoal já está nos esperando no estacionamento.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e o segui até o nosso grupinho de amigos que estava conversando animado junto aos carros.

- Onde estão as meninas? – perguntei dando a falta de Bella e Rosalie – Você não me disse que elas vinham também?

- Vão sim, mas elas saíram antes com as outras meninas para fazer algumas compras no mercado e levaram o meu carro, então teremos que ir no seu e no de Daniel – Emmett apontou para um dos seus colegas de Engenharia e eu assenti.

Após dividirmos o pessoal nos dois carros, seguimos a nossa viagem de uma hora até Carmel, conversando sem parar e ouvindo o novo cd do Oasis.

Logo quando paramos na porta da casa de Lucy, vi Bella encostada do muro com uma cara pensativa que logo mudou para um sorriso ao avistar meu carro.

Sai do carro com ela me encarando e eu sorri para ela.

Bella estava linda, vestida em um shortinho jeans, camiseta e um casaquinho, com os cabelos presos em um coque displicente, a bochecha corada e seu olhos verdes esmeralda fixos em mim.

- Edward! – ela agarrou em meu pescoço e gritou bem alto – Estava com saudades de você!

Já corado por que todos os nossos amigos nos olhavam, dei um beijo em sua bochecha e soltei seus braços de mim.

Queria trata-la friamente, mas não consegui ser tão indiferente depois de uma semana, sentindo mesmo falta dela.

- Oi Bella... – falei simplesmente, com um sorrisinho e sai para cumprimentar o resto do pessoal.

A casa de Lucy estava cheia dos nossos amigos que conversavam animados enquanto organizavam partidas de baralho e de futebol na praia, enquanto algumas das meninas estavam na cozinha preparando o almoço. Depois de falar com o pessoal, fui para o jardim para procurar Emmett.

- Preciso conversar com você... – ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim e me virei para ela.

Bella tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, o que me deixou preocupado também.

- Aqui?

- Não, vamos na praia – ela chegou mais perto e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Não quero platéia...

Tinha certeza de que Bella estava tão incomodada quanto eu com a nossa separação e este devia ser o motivo da conversa.

- Vamos estão – dei de ombros e a segurei pela cintura, levando-a para a praia.

- O que é que você tem que está todo esquisito comigo? – ela estendeu uma toalha e se sentou na areia. – Por que tem alguma coisa acontecendo que eu não estou sabendo.

- Eu esquisito com você? – me sentei ao seu lado - Não Bella, eu não estou esquisito com você. Isto é coisa da sua cabeça. – falei me fingindo de desentendido, sem querer contar a verdade a ela.

Não queria mais voltar neste assunto e me desiludir mais uma vez.

- Está esquisito sim. – ela puxou meu rosto para perto do dela e abriu bem seus olhos lindos.

Com a proximidade, seu cheirinho impregnou as minhas narinas me deixando atordoado.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não está acontecendo nada Edward! – ela se aproximou mais – Minta para mim olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu podia despejar toda a minha frustração, contando a ela o que tanto me atormentava, ou melhor ainda, eu podia pegá-la desprevenida e beijá-la acabando com o meu tormento de uma vez por todas, mas isto não era certo nem comigo, nem com ela.

Eu não queria agir feito um louco, feito um animal.

Como Emmett mesmo tinha me dito, tudo tem a sua hora certa e a da minha conversa com Bella não era esta.

Eu iria com calma, observando as suas reações, até que chegasse o momento certo de me declarar.

Suavemente, eu coloquei minha mão em suas bochechas e em um gesto resignado beijei sua testa.

- Desculpe Bella... – a abracei quebrando a tensão que existia entre nós – Realmente, eu não estava muito legal nesta ultima semana, mas passou.

- Eu também me desculpo com você amigo – ela afagou minhas costas - Fiquei distante essa semana, por que achei que você estava muito ocupado já que você sempre estava com uma cara tão séria e cheio de livros, nunca imaginei que você não estivesse legal... - ela encheu meu rosto de beijinhos e depois deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Fui uma amiga relapsa, mas agora não te abandono mais.

Dei uma risadinha, coloquei uma mão em seu cabelo e fiquei fazendo carinho, enquanto calados observávamos o mar.

Imediatamente relaxei de toda a tensão que passei nessa semana. Bella tinha o poder de me acalmar.

Depois de um tempo, Bella rompeu o silêncio e começamos uma conversa sussurrada.

- Quer compartilhar comigo o que te aflige?

- Acho melhor não... Já passou...

- Tem certeza? – seu nariz se virou para o meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei.

- Tenho sim... – falei em um fio de voz.

- Então você vai voltar a ser o meu Edward de sempre?

- Só se você for a minha Bella...

- Eu serei... – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e suspirando voltou a colocar a cabeça no meu ombro. – Serei a sua melhor amiga... para todas as horas.

Amiga... Eu queria que ela fosse mais do que amiga.

Queria que ela me amasse como eu a amava e isto me bastaria para ser feliz.

Mas, enquanto um algo a mais não é possível, melhor amizade dela, do que nada.

Olhei sua carinha fofa e satisfeita e cheguei a conclusão que não consigo mais ficar longe da minha Bella maluquinha, distraída e imprevisível.

Ficamos mais um tempo calados, observando o mar e aproveitando a brisa fresca que soprava, até que as meninas vieram nos chamar para almoçar.

- Vamos minha Bella – brinquei com ela, me levantando e a puxando pelo braço.

- Vamos meu Edward – ela recolheu a sua toalha e pegou a minha mão – Estou mortinha de fome!

Almoçamos lasanha e macarrão feitos pelas meninas em meio a muita conversa. Depois fomos passear com o grupo pela cidade, Bella grudada em meu braço e Emmett me olhando, rindo e sempre fazendo seus comentários espirituosos.

Tomamos chocolate quente em uma cafeteira, as meninas compravam camisetas no centrinho comercial e no final da tarde começamos a nos arrumar para voltar para Berkeley.

Assim que destranquei o carro, Bella pulou no banco do carona e disse que iria comigo e que ninguém a tiraria de lá.

Ri das caretas que ela fazia enquanto Emmett a convencia que tínhamos que voltar com a mesma divisão de cedo, pois Rosalie tinha brigado com ele e não o queria junto dela.

Mesmo depois de muito tentar e até a chantagear, ele não a convenceu a sair do carro e saiu bufando de raiva.

- Emmett vai te pegar depois, viu Bella? Ele não está nada satisfeito com você – falei rindo ao vê-la com os pés em cima do banco e os braços cruzado.

- Problema dele – ela fez bico – Não ia deixar de voltar com você só por que Emmett e Rosalie estão brigando mais uma vez.

- Você é incrível Bella! - Não me contive e fiz um carinho em sua bochecha.

- Você que é incrível Edward – ela beijou a minha mão.

Os meninos entravam no carro e então seguimos o nosso caminho para casa. Logo depois Bella começou a bocejar , se aninhou e caiu no sono

Observando-a dormir tranqüila no meu lado, cheguei a conclusão de que não conseguia ficar chateado com ela, por mais que eu tentasse.

...

O primeiro semestre de faculdade estava passando rápido entre aulas, provas, trabalhos e muita diversão. Emmett e Rose, depois de muitas brigas, resolveram admitir que se amavam e estavam namorando sério, então eu quase não via mais o grandão.

A minha situação com Bella estava na mesma. Ela nunca tocou no assunto do nosso beijo e eu também ainda não tinha reunido coragem para confrontá-la.

Estávamos cada vez mais amigos e fazíamos quase tudo juntos, mas Bella estava cada vez pior em suas provocações e eu estava quase no meu limite.

Os seus abraços e beijos estalados na bochecha se tornaram mais freqüentes. Ele também desenvolveu a mania de só conversar comigo alisando a minha mão, o que me deixava maluco com a eletricidade emanada quando nossos corpos se tocavam, mesmo que minimamente.

Alem disto, ela agora não perdia a oportunidade de me deixar sem graça tornando o clima entre nós dois, realmente estranho, já que em todas as festinhas que íamos ela bebia, me provocava, me agarrava, sentava no meu colo e as vezes os beijos chegavam muito perto da boca, fazendo com que todos os nossos amigos comentassem por nossas costas, a nossa estranha relação.

Apesar de toda a provocação, ela não tentou me beijar mesmo outra vez, me deixando frustrado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, pois não sabia se iria resistir a ela e não queria mais ficar com ela quando estivesse bêbada.

Diante desta situação embaraçosa, já estava decidido a não freqüentar mais festas com Bella, para o bem da nossa amizade e principalmente da minha sanidade.

Não queria me afastar dela, mas tinha que dar um jeito nesta sua maneira despachada de agir.

Estava sentado no sofá da sala, na tarde de sábado decidido a ficar na minha noite de bobeira e não ir para a festa de despedida de uns intercambistas que estavam voltando para casa, quando Bella invadiu a minha casa gritando.

-Edwarddddd! Levanta a bunda deste sofá e se arruma – ela parou na minha frente – Não acredito que você vai perder a melhor festa de todas!

- Bella, estou cansado... – tentei argumentar, mas ela não me deu ouvidos.

- Emmett acabou de me dizer que você estava aqui com esta cara de moribundo e eu vim te alegrar – ela me puxou pelos braços – Vá tomar banho por que em uma hora eu venho te pegar e se você não estiver pronto vai se ver comigo – ela fez uma cara feia.

Resolvi ceder, por que ficar em casa enquanto todos se divertiam ia ser muito chato mesmo.

- Ok! – dei risada – Você venceu Isabella, mas tem uma condição...

- Qual?

- Sem bebidas. Vamos nos divertir sóbrios.

- Tá certo, sem bebidas! – ela concordou e saiu correndo.

Chegamos na festa juntos e como prometido, estávamos nos divertindo sem bebidas, cantando no videokê e conversando com os nossos amigos, até que as meninas resolveram fazer uns coquetéis e Bella na brincadeira, começou a beber.

Em pouco tempo ela se transformou na Bella de sempre: indomada e provocadora.

A Bella que tentava o meu juízo.

Quando notei que ela estava, mais uma vez fora de controle, resolvi que era hora de ir para casa, já que não queria me indispor com ela e muito menos me machucar.

Enquanto procurava Emmett e Rose pela festa para avisar que já estava indo para casa e também para avisar que Bella ficaria, senti uma mão me puxar para o canto dos banheiros.

Era Bella, com uma cara muito engraçada e totalmente bêbada.

- O que? – olhei espantado para ela e ela me calou, colocando o dedo em meus lábios.

- Quieto Edward! – ela riu– Isto é um seqüestro e você agora é meu!

Ela me imprensou na parede e prendendo minha cabeça com as duas mãos, me deu um selinho nos lábios.

Não reagi e muito chateado com o seu comportamento, a afastei de mim.

Desta vez ela não me faria de bobo.

Se ela queria ficar comigo, que o fizesse em sã consciência, não totalmente bêbada.

- Quietinha Bella... Vou procurar Rosalie para te levar para casa - Segurei firme em seus braços e em gesto rápido, consegui prendê-la em meu colo.

Será possível que nunca conseguiríamos ir a uma festa que ela não bebesse e fizesse besteira?

- Eu quero ficar com você - ela tentou se soltar, me batendo e puxando os meus cabelos.

- Mas eu não quero ficar com você Bella – falei firme, a irritação me tomando por completo.

Andei um pouco com Bella no colo e uma das mãos em sua boca, abafando seus gritos e por sorte, logo encontrei a sua amiga.

- Leve esta maluquinha para casa, por favor Rose. Ela já bebeu demais – coloquei Bella de pé e dando a desculpa de que eu estava com dor de cabeça, a entreguei a amiga.

Bella, se agarrou em meu pescoço e falando um monte de besteiras, tentou me beijar outra vez diante do olhar atônito de Rosalie.

- Vai com a Rose, por favor Bella – a afastei de mim.

- Eu te amo Edward! – ela se debateu nos braços da amiga.

- Está certo Isabella, eu acredito! – foi o que consegui dizer a ela diante da minha irritação – Boa noite, vá dormir...

Peguei meu casaco que estava na entrada do apartamento e sai quase marchando.

- O que foi isto? - Emmett ficou me olhando, pasmo com a minha reação.

- Para mim já basta! – fiz uma cara irritada e comecei a andar em direção a nossa casa - Ou ela se comporta, ou vou ter que me afastar dela!

- Tenha calma cara! – ele me seguiu – Coloque sua cabeça no lugar e depois vocês conversam.

Acenei com a cabeça e entrei em casa, me jogando na cama.

Já estava no limite da minha paciência com Bella e precisava resolver isto.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto tentava dormir sem sucesso, tomei uma resolução:

Iria aproveitar a desculpa de ter que estudar para a época de provas para me afastar de Bella por um tempo, para pensar um pouco e também ver qual seria a sua reação.

Se o que ela pretendia em me provocar tanto neste tempo todo era testar os meus limites, os dela seriam testados a partir de agora.

E alem do mais, eu estava seriamente desconfiado de que ela sabia o que estava fazendo o tempo inteiro e estava usando a bebedeira para fingir que não se lembrava de nada e saber quais eram as minhas intenções.

Na aula de filosofia de segunda-feira, comecei o meu plano e quando ela entrou na sala de aula toda saltitante e eu abri meu livro e comecei a ler a matéria da prova.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado e começou a conversar comigo como se não tivesse acontecido nada, tagarelando sobre o domingo de ressaca que ela e Rosalie tiveram por causa da bebedeira na festa e de como ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de estudar para as provas.

Eu apenas balançava a cabeça e me fingia de distraído, com os olhos fixos no meu livro.

- Edward, você está me ouvindo? – ela sacudiu o meu ombro, tentando chamar a minha atenção e eu levantei os olhos para ela.

- Diga Bella.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu te disse? – ela estreitou o olhar para mim.

- Ouvi sim – lancei um sorriso e abaixei os olhos para o livro, tentando não sucumbir a minha vontade de não ignorá-la.

- Estou atrapalhando o seu estudo, não é? – ela me olhou triste – Vou calar a boca, eu prometo.

Para mim era difícil ignorar a minha amiga linda, mas eu tinha que seguir firme em meu propósito.

- Você devia estudar também Bella. – falei suave, reunindo todas as minhas forças.

- Então almoçarmos juntos nem pensar? – ela fez bico e eu balancei a cabeça negando.

- Então tá... – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha – Vou te deixar em paz.

Estas foram as ultimas palavras que troquei com Bella por um bom tempo, pois estava cheio de matéria para estudar e como era período de provas, quase não tínhamos mais aulas.

Além disto, por causa das minhas excelentes notas, fui chamado para ser tutor do grupo de estudos dos alunos de primeiro ano de Administração,.. Então além de estudar, ainda tinha que me reunir com meus colegas e repassar as matérias para eles.

A coisa era tão séria, que até Emmett que nunca parava em casa, estava quieto e estudioso estes dias.

Como não encontrava Bella na faculdade, ela começou a me ligar todos os dias dizendo que estava entediada, com saudades de mim e que queria sair, mas eu sempre dava a desculpa de que tinha que estudar para recusar os seus convites.

Ela apenas suspirava chateada e aceitava minhas explicações sem contestar, me deixando cada vez mais triste por está fazendo isto com ela.

Na sexta-feira, sai da aula de revisão de matéria de finanças meio atordoado e pensando do batalhão de matérias que teria que estudar para a prova quando ouvi uma vozinha feminina me chamando.

Me virei e vi que era Mary, uma colega minha muito bonitinha e que só ficava me olhando e dando sorrisinhos tímidos para mim.

- Hey Edward, queria te perguntar uma coisa... – ela falou tímida.

- Pergunta então – sorri simpático, mas meio desconfiado, pois depois do que me aconteceu com Milla, eu tinha medo das tímidas e boazinhas.

Suei frio com este pensamento.

- As meninas me disseram que você é o tutor do grupo de estudos e queria saber se posso entrar no grupo para a prova de finanças.

- Claro que pode Mary – respondi meio sem graça - Amanhã vamos nos reunir na biblioteca às 3 horas, nos encontre lá.

- Posso mesmo? – ela fez uma carinha fofa. – As meninas disseram que o grupo estava completo.

- Pode sim e também pode avisar ao pessoal da sala que eles também estão convidados a participar.

- Ohhh Edward, obrigada! – ela me deu um abraço – Amanhã estarei lá.

Enquanto Mary me abraçava, vi Bella vindo em nossa direção com um olhar assassino.

- Edward Cullen, tudo bem? Estava mesmo te procurando... – ela foi logo abraçando minha cintura olhando feio para Mary.

- Oi Bella, está é Mary – apontei para aminha colega que estava totalmente sem graça ao nosso lado. – Ela é nossa colega em filosofia, você lembra dela não é? - Eu estava sem graça por que Bella me agarrava possessiva.

- Lembro sim... - Bella disse me dando um beijo um tanto molhado na bochecha e fez uma cara de desprezo a colega – Oi Mary!

A garota corou em um vermelho vivo e se afastou desconcertada de nós, com um _tchau Edward,_ dizendo que estava atrasada, me deixando sozinho com uma Bella que de tão irritada estava batendo os pés no chão.

Olhei pra Bella e entendi, ela estava com ciúmes! E o seu ataque de ciúmes estava muito engraçado. Seus braços estavam cruzados no peito e ela fazia uma cara muito irritada.

E o pior Bella me olhou com uma careta imitando o _tchau Edward_ que Mary me deu e bufou alto.

Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse fazer uma coisa destas por minha causa. Eu até daria risada e comemoraria a situação, mas estava errado ela colocar Mary para correr daquela maneira e ela precisava saber que eu não gostei disto.

- Precisava disto tudo Bella? – perguntei irritado – A pobre garota fugiu envergonhada por sua causa.

- Precisava sim... - ela se aproximou de mim, parando a boca no meu pescoço, soltando seu hálito quente ali, roçando de leve seu nariz e me fazendo arrepiar – Não gosto de você conversando com estas meninas exibidas – encostou a boca ainda mais e me deu uma mordida, que provavelmente tinha deixado uma marca.

- Ai Bella! Tá louca? – gritei me afastando dela e passei a mão no local – Por que você fez isto? – olhei sério para ela.

- Só estou marcando meu território –ela riu se aproximando e me dando mais uma mordidinha na bochecha.

- Quer parar com isto! – empurrei ela para longe, realmente irritado – Não estou achando graça e além disto, acho que suas brincadeiras estão indo longe demais.

Sai andando revoltado, enquanto ela gritava meu nome entre risinhos.

- Edward, pare e me ouça por favor – ela me segurou pelo braço.

- Fale logo Isabella - eu a mirei já sem paciência. – Não tenho o dia inteiro.

Ela fez uma carinha tão inocente que me desarmou na hora e veio me abraçar.

- Desculpa – ela deu um beijinho no local da mordida - Não faço mais isto...

Não respondi, voltando a afastá-la de mim e a andar em direção ao meu carro.

- Edward, estou falando sério! – ela correu atrás de mim – Só vou sair do seu pé quando você disser que me perdoa e se eu tirar zero na minha prova da tarde, a culpa é sua por que me deixou com remorso.

Não lhe dei atenção, pois sabia que se eu parasse para falar com ela, no mesmo minuto toda a minha raiva desapareceria e eu faria o que ela quisesse.

Bella tinha este poder sobre mim e eu tinha que resisti até onde pudesse.

- Edward, por favor... – ela pulou em minha frente, chegando mais perto de novo, manhosa e seu perfume delicioso invadindo minhas narinas, poderoso – Não fica chateado comigo... não fiz por mal...

Eu já estava me rendendo aos seus encantos. Era melhor responder a ela, senão a louquinha não ia sair do meu pé e eu ia enlouquecer.

- Te perdôo sim Bella – falei com uma careta no rosto – Mas não faça mais isto, está certo?

- Valeu amigo lindo! - ela pulou em meu colo e me encheu de beijinhos – Depois que as provas acabarem te ligo e não quero desculpas para você não sair comigo, ouviu Edward Cullen?

- Sim senhora, Isabella Swan – respondi, fazendo graça.

Bella se afastou saltitante e eu respirei fundo, depois dela no meu colo, de tantos beijos, do cheiro gostoso dela... segui o meu caminho suspirando, entrando no carro.

Depois de comprovar que Bella tinha realmente deixado uma marca roxa em meu pescoço, liguei o som e fui para casa pensativo. Eu estava totalmente controlado por Bella e não podia negar este fato.

Ela fazia o que queria de mim. Junto dela eu não tinha vontade própria, seguindo seus caprichos e desejos o tempo inteiro.

Onde eu fui me meter?

Abri a porta do meu apartamento e dei de cara com Emmett estudando na mesa da sala.

- E aí cabeça, que cara é esta de quem comeu e não gostou?

- Ah Emm... – me joguei no sofá, cansado – Para variar, Bella e suas provocações.

- O que foi que ela fez desta vez? – ele largou os livros e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Ela me viu conversando com uma colega e depois de colocar a garota para correr, me deu uma mordida no pescoço, dizendo que estava marcando o território dela – mostrei a marca no meu pescoço a ele.

Enquanto eu terminava de contar as artes de Bella, Emmett analisou a mordida por um minuto e depois soltou um dos seus risos de estrondar.

- Esta foi a melhor de todas Edward! – ele não parava de rir – O caso está serio e só te digo que depois desta, você tem que colocar esta maluquinha contra a parede e fazer com que ela se decida se quer ou não quer.

- Eu vou fazer isto sim Emm – passei a mão no pescoço – Ela não pode ficar me fazendo de bobo e se divertindo às minhas custas e eu não fazer nada. Deixa terminarem as provas que eu vou chamá-la para uma conversa séria.

- É... Faça isto mesmo... – ele voltou para a mesa e me olhou soltando outra risada - Ah, só mais uma coisa cabeção... Você tá totalmente na mão dela, então tenha força de vontade! – ele piscou o olho.

...

A ultima semana de aulas e provas da universidade tinha chegado e como já tinha terminado todas as minhas provas e já estava aprovado em todas as disciplinas, estava desde 7 da manhã estudando cálculo com Emmett, que tinha ficado de prova final nesta disciplina.

Já tínhamos mais ou menos uma hora entre folhas e mais folhas de exercícios resolvidos, quando Emmett bufou alto.

Ele provavelmente já estava cansado de tanto estudar.

- Emm, acho que com a quantidade de exercícios que você resolveu já dá para fazer a sua prova bem. – falei.

- É mesmo, estes dias eu estudei mais do que a minha vida inteira - Emmett juntou seus papeis e livros e se espreguiçou. - Mas agora vou pegar a minha Rose em casa e vou me distrair com ela um pouquinho.

- Mande lembranças minhas para a Rose – dei um sorriso.

Emmett se levantou da mesa e me encarou sério.

- Eu achava que você devia ligar para Bella e chamá-la para conversar. Rose me disse que ela não para de falar em você, mas não te liga por que você disse que estava muito ocupado estudando.

- Não sei não Emm... – murmurei.

Vontade não me faltava, o que me faltava era a coragem de enfrentá-la.

– Eu acho que você devia ligar, confie em mim - ele piscou o olho e saiu.

Será que Bella tinha dito alguma coisa a Rosalie sobre mim e que Rosalie tinha repassado para Emmett que o fez ter tanta certeza que eu deveria ligar para a maluquinha da Bella?

Eu estava cada dia mais confuso com esta historia toda e ia tirá-la a limpo com o meu amigo-irmão.

Enquanto ia para o quarto de Emmett, meu celular começou a tocar.

- _Edward!_ – Bella gritou em meu ouvido quando atendi– _Preciso de você urgente!_

- Ah, oi Bella! – fingi desinteresse, enquanto por dentro eu queimava só de ouvir a voz dela.

_- Me salve amigo! _– ela riu - _Estou estudando demais e já estou muito inteligente e um pouco chata de tanto que eu sei das coisas agora!_

Esta risada de Bella me desarmava toda vez, aliás, qualquer coisa que ela fizesse me desarmava. Mas eu tinha que me controlar.

- O que posso fazer por você? – falei frio e ela voltou a rir.

_- Sai comigo, pelo amor de Deus!-_ ela gritou_ - Já não agüento mais ver livros na minha frente._

Depois desta eu tive que rir.

Bella é incrível!

- Hummm, vou pensar – falei rindo do desespero dela.

_- Edward, por favor! _– ela voltou a falar, agora com a voz dengosa. _– Estou morrendo de tédio e só você pode me salvar._

Iria sair com ela já que não tinha mais que estudar e a situação entre nós dois estava péssima, mas antes ela teria que me pedir com muito jeitinho.

- Ok, eu vou com você, mas... – pausei e ela deu um suspiro longo.

_- Mas o que Edward? _– ela gritou e eu não me contive, caiando na gargalhada.

- Só saio com você se você implorar em várias línguas – ri mais alto e ela suspirou.

_- Isto é golpe baixo Edward_ – ela voltou a rir _– Espere um pouquinho, vou tentar lembrar..._

Estava me divertindo com isto e do outro lado da linha só se ouvia os suspiros de Bella.

_- Você vai me pagar por isto... _ – ela falou e depois começou a sussurrar bonitinho, palavra por palavra _– __Bitte... placet.. __s'il vous plaît... please... __per favore... por favor... Basta Edward?_

- Hmmm ... ok ...Basta sim, estou indo aí te pegar... – falei rindo da sua fofura e desliguei o telefone.

Resolvemos deixar o carro em casa e ir para San Francisco de Bart para que pudéssemos ir conversando no caminho.

O dia estava ensolarado e já dava para notar a chegada do verão, pois a cidade estava cheia de turistas se divertindo e fazendo compras.

Resolvemos fazer um programa típico de turistas, pegando o Cable Car na Market Street e parando no Fisherman's Wharf onde degustamos vários frutos do mar nas barraquinhas e visitamos algumas lojinhas. Depois andamos tranqüilos pelo píer curtindo a brisa do mar, até chegar a mais um ponto turístico, o píer 39 e almoçar em um restaurante com vista para a baia de San Francisco.

Bella tagarelava feliz, me abraçando e me beijando o tempo inteiro, nem parecendo se importar com o tempo que estivemos separados.

Eu também estava feliz em estar com ela e toda a minha raiva cedia quando eu via seus olhos brilhantes e ouvia o seu riso lindo.

Bella me enfeitiçava.

- Estou cansado, vamos voltar para casa? – falei enquanto pagava a nossa conta.

- Não Edward! – ela se pendurou em meu pescoço - Ainda não matei a minha saudade de você, vamos aproveitar e ir ao Golden Gate Park tomar um pouco de ar e conversar mais um pouco...

- Ótimo então! – me animei – Vamos passear mais um pouco.

Passamos em um mercadinho e compramos uma toalha, água mineral e algumas frutas para a nossa tarde ao ar livre.

O parque estava cheio de pessoas que, assim como nós, estavam procurando passar a tarde quente do final da primavera em um lugar agradável.

Estendemos nossa toalha sobre uma das arvores e nos sentamos. Enquanto observávamos o movimento, conversamos sobre os nossos últimos dias de provas e conseqüentemente, nossos últimos dias em Berkeley antes das férias de verão.

- A gente podia comprar umas bebidas e uns salgadinhos, chamar uns amigos e fazer uma festinha em sua casa, o que acha? – Bella propôs para comemorar o final do semestre.

- Bebidas não Bella... – fiz uma cara de pânico e ri – Você bêbada é um perigo. Eu já comprovei isto algumas vezes e não quero repetir a dose.

- Toda vez que eu falo bebidas você fica falando estas coisas... – ela fez bico e deitou na toalha – Acho que já está mais do que na hora de você me dizer o que foi que eu fiz bêbada e que te irritou tanto.

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e deitei ao seu lado.

- Porque você não tenta puxar da sua memória? – queria que ela confessasse - Este é um bom exercício...

Bella virou o corpo em minha direção e ficou me olhando fixamente por um tempo, várias expressões passando por seu rosto.

- Realmente eu não me lembro Edward ...– ela falou rindo – Mas você podia fazer algo a este respeito...

- O que eu posso fazer por você então?

- Hummm... – ela colocou os cotovelos no chão e levantou o corpo um pouco, aproximando seu rosto do meu – Que tal reconstituirmos os fatos? Isto é bom para lembrar né?

Abri um sorriso enorme.

Esta era a chance que eu precisava e agora iria direto ao assunto.

- Reconstituir os fatos Bella? – ri largo – Agora beijar um amigo é crime que precisa de reconstituição?

Bella perdeu a cor e se afastou de mim abruptamente, se sentando.

Por esta ela não esperava.

- Beijar um amigo? – ela fez uma cara surpresa, tapando a boca – Ai meu Deus! Eu te beijei na festa?

Ela fazia uma cara muito engraçada e mantinha o seu sorriso de menina traquina nos lábios, me fazendo suspeitar ainda mais que ela sabia de tudo.

Se ela queria me provocar, dizendo que não lembrava de nada ela teria o troco merecido.

A sedução ia começar, pois agora quem estava no comando era eu.

Voltei a me aproximar dela, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Vamos reconstituir os fatos, então... – eu aproximei meu rosto do dela – Nós estávamos dançando e você começou a me dizer um monte de coisas...– encostei a minha testa na dela.

Bella suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos em meu ombro.

- Continua Edward... – ela falou bem baixinho, se entregando.

- Será que você não lembra de nada mesmo daquela noite, Isabella Swan? – sussurrei em seu ouvido e desci meus lábios para seu pescoço, depositando um beijo no local.

Bella suspirou alto e espalmou as mãos em meu peito, abrindo os olhos, me mirando fixamente.

– Tem certeza que não lembra Bella? – dei um sorriso torto.

Soltando uma gargalhada gostosa ela voltou a ser ela mesma e me empurrou, fazendo com que eu caísse de costas na grama.

- Não... Acho que ainda não estou me lembrando... – ela tocou no meu nariz – Você vai ter que me ajudar um pouco mais...

Puxando-a para mim, girei prendendo-a sob meu corpo, minhas mãos ao lado da sua cabeça, apoiando meu corpo.

- Então me pede com jeitinho que eu faço você se lembrar de tudinho, tudinho... – mirei seus olhos em chama e dei um sorrisinho.

Bella esticou os braços e prendeu as mãos em minha nuca.

- Por favor Edward, refresque a minha memória, faça com que eu me lembre e que nunca mais me esqueça como é bom estar com você – ela fez uma voz sensual, enquanto me hipnotizava com seus olhos profundos.

Seguindo meus instintos, baixei meu corpo e deixei que ele pesasse sobre o dela.

- Quer que eu te lembre assim? – beijei da sua orelha ao cantinho da sua boca.

Bella riu e fechando os olhos, sussurrou um _sim _bem baixinho.

- Então vou fazer você lembrar de tudo, minha sapeca linda – colei meus lábios do dela, beijando-a com vontade, dando vazão às minhas necessidades e esquecendo as minhas frustrações.

Bella me agarrou pelos cabelos, aprofundando o nosso beijo, gemendo baixinho e se rendendo.

Agora, o mundo se resumia a nós dois e naquele momento a única coisa que nos importava era o nosso carinho, a nossa ternura.

O nosso amor.


	12. Chapter 11

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – Confissões.<strong>

Me afastei de Bella e a fitei intensamente, esperando para ver qual seria a sua reação à minha iniciativa tão impulsiva, mas ela apenas me olhava com uma carinha que era um misto de surpresa e fascinação.

Atônita.

Eu tinha conseguido deixa Bella sem reação.

- Bella? – chamei sua atenção e após piscar os olhos, ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ahhh... Que se dane! – ela finalmente falou e puxou meu rosto e reiniciando o nosso beijo.

Desta vez nos permitimos curtir o nosso momento com calma, sem pressa. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca e fiquei fazendo carinho ali e em seus cabelos enquanto me perdia no gosto de menta do seu beijo.

Quando nos separamos e sentamos um em frente ao outro, Bella colocou a mão no peito e começou a rir sem parar, enquanto eu tentava fazer com que minha respiração voltasse ao normal.

- Sabia que gostei muito mais destes beijos de hoje? – Bella falou com um sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios – Não que os outros não tenham sido bons, mas eu estava muito bêbada e não consegui aproveitar muito o momento...

Agora tudo se encaixava. Então, como eu já desconfiava, a maluquinha lembrava de tudo e só estava curtindo com a minha cara.

Inacreditável!

- Quer dizer que você lembrava tudo daquela noite? – falei em um tom de reprovação – Por que você não me disse logo Bella? Por que você fingiu que não lembrava quando eu te disse na lanchonete que você tinha me beijado? Podia ter me poupado este tempo todo de preocupação...

- Ah Edward, eu fiquei confusa – ela falo envergonhada, abaixando a cabeça – Achei que você não tinha gostado do nosso beijo, que eu estava confundindo tudo e que tinha sido precipitada em te agarrar daquela maneira... Além do medo que eu tinha de ferrar a nossa amizade e você nunca mais querer ver a minha cara...

Bella colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e continuou a falar baixinho.

- Aí fiquei esperando para ver qual seria a sua reação nos dias seguintes e você ficou todo esquisito, não me dava oportunidade de conversar com você direito, aí resolvi te atacar outra vez pra ver o que você ia dizer...– ela riu e beijou meu pescoço – Mas você ficou irado comigo e me ignorando, aí fiquei ainda mais confusa e quase deixei Rosalie doida de tanto que eu falava em você... Eu tive medo de ter feito tudo errado...

Tinha que esclarecer tudo e dizer que ela não precisava ter medo de nada, pois eu estaria sempre com ela.

- Nós somos, antes de tudo, amigos, Bella - a puxei para meu colo – Não tenha medo de me dizer as coisas... Confie em mim...

Ela me abraçou e encheu meu rosto de beijinhos, nos jogando no chão outra vez.

- Eu preciso te dizer umas coisas... – ela olhou sério para mim. – Umas coisas que já devia ter te dito antes...

- Fale então Bella... Estou aqui para te ouvir...

Bella então disparou a falar, enquanto olhávamos o céu azul daquela tarde ensolarada em San Francisco.

– Desde que eu te encontrei em Sacramento nas minhas férias do colégio interno, eu não te tirei mais da cabeça Edward... Algo mudou naquela noite e quando voltei para a Inglaterra tudo clareou para mim... – ela passou a mão em minha bochecha e riu - Eu estava gostando de você de uma maneira diferente, de uma maneira que nunca pensei gostar de ninguém... Mas tinha a sua namorada, o seu amigo apaixonado por mim, além da minha cabeça confusa e a nossa distância... – ela girou o corpo, parando em cima de mim - Aí resolvi esquecer este assunto por que nós não iríamos nos ver e eu não queria sofrer por isto, até que Jéssica me disse que você tinha terminado com sua namorada e pretendia estudar em Berkeley e toda a minha esperança reacendeu - ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz – Então, pedi para ela checar esta informação e quando ela confirmou que você vinha mesmo, resolvi arriscar e vim para cá só pensando se te encontraria...

Estava extremamente emocionado com as palavras tão doces de Bella. Não sabia que ela se sentia assim, tão igual ao que eu mesmo sentia.

Não imaginava um momento como este, com Bella declarando que gostava de mim mais do que como um amigo.

Ela me surpreendia, mais e mais a cada dia.

- Eu também não te tirei do pensamento desde aquele dia em Sacramento – comecei a falar, enquanto acompanhava o contorno dos seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos – E você não sabe como foi difícil para mim não poder pensar em você, não poder gostar de você por que eu também achava que nunca mais iríamos nos ver... Mas o destino conspirou ao nosso favor e agora estamos aqui, juntos – abri um sorriso enquanto mirava em seus olhos.

- Ou quem sabe não foi o destino e sim a sua estrela cadente em Londres? – ela concluiu, com uma cara pensativa.

- Você lembra desta história? – perguntei surpreso e ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Eu lembro de todas as suas palavras...– ela puxou meu rosto para um selinho rápido. – Edward bobinho...

Me sentei na toalha e puxei Bella para o meu colo, aninhando-a em meus braços.

- Você é incrível Bella!

Enquanto observávamos o por do sol da baia de San Francisco, eu pensava em como seria a nossa relação de agora em diante, depois das declarações e revelações feitas naquela tarde e a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que nada seria como antes.

Não poderíamos continuar com a nossa amizade cheia de provocações.

Seria preciso darmos um novo passo.

Não queria forçá-la a nada e nem ser mal interpretado, mas tínhamos que definir algumas coisas.

- Bella, o que será da nossa amizade? – falei baixinho em seu ouvido, morrendo de medo da sua reação.

Ela se virou para mim e fez uma careta.

- Não sei Edward... – ela suspirou – Não tenho idéia... A única coisa que eu sei é que eu não quero te perder... – ela agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos – Promete que aconteça o que acontecer você não vai se afastar de mim? – ela encostou seu rosto no meu e me encarou.

- Prometo sim...– falei perdido com seu cheirinho de menta – Prometo que só te largo quando você não me quiser mais por perto... Mas...

Bella não me deixou terminar o meu pensamento, colando seus lábios no meu em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Bella, é serio... – continuei a falar quando finalmente conseguimos nos separar – Precisamos definir a nossa situação agora que sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro...

– Acho que é muito cedo ainda para pensar em namoro, não é? – ela me olhou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios – Então queria te fazer uma proposta, posso?

Também achava meio cedo para falarmos em namoro. O melhor seria esperar um tempo para ver como as coisas iriam ficar, mas as idéias revolucionárias de Bella me davam medo.

- Pode... – respondi hesitante.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao olhar para mim e segurou minhas mãos.

- Calma Edward, não precisa fazer esta cara... – ela circulou as palmas da minha mão com a pontinha dos dedos – Vamos deixar as coisas rolarem entre nós naturalmente e com o tempo nós decidimos o que vamos fazer?

Suspirei aliviado com o seu pedido. Era uma proposta totalmente aceitável.

- Claro... – falei sorrindo – Vamos sim!

- Te adoro Edward Cullen! - ela se jogou em meu colo e voltou a encher meu rosto de beijos – Agora vamos voltar para casa, pois você está de férias, mas eu não... Ainda tenho que estudar mais um pouco se não quiser levar bomba este semestre.

Bella se levantou e me puxou do chão. Arrumamos nossas coisas e seguimos para a estação do Bart abraçadinhos e fazendo planos para as nossas férias de verão em Sacramento.

- Só quero ver a cara que o pessoal vai fazer quando souberem que nos encontramos em Berkeley... – Bella recostou a cabeça no meu ombro, fechando os olhos quando pegamos o nosso trem com destino a Berkeley – Você contou a alguém que eu estou estudando com você?

- Não... Vai ser uma surpresa para os meus amigos saber que você está aqui comigo. – recostei minha cabeça na dela.

- Então só Jessica sabe... Contei a ela que te encontrei e ela ficou muito feliz – Bella sussurrou.

- Temos que agradecer a ela, pois foi por causa dela que estarmos aqui juntos... – falei baixinho, passando meu braço pela cintura de Bella, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Temos mesmo que agradecer ao nosso cupido – Bella riu – Por que se não fosse Jéssica estaríamos cada um em um lugar do mundo, frustrados e pensando no outro.

Isto era verdade e nem queria imaginar como seria se não tivesse encontrado Bella.

Com certeza seria tudo bem mais chato e menos emocionante sem a presença luminosa da minha amiga, e quem sabe, daqui a um tempo, namorada.

Jéssica teria a minha gratidão eterna por ter contado do meu paradeiro a Bella.

Chegamos à Berkeley quando já tinha anoitecido e antes de irmos para casa, passamos na nossa lanchonete preferida para pegar o nosso jantar e o de Rose e Emmett também.

Hoje não teríamos que comer a gororoba de sempre.

Com as sacolas cheias de comida, seguimos para o nosso condomínio de mãos dadas e sorridentes.

Um peso enorme tinha saído das minhas costas ao esclarecer tudo com Bella.

- Eu fico por aqui... – ela falou fazendo uma cara resignada ao chegarmos na residência universitária – Obrigada pelo dia lindo que você me proporcionou... Não podia esperar melhor. – ela me abraçou – Agora vou estudar mais um pouco.

- Eu quem tenho que te agradecer Bella... – dei um selinho rápido em seus lábios – Estude direitinho e amanhã nos vemos...

Fui andando para casa ainda meio anestesiado pelo dia incrível que tinha vivido.

Onde eu podia imaginar que começaria o dia cheio de culpa por estar ignorando Bella e terminá-lo aos beijos, abraços e declarações de amor?

Nunca poderia imaginar isto. Era muito mais do que eu esperava.

- Emmett cheguei... – gritei da porta, para avisar que tinha chegado e coloquei o nosso jantar na mesa da cozinha. – E trouxe comida!

Esta era a minha mais nova mania ao chegar em casa, pois não queria flagrar Emmett e Rosalie em um dos seus amassos no sofá como já tinha acontecido outras vezes.

- Estou em meu quarto cabeção, venha aqui – ele respondeu e eu entrei em casa, caminhando até seu quarto e logo ouvi o barulho irritante do seu vídeo game.

Então, Rosalie não estava com ele já que ela detesta os gritos de Emmett quando ele está jogando.

Nada de momentos constrangedores hoje, ainda bem.

- Ainda bem que você lembrou do seu amigo aqui, estou faminto – Emmett desligou o vídeo game e olhou para mim com um sorriso enorme – Vamos devorar logo agora!

Fomos para a cozinha enquanto ele me observava sem falar nada.

Já estava me preparando para as varias perguntas que ele me faria.

- E aí cabeção, como foi com Bella? Pela sua cara de felicidade acho que ela te pegou de jeito mais uma vez – ele riu alto – Não foi?

- Errou Emm... – sentei em uma das cadeiras, abrindo ainda mais o meu sorriso bobo – Fui eu quem a pegou de jeito hoje.

Emmett arregalou os olhos e me deu um dos seus tapas que quase me faziam desmontar de tão forte que eram.

- Não acredito que Edward Cullen, o cabeção maricas, foi sem dó na Bella – ele falou empolgado. – Me explica isto direito.

- Credo Emmett, você está parecendo uma menina quando quer saber de uma fofoca – bati em seu ombro - Ela começou a me provocar outra vez e eu resolvi dar um ponto final na brincadeirinha dela de uma vez por todas.

- E como você fez isto? – ele estreitou o olho para mim - Foi lá, agarrou e não deixou que ela escapasse?

- Mais ou menos isto Emm... – sorri com as lembranças da nossa tarde – Ela me deu a oportunidade perfeita de não deixar que ela fugisse do assunto.

- Então me conte como foi logo cara – pediu ansioso, eu disse que ele parecia uma menina. Ele pegou um dos hamburgeres e deu uma mordida.

Muito empolgado, contei a Emmett tudo o que tinha acontecido no meu dia com Bella e no final ele confessou que ele e Rose tinham dado uma ajudinha ao tentarem nos convencer a ligar um para o outro.

- Pelo jeito Rose teve mais sucesso do que eu... – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça – Você alem de ter um cabeção ainda é cabeça dura e teimoso.

O riso de Emmett soou no meio da cozinha.

- Valeu Emm... – dei um abraço sincero no meu amigão.

Sem a sua ajuda e conselhos valiosos, ainda estaria sofrendo por Bella.

...

Uma nova semana começou com a minha esperança renovada. Como já não tinha mais aulas ou provas, aproveitava o meu tempo livre para ajudar meus colegas em suas provas finais e também para organizar algumas coisas minhas para as férias.

Estava muito ansioso para retornar a Sacramento e reencontrar os meus amigos depois de tento tempo afastados.

Não desgrudei de Bella um só dia. Estudamos juntos para as suas provas em meio a beijos e abraços, compramos nossas passagens para Sacramento e ajudei Bella a relaxar das provas em mais um passeio por San Francisco e com mais beijos e amassos também.

Eu estava muito feliz e relaxado em poder estar com Bella sem impedimentos e sem ter que me preocupar em não demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

Era muito melhor assim.

No sábado pela manhã, o pessoal do nosso condomínio resolveu fazer uma festa para a despedida do semestre e Bella era uma das mais animadas, tanto que estava desde cedo na arrumação da área da piscina, junto com Rose e suas outras amigas.

Enquanto esperávamos as meninas terminarem a arrumação da festa, eu e Emmett ficamos jogando videogame, ou melhor, ele jogava enquanto eu tentava manusear aquele mar de botões do joystick.

Quando eu finalmente consegui pegar pratica e até já estava conseguindo dar alguns sustos no confiante Emmett, a campanhia da nossa casa tocou.

- Finalmente chegaram - ele deu um grito, levantando do sofá e desligando o videogame e a TV – Vamos logo Edward, não agüento mais ganhar de você.

- Você estava era com medo de perder de mim, agora que eu já tinha pegado o jeito – dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Vai sonhando... – ele revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.

- Bom dia meninos! – as meninas falaram ao mesmo tempo e vieram nos abraçar.

Depois de cumprimentar Bella com dois beijinhos no rosto e me dá mais um tapa na cabeça, Emmett puxou Rosalie e saiu rindo para a festa.

Quando eles saíram, Bella se pendurou em meu pescoço e puxou meu rosto e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Agora sim... – ela sorriu - Bom dia Edward!

- Bom dia Bella... – dei um beijo em sua mão – Vamos?

- Vamos sim! – ela me abraçou e seguimos juntinho para a festa.

Estava adorando este clima ameno e descontraído que tinha se formado entre nós dois. A nossa relação era fácil e descomplicada.

Tudo entre nós dois era natural, como se já estivéssemos juntos a muito tempo.

A área da piscina estava cheia dos nossos colegas e amigos confraternizando e comemorando o termino das aulas ao som da banda de uns colegas do curso de Economia, muita bebida e churrasco.

- Bella... – a abracei forte - Queria te pedir uma coisa...

- O que você quiser – ela respondeu mirando em meus olhos.

- Sem bebidas hoje, promete?

- Prometo! – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho – Sem bebidas, mas com muitos beijos para compensar...

- Então vamos começar agora... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e a puxei para o jardim.

Sentamos em um banquinho e demos início a uma sessão de beijos de tirar o fôlego e mãos afagando o seu cabelo, enquanto ela subia e descia as pontas dos dedos em minhas costas, por dentro da minha camisa.

Estávamos tão distraídos que nem notamos a aproximação sorrateira de Emmett.

- A coisa tá boa aí, hein? – ele soltou uma gargalhada e nós nos separamos assustados.

- O que é Emmett? – Bella falou fazendo uma careta para ele – Sai daqui e não atrapalha.

- Não atrapalhar o que Bella? – Emmett voltou a gargalhar alto – Sua tentativa desesperada de seduzir o lerdo do Edward?

- Não estou achando graça... – me meti na conversa empurrando ele para longe – Vai procurar Rosalie para te distrair e nos deixe!

Emmett gargalhava cada vez mais alto e colocava as mãos para o ar, se rendendo.

- Calma cabeção, já vou sair... Só queria avisar aos pombinhos apaixonados que o almoço está servido e se vocês demorarem não vão achar mais nada para comer porque o povo está atacando a mesa como leões famintos. – ele me deu um tapinha nas costas - Tchau, podem continuar se agarrando... –acenou e saiu ainda rindo.

- É melhor voltarmos para a festa – Bella falou em um suspiro e me deu a mão.

Comemos do churrasco conversando com o pessoal e depois fomos dançar juntinhos ao som da banda que tocava as musicas dos Beatles.

- Hey Bella, vamos para a piscina? – Lucy, uma das suas amigas inseparáveis a chamou e Bella me olhos como se pedisse permissão.

- Vai com as meninas... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto a agarrava pela cintura e a prendia entre meus braços.

Já tinha ficado bastante tempo com ela e não achava justo tirá-la das amigas.

- Já estou indo! - Bella me deu um selinho e se soltou dos meus braços, tirando seu vestido e jogando para mim.

As meninas deram as mãos e pularam na piscina empolgada.

Sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e fiquei apenas admirando Bella brincar feliz abraçada nas amigas.

Seu sorriso de felicidade era a coisa mais contagiante e linda de se ver.

Sei que as vezes falta juízo a ela, mas é isso que a faz especial e diferente.

É o que a faz ser a Bella que me encanta.


	13. Chapter 12

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – De volta a Sacramento.<strong>

Acordei na manhã de segunda-feira com meu celular tocando desesperadamente na mesa de cabeceira.

Eram meus últimos dias em Berkeley antes de ir para Sacramento, na sexta-feira, aproveitar as minhas férias de verão revendo minha mãe e meus amigos.

Me virei na cama meio de má vontade e olhei para o despertador.

- Caramba, dormi demais! – sentei na cama assustado e peguei o celular, que já tinha parado de tocar, olhando o nome no visor.

Bella.

Eram 10 da manhã e eu tinha combinado de encontrá-la às 9 e meia, na frente da biblioteca para pegar os resultados das suas provas finais, já que ela estava morrendo de medo de ter reprovado.

- Bella vai me matar – murmurei passando a mão pelo cabelo e esfregando os olhos.

O telefone voltou a tocar e eu atendi correndo.

-Bella?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e disparou a falar.

- _Finalmente você me atendeu Edward Cullen. Te liguei milhares de vezes e já estava para sair louca! Esqueceu de mim e do nosso compromisso? _

- Me desculpe... – falei envergonhado – Dormi demais e perdi a hora...

Bella soltou uma gargalhada sonora e voltou a falar.

- _Fez farra com Emmett depois que eu fui embora ontem?_

- Claro que não Bella... – suspirei com a idéia maluca dela – Foi cansaço mesmo... Mas me troco rapidinho e vou te ver.

- _Não demore Edward, senão vou aí te pegar a força._ – Ela me ameaçou rindo.

- Não vai precisar minha Bella – ri do tom de ameaça que Bella usou - Em meia hora estarei com você.

- _Repete Edward... Adoro quando você me chama de 'minha Bella'_ – ela falou manhosinha.

-Minha Bella... – falei sussurrando e ela riu.

- Como é a história? – Emmett abriu a porta do meu quarto de repente, fazendo o maior barulho e me assustando – 'Minha Bella'? – ele fez uma vozinha fina e caiu na gargalhada – Você é ridículo mesmo...

- _Que barulho é este? _

- Espera um minutinho Bella... – me virei para ele olhando com uma cara feia e ele soltou mais uma gargalhada.

- Ai minha Bella, eu te amo – ele voltou a falar e fez uma careta.

Peguei meu travesseiro e joguei nele, acertando bem no rosto.

- Sai daqui Emmett. – gritei irritado, tampando telefone.

- Já estou indo... 'minha Bella' - Ele fez um símbolo do coração com as mãos e saiu do quarto gargalhando.

- _Emmett já está te perturbando outra vez? _– ela me perguntou também rindo.

- Para variar um pouquinho... Mas esquece isto, vou me arrumar para te ver.

- _Te espero... Meu Edward._

Assim que desliguei o telefone, me arrumei rapidinho, trocando meu pijama por uma roupa confortável e tênis, molhei meu rosto, escovei os dentes, peguei uma maça na geladeira e disparei para a rua sem dar ouvido as provocações que Emmett gritava do seu quarto enquanto jogava videogame e em pouco tempo já estava na biblioteca, onde Bella me esperava cercada de colegas, cada um com um envelope na mão e uma careta no rosto.

Então ela não tinha me esperado para pegar as suas notas?

Cumprimentei o pessoal com um aceno e dei um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

- Finalmente você chegou dorminhoco – ela me deu um abraço e riu – Temos imprevistos... E um grande problema...

- Imprevistos e problemas? – perguntei curioso.

- Minha turma vai ter que fazer outra prova de Latim daqui a duas semanas... – ela fez uma cara de tédio – Como foi reprovação em massa nesta disciplina e a culpa foi da professora, fomos falar com a coordenadora do curso e ela nos deu uma chance de tentar melhorar a nossa nota, e com isto só vou poder ir para Sacramento depois disto... – ela fez bico.

- Foi reprovada em Latim, Bella? – prendi um risinho, pois nunca imaginei alguém reprovado em uma língua que nem se sabe se ainda existia.

- Fomos – ela pontuou com uma careta – Eu e toda a minha turma e por esta razão vou perder uma parte das minhas férias estudando.

- Este é o problema?– alisei seu cabelo –Eu fico com você aqui sendo solidário a sua 'dor' e de quebra ainda ajudo a estudar...

- Não! – ela gritou – Você vai e eu fico para ir depois...

- Não, eu fico – falei decidido. – Não quero deixa você sozinha aqui.

- Você vai Edward – ela fez bico e cruzou os braços - Não é justo você ficar aqui comigo enquanto seus amigos estão lá a sua espera.

- Bella... Não seja teimosa.

- Podemos discutir isto depois? – ela propôs revirando os olhos – Agora quero que você nos ajude a redigir um documento para a reitoria denunciando nossa professora louca, pois disse ao pessoal que você é a melhor pessoa para estes trabalhos chatos e cheios de detalhes. – Bella me puxou para seus colegas com um sorriso.

Não pude protestar. Como Emmett mesmo disse uma vez, eu fazia tudo o que a minha Bella queria.

...

O resto da semana passou voando em meio a muitas atividades e resoluções.

Emmett e Rose, depois de muito impasse e brigas, decidiram os seus destinos nas férias. O grandão decidiu passar uns dias com seu pai na Flórida e depois iria seguir para Austin para visitar Esme e meu pai. Já Rose iria encontrar a sua família em Dallas para juntos passarem o verão em Cancun.

Depois de me ouvir ao telefone com Bella, Emmett não perdeu uma só oportunidade de me importunar. Nas palavras dele, eu me tornei um maricas apaixonado e totalmente guiado por Bella, mas eu não me importava com isto, ainda mais agora que eu sabia o que Bella sentia por mim.

Aproveitei para ficar com ela o máximo de tempo que pude antes de viajar, já que ela não deixou que eu ficasse enquanto ela terminava sua ultima prova.

Ajudei na organização do seu grupo de estudo, fui com ela trocar a data da sua passagem e até a acompanhei em suas compras mensais no supermercado perto de casa que por um milagre estava vazio. Este era o efeito das férias: nas ultimas semanas, os estudantes foram partindo para as suas casas, deixando Berkeley cada vez mais vazia e mais calma.

Na manhã de sexta, acordamos cedo, pois o vôo de Rosalie para o Texas sairia às 8 da manhã e tínhamos combinado de que Bella iria nos deixar no aeroporto.

- Anda logo Emmett! – Rosalie se levantou do sofá e mais uma vez gritou irritada para o grandão – Vamos chegar atrasados por sua causa.

- Calma gatinha... Só falta pentear o cabelo – um riso trovoou de seu quarto e Rose bufou de raiva.

Estávamos a uns 10 minutos sentados no sofá da sala da minha casa esperando a boa vontade de Emmett resolver sair do quarto e parar de chatear Rosalie, que já tinha levantado e sentado umas 5 vezes.

Ele ainda estava chateado por que Rosalie não iria passar as férias com ele.

- É sério Emm, vamos nos atrasar... – resolvi me meter na briga. – E a Rose vai perder o vôo dela.

- A idéia é esta – ele me respondeu colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto – Aí ela vai comigo para Orlando e todos ficamos felizes.

- Emmett McCarthy eu já estou me irritando com você – Rose gritou outra vez – Nós vamos te deixar aqui.

- Duvido! – ele gritou, o riso soando pela casa – Duvido que Edward deixe.

- Vamos Emm, deixa de provocar a Rose... – falei reunindo toda a minha paciência.

- Parem de brigar agora! – Bella bufou e levantou do sofá me puxando pelo braço – Vocês estão de férias, vão viajar, não precisam se preocupar com notas, enquanto eu ainda vou ter que enfrentar o terrível Latim e ficar abandonada nesta cidade fantasma, então me poupem desta discussão ridícula! – ela parou junto à porta e fez bico.

A chantagem de Bella surtiu efeito e logo o grandão saiu do quarto rindo e distribuindo beijos e pedidos de desculpas.

- Me desculpa Bellinha... – Emmett a pegou no colo e a encheu de beijos na bochecha – Não quero te ver irritada, nem chateada.

- Então vamos logo! – Bella gritou e entregou a chave do carro a ele – Você dirige, senão Rose perde o vôo dela.

Arrumamos as malas no carro e partimos para o aeroporto de San Francisco, com Emmett dirigindo perigosamente pelas ruas e fazendo com que chegássemos ao aeroporto em menos de 20 minutos.

- Bom, agora tenho que correr se não quiser perder meu vôo – Rose pegou a sua mala e depois de dar um beijinho na bochecha de Emmett e mandar ele ter juízo nas férias, ela se virou para Bella e lhe deu um abraço apertado e falou algumas palavras no ouvido da amiga, logo depois saindo correndo até o check in da companhia aérea.

- Eu dou notícias quando chegar! – ela gritou e soltou um beijo para nós.

Depois de alguns tapas na minha cabeça e de girar Bella no meio do aeroporto, sob protestos, tapas e risadas, Emmett também seguiu o seu caminho e embarcou para a Flórida.

Aproveitei para passear um pouco pelos corredores do aeroporto e curtir meus últimos momentos com Bella, até que anunciaram o meu vôo.

Era a hora de nos separarmos, temporariamente.

- Se cuida minha Bella... – eu a abracei forte e dei um beijo em sua testa – Estarei te esperando em Sacramento.

Bella colou os lábios nos meus e então começamos um dos nossos beijos desesperados, urgentes, famintos, onde o ar faltava e o coração disparava.

- Irei assim que puder meu Edward... – ela falou entre meus lábios – Se comporte até que eu chegue...

Me soltei dela e me abaixei para pegar a minha mala. No auto-falante, anunciavam a ultima chamada do meu vôo e eu não queria perdê-lo.

- Sempre... – murmurei e passei a mão na sua bochecha – Tenho que ir Bella, já anunciaram o meu vôo.

Ela pulou em meus braços mais uma vez e encheu o meu rosto de beijinhos.

- Então vá logo... – ela me soltou depois de mais alguns beijos – Não quero que você o perca por minha causa.

Depois de um breve selinho, andei até o portão de embarque e após entregar a minha passagem para a atendente, me virei para uma ultima olhada para Bella e soltei um beijinho no ar.

Meu vôo foi tranqüilo e em menos de 1 hora estava pousando no aeroporto de Sacramento e encontrando a minha mãe, que me esperava no portão de desembarque com um sorriso enorme.

- Meu filho, que saudade! – ela me abraçou forte e depois se afastou para me olhar - Cadê a Isabella Swan? Você não disse que ela vinha junto com você?

Como iríamos passar férias juntos, tinha contado a minha mãe que Bella estava estudando comigo em Berkeley e que agora ela era minha companhia inseparável, não só uma colega.

Minha mãe, é claro, adorou saber da novidade, pois ela sempre admirou a maneira que Bella foi criada por seu pai depois que a sua mãe praticamente fugiu e sempre torceu para que fossemos amigos.

- Bella vem depois, mãe... – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e segurei em sua mão indo para o estacionamento – Ela ficou em Berkeley para fazer uma prova.

- Seus amigos ligaram querendo saber que dia você chegava e eu os convidei para tomar um lanche lá em casa, fiz mal?

- Claro que não! – me animei com o reencontro com meus amigos – Tenho muito o que conversar com John e Louis.

- Isto é bom Edward... – ela destrancou o carro e me entregou as chaves para que eu fosse dirigindo – Me conte como está na faculdade, meu filho. Já fez amizades? E as aulas, como são?

Sorri largo e enquanto dirigia até minha casa, fui contando a ela como o meu tempo em Berkeley estava sendo bem melhor do que eu pensava que seria. Contei das festas, das aulas, dos professores, dos novos amigos, de como era divertido morar com Emmett e como estávamos nos dando bem e como conseguíamos manter a casa arrumada, mas não toquei no assunto do meu 'namorico' com Bella, pois não queria criar expectativas antes da hora.

- Isto é maravilhoso! – minha mãe falou animada – Assim fico mais tranqüila em te deixar em Berkeley sem supervisão.

- Mãe... Eu não sou criança – falei sem jeito.

Minha mãe sempre me deixava envergonhado com esta mania dela de achar que eu não tinha crescido.

- Eu sei Edward, mas de qualquer maneira, fico mais tranqüila.

Entramos em casa e ao chegar à sala, dei de cara com Louis e John sentados no sofá.

- E aí cara, quanto tempo! – John se levantou e me deu um tapa nas costas, logo seguido de Louis, que me deu um aperto de mão.

Os dois estavam bem diferentes da ultima vez que eu tinha os visto. Louis estava sem óculos, mais encorpado, com o cabelo menor e sem a cara de criança que ele sempre teve, e John estava ainda maior e mais bronzeado.

- Como vão vocês? – abracei os dois – Quero saber como está a faculdade de vocês e todas as novidades.

- Nós também queremos saber, não é Louis? – John falou

Fomos para o jardim, onde minha mãe tinha preparado uma mesa com varias guloseimas e sucos, para conversarmos melhor.

- Vocês não vão acreditar quem é minha colega em Berkeley! – falei empolgado, querendo contar logo de Bella para os meus melhores amigos.

Os dois se olharam e deram de ombros.

- Não tenho idéia de quem seja. – John falou com uma cara pensativa – Não pode ser nenhum dos nossos colegas, pois da nossa sala, só você foi para lá.

-Nós conhecemos? – Louis perguntou curioso.

- Conhecem! – resolvi dar uma dica a eles. – Ela já foi nossa colega, mas saiu do colégio antes do termino do curso.

- Isabella Swan? – John falou, com uma cara espantada – Só pode ser ela, por que Jessica Stanley está estudando em San Diego... Acertei?

- Acertou! – abriu meu maior sorriso – Bella é minha colega e mais nova amiga.

- Você agora é amigo de Bella Swan? – Louis arregalou os olhos – Conta esta história direito Edward.

Nesta hora parei assustado.

Não era possível que Louis ainda fosse apaixonado por ela, era?

Eu tinha que saber logo!

Com jeito, fui contando a eles como eu tinha reencontrado Bella no meu primeiro dia de aula e como tínhamos nos tornado amigos, sempre observando as reações de Louis, que para a minha sorte foram as melhores possíveis.

Quando terminei de falar, ele veio até mim e me deu um abraço apertado.

- É bom saber que ela está bem... Devo a ela ter conhecido o amor da minha vida, a minha Annie.

- Você está namorando a Annie? – desta vez fui eu quem ficou surpreso e extremamente feliz. Agora, eu poderia investir em Bella sem medo de magoar o meu amigão.

- Estou... A distância, mas em dezembro vou visitá-la em Oxford, onde ela está estudando.

- Desta nem eu sabia – John gargalhou, fazendo Louis corar.

- Mas agora vamos saber, não é John? – eu emendei rindo também – Desembucha Louis! Conte aos seus amigões tudo!

Engatamos uma conversa animada sobre o namoro de Louis com Annie, sobre os nossos cursos na faculdade, sobre as nossas novas moradas e amigos e relembramos nossos tempos de estudantes de high school, enquanto tomávamos o lanche que a minha mãe tinha preparado.

Naquela noite, após ligar para Bella e contar as novidades, dormir feliz por ter passado um dia tão especial com os meus amigos do peito.

...

Estava aproveitando minhas férias me divertindo bastante com os meus amigos. Fomos ao cinema, ao boliche, nadamos na piscina do clube, fomos à nossa lanchonete preferida e reencontrei outros colegas nas muitas festas e reuniões que marcamos ao longo dos dias.

Minha temporada em Sacramento estava sendo bem proveitosa.

Falava com Bella todos os dias, em seus intervalos de estudo, ela me contava que estava cansada de estudar tanto, mas que seu grupo era bem legal e a distraia.

Na véspera do dia que ela tinha marcado para vir me encontrar, liguei mais uma vez para ela a fim de saber o horário do seu vôo, pois queria pegá-la no aeroporto.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes até que ela atendeu com uma voz cansada.

- Bom dia minha Bella! – a saudei animado - Como você está?

- _Edward... _– ela respondeu chorosa.

- Que voz é esta Bella? – perguntei assustado com seu tom melancólico. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Bella não me respondeu e eu apenas podia ouvir seus suspiros longos, o que indicava que ela estava prendendo o choro.

- Bella? Me diga o que está acontecendo!

Ela soltou mais alguns suspiros e desabou a chorar.

- O que foi Bella? Me conte... Pode confiar em mim... – falei tentando manter o tom calmo, mas por dentro eu fervia.

- _Minha mãe que esteve aqui..._ – ela finalmente falou, entre soluços e voltou a chorar.

Eu sabia que isto era problema, pois Bella e a mãe nunca tiveram uma relação fácil por causa da maneira que Renée saiu de casa e eu mesmo já tinha testemunhado o estado de nervos que Bella ficava quando a mãe ligava para ela. Todas as vezes que Renée entrava em contato com ela ou com o pai, era um grande problema e Bella chorava descontroladamente e não gostava de contar a ninguém o que a mãe tinha dito a ela.

- Se acalme minha Bella... – sussurrei tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse – Ela esteve aí em Berkeley? O que ela queria?

- _Ela me encontrou Edward... – _Bella balbuciou. – _Ela já tinha me ligado, mas não imaginava que ela ia descobrir onde eu morava... Eu odeio ela... Eu odeio!_

Bella soluçou mais algumas vezes e voltou a balbuciar que odiava a mãe.

Eu precisava fazer algo por minha amiga...

- Quer que eu volte para ficar com você? Eu pego o primeiro vôo ou então vou até de carro. É só você pedir que eu volto.

- _Não precisa... Meu pai está aqui comigo... Ele veio logo quando soube que Renée tinha me ligado... – _ela fungou – _ Não vou mais para Sacramento... Meu pai vai me levar para Londres, para bem longe desta maluca... Me desculpa Edward... _– Bella sussurrava bem baixinho em meio a fungadas e choros

Estava triste por que ela não passaria as férias comigo, mas ela tinha que fazer o que fosse o melhor para ela.

O que a deixasse menos angustiada. Menos chateada.

- Não se preocupe Bella – falei confiante – Vá se distrair com seu pai e nos vemos na volta das férias.

- _Te adoro meu Edward_ – ela falou baixinho – _Te adoro de montão. Muito obrigado por existir na minha vida._

- Também te adoro minha Bella... Conte comigo para o que precisar.

Desliguei o telefone com o coração apertado. Não gostava de ver Bella sofrer.

Neste tempo que convivia com ela descobri que por trás do seu jeitinho meio desmiolado, existia uma garota extremamente sensível e doce, que se importava com as pessoas e que tinha um coração enorme.

Uma Bella bem diferente daquela que ela aparentava ser e que poucas pessoas tinham o privilégio de conhecer.

Logo que chegou em Londres, Bella me ligou dizendo que estava bem e se divertindo com o pai e realmente, a vozinha dela parecia melhor.

Nos falávamos diariamente e não tocamos mais no assunto da aparição de sua mãe.

A cada telefonema, Bella parecia mais animada. Ela me contava dos seus passeios e dos dias divertidos que estava tendo com o pai e sempre terminava o telefonema dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades de mim, assim como eu estava dela e contava as horas para reencontrá-la.

Aproveitei meus últimos dias em Sacramento aproveitando o tempo com meus amigões e matando a saudade sem fim que eu sentia da minha mãe.

Minhas férias estavam sendo bem legais, mas eu não tinha a mesma animação de quando estava junto com Bella.

Parecia que faltava uma parte de mim quando estava longe dela.

A parte mais alegre, descontraída e despreocupada.

A parte que Bella me ajudou a descobrir.

Voltei para Berkeley na véspera das aulas recomeçarem e a primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa foi passar na residência universitária para encontrar com Bella, que tinha chegado no dia anterior.

- Que saudades estava de você, meu Edward! – ela abriu a porta e pulou em meu colo, enchendo meu rosto de beijos e terminando com um selinho em meus lábios – Muitas, muitas saudades mesmo. – ela continuou pendurada em meu pescoço e beijando meu rosto, enquanto entravamos em seu quarto e nos sentávamos em sua cama.

- Eu também estava, minha Bella – passei a mão em seu cabelo e beijei a ponta do seu nariz – Como foi de viagem?

- Ahhhh Edward, foi maravilhoso – seus olhos brilharam – Precisava mesmo passar um tempo com meu pai...

- Me conte então... – me encostei na cabeceira da sua cama e a coloquei no colo – Quero saber de tudo!

A partir de então Bella começou a tagarelar sobre as suas férias, me contando detalhes que não falamos por telefone. Eu contei a ela sobre a minha temporada em Sacramento, como a noticia de que éramos amigos foi bem recebida por meus amigos e nossos ex-colegas que sentiram a sua falta e mandaram lembranças para ela.

Estávamos passando uma tarde agradável entre conversas, risadas e beijinhos, até que Bella ficou triste de repente.

- Pena que minha mãe apareceu para estragar toda a minha felicidade... – ela encostou o nariz no meu pescoço e fungou.

- Bella... Esquece isto... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Não queria vê-la triste por causa da sua mãe, outra vez.

- Não Edward! – ela me olhou com uma carinha triste – Preciso desabafar com alguém sobre este assunto... Não agüento mais...

- E eu estou aqui para te ouvir... - beijei o topo da sua cabeça e a abracei com força. – Me fale tudo o que te aflige, minha Bella...

Bella me contou que Renée tinha ligado para ela e depois aparecido de surpresa aqui em Berkeley reivindicando dinheiro para pagar a fiança do seu novo marido, que estava preso por porte de drogas e também acusando o ex-marido de esconder a filha dela.

Ouvi tudo atentamente com Bella deitada em meu colo, enquanto afagava seus cabelos, a apoiando sempre que possível.

- A minha sorte foi que ela também ligou para meu pai e disse a ele que vinha atrás de mim... Aí ele veio ao meu socorro e depois de dar uma quantia em dinheiro a ela, pediu para que sumisse da nossa vida e nos esquecesse... Ela não gosta de mim Edward! Ela só me procura quanto precisa de algo... Eu a odeio muito e não quero ser igual a ela... Nunca...

Bella começou a chorar, enquanto balbuciava como odiava a mãe e como ela a fazia mal.

- Me diga o que eu posso fazer por você... – tentei consolá-la, enxugando suas lágrimas com as pontas dos meus dedos e afagando seus cabelos.

- Edward... Apenas me abrace. – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E foi isto o que eu fiz.

Peguei a minha Bella em meus braços e a abracei o mais forte que pude, na tentativa de fazer toda a sua dor e tristeza passar.


	14. Chapter 13

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – Perigo... Desejo a vista.<strong>

- Bella, por favor... Tenho prova na segunda, preciso estudar um pouco...

Estava sentado à mesa da sala do meu apartamento, rodeado de livros, tentando estudar para a minha prova de Administração Financeira enquanto ela quicava sem parar em minha frente.

- Para que estudar Edward? Hoje é sábado, vamos sair... Está um dia lindo lá fora – Bella pegou minha mão, tentando me puxar da cadeira que estava sentado.

- É serio, me deixa estudar Bella... tenho prova na segunda e preciso tirar uma boa nota... – peguei mais um livro em minha mochila e o abri sobre a mesa.

Ela puxou a cadeira ao meu lado e se sentou, dando um longo suspiro.

- Mas esta semana você já estudou muito... Até eu estudei para te acompanhar...– ela falou dengosinha. - Vem comigo, por favor...

- Te prometo que quando passar o período de avaliações não desgrudo mais de você, mas me deixa estudar só hoje...

- Ok... Se você me prometer que amanhã não toca nestes livros e vai passear comigo onde eu quiser, te deixo estudar hoje, senão nada feito – fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Bella...

- E aí? É pegar ou largar... – falando manhosa, ela pulou em meu colo e começou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo com que todos os meus pelos se eriçassem – Vai aceitar a minha proposta ou eu vou ser obrigada a passar a tarde aqui te perturbando?

Ok. Ela não iria me deixar em paz mesmo, então só me restava tentar negociar.

- Se eu sair com você amanhã, você me promete que me deixa estudar? – barganhei rindo e a ajeitando em meu colo.

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

- Prometo que vou embora e só venho aqui ou te ligo amanhã pela manhã. – ela começou a beijar do pescoço até a ponta do meu nariz – Combinado? – afastou um pouco o rosto e me olhou.

- Que jeito? – revirei os olhos e sapecou muitos beijinhos em meu rosto e passando as mãos em meu pescoço me deu um selinho.

- Eu sabia! – ela levantou serelepe e correu até a porta – Até amanhã meu Edward, vou para a piscina com as meninas, se você desistir de estudar, estou por lá.

- Até amanhã minha serelepe – mandei um beijinho pelo ar e voltei para os meus livros.

Alguns dias se passaram desde que tínhamos voltado de férias e neste tempo estávamos sempre matando toda a saudade que sentíamos um do outro não nos desgrudando um só momento.

Foram passeios em San Francisco, tarde de bobeira nos jardins da universidade, sessões de cinema, onde o filme era o que menos importava, noites no boliche com a turma e algumas festinhas em nosso condomínio, que sempre dávamos um jeito de sumir um pouco para nos curtir em paz.

A nossa relação já estava mais do que pública, apesar de não termos mais tocado no assunto namoro. Bella vivia me agarrando e me dando beijinhos e eu sempre a retribuía, meio tímido.

Nossos amigos já nos tratavam como um casal de namorados, pois sabiam que onde um estava o outro tinha que estar também, sempre abraçados e trocando olhares e segredinhos cada vez mais carinhosos um com o outro.

Estar com Bella, assim tão despreocupado, era tão bom que decidi deixar tudo como estava e não forçar um namoro oficial.

Por enquanto era melhor assim.

Depois de muito estudar tive uma idéia e depois de fazer alguns contatos, liguei para Bella para avisar que ela estivesse pronta às 7 da manhã, pois estava disposto a fazer algo diferente do nosso domingo juntos e também recompensá-la por me agüentar tão neurótico com o meu período de provas.

Ela, é claro, ficou super curiosa para saber o que eu estava aprontando, mas não dei nenhuma dica do nosso passeio, dizendo apenas que ela se preparasse para passar um dia de turista, vestindo uma roupa leve e levando a câmera fotográfica.

Na manhã de domingo, acordei empolgado com o nosso passeio. Além de passarmos um dia totalmente diferente do que estávamos acostumados, estava levando a minha serelepe para um lugar que ela queria muito visitar.

Na hora marcada, avistei Bella sentada em um dos banquinhos na frente da residência universitária balançando as pernas, enquanto mexia no celular distraída. Ela estava linda vestida em um shortinho jeans curtinho, camiseta branca, um casaquinho rosa claro e sandálias baixinhas, além do cabelo preso em um coque e óculos escuros no rosto.

- Bom dia minha Bella! – sentei ao seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Animada para o nosso passeio?

- Muito! – ela se virou para mim e sorriu – E ficarei ainda mais quando você me disser para onde estamos indo.

- Vamos fazer um tour pelo Napa Valley! – falei animado.

Bella arregalou os olhos para mim e soltou um gritinho.

- Você está falando sério Edward?

- Estou sim... – peguei suas mãos e fiz um carinho – Vamos às vinícolas que você tanto queria visitar.

Ela soltou outro gritinho e pulou em meu colo, me enchendo de beijos.

- Não acredito! – ela pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos – Te adoro Edward! – sapecou um selinho em meus lábios.

Me levantei do banquinho e peguei Bella pela mão.

- Agora, vamos, pois ainda temos que tomar café, para pegarmos o ônibus às 8 e meia no terminal turístico de San Francisco.

- Posso escolher o lugar que vamos comer? – ela me abraçou, ficando quase pendurada em meu pescoço.

- Pode sim... Onde vamos?

- A um lugarzinho que eu descobri fazendo compras com as meninas... – piscou o olho.

Depois de uma breve viagem de Bart até a Union Square, chegamos umas das ruazinhas do bairro.

- Vamos comer o melhor croissant do mundo? – Bella falou, me puxando pela mão e me levando até uma pequena lanchonete.

O lugar era composto apenas de um balcão com alguns banquinhos e uma senhora, que depois descobri ser a dona do local, era quem atendia os clientes.

Bella pediu croissants mistos e chocolate quente para comermos, pois estes eram os melhores, na sua opinião.

- Como você não me contou deste lugar antes Bella? – dei mais uma mordida no meu lanche – A comida daqui é divina!

- Nunca tive oportunidade... – ela deu de ombros. – E também não sabia que você gostava deste tipo de comida.

- Pois saiba que eu gosto... – passei o dedo no cantinho da sua boca que estava suja de chocolate.

- Então viremos aqui mais vezes – ela riu e repetiu meu gesto, só que lambeu o chocolate do dedo fazendo uma careta.

Depois de pedirmos mais um croissant para cada um, terminamos o nosso lanche e seguimos para pegar o nosso ônibus para Sonoma, uma das cidadezinhas do Napa Valley.

- Posso dormir em seu colo? Estou morta de sonho, pois um certo Edward me fez acordar muito cedo hoje... – Bella perguntou assim que nos sentamos em nossas poltronas e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- É claro que pode... - a puxei para mim, aconchegando seu corpo no meu - Se sou o culpado, tenho que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Bobo... – ela murmurou e após passar os braços em minha cintura, fechou os olhos.

Seguimos nossa viagem abraçados e enquanto Bella dormia tranquilamente aninhada em meu colo, eu acariciava seu cabelo e fazia planos para o nosso dia.

Hoje eu queria proporcionar a Bella o passeio que ela tanto falava que queria fazer, visitando algumas vinícolas, provando vinhos e vendo o por do sol no Napa Valley, que todos os que já tinham visto diziam que era inesquecível.

Após um tempo de viagem, a paisagem agitada da cidade ficou para trás dando lugar ao colorido dos vinhedos e das estradinhas de barro. Já estávamos chegando, então era hora de acordar Bella.

- Acorda dorminhoca, chegamos– dei um beijinho em sua orelha e ela se mexeu em meu colo.

- Já? – abriu os olhos e me fitou com um sorriso – Foi rapidinho...

- Foi mesmo... Venha comigo... – abracei Bella e descemos do ônibus, assim que paramos na praça central de Sonoma.

Como estávamos com um grupo de turistas, o guia distribuiu alguns mapas e estipulou que nos encontraria nesta mesma praça às 7 da noite para que voltássemos para San Francisco, liberando os que não gostariam de seguir com ele.

- Quer ficar com o grupo, ou prefere que exploremos a cidade sozinhos? -

- Com este bando de turistas? – ela fez uma careta olhando as pessoas– Não, muito obrigada... Vamos nos aventurar e descobrir sozinhos.

- Se é assim, vamos logo aproveitar o nosso dia – juntinhos seguimos para a primeira vinícola indicada do mapa.

No local podemos passear pelos vinhedos, provar das uvas, conhecer a sala onde é feito o envelhecimento da bebida e no final podemos degustar os vinhos produzidos. Bella observou tudo atentamente, fazendo perguntas aos funcionários e tirando várias fotos para guardar de recordação.

Passamos todo o nosso dia entre passeios, novos conhecimentos e conversas. Nunca tinha visto Bella tão empolgada com alguma coisa. Seus olhinhos brilhavam a cada nova vinícola que parávamos.

No final da tarde, estávamos cansados, mas muito felizes, então para fechar o nosso dia com chave de ouro, fomos a um restaurantezinho na praça central de Sonoma onde comemos fondue e degustamos mais alguns vinhos, enquanto apreciávamos a linda paisagem.

- Sabia que não me imagino mais sem você... – Bella mergulhou o morango no chocolate quente e colocou na minha boca – Já estou dependente da sua presença na minha vida... Te adoro Edward!

- Eu também, minha Bella maluquinha...– sussurrei em seu ouvido, feliz em ouvir suas palavras tão doces - Eu também...

Vendo o sol se por pela janela do restaurante e abraçado a Bella, cheguei a conclusão que não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

...

Era sexta-feira e para comemorar o final de mais um período de avaliação, resolvemos fazer uma noite de pizza e filmes no meu apartamento.

Rose e Bella ficaram responsáveis por providenciar a comida e eu e Emmett por ir à locadora e escolhermos alguns filmes que não fossem aterrorizantes o bastante para as meninas, nem muito melosos que Emmett não conseguisse assistir.

No final de muita discussão, onde Emmett não gostava de nenhuma das opções que eu escolhia, acabamos por escolher dois filmes de suspense que foram bem recomendados pelo atendente e fomos para casa, pois já estava quase na hora das meninas chegarem.

Arrumamos a sala, deixamos o primeiro filme prontinho para começar e fomos para a varanda para esperar as nossas meninas chegarem.

Pouco depois as duas apareceram sorridentes e trazendo duas pizzas grandes com refrigerante.

- Que bom ver vocês meninas – Emmett pulou na frente delas e pegou uma das pizzas, tirando uma fatia e a colocando inteira na boca – Estava morto de fome...

- Quanta educação... – Bella revirou os olhos. – Você tem horas que parece um homem das cavernas...

- Quanta falta de consideração, isto sim – Rose complementou – Quer dizer que você só queria a comida Emmett?

- Não meu amor... Também queria o refrigerante. – ele pegou outro pedaço da pizza e Rose o encheu de tapinhas.

- Vamos parar de briga e jantar em paz? – Bella colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma careta.

- Vamos sim Bellinha... Quando a sua amiga parar de me bater – Emmett riu e Rose deu língua para ele.

Com Rose grudada nas costas do namorado grandão, fazendo-o de cavalinho, entramos em casa e nos sentamos à mesa para comermos o que tinha sobrado das pizzas que as meninas tinham trazido. Pouco depois, nos aconchegamos nos sofás da sala e começamos a assistir ao filme escolhido.

Depois de um tempo, Bella se deitou em meu colo e com um olhar sapeca, começou a subir e descer as mãos por minha perna.

- Se concentra no filme Bella... – me abaixei um pouco para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Estou concentrada... – ela riu, se sentando ao meu lado – Mas este filme é muito chato... Prefiro fazer outra coisa...

- Como o que? – perguntei inocentemente e ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Como te beijar... – puxou meu rosto para me dar um selinho – Algo bem melhor que este filme...

Rose e Emmett olharam para nós, mas nada falaram, apenas dando uma risadinha e voltando a olhar para a TV.

- Bella, se comporta... – falei baixinho e ela fez bico, se recostando em meu peito e colocando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Estava tão distraído alisando os cabelos de Bella, que só notei que o filme tinha terminado e que Bella tinha cochilado em meus braços quando Rose se levantou do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha.

- Quer ir para casa Bella? – beijei sua bochecha fazendo-a despertar.

- Hummm... quero sim... Você me leva?

- Claro! – me levantei do sofá e a puxei para mim.

- Hey, onde vocês vão? – Emmett perguntou - Vamos assistir a outro filme!

- Não vai dar Emm, Bella está com sono e vou levá-la até o dormitório.

- Dormitório... Sei... Só não vale se agarrar na escada de incêndio por que já muito manjada – o grandão caiu na gargalhada.

- Você é um bobão mesmo... – Bella gritou e depois pulou no sofá onde ele estava sentando e lhe deu vários tapinhas.

- Ai, ai Bella, não me bate! – ele colocou os braços na frente do rosto para tentar de proteger – Calma, não está mais aqui quem falou...

Levantando do sofá, pegou Bella pela cintura e a colocou de pé, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Idiota... Você ainda me paga. – Bella murmurou, ajeitando a roupa.

- Emmett em vez de estar perturbando Edward e Bella por que você não escolhe o próximo filme para assistirmos? – Rose voltou para a sala com uma tigela enorme de pipoca e colocou na mesinha de centro. – Vocês vão ficar para assistir ao próximo filme, não vão? – Rose se virou para mim e para Bella.

- Não amiga... Desculpe, mas estou morrendo de sono e preciso dormir na minha caminha – Bella falou indo abraçar a amiga.

- É uma pena...– Rose deu lhe um beijo – Boa noite então...

- Eles terão uma excelente noite, tenho certeza... – Emmett voltou a se manifestar, gargalhando.

- Cala esta boca bobão! – eu e Bella gritamos juntos e saímos do meu apartamento.

Caminhamos devagar até seu dormitório, aproveitando a noite agradável e fresca que anunciava o comecinho do outono na Califórnia.

- Boa noite minha Bella, durma bem... – me despedi dela, na porta do seu quarto, beijando a pontinha do seu nariz e ela me segurou pelo ombro e me hipnotizando com seus olhos de gata, foi colando seu corpo no meu.

- Bella? – estava confuso com seu ataque.

- Agora você não me escapa Edward Cullen... – ela me imprensou contra a parede e começou a me beijar para valer, sem me dar a chance de me defender.

As suas mãos subiam e desciam habilidosas por minhas costas, fazendo um carinho gostoso que me fez esquecer de qualquer chance de impedi-la.

Bem empolgado, fui aprofundando cada vez mais os nossos beijos e acariciando seu cabelo e sua nuca, até que senti a sua mão descer para a barra da minha camiseta e ela começar a levantá-la.

Em um pulo, me afastei dela assustado e ofegante.

- Bella... Vai dormir, por favor

- Mas Edward... – ela me olhou confusa.

- Vai dormir antes que seja tarde demais... – dei um beijo em sua testa – Boa noite...

Dei as costas e andei para longe do seu quarto, antes que seu olhar fizesse outro estrago em minha sanidade mental.

Quando voltei para casa, ainda meio tonto por meus momentos com Bella, encontrei Emmett e Rosalie no maior amasso, quase caindo do sofá, então, como já tinha me acostumado a fazer,virei o rosto e andei rapidamente pela sala, até alcançar meu quarto, fazendo que eles nem notassem que eu tinha chegado.

Troquei minha roupa e me joguei na cama, colocando meus fones de ouvido.

Esta seria mais uma longa noite, onde eu não poderia sair do quarto sob pena de assistir ao show de amor de Rose e Emmett.

...

- Oi Emm... – puxei o banquinho e sentei ao seu lado, preparando um sanduiche para mim, na manhã seguinte.- Cadê a Rose, ainda está dormindo?

- Não... Ela não dormiu aqui desta vez – ele deu de ombros, tomando o suco de caixinha – Por que a curiosidade?

- Por nada... Senti a falta dela, já acostumei a rotina de acordar aos sábados e vê-la tomando café da manhã com você.

- Em falar em rotina, Onde está a Bellinha que ainda não fez você sair de casa correndo para encontrá-la?

- Deve está dormindo ainda... – dei uma dentada no sanduíche que estava muito bom - Daqui a pouco eu ligo para ela.

Emmett parou de comer e ficou olhando para mim, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

- O que foi? – perguntei curioso.

- Queria te fazer uma pergunta. – ele falou ainda me analisando – Posso?

- É claro cara! Pergunte aí.

- Eu vi como você e Bella estavam ontem quase se comendo com os olhos. Vi também as mãos dela passeando por dentro da sua camisa... Vocês me parecem bem mais íntimos e tem uma coisa que quero saber a tempos...– ele se aproximou mais de mim com o olhar inquisidor – E aí, a Bellinha já te pegou de jeito e fez você tomar jeito de homem?

Arregalei os olhos e tenho certeza que corei no vermelho mais forte que eu pude.

Ele queria saber se eu e Bella estávamos dormindo juntos?

Se estávamos fazendo sexo?

- Que... que pergunta é esta Emmett? – gaguejei nervoso – Não... É claro que não!

- Então quer dizer que você continua puro e casto? – ele levantou a sobrancelha e fez uma careta – Poxa... Tinha esperanças de que a Bellinha ia conseguir te pegar de jeito, por que você... já perdi as esperanças.

Corei outra vez.

- Não Emmett, ainda não chegamos a este estágio no nosso relacionamento.– passei a mão no cabelo - Alias, nunca tocamos neste assunto... Acho que está muito cedo ainda...

- Cedo o que Edward? – ele falou indignado – A tensão sexual de vocês chega a ser engraçada... Pelo modo que a Bella te agarra e te toca, ela está subindo pelas paredes e você, virgem e lerdo, nem notou.

Realmente, as coisas entre nós dois estavam esquentando cada vez mais e a cada dia estava mais difícil controlar as minhas ações e os meus pensamentos quando estava com ela.

Para mim era difícil quando ela me atacava e ainda tinha a minha insegurança por eu não ter nenhuma experiência sexual.

- Que cara é esta cabeção? – ele voltou a falar ao me ver tão calado - Não me diga que ela também é virgem – ele me olhou, fazendo uma cara pensativa – Acho que não... Mas vai saber, não é?

- Também acho que não e isto é um problema... Como vou agir com ela? – me aproximei mais dele – Ela deve ser experiente, enquanto eu... – pausei envergonhado.

Emmett deu um dos seus risos trovejante.

- Você vai agir normalmente Edward. Isto é algo que se faz e ponto final... Sem muitos planejamentos. Acontece e pronto. – ele bateu em meu ombro – Vai lá, dá a entender que você também quer e deixa rolar, sem neuras.

- Mas Emm... – dei uma risada sem graça – Como vou fazer isto? Ela é minha amiga, não quero forçá-la a nada e ainda tem a questão do nosso 'namoro não-namoro'.

- Cara, vai por mim... Ela quer isto mais do que você imagina. Aproveita uma hora que ela começar a te provocar e pegue ela de jeito, sem dar chance dela escapar. – ele bateu em meu ombro – Você não vai se arrepender... Tenho certeza que ela só está esperando um sinal seu para tomar uma iniciativa e aí vocês terão noites tórridas de amor. – piscou o olho.

- Não sei não... – murmurei.

- Bom, se você é moralista o suficiente para não pegar Bella por que ela é 'sua amiga' e o namoro de vocês não é oficial, eu não sou e hoje vou proporcionar a Rose uma noite inesquecível, o que me faz lembrar que você está convidado a não dormir em casa. – ele olhou para a minha cara atônita e riu – O que foi?

- Vou ter que dormir na rua? – perguntei, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Vai sim... E eu acho bom você sumir daqui o mais rápido possível e calar esta sua boca para Bella, por que se Rose descobrir, você vai se ver comigo.

- Você está doido Emmett, eu vou dormir aonde?

- No quarto da Bellinha, ora bolas! – ele fez uma cara despreocupada – Ou então na casa de um dos meninos, mas eu acho a opção de Bella a melhor...

- Ok, vou me retirar por esta noite. – murmurei chateado por ele não ter me avisado antes dos seus planos – Mas você vai me pagar por esta depois...

- E você vai me agradecer... – ele respondeu.

Saí de casa pensando em minhas opções de onde passar a noite e quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu chegava a conclusão de que era melhor eu ir para um albergue qualquer do que pedir abrigo a um dos meus amigos.

Depois de andar um pouco pelo condomínio, resolvi ligar para Bella para ver se ela já tinha acordado, pois precisava conversar com ela.

Se ela me aceitasse em seu quarto esta noite, seria uma boa chance para que eu observasse o seu comportamento comigo e, ou confirmar as teorias de Emmett, ou descartá-las de vez.

Com a voz sonolenta a minha serelepe me pediu para ir encontrá-la em seu quarto, já que estava com preguiça de sair.

- Oi Rose! – saudei a loirinha que abriu a porta para mim. – Onde está a minha preguiçosa?

- A sua preguiçosa acabou de levantar da cama e foi para o banheiro. – Rose riu – Entra aí e espera por ela... Já estou atrasada para um trabalho em grupo.

- Senti sua falta lá em casa hoje mais cedo... Já acostumei a tomar café da manhã com você aos sábados.

- Pois é... Um dia destes eu me mudo de vez para lá... – ela riu e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do quarto.

Me sentei na poltrona perto da janela para esperar a minha serelepe, que saiu do banheiro pouco depois com os cabelos molhados, um vestidinho florido e um o maior sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Bom dia meu Edward! – ela pulou em meu colo e me encheu de beijos – O que te trás aqui tão cedo?

- Problemas com Emmett... – fiz uma cara triste – Ele me convidou a não dormir em casa hoje.

- Eu não acredito que aquele bobão te expulsou de casa... – Bella falou indignada – Por que ele fez isto?

- Ele vai fazer uma surpresa para Rose e disse que não me quer por lá... Mais cedo ou mais tarde isto ia acontecer, não é?

Eu tinha consciência que já tinha demorado muito para que Emmett inventasse algo ou levasse alguém para a nossa casa que me fizesse ter que procurar abrigo em outro lugar, inclusive Bella já tinha comentado isto comigo.

- E você já tem onde ficar? - ela alisou o meu cabelo e me deu mais um beijinho

- Não... Acho que vou para um albergue.

- Nem pensar! – ela pulou do meu colo e correu para o telefone - Eu te dou abrigo meu'sem teto' vou pedir para trazerem um colchão para você.

- Não precisa Bella... Não quero te atrapalhar... – falei envergonhado.

- Quieto Edward! – fez cara feia – Onde está o nosso trato de um dar abrigo ao outro quando Rose e Emmett começassem com o amor sem fim deles?

- Vou aceitar então, mas sem me atacar no meio da noite, está certo? – falei divertido.

- Te prometo que não vou te atacar... Pelo menos não conscientemente – ela revirou os olhos.

Bella ligou para a recepção da residência universitária e depois se virou para mim com um sorriso luminoso

- Tudo certinho, já vão trazer um colchão para você, meu 'sem teto' lindo - ela me abraçou - Agora vamos esquecer o maluco do Emmett e passar um dia animado. Almoçar juntos, pegar um cineminha, conversar até tarde... – a cada atividade eu ela sugeria ela me dava um beijinho estalado na bochecha.

- Então vamos começar agora! – me empolguei – Vamos ao shopping pois lá tem lugar para almoçar e cinema.

Passamos um final de manhã e começo de tarde divertidos em um shopping de uma cidadezinha perto de Berkeley. Almoçamos em um restaurante mexicano, assistimos a uma comédia romântica que Bella escolheu e antes de voltar para casa ainda paramos no mercado para comprarmos algumas guloseimas para a nossa noite.

Voltamos para Berkeley já no final da tarde e enquanto Bella conversava com algumas amigas, aproveitei para ir em casa e pegar minha mochila.

Quando abria a porta do meu apartamento, tomei um susto. A sala estava cheia de velas, tecidos sobre os moveis e pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão. Alguma musica romântica, que não reconheci, tocava alto.

Emmett estava preparando a noite inesquecível para Rosalie.

- Assim a Rose não vai resistir , Emm – encontrei o grandão sentado no chão, junto do aparelho de som e com vários CDs nas mãos

- O que você quer aqui Edward? – Emmett me olhou feio – Já não te disse que era para você sumir hoje?

- Calma Emm – coloquei as mãos para cima, me rendendo - Só vim tomar um banho e pegar a minha mochila... Bella já me acolheu no quarto dela.

- Acho bom mesmo... Não me apareça mais aqui, senão te mato!

Dei mais uma olhada na produção que ele tinha feito e soltei um riso largo.

- E nem quero... Não estou disposto a assistir seus momentos de extrema paixão por Rosalie – segui para meu quarto, deixando o grandão resmungando sozinho.

Abri minha mochila e arrumei minhas coisas para passar o resto do sábado e o domingo no dormitório de Bella, tomei um banho rápido e fui encontrar Emmett, que ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, escolhendo músicas.

- Já estou indo cara. Boa sorte hoje com a Rose – falei já me dirigindo até a porta.

- Boa sorte você também com Bella – ele riu – Se ela te agarrar, aproveita para pelo menos começar a resolver seu 'probleminha'.

- Tchau Emm... – revirei os olhos e bati a porta.

Encontrei Bella ainda com as amigas jogada em uma espreguiçadeira na área da piscina.

- Edward, venha aqui! – ela gritou ao me ver e eu fui me sentar ao seu lado - As meninas estão dizendo que hoje vai ter uma festa ótima naquela boate da Main Street, o que você acha de darmos uma passadinha lá?

- Estou meio cansado do nosso passeio, mas podemos ir sim... – aceitei ao convite não muito animado, pois estava realmente cansado e preferia ficar pelo condomínio mesmo.

- Então tudo certo meninas! Às 9 nos encontramos na boate. – Bella levantou da espreguiçadeira e me puxou pela mão indo para o seu quarto.

Depois de jantarmos as guloseimas que tínhamos comprado mais cedo e de Bella receber uma ligação de Rosalie avisando que Emmett tinha 'seqüestrado' ela, fomos nos trocar para a nossa noitada na boate.

Bella me deixou bem a vontade para que eu me arrumasse sem pressa em seu quarto, enquanto ela levou todos os seus apetrechos para o banheiro.

Coloquei minha mochila em sua escrivaninha, tirei de lá uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões azul e me vesti. Pouco depois Bella saiu do banheiro usando um vestidinho dourado, sapatos de salto preto, os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem com os olhos bem marcados.

Bella estava estonteante.

- Como estou? – ela deu uma voltinha, rindo.

- Linda como sempre... – a admirei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você também está muito bem... – ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho – Vamos?

- Vamos! – a abracei.

Pouco depois chegamos a boate, que estava bem cheia, e logo encontramos nossos colegas que conversavam em uma mesinha perto do bar e nos juntamos a eles engatando uma conversa animada e brindando a nossa amizade com cerveja.

Um pouco mais tarde, o DJ começou a tocar umas remixagens do The Police e Bella logo se empolgou para dançar.

- Adoro estas músicas! – ela deu um pulo da cadeira – Vamos dançar Edward!

Seguimos para a pista de dança e começamos a balançar, meio desajeitados, no ritmo da musica, Bella agarrada em meu pescoço e eu com as mãos em sua cintura. Depois de um tempo ela se soltou dos meus braços e começou a dançar sensualmente, passando a mão em meu peito, me encarando com uma expressão sedutora, enquanto dançava ao ritmo de Sweet Dreams da Beyoncé, que agora agitava a pista.

- Vem comigo Edward! – ela voltou a grudar seu corpo no meu – Se solte e curta o ritmo da música...

A partir deste momento, deixei minha timidez de lado e como ela me pediu, acompanhei a batida da musica, dançando com vontade.

- Sabia que eu estou amando este Edward mais soltinho... – ela me puxou pela cintura e enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço, quando começou a tocar uma música mais lenta.

- E eu esta Bella mais ajuizada e sóbria– dei um beijinho no topo da sua cabeça.

- Nós formamos uma boa dupla... – ela ficou na pontinha do pé e me olhou com um sorrisinho – Um aprendendo com o outro...

- Com certeza... – puxei seu rosto para o meu e a beijei pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Começamos a nos beijar suavemente. Bella passava os dedos suavemente na minha nuca e eu acariciava a sua bochecha, enquanto revezávamos entre selinhos e beijinhos carinhosos, mas depois de um tempo, Bella soltou um suspiros e passou a me agarrar da maneira que ela mais gostava: Agarrando meu cabelo, colando seu corpo no meu e fazendo as nossas bocas travarem uma batalha pelo comando da situação.

No calor do momento, peguei Bella pelo quadril, tirando seus pés do chão e seguindo para o corredor do banheiro, que estava bem cheio de casais.

Encostei Bella na parede, puxando sua perna para a minha cintura e voltei a beijá-la com urgência, esquecendo da festa que ainda rolava nos salões.

- Vamos para seu carro... – ela afastou seus lábios dos meus e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Aqui está muito cheio...

- Tem certeza Bella? – falei sem fôlego, encostando minha testa na dela.

- Tenho... – ela segurou meu rosto, me dando um selinho - Vamos agora, antes que eu te agarre aqui mesmo...

Coloquei Bella no chão e andando rapidamente a conduzi até o meu carro, pensando nas palavras de Emmett.

Será que o certo, no nosso caso, era deixar rolar?

Não. Definitivamente não.

Não queria errar com Bella como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

Tudo teria que ser bem direitinho, então o certo a fazer era irmos para casa e nos acalmarmos.

Abri a porta do carro para ela e depois me sentei no banco do motorista, suspirando alto de frustração, então senti a mão de Bella acariciando meu braço e me virei para ela, que me fitava com um olhar sedutor.

- Bella... Não...

- Não fala nada Edward – ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios e pulou em meu colo, já colando seus lábios nos meus e agarrando meu cabelo com força.

Neste momento, a minha coerência pareceu derreter e quando ela viu que eu não ofereceria resistência, soltou um sorriso enorme e se ajeitando em meu colo, passou uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, enquanto descia em um caminho de beijos e mordidinhas até o meu pescoço, me deixando louco.

Eu só queria retribuir aqueles carinhos à altura, então segurei em sua nuca e recomecei o nosso beijo da maneira que eu queria.

Quente, urgente, profundo.

Apaixonado.

Tateando o console do carro com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava Bella com a outra, consegui achar o botão para descer o banco e nos dar mais espaço.

Agora não tinha mais jeito.

Se tínhamos começado, iríamos até o fim.

Bella começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa, dando leves arranhões em meu peito e sugadinhas em meu pescoço.

Após alguns segundos, vi minha camisa ser arrancada do meu corpo e jogada no banco do carona.

- Bella... – sussurrei notando que estava à beira de perder o meu controle.

- Shiiii... – foi o que ela disse, pegando as minhas mãos e a colocando em suas coxas. – Não pense... Aja...

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei ser levado por minhas vontades, bastante empolgado.

Acariciei suas pernas e enroscando minhas mãos na barra do seu vestido, comecei a levantá-lo, até conseguir tirá-lo pela cabeça, jogando-o no banco do carona, junto com a minha camisa.

Bella voltou a sugar o meu pescoço e me empurrou para o encosto do banco, descendo as mãos por minha barriga, até chegar ao cós da minha calça.

E foi neste momento que ouvimos uma buzina ensurdecedora, algumas vozes e uma luz forte no pára-brisa do meu carro.

- Este estacionamento não é motel! – uma das vozes gritou e Bella se jogou no banco do carona colocando seu vestido com pressa, enquanto eu tentava controlar a tremedeira que tomou conta do meu corpo.

O carro logo se afastou e então nos olhamos constrangidos, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

Tínhamos ido longe demais e fomos pegos nos flagra!

- É melhor irmos para casa... – falei bem baixinho, pegando minha camisa e vestindo-a rapidamente.

- Que vergonha, meu Deus! – Bella abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos, ainda rindo sem parar, depois recostando a cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos.

Liguei o carro e dirigi até o nosso condomínio em silêncio e pensativo.

O que tinha acontecido a pouco tinha sido um erro.

Um erro ocasionado por um momento de empolgação e falta de juízo que não deveria se repetir.

Definitivamente, não era certo termos maiores intimidades sem um namoro formal e eu precisava falar a Bella o que me afligia.

- Que cara é esta Edward? - Bella franziu a testa para mim.

- Precisamos conversar – falei sério enquanto parava o carro no estacionamento do nosso condomínio.


	15. Chapter 14

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Eu te quero – Parte 1<strong>

Parados no estacionamento do nosso condomínio, ainda dentro do carro, eu olhava para Bella com uma expressão meio séria, meio temerosa.

Esta era a nossa hora da verdade, não tinha mais escapatória.

De hoje não passaria a conversa séria que eu queria ter com ela para que resolvermos a nossa situação de uma vez por todas.

- Conversar? – Bella me olhou assustada – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Você não fez nada Bella... – passei a mão em sua bochecha – Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa a algum tempo e acho que esta é a oportunidade perfeita.

- Ai Edward! Fala logo o que é porque já estou ficando nervosa – Bella quicava no banco do carro, ansiosa.

- Calma! – ri da sua impaciência – Só queria saber como ficamos agora que as coisas entre nós estão ficando mais sérias... Você não acha que seria melhor oficializarmos um namoro?

- Oficializar? – ela arregalou os olhos, como se eu tivesse proferido um xingamento - Assim como estamos não está bom? Por que para mim não há nada mais perfeito do que estar com você do jeito que estamos... Você não está gostando?

- Não é isto Bella... Eu adoro estar com você, mas eu gosto de tudo certinho e, na minha opinião, um namoro oficial é manter as coisas da maneira correta – peguei a sua mão e sorri, tentando me manter tranqüilo. – Mas não quero te forçar a nada.

- É que eu fico meio insegura com estas novas sensações Edward... - Bella me olhou de cantinho de olho e sorriu tímida. - Ao contrário de você, eu nunca namorei sério...

Estava bem frustrado por ela não me dá a chance de tê-la como a minha namorada oficial, mas não queria demonstrar isto e acabar estragando a relação legal que tínhamos, então resolvi descontrair.

- É serio que você nunca namorou sério? – beijei da palma das suas mãos até o seus pulsos - E todos aqueles meninos em Sacramento?

- Era apenas curtição. Uns beijinhos e nada mais... – ela deu de ombros- Nunca me interessei de verdade por ninguém... Nunca tive vontade de estar muito tempo com ninguém enquanto morava em Sacramento... E em Londres estudava em um colégio só de meninas. Aprendi muitas coisas lá, mas... – ela pausou e deu um sorriso sapeca. - ...mas namorar mesmo não.

Bella era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas para mim. A cada dia descobria algo dela que nem desconfiava, algo que me deixava com uma cara boba e ainda mais encantado por ela.

- Então você nunca teve um envolvimento mais sério... Mais profundo com ninguém? – perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, apertou as mãos, soltou um suspiro e depois de um tempinho, com uma carinha envergonhada me olhou.

- Eu sou virgem, Edward...– Bella falou corando violentamente - Se é isso que você quer saber.

- Como? – fiz uma cara assustada. – O que você disse Bella?

Bella virgem? Por esta, realmente não esperava.

- Você vai querer mesmo que eu repita o que eu acabei de te dizer? – ela começou a gargalhar e bateu em meu ombro.

- Repete por que estou em choque com esta informação - eu também comecei a rir.

- Ai, Edward Cullen... Você me paga... – ela revirou os olhos – Eu-Sou-Virgem! –gritou, se jogando em meu colo e rindo ainda mais – Satisfeito?

- Sim... Muito! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha corada – Por que eu também sou! – declarei logo de uma vez, corando mais do que ela.

Bella olhou séria para a minha cara por um momento, mas depois voltou a gargalhar.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela encheu meu rosto de beijinhos – Você também é virgem Edward? Pensei que eu era a única virgem desta faculdade!

- Pois não é... – falei divertido – Estamos em pé de igualdade... Mas nunca imaginava isto Bella, te juro.

- E por que não? – ela tocou em meu nariz e fez uma cara séria – Sou meio doidinha, mas sou antiquada para estas coisas, Edward. Nunca quis fazer sexo, só por fazer, por que oportunidade não faltou.

- Concordo com você... - olhei para a minha Bella e sorri - Tem que ter sentimento, tem quer ser com alguém especial e por esta razão ainda me mantenho 'puro e casto' como Emmett faz questão de jogar em minha cara o tempo todo.

- É isto mesmo... – ela fez uma carinha pensativa enquanto me olhava fixamente – Tem que ser com alguém especial...

Ainda me olhando, ela abriu um sorriso luminoso. Eu podia jurar que algo de muito engenhoso se passava na cabecinha dela.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntei assustado com o seu sorriso, cada vez maior.

- Tem que ser com você Edward! – ela colocou as mãos em meu pescoço e me olhou nos olhos – Temos que ter esta experiência juntos... Eu quero que seja com você!

Os olhos de Bella tinham um brilho diferente. Um brilho de felicidade, de certeza... E aquele verde dos seus olhos estava me hipnotizando.

Ter esta experiência com ela era o que eu mais queria, mas também queria que as coisas fossem certinhas, então tinha que fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Mesmo sem estarmos namorando oficialmente? – disparei.

- Se você quer tanto quanto eu, isto de namoro oficial é o mínimo, Edward – ela me deu um selinho – O importante é que nos gostamos muito e confiamos muito um no outro e além do mais, nossa relação é mais sólida do que muitos namoros oficiais por aí, por que nos respeitamos e nos amamos... – pausou e depois de uma risadinha voltou a falar, me dando um beijo no cantinho da boca - Da nossa maneira, mas nos amamos...

Abaixei a cabeça e pensei um pouco no que ela estava dizendo.

De certa forma era certo. Tinha certeza que a nossa relação era mais forte do que muitos namoros por aí, mas será que era certo darmos este passo tão importante sem um compromisso firmado?

- Edward, por favor... – ela fez uma carinha meiga e pegou minhas mãos – Eu não vou ter medo e nem vergonha com você... Eu sei que você nunca faria nada para me machucar nem me chatear.

- Bella, tem certeza? – levantei meu rosto – Você não vai se arrepender depois?

- Tenho certeza que isto é o que eu mais quero e não, não vou me arrepender por que não existe pessoa melhor para compartilhar este momento íntimo comigo, pois vamos descobrir tudo juntos, sem medos, sem receios e principalmente com muito carinho e calma... – as suas palavras eram cheias de verdade e seus olhos de sinceridade.

Vacilei na mesma hora.

Isto que ela acabou de falar era o que eu mais queria. Queria compartilhar a minha primeira vez com alguém que eu confiasse muito, mas ainda tinha que estar pronto para este momento, pois não queria fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Bella, você me pegou de surpresa... - resolvi ser sincero com ela – Queria pensar um pouco sobre este assunto...

Bella fez uma careta e voltou a rir.

- Mas Edward... – ela fez bico – Eu aqui, te entregando a minha pureza e você não quer aceitar?

- Epa! – entrei no clima da brincadeira – Você não é a única pura aqui... E eu não te disse que não aceito, só quero pensar como fazer isto direitinho por que nosso momento é mais do que especial.

- Então, isto é um sim? – ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Ainda não, mas vou pensar com bastante carinho.

- Promete?

- Prometo sim, minha Bella – peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei com ternura.

Como mais cedo, Bella começou a se empolgar e passou as pernas em minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo com o seu e deixando o nosso beijo um pouco mais ousado.

- Acho melhor entrarmos agora... – a afastei um pouco e olhei para fora da janela, vendo um carro se aproximando – Tem gente chegando no estacionamento e não quero ser flagrado pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

- Isto seria péssimo mesmo... - ela saiu do meu colo suspirando alto e piscou o olho para mim.

Seguimos para o quarto dela de mãos dadas e em um silêncio amigável, enquanto eu pedia por tudo para que ela se comportasse esta noite e não tentasse me agarrar.

Sabia que não iria resistir às investidas dela e, definitivamente, dormir no mesmo quarto que ela depois dos nossos momentos no carro e da conversa que tivemos não me ajudaria em nada.

Por um milagre, Bella pareceu adivinhar os meus pensamentos e se comportou direitinho, não me provocando um só momento. Separou sua roupa, me entregou um travesseiro e um conjunto de roupa de cama e depois entrou no banheiro.

Enquanto ela tomava banho e se trocava, aproveitei para arrumar o meu colchão ao lado da sua cama e para separar um short e uma camiseta para que usasse para dormir, tentando controlar a minha tensão.

Me sentei na poltrona e comecei a pensar na noite louca que estava tendo.

Se eu já estava confuso sobre a minha relação com Bella, esta noite tudo piorou.

Tiveram as minhas reações quase irracionais aos nossos beijos na boate e no carro, a nossa conversa sincera a minutos atrás e suas revelações e finalmente o pedido de Bella para que tivéssemos a nossa primeira vez juntos.

Eu tinha medo de que este passo a mais em nossa relação estragasse tudo e acabasse com a nossa amizade.

Já não sei se sou capaz de viver sem a minha Bella maluquinha e surpreendente e ter que me afastar dela era algo que me doeria muito.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha medo do que viria, eu também tinha muita vontade de viver esta experiência com ela e além de satisfazer o seu desejo e de vê-la feliz, também teria a primeira vez dos meus sonhos, com a garota que mais amava e respeitava.

Minutos depois ela apareceu vestida em uma camisola de ursinhos, com os cabelos úmidos e a escova de dente na mão.

- O banheiro já está livre... – ela parou ao meu lado com um sorriso tímido – A toalha azul clara é para você e tem sabonete líquido, pasta de dente e tudo o que você precisar na cestinha laranja, que é a minha.

- Sim senhora! – levantei com um sorriso e corri para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho rápido, voltei para o quarto e encontrei Bella deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto, com uma carinha pensativa.

- O que você tanto pensa, minha Bella? – perguntei, sentando na ponta da sua cama.

Ela se virou e se sentando, ficou olhando para mim, enquanto tocava meu cabelo de leve.

- Estava pensando uma coisa... Não me leve a mal. – ela riu – Mas como você namorou um tempão aquela songamonga do nosso colégio e não rolou nada?

Dei um suspiro longo. Estava demorando em ela se lembrar deste 'pequeno detalhe' sobre a minha ex-namorada que eu preferia que não tivesse existido.

- Não rolou nada por que ela nunca me deu chance... – falei bem tímido – Mas foi melhor assim, a final de contas.

- É mesmo... – ainda alisando meu cabelo, Bella ficou séria de repente - Eu nunca entendi aquele namoro de vocês... Ela parecia não gostar de você... Tinha algo estranho na maneira que ela te tratava e eu sempre comentei isto com Jessica e ela achava a mesma coisa e depois aconteceu aquilo tudo entre vocês... A briga que todo o colégio soube... Sua vingança... Aí tive certeza que de que aquela menina era uma babaca e não te merecia.

Feliz por ela estar me defendendo, lhe dei um beijinho na testa.

- É isto mesmo Bella, Milla era uma babaca... Mas vamos esquecer este assunto e viver o nosso presente e futuro. – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Boa noite...

- Edward... – ela me olhou – Promete mesmo que vai pensar no que eu te pedi?

- Vou sim, te prometo... – murmurei, lhe dando outro beijinho – Agora vamos dormir Bella, o dia foi longo...

Quando tentei levantar da cama, ela segurou em meu braço com força.

- Não vá... Dorme aqui comigo...

- É melhor não... – murmurei já prevendo o que viria.

Era certeza que Bella iria me atacar no meio da noite, sem dar chance de me defender, algo que eu já não tinha muita convicção se queria.

- Por favor, Edward – ela pediu manhosa demais, acabando com o resto de sanidade que me restava - Prometo que me comporto e não tento te agarrar... Minha cama é larga o suficiente para nós dois... Fica aqui comigo?

Soltei um suspiro longo e dei de ombros.

Como resistir ao seu pedido?

- Sem me atacar, ok? – estiquei o braço para pegar meu cobertor e meu travesseiro.

- Sem te atacar... – ela suspirou, abrindo espaço para mim em sua cama.

Deitei ao seu lado, virado para a parede e ela logo abraçou minha cintura, colocando o nariz no meu pescoço e aninhando seu corpo em minhas costas.

- Boa noite meu Edward... Sonhe com os anjos e pense na minha proposta... – ela deu um beijo em minha orelha.

- Boa noite minha Bella... – sussurrei perdido em pensamentos e logo dormi embalado pela respiração tranqüila de Bella em meu pescoço.

No meio da noite, acordei sobressaltado e senti o calor do corpo de Bella no meu.

Tinha sonhado com a nossa conversa de mais cedo e analisando melhor, as nossas palavras tinham sido tão verdadeiras e nós tínhamos aberto os nossos corações tão sem medo, que fez tudo o que estamos vivendo parecer muito certo.

Após me virar na cama e correr os olhos pelo quarto, iluminado apenas por um feixe de luz que escapava das cortinas, voltei o meu olhar para a minha Bella dormindo tão linda e tranqüila, fazendo com que a verdade sobre o seu pedido me atingisse.

Apesar do medo que sentia de dar tudo errado, valeria a pena correr qualquer risco por ela, por mim, por nós dois!

Tinha que ser com Bella!

Dei um beijo em sua testa e bem devagar, para não acordá-la, desci para o meu colchão me deitando com a barriga para cima e as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto pensava mais um pouco.

Agora tinha absoluta certeza que era apenas com Bella, a minha melhor amiga, a menina que eu amava, que eu gostaria de dividir o meu momento mais íntimo e especial.

Sim, nós teríamos a nossa primeira vez juntos e eu faria de tudo para tornar este momento algo mágico e inesquecível.


	16. Chapter 15

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – Eu te quero – Parte 2<strong>

- Eu aceito o que você me pediu ontem... – falei tentando chamar a atenção de Bella, que estava sentada à minha frente e comia um sanduiche de queijo distraidamente.

Mais cedo nesta manhã, Bella pulou para o meu colchão e me acordou em meio a vários beijos, abraços e sussurros ao meu ouvido de quanto me adorava, para logo depois anunciar que, como acordamos muito tarde, tínhamos perdido o horário do café da manhã do dormitório universitário e que a melhor opção era comer em nossa cafeteria predileta, que ficava perto do condomínio.

Desde a noite passada Bella não voltou a tocar no assunto sobre a nossa primeira vez juntos, o que me deixou muito aliviado, pois meu plano era conversar com ela durante o nosso café da manhã, como eu fazia agora.

- Como Edward? – ela colocou seu sanduiche no prato e me olhou assustada. – O que você disse?

- Eu disse que eu concordo com o que você me pediu... – abaixei a cabeça tímido e constrangido - Também quero ter a minha primeira vez com você...

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento, voltando a falar depois, com um sussurro.

- Você está falando sério? – piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- Estou sim... – sorri tímido – Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida... Eu realmente quero que a minha primeira vez seja com você, pois concordo que com o que você disse... Com você não terei nem medo, nem vergonha... Eu me sentirei seguro.

- Ai Edward! – Abrindo um sorriso enorme, ela pulou em meu colo - Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! - Bella ria sem parar, me enchendo de beijos - Nem estou acreditando que você aceitou. – ela continuou beijando o meu rosto e rindo, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação - Agora temos, no mínimo, um compromisso, não?

- Um compromisso? – perguntei confuso. – Que compromisso Bella?

Ontem ela quase teve um ataque quando eu falei em oficializar o nosso namoro e hoje ela fala em firmar um compromisso comigo?

Realmente não estava entendendo mais nada!

– Como a nossa amizade colorida está avançando mais um pouco, queria firmar o compromisso de que sempre seremos sinceros em nossos sentimentos um com o outro, nunca nos magoaremos e principalmente, que enquanto estivermos felizes, estaremos juntos... Topa? – ela estendeu a mão para mim

- Topo sim... – apertei a sua mão com força, firmando o acordo - Mas queria também incluir o compromisso de fazermos da nossa primeira vez algo bem legal e boa para nós dois.

– Claro, claro! – Bella falou empolgada – Então, quando faremos isto?

- Não queria marcar data, Bella - vermelho como um pimentão, murmurei - Acho meio impessoal e acho que se eu marcar uma data vou ficar mais nervoso do que já estou...

- Então, o que você acha de deixar rolar sem forçar nada? – propôs com um sorriso radiante - Nos preparamos um pouco, fazemos pesquisas, tiramos as nossas dúvidas e trabalhamos os nossos medos, por que nós dois somos meio inexperientes neste assunto e informação nunca é demais.

- Boa idéia Bella... – tentei soar natural, mas o medo do desconhecido me corroia – E o bom desta historia, é isto. Somos igualmente inexperientes e se formos péssimos e atrapalhados nem vamos notar tanto... Não temos outras experiências para comparar.

- Não vamos ser péssimos Edward... Podemos não ser os melhores, mas péssimos nunca... - ela me encarou com uma expressão firme - Nos gostamos, confiamos um no outro e vamos fazer o nosso melhor... Nossa primeira vez vai ser inesquecível, te garanto – ela piscou o olho.

- Assim espero... – soltei um risinho nervoso – Vamos deixar rolar então, combinado?

- Combinado!- ela se jogou em meu colo e me encheu de beijos - Te adoro!

Assim como Bella, estava radiante com o nosso acerto. Fazê-la feliz, me deixava feliz.

Terminamos o nosso café da manhã entre muitos beijinhos e abraços e depois andamos despreocupadamente até o dormitório para checar se já era seguro que eu voltasse para casa ou se eu ainda teria que me refugiar no quarto de Bella até que a torrente de amor entre Emmett e Rosalie passasse.

- Acho que você já pode ir para casa. – Bella abriu a porta do seu quarto bem devagar ao notar que o ar condicionado estava ligado – Rose já chegou e está dormindo...

- Ufa, pensei que teria que ficar refugiado aqui por mais um tempo – sorri satisfeito em poder voltar para a minha casa - Pega minhas coisas então. Não quero atrapalhar o sono dela.

Bella entrou no quarto na pontinha do pé, pegou minha mochila que já estava arrumada e me entregou.

- Depois te ligo para jantarmos juntos... – dei um selinho na minha Bella – Vou tomar um banho, organizar algumas coisas minhas e mais tarde nos falamos para marcar um lugar para jantarmos.

- Vou aproveitar que Rose está dormindo e vou tirar mais um cochilo... Mais tarde nos vemos... – ela soltou um beijo no ar e fechou a porta do seu quarto.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Emmett jogado no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto com uma cara boba.

- E aí cara? – falei rindo da cena que estava vendo - Parece que a sua noite foi realmente boa... Encontrei Rosalie desmaiada na cama quando cheguei com Bella do café da manhã.

Ele se virou para mim e abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Foi ótima... Mas você só vai entender isto no dia que deixar de ser lerdo e pegar a Bellinha de jeito... – rindo, ele se sentou no sofá e me fitou - E em falar nisto, como foi a sua noite?

- Foi legal... Fomos a uma boate, dançamos um pouco... – sentando na poltrona ao seu lado, dei algumas informações sobre a minha noite com Bella, omitindo, é claro, a parte do nosso amasso na boate e no meu carro.

– Vocês dormiram no mesmo quarto e ela não tentou te agarrar? – ele arregalou os olhos – Conta a verdade Edward!

- A verdade é que ela se comportou direitinho... Nós conversamos um pouco e depois fomos dormir... Ela conseguiu um colchão para mim e eu dormi ao lado da sua cama, sem ataques.

- Hummm acredito... - ele me analisou, com um sorrisinho nos lábios - E com esta conversa, algum progresso foi feito na amizade colorida de vocês?

Emmett me conhecia muito bem e sabia que eu estava escondendo algo dele. Queria me abrir com ele, contar tudo o que tinha acontecido e pedir alguns conselhos, mas já conhecia seu jeito gozador e sabia que iria terminar envergonhado.

- De certo modo, sim... – dei um sorriso tímido, contendo minhas palavras - Aproveitei a oportunidade para esclarecer algumas coisas e foi muito bom... Agora a nossa relação está mais definida.

- Você a pediu em namoro? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não literalmente – sorri ao lembrar do nosso acordo - Mas por escolha de Bella, digamos que agora temos um compromisso mais sério.

- Compromisso, não um namoro – ele gargalhou - Isto é a cara de Bella... – pausou um pouco e fez uma cara pensativa – E com este compromisso você terá coragem de resolver o seu problema de 'pureza' ou vai esperar o dia que ela te aceitar como namorado para pegá-la de jeito?

- Emmett! – corei na hora - Isto não se resolve da noite para o dia... A situação é um pouco mais complicada...

- Qual é a complicação, Edward? – ele me deu um tapa no ombro – Se você quer e ela também quer, não existe complicação. – parando e me olhando por um minuto ele gargalhou – Bella é virgem também, é isto? – a risada se tornou mais alta - Confia em mim cara... Me conte para que eu possa te ajudar. É isto? Bella também é virgem e você não sabe como lidar com isto?

Fiz uma careta e ele pareceu entender o meu recado. Queria muito contar com a ajuda do meu amigo-irmão, mas não queria virar motivo de chacota e muito menos expor Bella às piadas de Emmett.

- Fala que eu te escuto cabeção... A Bellinha também é pura e casta como você, não é? – ele agora me deu um tapa na cabeça, gargalhando mais alto ainda.

- Emm, por favor... Vamos deixar como está? – quase implorei – É algo muito pessoal...

- Ok eu entendo então... – ele ficou sério - Mas se quiser conversar e tirar dúvidas, conte comigo...

- Pode deixar que eu te procuro se precisar. – falei bem baixo, morto de vergonha - Valeu mesmo pela ajuda grandão.

- Vou tentar me controlar, mas não se aborreça se eu tirar sarro da sua cara só um pouquinho por que é muito divertido ver suas reações às minhas brincadeiras.

- É claro que você vai... – dei um risinho sem graça – Até por que se você não fizesse isto, não seria você...

Emmett voltou a me analisar e depois soltou um dos seus risos estrondantes.

- Quer dizer que você vai seguir mesmo o meu conselho e vai deixar de ser o único puro e casto da universidade com a valiosa ajuda da Bellinha? – ele gargalhou, batendo em minhas costas – Já sabe quando será o grande dia?

- Isto não é coisa que se marque data Emm... – falei envergonhado - Quando tivermos oportunidade e nos sentirmos seguros para isto...

- Com a sua lerdeza? – ele riu – Bella vai ficar pior que lagartixa subindo pelas paredes por que este dia vai demorar muito para chegar.

- Emmett! – gritei e dei um tapa em sua cabeça – Você não acabou de prometer que ia se controlar?

- Desculpa, mas não resisto em te ver envergonhado com este assunto. - ele riu – Se solta e aproveita a vida Edward!

- Ok, vou pensar em mais este conselho seu... – falei rindo, enquanto seguia para o meu quarto.

Apesar de ser bem inconveniente e totalmente sem noção, Emmett sempre tinha um bom conselho para me dar.

E eu sempre pensava no que ele me dizia, tirando boas lições no final.

...

Os nossos dias se passaram cheios de atividades. Bella, tentando melhorar suas notas, aceitou ser voluntária em uma escola três vezes por semana, enquanto eu aproveitava que ela estava ocupada para colocar meus estudos em dia já que eu tinha que tirar uma das melhores notas da turma para que fosse aceito como membro da empresa júnior da universidade. Apesar das nossas vidas corridas, fazíamos questão de nos encontrar todas as noites, seja só para jogar conversa fora, seja para ver TV, ou até mesmo para disputar algumas partidas videogame contra Emm e Rose, sempre agindo com a maior naturalidade que conseguíamos entre as nossas trocas de olhares cúmplices.

Sentia um grande medo por estar dando um passo tão grande na minha relação com Bella e a verdade da nossa situação me atingiu logo depois de ter aceitado a sua proposta.

Éramos inexperientes e para que a nossa primeira vez não fosse um desastre total, mesmo que Bella acreditasse que tudo daria certo, eu teria que me preparar direitinho para o grande momento, colhendo o máximo de informações possíveis e tentando me manter tranqüilo.

Pouco conversávamos sobre o nosso acerto e apenas trocávamos algumas palavras quando era muito necessário, como no dia que Bella me perguntou se eu tinha camisinha e eu contei a ela que tinha ido à farmácia e comprado algumas e que tinha escondido no fundo da minha gaveta para que Emmett não achasse e também no dia que Bella, depois de beber um pouco mais, me contou o que ela tinha aprendido sobre sexo nas traquinagens que ela fazia no colégio interno junto com suas colegas.

Apesar dela falar naturalmente, a impressão que eu tinha era que Bella estava até mais envergonhada com este assunto do que eu, então meio que assumi o comando dos nossos preparativos, pesquisando na internet tudo o que pudesse nos ajudar neste momento tão delicado e especial.

Como descobri que a primeira vez pode ser meio desconfortável para a garota, decidi que iria focar mais em Bella, criando um clima agradável e com isto tentando mantê-la o mais relaxada possível, fazendo com que as boas sensações encobrissem o incômodo que ela provavelmente iria sentir.

Eu faria o possível e também o impossível para que tudo fosse maravilhoso para ela.

Apesar de não falarmos muito neste assunto, depois que firmamos o nosso compromisso tudo ficou muito mais natural entre nós e então começamos com nossos 'ensaios' para o grande momento em animadas tardes de folga quando tínhamos certeza que Emmett e Rosalie não iriam aparecerem.

Em nossos amassos um pouco mais quentes, conhecíamos e testávamos nossos limites, deixávamos que os desejos desabrochassem naturalmente e enlouquecíamos com o contato entre nossos corpos.

Em uma sexta-feira de folga da faculdade, Bella saiu cedo com Rosalie para resolver problemas delas e para fazer compras, combinado de me encontrar, ao final do dia, no bar onde eu iria com os nossos amigos jogar snooker, em San Francisco.

- Cheguei meu Edward lindo! – Bella pulou em meu colo e agarrou em meu pescoço, sapecando um beijo estalado em cada bochecha minha.

Eram quase 7 da noite e depois de jogar algumas partidas, eu estava com Emmett descansado em uns banquinhos na varanda do bar.

- Como foi a sua tarde? – aproximei meu rosto do dela e lhe dei um selinho comportado.

- Muito produtiva... – ela desceu os lábios até meu queixo e deu uma mordidinha – Tenho muitas coisas para te mostrar e te contar mais tarde...

- Suas compras? – estreitei os olhos ao ver a quantidade de sacolas que ela tinha colocado ao nosso lado.

- Sim! – ela se ajeitou em meu colo e me abraçou forte – Muitas compras e também algumas novidades...

- Estou curioso agora... – dei um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz e ri.

- Mais tarde eu te conto tudinho e te mostro o que comprei... – Bella mordiscou minha orelha e prendendo os dedos em meu cabelo, distribuiu beijinhos por todo meu rosto.

- Isabella e Edward não esqueçam que vocês estão em público – Emmett revirou os olhos e tentou puxar Bella do meu colo. – Parem de se agarrar desta maneira!

- Não enche Emmett – Bella deu um tapa na mão dele e se agarrou ainda mais ao meu pescoço. – Vai ver sua namorada e me esquece, seu chato.

- Vou mesmo... – ele deu língua para Bella - Você hoje fez monopólio da minha Rose e tenho que matar as saudades dela...

- Então tchau... – ela acenou para o grandão e depois se virou para mim – Estou com fome, vamos pedir algo para comer?

- Vamos sim! Estava te esperando para jantar – a tirei do colo e segurando a sua mão, fomos até a mesa onde nossos amigos estavam e enquanto jantávamos a comida mexicana pedida pelo grupo, os meninos contavam vantagens sobre as suas jogadas no snooker.

- Vamos Edward? – Bella, pouco depois, bocejou e levantando da cadeira, me puxou com ela - Estou muito cansada e meus pés estão me matando!

- Pessoal, já vamos...– passei o braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e a trouxe para mais perto de mim, pegando as sacolas em suas mãos - Boa noite!

- Já vão? – Emmett praticamente gritou – Ainda está cedo...

- Bella está cansada, Emm... – dei um beijinho no top da cabeça dela, que já estava apoiado em meu ombro.

- Sei... Entendo bem destas coisas de cansaço...- ele piscou o olho para nós dois – Então comportem-se crianças... Vou dormir em casa, então nada de gracinhas na sala nem na cozinha. Usem o quarto se precisarem.

- Nem se preocupe, pois não somos como você! – dei um tapão na cabeça dele – Tchau Emm...

Andamos abraçados até meu carro e assim que entramos nele, Bella tirou os sapatos e soltou um longo suspiro.

- O dia foi cansativo mesmo... Andei demais, mas consegui resolver tudo o que queria...

- E o que você tanto tinha a resolver?

- Algumas coisas para a nossa grande noite, que pode ser tarde, ou até, quem sabe, de manhã... – ela brincou, enrolando uma mexa de cabelo com o delo e mordendo os lábios.

- Como? – fingi uma cara assustada – O que você andou aprontando Isabella Swan?

- Nada demais Edward Cullen... Fui ao serviço médico com Rose... – ela respondeu meio tímida e até um pouco corada - Conversei bastante com a médica... Tirei algumas dúvidas que eu tinha... – abaixando a cabeça, Bella me olhou de soslaio - E também ela me receitou anticoncepcional para não corrermos risco de que eu engravide...

- Isto foi ótimo Bella, temos que nos informar e também tomar todas as precauções para evitar surpresas... – peguei suas mãos e fiz um carinho – O que Rose sabe do nosso acordo?

- Nada demais... – ela deu um beijinho em minha mão - Só pedi para ela me acompanhar na médica hoje...

- Só isto mesmo? – Perguntei desconfiado de que tinha mais coisas por trás desta história.

Bella me olhou sapeca e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ok! – ela bateu em meu ombro – Falei a ela que estava tentando te seduzir e ela me deu umas dicas...

- Bella... – balancei a cabeça - Se isto cai nos ouvidos de Emmett ele não sai mais do meu pé... Você sabe como ele adora tirar sarro da minha cara...

- Relaxe.,. Rose é de confiança... Ela não vai contar nada... - com um olhar sexy, ela começou a passar a mão por minha barriga e a mordiscar minha orelha.

- Isto o que você está fazendo foi dica da Rose? – perguntei, tenso ao volante com seus carinhos ousados.

- Não... – ela riu - Isto foi idéia minha... - e não satisfeita, desceu a mão para a minha perna, dando um aperto em minha coxa.

- Quieta Bella! – a fuzilei com o olhar - Estou tentando dirigir sem causar nenhum acidente e você não está ajudando em nada me provocando desta maneira.

- Ahh Edward... – a sapequinha fez biquinho e passou a mão em minha bochecha – Deixa eu te beijar...

- Bella, estou dirigindo e posso causar um acidente – peguei a mão dela e dei um beijinho. - Fica quietinha por favor...

- Vou me comportar então... - ela sorriu e se afastou de mim, se ajeitando no banco. – Mas só por que não quero causar um acidente.

Com Bella quietinha, seguimos para casa e em poucos minutos paramos no estacionamento do nosso condomínio.

- Pronto minha Bella, em casa, sãos e salvos! – sorri para ela, que estava distraída remexendo suas sacolas.

- Ainda quer ver o que comprei em minha tarde de consumo com Rose? – Bella se virou para mim

- Claro... – tirei a chave da ignição do carro e sai para abrir a porta dela – Me mostre! – estendi a mão para ela.

Ela soltou um risinho e segurando forte em minha mão, me puxou para ela.

- Então você terá que vir ao meu quarto... – sussurrou ao meu ouvido com uma voz provocante.

- Bella... – a repreendi, já prevendo suas segundas intenções com este convite.

- Edward, não me olha com esta cara – pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e roçou seu nariz no meu - Só quero experimentar umas coisas para você ver...

- Vamos então minha Bella sapeca, o que você me pede que eu não faço? – peguei as sacolas em sua mão e seguimos para seu quarto.

- Senta aí e me espera que já volto – a maluquinha saiu saltitante para o banheiro e retornou um pouco depois vestida em uma camisola branca, curta e cheia de babadinhos.

- O que você achou? - ela deu uma voltinha e parou de frente a mim.

- Eu gostei... – analisei, meio sem jeito, a peça em seu corpo perfeitinho e tentador enquanto ela me olhava com um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto.

- E destas aqui, o que você achou? – Bella se sentou ao meu lado e tirou mais algumas camisolas e lingeries das sacolas, me mostrando empolgada.

Diferente da peça que ela estava vestida e das suas lingeries coloridinhas e inocentes que eu estava acostumado a ver, estas novas peças eram todas muito pequenas, rendadas e sexies.

- Também gostei... Mas são diferentes... – corei envergonhado – Estas foram dicas de Rosalie?

- De certa forma foram dicas dela sim, meu envergonhado... – ela revirou os olhos e deu um beijo em minha bochecha - Mas, ainda bem que você gostou pois vou usar tudo isto com você... – piscando o olho, ela sorriu largo - E espero que não tenha que esperar muito...

Tentava levar a minha situação com Bella naturalmente, mas a cada novo preparativo e com o grande dia se aproximando eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Eu tinha a obrigação de fazer tudo certinho e deixar a minha Bella ainda mais feliz.

- Em breve Bella... – falei baixinho – Em breve teremos nosso grande momento... Agora a senhorita vai dormir pois já está muito tarde. – brincando com uma mecha solta do seu rabo de cavalo, lhe dei um beijinho na testa – Boa noite...

- Fica mais um pouquinho comigo... – ela me puxou para perto.

- Hoje não Bella... – me soltei do seu abraço – Rose logo vai voltar e não quero tirar a privacidade dela... Mas prometo pensar em algo bem legal para fazermos amanhã...

- Combinado então... vou para sua casa assim que acordar... – Bella voltou a me abraçar e demos um selinho demorado e logo partir para a minha casa.

Feliz, mas um pouco apavorado com os novos rumos da minha relação com Bella.

...

Como Emmett tinha sumido desde cedo com Rose, na tarde de sábado, eu e Bella resolvemos aproveitar nosso tempo de paz assistindo a reprises de seriados adolescente e românticos na TV e o escolhido da vez foi Dawson's Creek.

Bella adorava o amor confuso da série, coisa de menina que eu não tentava entender e muito menos perguntar, apenas assistia calado e pronto.

Estávamos esparramados na minha cama, eu deitado apoiado nos travesseiros e Bella com a cabeça em meu peito assistindo atentamente ao episódio e rindo de alguma besteira, quando de repente Bella desviou os olhos da tela da TV para mim com um dos seus sorrisos sapecas estampado no rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntei, dando-lhe um beijinho no topo da cabeça.

- Nada demais... – ela riu e se aconchegou em meus braços, voltando a olhar a TV distraidamente e fazendo um carinho gostoso no meu cabelo.

Eu retribuía carinhosamente, afagando seu braço, criando a velha e boa eletricidade entre nós e me fazendo esquecer o programa que assistíamos na TV. Um perigo se eu queria me controlar.

Bella aproximou seu rosto do meu e começou um beijo calmo, mas logo depois ela foi escorregando pela cama e me puxando com ela, e nosso beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais forte.

Ainda racional, tentei acalmar nosso beijo, dando selinhos em seus lábios, acariciando sua bochecha e tentando me manter um pouco afastado, mas Bella não tinha isso em mente e colocou suas macias mãos na minha nuca fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo, causando um gostoso arrepio em mim.

Eu ainda a beijava calmamente, mas ela pediu passagem com sua língua e soltou um gemido suave e gostoso quando me rendi e o beijo voltou a ficar intenso, quase desesperado. Eu tentava continuar pensando racionalmente, mas Bella desceu uma das mãos para barra da minha camiseta, subindo-a, enquanto fazia carinho em minhas costas, me fazendo arrepiar.

Sentando na cama, nos separamos um pouco e em segundos, Bella tirou a minha camiseta habilmente e a jogou na poltrona.

Olhei para ela um pouco tonto e ela não me deu tempo nem para respirar direito, me pegando em outro beijo enlouquecedor e continuando o carinho perfeito nas minhas costas nuas.

Sem pensar muito fui beijando seu pescoço, passando por sua bochecha, chegando ao seu queixo e depositando mordidinhas lá, enquanto Bella, entre risinhos, começou a abriu os botões de sua camisa. Quando percebi o que ela pretendia, peguei em sua mão fazendo-a parar e me afastando dela.

- Bella não... – falei firme, quebrando nosso clima.

- Edward... - meu nome soou como um sussurro suave – Por favor...

- Eu... Bella... Não... - neguei com a cabeça, meio atordoado e confuso.

- Por favor... Não pare...- voltando a se aproximar, engatinhando pela cama, ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Bella... Não faz isto comigo – sussurrei em um tom meio desesperado.

- Sem pressão, prometo... – ela se aproximou mais e mirou em meus olhos - Vamos deixar rolar...

Com um suspiro resignado, me rendi e puxei-a para meu colo meio nervoso, recomeçando a abri os botões da sua camisa, hora com a respiração acelerada, hora sem ela.

Logo depois revelei sua barriguinha linda e lisa e seus seios pequenos e redondinhos, em um dos seus novos sutiãs de renda.

- Você estava com segundas intenções Bella... – a acusei – A lingerie nova...

Bella colocou o dedo em meus lábios e estreitando os olhos, me agarrou de volta, beijando agora meus ombros, meu pescoço, chegando ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar e sussurrando.

- Edward... Me toque... Me faça sentir mais uma vez aquelas sensações que só você consegue me fazer sentir...

Bella arqueou o corpo para trás e se jogou de costas na cama, me dando a visão perfeita do seu corpo lindo e me enlouquecendo de desejo.

Com racionalidade a muito tempo esquecida, toquei a pele mais macia que ja tinha visto, descendo minhas caricias pros seios que tanto eu sonhava.

Estava enlouquecendo com o toque naqueles seios perfeitos, mesmo sob o sutiã. Era muito mais do que sonhei... Era tão bom.

Fechando os olhos e se entregando sem barreiras para mim, Bella começou a gemer bem baixinho, me deixando ainda mais louco por ela.

Estava satisfeito em estar conseguindo deixá-la relaxada e feliz, como era meu plano.

- Venha cá... – ela puxou ao seu encontro e eu fui parar entre suas pernas, provocando mais contato entre nossos corpos.

Bella voltou a me beijar e nossos beijos ficavam cada vez, mais necessários, mais intensos, mais fortes. Bella acariciava minhas costas, dando gostos arranhões enquanto eu percorria seu rosto com beijinhos parando em sua orelha.

Eu não queria mais esperar... Bella não queria mais esperar...

Nunca tínhamos ido tão longe em nossas caricias como hoje.

A nossa hora tinha chegado finalmente chegado.

Abraçando-a apertado, sussurrei pausadamente em seu ouvido.

- Não vamos mais esperar... Vamos deixar acontecer...

Entendendo as minhas palavras imediatamente, Bella abriu um lindo sorriso e se aconchegou entre os travesseiros.

- Confie em mim... Vamos com calma... – me sentando na cama, dei um beijinho em sua testa e ela apenas balançou a cabeça minimamente, prendendo seus olhos nos meus.

Olhando-a nos olhos verdes e brilhantes, tirei seu short e o joguei longe, logo me livrando também da minha calça.

- Tem certeza de que você quer? – perguntei, a racionalidade voltando um pouco.

- Absoluta Edward...– ela falou em tom raivoso, porem com um sorriso no rosto - Não pare, senão eu te bato!

Não pude deixar de rir com a sua impaciência.

- Calma Bella... Desta vez não vamos parar... – pesei meu corpo sobre o dela e passei a beijar seus ombros, seu pescoço, seu rosto, me deliciando com seu cheiro e com o som dos seus resmungos baixinhos.

Bella desceu as mãos por minhas costas, alisando-a com a ponta dos dedos e rodeou minha cintura com as pernas forçando um contato maior entre nossos corpos, que pareciam estar fervendo, o que me deixava ainda mais maluco. Enquanto nos beijávamos e acariciávamos nossos corpos, Bella gemia lindamente e eu soltei um protesto um tanto alto quando ela desceu as mãos para a minha bunda e a apertou me forçando a colar mais nela.

Estávamos perdidos em sensações, sua mão passeando em minhas costas, minha boca em seu pescoço, nossos corpos colados com nunca antes.

Segurando-a pela cintura, girei nossos corpos, fazendo com que ela sentasse sobre mim e pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos, mirei seus olhos.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntei com a voz tremendo de emoção.

Tudo estava saindo muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e com um sorriso nos lábios, colocou as duas mãos nas costas abrindo o feixe do sutiã no mesmo momento que ouvimos um barulho de porta batendo.

- Cabeção... Bellinha.. Onde vocês estão? – A voz de Emmett trovoou pela casa.

- Emmett! – nos olhamos apavorados e nem sei como, mas segundos depois eu estava caído no chão do meu quarto, respirando com muita dificuldade, enquanto Bella pegava sua roupa no chão rapidamente e corria para dentro do meu banheiro.

Feito um louco corri pelo quarto, pegando minha roupa que tava na poltrona e a vesti rapidamente, me jogando na cama.

- É serio, se vistam aí porque estou entrando! – ouvi a voz de Emmett ainda mais perto do meu quarto.

Ainda tentando me refazer do susto, olhei para a minha calça e percebi o enorme volume nela, então peguei os travesseiros disponíveis e joguei em cima de mim, tentando disfarçar o meu problema até me acalmar.

- Peguei alguma coisa? - rindo, ele abriu a porta sem ao menos bater.

- Que coisa Emmett, deixa de ser bobo cara... - eu estava nervoso, mas minha voz saiu - Só estamos assistindo TV, e a proposito bata na porta da próxima vez, seu sem educação.

- Ok calma... – ele levantou as mãos se rendendo – Não faço mais isto, cabeção – ele correu os olhos por todo o quarto com um sorriso no rosto – Cadê a Bellinha então?

- Acabou de ir ao banheiro, por que? - falei tentando soar despreocupado.

- Por nada... Curiosidade apenas. – ele foi para a porta do banheiro e deu uma batidinha. - Bellinha, ta tudo bem ai?

- Sim Emmett, está tudo ótimo... - a voz de Bella soou - Já estou saindo.

- Tem certeza? Por que se tiver com algum problema, eu tenho um remedinho bom para dor de barriga no meu quarto tá? É só pedir que vou lá e pego – ele ria descontroladamente.

Com esta piada, tive que revirar os olhos, tentando a todo custo prender o riso.

Bella subitamente abriu a porta e enfurecida deu um grito.

- Não Emmett, não preciso de nada que venha de você a não ser paz! Me deixe!

- Que cara vermelha é esta? – ela analisou Bella que ainda tinha o rosto corado, mas já estava recomposta. – Estava fazendo força no banheiro?

- Emmett McCarthy, se você não parar de me provocar, vou ser obrigada a te expulsar daqui – Bella empurrou o grandão para a poltrona e pulando em cima dele, começou a fazer cócegas.

- Para Bella! – ele riu, empurrando ela até conseguir se soltar – Ok, vou ficar quieto... Então, o que vocês estão assistindo?

- Dawson's Creek... – falei dando de ombros – Programa típico para tarde preguiçosa.

-Ahhhhh Dawson's Creek... Eu adoro esse seriado! – ele se jogou do meu lado, batendo na cama - Vem Bellinha, senta aqui!

Bella o fuzilou com o olhar e dando um longo suspiro, sentou ao meu lado e após nos trocamos um sorriso cúmplice, a abracei e a aninhei em meu colo.

Abraçadinhos e com Emmett gargalhando alto a todo momento, voltamos a nos concentrar no episódio e enquanto assistíamos, o grandão nos lançava olhares e dava tapinhas em meu ombros, até que na tela, Joe e Dawson iniciaram mais um de seus amassos.

- Dawson, pega a Joe de jeito! Fica só no quase e não decide nada! - e Emmett deu um grito, se sentando na cama e dando um sorriso maroto para nós dois.

Mais uma vez, Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e ela revirou os olhos fazendo uma cara impaciente, pois sabíamos que estávamos na mesma situação.

- Emmett você não estava com Rosalie? - levantando da cama com uma careta no rosto, Bella falou aborrecida – Então o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Ela disse que tinha que fazer as unhas, aí eu não quis ficar sozinho e lembrei de vocês – ele falou despreocupado e sem tirar o olho da tela.

- Ah sim, unhas...- Bella murmurou balançando a cabeça - Errrr .. Então já que você vai ficar, vou fazer pipoca...

– Oba! Pipoca! - Emmett gritou animado – Faça mesmo Bellinha!

Bella foi pra cozinha e eu soltei um suspiro de alivio.

Não sabia se agradecia ou ficava irritado com Emmett por ele ter nos interrompido no momento que estávamos mais confiantes, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Tinha que me livrar de Emmett se queria viver com Bella alguns momentos de paz sem sermos interrompidos e nem constrangidos com piadas sem graça.

Nossa primeira vez tinha que ser bem longe dele.

Para o nosso próprio bem!


	17. Chapter 16

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> – De corpo e Alma.<strong>

- Cabeção onde você está? – a voz de Emmett ecoou pela casa, fazendo com que eu tomasse o maior susto.

- Estou em meu quarto Emmett, venha aqui! – tentei fazer minha voz soasse o mais normal possível.

O meu primeiro ano de faculdade estava passando realmente rápido e mal dava para acreditar que já era a primeira semana de dezembro, a não ser pelo clima de festas de final de ano, do recesso de aulas eminente e dos planejamentos das viagens para casa que já tinha tomado conta de todo o campus, fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem mais felizes.

Era noite de sexta-feira e eu estava em meu quarto, jogado na cama, tomando coragem para levantar e tomar um banho, depois de um divertido tempo no boliche da Main Street com Bella e seus colegas do curso de letras.

A minha relação com Bella estava cada dia mais sólida e os nossos pegas mais quentes. Depois do fatídico dia que Emmett quase nos flagrou aqui no meu quarto, ainda tentamos a sorte algumas vezes, buscando um lugar mais privado, toda vez que nos empolgávamos um pouco mais em nossos beijos e amassos, mas por medo e vergonha de sermos interrompidos mais uma vez por Emmett, que não largava do nosso pé, sempre parávamos ao menor sinal de barulho e a nossa primeira vez ainda não tinha acontecido.

Eu e Bella estávamos de tão mau humor com toda esta situação que estávamos seriamente cogitando a possibilidade de sairmos por um final de semana para que pudéssemos relaxar e nos entregar aos nossos sentimentos sem medos.

Abrindo a porta do meu quarto sem avisar, mais uma vez, Emmett entrou gritando.

- Vou precisar de um favor seu Edward! – ele parou em minha frente com uma cara empolgada.

- O que é agora Emmett? – falei sem paciência, me sentando na cama – Fala logo porque estou com sono e quero dormir.

- Preciso do seu carro.

- Meu carro? – estreitei os olhos para ele sem entender o seu pedido - Para quê você quer o meu, se você tem o seu muito mais equipado e moderno?

- Vou viajar este final de semana e preciso de um carro maior para levar uns equipamentos – ele riu – E como você escolheu aquele carro de velho...

- Como? – arregalei os olhos sem entender direito o que o grandão queria.

O bagageiro do meu carro era realmente bem maior do que o de Emmett, já que eu, pensando em meu conforto, preferi um SUV a um carro esportivo como o dele.

Mas eu não entendia o que ele queria. Meu carro, viagem, final de semana?

Minha cabeça estava dando um nó.

Emmett olhou bem para a minha cara confusa e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vou para Lake Tahoe esquiar com Rose amanhã bem cedo e em meu carro não cabem os nossos equipamentos de esqui. Entendeu cabeção, o quer que eu desenhe?

- Entendi sim Emm – sorri tímido – Vou me livrar das suas piadas infames por um final de semana? – perguntei e ele afirmou balançando a cabeça – Se é assim, te empresto meu carro, mas já sabe que é para tomar cuidado e nada de correr demais.

- Eu sei Sr. certinho – ele revirou os olhos – Te prometo devolver o carro do jeito que eu peguei.

- Espero mesmo – fiz uma careta - Mas por que a viagem logo no final de semana da festa que você estava tão animado?

Neste final de semana ia acontecer a festa de despedida do semestre no nosso condomínio e por semanas Emmett não falava em outra coisa, de tão empolgado que ele estava.

- Por que a pouco a recepcionista me ligou avisando que tinha conseguido o quarto que eu queria e por ser o primeiro final de semana da temporada de esqui e o mais concorrido, as reservas no hotel foram bem difíceis de conseguir.

- E vocês voltam quando? – abri um pouco mais o sorriso.

A esperança de dias tranqüilos me tomou na mesma hora.

Me livrar de Emmett por um tempo era, realmente, uma boa idéia.

- Na segunda logo cedo, vamos ficar só pelo final de semana. – ele deu de ombros. – Por que?

- Por nada Emm... – falei, tentando esconder a minha satisfação com a noticia – Mas é uma pena que você não esteja presente na nossa ultima festa antes das férias de final de ano.

- Aprenda uma coisa cabeção – ele bateu em meu ombro, gargalhando- Temos que fazer escolhas nesta vida. E eu escolho esquiar com a minha gatinha em vez de ficar aqui nestas festas loucas do condomínio. – ele me analisou – Você devia fazer o mesmo. Devia levar a Bellinha para passear um pouco e aí uma coisa leva a outra... Frio... Vinho... Cama... Dormir agarradinhos... E com o fogo que Bella tem, é certeza que vocês passariam um final de semana muito interessante.

- Você não pensa em outra coisa não Emmett? – passei a mão no cabelo nervoso e corando.

- Pra que? – voltou a gargalhar bem a seu estilo – Te ver envergonhado me diverte... Agora já vou... Boa noite cabeção – ele saiu do quarto rindo ainda mais.

Ainda estava tentando compreender as palavras de Emmett, quando meu celular começou a tocar e eu o atendi ainda meio tonto.

- Edward, me diz a verdade! – Bella gritou em meu ouvido.

- O que foi Bella? – me assustei com seu tom de voz.

- O que é que Rosalie e Emmett estão aprontando que fez com que ela chegasse da rua toda estranha?

- Aprontando? – me fingi de desentendido.

- Edward Cullen – seu tom de voz era raivoso - Eu sei que Emmett te contou o que ele está aprontando então não me esconda nada.

- Bella... – falei suave – Por que você não pergunta a sua amiga? Rose é a pessoa mais indicada para te falar sobre o assunto...

Eu não ia me meter neste assunto. Rose que contasse a amiga sobre a sua viagem, pois ela era da comissão organizadora da festa assim como Bella e provavelmente estava com vergonha de contar que não iria participar da festa.

- Eu já perguntei e ela não quer me falar Edward! – Bella falou manhosa – Você não pode me contar mesmo?

Ela falando com aquele tom de voz era covardia, mas o assunto não era meu, então preferi permanecer quieto, principalmente por que eu sabia que Bella ficaria muito chateada com a amiga.

- Bella... Pergunte a Rose mais uma vez o que está acontecendo, que eu tenho certeza que ela irá te contar – sugeri.

- Boa idéia... – ela falou empolgada – Vou torturar Rosalie até ela me contar o que esta acontecendo. Boa noite meu Edward!

- Boa noite minha Bella... Pegue leve com Rose.

Assim que desliguei o telefone, voltei a pensar o que Emmett tinha me dito e a realidade me atingiu.

Uma viagem do grandão e sua namorada era exatamente o que eu precisava para melhorar a tensão que eu vivia. Com Emmett bem longe de casa eu teria a chance que precisava para ter o meu tão sonhado tempo em paz com a minha Bella.

Estava decidido. Depois da festa do condomínio, eu iria levar Bella para seu apartamento e deixando acontecer, teríamos a nossa tão sonhada primeira vez.

...

No dia seguinte fui acordado logo cedo pelos gritos de Emmett pela casa e sabendo que, provavelmente, em poucos minutos ele invadiria o meu quarto e me puxaria a força da cama para ajudá-lo a arrumar o carro, resolvi me adiantar e depois de fazer minha higiene e trocar de roupa fui encontrá-lo na sala.

Como já tinha previsto, Emm, empolgado que só ele, me pediu ajuda para levar seus equipamentos e malas até meu carro. Depois de organizamos tudo no bagageiro do meu Volvo xc60, fomos ao encontro das meninas e arrumamos as sacolas de Rose no assoalho traseiro do meu carro.

- Tome cuidado com o meu carro, senão nunca mais te empresto nada! – o alertei mais uma vez, olhando feio para ele.

- Relaxa cabeção e se preocupe com outras coisa – ele piscou o olho – Vê se aproveita estes dias que estarei fora dar um bom trato na Bellinha, porque a garota ainda está subindo pelas paredes.

- Emm, por favor... – revirei os olhos envergonhado.

- Não faz esta cara Edward – ele bateu em meu ombro e falou baixinho em meu ouvido – Aproveite... E se precisar de alguma coisa, tipo uns brinquedinhos para vocês se divertirem um pouquinho, pode procurar no meu armário por que estou deixando alguns.

Esta eu preferi não responder e ele soltou um riso estrondeante.

- Pode mesmo pegar o que quiser... Tem algumas coisas que tenho certeza que Bellinha irá adorar. – olhou o relógio e fez uma careta - Estou indo... – ele bateu em meu ombro e se virou para a namorada – Vamos logo Rose, senão perdemos a abertura da estação de esqui.

- Então tchau amiga... – Rose falou abraçou Bella – Não fique chateada comigo não, viu?

- Tchau traidora – Bella retribuiu o abraço – Já que você vai me abandonar mesmo, pelo menos se divirta.

- Poxa Bella, me perdoa... – Rose deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e foi ao encontro do namorado.

- Vou pensar em seu caso – Bella fez bico e vindo para o meu lado.

- Tchau para vocês dois... – Emmett riu e puxou Rosalie para o carro, para depois colocar a cabeça para fora e gritar gargalhando - Divirtam-se com responsabilidade!

Assim que meu carro saiu pelo portão do condomínio levando nossos amigos, abracei Bella por trás e depositei um beijinho em seu pescoço fazendo com que ela se arrepie.

- Finalmente livres deste maluco... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela riu, se virando para mim.

- Finalmente... – ela me abraçou – Mas agora tenho um problema...

- Problema Bella? – perguntei sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- O problema é que já que a traidora da Rosalie me abandonou mesmo, vou ter que procurar Lucy para redistribuir as atividades da organização da festa – ela voltou a fazer um biquinho lindo.

- Quer que eu ajude vocês. – propus - Eu posso fazer as atividades de Rose.

- Não precisa Edward... – ela se pendurou em meu pescoço e me deu vários beijinhos no rosto– Vou organizar tudo com as meninas e passo em sua casa para almoçarmos juntos, o que você acha?

- Para mim isto soa perfeito! – toquei seu nariz arrebitado – Vou aproveitar a paz e organizar algumas coisas minhas... Nos vemos mais tarde!

Assim que deixei Bella no salão de festas do condomínio, segui para a minha casa com um plano na cabeça.

Já que nesta noite, provavelmente, teria a minha primeira vez, nada mais justo que criar o ambiente perfeito para o meu momento de intimidade e entrega com Bella.

Entrei em meu quarto decidido e meticulosamente, organizei os meus livros na estante, coloquei as roupas no armário, troquei os lençóis da minha cama e conferi meu estoque de preservativos na gaveta da minha mesinha de cabeceira. Depois de tudo arrumado, resolvi dar uma passada no quarto de Emmett para ver se no meio dos seus 'brinquedinhos' eu achava algo que pudesse me ajudar, mas ao abrir seu armário só encontrei algemas, chicotes e umas fantasias de couro, fazendo com que eu desistisse na hora de tentar achar algo digno.

Dei mais uma passada em meu quarto, revisei tudo o que já tinha feito, voltando para a sala um pouco depois. Sentando no sofá, comecei a me sentir realmente nervoso com a situação.

O meu maior medo para esta noite não era como agir com Bella, mas sim não dar conta de deixá-la relaxada e acabar estragando tudo, mesmo depois de tantas pesquisas.

Enquanto eu tentava me convencer de que tudo daria certo e que não tinha nada a temer, ouvi a campanhia tocar e dei um pulo do sofá, correndo para a porta.

- Cheguei meu Edward! – Bella se pendurou em meu pescoço – Vamos logo almoçar, pois tenho que voltar urgente para a organização da festa que está uma loucura!

- Você não quer que eu ajude mesmo? – perguntei pegando a sua mão e já caminhando para o estacionamento – Eu estou de bobeira esta tarde e acho que cada ajuda é valiosa.

- Você está disposto a ir mesmo? – ela sorriu – Só tem garotas lá.

- Eu não me importo Bella... – levei as nossas mãos entrelaçadas até meu lábio e dei um beijo.

Passar a tarde junto com Bella e entretido com a organização da festa era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer para tirar os pensamentos pessimistas da minha cabeça.

- Então aceito a ajuda! – ela me abraçou – Vamos nos divertir muito!

Depois de almoçarmos em um restaurantezinho perto do campus, voltamos para a organização da festa de logo mais e realmente a tarde foi divertida e produtiva. Ajudei a colocar as lanternas na área da piscina, a arrumar as mesas, pendurei a decoração na parede e no final da tarde, como recompensa do nosso esforço, roubamos alguns salgadinhos e uma garrafa de tequila para brindar o nosso trabalho.

Após nos despedirmos das meninas, levei Bella até seu quarto, prometendo que voltaria mais tarde para buscá-la e levá-la para a festa.

- Estou com um pensamento na cabeça desde cedo, sabia? – Bella me abraçou e suavemente passou as mãos em minhas costas,

- E qual é este pensamento, posso saber? – murmurei dando um beijinho na sua bochecha.

- Segredo... – ela riu e se afastando de mim, piscou o olho. - Mais tarde te conto... Vá se arrumar e ficar bem lindo para a festa.

Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho caprichado, enquanto traçava mais algumas estratégias para fazer da minha noite mágica. Depois de me vestir em uma calça jeans, camisa de botões e jaqueta preta, ajustei mais algumas coisas no meu quarto e sai para pegar Bella.

- Boa noite meu Edward! – ela abriu a porta animada e eu pude ver que ela estava especialmente bonita nesta noite para mim.

Bella estava usando um vestido preto de um ombro só, que cobria apenas as duas coxas, arrematado por uma fita verde na cintura, saltos altos, os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem bem leve que servia apenas para ressaltar o seu rosto perfeito.

- Boa noite minha Bella – falei hipnotizado com a sua beleza – Você está tão linda...

Sem dar uma palavra, ela me empurrou para parede, me prendendo entre seus braços.

- Você que está lindo e totalmente tentador esta noite, Edward – ela sussurrou com os olhos presos nos meus, a boca a centímetros da minha – E se não fosse esta festa, agora você não sairia deste quarto tão cedo.

- É mesmo? – murmurei, roçando meu nariz no dela. – Era isto o que você tinha em mente mais cedo?

- Também... Mas tem outras coisas... – ela começou a me beijar, me imprensando contra a parede com o peso do seu corpo.

Ela me beijava de uma maneira quase irracional, pedindo passagem entre meus lábios, agarrando em meu cabelo e entrelaçando as nossas pernas, fazendo o meu corpo despertar.

Eu estava adorando o nosso contato, mas tinha que contê-la antes que fosse tarde de mais, então afastando-me dela, murmurei o meu recado, pausadamente.

- Bella... A festa... Não se esqueça... – segurei as suas mãos e dei um beijinho.

- Claro, a festa... – ela falou com um sorrisinho no rosto – Vamos então...

Ainda ostentando um sorriso bobo nos rostos, seguimos para a festa e depois de cumprimentar nossos amigos, que diziam a todo o momento que hoje parecíamos ainda mais felizes, seguimos para a pista de dança.

Enquanto dançávamos colados ao som de No Scrubs do TLC, milhões de pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça e me deixavam ainda mais certo do que eu queria.

Eu iria aproveitar a noite sem pensar em mais nada. Me deixaria ser levado por minhas vontades e por meus sentimentos.

Eu seria, pelo menos por esta noite, um Edward bem diferente do habitual. Menos tímido e mais decidido.

Tomado pela força dos meus pensamentos, me soltei ainda mais na pista de dança e me deixei ser conduzido por Bella enquanto dançávamos Say My Name do Destiny´s Child.

A provocando um pouco, comecei a beijar o seu pescoço, a abraçar forte e por fim pousei a minha mão na curva da sua coluna e fiquei fazendo um carinho gostoso lá.

Bella soltou um sorrisinho safado, entendendo na hora meu estado de espírito.

- Edward, acho que você está pensando o mesmo que eu... –piscou o olho e roçou seu corpo no meu.

- Será? – Mordisquei sua orelha e ela soltou um gritinho - O que você esta pensando?

- Eu... Você... Aquela sua cama enorme... Sozinhos... Sem interrupção... Não é isto o que você também está pensando? – ela sussurrava sensualmente em meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos meus pelos se eriçassem.

- É claro... Não penso em outra coisa desde que Emmett me disse que iria viajar... – respondi também aos sussurros - Hoje seremos apenas nós dois e mais ninguém... – falei, mal contendo a emoção.

- Então vamos fugir desta festa agora... – Bella estendeu a mão para mim e eu a segurei sem hesitar, pois era isto o que eu queria.

Saímos da festa escondidos e depois de correr pelo condomínio de mãos dadas e às gargalhadas, chegamos a minha casa.

Após um olhar cúmplice, desligamos os celulares largando-os sobre a estante, retiramos os sapatos e jogamos a bolsa de Bella e a minha jaqueta na poltrona.

- Apenas nós dois... – Bella sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido, passando os braços em meu pescoço.

- Apenas nós dois. – repeti suas palavras e tentando não pensar muito no que estava fazendo para não amarelar e sucumbir à minha timidez agarrei Bella pela cintura fazendo com que ela prendesse as pernas em minha cintura, e assim a conduzi até o meu quarto enchendo-a de beijinhos.

- Chegamos... – coloquei Bella no chão assim que entramos no quarto, virando-a para frente e deixando que ela olhasse o ambiente aconchegante que eu tinha preparado para nós dois.

Minha cama estava arrumada com o meu melhor lençol e também com alguns travesseiros grandes.

Pensando em nosso conforto, tinha ajustado o aquecedor para uma temperatura onde não sentíssemos frio, borrifei uma essência de lavanda nas almofadas da minha poltrona e meu abajur deixava o quarto com a iluminação ideal para a nossa tão esperada noite.

Após uma olhada minuciosa, ela se voltou para mim sorrindo.

- Mal intencionado, Edward Cullen? –estreitou os olhos para mim, espalmando as mãos em meu peito.

- Muito! – puxei-a para mim e dei um selinho em seus lábios.

- Eu também estou! – ela me empurrou, fazendo com que eu caísse de costas na cama e me lançou um olhar faminto – E estou louca por você Edward Cullen...

Eu estava rendido àqueles olhos verdes profundos, àquele rosto corado, àquela boca perfeita.

Depois de engatinhar até o meio da cama, Bella se sentou e me puxou, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em sua frente.

– Eu quero você... – ela desabotoou a minha camisa e a minha calça bem lentamente, olhando em meus olhos – E hoje você não me escapa...

Agora que estávamos sentados no meio da cama nos olhando intensamente decidi que desta vez eu não fugiria.

Dessa vez eu iria até o fim sem medos ou vergonha, por que era a minha melhor amiga, a única garota que eu amava que estava aqui comigo.

Sem dar uma palavra, colei meus lábios em seu pescoço e tirei seu vestido, jogando-o longe, deixando ela apenas em seu conjunto de lingerie azul clarinho.

- Eu... Eu te quero... Muito... Minha Bella...– murmurei entorpecido, tentando não corar e Bella, entendendo meu recado, tocou meu rosto com as pontinhas dos dedos e soltou um suspiro, se rendendo.

- Sou toda sua, Edward... Estou aqui com você... Por você... Por mim...– abriu um sorriso lindo.

Lembrando-me de tudo que tinha pesquisado para deixá-la relaxada e pronta para me receber da maneira mais fácil e menos incômoda possível, peguei Bella em meus braços e sentei-a no meu colo, de frente para mim.

Beijando delicadamente o pescoço e os ombros da minha garota, abri o feche do seu sutiã e bem devagar, fui deslizando as alças por seus ombros e braços até conseguir tirar a peça totalmente.

Abaixando os olhos até seus seios e os vi pela primeira vez e eles eram lindos.

Nem grandes, nem pequenos, mas sim do tamanho exato para encaixar perfeitamente em minhas mãos e proporcional ao seu delicado corpo.

Sem poder me conter, acariciei os mamilos rosados e intumescidos aproveitando da textura macia da sua pele.

Bella pendia a cabeça para trás e deixava-se ser tocada, gemendo baixinho.

Seu rosto tinha a mais linda expressão. A boca entreaberta e rosada. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais acelerada e suas mãos espalmadas no colchão.

Colocando as mãos em suas costas, a deitei na cama e aconchegando-a entre os travesseiros, deitei sobre ela e desci do seu pescoço aos seios arrastando meus lábios delicadamente, para então passar a língua em um dos mamilos já intumescidos.

Beijei, lambi, suguei bem devagar cada um dos seus seios, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas, resmungando baixinho.

Eu estava no caminho certo para deixar a minha Bella relaxada, constatei sorrindo quando consegui dela um gemido um pouco mais alto.

Com pequenos beijos e roçares de nariz, desci até sua barriga e depositei um beijo em seu umbigo, enquanto as suas mãos estavam segurando meu cabelo possessivamente.

Bella estava toda arrepiada e seu corpo dava sinais de que não ia mais suportar de excitação, então ela segurou em meu ombro e nos virou, sentando sobre a minha barriga.

- Agora é a minha vez Edward... – ela me lançou um olhar sexy e começou a passear delicadamente com as mãos por todo meu corpo, fazendo me tremer e gemer, assim como ela.

Um pouco mais ousada, ela deitou sobre o meu corpo e cobriu toda minha barriga, peito e pescoço de beijos, terminando em minha orelha, onde deu leves mordidinhas, me levando a loucura.

Não estava agüentando mais e precisava ter Bella somente para mim o mais rápido possível.

Em um impulso, voltei a rolar na cama parando em cima dela.

- Confie em mim... – voltei a descer a boca por seu corpo perfeito, beijando-lhe cada pedacinho, sugando seus seios, lambendo sua barriga, brincando com seu umbigo, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais alto.

Maravilhado com nossas reações, desci até seus pés e depois de depositar um beijinho em cada um deles, fiz um caminho de beijos, passando por suas pernas, joelhos, parando em suas coxas e finalmente tirando-lhe a calcinha.

- Edward... – ela falou e eu olhei para seu rosto lindo, me perdendo diante tanta perfeição.

Os cabelos castanhos de Bella estavam espalhados pela cama. Os olhos verdes estavam ainda mais brilhantes, o rosto corado, o nariz arrebitado com pequenas sardas decorando, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos para facilitar sua respiração quase que ofegante.

Fui descendo os olhos e analisando cada detalhe da minha Bella que estava deitada em minha cama, entregue a mim.

O pescoço e os ombros eram bastante delicados, os seios redondos eram perfeitos, a barriga lisa e as pernas torneadas.

- Você é linda... – sussurrei dando um beijo em seu pescoço e ela riu.

Levantei-me um pouco, ainda sob o olhar atento de Bella e, após terminar de me livrar das minhas roupas, peguei um preservativo na minha gaveta e me protegi.

Esta era a nossa hora.

Não tinha mais volta.

Voltei a me aproximar dela, me equilibrando em meus cotovelos.

- Vamos juntos Bella... - sussurrando em seu ouvido, deixei que nossos corpos se encontrassem - Qualquer problema me diga...

Bella balançou a cabeça sorrindo e enlaçando as pernas a minha cintura, me puxou para ela fazendo com que eu me aproximasse da sua umidade quente e aconchegante.

- Devagar Bella... Devagar. Isso pode ser dolorido para você... – falei tentando controlar seus impulsos que faziam com que ela friccionasse seu corpo contra o meu insanamente.

- Por favor Edward... - pediu com a voz entrecortada, quase como um lamento. - Eu não vou sentir dor... Você não vai me machucar...

- Vamos com calma então... – me acomodei mais entre suas pernas e imitei seus movimentos, deixando que as nossas intimidades voltassem a se encontrar – Deixe que eu te conduza...

- Edward... Por favor, eu preciso de você – ela choramingou, levando o quadril em minha direção e me puxando para ela.

Não podendo mais me conter e necessitando sentir ainda mais aquele calor, suavemente fui tomando posse do corpo da minha Bella, deixando que um mar de sentimentos, antes desconhecidos, invadissem a mente.

Por um tempo, me movimentei bem devagar, nos dando a oportunidade de curtir cada nova sensação que despertávamos no corpo do outro, até que eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dela com pouco mais forte e ela, apertando os olhos, deixou um gemido agoniado escapar dos seus lábios, parando seu corpo sob mim.

- O que foi Bella? – falei preocupado em seu ouvido, parando de me movimentar imediatamente – Eu te machuquei?

- Não Edward... Eu estou bem... Apenas não pare por favor... – ela abriu os olhos e me fitou intensamente, murmurando em um fio de voz, enquanto laçava sua pena na minha.

- Já vai passar, te prometo... – beijei seu rosto e seu ombro e colei meus lábios nos dela abafando mais um gemido quando voltei a me movimentar ainda mais cuidadosamente, tentando controlar meus impulsos.

Bella apenas apertava dos olhos e agarrava em meu cabelo com força, virando o rosto para o lado e me dando total acesso ao seu pescoço, que passei a beijar sem parar.

Bella era quente... Era macia... Era suave...

Bella me enlouquecia... Me tirava o juízo.

E o que eu estava vivendo com ela era muito mais do que eu podia esperar.

Era algo quase mágico.

Era mais do que qualquer sonho que eu tivesse tido, qualquer previsão que eu tivesse feito.

Passei as mãos por seus cabelos, enquanto continuava a possuí-la suavemente, movendo-me em um ritmo cadenciado e cuidadoso.

Depois de mais alguns movimentos lentos e controlados, ela relaxou e virando a cabeça em minha direção, abriu os olhos, deixando que algumas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.

- Te adoro minha Bella... - dei um beijinho em cada bochecha rosada sentindo o gosto das suas lágrimas misturadas com o seu suor em meus lábios.

- Edward... Oh, Edward. – ela, timidamente, mexeu o quadril aumentando o atrito entre nossos corpos – Isto é tão bom...

Nunca havia imaginado que fazer amor com ela poderia ser assim, tão intenso, tão enlouquecedor e principalmente tão poderoso.

Ela estava comigo em seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma.

Enquanto Bella me aceitava, me envolvendo por inteiro, sentia com seu meu corpo estivesses em chamas. Estava tão extasiado que falei seu nome muitas vezes com voz entrecortada de desejo e emoção.

Bella também sussurrava meu nome enquanto passeava suavemente com as mãos nas minhas costas, ombros, pescoço e cabelo.

- Venha comigo Bella... – falei ao ouvir uma respiração mais profunda e ela apertou meu braço com força cravando suas unhas em minha pele, soltando um gritinho.

Sentindo como se eu fosse explodir, acelerei o ritmo de minhas investidas tornando-as mais profundas e ritmadas.

- Edward! – Bella falou um pouco mais alto e senti seu corpo se apertar em mim, quando ela arqueou sua coluna explodindo em êxtase.

Seu corpo tremia e suas mãos buscaram meu rosto, trazendo-o para mais perto.

- Bella... – encostei minha testa na dela também tremendo com o prazer que ela me proporcionava e então depois de mais alguns movimentos, cai sobre seu corpo exausto e satisfeito.

A nossa primeira vez havia sido cheia de fascínio, amor e entrega e eu podia entender melhor isto, ao ouvir o som dos nossos corações batendo freneticamente.

Deitei ao seu lado e sem dar uma única palavra, a assisti respirar descompassadamente enquanto eu mesmo tentava controlar a minha respiração.

- Isto foi incrível! – ela falou pouco depois, os olhos faiscando nos meus - Bem melhor do que eu imaginava... A minha primeira vez foi perfeita! Te amo meu Edward...

Parei por um momento admirado

Eu tinha ouvido certo?

Bella me amava?

Meu coração pareceu explodir de tanta felicidade por ter feito tudo certinho e por ter deixado a minha Bella feliz e satisfeita.

- Também te amo minha Bella... Mais do que você possa imaginar – falei emocionado - Obrigada por compartilhar este momento comigo...

Bella se virou e após me dar um selinho, apoiou a cabeça em meu peito.

Passei o cobertor sob nossos corpos cansados e dando um beijo em seu cabelo, sussurrei.

- Boa noite minha Bella...

- Boa noite meu Edward... – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Cansados da noite incrível que estava vivendo, aconcheguei Bella ainda mais em meus braços e dormir sentindo o seu cheirinho viciante.

Eu estava realizado!

* * *

><p>NB: Bem pessoal, me desculpem toda a repostagem, e os avisos de caps, o FF estava com problemas e eu tbm cometi um erro e desorganizei tudo, mas agora consegui postar normalmente!

os cap estão certos e esta tudo organizado ok


	18. Chapter 17

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra – O dia seguinte.<strong>

Após ter dormido profundamente por toda a noite, entorpecido pelas sensações que tinha vivido e pelo perfume de garota que eu mais amava neste mundo, acordei no dia seguinte com uma visão que quase fez meu coração parar.

Ao meu lado em minha cama, Bella dormia tranquilamente deitada de bruços, com as costas totalmente expostas, o corpo semi coberto, abraçada aos travesseiros e a boca em um biquinho lindo.

Passei a mãos por seus cabelos longos e revoltos pelo travesseiro e prendi a mecha que cobria seu rosto atrás da orelha, admirando a sua beleza, a sua tranqüilidade.

Observando-a ressonar tranqüila, pensei na maravilhosa noite que tínhamos vivido juntos. Foi o momento sublime, inesquecível e cheio de amor e carinho que ele queria que fosse e só de lembrar da carinha satisfeita de Bella, já dava vontade de começar tudo de novo.

Deu tudo muito certo e eu consegui viver o melhor momento de toda a minha vida, com a minha melhor amiga, com o meu amor, sem barreiras, sem medo, com entrega total.

Sempre acreditei que passado o medo do desconhecido, tudo tendia a ser bem melhor e foi isto o que aconteceu na noite passada com nossos corpos se encaixando perfeitamente e nossos destinos fundindo em uma só.

Agora eu pertencia a Bella e ela me pertencia.

Depois de admirar seu sono por mais um tempo, decidi que já era hora de acordar a minha Bella dorminhoca, então pousei um singelo beijinho em sua testa, seguindo para o nariz, bochecha direita, bochecha esquerda, queixo e quando dei um selinho em seus lábios, senti ela se mexer e seus braços me puxarem para mais perto, fazendo meu corpo cair sobre o dela, aprofundando um pouco mais o nosso beijo.

Quando ela me soltou, rolei para o seu lado, e a abraçando, encostei nossas testas, para um momento de contemplação.

- Que maneira maravilhosa de se começar o dia. – falei finalmente – Bom dia minha Bella...

- Bom dia meu Edward. – ela tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos – Como se sente?

- Extasiado – respondi e acho que corei não tinha palavra melhor para descrever o que estava sentindo – E você?

- Flutuando...- suas bochechas coraram um pouco - Como nunca me senti antes...

- É mesmo? – perguntei e ela apenas assentiu, fixando o olhar no meu- E o que vamos fazer hoje, alguma programação para o nosso domingo de paz e sossego?

-Por mim não levantava desta cama –ela passou as mãos em minhas costas e colou nossos corpos- O que você acha de um dia inteiro abraçadinhos aqui na cama, nos curtindo e namorando?

- É o que eu mais quero... – a aninhei ainda mais em braços e beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça - Ficar com você e não te largar nem tão cedo... Mas antes, que tal tomarmos um banho e comermos um pouco?

- É uma excelente idéia... –ela quase ronronou quando me abraçou mais forte, para depois de se sentar na cama – Antes um banho e depois comida, por que estou realmente faminta!

- Posso tomar banho com você? – fiz minha melhor cara pidona.

- E quem disse que eu ia sozinha? – Bella riu e piscou o olho – É claro que você vai comigo... Me siga!

Ela, em um pulo, levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol, corando logo em seguida ao olhar para a cama

- O que foi Bella? – não entendi o porquê dela ter parado de repente.

- O lençol... –corou ainda mais, falando meio sem jeito - A marca da minha inocência perdida exposta...

Segui seu olhar e vi que meio do lençol tinha, realmente uma pequena marca de sangue. Por tudo o que já tinha ouvido e pesquisado sobre este assunto, já sabia que isto podia acontecer, mas não imaginava que Bella reagiria desta maneira, ficando tão envergonhada.

Eu conhecia Bella muito bem para saber que por trás da piadinha tinha um grande constrangimento.

Não querendo que a minha Bella ficasse ainda mais constrangida, estendi os braços e a puxei de volta para a cama, a aninhando em meu colo.

- Não se envergonhe...– falei em seu ouvido– Estas coisas acontecem e vamos dar um jeito nisto agora mesmo...

- Se você não quer que eu fique envergonhada mais do que já estou, levanta desta cama agora e me segue para o banheiro Edward... – ela voltou a ser ela mesma, se levantando da cama em um pulo e eu a segui puxando o lençol que cobria a cama, deixando todo o constrangimento de lado.

Levando a situação naturalmente, entramos no chuveiro juntos e tomamos um banho relaxante, enquanto brincávamos de esguichar água um no outros em meio de mil beijos e abraços. Já no quanto, Bella vestiu a sua lingerie e eu entreguei para ela um casaco de moletom comprido, me trocando e colocando camiseta e bermuda.

- Edward... – Bella pegou em minhas mãos - Tenho que te confessar que a noite de ontem foi incrível!– sorriu tímida - Estou muito feliz em ter tido a minha primeira experiência com você. Foi muito mais perfeito do que eu esperava... Não tive medo, não tive vergonha...

- Posso dizer o mesmo... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida...

- Então que tal repetir a dose mais vezes?

- Se você quiser, tudo bem – respondi tímido.

- Saiba que eu sempre vou querer... – Bella riu serelepe, depositando um selinho em meus lábios - E agora que não temos mais barreiras, você que me agüente...

- Eu sei... - revirei os olhos, já sabendo que agora Bella me atacaria bem mais do que antes.

- Com estou? – ela vestiu o casaco e se virou para mim com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Está linda Bella. – a fitei admirado como ela tinha ficado maravilhosa vestida em uma das minhas roupas.

- Você também está lindo...– ela me abraçou e passou o nariz por meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. - E cheiroso também.

- Vamos à nossa refeição – passei o braço por sua cintura e abraçados, seguimos até a para preparar o nosso café-almoço juntos.

- E aí, o eu vamos comer? – abri a geladeira – Tem lasanha pronta ou então podemos fazer um sanduiche, o eu você acha?

- Além de comidas prontas e ingredientes para saladas, você tem mantimentos, tipo farinha, óleo e ovos? – Bella perguntou, já pegando a uma frigideira e uma espátula que estavam penduradas na parede.

- Tenho... Estão no armário em cima da pia, por que?

- Vou fazer uma salada e uma comidinha especial para nós dois – ela piscou o olho.

- Não sabia que você cozinhava Bella – falei espantado com esta sua habilidade.

- Pois eu cozinho... – ela deu de ombros - Sempre gostei de cozinhar e acho que tenho jeito.

- Mais uma faceta sua que eu não conhecia... - a abracei – Quantos segredos mais você guarda, Isabella Swan?

- Mais alguns, pode acreditar... – ela deu um sorriso e me empurrou para a cadeira - Agora fica quietinho aí que preciso preparar o nosso almoço, meio café da manhã.

Quietinho em minha cadeira apenas sorri quando, abrindo a geladeira o armário, ela pegou alguns ingredientes e suspirou salto quebrando os ovos em uma tigela.

- Bom... mãos a obra porque estou morta de fome.

Enquanto a observa cozinhando tão concentrada não podia descreve o quão maravilhoso era estar com a minha Bella e poder desfrutar de um tempo feliz e de qualidade, apenas nós dois em nosso mundinho particular, sem problemas e sem aborrecimentos.

Um tempo que eu esperava que se repetisse muitas vezes de agora em diante.

- Pronto... – ela colocou uma tigela de salada e algumas panquecas na mesa – Nossa refeição.

- É para ter medo? – brinquei fazendo uma careta ao olhar a comida à minha frente.

- Edward! – ela ralhou, colocando as mãos na cintura – Saiba que eu cozinho muito bem.

- Então vou comprovar – dei uma garfada no crepe e depois de fazer uma careta, que foi atentamente observada por Bella, soltei meu veredito – Hummm... Delicioso. Você já pode casar...

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada e se sentou à mesa.

- Ainda bem que você gostou da comida... Fiz com todo amor para você – soltou um suspiro – E quanto a casar... Só daqui a uns muitos anos... E com você.

- Comigo? – entrei na brincadeira – Então, de fome eu não morro.

Bella deu um sorriso tímido e me olhou bastante séria, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos

- Edward, me promete uma coisa?

- O que você quiser, minha Bella – imitei seu gesto, pegando o rosto perfeitinho e alisando suas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos

- Promete que aconteça o que acontecer, nada vai mudar entre nós dois? – murmurou, seus olhos faiscando nos meus - Eu tenho medo de te perder... Eu não posso te perder...

- Não tenha medo, minha Bella... – a tranqüilizei dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios - Nada e nem ninguém neste mundo irá nos afastar. E você sabe por quê? – sorri ainda mais largo - Por que eu te amo... Te amo muito...

- Você disse que me amava ontem... Lembra? – perguntou.

- Claro que lembro... E você também disse que me amava, Bella...

- E é verdade... – a expressão seria retornou ao rosto perfeito - Te amo demais meu Edward tímido e fofo... E nada pode mudar isto.

- Nada mesmo... – concordando, beijei sua testa, bochechas, nariz e finalmente seu lábios, selando assim o nosso amor.

Bella é a mulher da minha vida e nada poderia mudar isto.

Depois de terminarmos a nossa refeição e de arrumarmos a cozinha, decidimos sai um pouco para resolver algumas coisa antes de ficarmos juntos pelo resto do fim de semana. Passamos em seu quarto para que ela trocasse de roupa e fizesse uma sacola com alguns pertences e depois seguimos para o centrinho comercial da Main Street, compramos varias guloseimas e locamos vários filmes românticos para embalar a nossa tarde de preguiça.

- Ahhhh... Em casa, finalmente. – Bella falou tirando os sapatos e seguindo para meu quarto com uma garrafa de refrigerantes, vários salgadinhos e algumas barras de chocolate nas mãos – Só saio deste quarto amanhã de manhã.

- Eu também... – a segui rindo e coloquei o primeiro filme para rodar – Não pretendo sair daqui.

Aninhados entre meus travesseiros e em algumas almofadas que eu trouxe da sala, começamos a assistir aos filmes, abraçados, bem comportados e em meio a muito carinho e beijinhos, enquanto comíamos o nosso lanchinho, até que depois de assistirmos a uns dois filmes, Bella começou a ser a serelepe e impossível de sempre, me provocando com beijos mais ousados no pescoço e orelha.

- Edward... – ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou sapeca – Estou pensando em fazermos algo bem mais prazeroso do que assistir filmes...

- Depois Bella... – murmurei, sem tirar os olhos da TV e já sabendo das suas intenções.

Queria muito repetir a noite passada, mas mas estava muito preocupado como ela estava se sentindo, pois nas minhas pesquisas de preparação para o grande momento descobri que as garotas podem ficar um pouco doloridas após a primeira vez e Bella tinha sangrado, o que aumentava esta possibilidade.

- Agora! – ela se sentou sobre o meu corpo e prendendo as mãos em meu cabelo, passou a beijar todo o meu rosto.

- Para... Por favor... – tentei me soltar já tendo as chamas do desejo me consumindo.

Bella me enlouquecia, me fazia perder o juízo.

- Não... –ela começou a friccionar seu corpo no meu, piorando a minha situação.

– Vamos terminar de assistir ao filme por favor? - reunindo todas as minhas forças, rolei seu corpo para o lado e falei tentando deixar o tom de voz sério

- Nada mais de filmes. – ela pegou o controle remoto e desligou a TV – Eu quero você...

- Não Bella...– tentei tirar esta idéia da sua cabeça - Hoje não...

Se ela não estivesse bem, nada de sexo por hoje.

- O que foi agora? – fez biquinho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Você mesmo não disse que ontem foi maravilhoso, então por que não repetir a dose?

- Por que Bella... – balancei a cabeça - Por que você deve está dolorida e vai ser incômodo para você.

- De onde você tirou esta idéia absurda? –seu tom de voz era raivoso.

- Eu pesquisei... – confessei envergonhado - Pesquisei muito para fazer da nossa primeira experiência algo bom, algo legal e nas minhas pesquisas descobri que as garotas podem sentir um pouco de desconforto no dia seguinte.

- Me poupe das suas descobertas toscas, Edward – ela revirou os olhos – Nunca me senti tão bem... Não tem nada dolorido aqui e também te garanto que não será incômodo, pode acreditar em mim.

- Tem certeza Bella? – estreitei os olhos para ela, já me sentindo empolgado com a possibilidade de repetirmos a noite anterior.

- Tenho sim... – ela abriu um sorriso luminoso - Quero sentir tudo aquilo de novo... – engatinhou pela cama e parando em minha frente, colou seu rosto ao meu. – Por favor Edward...

Mais uma vez fez a cara irresistível que só ela sabia fazer e que me fazia ceder a todos os seus pedidos.

Me rendi.

- Se é assim... – Soltei uma gargalhada, - Venha comigo outra vez, minha Bella. – pegando-a pela cintura e a jogando na cama de costas, capturei seus lábios em um beijo urgente, me entregando às nossas vontades...

Ao nosso amor.


	19. Chapter 18

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Namorados.<strong>

– Bella, assim vou acabar queimando as panquecas... – falei dando um sorriso tímido, enquanto tentava manter minha concentração na comida que estava preparando.

Ainda não eram nem 8 horas da manhã e eu estava com Bella na cozinha do meu apartamento preparando o nosso café da manhã enquanto ela, atrás de mim, me provocava beijando o meu pescoço e passando a mão por minha barriga.

Na noite passada, depois do primeiro ataque, ainda fui acordado aos beijos por Bella e mais uma vez fizemos amor. Sem medos, mais confiantes e de uma forma diferente, nos entregando cada vez mais às nossas descobertas e nesta manhã foi a minha vez de acordar Bella, enchendo-a de beijinhos para que aproveitássemos o máximo de tempo juntos antes de termos que enfrentar nossos compromissos do dia.

– E quem liga para comida quando se tem você por perto? – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, me puxando para longe do fogão.

– Bella... - me virei para ela, tentando afastá-la - Emmett já está para chegar.

– Eu não me importo com Emmett – ela segurou a gola da minha camiseta e me puxou para mais perto.

– Pois deveria Bella...– dei um beijo em sua bochecha – A não ser que queria ser a próxima vitima das suas infames piadas...

Estar com Bella era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas tínhamos que ser cuidadosos com os nossos carinhos na frente do meu amigo-irmão se não quiséssemos que a nossa vida fosse parar na boca da galera.

– Se agüentar Emmett e suas piadas ridículas for o preço que eu tiver que pagar para estar com você o tempo todo, eu pagarei – ela sussurrou mordendo os lábios sensualmente e passando os braços em meu pescoço.

– Está inspirada hoje, hein?

– Inspirada e feliz... – ela me encostou na mesa e passou a beijar meu pescoço – Muito feliz por estar com você... – ela mordeu meu queixo e no mesmo momento ouvimos o barulho da porta batendo.

– Cabeção, Bellinha... Cheguei! – a potente voz de Emmett soou pela casa, me fazendo tomar o maior susto e Bella se soltar de mim, sentando-se comportadamente no banquinho.

– Não te disse? – peguei as panquecas na bancada e as coloquei na mesa. -Estamos na cozinha Emm, venha aqui!

– Hummmm cheiro bom! – o grandão pulou em nossa frente com as mãos cheias de sacolas – Tem panqueca para mim também?

– Oi Emm, bom dia! – sorri cordialmente – Como foi em Lake Tahoe, esquiou muito?

– Foi ótimo... Me diverti muito na neve com a minha Rose, mas contamos depois a vocês as nossas aventuras pois foram muitas emoções – ele riu e passou a nos observar, puxando um banquinho e se sentando- E vocês, o que fizeram na minha ausência?

– Passeamos, assistimos a alguns DVDs ótimos, cozinhamos... Estas coisas... – Bella respondeu com um sorriso radiante no rosto – E também fomos à festa, que foi ótima e você perdeu.

– Só isto? – Emm estreitou os olhos, colocando um pedação de panqueca na boca.

– Só isto... – Bella fez uma expressão casual - Por que o espanto?

– Por nada... – ele deu de ombros - Vocês se pegam direto... Ficaram aqui sozinhos... Um beijinho aqui, uma amasso ali... Uma coisa leva a outra... – nos deu mais uma olhada significativa e sorriu torto - Tem certeza que não rolou noites quentes e selvagens neste apartamento na minha ausência?– apontou para a mochila de Bella que estava em cima de um dos banquinhos. – Por que tenho certeza que a senhorita dormiu aqui.

– Emmett, para de ser indiscreto! - Bella riu nervosa batendo no ombro de Emmett e eu corei com a indiscrição do grandão.

– Olha o Edward corando! – Emmett apontou para mim e caiu na gargalhada – Algo aconteceu sim e eu quero saber! – fez uma cara pensativa e disparou a perguntar - Bellinha foi você quem atacou Edward e o fez tomar jeito de homem? E ele fez tudo direitinho? Te deixou satisfeita? Conseguiu acalmar o vulcão que existe dentro de você? Pode ir contando logo!

Desta vez foi Bella quem corou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e eu tive que intervir, fazendo uma cara feia para ele.

– Que mania Emmett – falei com firmeza – O que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer no final de semana não é da sua conta e a nossa vida não te diz respeito.

– Calma! Já entendi tudo! – ele gargalhou, levantando as mãos e se rendendo – Vou arrumar minhas coisas e deixar o casal em lua de mel em paz...

Assim que o grandão saiu da cozinha, meu olhar cruzou com o de Bella e não podendo mais conter nosso constrangimento com a situação, rimos juntos.

– E você ainda me diz que não se importa com Emmett... O grandão é inacreditável.

– Realmente, você tinha razão, Emmett mata qualquer um de vergonha. – ela levantou do banquinho e pegou sua mochila - Já vou meu Edward... Tenho que passar no estágio antes de encontrar as meninas para terminar o trabalho em grupo Nos veremos a noite?

– Sim, à noite... – peguei Bella pelo braço e a trouxe para mais perto – Que horas então?

– Passe em meu quarto umas 7 horas para jantarmos! - depois de dar em selinho em meus lábios, Bella seguiu para a rua saltitante e eu fui para o meu quarto terminar de me arrumar e pegar alguns livros.

Ao entrar em meu quarto, encontrei o grandão jogado em minha cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça, uma cara divertida e pronto para me encher de perguntas.

– E aí Edward, vai me contar o que rolou nesta cama em meu final de semana fora... – ele levantou a sobrancelha e bateu com as mãos no colchão - Ou vou ter que te torturar?

– Emm, por favor... – sussurrei, pois não queria discutir a minha primeira vez em meio às piadas de Emmett, então tentei desconversar.

– Poxa cara, sou seu melhor amigo e tenho o direito de saber. – vi um biquinho se formando em sua boca e não pude deixar de rir.

– Sabia que hoje você está pior do que velhinha fofoqueira? – peguei os livros na estante e coloquei dentro da minha mochila.

– Me conta... Juro que não te provoco! Rolou o não rolou a primeira vez dos dois últimos virgens deste campus?

Emmett se sentou na cama e apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, me olhando fixamente e assim ele parecia ainda mais uma fofoqueira daquelas bem perigosas.

Era melhor contar logo a ele o que eu podia falar, senão este assunto iria render mais do que eu gostaria.

– Rolou sim Emm... E foi tudo ótimo! Bem melhor do que esperava... – resolvi falar, relembrando os meus maravilhosos momentos com Bella e tenho certeza que corei um pouco- Mas, por favor, vamos parar o interrogatório por aqui.

– Que bonitinho, o cabeção descobriu os prazeres da vida – ele falou fazendovoz de mulherzinha, levantando e me olhando.

– Emmett, Você prometeu... – lembrei as suas palavras a pouco ditas e ele disparou a rir.

– Ok cabeção, você venceu... A partir de hoje passarei a respeitá-lo, pois você se tornou um homem! Com atraso, mas se tornou. – ele bateu em meu ombro e saiu do quarto gargalhando e me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

...

O final do semestre finalmente tinha chegado e como estas eram as ultimas semanas de atividades antes do recesso para as festas de final de ano, neste período tínhamos poucas aulas e muitos trabalhos e provas a fazer. Eu passava meus dias, ou estudando para as provas ou reunido com meu grupo fazendo os acertos finais para o trabalho de final de semestre.

Bella tinha encontrado um grupo de estudos, mas ainda insistia em estudar para algumas disciplinas comigo, alegando que eu era o melhor professor que existia, então, além das minhas matérias, sempre estava pesquisando para ajudar a minha sapequinha.

Desde a nossa primeira vez, Bella estava meio esquisita. Toda vez que estávamos juntos ela me olhava torto, soltava uma risadinha daquelas que ela só dava quando estava aprontando alguma coisa e quando eu perguntava o que era ela abria o maior sorriso, dizendo que não era nada demais, mas eu a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela estava aprontando algo.

Algo, que provavelmente me deixaria constrangido.

Algo, que provavelmente faria com que Emmett ficasse mais um bom tempo fazendo piadas sem graça.

Para continuáramos a comemoração de final de ano antes que fossemos passar as festas com as famílias ou viajando, nosso grupo de amigos se reuniu em um bar com karaokê perto do campus e enquanto alguns se arriscavam ao microfone, outros, como eu e Bella, observávamos e riamos das performances toscas e desafinadas, enquanto bebíamos cerveja e comíamos alguns petiscos.

Em um dos intervalos da cantoria de nossos amigos no pequeno palco, onde todos se reuniram na mesa, Bella começou a me provocar, colocando a mão em minha perna e me olhando fixamente sussurrou meu nome provocante.

– O que foi Bella? – me espantei com a cara sapeca que ela fazia.

– Edward por que você não me pergunta outra vez se eu aceito namorar você? – ela falou, chamando a atenção de nossos amigos, que deixaram suas conversas de lado para nos olhar.

– Como? – me assustei.

– Me pede em namoro outra vez Edward... ela riu, se aproximando mais.

Fiquei parado olhando para Bella sem entender o que ela queria realmente.

Pedi-la em namoro?

Eu já tinha pedido e ela não tinha aceitado dizendo que não precisávamos de um namoro oficial para sermos felizes e agora vinha com esta conversa?

Bella é realmente inacreditável.

– Vamos Edward, a Bellinha está te intimando... – Emmett me deu um tapa no ombro, fazendo com que eu despertasse do meu transe.

Tinha certeza, que depois desta, seriamos o assunto mais comentado do nosso grupo, ou até, quem sabe, da faculdade.

– Bella... Para de brincadeira – falei sério, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que eu não queria ser motivo de piada entre nossos amigos.

– Eu não estou brincando, pergunta, por favor. – ela pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos - Senão eu mesma vou te pedir!

– Vamos Edward! A garota está praticamente implorando – outro amigo nosso gritou e neste momento todas as pessoas da nossa mesa já estavam as gargalhadas.

– Te pedir em namoro? Então espere um pouquinho... – entrei no tom da brincadeira e fazendo uma expressão enigmática me levantei da cadeira e fui até o caixa do bar, voltando logo depois com um objeto escondido em meu bolso.

– Edward?

– Quieta Isabella, agora é a minha vez. - me ajoelhei em frente a sua cadeira, fazendo com que nossos amigos me olhassem com uma cara espantada.

Estava me entregando à emoção do momento que foi muito esperado por mim.

Eu ia pedir Bella em namoro e pouco me importava a platéia que iria assistir a meu pedido.

Só o que me importava era a garota com os olhos verdes e brilhantes à minha frente.

Com um suspiro longo, peguei as mãos de Bella entre as minhas e falei baixinho.

– Bella Swan, você aceita ser a minha namorada?

– Hummm... – ela colocou o dedo na boca e fez uma cara pensativa sem tirar os olhos dos meus – EU ACEITO! - gritou se jogando sobre mim e fazendo com que caíssemos sentados no chão.

Nossos amigos explodiram em palmas e gritinhos, enquanto eu tentava controlar a minha excitação e me manter tranqüilo para provocá-la um pouco.

– Já que desta vez você aceita, vamos fazer a coisa direito... – levantei e voltei a colocá-la sentada em sua cadeira, apoiando-me em suas pernas - Você sabe que eu sou tradicional e queria algo que representasse nosso namoro, mesmo que provisoriamente... – tirei um chiclete que vinha com um anelzinho do meu bolso, e soltando o pequeno aro cor de rosa enfeitado de coraçãozinhos do doce, estendi para ela. – Para você, Bella...

– Anelzinho de chiclete? – ela observou aro de acrílico entre minhas mãos enquanto batia palminhas – Que lindo Edward...

– Depois, se você deixar, compro um definitivo...– ri e escorreguei o delicado aro em seu dedo - Pronto! Oficialmente minha namorada

– Obrigada namorado – ela esticou a mão para olhar nosso elo provisório e fazendo graça continuou – Esta foi difícil hein?

– Claro! Você já tinha me dado o fora varias vezes... Estava com medo de levar outro – fiz uma cara desconsolada, fazendo todos os nossos amigos gargalharem.

– Pronto, pronto! – Emmett levantou da cadeira, chamando a atenção para ele - Agora que vocês dois se acertaram de vez é a hora do beijo de desentupir pia! – gritou, recebendo apoio.

– Só se for agora! – esquecendo a timidez, peguei a minha namorada entre meus braços e lhe dei um grande beijo enquanto nossos amigos riam e nos aplaudiam mais uma vez.

Agora mais nada importava para mim, além da felicidade que sentia por Bella ter aceitado, finalmente, ser oficialmente a minha namorada.

Bella... A minha Bella.

Para sempre.


	20. Chapter 19

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Férias!<strong>

– Pronta para enfrentar dona Elizabeth e suas muitas perguntas? – abri os olhos preguiçosamente e mirei a minha Bella com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Eu estava na minha poltrona do avião, com a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ela mexia em meu cabelo, distraída.

Como teríamos duas semanas de folga de recesso de final de ano, estávamos a caminho de Sacramento para passar nossos dias de folga nos divertindo com nossas famílias e amigos.

No mesmo dia que Bella aceitou namorar, ligamos para nossos pais e contamos a novidade, prometendo que quando chegássemos a Sacramento nos encontraríamos em um almoço para conversarmos sobre o assunto e nossos pais se conhecerem.

– Pronta sim... – ela riu baixinho, dando um beijinho em minha testa – E você, preparado para enfrentar o implacável Senador Swan?

– Mais ou menos... Será que ele vai me matar por mexer com a garotinha dele? – perguntei em um tom despreocupado, mas no fundo eu estava morrendo de medo de conhecer o pai da minha namorada.

No senado, Charlie Swan tinha a fama de ser bastante severo e irredutível em suas opiniões e o meu medo é que ele seja da mesma forma quando diz respeito à sua única e adorada filha.

– Se eu o conheço bem... – fez uma cara pensativa – Te matar não, mas fazer outras coisinhas... Pode ser.

– Que coisinha ele pode fazer? – levantei do seu colo e passei a mão pelo cabelo, tentando arrumá-lo.

Bella soltou um risinho e passou a acariciar meu rosto enquanto falava.

– Coisas simples... Te torturar... Te interrogar sem parar... Fazer algumas brincadeirinhas até te deixar sem jeito... Este tipo de coisa que ele adora fazer...

– Assim você não ajuda, Bella... – murmurei brincando com ela – Estou com tanto medo que já estou cogitando a possibilidade de nem saltar deste avião...

– Deixa de ser bobo Edward – ela deu um beijinho em minha bochecha - Só estou brincando com você... Meu pai é ótimo e tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te conhecer. Agora se senta direitinho por que parece que já estamos chegando.

– Sim senhora! – sentei direito em minha poltrona e recoloquei o cinto de segurança.

Depois de um pouso tranqüilo, pegamos as nossas malas e assim que saímos do portão de desembarque, logo avistei a minha mãe, que andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

– Dona Elizabeth Masen! – soltei a mão de Bella e corri para a minha amada mãe – Que saudades!

– Oi meu amor – minha mãe me abraçou carinhosamente – Também estava com saudades de você, meu filho!

– Mãe, esta é Bella Swan, minha namorada, lembra dela?

– Claro que sim filho! – o sorriso de minha mãe se iluminou ao mirar a minha namorada - Oi Bella –lhe deu um longo abraço – Como você está diferente da garota levada que eu conheci no colégio... Você se tornou uma moça realmente linda!

– Obrigada Dona Beth. - Bella corou tão bonitinha – A senhora ainda está como eu me lembrava. Bonita, jovem e nem parece que tem um filho da idade de Edward.

– Gentileza sua Bella... – mamãe sorriu – Vamos, seu pai está a nossa espera.

– Onde ele está? – Bella perguntou – Ele nunca deixou de vir me buscar no aeroporto.

– Ele teve reunião até mais tarde e me pediu para que te levasse também – minha mãe ajudou Bella com suas sacolas, enquanto caminhávamos até seu carro- Ele foi direto para o restaurante nos esperar para almoçarmos todos juntos.

No caminho até o restaurante escolhido por Charlie, fomos conversando sobre Berkeley e Bella, sempre serelepe e falante, contava a minha mãe algumas das nossas aventuras e como ela estava gostando da cidade e da universidade.

– Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam juntos... – mamãe falou depois que Bella, para o meu desespero, contou que eu a pedi em namoro algumas vezes antes dela aceitar - Só acho que demorou muito para este namoro sair, pois Edward não falava em outra coisa a não ser no que vocês faziam juntos e como você era legal na ultima vez que ele esteve aqui. Pensei que vocês já estivessem namorando a um tempo e ele estivesse escondendo de mim.

– Mãe, para com isto... – a repreendi envergonhado em ter a minha vida exposta.

– Deixa sua mãe falar Edward... – Bella fez um cafuné em meu cabelo - A culpa foi toda minha, dona Beth, Fui em quem ficou com medo de assumir que gostava do seu filho, mas agora que me decidi, não desgrudo mais e ele vai ter que me aturar o tempo todo...

– Isto é bom... Tenho certeza que meu filho está muito feliz - Minha mãe sorriu e piscou o olho para mim.

Pouco depois, chegamos ao restaurante e o pai de Bella nos esperava bebendo uma dose de uísque sentado a uma das mesas no canto do restaurante.

– Oi pai! – Bella correu para Charlie e pulou em seu colo.

– Minha Bells! – Charlie segurou a filha pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha – Que saudades da minha menininha! – ele colocou Bella na cadeira ao lado da sua e se virou para mim e minha mãe – Não vai apresentar seus convidados?

– Pai, Este é Edward...E a mãe dele, Elizabeth – ela apontou para nós dois – da Dona Beth o senhor deve lembrar do colégio fundamental... Ela era a minha diretora.

– Claro que lembro da Diretora Elizabeth Masen - Charlie sorriu e apertou a mão da minha mãe - Já passei muitas tardes em reunião com ela por sua causa, minha Bells revolucionária e questionadora.

– Pai... Não relembra estes fatos vergonhosos, por favor.

Bella corou e eu ri da careta que ela fez quando seu pai lembrou do trabalho que ela deu no ensino fundamental.

Charlie era chamado quase toda semana por minha mãe para resolver algum problema que Bella tinha causado, pois ela sempre se metia em brigas ou confusões, discutia com uns, batia em outros, em resumo: Ela era uma pimentinha.

– Não se envergonhe Bella, tenho certeza que agora você é uma mocinha bem mais comportada que a garotinha levada que você foi – minha mãe alisou a sua mão, com um sorriso acalentador.

– Com certeza... Pelo menos, depois da temporada que a minha Bells passou no colégio interno, nunca mais fui chamado para resolver problemas causados por ela. – Charlie riu descontraído, se virando para mim – Mas vamos deixar isto de lado... Então você é o famoso Edward Cullen? – estreitou os olhos para mim.

Pronto! Era agora que começaria a minha tortura.

– Sou sim senhor – falei tentando esconder meu medo.

– O namorado da minha menininha?

– Sim senhor.

– Hummm... – ele fez uma cara pensativa - Bom saber...

Continuei olhando para ele com uma expressão séria. O pai de Bella é realmente intimidador.

– Pare de tremer rapaz... – ele balançou a cabeça - Eu não mordo.

–Sim senhor – foi o que consegui falar.

Bella olhou minha cara de pânico e interviu a meu favor.

– Pai, para com isto – ela fez uma carinha meiga - Assim o senhor deixa Edward constrangido e com medo.

Charlie olhou para mim, soltou uma gargalhada e estendeu a mão.

– Prazer em te conhecer Edward... Sou brincalhão assim mesmo, pode apertar minha mão sem medo – ele continuou a estendê-la para mim e eu, totalmente sem graça, segurei sua mão em um aperto frouxo. - É só você tratar a minha Bells bem que nunca terá problemas comigo - ele continuou, apertando minha mão cada fez mais forte - Saiba que eu faço muito gosto deste namoro.

Sorri para ele sem graça e me virei para Bella que apertou minha mão, cúmplice e feliz por nosso namoro já ter o apoio das duas pessoas mais importantes das nossas vidas.

...

Na noite de natal, enquanto Bella participou de uma reunião familiar com seu pai, seus avós e alguns tios e primos na casa dela, eu passei uma noite agradável com minha mãe, o seu namorado James e Lucy, a filhinha dele que veio da Colômbia, onde mora com a mãe para passar férias.

Como presente de natal, dei a Bella o nosso elo de compromisso definitivo: Um anelzinho de ouro branco com coraçõeszinhos desenhados.

Bella, é claro, protestou dizendo que eu não deveria ter gastado tanto dinheiro com ela, mas após uma sessão de beijos consegui convencê-la e ela, orgulhosa, passou a exibi seu novo presente para todos os nossos amigos.

Para me retribuir, Bella me deu um novo e moderno celular com uma foto sua na tela de apresentação, dizendo que era para que eu me lembrasse dela todo o tempo.

Como se isto fosse preciso... Já que ela não me saia da cabeça em nenhum minuto da minha vida.

Aproveitamos os nossos dias refazendo o nosso roteiro do tempo de criança e adolescente. Visitamos a nossa antiga escola fundamental e o colégio, comemos na nossa lanchonete preferida, passamos a tarde no parquinho da cidade, reencontramos muitas pessoas e com isto o nosso namoro começou a se espalhar pelos nossos amigos.

Todos ficaram muito felizes com a novidade e o mais engraçado é que, quando ficavam sabendo, alguns deles diziam que já sentiram um climinha de romance entre nós dois a muito tempo.

A única pessoa que pareceu não gostar muito da novidade foi Milla, que ao me ver abraçado com Bella na pracinha da cidade, pegou a sua filha e saiu correndo, sem ao menos nos cumprimentar.

A fofoca que corria em nosso grupinho era que ela tinha se arrependido de ter aprontado comigo e ter engravidado de um filhinho de papai inconseqüente que não a assumiu, fazendo com que ela se tornasse mãe solteira e que fosse a única da nossa turma a não ir para a faculdade.

Mas isto era problema dela, pois eu agora estava perfeitamente feliz com a minha Bella e muito melhor do que se estivesse com ela.

O dia 31 de dezembro chegou e eu, muito animado, acordei cedo para arrumar a minha mala, pois tinha combinado com meus antigos colegas que iríamos passar o final de semana em um hotel perto de Sacramento que faria uma grande e animada festa de ano novo.

O ano 2000 foi sem dúvidas o melhor da minha vida, pois este foi o ano que eu entrei na faculdade, fui morar com o meu amigo-irmão Emmett, reencontrei a minha Bella e com isto, estava experimentando uma nova vida:

Uma vida mais alegre, mais agitada.

Uma vida menos dependente.

Uma vida muito melhor do que eu estava acostumado e esperava que o ano de 2001 fosse ainda melhor que este que estava terminando.

Depois de me arrumar, me despedir da minha mãe e pegando o carro dela emprestado, fui pegar Bella em casa para que pudéssemos chegar ao hotel cedo e aproveitar o dia.

– Bom dia príncipe – Bella jogou a sua mochila no banco de trás do carro e me deu um selinho nos lábios – Animado para o nosso final de semana?

– Se estou... – beijei seu nariz – Vai ser ótimo comemorarmos o ano novo com os nossos amigos

– Só isto? – Bella fez bico. – Poxa, pensei que você estivesse animado com outras coisas...

– Outras coisas? – a provoquei, já prevendo o que ela estava pensando – Como o que?

– Sei lá, outros tipos de coisas... – ela se aproximou, debruçando em meu banco – Coisas mais privadas... Com menos pessoas...

– Claro! – brinquei com os dedos em seu cabelo - Também vai ser ótimo termos um pouquinho de privacidade para nos curtimos em paz...

– É assim que se fala Edward! – minha Bella abriu o mais lindo sorriso e me deu outro selinho - Hoje vamos curtir com o pessoal, mas amanhã você é só meu... – ela passou a murmurar sensualmente, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto no final de cada frase - Quero passar o primeiro dia do ano bem grudadinha em você... Sentindo o seu cheirinho... Namorar até cansarmos... Aproveitar que não temos nenhum grandão sem noção para nos interromper...

– Hummm a idéia é tentadora... – pisquei para ela e segurando-a pela cintura, fiz com que ela se sentasse em seu lugar – Mas para isto, precisamos chegar ao hotel.

– Ok... Vou ficar quietinha para chegarmos logo...– rindo, Bella prendeu seu cinto de segurança e eu dei partida no carro, seguindo o nosso caminho.

Depois de uma breve viagem chegamos ao hotel e rapidamente fizemos o nosso check in e seguimos para a piscina coberta onde as amigas de Bella conversavam animadas.

– Bella! Edward! – Jessica deu um pulo ao nos ver e grudou no pescoço da minha namorada – Que bom que vocês chegaram! – ela depois de um beijo na bochecha da amiga, se soltou -Venha curtir a piscina conosco Bella e Edward, os meninos estão no salão de jogos e já perguntaram por você.

– Você se importa em eu ficar com as meninas e você leva as malas para o quarto e encontra com seus amigos? – Bella perguntou fazendo uma cara fofa.

– Claro que não, meu amor – acariciei sua bochecha – Fica com suas amigas e nos encontramos mais tarde.

–Não se chateia mesmo? – ela estreitou os olhos

– Claro que não! – ri balançando a cabeça – Não se preocupe, passo no quarto, coloco nossas malas e depois encontro os meninos... Tenho muito o que conversar com eles.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, meu Edward! - Bella sapecou um beijo em minha bochecha, pegou uma sacolinha dentro de sua mala e correu para o banheiro para se trocar – Qualquer coisa, estou aqui!

Depois de deixar minhas malas no quarto e de colocar uma roupa mais fresca, fui para o salão de jogos e passei uma tarde animada entre conversa, lembranças e planos para o futuro com John e alguns dos meus ex-colegas.

Após tomarmos um relaxante banho e de nos trocarmos em meio a muitas provocações e beijinhos, Bella e eu seguimos para o jantar de ano novo que estava sendo servido no salão principal do hotel.

– Pensei que vocês não viriam para a festa... – John riu, batendo em minhas costas quanto me sentei à mesa, colocando Bella ao meu lado – Já estamos aqui a um tempão esperando e vocês só namorando no quarto.

Será possível que eu me livro de Emmett e arrumo outro igualzinho para me deixar sem jeito?

– John, por favor... – murmurei e ele gargalhou.

– Relaxa cara! Só estava brincando com o casal mais fofinho da noite – ele piscou o olho.

– Fofinho mesmo... – Jess suspirou – E só de lembrar que sou madrinha deste namoro, já fico feliz.

– Madrinha do namoro? – Uma das amigas de Bella perguntou, fazendo uma careta – O que ela fez para ser madrinha?

– Foi ela quem me disse o paradeiro de Edward e eu fui atrás dele em Berkeley. Se não fosse ela eu não teria reencontrado o meu Edward e não estaria tão feliz... – Bella se virou para a amiga e lhe deu um abraço - Obrigada por tudo Jess!

– Obrigada também, Jess – pisquei o olho para ela e seguindo o exemplo de Bella também a abracei.

– Assim vocês me matam de vergonha – a nossa cupido corou – Fico feliz em ter ajudado a formar um casal tão bonitinho.

– Se fosse nos velhos tempos, acho que o Louis matava todos vocês... – John riu, chamando a atenção para ele – Imagine se ele visse este amor todo no tempo de High School?

– Ele está mesmo em Oxford com Annie? – perguntei curioso, pois queria muito que ele estivesse tão feliz como eu estava.

– Está sim... – John revirou os olhos - A mãe dele me disse que ele vai passar todo o recesso por lá... É outro que está apaixonado.

– Estes dois se conheceram por nossa causa, lembra Edward? – Bella me olhou com carinho – Também fomos cupido para um casal.

– Pois é... Se Jessica foi nosso cupido, nós fomos o deles... – concordei com a minha Bella lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, nos levantamos da mesa e fomos dançar e esperar a contagem regressiva para o ano novo.

Sempre com Bella pendurada em meu pescoço, dancei algumas musicas agitadas com o grupo e vi Jessica e John, no maior clima de romance, se afastarem e trocarem alguns beijos. Depois de um tempo, quanto começaram as musicas lentas e 'Angels' foi tocada, rodopiei para um canto mais afastado do salão e abraçando a minha Bella mais forte, parei de dançar, apenas balançando nossos corpos no ritmo da musica.

– O que foi? – Bella me olhou curiosa.

– 'Angels' me traz boas lembranças – Sussurrei em seu ouvido - Estava me lembrando de quando dançamos juntos daquela vez que nos encontramos na boate... Seu cheirinho... – coloquei o nariz em seu pescoço – Sua carinha feliz... – dei um beijinho em sua orelha - Você cantando esta musica baixinho em meu ouvido e me enlouquecendo...

– Cantando e te enlouquecendo, assim? - Bella soltou uma risadinha e ficando na ponta do pé começou a cantarolar baixinho, exatamente da mais maneira que ela tinha feito a alguns anos atrás.

– Assim mesmo...– beijei seu ombro - Minha provocadora linda... – subi para o pescoço – Toda minha...– dei um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz, encostei nossas testas e segurei-a possessivamente pela cintura. - Somente minha...

Ficamos um tempo apenas nos olhando, até que, após um suspiro impaciente, Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e após laçar meu pescoço e começar um dos nossos beijos apaixonados e urgentes, começou a me levar para fora do salão de festas.

– Bella... O que? – encerrei nosso beijo confuso.

– Quieto, Edward...– me calou, colocando o dedo em meus lábios – Vamos comemorar esta noite à nossa maneira. Venha comigo... – ela se soltou do meu abraço e começou a andar mais rápido, segurando a minha mão e me puxando com ela.

– Não Bella... – a parei – Prometemos ficar com nossos amigos... Está perto da meia noite... Vamos voltar para a festa...

– Edward, você não viu que Jess e John estavam aos beijos na pista de dança? Eles nem vão sentir nossa falta, te garanto. – ela riu, balançando a cabeça – E o resto do pessoal que se dane! Amanhã damos uma desculpa... - me empurrou em direção a porta do nosso quarto. - Vamos aproveitar o nosso momento e esquecer o resto do mundo...

Como resistir àquele sorriso travesso, àquela carinha pidona?

Não tinha como!

Com um suspiro, me rendi e resolvi fazer o que ela me pediu.

Me esqueceria do mundo e a noite seria somente nossa.

– Eu te amo tanto minha Bella... – agarrando-a pela cintura, entrei no quarto e bati a porta. – Te ter de volta em minha vida foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu neste ano... – peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e colei nossos lábios para um beijo cheio de paixão, enquanto a levava até a nossa cama.

–Eu também te amo meu Edward... – Bella agarrou na gola de minha camisa e sem que eu pudesse reagir, me jogou na cama – Eu te amo mais do que eu podia imaginar... – com um olhar de gata, sentou sobre meu corpo e passou a desabotoar a minha camisa - Mais do que eu achava que meu coração podia aguentar – jogou-a longe - E estou muito feliz em estar com você... – beijou o meu peito e desabotoou a minha calça – Vamos terminar este ano maravilhoso que tivemos da melhor maneira... – passou a desfazer os lacinhos do seu vestido enquanto me olhava intensamente – Vamos fazer amor Edward... Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim... Agora!

Com um suspiro acatei o seu pedido e em poucos segundos, nossas ultimas peças de roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e nossos corpos enroscados no meio da cama.

– Tão linda... – passei as pontas dos dedos em seus lábios e girando fiz com que ela pairasse sobre meu corpo em chamas, admirando todas as curvas perfeitas do seu pequeno corpo – E toda minha... Só minha...

Enquanto os fogos de artifício explodiam anunciando a chegada de um novo ano e iluminando nosso quarto, nós nos amávamos sem limites, curtindo cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada palavra, cada gesto, cada toque.

Nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. No ritmo do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Mal contendo a minha felicidade, mirei o rostinho feliz da melhor surpresa que o ano velho tinha me trazido.

O meu amor, a minha namorada...

A garota que tinha transformado a minha vida de uma maneira definitiva e para sempre.

– Feliz 2001, meu amor... – entorpecido sussurrei, traçando seu rosto com as mãos – Obrigada por existir em minha vida...

– Feliz ano novo namorado... Espero que este seja apenas o primeiro de muitos anos felizes para nós - ela sorriu, puxando meu rosto para mais um beijo.

E foi nos amando, que começamos o nosso promissor ano novo.

* * *

><p>NB: Aqui a fic chegou no mesmo ponto em que está sento atualizada no nyah, a partir daqui as atualização serão ao mesmo tempo em que haverá novo capitulo postado ok

N/A: No próximo, teremos nossa passagem de tempo e iremos para 2003. Novas responsabilidades, algumas mudanças...


	21. Chapter 20

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19 – E o tempo passa...<strong>

Junho 2003

Esta era mais uma manhã ensolarada do verão da Califórnia e eu estava sentado na cama da minha namorada enquanto a assistia dormir tranqüila ao meu lado, de bruços, o que me dava uma visão magnífica do seu corpo coberto apenas com seu minúsculo pijama de calcinha e camiseta cor de rosa, cheinho de babadinhos e laçinhos.

Sempre uma tentação para mim.

Suspirando alto, voltei a me deitar na cama e fixei meus olhos nas estrelinhas coladas no teto do seu novo quarto.

Nestes dois anos de namoro, as nossas vidas tinham mudado bastante. Agora tínhamos novas responsabilidades com o avançar dos nossos cursos superiores. Alem de cumprir turno em uma escolinha de Berkeley, Bella também se tornou monitora dos calouros de letras e eu me tornei presidente da empresa júnior da universidade, além de estar começando a desenvolver pequenos projetos de consultoria junto com alguns colegas.

Outra grande transformação na vida da minha namorada foi que, a pouco mais de um ano ela tinha se mudado, junto com Rosalie, para um apartamento perto do meu, deixando a fase do dormitório universitário para trás.

E este é mais um dos muitos dias que eu dormia na casa dela, já que a minha casa estava impossível com a nova fase de Emmett, que estava pegando todas as meninas do campus.

Emm e Rose, depois de quase três anos de namoro, resolveram dar um tempo depois que, em janeiro, a loirinha pegou o cara de pau assediando uma das suas amigas em uma festa do condomínio depois que eles tiveram uma pequena briga e ele bebeu mais do que agüentava fazendo varias besteiras.

Eles ainda são amigos, mas Rosalie não quer mais Emmett como namorado nem que ele venha folheado à ouro, como ela mesma responde a todos que comentam sobre o assunto.

Se Emmett estava feliz pegando todas, eu estava muito mais com a minha namorada linda, fofa e maluquinha. Agora que eu praticamente dividia a mesma casa que Bella, estava descobrindo como nos dávamos bem e como éramos parecidos em muitas coisas. A cada dia achávamos uma mania ou um gosto em comum. È claro que as vezes brigamos, principalmente quando ela bebia demais e me deixava em uma situação difícil, mas logo fazemos as pazes pois nestes três anos de convivência diária descobrimos que não vivemos mais um sem o outro.

A nossa relação é fácil, verdadeira, natural e descomplicada. Nós nos completávamos, eu sendo a razão, que coloca limite e adverte dos perigos e Bella a emoção que quer aproveitar tudo de uma maneira sem juízo.

Me voltei para Bella, que ainda ressonava tranqüila ao meu lado e sorri largo.

Uma dupla imbatível, sem dúvidas!

- Hei dorminhoca, acorda! – puxei a rendinha da camiseta de Bella, fazendo graça.

- Não... Eu quero dormir – ela se remexeu na cama e depois de dar um tapa na minha mão, colocou o travesseiro no rosto.

Rindo do seu mau humor matinal, resolvi provocá-la mais.

- Bella, acorda... – puxei o travesseiro do seu rosto e beijei sua bochecha - Temos que nos arrumar para as nossas viagens, ou você se esqueceu que hoje é o grande dia?

Para aproveitar as férias de verão, Bella e Rosalie combinaram de fazer um mochilão pela Europa seguindo o mesmo roteiro que eu tinha feito com Emmett antes de entrarmos na faculdade, para depois encontrar com Renée na Grécia, onde ela morava agora. Depois de passar um bom tempo sumida, a mãe de Bella tinha entrado em contato com ela a uns dois meses atrás dizendo que estava com saudades da filha e que precisava revê-la.

No começo, fui contra este reencontro, pois sabia que a minha namorada iria sofrer ao tomar conhecimento da vida desregrada que a sua mãe levava e que Renée provavelmente faria alguma coisa que deixaria Bella tão aborrecida ou até mais do que o ultimo reencontro delas aqui em Berkeley, mas Bella me disse quer era importante para ela fechar este ciclo com a sua mãe para que ela pudesse seguir a sua vida.

Excluindo a parte que Bella teria que se encontrar com a mãe, eu estava achando ótimo que ela pudesse viajar e aproveitar um tempo de qualidade com a sua melhor amiga, pois desde que começamos a namorar passávamos todas as férias juntos em Sacramento e também por que eu estava indo à Vancouver neste verão onde, por causa das minha boa notas, fui aceito no programa de férias da University of British Columbia e também fui convidado a cumprir estágio em uma grande empresa de lá.

- Eu não quero mais ir... –Bella se virou para mim e fez um biquinho dengoso – Eu quero ficar aqui... Com você...

- Você quer desistir de tudo e ficar comigo? – brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava solta em seu rosto e ela assentiu fazendo uma carinha triste - Acho que agora é meio tarde, Bella...

- Não é nada... – Bella começou a me beijar, passando as pernas por minha cintura e me imobilizando. - Se eu te pedir pra você não ir, você fica aqui comigo? - ela sussurrou em meu pescoço.

Usando da minha força, nos girei na cama e a prendi entre meus braços, parando minha boca a centímetros da dela.

- Bella, você sabe que este é o estagio que eu sempre sonhei... –dei-lhe um selinho - E você vai passar as férias viajando – um beijinho na bochecha - se divertindo com a sua melhor amiga – desci para o queixo, onde depositei mais um beijo – E finalmente vai reencontrar sua mãe... – beijei seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela risse.

- Mas eu vou morrer de saudades... – ela segurou em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ela – Fica... Eu despacho Rose... Despacho minha mãe...

Não queria passar as minhas férias separado de Bella e também morreria de saudades dela, mas tínhamos que cumprir as nossas obrigações antes de tudo.

- Só vai ser um mês Bella... Vai passar rapidinho, você vai ver... - toquei seu nariz, tentando convencê-la - E vou te ligar todos os dias até você enjoar de mim...

- Você sabe que eu nunca vou enjoar de você. – ela sussurrou, invertendo nossas posições e fazendo com que chegássemos na ponta da cama. – Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo?

- Hoje você não vai me convencer, minha manhosa linda... – de surpresa, peguei minha namorada em meus braços e me levantei da cama trazendo-a comigo - Vamos Bella, tenho que ir em casa, tomar um banho e pegar as minhas que você não aproveita e faz o mesmo e aí nos encontramos no estacionamento dentro de uma hora? – a coloquei de pé.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor – ela riu, voltando a se jogar nos meus braços – Você toma banho comigo, aí eu me arrumo rapidinho, depois passamos em sua casa...

- E nós nos atrasamos – completei a sua frase – Por que banho com você é atraso na certa.

- Poxa Edward, você hoje está muito chato – ela me deu um tapinha na barriga.

- Não é chato... É realista, Isabella Swan – vesti minha camiseta e peguei minha carteira e chaves – Eu te conheço bem, sei do seu poder de persuasão e por não querer perder meu vôo estou recusando o seu convite e indo para casa. – beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

- Você vai me abandonar mesmo? - - Ela fez bico, se sentando na cama. - Então vou voltar para esta cama fria e grande sozinha.

- Nada de deitar outra vez, Bella – puxei seu braço e sob seus protestos e tapinhas, a empurrei pelo quarto, até a porta do banheiro – Agora você toma banho sem reclamar e depois nos encontramos, está combinado?

- Que jeito? – ela fez uma careta. – Dentro de uma hora no estacionamento, já entendei... – entrou no banheiro – Até mais tarde Edward chato de galochas.

- Até mais Bella gatinha manhosa.

Cheguei em casa cheio de pressa e assim que entrei no corredor, achei o quarto de Emmett ainda fechado e com uma plaquinha na porta onde tinha escrito: '_Não me incomode, estou com uma loira gostosa'_

Rindo do novo meio de comunicação que ele tinha arrumado, peguei um suco de caixinha e um sanduíche na geladeira da cozinha e entrei no meu quarto antes que testemunhasse alguma cena que não queria.

Comi meu lanche, tomei meu banho e depois de um tempo fui para a sala com minhas malas nas mãos, encontrando o grandão, que já tinha dispensado a sua conquista da noite passada, relaxado no sofá e assistindo TV enquanto comia pipoca.

- Cadê a loira gostosa, Emm? – parei e coloquei minha sacola no chão.

- Já foi... – ele deu de ombros - Esta foi mais uma aventura de uma noite só...

- Como todas as outras que conheci até agora – ri – Você ainda não se cansou desta vida inconstante?

- Claro que não – ele colocou um monte de pipocas na boca - Preciso de variedade e é isto o que vou ter nestas férias.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar aqui sozinho, Emm? – perguntei não acreditando que ele ainda não tinha desistido do plano maluco de passar as férias em uma Berkeley quase deserta.

- Sozinho não Edward, com as gatinha da Califórnia. – falou casualmente – Acho que vou pegar o carro e sair por aí conhecendo gente nova.

- Eu ainda acho que você devia passar um tempo com sua mãe e Olivia. Ficar sozinho não é bom.

-Relaxa cara, se eu ficar entediado, vou para o Texas passar um tempo com elas.

- Você quem sabe... – peguei na alça da minha mala - Então até mais... Boas férias Emm.

- Boa viagem cabeção – ele se virou para mim - Vê se deixa de ser bobo e aproveita das canadenses por que a Bellinha nem vai ficar sabendo... Isso se ela não achar um Europeu bonitão para te trocar. – gargalhou à sua maneira.

- Emmett! – chamei sua atenção - Sabia que nem todas as pessoas são iguais a você... Mulherengos e sem vergonha? – continuei irritado com o seu comentário – A fidelidade ainda existe e eu sou adepto dela.

- Está certo senhor Edward Cullen, 'o certinho', aproveite as suas férias e a sua fidelidade a Senhorita Isabella Swan, ' a inconstante', mas não se arrependa depois e venha chorar em meu ombro.

- Não se preocupe comigo, pois não vou me arrepender de nada. – revirei os olhos com as besteiras do grandão – Aproveite suas férias também.

Emmett não me respondeu, apenas rindo baixo e voltando a se distrair com a TV.

Na hora combinada encontrei com Bella e Rose e seguimos para o aeroporto.

Tanto no carro, como no aeroporto, enquanto despachávamos as nossas bagagens, Bella me beijava a todo momento, mas havia alguma coisa errada.

Não sei se foram as palavras loucas de Emmett, mas ao me despedir de Bella, tive um pressentimento de que a nossa vida não seria mais a mesma depois destas férias.

- Poxa Edward, já sinto a sua falta... – Bella se pendurou no meu pescoço, enchendo meu rosto de beijos quando chegamos no meu portão de embarque.

Com o coração apertado, resolvi dar mais algumas recomendações a minha namorada.

- Bella, se cuida... – a beijei– Não faz nenhuma loucura, não beba demais e não deixa a sua mãe te por triste como da outra vez, por favor... – falei freneticamente, tentando me livrar da angustia que sentia.

- Eu vou me cuidar meu amor... – ela prendeu seus olhos nos meus - Voltarei inteirinha para você e não se preocupe que eu saberei lidar com a louca da minha mãe... –beijou meu pescoço – E você também se cuide e não deixe nenhuma exibida se aproximar, porque você é meu... Só meu e de mais ninguém.

- Você sabe que isto nunca acontecerá... – consegui ficar mais descontraído - Só tenho olhos para você minha Bella sapequinha.

- Eu sei... Mas é sempre bom te lembrar disto... – ela piscou os olhos

- Boba... – me soltei dela - Rose, cuida desta maluquinha para mim, por favor –virei para a loira que assistia a nossa despedida com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Não se preocupe Edward, não vou deixar que esta louquinha apronte nada. – Rose riu.

- Assim fico mais tranqüilo – a abracei – Boa viagem, Rose.

- Boa viagem Edward. Aproveite!

- Já vou minha Bella – a abracei tão apertado que fez com que ela tirasse os pés do chão.

- Te amo meu Edward... – ela sussurrou.

- Eu também minha razão de viver... Eu também... – lhe dei um ultimo beijo e segui para minha sonhada temporada no Canadá.

...

Meus dias em Vancouver estavam sendo muito proveitosos. Pelas manhãs eu assistia às aulas sobre Gestão de Negócios e sobre Liderança na universidade, e à tarde cumpria estágio no setor de Marketing de uma grande empresa. Eu estava aprendendo muito e também fazendo bons contatos para o meu futuro profissional, pois por causa do meu empenho e dedicação, eu estava sendo sempre elogiado e me destacando entres os muitos estudantes de todo o mundo.

Em poucos dias já tinha feito muitas amizades com os meus colegas e como a turma é animada, depois do expediente e nos finais de semana sempre nos reunimos para explorar as redondezas, conhecendo alguns bares, boates, as cidades próximas, ou apenas ficávamos na residência universitária fazendo churrasco ou apenas juntos, jogando conversa fora.

Eu estava me divertindo muito, mas a minha Bella não me saia da cabeça, tanto que os meus novos amigos faziam graça com a minha rotina de ligar para ela todas as noites.

Todos os dias Bella me contava, bem empolgada, as suas ultimas aventuras européias, como a vergonha que Rosalie passou ao quase ser atropelada por uma bicicleta em Londres por não se lembrar da mão inglesa e a sua cara de pau ao pedir carona a um casal para voltar para o albergue, quando estavam na França, mas o que a deixou mais feliz foi a oportunidade que ela teve de voltar a Oxford e reencontrar alguma colegas do tempo que ela estudou lá.

A animação de Bella me deixava feliz, pois eu sabia que ela estava aproveitando as suas férias tanto quanto eu.

Faltava apenas uma semana para que as férias acabassem, para que eu voltasse para casa e assim reencontrasse a minha Bella e, mais uma vez, estava ligando para ela a fim de saber notícias e perguntar como havia sido o seu reencontro com a mãe em Atenas.

- Oi Edward... Bella me atendeu, após alguns toques, com um tom de voz desanimado.

- Meu amor o que está acontecendo com você? - perguntei preocupado com o tom apático da sua vozinha, o que não era típico seu.

- Nada não... – ela falou no mesmo tom sem emoção.

- Então por que sua voz está a cada dia mais tristonha? – tentei conseguir dela o motivo da sua tristeza - Não está gostando da sua viagem?

- Não é isto Edward... O problema é a minha mãe...

- Bella, o que eu te disse sobre não deixar que Renée te ponha triste?

Apesar de já saber que isto provavelmente aconteceria, fiquei chateado ao saber que a mãe de Bella tinha deixado ela triste mais uma vez.

- Eu sei meu amor... Mas me desentender com minha mãe é algo que não posso controlar.

- O que ela fez desta vez, Bella? – meu tom era aborrecido.

- Ela agora inventou que eu tenho que acompanhá-la a um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas com seu novo namorado.

- Ela está com um novo namorado?

- Está sim e me apresentar a ele foi a primeira coisa que ela fez quando cheguei... Um velho milionário, excêntrico e com cara de bobão... – ela suspirou e eu quase podia visualizar o bico manhoso que ela estava fazendo – Ele me adorou e por isto, está se propondo a pagar todas as minhas despesas no cruzeiro. Eu não quero ir, mas Rose está toda animada em passar alguns dias de princesa com o velho bobo pagando tudo.

- Bella, eu acho que, se o namorado da sua mãe quer pagar, vocês devem aproveitar... É só vocês curtirem as atrações do navio e encontrar com Renée o mínimo possível.

- Não sei Edward... Eu não quero ir mesmo. – ela voltou a falar, tristonha.

- E desde quando a senhorita é covarde, Bella Swan? – a desafiei - Onde está a minha Bella destemida e corajosa que enfrenta tudo e todos?

Ela ficou calada por um momento e eu apenas podia ouvir o som da sua respiração profunda.

- Tem razão Edward, eu vou tirar proveito da situação. – ela falou mais animadinha - Se o velho quer me bancar uma maravilhosa viagem pelas ilhas gregas, eu não vou recusar.

- É assim que se fala minha Bella! Vá com eles e se divirta!

- Vou fazer isto sim... Agora tenho que ir por que Rosalie está me lançando um olhar mortal por causa do meu atraso para o jantar – ela falou e soltando um beijo bem barulhento, desligou o telefone.

...

Alguns dias depois, assim que voltou para Atenas após concluir seu cruzeiro com Renée, Bella, ainda desanimada, me ligou avisando que, como a mãe teria que ir a Milão com seu novo namorado, ela estava voltando para casa antes do previsto e por esta razão estaria chegando a Berkeley poucas horas antes que eu.

Quando desembarquei em San Francisco na noite da sexta-feira, como estava cheio de saudades da minha serelepe linda e louco para reencontrá-la e saber como foram os seus dias europeus e a sua conversa com a mãe, a primeira coisa que fiz enquanto peguei meu carro foi ligar para Bella.

Por todo o caminho tentei falar com ela, mas como o seu celular estava desligado, assim como o de Rosalie, então resolvi ir direto para a sua casa. Parei no estacionamento e enquanto puxava a minha mala pelo condomínio, vi que uma garota muito parecida com Bella estava agarrada no pescoço e aos beijos com um cidadão alto e forte.

Curioso, me aproximei um pouco do casalzinho e notei que a garota agora ria e dava alguns gritinhos enquanto tentava se soltar do homem que a beijava no pescoço, parecendo gostar da 'brincadeira'.

Dei mais alguns passos e senti meu coração quase parar ao reconhecer os gritinhos que ecoavam sem parar pelo ambiente.

- Bella? – falei não acreditando que era mesmo a minha Bella quem estava se debatendo e rindo nos braços daquele armário humano.

- Edward! – ela arregalou os olhos ao me ver parado ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>NA

** Corre das pedras **

Galera foi mal o atraso, mas autoras de fics tb precisam de férias para descansar e voltar cheinhas de idéias.

N/B

atraso imperdoável sorry


	22. Chapter 21

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong> Verdades, ciúmes...<strong>

- Bella, o que está acontecendo aqui? - chocado, assisti a minha namorada se desvencilhar dos braços do homem desconhecido e andar cambaleante para mim, se jogando contra o meu corpo.

- É Isabella, o que está acontecendo? – o desconhecido perguntou, se aproximando de nós dois com uma cara de quem estava mais perdido do que eu naquela historia toda. – Quem é este cara?

- Este é o meu namorado Edward – ela falou arrastado e eu logo percebi que ela estava mais bêbada do que o de costume – Meu amor, este é... – ela olhou para o fortão e fez uma careta – Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Tom, Isabella. Meu nome é Tom – o tal falou com uma risadinha sarcástica no rosto – E eu vou voltar para a minha festa e não atrapalhar o casalzinho. – ele olhou de Bella, que não se aguentava nem de pé, para mim e gargalhou - Boa sorte aí cara, você vai precisar! – deu um tapinha em meu ombro e saiu.

Só me faltava esta! Agora eu tinha sido traído e o cara ainda tinha tirado sarro da minha cara...

Que recepção maravilhosa esta que Bella tinha aprontado para mim!

Assim que o tal Tom saiu do nosso campo de visão, Bella começou a falar, o cheiro de bebida invadindo minhas narinas.

- Edward, me desculpe... Eu não queria...

Irritado por ter sido feito de bobo, soltei Bella dos meus braços e a coloquei de frente para mim, segurando-a pelo ombro e olhando para ela com a minha maior expressão de decepção.

- Só não vou fazer você me explicar tudo o que eu acabei de ver porque neste estado de embriaguez que você está, tenho certeza de que o máximo que vou conseguir é me irritar ainda mais.

- Não! Eu posso explicar o que aconteceu... Eu...

- Mas eu não quero ouvir agora! – a interrompi, passando o braço em sua cintura – Venha comigo.

- Pra onde? - Bella balbuciou, fazendo uma cara de quem não estava conseguindo assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

A mesma cara que eu já tinha visto varias vezes e que muito me irritava.

- Para a sua casa. – falei pausadamente.

- Não! – ela falou embolado, tentando se soltar de mim– Eu quero conversar, por favor meu amor, me ouça...

A raiva me subiu com sua teimosia, mas reuni minha paciência para me manter calmo, pois ela estava muito bêbada e não seria bom discutir com ela neste estado.

- Bella... Apenas vamos para casa, para um lugar mais reservado, tudo bem?

- Se eu for, você vai me ouvir? - pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e lançou um olhar de súplica.

- Vou sim... – lancei um sorriso, na tentativa de convencê-la - Quando você estiver bem, segura em sua casa.

- Se é assim, vamos para casa.

Ainda não era hora de termos esta conversa. Antes, ela precisava estar em melhores condições, menos bêbada e raciocinando claramente e eu mais calmo e seguro de como confrontá-la. Mas para que isto acontecesse , precisava que ela me obedecesse, ficasse quieta e dormisse logo.

E que Deus me ajudasse!

Já que ela não oferecia mais resistência, peguei-a em meus braços e andei calmamente até a sua casa e para a minha sorte, ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e acabou cochilando.

Equilibrando o peso de Bella, me abaixei e peguei a chave do seu apartamento debaixo do tapetinho da entrada e como ela estava dormindo, a coloquei na sua cama e segui até a cozinha para preparar algo para alimentá-la e ajudar a curar a sua bebedeira.

Pouco depois voltei com um copo caprichado de vitamina de frutas e após sentá-la na cama, coloquei o canudinho entre seus lábios.

- O que é isto? – Bella despertou um pouco, esfregando os olhos.

- É uma vitamina de frutas – sussurrei - Beba todinha, vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigada Edward... Estava mesmo com fome – ela sorriu fraquinho e me obedecendo, bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo – Estava uma delicia – falou ao final, voltando a se jogar na cama.

Com ela devidamente alimentada e parecendo que ia esquecer a nossa conversa e dormir sem me dar trabalho, resolvi que tinha que trocar a sua roupa para deixá-la mais confortável, então calmamente fui tirando seus sapatos, meias e casaco.

- O que você está fazendo?– ela me olhou espantada, quanto tentei tirar sua camisa.

– Eu vou trocar a sua roupa e você vai voltar a dormir.

- Eu não quero dormir... Eu quero conversar... – Bella gritou e se levantou da cama, se lembrando que eu tinha prometido ouvir suas explicações das besteiras que eu tinha assistido.

- Bella, você está bêbada, amanhã conversamos.

- Eu não vou dormir Edward! – ela me empurrou e saiu em disparada pela casa.

- Bella, volta aqui – irritado, corri atrás dela, até que consegui laçar sua cintura e trazê-la de volta para o quarto.

- Edward me solta! – ela se soltou dos meus braços e fazendo uma careta vomitou no carpete.

- Bella! – falei me aproximando dela, afagando sua cabeça.

- Sai daqui... Eu não quero que você veja isto – ela cambaleou.

- Como? eu não posso te deixara sozinha neste estado lastimável! – a segurei em meus braços antes que ela caísse e se machucasse – Vamos, eu vou te dar um banho – puxei ela para o banheiro.

- Eu não quero que você me dê banho. – ela gritou e voltou a se debater, mas desta vez a segurei firme.

- Não discuta Bella... – terminei de tirar as suas roupas e a joguei no chuveiro.

Assim que liguei a água, outro jato de vômito escapou da boca de Bella e eu segurei a testa dela e afaguei seus ombros tentando confortá-la.

- Já vai passar, Bella... – falei, colocando-a embaixo da água morninha, para que ela relaxasse.

- Me desculpa meu amor... – ela balbuciou assim que o mal estar passou - Eu não queria ter feito o que eu fiz... Me desculpa!

- Você devia ter pensado nisto antes... – sussurrei enquanto a ajudava com o banho.

- Edward, me perdoa!

Não respondi, pois não queria entrar neste assunto.

- Você não vai me perdoar, não é? - sem que eu esperasse, Bella que antes estava quietinha, me puxou para a água e começou a me agarrar, molhando toda a minha roupa.

Tentei fazer com que ela me soltasse, mas ela me imprensou contra o azulejo frio e passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

- Eu quero você Edward – ela falou, encostando a testa na minha.

- Você neste estado eu não quero.– falei mais alto, conseguindo me soltar – Fica quieta e me deixa terminar seu banho.

- Edward...

- Depois do banho eu faço o que você quiser – barganhei e ela se rendeu com um bico e fechou os olhos, relaxando enquanto terminava de lavar os seus cabelos. Terminei de lhe dar banho e depois de enrolá-la na toalha, a coloquei sentada em sua cama.

- Fica sentada ai enquanto eu pego uma roupa para você - comandei e segui para o seu armário, onde peguei um pijama folgado e uma calcinha.

- Tem condições de se vestir sozinha? – pouco depois, estendi as roupas para ela.

Passando a toalha nos cabelos, ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Ótimo, então...

Bella me olhou em pânico e segurou meu braço.

- Não me deixe sozinha, Edward... – sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou embora... – sorri - Só vou me trocar já que você praticamente me deu um banho. Acho que deixei umas roupas minhas no armário da lavanderia.

- Não demore então... – ela piscou para mim.

Fui até a lavanderia onde realmente encontrei um conjunto de camiseta e bermuda e após me secar e me trocar, voltei para o quarto de Bella, onde a encontrei já vestida e com uma carinha de sono.

Me deitei ao seu lado e deixei que ela se aconchegasse em meu colo para ver se ela dormia mais rápido.

- Eu... Eu... – ela virou o rosto para mim e balbuciou, mas eu coloquei o dedo em seus lábios delicadamente.

- Shiiii... Apenas durma Bella. – falei acariciando seu cabelo e passando o cobertor sobre os nossos corpos – Durma que amanhã conversamos.

Ela ainda pronunciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, mas logo caiu no sono e assim que ela dormiu, me deitei na cama, o mais afastado que eu pude e me virando de costas me aconcheguei nos travesseiros.

Quando eu a via tão frágil, quase me esquecia de tudo o que ela tinha me feito passar e de como eu devia estar ainda muito chateado com ela.

Bella me dominava, me tirava o juízo. Ela tinha o poder de me desarmar apenas com um olhar, uma carinha meiga e isto não era nada bom quando eu queria mostrar a ela o quanto eu estava magoado com o seu comportamento.

Desta vez ela tinha ido longe demais e eu precisava de uma boa explicação para o que eu assisti mais cedo. Eu estava morrendo de raiva por ela ter me aprontando uma destas, mas eu ainda a amava e precisava saber o que realmente tinha acontecido antes de tomar alguma decisão.

Mas esta conversar ficaria para amanhã, pois a única coisa que eu queria agora era uma boa noite de sono, pois estava esgotado tanto pela longa viagem que eu tinha feito, quanto pelo trabalho que Bella tinha me dado esta noite.

...

Depois de uma noite cheia de pesadelos, finalmente despertei e assim que abri meus olhos, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Bella sentada na cama, com a maior cara de choro.

- Meu amor, me desculpa – ela me olhou com uma expressão culpada.

- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para o que assisti ontem a noite... – me sentei na cama e comecei o meu discurso - Como você pôde fazer isto comigo? Como você pôde me trair, Bella?

- Meu amor eu posso explicar... – ela falou com uma calma aparente – A noite passada foi um momento de fraqueza... Eu bebi demais e quando dei por mim aquele cara já tinha me tirado da festa de boas vindas daqui do condomínio e estava tentando me levar para o dormitório dele...

- E o que você estava fazendo sozinha nesta festa Bella?– perguntei tentando entender o que ela estava falando – Porque você bebeu se você sabe que seu comportamento não é dos melhores quando você bebe?

- Eu não sei meu amor... – os olhos dela estavam marejados – Tem coisas que aconteceram em minha vida que eu não posso mais suportar... Eu bebi mais como uma fuga dos meus pensamentos...

- O que aconteceu então? – perguntei, querendo uma explicação melhor.

- Alguns problemas... – ela abaixou a cabeça e falou evasivamente - Algumas coisas que eu vinha adiando e agora não dá mais para agüentar.

- Como o que? – mirei em seus olhos, pressionando-a a contar o que tinha ocorrido – Fala logo Bella!

- Eu não posso... – ela começou a chorar copiosamente – Por favor, Edward... Eu não posso!

- Por que não pode Isabella? – falei seu nome todo, coisa que eu só fazia quando meu nível de irritação estava no limite.

- Não me pressiona Edward... – ela soluçou baixinho, evitando me olhar.

Esta era boa! Ela me trai, me faz passar a maior vergonha e agora me pede para não pressioná-la a me contar toda a verdade?

Inacreditável!

- Já que você não quer me contar, só posso concluir que aconteceu alguma coisa nesta viagem... – falei firme, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, meus olhos presos nos dela, analisando todos os seus gestos - Por que estava tudo bem entre nós dois até um mês atrás e agora isto tudo! Você agarrada com um desconhecido, mais bêbada do que nunca e sem querem me contar o que aconteceu. – minha raiva foi ao limite – Como não te pressionar Bella?

Ela permaneceu calada, as lagrimas corriam por seu rosto cada vez mais.

- Você ficou com alguém nesta viagem para a Europa, não foi isto Bella? – peguei seu ombro com força – E foi por isto que você estava tão esquisita... Você me traiu este tempo todo!

- Não! Edward... Eu não te trai até ontem a noite... –ela finalmente falou, correndo os dedos trêmulos por minha bochecha - Não aconteceu nada na viagem... Confie em mim meu amor...

- Então você não vai falar mesmo? – tentei uma ultima vez lhe arrancar a verdade, mas ela apenas negou, balançando a cabeça.

Eu queria acreditar nela, mas a sua teimosia em não me falar abertamente o que tinha acontecido fazia desta possibilidade algo remoto.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, o que falar. Milhões de sentimentos se passavam em mim.

Raiva, descrença, indignação... Amor.

Eu não podia mais suportar!

Tinha que terminar com este tormento e a única maneira para que eu conseguisse paz era me afastar de Bella

Eu tinha que terminar o nosso namoro.

- Como confio em você, Bella? – explodi - Como podemos namorar com você aprontando desta maneira? – eu a olhei decepcionado, balançando a cabeça – Eu não vejo como continuarmos juntos se você quer manter segredo do que aconteceu durante as nossas ferias...

- Então o que vamos fazer? -Ela me lançou um olhar triste, se aproximando mais e segurando as minhas mãos.

- Acho melhor terminarmos. – falei com firmeza - Vamos nos afastar por um tempo e deixar as coisas acalmarem.

- É melhor mesmo... – sem esboçar maiores reações, Bella tirou a sua aliança do dedo e me entregou.

Peguei a jóia e me levantei da cama. Agora eu só precisava ir para a minha casa, me trancar em meu quanto e tentar assimilar o que tinha acontecido nas ultimas doze horas, onde eu passei de namorado apaixonado à pessoa mais decepcionada da face da terra.

– Edward... – ela sussurrou, mas eu levantei a mão a interrompendo.

Não queria mais ouvir nada.

Já estava esgotado com toda esta confusão!

- Não fala nada Bella... Vai ser pior. – sussurrei e enfiando a aliança em meu bolso de qualquer jeito, dei as costas para ela e segui para minha casa.

Tinha certeza de que estava vivendo o meu maior pesadelo.

* * *

><p>NA:

Novidades: agora temos um twitter () **ficsAnandika** e um Forms */FicsAnandika para as fics. Lá vcs podem perguntar, cobrar capitulo a autora e também ver novidades e spoilers das minhas fics.

Então sigammmmm!


	23. Chapter 22

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>... E recaídas<strong>

Seis meses se passaram desde o término do meu namoro com Bella e a minha vida estava seguindo seu curso normalmente. Para tentar tirar meu pensamento de Bella, comecei a sair com Emmett e nossos amigos solteiros e a frequentar todos os tipos de festas, encontrando sempre diversão e ampliando meu circulo social.

Nesta minha nova fase acabei conhecendo muita gente. Alguns novos amigos que me ensinaram que eu podia ser feliz, curtir a minha vida sem deixar a responsabilidade de lado. Também conheci muitas garotas legais, com as quais gostava de passar um tempo e com algumas tive algum tipo de envolvimento passageiro, mas que no fundo não se comparavam a minha Bella.

Emm, ao contrário do que eu pensava, não fez piada da minha situação com Bella e apenas me apoiou em todas as minhas escolhas, muito empenhado em fazer com que eu a esquecesse e vivesse a minha vida com a maior normalidade possível.

Além de Emmett, a única pessoa que soube da real razão do nosso rompimento foi Rose e para todos os outros conhecidos e amigos, apenas dissemos que a razão do termino do nosso namoro foi que descobrimos que éramos muito novos para um relacionamento tão sério.

Pelo o que eu ficava sabendo por nossos amigos em comum, Bella andava muito triste desde o nosso término, ficando muito tempo em casa e quando saia estava sempre acompanhada da sua melhor amiga.

Pensei que depois da nossa fatídica conversa em sua casa, ela viria me procurar para conversarmos, mas ao contrário disto, ela passou a me evitar e só nos víamos quando saiamos com a nossa turma em comum. E foram apenas nestas ocasiões que nos encontramos que as nossas recaídas aconteceram.

Ainda ficávamos muito balançados quando nos víamos e eu tentava a todo custo não me aproximar muito dela, mas depois de algumas bebidas a mais e de Bella me tentar com os seus sorrisos e carinhas sexies, acabávamos sempre juntos e por duas ou três vezes demos alguns beijos e amassos sem que os nossos amigos soubessem.

O final destas noites eram sempre o mesmo, com Bella fugindo de mim, chorando e dizendo que o que estávamos fazendo era errado, que nós devíamos ser apenas amigos.

Eu não entendia este comportamento dela e toda vez que tentava pressioná-la a falar ela apenas me dizia que, para o meu bem, era melhor não tentar retornar o namoro e muito menos tocar no assunto das suas férias na Europa.

Por algumas vezes tentei saber a verdade dos fatos com Rosalie, mas ela sempre desconversava e dizia que isto era assunto meu e de Bella e ela não ia se meter.

Com a recusa das duas em falar, só podia deduzir que alguma coisa de muito grave tinha acontecido naquela viagem à Europa e que não foi apenas a bebedeira daquela noite que fez com que Bella me traísse.

Pensei várias possibilidades, mas nunca cheguei a nenhuma conclusão importante e a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que um dia eu ainda ia descobrir o que tinha destruído a minha felicidade, ou senão não me chamava Edward Cullen.

...

Era a nossa ultima semana de aula e os meus amigos estavam todos em um pub-boate comemorando a formatura de alguns e o recesso de outros. Eu, como estava muito cansado das provas, resolvi ficar em casa de bobeira, refestelado no sofá da sala e jogando xadrez online.

Estava ganhando mais uma partida quando a porta da minha casa se abriu repentinamente revelando Emmett.

- Troque de roupa imediatamente Edward Cullen, pois uma festa animada está acontecendo e você não pode ficar de fora. – ela falou, invadindo a sala e parando ao meu lado. – Além do mais, ficar em casa na noite de sexta enquanto todos se divertem não faz bem para você.

- Emm, já te disse que eu não vou a esta festa... Estou cansado. – murmurei sem tirar meus olhos da tela.

- Sem mais desculpas Edward! – ele pegou o notebook do meu colo e o desligou rapidamente – Nossos amigos reivindicam a sua presença no pub e já disseram que se você não for comigo agora eles vêem te tocar de casa a força!

- Mas, Emm... – tentei falar, mas ele me puxou pelo braço e me empurrou pelo corredor, até o meu quarto.

- Vamos Edward, não seja teimoso e se troque logo – o grandão fez uma careta – Estou na sala te esperando e só saio daqui com você.

- Ok, você venceu... Vou colocar uma calça e uma camisa e já vamos. – fechei a porta do meu quarto e corri para o meu armário separando uma roupa e me trocando rapidamente.

Emm tinha razão: Não era saudável ficar em casa em plena sexta-feira jogando xadrez enquanto tinha uma turma de amigos, muita cerveja e boa distração me esperando.

- Vamos antes que eu mude de idéia e volte para este sofá – falei já me dirigindo para a porta de saída e sendo seguido por um Emmett sorridente e satisfeito.

Cheguei no bar e logo avistei muitos dos meus amigos e colegas, que alegres em me ver fora de casa depois de um longo tempo, me cercaram e me cumprimentaram efusivamente.

Falei empolgado com cada um deles e assim que me dirigi para a mesa, a primeira pessoa que vi foi Bella, que bebericando uma cerveja, abriu o maior sorriso ao notar a minha presença.

Já tinha mais de um mês que eu não me encontrava com Bella e vê-la depois de tanto tempo fez com que meu coração acelerasse um pouco, pois mesmo que eu quisesse me convencer que não, eu ainda sentia algo muito forte por ela.

Depois da minha ultima tentativa de saber o porquê de ela estava tão irredutível em me contar o que tinha acontecido na Europa, passei a evitar as reuniões do nosso grupo inventando que ia estudar, só para não ter que a encontrar e voltar a sentir tudo o que ela me fazia sentir quando eu estava junto dela.

- Senta aqui Edward – ela se moveu para o lado, abrindo espaço para mim, então como bom masoquista que sou, não me contive e sentei ao lado dela dando um sorriso sem graça.

Para a minha sorte, nossos amigos sentiram tanto a minha falta em meu período de reclusão que me encheram de perguntas, não dando chance a Bella de se aproximar muito de mim como dava para ver que ela queria pelo seu olhar desejoso.

Sabia que se ela começasse a tentar o meu juízo como fazia todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos eu iria acabar cedendo às suas vontades e me machucando mais uma vez e eu não estava mais disposto a cair em tentação e ser feito de bobo.

Pouco depois Emmett chegou em nossa mesa falando animado e trazendo com ele uma garota ruiva muito bonita.

- Victória, este é o meu amigo Edward. – ele me apresentou a linda garota – Edward, esta é Victória, uma das minhas amigas que estão comemorando a formatura nesta noite.

- Oi Victória, prazer em te conhecer - dando o meu melhor sorriso, me levantei da cadeira e dei dois beijinhos na sua bochecha.

- Me chame de Vicky – ela me deu um abraço apertado.- E o prazer é todo meu.

- Victória é a única sem par na pista de dança e eu achei que vocês dois fariam um belo casal – Emm deu um dos seus risinhos safados e piscou para mim – O que você acha de acompanhá-la?

Dançar e me distrair com a ruivinha era a solução perfeita para que eu não caísse em tentação com Bella, então não hesitei em responder ao pedido do meu amigão.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – segurei na mão da garota – Vamos nos divertir Victória!

Animado, segui para a pista de dança e logo fui apresentado às outras pessoas do grupo da minha nova amiga, me enturmando e dançando em meio dos muitos casais que balançavam animados ao som da música eletrônica.

Pouco depois o DJ passou a tocar algumas musicas mais lentas e a ruivinha, colou seu corpo no meu e me beijou com vontade, fazendo com que um leve arrepio passasse por meu corpo.

Levado pelo momento aproveitei da nossa proximidade para percorrer todo o corpo sinuoso e bem feito de Victória com as minhas mãos, enquanto dançávamos colados e trocávamos beijos urgentes.

E eu já estava ficando animado... Muito animado com a minha nova amiga.

- Vou ao bar pegar uma bebida – ela sussurrou pouco depois ao meu ouvido, se afastando de mim com um sorrisinho leve – Você me espera aqui?

- Claro que sim... – pisquei para ela - Não demore.

- Vou rapidinho, não se preocupe – ela soltou um beijo no ar e saiu rebolando.

Assim que Victória se afastou de mim, vi Bella praticamente marchando em minha direção.

- Eu quero falar como você agora! – ela me puxou para longe do grupo e me levou para um canto da boate sem que desse tempo para que eu reagisse.

- O que é agora Bella? – perguntei olhando feio para ela – Estou ocupado, não está vendo?

- Edward, não estou gostando nem um pouco de você ter me abandonado naquela mesa para vir dançar e se agarrar com aquela talzinha. – ela segurou meu ombro – Eu pensei que, agora que você resolveu sair da toca, nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos, dançar, conversar... Eu quero que você volte para a mesa dos nossos amigos agora!

Que direito ela tinha de me cobrar alguma coisa? Foi ela quem me traiu e nunca teve a dignidade de se desculpar, vive tentando o meu juízo, mas nunca pede para voltarmos. Foi ela quem sempre saiu correndo de mim em todas as nossas recaídas.

Ela não tinha nenhum direito sobre os meus atos!

- Esta é boa Bella – soltei uma gargalhada, me divertindo com a cara raivosa que ela fazia. – Não tem o que você gostar ou deixar de gostar aqui e eu não vou voltar para canto nenhum!

- Pare de rir de mim Edward Cullen! – ela puxou a minha camisa, me fuzilando com o olhar – Eu estou falando sério com você.

- Será que vou ter que te lembrar mais uma vez que nós não somos mais namorados e que não devo mais satisfação da minha vida a você? – tirei as suas mãos da minha camisa. – Me deixe em paz!

- Você está sendo grosseiro comigo, Edward. – ela fez bico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Muito grosseiro e mal educado.

Queria falar todas as verdades que eu tinha engasgada desde a fatídica noite, mas em nome da nossa amizade e para não causar um mal estar, resolvi ser ameno e agir com educação.

- Bella... Vai curtir a festa com suas amigas e deixe com que eu curta da minha maneira... Eu não quero brigar com você.

- Mas eu quero conversar...– ela se aproximou, colocando as mãos em meu peito - Tem um mês que você foge de mim...

Já ia retrucar à sua acusação, mas no mesmo momento Victória voltou do bar e me abraçou.

- Te achei meu lindo... – ela depositou um beijo em minha bochecha. – Já estava louca te procurando.

- Eu estou aqui, Vicky – apertei a sua cintura e lancei um olhar para Bella – Te vejo depois Bella...

Bella não falou mais nada e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou para a mesa dos nossos amigos marchando, da mesma maneira que tinha vindo ao meu encontro.

- Quem é ela? – a ruiva perguntou.

- É apenas uma amiga de longa data, mas esquece ela... Vamos voltar para a pista de dança e nos divertir mais um pouco.

- Pensei em fazer algo diferente... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e deu um beijinho em meu pescoço - Esta é a minha última noite em Berkeley... Amanhã estou indo embora para a minha casa – continuou alisando as minhas costas e mordiscou a minha orelha – E eu queria ir para um lugar mais calmo, o que você acha?

- Eu gosto da idéia... – sorri largo com a certeza que ainda me divertiria mais um pouco nesta noite – Vou me despedir do pessoal e podemos ir ao meu apartamento.

- Perfeito Edward! – ela vibrou – Só vou falara com as minhas amigas e podemos ir.

- Nos encontramos na porta então.

Com esta novidade, precisava avisar ao meu amigo-irmão que precisaria da colaboração dele em não me interromper enquanto eu estivesse com Vicky em nossa casa e por esta razão segui para a pista de dança.

- Cara, preciso falar com você - puxei Emm pelo braço afastando ele da morena bonitona que dançava com ele – Já te devolvo ele – olhei para a garota e ela sorriu.

- O que é Edward? – ele falou irritado, passando a mão nos cabelos.- Espero que seja algo urgente.

- Já estou indo para casa... – falei, tentando conter minha empolgação – Mas preciso que você não invada o apartamento feito um louco por que tenho companhia...

- A Victória? – ele perguntou e eu assenti com um sorriso nos lábios – A Victória é a maior gostosa, se deu bem hein cabeção? – ele bateu em meu ombro – Não se preocupe... Enquanto você traça a ruiva gostosona em nosso apartamento, eu me divirto com a minha morena na casa dela...

- Boa sorte então... – falei envergonhado com o palavreado de Emm – Estou indo...

- Amanhã você me conta como foi – ele piscou – Aproveite Edward, só vivemos uma vez!

Segui para a porta da boate e abraçando Victória, dei uma olhada para trás e a única coisa que enchia a minha visão era a expressão azeda que Bella tinha no rosto.

Assim que entramos em meu apartamento, Victória partiu para cima de mim, me jogando no sofá da sala e sentando-se sobre o meu corpo enquanto desabotoava a minha camisa, beijava o meu pescoço e me deixava cada vez mais louco e animado pelo que estava por vir.

Emm tinha razão. Victória era a maior gostosa, com aqueles cabelos avermelhados e longos nos quais eu enterrava as minhas mãos, a cintura fina, o corpo perfeito e aquela voz rouca e sensual que soltava gemidinhos de contentamento.

Eu estava todo empolgado com ela, puxando o seu cabelo, devorando a sua boca, ondulando meu corpo no nela, quando de repente um barulho nos interrompeu.

- Meu celular Edward – ela suspirou sob mim – Preciso atender.

Frustrado, sai de cima do seu corpo e ela correu até a pequena bolsa e tirou o aparelho de lá, falando rápido e fazendo uma cara de espanto.

- Vou precisar sair... – ela fez uma cara infeliz – Uma das minhas amigas bebeu demais e está no hospital tomando glicose...

- Que pena, estava tão bom... – me levantei do sofá e fui para seu lado.

- Me desculpe, por cortar o nosso momento, mas não tenho como deixar de ir ajudar... – ela pegou minhas mãos – Mas saiba que eu gostei muito de você e queria te ver mais vezes, quando vier a passeio à Berkeley.

- Eu entendo... – sorri – Anote o meu número e aí você pode me procurar quando vier.

Victória anotou meu número em seu celular e se desculpando mais uma vez, saiu pela noite de Berkeley para acudir a sua amiga.

Assim que ela partiu, para acalmar meus ânimos, corri para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho frio e logo depois, vestindo apenas minha calça de moletom favorita, me joguei em minha cama.

Enquanto o sono não vinha, resolvi checar as minhas mensagens no celular e como já era de se esperar, tinham umas cinco mensagens de Bella perguntando onde eu estava e por que eu não a respondia. Ignorando as suas tentativas de chamar a minha atenção, coloquei o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira e me aconcheguei nos travesseiros.

Estava tentando pegar no sono, lembrando dos meus momentos com a linda ruiva e como teria sido bom se ela não tivesse saído às pressas quando ouvi a porta do meu apartamento tocar.

- Emmett! – resmunguei levantando da cama e seguindo pelo corredor – Não te disse que você não voltasse para casa... – abri a porta disposto a encher o meu amigão de desaforos, mas estanquei ao ver a figura que estava parada na porta da minha casa, de braços cruzados e com uma cara feia. - Bella?

- Pois é... Sou eu! – ela falou e me tirando do seu caminho foi invadindo a minha casa.

-Hey, espera aí Isabella – peguei-a pelo braço –Você não pode invadir a minha casa assim. Eu não quero você aqui!

- Por quê? Estou estragando a sua noite com a sua nova 'amiga'? – ela soltou seus braços do meu aperto forte e continuou andando, indo para o corredor dos quartos – Aliás cadê ela?

- Victória já foi. – com uma carranca no rosto, parei na frente dela e a impedi que continuasse – E isto é o que eu quero que você faça agora. Vá para casa e me deixe sozinho, me faça o favor!

- Não, eu não vou a lugar nenhum – ela fez bico.

Pela famosa expressão teimosa que ela tinha no rosto, logo percebi que ela não iria desistir tão fácil de lá o que fosse que ela tinha ido fazer em minha casa, então, derrotado sussurrei.

- O que você quer de mim, Bella? – dei alguns passos para longe dela – Já não basta o que você já me fez passar nestes últimos seis meses? Você ainda não cansou de brincar com os meus sentimentos não? Se lembre do que te disse mais cedo... Viva a sua vida e eu vivo a minha!

Bella não me respondeu e soltou um risinho se aproximando perigosamente de mim e passando a mão em meu rosto.

- Eu não estou brincando com você... – em um movimento rápido, me empurrou para a parede, me prendendo entre seus braços– Eu preciso de você Edward...

- Bella, é serio, para com isto... – tentei me soltar, mas quanto mais eu me mexia, mais ela firmava as mãos na parede e aproximava seu rosto do meu.

Eu estava perdido...

Como resistir àquela maluquinha que eu queria odiar, mas amava demais?

- Bella, você está bêb...

- Não! Eu estou bem sóbria – ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios - E quero você... Agora...

Então, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, Bella me beijou apaixonadamente.

No momento que seus lábios mornos e doces tocaram os meus, toda a minha sanidade pareceu escorrer pelo ralo e a partir deste momento tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois foi puramente instintivo, como nos velhos tempos.

Corpos enroscados, mãos afoitas, beijos urgentes e insanos, de saudade... De desejo reprimido a muito tempo.

Peguei-a no colo e caminhei a passos vacilantes em direção ao meu quarto, e antes que eu me desse conta já estava a jogando na minha cama, e morto de saudade do seu calor, seu cheiro, do seu gosto, não me controlei e parti pra cima de seu lindo corpo, exatamente como eu me lembrava.

Se era sexo que ela queria, era apenas isto o que ela teria de mim esta noite.

Uma noite quente, sem carinho.

Eu ia fazer com ela o que não tinha conseguido fazer com a ruiva gostosa.

Apenas satisfazer as nossas necessidades.

Minhas roupas logo sumiram, assim como as de Bella e pela primeira vez, não estávamos sendo delicados ou cuidadosos um com o outro.

Era apenas físico e nada emocional.

A cada beijo voraz que trocávamos, gemíamos juntos, o desejo aumentando, fazendo com que o meu quarto fervesse, nos fazendo suar.

Beijei e mordisquei cada pedaço daquele corpo perfeito, encaixei seus seios em minhas mãos, chupei o seu pescoço, apertei a sua cintura, enquanto ela tinha as mãos agarradas em meus cabelos os puxando com vontade pra si, sua respiração errática, quente na minha pele, suas mãos deslizando suaves em meu corpo me enlouquecendo com suas caricias desejosas até ambos não aguentarem mais.

- Edward, por favor ... – Bella gemeu, arqueando o corpo e mordendo os lábios, me chamando a tomar posse do que um dia foi apenas meu.

- Eu sei Bella... – sussurrei e em um só movimento afundei no seu calor convidativo, aspirando seu cheiro viciante, me envolvendo nas sensações que ela provocava em meu corpo, em meu coração.

A nossa noite não foi feita de palavras, mas apenas de gemidos de prazer, beijos vigorosos, murmúrios obscenos e suspiros entrecortados.

Enquanto tomava-a pra mim furiosamente nossos gritos soavam pelo quarto como se fosse a mais linda sinfonia...

Apenas me entreguei às minhas necessidades de uma maneira selvagem que beirava a insanidade, até que, trazendo Bella comigo, desabasse entre os travesseiros exausto, corado e sem fôlego.

...

- Edward, você está bem? – uma voz baixinha e um carinho leve em meus cabelos fizeram com que eu despertasse do meu sono sem sonhos.

Me virando no sofá da sala, me espreguicei dando de cara com Bella, vestida em uma camiseta minha, o cabelo em um coque desarrumado e com a carinha sonolenta, em pé na minha frente.

Logo depois que Bella dormiu, eu a deixei na minha cama e vim para o sofá da sala. Não queria compartilhar a mesma cama com ela depois do que tinha acontecido... Depois de mais uma vez trair tudo o que tinha planejado para mim.

Eu não podia mais cair em tentação e deixar com que Bella brincasse com os meus sentimentos e nem me usasse quando bem entendesse, pois ficar esporadicamente com ela, como vinha acontecendo desde o nosso rompimento, só me causava mais sofrimento e dor.

Eu tinha que deixar a paixão que tinha por ela para trás e fazer com que a minha vida seguisse seu rumo.

Precisava dar um basta nesta situação de uma vez por todas!

- Estou ótimo – eu me sentei e a encarei – Por que?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e colocou as mãos em minhas pernas.

- Você me deixou sozinha na cama... Você nunca tinha feito isto...

Ri sem humor. Será que ela não tinha notado que a noite passada tinha sido apenas sexo?

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – ela voltou a falar, um biquinho se formando em seus lábios - A noite passada...

- Está tudo ótimo Bella. – a interrompi. Tinha que despejar logo tudo o que eu queria dizer a ela, antes que perdesse a coragem ou que ela, com seu jeitinho especial, conseguisse me tentar mais uma vez. - A noite passada foi algo casual... Aconteceu o que não devia, mas foi a nossa despedida... A ultima vez. – continuei a fala, a raiva crescendo - Por tudo o que passei neste tempo, o que sofri por sua causa, isto acabou aqui. Agora eu sigo a minha vida e você a sua, está certo?

Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, que reagisse às minhas palavras, mas ela não falou nada e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas só me deu as costas e seguiu para meu quarto, voltando logo depois já vestida em suas roupas.

Sem ao menos me olhar, ela abriu a porta de meu apartamento e saiu de cabeça baixa, mas eu pude ouvir os soluços baixos que saiam da sua garganta.

Ela estava chorando.

Eu tinha feito Bella chorar.

Segui para o meu quarto arrasado por ter sido tão grosseiro com ela, mas naquele momento era o certo a fazer.

Não podia mais ficar sofrendo o resto da minha vida por Bella.

Pela única garota do mundo que me importava...

Pela garota que tanto tocou, como partiu o meu coração.

* * *

><p>NA:

O próximo será o POV de Bella e aí vamos poder saber o que se passa em sua cabecinha confusa kkkk

vamos voltar as nossas postagens quinzenais, ok?

Enquanto o capitulo novo não vem, vcs podem encher a autora e a beta de perguntas e, quem sabe, conseguir uns spoilers bons no forms que é: .com/ficsanandika e também podem seguir o nossos twitter que é: ficsanadikas pois estou postando previas do capitulo por lá, além de responder perguntas também.

Então... Até o capitulo "Pensamentos de Isabella"

Bjusssssssss


	24. Chapter 23

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22 – Pensamentos de Isabella<strong>

"_Isabella, minha filha, não tente fugir... Por mais que você não queira, você é igualzinha a mim... Meu sangue corre em suas veias... Você é um pouco irresponsável como eu sou... É impulsiva e inconseqüente... Você tem a mesma ânsia de conhecer a vida que eu tinha na sua idade... Você vai fazer este garoto infeliz, assim com eu acabei fazendo seu pai e logo depois o Phill... E depois muitos outros... Você não vai conseguir viver presa a ninguém por muito tempo... Se você realmente gosta deste Edward, deixe que ele viva sem você... Faça com que ele se afaste... Deixe que ele seja feliz..." _– a voz da minha mãe sussurrava em meu ouvido e eu quase podia ver o seu sorriso nos lábios quando ela me dizia estas coisas horríveis.

- Nãoooo! Eu não sou Igual a você! – gritei e abri meus olhos assustada, olhando em volta.

Eu não estava na Grécia com Renée, eu estava em Berkeley, no meu quarto e a julgar pelo silêncio que fazia, todos tinha acatado o meu pedido de ficar sozinha naquele começo de noite.

Eu apenas tinha adormecido e tido mais um dos recorrentes pesadelos que sempre me apavoravam...

Ela não estava comigo... Não estava me falando aquelas coisas...

Renée continuava desaparecida pelo mundo depois de destruir mais um coração, de acabar com as esperanças de mais uma pessoa e eu estava deitada na minha cama, acompanhada apenas dos meus medos e angustias.

Virando na cama, olhei para o teto e com o olhar vidrado nas estrelinhas que eu tinha colado nele junto com Edward, tentei acalmar meu coração que batia descompensado.

Eu tinha pedido para ficar sozinha... Queria pensar no que eu estava fazendo, e relembrar mais uma vez, com as palavras de Renée que era a maneira perfeita de me alertar que eu tinha que continuar firme na minha decisão.

Sempre que eu me sentia angustiada aquela maldita viagem à Grécia voltava em meu sono por mais que eu tentasse esquecer.

Foi durante a minha tão planejada e aguardada viagem de férias com a minha melhor amiga que meu sonho de amor com Edward foi por água baixo...

Foram as palavras da minha mãe que fizeram ruir o meu mais lindo sonho...

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje o dia que eu cheguei com Rosalie em Atenas e muito animada, contei a minha "amorosa" mãe como estava feliz em Berkeley com o meu Edward e como ele me fazia sentir especial e amada, e me lembro mais ainda como ela todos os dias que estive em sua companhia falava e falava em meu ouvido que eu, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria fazer Edward infeliz porque não o amava de verdade, que eu era como ela... Que não ama ninguém... Que não conseguia se prender a ninguém...

Nos meus dias na Grécia fui bombardeada com as mais diversas histórias, confissões e conselhos vindos de Renée na tentativa de me convencer a curtir a vida e conhecer outras pessoas antes de me decidir por um relacionamento sério e assim não repetir o seu erro.

Em uma noite, quando Rose já tinha ido dormir, Renée me chamou na sala de estar da sua nova casa e me contou que ela se casou com meu pai achando que o amava, por que ele foi o seu primeiro namorado sério e era muito carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela. Eles foram felizes nos primeiros anos, mas depois de um tempo as coisas mudaram e ela notou que o que achava que era amor, era apenas o medo que ela tinha de trocar algo que era certo e seguro, por uma experiência diferente e duvidosa.

Nesta época ela começou a sair escondida de casa e conheceu Phill, seu segundo marido, em uma boate que ela foi em uma noite que tinha dito a meu pai que estava em um aniversário de uma amiga.

A partir deste dia ela começou a ter um caso extraconjugal que não demorou muito a ser descoberto por meu pai.

Ele propôs o divórcio, mas pensando no meu bem, ela negou o pedido e tentou se afastar de Phill e manter seu casamento por mais algum tempo, mas a cada dia que se passava ela se tornava mais infeliz e fazia meu pai mais infeliz, então logo depois ela achou por bem nos deixar e seguir a vida que ela sempre quis.

Livre, sem responsabilidades e com o homem que podia lhe proporcionar tudo o que mais queria.

Enquanto E quanto mais ela me falava do que já tinha aprontado na vida, mais eu me identificava com algumas das suas falas e menos eu queria ser igual a ela, pois eu tinha visto o sofrimento estampado no rosto dos muitos homens que foram abandonados por ela...

Dave, Steve, John, Nicolas...

Renée sempre destruía corações e deixava as pessoas desoladas com a sua mania de não se apegar a ninguém.

Passei a minha infância e adolescência vendo o sofrimento do meu pai pela falta de responsabilidade de Renée. A cada vez que ela aparecia depois de longos sumiços, cada vez que ela queria que eu passasse férias com ela eu via o meu pai se transformar de uma pessoa tranquila e feliz em um homem amargurado e preocupado. E eu não queria que o meu Edward sofresse como o meu pai ainda sofria.

Ele não merecia isto. Não merecia passar os apuros que passava comigo, quando eu bebia demais e perdia a noção das coisas... Quando em vez de estar fazendo o seu bem, eu só o deixava chateado e magoado.

Quando eu era irresponsável e igual a minha mãe...

Eu não queria ser igual à Renée, mas no fundo sabia que eu era bem parecida com ela e não queria se a responsável pela infelicidade do meu amor, do meu melhor amigo... Do meu Edward.

Na noite que ele me flagrou na volta das nossas férias, eu tinha ido para a festa do condomínio e tentando esquecer um pouco da lavagem cerebral de Renée, resolvi beber todas e completamente bêbada e sem noção do que estava fazendo, fui tirada da festa por um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Nesta noite lembro apenas de pequenos flashs, como do tal garoto me empurrando contra uma parede, da minha risada nervosa tentando me soltar dele, a voz de Edward e seu rosto chocado... Ele me amparando em seus braços e dormindo ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava me desculpar por mais uma besteira que tinha feito.

Dormi pesadamente por toda a noite sentido o cheiro de Edward, mas ao despertar no dia seguinte e o ver dormindo a minha realidade me atingiu mais uma vez.

Eu tinha que me afastar de Edward para não deixar ele sofrer com minhas loucuras como vi o meu pai sofrer com as de Renée.

Eu tinha que ser forte e fazer o certo... Eu tinha que dar a chance dele ser feliz com alguém que o amasse e o fizesse feliz.

Eu tinha que deixá-lo.

Eu estava chorando quando Edward acordou e assim que ele me olhou com a maior cara decepcionada, tentei me explicar contando o que eu me lembrava da noite passada, mas quando ele começou a me pressionar a falar sobre as minhas férias, me desesperei. Não queria contar a ele o que Renée tinha me dito, pois tinha certeza que ele ia fazer de tudo para me convencer que eu não era igual a minha mãe.

Se eu já vinha pensando na possibilidade de acabar o nosso namoro, depois da conversa naquela manhã eu tive a certeza absoluta que era isto o que eu tinha que fazer e por esta razão, não reagi quando Edward tomou esta decisão por mim.

Eu não podia ir contra o inevitável... Eu não era mais digna da sua confiança e sabia disto.

Assim que ele saiu pela minha porta, não segurei mais meu choro e arrasada, passei o meu dia ponderando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Assim que Rose chegou em casa expliquei a ela o que eu tinha feito, pedindo a ela que ela não comentasse com ninguém o que tinha acontecido nas nossas férias de verão. Ela ainda tentou me convencer que o que eu estava fazendo era uma grande besteira, mas ao notar que eu não iria mudar a minha decisão, ela apenas me disse que apesar de não concordar com nada que Renée tinha dito e muito menos com o término do meu namoro, ela iria me apoiar, se mantendo calada.

Os primeiros dias da nossa separação foram os piores dias da minha vida. Eu sofria muito na tentativa de me manter longe de Edward e fazer o que era melhor para nós dois, mas não resistia ao encontrá-lo quando estávamos reunidos com nossos amigos.

Nestas ocasiões eu deixava o meu desejo de tê-lo para mim falar mais alto e escondidos de todos trocávamos beijos e abraços apaixonados, mas logo depois, quando ele voltava a me pressionar a lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, eu me afastava chorando.

Eu não podia contar a ele toda a minha verdade...

Tentando me distrair e tirar Edward dos meus pensamentos, comecei a sair com Rose e nossas amigas solteiras, mas por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me envolver com ninguém...

Toda vez que eu me via com outro rapaz que não fosse o meu Edward, as palavras de Renée ecoavam em minha mente e me faziam lembrar como eu era igual a ela... Como eu tinha magoado o meu grande amor...

E por querer provar a mim mesma que eu não era igual a ela, que eu podia mudar e ser digna de alguém como Edward, resolvi viver uma vida mais calma, parando de beber, ficando mais tempo dentro de casa e me dedicando aos meus estudos, mas a cada recaída que eu tinha, sendo quando eu bebia um pouco demais, sendo quando eu não resistia a Edward e o machucava mais uma vez, eu me convencia que, no fundo, eu era igual a ela.

Uma pessoa ruim, sem coração...

Me afastei cada vez mais de Edward, mas não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes quando sabia noticias de que ele estava bem e se divertindo e quando o vi com aquela ruiva atirada na boate, não resisti e quis ter ele para mim mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte da nossa ultima noite de amor, eu tinha plena consciência de que tinha feito besteira mais uma vez, mas não pude deixar de me chocar com a maneira fria que ele me tratou e praticamente me expulsou da sua casa.

Aquele era um Edward que eu não conhecia... Aquela pessoa à minha frente não era mais o meu doce namorado e sim uma pessoa que de tão magoada quase não expressava mais suas emoções.

A partir do momento que eu saí da sua casa, prometi para mim mesma que aquela foi a ultima vez que eu tentei alguma coisa com ele e que eu iria fazer o que ele tinha me pedido, refazendo a minha vida sem ele.

Lembro-me de que Rose ainda tentou me convencer a voltar com Edward logo quando ela reatou o namoro com Emmett a uns oito meses atrás, mas eu estava firme em minha decisão de que precisava começar de novo e foi nesta mesma época conheci Mike, um aluno de intercâmbio vindo da Alemanha e que para a minha sorte fazia uma disciplina na minha turma.

Logo quando nos conhecemos eu relutei um pouco em me envolver com ele, mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que estar com ele era o que eu precisava para me sentir um pouco mais feliz e assim engatamos um namoro sério. com ele.

Mike é uma das pessoas mais engraçadas, divertidas e simpáticas que eu conheço. Sempre de bom humor e fazendo brincadeiras ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse bem e esquecesse um pouco Edward e dos problemas da minha vida.

Estar com ele fazia com que o buraco que eu tinha dentro do meu peito se fechasse, mesmo que momentaneamente, me fazendo sorrir depois de um longo tempo de escuridão.

Mike é o sol que ilumina os meus dias e que faz com que eu me sinta vida viva e cheia de esperanças de dias melhores.

Olhei o lindo anel de ouro e diamantes que reluzia em meu dedo anelar e não pude deixar que algumas lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto.

Eu estava noiva de Michael Newton há quatro meses, e no dia seguinte será o meu grande dia. O dia do meu casamento.

Apesar de não saber como será o meu futuro daqui para frente, por Mike me fazer tão bem, aceitei seu pedido e a partir de amanhã serei a sua esposa e embarcarei com ele para uma vida nova...

Uma vida longe de Berkeley...

Uma vida longe de Edward e de todas as lembranças que este lugar me trazia...

E eu vou fazer Mike feliz... Eu vou ser feliz com ele...

Eu sei que eu sou capaz disto...

Um barulho de porta batendo me tirou dos meus pensamentos e ao me virar na cama, dei de cara com a minha melhor amiga parada ao meu lado, de braços cruzados e uma careta no rosto.

- Rose, eu não te disse que eu queria ficar sozinha? – funguei, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam do canto dos meus olhos.

- Você está chorando outra vez Bella? – ela se jogou ao meu lado na cama e me abraçou – O que está acontecendo com você, amiga? Primeiro você dispensa a festa de despedida de solteira que eu tinha preparado, depois você manda seu pai sair com o seus futuros sogros, despacha seu noivo sozinho para receber os convidados em San Francisco e agora eu te encontro chorando sozinha em casa? – ela acariciou meus cabelos.

- Não é nada demais Rose... – funguei mais uma vez - Só estou emotiva estes dias... O casamento está mexendo comigo...

- Este choro não tem nada a ver com Edward Cullen não? – ela perguntou, me olhando com firmeza.

- Claro que não! – rapidamente me desvencilhei do seu abraço e me sentei na cama – E por que teria?

- Bella, me ouça nem que seja só esta vez... – ela se sentou ao meu lado - Será que você ainda não percebeu que está fazendo isto tudo só para fugir de Edward... Do que você sente por ele? – suspirou alto – Pare de se enganar Bella!

- Eu não estou fazendo isto para fugir de nada Rose! – a interrompi - Eu amo o Mike e vou me casar com ele amanhã por este motivo!

- Vai se casar com um, amando o outro... – ela afirmou balançando a cabeça – Bella ainda dá tempo de você jogar tudo para o alto e ir atrás da sua felicidade. – pegou minhas mãos - Porque você não vai atrás de Edward e diz a ele que você o ama e quer ficar com ele?

Rose me conhecia muito bem e por mais que eu tentasse esconder dela o que eu ainda sentia pelo meu Edward e convencê-la que eu amava Mike e que estava feliz com ele, tinha plena certeza que no fundo ela não acreditava em nada disto e estava convicta que na verdade eu estava mesmo fugindo dos meus problemas me casando e indo morar longe de todos.

Era impossível mentir para ela, mas eu tinha que tentar mais uma vez.

- Por que eu não amo o Edward! – falei com firmeza, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que eu não iria mudar de idéia - Ele é o meu passado... Um passado muito bom, mas que acabou...

- Bella... Você vai ser infeliz, amiga... Você vai fazer o pobre do Mike infeliz também – Rose falou, apertando ainda mais a minha mão – Será que você ainda não viu isto?

- Não Rose! – eu quase gritei - A minha felicidade está na Alemanha, com Mike e eu vou me casar com ele, já está decidido.

-Você quem sabe... – ela seu de ombros - Se você quer estragar a sua vida eu não posso fazer nada, mas não me diga depois que eu não te avisei Bella.

A expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e decepcionada que Rose fazia me arrasou e a vontade de chorar voltou com tudo.

Eu precisava ficar sozinha para que eu extravasasse toda a angustia que crescia dentro do meu peito.

- Me deixe sozinha Rose! – falei baixinho, voltando a me deitar na cama e abraçando meu travesseiro - Eu quero ficar sozinha. Por favor!

- Ok, ok... Já estou indo... – ela se levantou da cama - Qualquer coisa que você precisar, estou com as meninas e Emm no boliche. É só você me ligar que eu volto correndo.

- Obrigada amiga... Mais uma vez. – consegui sussurrar com minha voz trêmula.

- Não hesite em me ligar se você precisar... – ela falou antes de fechar a minha porta.

Assim que Rose saiu do quarto, eu desabei a chorar lembrando me de todos os momentos lindos que eu tinha vivido com o meu Edward desde que tínhamos nos reencontrado nesta pacata cidade da Califórnia. O nosso reencontro... Nossas noites de bobeira em seu apartamento... O nosso primeiro beijo... A nossa primeira vez mágica e carinhosa... O meu maior sonho de amor.

Eu não tinha coragem de procurar Edward e assim acabar mais uma vez magoando-o e estragando a felicidade que parecia que ele tinha encontrado longe de mim.

Eu vou seguir a minha vida sem ele.

Isto é o certo a fazer.

* * *

><p>Desculpem a demora pra atualizar aqui, mas realmente demorou pra sair tantos caps *-*<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23 – Fica comigo...<strong>

Janeiro de 2005

Depois de ter passado o dia arrumando mais uma parte da minha mudança no novo apartamento que tinha alugado em San Francisco e para o qual me mudaria dentro de um pouco mais de um mês, estava voltando para Berkeley enquanto pensava na minha vida.

Eu tinha me formado com louvor em Administração no mês anterior e em dois meses eu iria começar mais um desafio em minha vida. Por ter sido o melhor aluno da minha turma, assim que recebi o meu diploma, fui convidado a trabalhar em um dos mais **?** escritórios de auditoria dos Estados Unidos, cargo que poucos recém-formados conseguiam e do qual eu me orgulhava muito.

A minha vida estava seguindo seu curso normal onde eu me preparava para esta grande mudança enquanto aproveitava um tempo de qualidade com os meus amigos.

Depois da ultima noite que eu passei com Bella, na qual eu fiz a promessa de que iria seguir a minha vida, eu me afastei completamente dela, sabendo noticias suas apenas quando éramos obrigados a frequentar a mesma festa ou quando ouvia Rosalie comentar alguma coisa sobre ela.

Depois de um tempo "pegando todas" junto com Emmett, resolvi ser mais seletivo e apenas ficar com quem eu me identificasse, com quem eu gostasse, por que a minha vida desregrada não estava machucado a Bella, como eu pensava, e sim ele mesmo eu mesmo, que vivia triste e culpado por estar usando as pessoas para atingir alguém que nem lembrava de mim.

Apesar de tentar viver a minha vida e acompanhar os acontecimentos de longe, eu não pude deixar de ficar triste quando soube do namoro sério de Bella com um rapaz que veio da Alemanha para intercâmbio e depois da sua decisão de se casar repentinamente com ele, como se tivesse tentando fugir de alguma coisa.

Após apenas poucos meses de namoro, Bella estava noiva de Michael Newton e ia se casar no dia seguinte em uma grande e comentada festa a qual todos os nossos amigos compareceriam e Emmett e Rosalie seriam os padrinhos.

Apesar de ninguém acreditar neste casamento e de todos a aconselharem que ela desistesse desta loucura, Bella estava disposta a ir com Mike, que estava acabando o seu intercâmbio, para a Alemanha, indo morar em Munique, segundo informações fornecidas por Rosalie.

Depois de passar o dia perdido em meio a muitas caixas de mudança e fugindo do comentário geral sobre o casamento de Bella, voltei para casa disposto apenas a tomar um banho e cair na cama, mas ao abrir a porta soube que a minha noite, provavelmente, não seria nada tranquila, pois Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá da sala com uma cara mórbida.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei assustado com a cara que eles faziam – Não era para vocês estarem no boliche com o pessoal?

- Eu tive uma conversa importante com Emm e ele me obrigou a te contar umas coisas que eu sei...

- Contar o que Rosalie? Alguma coisa aconteceu com vocês? - fiquei confuso com aquela conversa sem sentindo, pois eu tinha encontrado com eles mais cedo e estava tudo bem.

Ela olhou resignada de mim para Emmett e suspirou.

- Fala logo Rose... – Emm pediu, acariciando as mãos dela – Você me prometeu que ia contar a verdade a Edward.

- Vocês estão me deixando preocupado. – desta vez fui eu quem suspirou - O que de tão importante vocês tem a me falar que estão com esta cara?

- Eu sei o real motivo do comportamento de Bella nos últimos tempos... – Rose disparou depois de tomar fôlego - Eu sei o que aconteceu naquelas férias antes de vocês romperem o namoro...

Ela ia ressuscitar este assunto morto mais uma vez?

Ela queria mesmo me contar sobre aquelas férias depois de tanto tempo?

Eu não estava acreditando!

- Rose, estas histórias sobre Bella, sobre aquelas férias para mim já está esgotado... Não quero mais desenterrar este assunto. – fiz uma careta para ela - Eu refiz a minha vida, Bella vai se casar, então não temos mais porque falar sobre isto...

- Não Edward! – ela pulou do sofá e se aproximou de mim – Nós temos que falar sobre isto sim! Você tem que impedir que Bella se case!

- Como? – me assustei com a cara desesperada que a loirinha fazia – Como eu posso impedir que ela se case?

- Apenas ouça o que Rose tem a falar, Edward– Emm se manifestou, segurando em meu ombro amigavelmente – E depois você decide o que fazer...

- Ok, ou vou te ouvir Rose, mas não prometo tomar qualquer providência, está certo?

- Está sim... – Rose sorriu e se virou para o namorado - Meu amor, você poderia deixar que eu conversasse com Edward à sós? Eu ficarei mais a vontade para contar tudo o que tenho que contar.

- Então estou com os caras no salão de jogos. Depois me encontre lá, minha rainha... – Emm deu um abraço apertado e um selinho na namorada – E você cara... – bateu em meu ombro – Apenas ouça e faça o que achar melhor para você... Saiba que eu te apoiarei em qualquer decisão.

- Obrigada Emm. – Murmurei enquanto ele saia, me deixando apenas com Rosalie, que me olhava desconfiada. - Pronto Rose, sou todo ouvidos.

Assim que nos sentamos no sofá, Rose disparou a falar o que tinha acontecido nas férias que ela tinha ido com Bella fazer um mochilão na Europa e a participação toda especial da mãe de Bella em seu comportamento estranho, me fazendo entender, finalmente, quais os motivos que estavam escondidos por trás daquelas ações loucas que ela teve tempos atrás.

Agora estava muito claro para mim o que eu já desconfiava a algum tempo: Renée foi a grande culpada da minha maior decepção.

- E desde quando Bella acredita na louca da mãe dela? – perguntei, verbalizando toda a minha frustração. – Desde quando Renée tem algum poder sobre Bella?

- Edward, acho que você conhece mais aquela maluquinha do que eu. – Rose deu um sorriso triste - Bella sempre sentiu muita falta da mãe e ficou fragilizada com o que ela disse... Não ser criada por Renée mexeu muito com ela e acho que isto fez com que ela tivesse certeza que é tão sem caráter quanto a mãe, que ela nunca vai conseguir viver presa a ninguém por muito tempo e que vai te fazer infeliz se ficar com você agora e no futuro te abandonar... Ela uma vez me confessou que, mesmo sem conviver muito com a mãe, ela via nela mesma, muitas características de Renée.

Parei por um minuto fitando o rosto preocupado de Rose, tentando entender o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

Bella achava de verdade que ela era igual a sua mãe maluca e inconsequente?

Não! Ela não era!

- Eu não estou acreditando... – balancei a cabeça, ainda meio atordoado com as informações - Quer dizer que este sofrimento todo foi só por que ela acredita que é igual a Renée e não quer me fazer infeliz? – olhei firme para a melhor amiga da minha Bella - Ela já me fez infeliz Rose!

- Eu sei disto Edward e tenho medo de Bella estar fazendo a maior burrice da vida dela... – Rose se aproximou de mim no sofá - Ela te ama, tenho certeza. Impede que ela se case, por favor... – os olhos dela estampavam o seu desespero - Eu bem tentei convencê-la, mas você sabe como Bella é... Ela está irredutível! Bella é uma ótima pessoa, porém tem uma personalidade muito complexa e você é a única pessoa que consegue entende-la de verdade... Você é o único que consegue por um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha confusa.

- Rose eu acho melhor eu não me meter neste assunto. – murmurei - Quem tem que domar Bella agora é o futuro marido dela.

- Por favor Edward! – Rose implorou – Não deixa a minha amiga fazer esta besteira... Acho que se você for falar com ela você consegue que ela te ouça.

- Me diga uma coisa... – fiquei sério - Por que então ela aceitou se casar com Mike, se ela acha que não pode fazer ninguém feliz? Se ela acha que é igual a Renée e não vai ficar muito tempo com ele? – perguntei tentando entender o que se passava na cabecinha atormentada de Bella.

- Ela sempre muda de assunto quando lhe pergunto isto e nunca me diz o que acha de verdade, mas um dia que eu a pressionei muito, ela me disse que ela queria tentar se diferente de Renée e que se era para tentar, que fosse com outra pessoa e não com você, pois ela se sentiria menos culpada se errar com outro... Tenho certeza que ela só aceitou este namoro por esta razão e realmente acha que está te fazendo bem tentando não ser como a mãe com ele.

- Então este Mike é a cobaia do experimento de Bella?

- Digamos que sim. – Rose falou séria - Mike é um cara legal, mas é meio frio e não é muito de demonstrar suas emoções. Acho que isso ajuda Bella a encarar a esta situação como a ideal para seus planos... Alguém frio, que ela não se sentiria culpada em magoar... – ela sorriu - Ela é mesmo uma figura...

- Sim, uma figura... – pensei alto - Não conheço ninguém mais figura ou mais complicada que Isabella Swan.

– Edward, tente falar com ela, por favor – Rose pegou minhas mãos e as suas estavam geladas - Eu tenho certeza que ela só aceitou casar com Mike em tão pouco tempo por esta ser a oportunidade perfeita para morar longe, para fugir daqui. – ela me olhou - Bella está tentando fugir dos seus problemas com este casamento... Aliás ela está tentando fugir de você e de tudo o que ela ainda sente e não quer admitir. Bella está sofrendo muito...

Será que eu nunca iria me livrar das trapalhadas de Bella?

Por que ela tinha este poder me deixar transtornado só em ouvir o seu nome?

- Rose... – suspirei derrotado. – Por que você me pede uma coisa destas?

- Mike está em San Francisco recepcionando uns parentes, Charlie está com os pais de Mike no hotel e eu vou sumir hoje...– Rose falou com um sorriso, notando que estava me convencendo - Bella está sozinha em casa... Vá atrás dela... Ela está infeliz e ela só vai ser feliz com você... Ela te ama Edward!

Absorvendo cada palavra dita, senti minha cabeça rodar... Esta era a minha ultima chance de estar com Bella e tentar colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça por que eu tinha certeza de que se ela for para a Alemanha nas condições que Rose tinha descrito, ela nunca mais apareceria.

- Obrigada Rose! – dei um beijo estalado na bochecha da loirinha – Eu vou atrás de Bella!

Sem pensar duas vezes, para não me arrepender da loucura que iria fazer, saí correndo e bati na porta de Bella.

Eu estava decidido a fazer de tudo para que não fossemos afastados por causa de um capricho, de um mal entendido.

Se ela ainda me amava como eu nunca deixei de amá-la, eu não deixaria ela partir...

Não antes de lutar para tê-la para mim!

Assim que Bella abriu a porta eu pude ver como ela estava péssima. Vestida em uma camisola, com o rosto inchado e os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, ela estava o retrato do caos.

- Edward? – ela falou assustada, tentando se esconder atrás da porta - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver Bella...– me aproximei mais da porta e ela se escondeu um pouco mais. - Preciso falar com você...

- Mas eu não quero falar com você! –ela gritou – Sai daqui!

- Bella é rápido, te prometo... – continuei com a voz suave, tentando convencê-la – Me deixe entrar, por favor...

- Não! Eu quero ficar sozinha! - ela falou, tentando fechar a porta, mas eu a impedi, colocando a mão e empurrando um pouco. - Edward por favor...

- Te prometo que é rápido Bella... – tentei me aproximar mais – Você não confia em mim?

- Ok entre então... - com um suspiro alto, ela saiu da porta e começou a andar para longe de mim, sentando-se no sofá e abaixando a cabeça.

Entrei observando todos os cantos daquele apartamento que eu conhecia tão bem e que um dia foi tão meu lar quanto o meu próprio apartamento.

Vi uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia na mesa de centro e alguns lenços de papel descartados sobre o sofá e estas eram as provas que eu precisava para acreditar em Rose.

Bella estava realmente sofrendo.

Sentei-me no sofá em frente ao que ela estava e mirei seu rosto parcialmente coberto com seus cabelos.

Ela parecia entorpecida com a bebida e com o sofrimento e eu precisava fazer com que ela reagisse.

Eu precisava tentar fazê-la desistir desta loucura de casamento e para isto eu precisava alertá-la que eu sabia de toda a verdade.

- O que você fez da sua vida, Bella? – balancei a cabeça em reprovação - Como você pôde deixar que uma mãe relapsa atrapalhasse a sua vida? Como você pôde acreditar que é igual a louca da sua mãe, Bella?

- Como? - ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim alarmada – O que você sabe?

- Eu sei de tudo Bella... Rose me contou tudo! – falei, tentando conter a minha frustração e me manter leve com ela - Eu sei de tudo o que Renée te disse naquelas malditas férias na Europa! Você terminou comigo por causa de Renée! De uma pessoa que, você mesma me dizia, só te magoou e te chateou na vida!

Bella arregalou os olhos e remexeu no cabelo.

Eu tinha conseguido que ela reagisse.

- Eu não... – balbuciou – Eu...

- Você vai negar Bella? – continuei – Vai negar que você foi influenciada por sua mãe?

- Não... Não foi só isto Edward! – ela falou incomodada, ainda remexendo nos cabelos - Não foi por causa de Renée que terminamos o namoro. Eu não fui boa o suficiente para você naquela época, eu não sou boa o suficiente para você agora... Eu não mereço alguém como você.

- Sou eu quem tem que decidir isto, Bella. – falei pausadamente - Eu já sou bem crescidinho para escolher o que é melhor pra mim... E se você tivesse me dado a opção, eu teria escolhido ficar com você!

- Eu não posso ficar com você... – ela negou, balançando a cabeça – Não me peça isto... Não, não sou boa o suficiente...

- E por que você vai ficar com Mike, se você não gosta dele?

- Você não entende Edward... – seus olhos eram tristes - Com Mike é diferente... Ele é a pessoa de quem preciso neste momento da minha vida e eu gosto dele sim... Aliás eu o amo e por esta razão vou me casar.

-Não se engane Bella... – levantei e fui para seu lado. – Você não gosta dele... Pare e veja a verdade... É esta a vida que você quer ter? Morar longe dos seus amigos, do seu pai... Ficar longe de tudo?

- Sim! Esta é a vida que eu quero ter. Em Munique, com Mike. – ela tentou soar firme, mas sua voz era trêmula – Esta foi a vida que eu escolhi.

- Tem certeza? – peguei suas mãos - Bella você não é igual a sua mãe... Você só está com medo.

- Renée não tem nada com isto Edward! – ela se soltou - Eu vou me casar por que eu quero. Eu tenho que fazer isto para o meu crescimento... Eu preciso ir com Mike... – fez bico - E se eu estiver errada em fazer tudo isto, paciência. Lidarei com o meu erro.

- Bella, por favor pense no que você está fazendo... – continuei, voltando a pegar as suas mãos e estreitando a nossa distância - Você está casando com um cara que vai te levar embora daqui, é muito conveniente... Você está fugindo da sua vida... Você está fugindo de mim e do que você ainda sente por mim!

- Eu não estou fugindo Edward! – ela abaixou a cabeça, para não me olhar diretamente - Eu vou me casar com Mike porque eu o amo! Eu vou me mudar para o outro lado do planeta porque eu o amo! Entenda que nós somos passado um do outro... Você **sempre será** meu melhor amigo... A pessoa que mais me entende neste mundo... Mas não passa disto... Você está feliz com a sua vida, eu estou feliz com Mike – começou a chorar no final do seu discurso.

Estava na cara que ela estava mentindo...Ela não queria nada daquilo!

Eu tinha que ser mais convincente.

- Bella, eu não estou feliz, você não está feliz. Abra os olhos, por favor...

- Eu não posso mais decepcionar meu pai e cumprir o que eu lhe prometi é o primeiro passo para provar que consigo ser uma pessoa melhor. – ela balbuciou, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos – Eu dei a minha palavra a meu pai. Eu jurei ao Senador Swan que não iria envergonhá-lo diante de todos desistindo do casamento na última hora.

Agora era a hora do golpe final...

Era tudo ou nada!

Deixei meus sentimentos fluírem.

- Bella, eu te amo... – segurei seu rosto, prendendo meus olhos nos seus – Eu nunca deixei de te amar, minha Bella... Nós podemos viver longe de todos se você quiser assim... Eu te ajudo com seu pai, se você vier comigo... – praticamente implorei - Você não vai me fazer infeliz se ficar comigo... Por favor Bella...

- Edward... Nós não podemos... – ela falou com um ar surpreso diante a minha declaração, mas eu não deixei que ela continuasse, calando-a com um beijo.

Cheio de coragem, deixei que o peso do meu corpo pesasse sobre o dela, enquanto tentava aprofundar o beijo e me perdia em sensações, mas Bella me empurrou logo depois e levantou-se do sofá, virando de costas para mim.

– Não dificulta as coisas para mim, por favor... –ela murmurou, as lagrimas correndo em seu rosto - Me entenda!

Diante das reações extremas de Bella nesta noite eu tive a certeza de que tudo o que Rose me disse era verdade.

Ela estava fugindo da sua vida... Ela estava fugindo de mim.

Bella estava confusa, ela precisava de minha ajuda para se encontrar.

Buscando ficar mais um tempo com ela para tentar convencê-la ela a jogar tudo para o alto e ficar comigo, me aproximei bem devagar e lhe fiz uma proposta.

- Bella, me ouça... Vamos sair daqui... – pedi, acarinhando seus cabelos e fazendo com que ela se voltasse para mim. - Vamos dar uma volta... Vamos ser pela ultima vez os adolescentes loucos e apaixonados que fomos um dia... Seja a minha melhor amiga pela ultima vez e eu te deixo seguir o seu destino...

- Se eu for, você me promete que segue a sua vida sem mim? – ela fungou, limpando as lágrimas com os dedos.

- Prometo sim Bella... Eu te prometo que sigo a minha vida depois desta noite... – eu blefei na tentativa de convencê-la – Vamos em minha casa nova... Lá podemos conversar sem medo... Eu posso fazer pipoca e assistimos a um filme como nos velhos tempos. Você aceita?

- Aceito... – ela sorriu um pouco – Me espere aqui... Vou me trocar e já volto.

Pouco depois já estávamos em meu carro seguindo em direção ao meu novo lar em San Francisco.

Pensativa, Bella seguiu calada e eu não a incomodei, pois precisava colocar a minha cabeça para funcionar e pensar em um plano para não deixá-la escapar.

Eu precisava achar um jeito de manter Bella comigo e ao pararmos na porta do meu apartamento, e ver pela primeira vez naquela noite a expressão linda e feliz que ela tinha no rosto, partir para cima dela, prendendo-a em meus braços.

- Edward? – Bella deu um gritinho surpreso – O que foi?

- Eu quero ficar com você uma ultima vez minha Bella... – sussurrei em seu pescoço – Vamos nos despedir em grande estilo... Fica comigo...

Se eu corria o grande risco de perdê-la para a sua teimosia, que eu aproveitasse pela ultima vez.

Eu precisava tê-la em meus braços mais uma vez...

- Não Edward... Você me prometeu que iríamos conversar apenas. – me olhando com intensidade, ela soltou minhas mãos da sua cintura – E se não for isto o que vamos fazer eu vou embora.

Eu teria que tentar mais... Não seria fácil.

- Por favor... – voltei a me aproximar, segurando seu rosto e usando meu melhor poder de persuasão – Eu preciso de você... Por favor Bella, eu te juro que não te importuno mais...

- Não podemos Edward... – ela fichou os olhos – Eu não posso...

- Bella... – sussurrei baixinho – Só por hoje seja minha...

Distribuí beijos por todo seu rosto, acariciei seu pescoço e ombro com o nariz, até sentir que ela estava começando a ceder, deixando com que eu continuasse a minha exploração enquanto respirava irregular e murmurava o meu nome bem baixinho.

Feliz, dei vários selinhos em seus lábios, **sussurrando "por favor"** até que quando eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ela se rendeu ela agarrando em meu cabelo e me puxando para mais perto.

Enquanto nós beijávamos com urgência, Bella espalmou as mãos em meu peito e começou a abrir os botões da camisa e fazendo com que, em retribuição ao seu ousado gesto, eu a pegasse no colo, fazendo com que ela laçasse minha cintura com as suas pernas, enquanto eu infiltrava a minha mão por seu vestido.

No caminho para meu quarto fomos descartando cada peça das nossas roupas, enquanto nos beijávamos enlouquecidamente, até que eu depositei Bella, delicadamente, em minha cama e parei para admirar a sua beleza.

Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que era da ultima vez que estivemos juntos, agora que estava mais encorpada, mais velha adulta, mais mulher... E ela me fitava intensamente, como os olhos verdes reluzentes e um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Sorri com a visão linda que eu tinha e ela, em um pedido mudo, apenas se aconchegou entre os travesseiros e esticou os braços para mim.

Sem desprender meus olhos dos dela, deitei sobre seu corpo e voltei a beijá-la apaixonadamente querendo demonstrar tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento com este ato.

Eu queria mostrar a ela que estar com ela era o que me fazia feliz, era o que me fazia bem...

Queria fazer com que ela entendesse que a sua presença em minha vida era essencial.

Estar com ela nesta noite me parecia muito melhor do que qualquer momento juntos que eu tinha guardado em minha mente.

Bella retribuía meus beijos com vontade, agarrando em meu cabelo, ondulando seu corpo no meu. Sua boca macia na minha, sua língua explorando a minha boca em um movimento lento e torturante, sua pele macia contra a minha, seus dedos em meu cabelo e finalmente os seus gemidos baixinhos.

Percorri todas as curvas do corpo seu corpo com vontade, aproveitando daquele contato eletrizante e enlouquecedor, e depois de um tempo apenas nos beijando e nos tocando estava óbvio que não aguentaríamos aquela doce tortura por muito tempo.

Eu precisava de Bella para mim...

Quebrando um pouco o nosso contato, estiquei meu braço para um preservativo na mesa de cabeceira, mas Bella me impediu.

- Não... – ela sussurrou colocando a mão sobre a minha – Eu quero que a nossa noite seja plena... Eu quero te sentir por completo Edward...

Confuso, parei por um momento tentando entender o que ela queria, e ela, impaciente, laçou a minha cintura com as pernas.

- Esquece esta camisinha e anda logo Edward! - grunhiu fazendo uma careta.

Acatando o seu pedido, deixei o pacotinho de lado e pousando minhas mãos em seu rosto voltei a beijá-la, enquanto afundava em seu calor de uma vez por todas.

Esta noite, provavelmente, era a ultima vez que eu teria a minha garota para mim, então eu estava a amando de uma maneira doce e calma, aproveitando cada minuto... Beijando cada pedacinho do seu corpo perfeito...

Ouvindo cada murmúrio... Cada sussurro... Cada gemido...

Beijei a sua pele, respirei em seu pescoço e sorvi seus lábios querendo gravar aquele gosto, aquele cheiro, aquela voz em minha memória para sempre.

- Fica comigo... Larga tudo e fica comigo, minha Bella. – tracei suas bochechas rosadas com os dedos enquanto ela ainda respirava ofegante em meu peito – Não me deixa, meu amor...

- Edward, tente me entender... – ela levantou um pouco para me olhar - Eu não posso... Eu preciso ir com Mike e cumprir o que escolhi... O meu destino...

- Fica por favor...

- Esquece isto... Vamos aproveitar o agora. – ela falou sonolenta, voltando a pousar a cabeça no meu peito – Vamos aproveitar enquanto ainda podemos...

Agarrei Bella pela cintura e me calando, a aconcheguei em meus braços.

Eu iria aproveitar o agora, pois eu sabia que era impossível que Bella desistisse de tudo e ficasse comigo...

Ela estava decidida a cumprir o que ela tinha planejado para a sua vida.

...

Abri meus olhos devagar e, encantado, admirei a minha Bella dormir tranquilamente na minha cama bagunçada.

A única testemunha da noite louca e perfeita que eu tinha vivido.

Na noite passada amei a minha garota como nunca antes tinha amado, com todo meu sentimento, com todo o amor que eu tinha por ela, mas agora com o raiar do dia eu sabia que era o fim.

Esta era nossa despedida. Bella moraria longe daqui e nunca mais nos encontraríamos.

Ela não tinha desistido da escolha que tinha feito para a sua vida.

Ela não tinha escolhido o meu amor...

O som dos nossos celulares tocando desesperadamente me tirou dos meus devaneios e fez com que eu me voltasse para o essencial.

Eu tinha que acordar Bella, pois ao chegar ver nossos aparelhos encontrei muitas ligações e mensagens de seu pai, seu noivo e de nossos amigos.

Enquanto mexia delicadamente em seus cabelos, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Bella, acorda... Seu celular está tocando sem parar.

- Me deixa dormir, Edward... – ela, com seu jeitinho resmungão, se virou para o outro lado e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- É serio Bella, seu celular está cheio de ligações e mensagens. – entreguei o aparelho a ela e ela apenas o olhou e jogou-o em minhas mãos.

- Estou com sono e dor de cabeça... – resmungou, virando de barriga para cima e tampando os olhos com o cobertor – Eu quero dormir!

- Está esquecida, hoje é o seu casamento? - eu disse com o pesar do momento. – Levanta agora e se arruma, senão daqui a pouco seu pai manda a policia te procurar...

- É... Eu sei... – ela suspirou tristemente, tirando o cobertor dos olhos e me encarando – O Senador Swan já deve estar louco de preocupação...

- Então, vamos... Levanta e enfrenta o destino que você escolheu.

A contra gosto, Bella se levantou da cama e parada no meio do quarto, me olhou.

- Vou tomar um banho... Não quer vir comigo?

Eu a olhei ali parada.

Tão linda... Tão mulher... Mas ela não era minha, não era a minha Mulher...

Eu não era o seu escolhido...

- Acho melhor não Bella... – Murmurei triste – Acho que ontem a noite já fomos longe demais.

- Então está certo...Não demoro. - ela assentiu.

Assim que ela saiu do meu campo de visão, me levantei da cama e com a cabeça rodando coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui para a cozinha preparar algo para comermos.

Não queria pensar no que seria da minha vida aquele momento para frente.

Eu tinha perdido o jogo...

Eu tinha perdido a minha Bella e agora só me restava me conformar com a minha triste realidade.

Uma realidade que eu tinha tentado mudar, mas não tinha conseguido...

Pelo menos eu tinha a consciência limpa de que tinha feito de tudo para ela ficar.

Estava distraído fazendo algumas panquecas quando ela apareceu na cozinha, já vestida e com a sua bolsa a tira colo.

- Então, eu estou indo...- ela disse sem jeito, enquanto me fitava com os olhos marejados.

- Não quer comer nada? Fiz panquecas e...

- Não Edward, é melhor eu ir... – ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu triste – Assim como você me lembrou, ainda tenho o meu casamento para comparecer.

- Você não vai mudar de ideia mesmo, não é? – tentei pela ultima vez. – Você não vai mesmo ficar comigo...

- Eu não posso... – ela se aproximou de mim – Eu não devo ficar...

Sem esconder a minha magoa, criei uma máscara de frieza a olhei.

- Então seja feliz Bella...

- Edward... – ela alisou minha bochecha – Eu...

- Não... Não fale nada! – tirei sua mão de mim - Hora de você ir Bella!

Ela assentiu novamente, se virou de costas para mim e andou em direção à porta, mas parou no meio do caminho e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, correu e se jogou nos meus braços.

- Saiba que eu te amo... – ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e mirou meus olhos - Você sempre será o meu Edward... Meu melhor amigo...

Me deu uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas eu segurei firme, apenas respondendo em um sussurro.

- Mas você fez sua escolha... E esta escolha não fui eu.

- Isto é o melhor para nós... – as lágrimas começaram a cair – Tente entender...

- Eu não entendo Bella... Mas se é assim que você quer que seja, eu aceito. – a cada palavra meu coração despedaçava um pouco mais - Adeus Bella...

– Adeus Edward... - chorando ela selou seus lábios nos meus, em um selinho demorado e partiu sem dizer mais nada, me deixando acabado na minha cozinha.

Ver a minha Bella partir com outro era muita tortura pra mim...

Ir para Berkeley seria muita tortura para mim...

Eu não queria saber da minha Bella, de noiva, trocando juras de amor com outro.

Não queria saber deste casamento e se eu voltasse para casa era somente isto o que eu escutaria.

Após deixar uma mensagem para Emm em seu celular, peguei meu carro e tomei o rumo da casa da minha mãe.

Eu precisava me manter longe por uns dias...

Eu precisava do colo e do carinho da minha mãe para me consolar...

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo, a estrada começou a passar mais rápida em meus olhos, enquanto lágrimas corriam por meu rosto.

Eu precisava não pensar que Bella tava com outro cara, sendo dele e não minha...

Eu precisava esquecer que ela escolheu a ele e não a mim...

Eu nem acredito que eu estava chorando mas por Bella era assim...

Bella me fazia revelar todas as minhas faces, mas a partir de hoje não existiria mais Bella para mim...

Acabou Edward...

Acabou.


	26. Chapter 25

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>FASE 3<strong>

**Capítulo 24 - O retorno de Bella. **

**BELLA SWAN**

**Dezembro de 2009.**

Esta era a semana que antecedia o natal e eu estava sentada à beira da piscina da casa do meu pai em Sacramento, observando as minhas filhas brincarem felizes no jardim, enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido na minha vida nestes anos que estive longe de casa.

Hoje, com a maturidade, tinha plena consciência de que a maior besteira que fiz na minha vida foi me casar com Mike para fugir da maior tentação da minha vida...

Edward Cullen... O meu melhor amigo, o meu único e verdadeiro amor.

Naquela época, quando Mike apareceu em minha vida disse estar apaixonado por mim e me pediu em casamento prometendo uma vida nova na Alemanha, me aventurar em um casamento precipitado, mas que me dava a oportunidade de morar longe dos Estados Unidos e assim me afastar de Edward, me pareceu ser uma excelente alternativa para que ele seguisse a sua vida sem mim e conseguisse ser feliz.

Eu me afastei por amar Edward demais... Por querer protegê-lo da pessoa horrível que eu achava que era.

Se eu tinha que tentar não ser igual a Renée, se eu tinha que tentar uma relação séria e muito provavelmente errar, que fosse com outro e não com o meu Edward.

Apostei tudo neste casamento e na minha mudança para longe, pois eu tinha certeza de que Edward, apesar de todas as bobagens que eu fazia, ainda me amava e confirmei esta minha teoria com o pedido desesperado dele para que eu largasse tudo e ficasse com ele na vésperas do casamento.

Eu quase enlouqueci ao ver Edward parado na minha porta naquela tarde onde todo meu mundo parecia ruir ao em vez de estar maravilhoso como tinha que ser o de uma noiva ansiosa e apaixonada. Aquele momento era a realização do meu mais louco sonho. O sonho que tinha de que Edward, dizendo que não podia viver sem mim, me sequestrasse e sumisse para bem longe para que eu não me cassasse.

Apesar de ter bebido um pouco demais, ainda tive forças e pensei racionalmente, mandando ele embora por que sabia que o meu sonho era impossível e que estar junto dele não faria bem a minha sanidade, mas quando ele me fez a proposta de ir para um lugar onde ninguém nos acharia, onde eu estaria segura e apenas conversar, fiz a sua vontade, a minha vontade, e segui com ele para o seu apartamento e sem resistir às suas investidas tivemos a nossa ultima noite juntos.

Eu queria ser de Edward pela ultima vez e apesar daqueles últimos momentos serem como borrões em minha mente, aproveitei cada segundo, mas no dia seguinte, acordei com a consciência pesada por ter me permitido cair em tentação.

Eu tinha que ser forte e seguir o que eu tinha planejado para a minha vida, tinha dado a minha palavra a Mike... E eu também não podia decepcionar meu pai, a pessoa que sempre me amou, que cuidou de mim em todos os momentos... Que tinha em mim a coisa mais preciosa da sua vida.

Eu tinha um compromisso firmado, haviam muitas pessoas envolvidas nisto e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de jogar tudo para o alto e nem estragar a vida de Edward novamente... então quando conversamos na sua cozinha, eu menti para ele que não o amava... Que não queria ficar com ele... E mentir para o amor da minha vida foi horrível.

Foi a pior coisa que fiz na minha vida...

A coisa mais dolorosa.

Meu casamento não foi tranquilo e maravilhoso como eu pensava que seria desde o começo. Passei uma semana na lua de mel dos meus sonhos, com o mais carinhoso marido e conhecendo as mais lindas praias do Hawaii, mas o comportamento de Mike mudou logo depois de chegarmos à Alemanha. De uma pessoa cuidadosa, atenciosa e sorridente, ele se transformou na mais fria e carrancuda criatura, e o motivo descobri logo nos primeiros dias convivendo com a sua família: Mike, por ser o único filho homem de um rico e autoritário empresário alemão e de uma mulher que era totalmente submissa ao marido, era muito cobrado a ser a pessoa perfeita e o competente executivo, que ele não gostaria de ser.

Tentei apoiá-lo de todas as maneiras e fazer com que ele se sentisse bem, afinal éramos recém-casados e deveríamos estar felizes, mas ele se mostrava cada dia mais infeliz com a sua vida e passou a me contar suas aventuras de jovem e como o seu pai tinha destruído todos os seus sonhos quando o obrigou a se preparar para assumir o seu lugar nas empresas da família.

Depois de pouco mais de um mês de casada, em uma consulta de rotina com a ginecologista que a minha sogra tinha me indicado, descobri que estava grávida de mais ou menos cinco semanas.

Fiquei chocada com a notícia e não entendia como aquilo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente, mas mesmo assim estava muito feliz. Eu iria ser mãe!

O meu marido, ao contrário de mim, pareceu não gostar da novidade e até insinuou que poderíamos "adiar" aquele acontecimento para uns anos mais tarde, mas eu resolvi ignorar sua insinuação, pois meu cérebro recusava-se a aceitar a ideia de que meu marido me incentivava a fazer um aborto.

O nosso relacionamento que já não era o mesmo da época de Berkeley piorou muito depois desta noticia e durante toda a gravidez, Mike se manteve distante e evitando estar comigo, chegando sempre tarde em casa e alegando que estava no trabalho, fazendo a vontade do seu pai.

Achava que ele agia assim porque não tivemos tempo de curtir nosso casamento por causa da súbita gravidez e então, para nos afastar ainda mais, veio a noticia que esperávamos duas menininhas. Eu fiquei felicíssima com a noticia de que teríamos dois bebês, mas Mike ficou apavorado por ser pai tão cedo e ainda de gêmeos. Para ele eram trabalho e responsabilidade em dobro.

Enquanto ele não demonstrava empolgação nas consultas e compra do enxoval, eu colocava todas as minhas esperanças naquela gravidez curtindo cada momento e sendo apoiada apenas pela minha sogra, que viu nas netinhas que iriam nascer uma fonte de alegria para a sua vida tediosa. E para a minha total felicidade, Melanie e Alicia Swan Newton nasceram cheias de saúde, exatamente no dia do meu aniversário, à quatro anos atrás.

Depois do nascimento das nossas garotinhas descobri que meu marido tinha uma amante. Intimamente eu já desconfiava que ele estivesse me traindo, por causa do seu comportamento frio e duvidoso nos últimos meses, mas a coisa se tornou gritante porque ele passou a levar a mulher para reuniões com seus amigos, que para o meu total desgosto o apoiavam e me viam como a vilã da história, afinal, tinha engravidado logo após o casamento e de gêmeas!

Depois de uma discussão séria quando ele voltou para casa bêbado e com marcas de batom no pescoço, ele me disse que só foi fiel a mim enquanto estávamos longe do seu país e que Lilian, este é o nome da amante dele, não era o que sonhava para o seu futuro, para ser a sua esposa, mas era quem o ajudava a superar tudo o que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

Fiquei chocada com a revelação, não esperava isso do meu marido, que apesar de frio, não me desrespeitava e a minha primeira reação foi querer contar tudo a meus sogros, pegar as minhas filhas e correr para os braços de meu pai, mas eu não devia...

Eu não podia dar-lhe o desgosto de ver a filha voltar para casa com menos de um ano de casada e ainda com dois bebês no colo, então continuei meu casamento, tentando encobrir as verdades, me iludindo e sempre buscando desculpas para o comportamento de Mike e o fracasso da nossa relação.

Dizia para mim mesma que a gravidez não esteve em seus planos, que ele não queria ser pai tão cedo, que éramos muito jovens e com o tempo poderíamos nos dar melhor, mas tinha consciência que parte da culpa era minha.

Renée estava certa nas suas previsões: Eu não faria nenhum homem feliz.

Eu tinha feito Edward sofrer e agora estava arruinando a vida de Mike.

Mike gostava das gêmeas, era carinhoso e não lhes deixava faltar nada, enchendo-as de presente e fazendo todas as vontades delas, não deixando transparecer para as filhas ao que sempre afirmava para mim quando brigávamos: Que não queria aquela vida atribulada para ele e já bastava as pressões que sofria por parte de seu pai para tornar a sua vida um inferno.

Com o passar dos anos, a situação do nosso casamento se tornava a cada dia mais insustentável e a minha dedicação quase exclusiva às nossas filhas só fazia piorar a minha péssima relação com Mike. Depois da amante, descobri que ele se drogava e andava com péssimas companhias.

Tentei ajudá-lo mais uma vez, mas cada vez que eu tentava interferir, mais agressivo ele se tornava, até que começaram as agressões verbais.

Ele passou a me ofender, dizer que eu era imprestável, que só atrapalhava a sua vida. Me acusava de não fazer nada para melhorar a nossa situação e de amar Edward, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade já que quanto mais infeliz era na minha nova vida, mais certeza tinha de que era certo o que Rosalie me disse na véspera do meu casamento.

Eu estava casada com Mike, amando Edward, sendo infeliz e provavelmente fazendo os dois infelizes.

Foi a partir deste dia que eu comecei a ter consciência de que tinha feito a maior besteira da minha vida ao me casar com Mike para tentar fugir do meu amor por Edward.

Eu nunca poderia mudar o fato de que Edward era o amor da minha vida.

Diversas vezes chorei escondida por causa da falta que eu sentia da minha vida em Berkeley, da falta que eu sentia dos meus amigos, da falta que eu sentia de Edward...

Me desesperei algumas vezes pela decisão impensada de me casar... Pelo casamento infeliz que tinha...

Quantas vezes desejei que as minhas garotinhas fossem de Edward, não de Mike...

Imaginava a minha vida com ele... Ainda sendo feliz naquela cidadezinha universitária do norte da Califórnia... Mas sempre reprimia meus pensamentos, minhas vontades.

Eu tinha decidido por isto, então tinha que arcar com as consequências desta escolha.

Rosalie sempre soube noticias minhas, mas até para a minha eterna melhor amiga eu escondia a realidade do meu casamento. Minhas conversas com ela sempre eram vagas e superficiais, eu contava sobre as meninas, sobre o trabalho social que fazia com minha sogra e quando a vontade de perguntar como estava Edward apertava, eu sabia que era hora de desligar.

Não queria que a minha amiga soubesse que eu ainda pensava nele e muito menos que eu era infeliz com Mike, e quanto mais infeliz eu me tornava, menos noticias dava a ela, até que parei de contatá-la a alguns meses atrás.

Para toda a sociedade éramos o casal perfeito e só quem sabia que nada ia bem em nosso casamento, era além, dos amigos mais próximos de Mike, meus sogros, que vez ou outra presenciavam algumas das nossas discussões e brigas, mas como não queriam o escândalo de uma separação, fingiam de nada saber e não interferiam.

Mas esta situação mudou quando, na linda e badalada festa de aniversário que organizei junto com a minha sogra para comemorar os quatro anos das nossas menininhas, Mike chegou bêbado, cheio de amigos e fazendo a maior algazarra, distribuindo palavrões e não satisfeito com o escândalo armado, ainda me agrediu com um tapa no rosto quando pedi para que ele se comportasse pois tínhamos convidados e eu não queria que as pessoas soubessem daquela maneira horrível do fracasso do meu casamento.

Naquele momento toda a farsa da nossa relação ruiu e pela primeira vez na vida obtive o apoio do meu sogro, que envergonhado com a cena expulsou o filho e seus amigos da festa sem pena.

Mais tarde, depois que coloquei as crianças para dormir, chorei no colo da minha sogra, a única pessoa que sempre me apoiou, mesmo que discretamente, e ela penalizada com a minha situação, me contou muito da sua infeliz vida com o marido e me disse que eu procurasse ser feliz, que eu merecia uma vida diferente da dela.

Ali me dei conta de que não podia ficar naquela vida para sempre, eu não podia ser como a minha sogra que não se separou do marido por causa dos filhos e da sociedade. Eu precisava me defender, precisava defender as minhas filhas para que elas não sofressem, elas estavam crescendo e em pouco tempo já entenderiam o que se passava entre os pais delas.

Eu não poderia esconder por muito tempo que o pai delas era um estúpido e que a mãe delas era infeliz naquele país longe e frio.

Eu precisava me libertar daquilo tudo!

Na manhã seguinte, Mike, arrependido do que tinha feito, me pediu desculpas, mas já era tarde demais.

A minha decisão já estava tomada.

Conversei com ele e disse que queria me separar e voltar para o meu país. Ele não procurou confusão e acatou na hora o meu pedido, seu pai já havia lhe dito que depois daquela cena lastimável o melhor a fazer era me deixar a vontade para tomar a decisão que eu quisesse.

Tivemos uma conversa reveladora, ele me confessou o porquê tinha me pedido em casamento com tão pouco tempo de namoro.

Que quando me conheceu na Califórnia, além de ter se encantado com o meu jeito livre de ser, Mike me considerou perfeita para colocar seus planos em ação. Ele precisava casar para atender as exigências da sua família tradicional e severa e eu, além de ser era uma garota linda, divertida e um pouco inconsequente, ainda era rica e filha de senador americano, ou seja, o tipo de pessoa que agradaria perfeitamente seu pai.

Ele também confessou que sempre soube que eu não estava apaixonada pra valer e que apenas queria fugir de algumas situações e ele estava oferecendo esta oportunidade.

O casamento era conveniente para os dois. Ele precisava de uma esposa e eu precisava de um bom motivo para passar um tempo longe dos Estados Unidos, mas ele não imaginava que o nosso casamento seria tão complicado desde o inicio, mas agora estava mais do que na hora de que nós tomássemos novos rumos para as nossas vidas.

Naquele mesmo dia liguei para meu pai e pedi que ele fosse me encontrar na Alemanha e enquanto Mike conversava com os outros membros da sua família, eu contei a meu pai todo o meu tormento e comuniquei a ele que iria voltar para os Estados Unidos.

O senador Charlie Swan não saiu do meu lado em nenhum minuto e acabou por confessar que sempre notou que havia algo errado no meu casamento, mas para ser discreto não me fazia muitas perguntas e só afirmava a cada ligação, a cada visita, que ele me apoiaria sempre e em qualquer momento.

E foi isto o que ele fez. Junto com o pai de Mike resolveu a situação do nosso casamento bem rapidamente, tanto que no final do mês de outubro, com os papeis da separação amigável assinados, parti com as minhas duas preciosidades para a minha nova vida, trazendo de lembrança daqueles tempos difíceis na Alemanha apenas alguns poucos pertences e a certeza de que tudo seria melhor.

Estou aqui em Sacramento a pouco mais de dois meses e posso dizer que não poderia estar mais em paz comigo mesma. Agora eu sou uma pessoa tranquila e destemida e este meu novo estado de espírito está refletindo no comportamento das minhas filhas que estão mais felizes com a vida livre e sem cobranças que elas estão levando na casa do vovô.

Assim que voltei aos Estados Unidos, por ter fluência na língua alemã, recebi uma boa proposta de trabalho em uma multinacional que tinha sede em San Francisco e fiquei muito confusa, não me sentia segura para morar longe do meu pai e de toda a proteção que ele trazia para mim e para as minhas meninas, mas por outro lado não seria o destino que estava conspirando a meu favor e fazendo com que eu voltasse a ter um pouco da minha vida antiga e divertida?

Contei a novidade a meu pai e a primeira coisa que ele me disse era que eu tinha que aceitar a proposta e me mudar para San Francisco o mais rápido possível, e assim recomeçaria a minha vida no lugar de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído: Junto aos meus amigos e ao amor da minha vida.

Fiquei chocada com as suas palavras, pois nunca o senador Charlie Swan tinha falado de maneira tão convicta sobre os meus relacionamentos e quando fui questioná-lo, ele simplesmente me disse que sempre soube que eu amava Edward, mas não queria interferir na minha vida como os pais dele interferiram na dele e por esta razão deixou que eu tomasse todas as minhas decisões sozinha, mas agora que eu estava de volta, ele se achou na obrigação de me dizer que eu deveria correr atrás do que eu queria e não deixar a oportunidade passar.

Eu deveria ir atrás da minha felicidade e se Edward era parte importante dela, eu deveria tentar reconquistá-lo.

Fiquei receosa... Tinha medo de voltar e assim atrapalhar a vida de Edward. Não nos falamos à anos e pelo pouco que sabia dele por Rose, ele estava bem e não falava mais em mim...

Será que ele tinha se esquecido de tudo o que vivemos?

Será que ele tinha feito o que eu pedi e tinha me apagado de vez da sua vida?

Será que ele não me amava mais?

Minha cabeça estava a mil, tinha medo de enfrentar o desconhecido, tinha medo de me decepcionar, mas com o apoio incondicional de meu pai que todo dia me dizia para que eu seguisse o meu coração e fizesse o que fosse melhor para mim, resolvi arriscar.

Eu iria retomar o tempo perdido, tentando se feliz e quem sabe reconquistando Edward.

Se ele perdoasse todas as besteiras que eu tinha feito, todo o sofrimento que fiz ele passar, se ele me desse uma chance e me aceitasse de volta na sua vida, eu iria provar que eu tinha mudado e que agora me achava digna da sua confiança e do seu amor.

Agora tinha certeza de que era diferente da minha mãe.

Eu não era igual àquela mulher que me abandonou e que para a minha sorte, tinha sumido para sempre da minha vida e dos meus pensamentos.

Pegando meu celular na mesinha ao lado da espreguiçadeira, disquei o número da pessoa que poderia me ajudar nesta nova vida que eu estava disposta a construir.

- Rose, preciso de um grande favor seu. – falei assim que a minha grande amiga atendeu à minha ligação.

Não tinha mais volta, agora seria para valer!

* * *

><p>NA

Este é o primeiro capitulo da fase 3... Fase de muitas mudanças e novidades

Como já deu para perceber, Dona Bellinha está de volta e com ela vem as nossas amadas gêmeas... A parte mais importante desta nova fase.

Bella vai voltar para San Francisco e com certeza vai encontrar Edward, mas será que ele vai perdoá-la? Será que ele seguiu á vida dele como ela pediu?

Mistério!

O próximo capitulo é POV Edward e vai ser bem curtinho...


	27. Chapter 26

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Surpresas para Edward.<strong>

**Fevereiro de 2010**

Cinco anos se passaram desde que eu terminei a faculdade e posso dizer que muitas coisas mudaram na minha vida.

Ainda moro no mesmo apartamento para o qual me mudei depois da minha formatura, em San Francisco, mas agora, além do antigo trabalho na empresa de Auditoria, na qual fui promovido a diretor há um ano, também volto a Berkeley duas vezes por semana, agora como professor, para ministrar aulas de Teoria Geral da Administração na minha antiga faculdade.

Depois da dolorosa partida de Bella, aos poucos, e com muita ajuda de Emmett e da minha mãe, que praticamente se mudou para a minha casa nos primeiros meses do ano de 2005, fui me recuperando, reconstruindo a minha vida e reaprendendo a sorrir.

Hoje posso dizer que sou uma pessoa realizada, pois além de estar cercado pelos meus dois melhores amigos, Rosalie e Emmett, que para a minha sorte vieram a ser meus vizinhos depois que Emm foi contratado por uma grande construtora com sede aqui em San Francisco eu trabalho com o que eu gosto, tanto na empresa, como na troca de conhecimentos com os meus alunos e ainda namoro uma mulher muito legal: Camille Brandon.

Conheci a minha namorada na Universidade de Berkeley, à quatro anos atrás, quando a pedido de um antigo professor fui proferir uma palestra e ela era assistente desta turma. Depois deste primeiro dia em que discretamente trocamos telefone, nunca mais nos largamos.

Camille é uma grande companheira e como Emmett sempre diz, ela é a minha versão feminina, a única pessoa que me entende perfeitamente já que gostamos das mesmas coisas e temos as mesmas idéias.

Apesar de ser muito tímida e reservada, Camille se dá muito bem com meus amigos e eles apesar da maneira desconfiada de Rose e brincalhona de Emmett, gostam dela e são muito gratos ao que ela faz por mim, e depois que eu a conheci, nas palavras de Emmett e Rose, me tornei uma pessoa melhor e mais alegre do que na época da faculdade.

Nós namoramos à quatro anos e apesar de termos um relacionamento cheio de compreensão e carinho, ainda não nos sentimos seguros para dar um passo a mais no nosso relacionamento e nos casarmos.

Camille sempre me diz que para ela casamento tem que ser algo oficial, festejado e comunicado a toda sociedade, não apenas dividir uma casa, e como ela ainda tinha planos de terminar o seu mestrado antes de entrar em um relacionamento mais sério e assim assumir uma família, ainda moramos cada um em seu apartamento e passamos os finais de semana juntos.

E por hora, assim está muito bom para nós.

Eu sei que Camille me faz feliz e também tenho consciência das mudanças que ocorreram em mim desde que nos conhecemos, mas mesmo assim sinto que há algo faltando em minha vida.

Há um pedacinho que as vezes teima em mostrar que não está no lugar.

Bella... Este era o pedacinho que falta em mim.

Mesmo sem querer, seu nome e seu rosto voltavam a minha mente para me atormentar.

Minha Bella... A garota que eu mais amei nesta vida.

A garota que me abandonou.

Desde que Bella se casou e foi para a Alemanha eu não falava com ela, mas sempre tinha noticias suas por Rosalie, que sempre que ligava para a amiga e mesmo que eu não perguntasse, me informava como ela estava.

Por Rose eu soube que ela morava em Munique com os sogros, tinha filhas gêmeas e que não parecia estar muito feliz por lá, pois o seu tom de voz era sempre triste e melancólico.

Sempre que sabia dela ficava muito pensativo... E se ela não tivesse ido embora? E se ainda estivéssemos juntos, como seria a minha vida?

Nestes momentos eu tentava bloquear a minha mente e focar que a sua vida havia mudado muito, assim como a minha e que a única coisa que eu podia desejar era que Rose estivesse errada e que ela estivesse bem e feliz.

Naquela nossa ultima noite, ela tinha escolhido Mike Newton e tinha me deixado despedaçado, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha raiva dela... Da sua escolha.

Eu não queria o seu mal.

Desde o começo do ano, Rose estava estranha... Assim que voltou das férias de final de ano no Texas, ela tinha alugado o ultimo apartamento vago do nosso edifício e o estava decorando para uma amiga da época do colégio que tinha sido transferida para San Francisco e por saber que ela morava na cidade, lhe pediu ajuda.

Junto com Emmett tentei saber mais da nossa nova vizinha, mas Rose apenas dizia que era uma velha amiga, recém separada, que trabalharia em uma multinacional e que ela tinha certeza de que a moça completaria o nosso pequeno grupo de amigos de uma forma bem divertida e nada mais.

Querendo ajudar, me propus, junto com Camille, a sair com ela para comprar o que precisasse, mas ela não aceitava nenhuma ajuda, nem mesmo a de Emmett, dizendo que nós éramos muito ocupados e ela não queria atrapalhar.

Tentamos argumentar que não atrapalharia em nada a nossa vida se ajudássemos na sua nova missão, mas ela não aceitava a nossa interferência, fazendo tudo sozinha.

Emm tentou descobrir um pouco mais ao pegar o celular dela, mas a moça sempre ligava de número restrito e sempre que ela e Rose conversavam, a loirinha a tratava apenas de "amiga", nunca dizendo seu verdadeiro nome.

Várias teorias malucas passaram em nossa cabeça desde Rose está querendo deixar Emmett e morar sozinha, até que ela tinha arrumado um emprego de decoradora nas horas vagas, mas nunca chegávamos a nenhuma conclusão e quando falávamos disto, ela apenas revirava os olhos, dava uma risadinha e mandava a gente parar de ser curioso.

Emmett ameaçou a namorada com uma greve de sexo se ela não contasse, eu prometi que não seria mais seu amigo, Camille tentou com jeitinho tirar alguma informação da loirinha, mas ela continuava irredutível e nada nos contava.

Com toda a dedicação de Rosalie, o apartamento estava quase todo pronto em apenas um mês e sempre que eu lhe perguntava que dia este mistério todo teria fim, ela só respondia que mais cedo do que era esperado a nossa nova amiga estaria conosco.

Era um sábado do final de fevereiro e como Camille tinha tirado o dia para preparar suas aulas da semana seguinte e corrigir alguns trabalhos dos seus alunos, e Rose, como em todo tempo livre, tinha saído desde cedo para resolver algumas coisas do apartamento da amiga, estávamos apenas eu e Emmett no meu apartamento, jogados no sofá, assistindo a reprise do futebol na TV a cabo, enquanto esperávamos as nossas namoradas darem notícias.

- Tem um bom tempo que não contamos com a companhia Rose nas manhãs de sábado, não acha Emm? – cansado de pensar na minha vida, provoquei Emm que estava muito calado e concentrado no jogo. - Tudo agora é para a amiga que vai chegar...

Já que tínhamos sido abandonados por nossas namoradas nesta manhã fria, nada melhor do que passar o tempo do que provocar meu amigão, como nos velhos tempos.

- Está com ciúmes da amiga da Rose sem nem ao menos conhecê-la? - ele se virou para mim, soltou uma gargalhada. – Você me mata de rir, cabeção!

- Estou falando sério Emm, você não fica preocupado com este mistério todo que Rosalie vem fazendo quanto a esta mulher?

- Eu não... – ele deu de ombros - Sei que a minha Rose é assim, fiel as amigas e se ela não está nos falando nada sobre a misteriosa amiga e está assim tão empenhada em ajudar, com certeza ela têm motivos.

- Mas Emm... Ela não te dá mais atenção – continuei a provocar tentando me divertir um pouco com suas reações– Agora é todo o tempo arrumando a casa da amiga e nem lembra que você existe.

- E a sua namorada que só pensa em estudar e no trabalho? – ele revidou, levantando a sobrancelha - Cadê Camille? Está mais uma vez preparando aula e te deixou aqui tão abandonado quanto eu! – riu e me deu um tapinha no braço - Pelo menos a minha Rose está fazendo uma boa ação e ajudando uma amiga, enquanto a sua só consegue pensar nela e no seu trabalho... Tenho certeza que se tiver que trocar um final de semana se divertindo conosco por uma palestra daquelas bem chatas na universidade, ela troca sem pensar duas vezes!

Emm sempre gostou de me chatear falando da mania que Camille tinha de estudar tanto ou ate mais do que eu. Ele brincava que nunca viu casal tão parecido e que eu não podia ter encontrado uma namorada melhor do que ela.

- Emm, não é bem assim...– segurei o riso por ele ter caído na minha provocação - Camille só pensa em seu futuro e o estudo é o seu futuro.

- A minha opinião sobre ela você já sabe... Camille é a sua cara metade, sua versão de saias... É tão chata e responsável quanto você nos seus piores dias, mas se você a ama, eu também a amo... – ele riu, jogando uma almofada em mim – E não quero mais discutir a amiga de Rose e nem a senhorita "preciso estudar" agora, porque quero me concentrar no jogo que está bom demais.

- Ok Emm... Vamos ver este jogo... Mais uma vez – me recostei nas almofadas e peguei uma cerveja - Só mais uma coisa antes de calar a boca... – falei rindo da cara de aborrecido do grandão - Estou logo te avisando que se Rose não chegar até o começo da tarde, vamos tentar ligar para ela mais uma vez e se ela não atender, vamos sair para almoçar sem ela.

- Está bom garotinha ciumenta ... – ele brincou, imitando uma voz fininha – Se ela não chegar, ligamos para ela e se ela não atender, deixamos um recado avisando que fomos nos alimentar, pois ela bem sabe que o grandão aqui não pode passar muito da hora de comer.

Ainda esparramados no sofá e bebericando umas cervejas, assistimos a mais uma partida de futebol e quando já estava quase na hora de ligar para Rose mais uma vez, a porta tocou.

- Atende aí cara... Deve ser a Rose. – ele não tirou os olhos da televisão, parecendo hipnotizado com aqueles marmanjos correndo atrás da bola.

- Atende você... A namorada é sua – bati em seu braço, fazendo com que ele me lançasse um olhar mortal.

- A namorada é minha, mas o apartamento é seu, então quem atende é você! – o grandão me empurrou para fora do sofá, fazendo um careta.

Eu segui até a porta, resmungando alto para mostrar a Rosalie o meu descontentamento com a sua ausência nos últimos tempos.

- Já não era a tempo Rosalie Hale, já tinha dito a Emm que... – falei, mas a minha voz falhou ao ver a cena à minha frente.

No lado de uma sorridente Rosalie, estava a minha eterna garota... E de mãos dadas à ela, duas garotinhas exatamente iguais.

Então era para Bella o apartamento que Rosalie arrumou com tanto capricho?

Era ela a nossa mais nova vizinha?

Bella estava definitivamente de volta aos Estados Unidos e à minha vida?

Com tantas questões na cabeça e aqueles imensos olhos verdes me fitando intensamente, senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo.

* * *

><p>NB: cap novo e totalmente atualizado com o Nyah agora ; )


	28. Chapter 27

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26. O reencontro<strong>

Eu estava hipnotizado com a cena à minha frente.

Era mesmo a minha Bella quem estava parada na minha porta e ela não tinha mudado quase nada nestes últimos anos.

Ainda era a mesma Bella de sempre, com seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos verdes mareados pela emoção, a pele pálida e seu sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes e fitei as menininhas que me olhavam assustadas, agarradas na perna da mãe.

Elas tinham os cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, com cachinhos nas pontas, olhos verdes enormes, como os da mãe e a pele de porcelana.

Idênticas!

Duas bonequinhas iguais... Duas versões pequenas da minha Bella...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Emmett chegou até a porta e parando ao meu lado gargalhou – Bella? Bella Swan está aqui e ainda trouxe reforços?

- Emm, quieto por favor. – Rose o fuzilou com o olhar. – Agora não é hora para piadas.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? É ela a nossa nova vizinha? – Emmett continuou, gargalhando ainda mais alto - Que surpresa agradável...

- Emmett, vamos parar por favor! – Rose falou sem paciência e chegou mais perto de mim, pegando as minhas mãos – Edward não surte por favor... Depois te prometo que converso direitinho com você ...

Eu pisquei os olhos mais algumas vezes, tentando sair daquele misto de sonho e pesadelo e dei um sorriso...

Sempre sonhei em reencontrar Bella, mas não naquele momento, não daquele jeito inesperado...

-Edward? – ela se aproximou de mim hesitante – Tudo bem?

- Be.. Bella? O que você...– tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu, se jogando nos meus braços.

- Que saudades eu tinha daqui... – ela enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço e fungou alto, liberando seu choro – Que saudades eu tinha de você...

Dei-lhe um abraço meio desajeitado e um arrepio ainda maior passou em meu corpo.

Eu não conseguia me mexer... E apesar de estar tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça, eu me dei conta que era realmente Bella quem estava nos meus braços.

Ela cheirava à Bella. Ela tinha o calor que eu me lembrava... Ela era a minha eterna garota!

O pedacinho que faltava dentro de mim... O pedacinho que eu não deveria querer.

- Eu não acredito... – sussurrei, ainda em estado de choque e ela fungou ainda mais alto, me apertando em seus braços.

- Mamãe me apresenta a ele... – uma vozinha doce interrompeu o nosso momento e fez com que Bella me soltasse e caminhasse até uma das pequenininhas, limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo leve.

- Claro que te apresento, filha... – ela pegou as menininhas pelas mãos e as trouxe para perto de mim - Edward, estas são as minhas filhas Melanie – colocou a garotinha vestida de azul em minha frente - E Alicia. – apontou a menininha de amarelo que me olhou desconfiada e voltou a se esconder atrás das suas pernas - Meninas, este é o Edward.

- Mamãe, ele é tão lindo! Parece um príncipe! – a pequena vestida de azul falou, colocando as mãos na boquinha e fazendo uma expressão de surpresa – Oi tio, sou Nina... Não me chame de Melanie por que eu acho este nome muito grande pra eu falar e escrever.

Rindo da coisinha fofa que era a pequena, me ajoelhei para ficar do tamanho dela.

- Então você é a Nina... – corri os dedos no seu cabelinho – Realmente, Melanie é um nome bem grande para uma menininha tão delicada como você. Prazer em te conhecer.

- E você, como é o seu nome?- olhei para o lado e notei a pequena de amarelo só me observado.

- Filha, fala com o tio Edward. – Bella falou e a pequena saiu de trás da mãe, me olhando desconfiada.

- Oi tio... Sou Alicia – ela veio para perto da irmã e de mim.

- Oi Alicia! – apertei a mão da pequena. – É um prazer te conhecer também...

- Tio tenho uma coisa a te dizer – a pequena Nina se aproximou e cochichou em meu ouvido - Chame ela só de Lila por que ela gosta mais.

- Está certo... –sorri já encantado pelas duas coisinha lindas– Nina e Lila, não vou me esquecer.

- E este grandão mamãe? – Nina saltitou em direção à Emmett, puxando a irmã pela mãozinha - É o namorado da tia Rose, aquele que ela disse que parece com um urso?

- É sim filhinha... Este é o tio Emmett.

- Oi tio Emmett, você também é lindo! – Nina, a que já notei ser mais falante, se jogou no colo do grandão. – E parece mesmo um ursão bem fofinho.

- Vocês também são lindas. – Emmett abraçou a menina - Duas miniaturas de Bella e já vi que a senhorita é tão sapeca como a sua mãe. – tocou o nariz de Nina.

- Mamãe eu estou com fome! – Lila falou, voltando a se esconder atrás da mãe – E também um pouco cansadinha.

- Vamos lindinhas da titia, na casinha nova de vocês tem uma comida bem especial. – Rose pegou Lila no colo – Vamos todos para a casa de Bella e assim podemos ajudá-la com as malas e ela nos conta mais esta grande novidade que é a sua volta.

Nina deu um gritinho animado e pulou no colo da mãe, Emmett foi para o lado de Rosalie, mas eu permaneci parado. Eu não queria acompanhá-los. Eu queria ficar na paz da minha casa, tentando entender estes últimos acontecimentos.

Bella tinha voltado à minha vida e isto era algo importante... Algo que mexeria com meus planos, eu não tinha dúvidas.

Eu precisava ficar sozinho e pensar.

- Edward, vamos? – Rose me chamou.

- Acho melhor não, Rose – falei, olhando Bella desconfiado – Eu tenho muitas coisas para organizar para a segunda-feira e então é melhor eu ficar por aqui.

- Edward, por favor... – ela fez uma careta – Vamos lá rapidinho, te prometo...

- Não, Rose... – tentei – Se eu for com vocês eu vou me atrasar todo...

- Você não vai me fazer esta desfeita, não é Edward? – Bella interferiu fazendo biquinho – Se você não for conosco eu vou ficar bem chateada com você.

- Eu vou com vocês... - murmurei sabendo que não jeito de me livrar desta visita e fazendo a minha melhor cara feliz, os segui para a nova casa de Bella.

Assim que entramos no apartamento trazendo as malas, Nina e Lila dispararam a correr, soltando gritinhos empolgados e nos fizeram conhecer cada cantinho da casa nova que Rosalie tinha preparado com tanto capricho.

Passamos pela sala, depois fomos para a cozinha, o quarto de Bella, onde as meninas aproveitaram para pular na cama dando gostosas gargalhadas e finalmente paramos no quartinho cor de rosa e decorado com fadinhas que havia sido preparado para elas.

- Tia Rose, o nosso quarto é muito lindo! – Nina saltitou animada, olhando para todos os cantinhos do seu novo quartinho e sendo seguida pela irmã, que tinha os olhinhos brilhando.

– Eu adoro fadas! – Lila falou – E eu adorei este quarto porque tem muitas fadinhas fofas!

- Que bom que vocês gostaram princesinhas – Rose se abaixou e as suas pularam no colo dela a enchendo de beijos e abraços – Tia Rose fez tudo com muito carinho.

As meninas abriram as gavetas do armário, pegaram as bonecas que decoravam o quarto e decidiram com que cama cada uma iria ficar, enquanto, nós adultos, as observávamos com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

As duas sapequinhas eram mesmo encantadoras.

- Agora que já conhecemos a nossa nova casinha, que tal tomarmos o lanche que a tia Rose prometeu? – Bella chamou as filhas e elas correram para a mãe – Vamos pessoal?

Sentado à mesa com meus amigos e comendo o lanche preparado por Rose eu observava calado e bem desconfiado Bella contar, empolgada, sobre as mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida desde novembro do ano anterior.

Ela nos falou dos dias que passou em Sacramento com seu pai, sobre a oportunidade de emprego que recebeu, como foi difícil decidir por voltar para San Francisco e o apoio do seu pai para que ela decidisse pelo que a fizesse feliz.

Contou um pouco sobre as filhas. Que as duas menininhas que agora brincavam sentadinhas no tapete da sala são a paixão da vida dela e foram o seu maior motivo para se separar de Mike e tentar uma nova vida em seu país de origem.

Emmett perguntou o motivo dela ter se separado de Mike e também a escolha por San Francisco, e ela falou superficialmente sobre uma briga com o ex-marido e a necessidade de criar as filhas em um ambiente mais saudável e feliz, e nos contou sobre a resolução de vir tentar uma nova vida aqui em San Francisco porque, alem da boa proposta de emprego, queria ficar junto dos únicos amigos que ela tem. Ela queria o apoio de pessoas que quisessem o seu bem.

Continuando a nossa conversa, falamos um pouco do que aconteceu em nossas vidas na ausência dela. Emm falou sobre o novo emprego, da vida feliz que tinha com Rose e os planos de oficializar a união um dia destes e eu contei sobre minha promoção na empresa, sobre meu novo emprego de professor na universidade de Berkeley e sobre Camille.

Estava muito desconfiado das intenções de Bella apesar dela ter dito que escolheu vir para cá para estar perto de nós, eu tinha a impressão que existia algo a mais que ela não queria contar.

Existia uma motivação oculta nesta história toda.

Pouco depois, as pequenas começaram a reclamar que estavam ficando cansadas e com sono então eu e Emmett resolvemos ir para as nossas casas, deixando com que Rosalie ajudasse a amiga a colocar as meninas para dormir.

- Emmett, você tem certeza que não sabia de nada? – eu perguntei assim que a porta da casa de Bella se fechou, me sentindo meio tonto com tudo o que estava acontecendo – Você realmente não sabia que Bella estava voltando?

O grandão fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que não, Edward! Juro para você que nem desconfiava que era para Bella o apartamento que Rose estava arrumando... Você bem sabe que ela não deixava escapar nenhuma pista de quem seria a nova vizinha, então eu estou tão surpreso quanto você com a volta daquela desmiolada – ele parou ao meu lado e colocou a mão em meu ombro - Que confusão, cara... – deu um risinho - O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei, Emm... Eu realmente não sei e nem sei o que pensar sobre esta volta de Bella... – fiz uma cara pensativa – A única coisa que eu sei é que nada será como era antes... Eu tenho certeza que Bella vai bagunçar a minha vida.

- Não queria estar em sua pele, Edward... – Emm ficou sério – Este seu amigo estará sempre pronto para te apoiar no que for preciso pois sei que vai ser bem difícil para você estar tão perto de Bella.

- Obrigada Emm, – lhe dei um abraço fraternal - Eu sei que posso contar com você.

- Bom cara, não sei você, mas eu realmente cansei de correr com aquelas duas sapecas e agora só quero um bom banho e cair na cama.

- Eu também Emm. Vou apenas ligar para Camille e depois vou deitar e tentar dormir um pouco.

- Nos vemos depois então... Tchau cabeção e se cuida – ele me deu um tapa na minha cabeça voltando ao seu modo brincalhão.

- Tchau Emm, durma bem.

Assim que Emmett desceu as escadas para o seu andar, eu entrei em casa e desabei no sofá, me sentindo cada fez mais confuso e inseguro.

Era claro que eu sentia falta de Bella, mas estava com muito medo da volta dela, pois é certeza que ela vai bagunçar todos os planos que eu tinha feito para uma vida tranquila e feliz, sem confusões e sem sobressaltos como foi a minha adolescência com ela.

E ainda tinha Camille que ia surtar com a noticia da sua volta!

É claro que a minha namorada sabe tudo sobre a garota que mais amei no mundo, mas Bella nunca foi um assunto recorrente em nossa vida, mas mesmo que não admita, ela tem ciúmes da minha ex-namorada e de toda a história que vivemos juntos.

Ela não ficaria nada satisfeita em saber que Bella, alem de ter voltado para os Estados Unidos sem aviso prévio, ainda seria minha vizinha de porta!

Buscando colocar minha cabeça em ordem, me joguei debaixo do chuveiro e tomei um banho longo e relaxante, pensando em cada alternativa que me restava, em como comunicar esta novidade à minha namorada.

Decido a contar da volta de Bella pessoalmente, liguei para ela apenas para saber sobre o seu dia e chamá-la para almoçar comigo no dia seguinte e depois da nossa breve conversa, me deitei e tentei dormir.

Revirei na cama por um bom tempo, pois todas as vezes que fechava os olhos a imagem de Bella e das suas duas menininhas me voltavam à mente e me atormentavam.

Levantei um pouco, tomei um pouco de ar na varanda, fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo d'água, e quando estava voltando para o meu quarto, ouvi a porta tocar me assustando.

Era Rosalie e uma enorme cara de culpada.

- Edward eu preciso conversar com você... Posso entrar? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Claro que pode... Entra aí, Rose – sai da sua frente e ela caminhou até o sofá se sentando.

- Eu queria te explicar algumas coisas... – voltou a falar, mas eu a interrompi pois não estava disposto a ouvir suas desculpas pelo seu comportamento, por ela não tem me alertado da volta de Bella.

Eu estava me sentido traído, pois ela foi testemunha do estado que eu fiquei quando Bella foi para a Alemanha e de quanto tempo eu demorei para me recuperar e ficar bem.

- Por que você não me contou que Bella estava voltando? – disparei, querendo chegar logo no assunto que me interessava.

- Eu não podia Edward... Ela me pediu para que eu não contasse a ninguém pois estava insegura com as reações de todos nós, principalmente com a sua, sobre a volta.

- Então ela pede para não me contar que está voltando para bagunçar a minha vida e você faz a sua vontade?– falei em tom sarcástico mostrando toda a minha frustração com a situação. – Isto é ótimo Rosalie!

- Edward, o que eu tenho a te pedir é que você tenha paciência com Bella, não brigue com ela... – Rose falou no tom calmo e apaziguador que sempre usava quando queria me convencer de alguma coisa - Ela está muito fragilizada com a separação e vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível... E além do mais ela já me prometeu que não vai interferir nem na sua vida e nem na minha e de Emmett. Ela só quer o nosso apoio nesta nova fase da sua vida.

Eu respirei fundo, não queria discutir com a minha amiga.

- Rose, você foi testemunha do quanto eu sofri por Bella... Eu não vou abandonar a minha vida, e nem largar a minha namorada, que foi uma pessoa que me ajudou muito, por ela... Eu não posso fazer isto! – usei um tom incisivo - Bella refez a sua vida, teve filhas com Mike! Eu tenho o direito de refazer a minha e ser feliz!

Desta vez foi Rose quem respirou fundo e deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei disto tudo, meu amigo... Eu acompanhei todo o seu sofrimento naquela época e apesar de você saber que a minha torcida sempre foi para que você ficasse com ela, não estou te pedindo para largar a sua vida e ficar com ela... Eu sei que você não pode e não deve fazer isto, eu sei que Bella errou muito naquela época, mas ela me garantiu que não quer bagunçar a sua vida e eu fiz com que ela prometesse não te atrapalhar para que eu a ajudasse. – ela pegou as minhas mãos - Apenas lhe dê um voto de confiança e a apóie... Dê-lhe atenção, ajude com as meninas. Bella está mesmo precisando de todos nós neste momento e foi por isto que ela resolveu vir para cá, à ficar em Sacramento, na casa do pai.

- O que aconteceu na Alemanha para ela se separar de Mike e voltar assim tão repentinamente? – perguntei mais calmo, tentando absorver suas afirmações.

- Acho que isto é ela quem deve te contar, Edward... – Rose alisou minha mão - Se você puder converse com ela... Ela me disse que tem muito a te falar.

- Eu vou pensar nisto... – murmurei ainda meio perdido em pensamentos – Eu vou conversar com ela...

- Não precisa ser nem hoje, nem amanhã... – ela sorriu satisfeita - Quando você se sentir bem e seguro. Você me promete?

- Prometo.

- Te adoro amigo, eu sabia que podia contar com você – Rose me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se levantou do sofá - Agora vou te deixar em paz pois o dia foi agitado... Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Rose... Desculpa por ter sido um pouco grosso com você – a acompanhei até a porta.

- Eu entendo que para você foi um choque, mas vai dar tudo certo... Confie que tudo acabará bem – ela me deu um ultimo beijo e fechou a porta.

Bella... Bella em minha vida outra vez... Bella minha vizinha... Eu tendo que vê-la todos os dias, convivendo com ela e com as filhas que ela teve com Mike Newton... Fazendo parte da sua vida... Tendo que enfrentar o maior fantasma da minha vida...

Isabella Swan... A minha Bella.

Eu sentia medo, muito medo... Tinha medo do que iria enfrentar... Tinha medo de deixar aflorar um amor adormecido... Tinha medo de cair em tentação...

Eu não podia cair em tentação...

Mas também tinha esperança... Tinha esperança de que tudo desse certo, de que a minha vida seguisse o seu curso normal, que Bella fosse apenas a minha amiga e não a mulher que mais amei, quem partiu meu coração.

Sentindo a minha cabeça rodar, resolvi enfrentar de uma vez por todas o meu destino.

Se eu teria que conviver com Bella era melhor ter logo a fatídica conversa e esclarecer para ela que a minha vida tinha mudado e não havia mais lugar para ela e as suas confusões e maluquices.

Eu tinha que me preparar para os dias turbulentos que com certeza viriam.

Decidido, toquei na porta de Bella e ela a abriu um pouco depois fazendo meu coração disparar ao notar o sorriso lindo que ela abriu ao me ver.

Era claro que Bella ainda mexia muito comigo. Ela foi a primeira mulher que eu amei de verdade e fez parte da minha vida de uma maneira muito especial.

A melhor fase da minha vida foi vivida com a minha amiga e ex-namorada maluquinha, que tinha se tornado esta mulher linda à minha frente e nada neste mundo poderia mudar o carinho que eu ainda sentia por ela.

- Bella, eu queria conversar um pouco com você... – murmurei, fitando-a dos pés à cabeça.

Ela estava linda, mesmo vestida em uma camiseta surrada e com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Entra Edward – caminhou para dentro do seu apartamento, ainda com seu grande sorriso no rosto.

- Onde estão as meninas? – seguindo-a para dentro, perguntei.

- A ultima dormiu à pouco... Elas estavam mortas de cansadas, mas me deram um bom trabalho para dormir – ela falou e me apontou o sofá - Ao que devo a sua visita?

Teria que ser sincero com ela, então dei um sorriso sem graça e disparei a minha pergunta.

- Bella, me diz a verdade... Por que com tantas possibilidades, você voltou para cá?

Fazendo uma cara chocada, ela tentou desconversar repetindo o que já tinha dito mais cedo sobre o trabalho, a casa do pai, a necessidade de ficar juntos dos amigos e por fim a necessidade que tinha de apoio com a criação das filhas pois ela sabia que não contaria com a ajuda de Mike.

- Me conte a verdade Bella... Eu sei que o motivo da sua volta não foi apenas uma simples briga com seu marido – não satisfeito voltei a falar – O que aconteceu de verdade para você se separar de Mike Newton?

Ela soltou um grande suspiro e então fez uma expressão séria.

- Edward, eu não queria falar sobre isto... Eu não sei se estou preparada para te falar sobre estas coisas... A minha vida na Alemanha não foi nada do que eu imaginava que seria... Não sei se eu posso falar sobre isto...

Ela tinha medo de me contar o que tinha acontecido nos seus anos de casada e eu já tinha uma ideia de que a sua vida na Alemanha não era muito feliz pois Rose sempre mencionava como Bella parecia triste em suas ligações, mas mesmo assim eu não desistiria de ouvir a sua versão.

Eu precisava saber a verdade para que estivesse preparado a ajudá-la ou então para dar um jeito de me afastar de uma vez.

- Estou aqui para te ouvir e não para te julgar, Bella... – peguei suas mãos entre as minhas e senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo como acontecia nos velhos tempos - Não tenha medo... Me conte o que aconteceu entre você e Mike e para que assim eu possa te ajudar.

Ela respirou longamente e então resolveu falar.

– Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida indo para a Alemanha com Mike sem conhecê-lo direito... Mike Newton, definitivamente, não era quem eu acreditava que ele era e a minha vida se transformou em um inferno logo depois do nosso casamento... Mike mudou muito. Ele tinha grandes problemas o esperando na Alemanha e estes problemas interferiram na nossa vida conjugal... Muitas coisas desagradáveis aconteceram – ela pausou e me olhou - Com o tempo eu vou te contando mais do que aconteceu nestes últimos cinco anos... Eu te prometo não te esconder nada, mas eu preciso mesmo de mais um tempo para poder falar naqueles tempos difíceis. – ela apertou a minha mão e me lançou um olhar de sofrimento - A minha vida não foi um mar de rosas Edward e a única coisa boa que sobrou daqueles anos foram as minhas duas preciosas. – ela sorriu ao mencionar as filhas – Lila e Nina são a minha razão para viver.

- E agora que você é mãe ainda acha que é igual a Renée, que não pode fazer ninguém feliz?

- Não Edward... Eu sei agora que não sou igual a minha mãe –Bella deu um meio sorriso – Por muito tempo eu achei que seria igual a ela, que faria todos à minha volta infelizes, como eu te fiz naquela época, como eu fiz Mike durante o nosso casamento, mas depois que as meninas nasceram eu comecei a ver que eu não era igual a ela... Eu não podia ser igual a Renée porque eu era capaz de abrir mão da minha felicidade para fazer quem eu amava feliz, eu era capaz de amar minhas duas filhas incondicionalmente e nunca poderia abandoná-las como Renée me abandonou – os olhos dela se iluminaram – Hoje eu sei que eu sou capaz de fazer as pessoas felizes... Eu tenho consciência de que não dei certo com Mike por outras razões... Se eu não tivesse sido tão covarde, eu poderia ter dado certo com você... Eu queria...

Com medo que ela começasse a falar da época que namoramos e assim me deixasse ainda mais confuso do que eu estava, eu a interrompi, me afastando dela.

- Bella, eu vou ser sincero com você. O que aconteceu entra a gente foi lindo, fez parte da nossa historia, mas é passado... Acabou e não volta mais. – falei em um tom de aviso – Hoje eu tenho a minha vida organizada, eu estou bem com Camille e não quero problemas... Não quero remexer no passado, não quero reviver algumas coisas que não me fizeram bem.

- Eu sei disto Edward – ela sorriu leve - E estou te prometendo que não vou atrapalhar a sua vida... Eu só quero criar minhas filhas bem e ficar junto de pessoas que eu gosto... Eu estava bem em Sacramento com meu pai, que você bem conhece e sabe que se pudesse me daria o mundo, mas apareceu este emprego e a possibilidade de vir para cá ficar perto de Rose, que é a minha melhor amiga e Emmett e você que são muito especiais... Acredite em mim... – ela beijou minha bochecha me fazendo tremer outra vez – Eu não quero atrapalhar ninguém.

- Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Pode sim... Pergunte o que você quiser.

- Você sabia notícias minhas quando estava na Alemanha? – não resisti e perguntei, fazendo com que ela fizesse uma carinha pensativa.

- Para te falar a verdade, antes da minha volta para os Estados Unidos eu procurava não saber noticias suas... Toda vez que eu falava com Rose eu não perguntava por você, não perguntava como estavam as coisas com os nossos amigos, o que vocês estavam fazendo, se estavam se divertindo... Eu só queria saber do básico para que eu não sofresse... – um sorrisinho brincou em seus lábios – Mas quando eu falei com Rose que estava voltando para San Francisco, ela logo me disse que você estava bem, namorando, feliz e que ela não gostaria que eu interferisse na sua vida... – Bella soltou um risinho – Ela me fez jurar por minhas duas filhas que eu não iria te atrapalhar para que ela me ajudasse com a mudança e também para que ela não contasse à você e a Emmett sobre a minha volta. Eu sei que para você é difícil acreditar, mas eu só quero refazer a minha vida em paz.

- Bella, por favor... Eu não quero mais confusão em minha vida... Nós agora somos adultos, não se esqueça disto. – pedi me sentindo um pouco perdido com tudo o que ela tinha me dito até então.

Apensar de ela ter afirmado suas boas intenções, eu ainda não acreditava que a sua volta não atrapalharia a minha vida. Eu conhecia Bella e seu jeito inconsequente muito bem para saber que ela provavelmente me colocaria em apuros.

- Eu não vou te colocar em confusões, te prometo. – ela se aproximou mais de mim, colocando a mão em meu ombro - Eu mudei Edward... Eu não sou mais aquela Bella inconseqüente de cinco anos atrás... Agora tenho uma família para zelar. Tenho duas menininhas lindas que dependem de mim. – me olhou firme -Te prometo que agora só quero a sua amizade e ajuda nesta nova fase da minha vida... Eu estou mesmo disposta a recomeçar sem atrapalhar ninguém, você confia em mim? – fez uma carinha fofa que fez todas as minhas barreiras derreterem.

Não tinha como negar nada àquela criaturinha tão vulnerável.

Não tinha como não ajudar a minha amiga.

Eu tinha que lhe dar um voto de confiança.

- Sim, eu confio.– resolvi agir com o meu coração e a abracei forte - Vamos voltar a ser amigos e eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso, Bella.

E assim, por um momento, ficamos apenas abraçados, calados e quietos. Embalados apenas pelos sons das nossas respirações e corações batendo forte.

Não era preciso palavras para expressar a emoção que estávamos sentindo.

Este era o reencontro de duas pessoas que ainda sentiam a falta uma da outra... Era o reencontro de duas almas que estavam entrelaçadas para sempre.

As nossas vidas tinham mudado bastante desde a última vez que estivemos juntos. Bella agora tinha um casamento desfeito, duas filhas lindas para cuidar e uma vida para recomeçar. Eu tinha a minha vida organizada, meu trabalho que tanto gostava e minha namorada, mas mesmo com tantas mudanças, naquele momento, nós éramos apenas os dois melhores amigos que viveram, juntos, experiências incríveis na juventude, mas que por alguns erros do passado tiveram que se separar por um tempo.

Eu tinha, outra vez, a minha melhor amiga nos meus braços e se ela estava disposta a ser apenas isto e não interferir na minha vida, eu iria apoiá-la e fazer de tudo para que ela ficasse bem.

E que Deus me ajudasse a manter a minha cabeça em ordem, de hoje em diante.

* * *

><p>NAnanda:

EU VOLTEIIIIII e agora é pra ficar!

Vcs podem me xingar a vontade pela demora, eu deixo hehehehe

Quem me acompanhava em The Bet sabe que eu pausei aqui por um bom motivo: O final da fic!

Minha primeira fic concluidaaaaaa! Pulei de alegria!

Pois agora com TB terminada eu vou me dedicar exclusivamente a nossa DS até que ela acabe.

N/alais: estamos oficialmente de volta, postarei aqui logo depois da nossa postagem no nyah!


	29. Chapter 28

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27. Adaptações<strong>

- Edward, meu amor, o que você faz acordado tão cedo em pleno domingo? – a minha namorada abriu a porta do seu apartamento vestida em um pijama preto e com uma carinha de sono – Caiu da cama?

Depois de rolar na cama por toda a noite, preocupado como seria a minha vida daquele dia em diante, a minha primeira providência na manhã de domingo foi encontrar Camille para contar logo a ela sobre a volta de Bella.

- Eu preciso falar com você... – fingi meu melhor sorriso - Posso entrar?

- Claro! – ela me olhou confusa – Já estava me arrumando para começar a estudar e coloquei o café e torradas para fazer, venha comigo...

Segui atrás dela até a cozinha, onde ela colocou duas xícaras de café fumegante e algumas torradas no balcão e apontou para um dos banquinhos, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- O que de tão importante você tem a me falar que o tirou da cama tão cedo assim?

- Uma coisa que aconteceu ontem... Uma surpresa que eu tive...

- Uma surpresa? Conta logo, pois agora estou curiosa – ela sorriu largo – Adoro surpresas!

Reunindo toda a minha coragem, soltei um longo suspiro e resolvi contar de uma vez a ela a notícia que poderia mexer muito com as nossas vidas.

Não iria adiantar adiar este momento.

- Bella voltou... –sussurrei.

- Bella? – com o sorriso desaparecendo dos seus lábios, ela arregalou os olhos e disparou a fazer perguntas balbuciadas – A sua ex-namorada que mora em Munique? Voltou? Vai morar aqui em San Francisco?

- Sim, ela vai morar aqui em San Francisco, no meu prédio... – Segurei as mãos da minha namorada, que tremiam e estavam tão geladas quanto as minhas - Ela é a vizinha misteriosa para quem Rose estava arrumando o apartamento em frente ao meu...

- Quando você soube disto, Edward? – ela estava pálida – Quando ela voltou?

- Ontem, por volta do meio dia... Eu estava com Emmett, esperando Rose voltar da rua, para almoçarmos juntos quando ela chegou trazendo Bella...

Camille piscou os olhos algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça.

- Como... Como ela voltou tão repentinamente?

- Esta é uma longa historia... – apertei as mãos dela na minha - Uma historia que só Rosalie poderá te contar pois ela é a única que sabe, com certeza, o que se passou para Bella decidir voltar para os Estados Unidos... Logo depois da sua chegada, fomos todos ao seu apartamento e conversamos, mas ela pouco nos contou sobre a sua volta – falei, decidindo omitir a conversar que tive sozinho com Bella.

- Que loucura... Nem sei o que pensar – ela voltou a balançar a cabeça. – Isabella Swan de volta depois de tantos anos reclusa... Quem diria?

- Eu também fiquei chocado... E também ainda não sei o que pensar sobre isto...

- O que ela quer aqui? – Camille chegou mais perto – Por que San Francisco se o pai dela mora em Sacramento?

- Ela disse que precisa do apoio dos amigos... Do pouco que ela nos disse ontem, só sei que ela se separou do marido e quer o nosso apoio agora que tem duas garotinhas lindas para cuidar...

- Então ela veio para ficar? Trouxe as filhas?

- Sim, ela veio para ficar... – murmurei, olhando atento para a cara chocada da minha namorada - Meu amor, eu vou marcar um dia para apresentar vocês... Bella é uma das melhores amigas que eu tenho e ela está realmente precisando de apoio...Tente ser simpática com ela e com as meninas... Ela me prometeu não interferir na minha vida. Vocês vão conversar e você vai ver que ela é uma boa pessoa...

Camille voltou a piscar os olhos e me fitou intensamente antes de falar.

- Edward, eu não acho certo... – ela fez uma careta – Não se esqueça do que ela fez a você... Eu não quero te ver triste por causa desta mulher.

- Eu não vou ficar triste, te prometo – falei tentando transmitir confiança - Eu apenas quero ser amigo dela, ajudar com as crianças... Eu não posso desamparar Bella neste momento.

- Isto é importante para você? – perguntou – Eu gostar dela?

- Sim... É importante. – acariciei seu rosto – Eu gostaria muito que você se entendesse com Bella. Para mim era muito importante que a minha namorada pelo menos fosse simpática com minha melhor amiga.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e balançou a cabeça.

- Te prometo que eu vou tentar... Se é tão importante para você, então vou tentar gostar dela e das suas filhas. Estou te prometendo me esforçar para me dar bem com sua amiga, se ela não interferir na sua vida.

- E ela não vai, te prometo...– a abracei forte, agradecido por ela ter se mantido tão calma com a notícia – Obrigada por seu apoio... Você nunca me decepciona, meu amor. – dei-lhe um beijo na testa - Eu sabia que poderia contar com você.

Naquele momento de tantas dúvidas e incertezas, a compreensão e apoio de minha namorada eram realmente importantes para mim.

...

Os dois primeiros meses depois do retorno de Bella à minha vida passaram tranquilos, com ela cumprindo perfeitamente o que tinha me prometido. Eu a apresentei a Camille em um almoço na casa de Rose e Emmett no final de semana seguinte à sua chegada e naquela ocasião, elas foram perfeitamente educadas uma com a outra, apesar dos olhares hostis que trocaram.

Depois daquela primeira manhã no apartamento da minha namorada, onde contei superficialmente sobre a volta de Bella, tivemos outra conversa mais calma, onde lhe disse que Bella tinha prometido me deixar em paz e também contei o pouco que sabia sobre a sua repentina volta, sobre a sua separação de Mike, assim como a minha conversa franca com Rose sobre não querer que Bella atrapalhasse o meu namoro e a minha vida. Camille me disse que não gostava muito da ideia de eu ser amigo de Bella e ajudar com as suas filhas, mas se foi prometido não interferir na minha vida, ela daria um voto de confiança a minha amiga.

Ela, aos poucos, foi se acostumando a presença de Bella e das gêmeas na minha vida, mas sentia muitos ciúmes e ficava insegura, algo que ela não fazia questão de esconder, pois apesar de não reclamar das minhas atividades com as gêmeas e da presença constante na minha casa, ela grudava em mim quando a minha amiga estava por perto e nunca me deixa ficar sozinho com ela.

Eu sempre tentava argumentar, dizendo que Bella estava bem comportada, que ela queria apenas a minha amizade e apoio, mas minha namorada sempre dizia que não confiava nela... Que tinha algo na história que Bella contava que não estava muito certo.

Ela, assim como eu no primeiro momento, desconfiava que Bella escondia algo.

Apesar de não gostar de Bella, a minha namorada lhe tratava bem e ficou totalmente apaixonada pelas gêmeas, me ajudando quando elas estavam comigo.

Tanto eu e Camille, como Emmett e Rosalie estávamos ajudando com as meninas, formando um grande time. Tivemos que adaptar as nossas vidas com a chegada delas. Ajustamos horários de trabalho, abrimos mão de alguns passatempos, fizemos uma planilha com os dias que cada um ficaria responsável por levá-las às suas aulas ou quem ficaria com elas durante as intermináveis reuniões de Bella no seu novo emprego.

Ela estava trabalhando como gerente de relações internacionais em uma multinacional e o seu horário de trabalho era incerto, então como ela muitas vezes não podia participar da rotina das filhas, nos comprometemos a ajudá-la no que fosse possível.

Levávamos as meninas para passear, ficávamos com elas até Bella voltar do trabalho e para ajudar ainda mais, as meninas foram matriculadas na escola na qual Rose trabalha como coordenadora, então ela sempre levava a duplinha para as aulas e tomava conta delas na escola, quando nem Bella, nem eu e Emmett podíamos pegá-las para levá-las para casa.

As gêmeas eram totalmente apaixonadas por todos os novos tios, assim como nós estávamos totalmente enfeitiçados por elas. Emmett, com sua mania de fazer piadas com tudo, logo inventou vários apelidos nelas, como Ctl+C Ctl+V, mafiosas, terroristas, dupla explosiva... E por ele ser sempre engraçado, era sempre o escolhido na hora da brincadeira, sempre inventando novidades e brincadeiras para elas, assim como era a mim que elas recorriam na hora das coisas sérias e sempre que estavam cansadas ou queriam dormir.

Apesar de iguais fisicamente, Lila e Nina tem as personalidades bem diferentes. Lila é como uma princesinha, delicada e amorosa, que vive fantasiada de princesas e nos faz brincar de casinha com ela. É uma menininha muito doce e dengosa, além de muito dependente de Bella.

Já Nina é mais aventureira. Animada e independente, gosta e de jogos com competição e faz de tudo para ser a melhor. Ela é a que tem o jeito mais como a mãe e também foi a que primeiro se apegou a mim e a Emmett.

A adaptação delas e de Bella a nova rotina não poderia estar melhor. As gêmeas se apegaram muito a todos nós, estando perfeitamente acostumadas com a presença dos tios em todos os momentos das suas vidas e assim, pouco falavam da rotina de antes.

O senador Swan veio visitar a filha e as netas a um mês atrás, buscando saber como elas estavam na nova cidade e ao vê-las bem e felizes, nos agradeceu por estarmos ajudando Bella a superar esta fase complicada da sua vida.

Era bonito ver como ele era preocupado com o bem estar da filha, mesmo depois adulta.

Ao contrário de Charlie Swan que era um pai dedicado e atencioso, Mike Newton não procura nem saber das filhas, cumprindo apenas a sua obrigação com pensão, mas não querendo nenhum envolvimento.

Da Alemanha as únicas notícias vinham da avó das gêmeas que liga para as netas duas vezes por semana. Este era um dos momentos que elas mais gostavam, onde contavam tudo que estava acontecendo com elas, cantavam ao telefone e no final sempre perguntavam pelo pai e o avô, deixando Bella triste com a falta de interesse de Mike pelas filhas.

Depois de mais uma ligação da ex-sogra, Bella caiu no choro e enquanto eu tentava consolá-la, ela acabou me contando mais dos seus tempos na Alemanha me deixando horrorizado com tudo o que ela passou e agüentou calada nos últimos cinco anos, para não atrapalhar seu pai, para não deixar as suas filhas tristes... Ela havia sacrificado aqueles anos da sua vida para não ver quem ela amava sofrer e esta era uma atitude muito nobre.

Uma atitude que justificava ao que ela tinha me dito sobre não ser como a sua mãe, na noite do nosso reencontro.

Ela não era, definitivamente, igual à sua mãe inconsequente e sem coração.

A Bella de hoje é muito diferente daquela de anos atrás. Agora ela está muito mais adulta e responsável, deixando a adolescente rebelde para trás e sendo uma mãe dedicada e amorosa com as filhas, alem de uma profissional responsável e competente.

E eu gostava de ver estas mudanças. Adorava assistir Bella interagindo com as filhas e o carinho que ela tinha com as meninas. Me deixava orgulhoso ver como ela era totalmente responsável com seu trabalho.

Eu gostava de ver seu amadurecimento e por esta razão, por ela estar tão mudada e responsável, permiti que ela retornasse a minha vida como a minha amiga. Bella estava cumprindo a promessa de me manter em paz e não atrapalhar a minha vida. Ela me respeitava e não tentava nenhum envolvimento maior do que a nossa forte amizade, mas alguma coisa acendeu dentro de mim desde a sua volta.

Os momentos que eu estava com Bella e as sua filhas passaram a ser os mais felizes do meu dia. Era quando eu relaxava e me permitia voltar a ser um pouco criança, brincando com as meninas, e um pouco adolescente, conversando e trocando olhares cúmplices com Bella.

Era impressionante como, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, nós ainda nos entendíamos e podíamos falar um ao outro apenas com os olhos.

Nós ainda tínhamos a mesma enorme ligação de quando éramos mais jovens.

E as meninas... Elas eram tão ou até mais feiticeiras que a mãe e me conquistaram completamente desde o primeiro momento que eu coloquei meus olhos nelas.

Havia alguma coisa nelas que me prendia... Que me deixava totalmente à mercê delas.

Aquelas duas crianças eram a minha fonte de alegria. Elas trouxeram cor, diversão e até um pouquinho de caos para a minha vida sempre tão normal e perfeitinha.

Na presença alegre de Nina e Lila, eu me sentia vivo, como nunca havia me sentido.

...

Na tarde de domingo, seguindo a nossa nova programação de final de semana com as crianças, resolvemos ir ao Golden Gate Park, para fazer um picnic e aproveitar do clima ameno e sol fraquinho do final de inverno da Califórnia. O parque estava cheio de famílias, que assim como nós, buscava desfrutar da programação oferecida, que contava com show de música, parquinho e teatrinho infantil.

Nina e Lila estavam muito animadas desde que acordaram e correram para a casa de Emmett e Rose para ajudar a organizar os lanches escolhidos na cesta e a escolher a toalha que usaríamos, e soltaram gritinhos de alegria, agarrando nas mãos da mãe e de Rosalie, quando avistaram os grandes tobogãs e camas-elásticas que estavam montados no parque.

Por um bom tempo, elas aproveitaram os brinquedos, descendo no tobogã, pulando sem parar na cama-elástica, correndo pelo gramado enquanto nós, os adultos, as observávamos com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Era muito bom assistir aquelas duas danadinhas brincando felizes.

- Mamãe, eu cansei de brincar... – Lila, correu para o colo Bella e, com o seu jeitinho dengoso e doce, se aninhou nos seus braços – E minhas perninhas estão doendo de tanto pular.

- Cansou pequena da mamãe? – Bella tocou o nariz da filha – Que tal arrumar o picnic agora e assim você fica sentadinha e descansa? Gostou da ideia?

- Gostei sim. – ela respondeu dengosinha e enterrou o nariz no pescoço de Bella.

Rose pegou Nina na cama elástica e fomos até o mirante, onde ficava a área reservada para picnics e estendemos a nossa toalha embaixo de uma das arvores, arrumando rapidinho as comidas trazidas para o nosso lanche.

Camille sentou em meu colo e então começamos o nosso picnic, com Bella e Rose tentando separar o lanche das meninas, que resmungavam sem parar, e Emmett apenas observando com os braços cruzados e um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Qual é o motivo da revolta Lila mafiosa?

- Eu quero que o tio Eddie me dê o meu lanche –choramingou – Ele me prometeu e a mamãe disse que eu não posso porque ele está ocupado.

- Filha, a mamãe já não te explicou... – Bella suspirou alto – O tio Edward está ocupado com o lanche dele... Sente aqui comigo e coma quietinha... Me diga o que você quer. – ela tentou convencer a filha, que fazia biquinho.

- Mas o tio Eddie prometeu... – Lila voltou a choramingar – Senão eu não vou comer...

- Lila, por favor... Fica com a mamãe – Bella tentou mais uma vez, mas a pequena fez uma carinha manhosa e balançou a cabeça.

Notando o sufoco dela, resolvi interferir,

- Não Bella, deixe... – tirando Camille do meu colo e estendendo os braços para a pequena – Venha cá bonequinha do tio... Venha que eu sirvo o seu lanche.

Assim que Lila pulou em meu colo alegre, eu pude ver um sorriso se formando nos lábios de Bella e também Camille revirando os olhos por ter perdido o seu lugar junto de mim e rezei silenciosamente para que a minha namorada controlasse seu ciúmes.

- Pronto Srta. Lila, – dei um beijo na cabecinha da pequena e esqueci os problemas que teria, momentaneamente – Qual lanche a senhorita querer?

- Suco de uva e biscoito de leite! – ela respondeu animadinha – E depois um pouquinho de chocolate.

- E para mim, tio? – Nina também pulou em meu colo – Eu quero suco de morango e bolo de chocolate!

- É para já, princesas! – coloquei as duas sentadas ao meu lado – Dois lanches saindo no capricho!

Servi o lanche das duas que comeram quietinhas sentadas na toalha quadriculada e assim que as meninas saíram, Camille voltou a sentar no meu colo, lançando um sugestivo olhar para Bella.

Ela estava com ciúmes e não parava de demonstrar isto, então eu a abracei forte e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça tentando demonstrar que ela não precisava se preocupar e ela suspirou feliz.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados e comendo o nosso lanche em paz, até que Nina veio saltitante em nossa direção.

- Tio Eddie! – ela se jogou no meu colo - Você quer brincar comigo?

- Nina, o tio e a tia ainda estão terminando o lanche... – minha namorada falou, em seu conhecido tom contido de quando estava perdendo a paciência com algo – Fica um pouquinho com a mamãe, por favor...

Nina fez biquinho e me abraçou.

- Então come logo tio Eddie por que eu quero brincar!

- Melanie, você quer fazer o favor de deixar Edward e Camille em paz? – Bella falou em um tom autoritário – Já não te pedi para ficar aqui comigo, minha filha?

A pequenina deu uma risadinha gostosa e, saindo do meu colo foi para o lado da mãe, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Desculpa mamãe...

- Eu não sei o que eu faço com você, minha sapequinha – Bella deu um beijo na cabeça da filha – Fica quietinha aqui com a mamãe e deixa o tio Edward e Camille terminarem o lanche deles. Depois todos nós vamos brincar.

- Mas mamãe, eu quero brincar agora – ela fez um biquinho fofo – Ficar quietinha é muito, muito chato...

Eu já ia me oferecer para brincar com ela, quando Emmett se levantou de repente, dando uma das suas gargalhadas.

- Você quer brincar, Nina terremoto? – ele perguntou e a sapequinha balançou a cabeça animada – Então que tal chamarmos Lila vendaval e jogarmos bola?

- Oba tio Emmy! – ela levantou-se em um pulinho e correu para o grandão – Vem irmã, vem brincar!

Lila, que estava quietinha no colo de Rosalie, logo se animou e seguiu a irmã e Emmett para o gramado, me deixando apenas com Camille e minhas duas amigas.

- Agora que as gêmeas foram brincar e não tem mais ninguém para nos atrapalhar, venha cá, meu amor... - Camille fez uma cara sensual e passando os braços por meu pescoço começou a me beijar de uma forma que ela nunca tinha feito, me deixando totalmente sem reação.

Não dava para acreditar que a minha sempre discreta namorada, aquela que não gostava de muitas demonstrações de carinho em público estava praticamente me agarrando no meio de um parque cheio de pessoas.

Esta era mais uma forma dela demarcar seu território... Mais uma face da minha Camille ciumenta e insegura quanto à Bella.

- Meu amor... Calma... – eu a afastei um pouco, chocado com o seu comportamento desinibido – Estamos em publico... E Rose e Bella estão nos olhando... – virei minha cabeça para o lado, notando o olhar divertido das minhas amigas nossa direção.

- Esquece elas Edward... Só fica comigo e esquece do mundo... – ela continuou, me prendendo entre seus braços – Eu gosto tanto de ficar assim abraçadinha com você... Eu preciso tanto de você, Edward...

Camille deu um sorrisinho e passou a beijar meu pescoço, a acariciar minhas costas, mas eu pouco retribuía seus carinhos, pois estava distraído olhando Bella e Rosalie, rindo e piscando o olho para mim se levantarem e seguirem para brincar com Emmett e as danadinhas, que jogavam a bola um para o outro, parecendo estarem se divertindo bastante.

A minha vontade era estar com eles... Correndo com as meninas, rindo com as brincadeiras de Emmett, trocando olhares confidentes com Bella, me divertindo, mas eu sabia que não podia...

Eu não podia agir impulsivamente.

Eu tinha que me manter distante... Eu tinha que pensar direito e não me dar ao luxo de sucumbir aos sentimentos loucos e contraditórios que vinham me arrebatando desde a volta da minha melhor amiga.

* * *

><p>NB: A postagem aqui está em um esquema diferente do Nyah, então se alguem encontrar qualquer coisa diferente, erro, um comentário no meio do cap, me avisem ok ; )


	30. Chapter 29

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28. – Mudanças à vista?<strong>

– Edward, não me leve à mal te fazer esta pergunta, mas eu estou muito curioso para saber sobre este assunto a algum tempo... – Emmett se remexeu no sofá e olhou para mim - Como está a sua relação com Camille agora que Bella está de volta em sua vida?

Eu estava, mais uma vez, esparramado no sofá da sala do meu apartamento assistindo a um jogo qualquer na TV com Emmett enquanto a minha namorada estudava para uma prova que iria fazer, Rosalie estava em uma reunião na escola em que trabalhava e Bella e suas filhas estavam passeando com o Senador Swan que estava na cidade fazendo uma visita.

– O meu namoro está da mesma maneira de sempre, nada mudou com a chegada de Bella – estreitei os olhos para ele – Porque você está fazendo esta pergunta?

– Por nada... – ele deu um sorrisinho – Só estava observando como você está bem mais animadinho desde a volta de Bella. - analisou a expressão espantada que eu fazia - Cara, vou te dizer uma coisa... Você fica muito melhor com Bella. – Emmett sentenciou - Antes eu achava que Camille era a sua alma gêmea, mas agora tenho certeza que não é... Quem te e te faz mais feliz é Bella e suas maluquices – desta vez ele soltou uma das suas gargalhadas características – Vocês nasceram um para o outro, não tem jeito...

Eu passei a mão em meu cabelo me sentindo nervoso com o que meu amigo-irmão estava falando. De onde ele tinha tirado esta história de almas gêmeas?

Este papo estava muito esquisito, muito de menininha, nada característico de Emmett.

– Você bebeu alguma coisa Emmett? – perguntei – Esta sua conversa está tão esquisita, aliás, você está tão esquisito hoje.

– Desde quando fazer uma constatação importante é ser esquisito? – ele bateu em meu ombro – Admita que Bella mexeu com suas estruturas.

–Esquece isto cara... Nosso tempo já passou e hoje nossas vidas são bem diferentes. Não temos mais nada a ver.

– Eu não concordo com isto, eu acho que vocês ainda tem tudo a ver... – o grandão abriu um sorriso enorme - Vocês são feitos um para o outro e eu tenho certeza que ela ainda te ama... Está na cara de Bella que ela ainda te quer, mas não tenta nada por que quer te proteger e também tem o lance que ela prometeu à Rose não te encher o saco.

Agora eu fiz uma cara ainda mais espantada. Será que Emmett andou conversando alguma coisa com Bella e eu não estou sabendo?

– Emmett, não sei de onde você tirou esta história, mas eu tenho que te informar que Bella não me ama mais, eu não a amo mais... Somos amigos e disto não vai passar.

– Eu não penso assim – ele fez uma cara de sabichão - Acho que é só uma questão de tempo pra vocês voltarem, se você der uma chance, Bella vai aproveitar e se aproximar ainda mais de você.

– Eu não vou voltar com Bella, eu estou bem com Camille! – falei a ele – Eu não vou voltar para Bella!

– Será mesmo que você está bem com Camille? Qual foi a ultima vez que você fez um programa de casal com ela? Quanto tempo você passa com ela? – ele estreitou os olhos - Agora veja quanto tempo você passa com Bella e as filhas dela... É muito diferente, hoje em dia, você está quase que o tempo todo na companhia de Bella e das gêmeas.

Será que ele não iria desistir? Porque Emmett hoje resolveu me atacar por causa de Bella?

– É por causa das crianças... – tentei me defender - Eu fico muito tempo com Bella por causa das meninas... Você andou conversando com Bella nestes dias? – perguntei e ele apenas gargalhou.

– Não Cullen... Eu não conversei com Bella. Eu apenas quero abrir seus olhos para o que anda acontecendo – ele deu de ombros - Mas se você quer se enganar, se engane... Só te digo que Camille, a certinha, já perdeu seu posto de rainha do seu coração para o furacão Bella Swan... Se é que Bella alguma vez deixou de ocupar este lugar... – ele olhou para o relógio e se levantou – Bom, está quase na hora da minha Rose terminar a reunião dela, então vou pegá-la... – ele bateu nas minhas costas – Pense no que eu te disse e quando você chegar a uma conclusão você me avisa, ok? Bons pensamentos, Cullen.

Emmett saiu do meu apartamento gargalhando, me deixando imerso em pensamentos quanto à minha relação com Camille.

Se seu objetivo era me deixar em dúvida quanto a minha verdadeira relação com a minha namorada, ele tinha conseguido, pois a minha cabeça estava à mil!

Para falar a verdade, eu sempre tive consciência que a minha relação com Camille era bem diferente da que eu tive com Bella, da que Emmett tem com Rose. Entre nós não existe os arroubos de paixão que um dia eu vivi e que até hoje eu vejo nos meus amigos.

Eu não a amo, mas gosto muito dela, e lhe tenho um grande respeito. Ela é a minha segurança, meu porto seguro, a minha amiga de todas as horas. Nós conseguimos construir uma relação de muito carinho nos últimos anos e ela foi essencial na minha recuperação quando Bella me deixou, mas no fundo eu sei que o que temos nunca vai se comparar ao que eu vivi com Bella e Emmett tem razão ao dizer que eu não sou mais o mesmo desde a volta da minha amiga maluquinha.

Eu estou visivelmente mais feliz... O pedacinho que faltava dentro de mim está se fechando, está cicatrizando depois de tantos anos.

Eu adoro estar em meus momentos calmos com Camille, estudando juntos, assistindo a algum filme que gostamos, mas o que vem me fazendo feliz de verdade é estar com Bella e com suas filhas em nossos momentos agitados e cheios de surpresas.

Mas era só amizade... Nós não podíamos reviver o passado. Ela não me queria de volta e estava me provando isto ao cumprir o que tinha me prometido em não tentar nenhum outro tipo de relação a não ser a nossa amizade

E além do mais, eu também não a queria mais como mulher e todos os dias tentava colocar na minha cabeça, como um mantra, o discurso que eu fiz para ela no dia que ela chegou de volta a San Francisco.

Nosso tempo já tinha passado, eu estava bem com Camille, nós seriamos apenas amigos e não passaria disto, mas estava cada vez mais difícil eu me convencer desta história que inventei para mim mesmo.

Com a convivência diária, com a confusão que eu sentia toda vez que estava junto dela, eu sentia que a cada dia o castelo que eu construí para me proteger estava ruindo e me deixando vulnerável...

Mas eu tinha que lutar para deixar tudo em seu devido lugar... Eu não podia me deixar levar pela ilusão de que a minha vida seria perfeita com Bella.

Eu tinha que ser forte.

...

Depois da conversa que tive com Emmett, segui meus dias tentando modificar um pouco da minha rotina para poder dar mais atenção à minha namorada e tudo estava tudo dando muito certo. Mesmo ainda participando ativamente das atividades das gêmeas, eu estava me esforçando para ficar mais tempo sozinho com Camille e tinha até planejado um programa romântico com ela para esta noite.

Eu queria provar para Emmett e principalmente para mim mesmo que eu poderia continuar o meu namoro normalmente e ainda assim dar atenção a Bella e as minhas fofurinhas.

Estava no estacionamento do escritório no final da tarde de sexta-feira, mais ou menos um mês depois da fatídica conversa, quando o nome de Bella piscou no visor do meu celular.

– Bella? – atendi a sua ligação desconfiado, pois nesta semana ainda não tinha falado com ela – O que aconteceu?

– _Me socorre mais uma vez, meu amigo! – ela deu um gritinho estridente –Pega as meninas na escola para mim e deixa elas na sua casa até eu pegar um grupo de holandeses que estão chegando para uma reunião no final de semana no aeroporto e deixá-los no hotel, por favor!_

– Agora? – olhei para o meu relógio e vi que estava quase na hora da aula das gêmeas terminar – Por que você não me avisou antes?

– _Só agora que o meu chefe me avisou que eles estão chegando hoje ao invés de segunda-feira... Eu não estava esperando isto..._

– Bella, hoje é sexta-feira e eu tinha combinado com Camille para ir ao cinema e depois jantar fora... Como você tinha me dito que nesta semana não precisaria da minha ajuda, eu organizei tudo para sair com a minha namorada, então não vai dar para ficar com as meninas hoje. – suspirei alto. – Não tem ninguém que possa fazer o trabalho por você?

Não gostava de negar ajuda a Bella, mas hoje seria impossível desmarcar com Camille sem que ela ficasse muito chateada.

– _Não Edward, os holandeses querem a mim... Eles já me conhecem. – _ela falou no seu tom dengoso que sempre me desarmava _– Por favor... Só hoje, eu te prometo... Eu não tenho escolha... _– suspirou_– Eu não posso pedir para meu chefe me liberar... Fica com as meninas pra mim, por favor... Você sabe que se Rose estivesse aqui eu pediria a ela._

Rosalie, para a minha infelicidade, estava em Chicago, para um congresso e Emmett tinha ido para lá hoje pela manhã, para aproveitar o final de semana com a namorada.

– Bella... – soltei outro suspiro, desta vez rendido.

– _Por favorzinho? – _eu quase podia ver o seu sorrisinho de vitória por saber que tinha me convencido_– Para suas sobrinhas preferidas não terem que ficar com uma babá de ultima hora?_

– Está bom Bella, eu vou pegar as duas no colégio, as levo para minha casa e quando você chegar pega elas comigo e aí eu saio... – falei já prevendo os problemas que teria com minha namorada.

Camille não ia gostar nada de saber que as gêmeas iriam ficar comigo e que o nosso programa tão cuidadosamente planejado teria que esperar mais um pouco.

– _Obrigada meu amigo... – _ela soltou um risinho_ – Te devo mais esta._

– Mas não demore, por favor. – revirei os olhos.

– _Vou despachar eles rapidinho, te prometo. Um beijo – _ela soltou um beijinho estalado e desligou o telefone.

Olhei o relógio mais uma vez e sabendo que se não corresse iria me atrasar para pegar as meninas, entrei em meu carro e disparei para o Grattan Elemantary, chegando bem na hora que a professora estava chegando ao portão com a turminha das meninas. Peguei Nina e Lila e dando explicações que a mamãe estava no trabalho, mas logo iria pegar elas, as levei para a minha casa.

– Pronto princesas... Brinquem um pouquinho enquanto a mamãe não chega.

Abri a porta de casa e as duas danadinhas dispararam a correr no meio do meu apartamento, gritando e pulando no sofá sem parar.

– Edward, porque você trouxe as meninas para cá se combinamos de sair hoje?

A minha namorada, que estava sentada em umas das cadeiras da varanda, se levantou e veio em minha direção fazendo uma cara feia.

– Bella está terminando uma reunião e já vem pegar elas, meu amor – peguei a mão de Camille entre as minhas e dei um beijinho - Aguenta mais um pouquinho...

– E o nosso cinema?

– Pegamos uma sessão mais tarde... Amanhã é sábado e não precisamos acordar cedo... Por favor meu amor, me ajude... – dei um beijo na sua bochecha e ela suspirou alto. - Só um pouquinho, meu amor... Te prometo que entrego as duas logo quando Bella chegar e aí saímos e vamos curtir a nossa noite em paz...

– Eu vou te ajudar... – ela colocou um sorrisinho no rosto - Você sabe que eu gosto muito destas duas menininhas, mas acho que a sua amiga as usa para nos atrapalhar... Você já notou que sempre que ela sabe que vamos estar sozinhos ela inventa alguma atividade para que você fique com as meninas?

– É coisa da sua cabeça... – eu a abracei e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça - Eu sei que Bella às vezes é bem sem noção, mas ela não faz isto por mal...

Camille tinha razão. Às vezes eu também achava que Bella usava o amor que as meninas tinham por mim para ficar mais perto, para nos atrapalhar, mas eu não podia dizer isto a ela e dar mais motivos para ela não gostar da minha amiga.

– Não vamos discutir isto... Nossas opiniões sobre este assunto são opostas e eu não quero brigar com você – ela me deu um selinho e se aconchegou em meu peito encerrando o assunto.

Ficamos abraçados por um momento, observando a duplinha correr sem parar por minha casa, até que Nina se chocou em nossas pernas.

– Tio Eddie, estou com fome! – ela gritou e estendeu os bracinhos para que eu a levantasse – Estou com muita fome e minha barriguinha está roncando!

– E o que a senhorita quer comer? – toquei o narizinho dela e ela sorriu.

– Pizza de mussarela com _muitão _queijo derretido.

– Humm, pizza? – dei um beijo na sua cabecinha – E você princesa Lila, está com fome também? – olhei para outra pequena que tinha agarrado na minha perna.

– Um pouquinho, tio... – ela deu de ombros - Eu posso comer pizza também.

– Vou pedir pizza então. – coloquei Nina no chão - Meu amor, você arruma a mesa da cozinha com as meninas, enquanto eu peço a pizza delas?

– Pizza? –Camille estreitou os olhos para mim - Mas você não disse que Bella não ia demorar, então para quê pizza?

– Você sabe como Bella é... – dei um meio sorriso de desculpa - Tenho quase certeza que ela pode demorar mais um pouco e não quero deixar as meninas com fome... Vamos dar comida às meninas e aproveitar para fazer um lanchinho.

Ela parou por um momento, voltando a estreitar os olhos para mim. Tinha certeza que a sua paciência já estava quase no limite e eu teria bastante trabalho mais tarde com ela.

– Por favor? – quase implorei.

– Venham com a tia arrumar a mesa – ela finalmente falou, pegando as meninas pelas mãos e me fazendo respirar aliviado.

Se eu bem conhecia Camille, por enquanto estava tudo certo, já mais tarde... Mais tarde eu ouviria um sermão daqueles.

Depois que eu telefonei para pizzaria, fui me juntar à elas que arrumavam a mesa animadas e sorridentes, colocando os pratos, talheres e guardanapos combinados. Peguei um refrigerante na geladeira, distribui copos pela mesa e então sentei em um dos banquinhos e apontando para o relógio da parede marquei o tempo que teríamos que esperar até que a nossa refeição chegasse.

Nina e Lila acompanhavam o ponteiro do relógio ansiosas quando a campanhia da porta tocou.

– Acho que a pizza chegou, meninas – anunciei animado – Meu amor, você pode abrir a porta por favor?

– Já estou indo – ela se levantou em um pulo e depois de abrir a porta gritou – É a pizza e a sua amiguinha sem babá!

– Eu não vou atrapalhar vocês, nem se preocupe Camille só vim pegar a minhas filhas e já estou indo. – ouvi a voz irritada de Bella cada vez mais perto - Venham comigo Alicia e Melanie! – ela parou na porta da cozinha, fazendo uma cara feia.

– Eu não quero ir agora mamãe! – Lila fez bico e continuou sentadinha no banquinho – Eu vou comer pizza com o tio Eddie.

– Vocês duas comigo, agora! – Bella se aproximou e pegou as mãozinhas das filhas – A pizza fica para outro dia...

– Tio Eddie não deixa ela levar eu não. – Nina também fez bico - Quero comer da pizza!

– Vamos agora por que a mamãe está cansada... – Bella tentou – E o tio Edward quer sair com a Camille...

As duas piscaram os olhinhos e rapidamente se soltaram das mãos da mãe correndo para agarrar em minhas pernas.

– Tio Eddie, eu não quero ir – Lila gritou, apertando os bracinhos nas minhas pernas – Me salva dela tio Edward!

– Edward, por favor... Me ajuda! – Bella tentou soltar as meninas, mas quanto mais a mãe tentava soltar as mãozinhas da minha perna, mais ela se agarravam e gritavam.

– Se elas não querem ir, o que eu posso fazer? – Eu olhei de Bella para as pequenininhas agarradas em minha perna com uma expressão de desculpa - Deixa as meninas comerem a pizza e depois vocês vão.

– Deixa mamãe, por favor! – as duas saltitaram – Deixa, deixa!

Bella revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro alto.

– Ok, então você comem rapidinho e vamos... – ela olhou para as carinhas alegres das filhas - Pelo menos não terei eu que correr pela casa atrás de vocês para dar o jantar hoje.

– Então, mais um prato na mesa! – falei animado indo em direção do armário, mas o som do longo suspiro que Camille soltou me fez parar.

–Não precisa de mais um prato – ela colocou a pizza na mesa e começou a andar em direção à porta - Já que elas não vão embora, quem vai sou eu... Acho que estou sobrando nesta família perfeita.

– Espera meu amor... – eu a segui e quando a alcancei, peguei seu braço - Deixa só as meninas comerem que nós já saímos...

– Não Edward! – ela gritou, fazendo uma careta - Você acabou de descumprir o que tinha me prometido – soltou minha mão de seu braço – Amanhã conversamos sobre este assunto sem interferências.

Ela voltou a andar até a porta e eu a segui, tendo Bella logo atrás de mim.

– Camille, por favor...

– Amanhã Edward... – ela pegou a sua bolsa e me lançou um olhar glacial – Amanhã conversamos, tchau!

– Tchau minha linda, ainda bem que você tem consciência que está sobrando... – Bella falou sarcástica, fazendo com que Camille saísse marchando e batesse a porta com força.

Me virei para ela e a danadinha estava gargalhando.

– Isabella Swan eu pensei que você tinha crescido... – falei realmente irritado com o seu comportamento – Você sabe que eu nunca gostei desta sua maneira de provocar os outros e Camille é uma pessoa ótima, que trata as suas filhas muito bem.

– Eu não provoquei ninguém... – Bella faz uma cara de santa – Apenas revidei o que ela me disse e não tenho culpa que a sua namorada me odeia... Alem do mais, eu cuido do que é meu...

– Cuida do que é seu? – perguntei chocado com a sua afirmação.

– Sim, Edward Cullen... Eu cuido do que é meu – ela se aproximou mais de mim – E mesmo que não queiramos admitir você é meu... Eu sou sua... Nós pertencemos um ao outro e isto nunca mudou... Nem o tempo conseguiu apagar o que sentimos um pelo outro... – colocou a mão na minha nuca e acariciou meu cabelo - Eu ainda gosto muito de você e não é apenas como amiga... Vamos parar de lutar contra o inevitável... – roçou seu nariz no meu, nossas bocas a centímetros.

Eu tentei me mexer, mas estava sem reação, mais uma vez hipnotizado por seus olhos.

Bella iria me beijar... Eu ia me perder.

Eu não ia conseguir resistir mais.

Ela encostou seus lábios nos meus... Eu fechei os olhos... Não tinha mais volta...

– Tio Eddie, mamãããe! – a vozinha de Nina fez com que Bella desse um pulo para trás - Cadê vocês? Eu estou com fome!

Pisquei meus olhos repetidamente, caindo na realidade.

– Be-Bella... Suas filhas estão nos esperando na cozinha. – murmurei, tentado controlar meu coração – Vamos vê-las, antes que elas venham atrás de nós.

Ela apenas me olhou fixamente por um minuto, parecendo tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e então, me seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando a duplinha sentadinha à mesa.

Eu não podia ceder à Bella no primeiro momento... E tinha que ser forte e continuar com minha vida planejada e certinha...

Eu não podia colocar tudo à perder...

...

Mais tarde, depois de um jantar estranho, onde nem eu nem Bella conseguimos nos encarar e até as meninas pareciam entender que tinha algo diferente acontecendo e ficaram quietinhas, Bella seguiu para a sua casa, levando as meninas e me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos e confusões.

Depois de ficar um bom tempo sentado no sofá da sala, me arrastei até o meu quarto, na cama para pensar um pouco, deixando que os últimos acontecimentos e as palavras ditas por Emmett e Bella voltassem a minha mente...

"_Edward, eu acho que é só uma questão de tempo pra vocês voltarem, se você der uma chance Bella vai aproveitar e se aproximar ainda mais de você." _– Emmett profetizou - _"Se você quer se enganar, se engane... Só te digo que Camille, a certinha, já perdeu seu posto de rainha do seu coração para o furacão Bella Swan... Se é que Bella alguma vez deixou de ocupar este lugar..."_

"_Mesmo que não queiramos admitir você é meu... Eu sou sua... Nós pertencemos um ao outro e isto nunca mudou... Nem o tempo conseguiu apagar o que sentimos um pelo outro..." _– Bella murmurou, me prendendo em seu feitiço. - _"Eu ainda gosto muito de você e não é apenas como amiga... Vamos parar de lutar contra o inevitável..."_

Analisando os fatos detalhadamente e deixando meu coração falar pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tive certeza que nunca esqueci a minha Bella. Mesmo querendo tirá-la da minha vida, dos meus pensamentos, mesmo querendo agir contra o inevitável, como ela mesma tinha me dito, eu sempre fui dela... E ela sempre foi minha...

Ela estava certa em afirmar que o tempo não conseguiu apagar o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Eu pensava que sentia a sua falta apenas por causa de como tudo terminou entre nós dois, mas esta não era a verdade... A verdade era que o que eu sentia por Bella ainda estava muito forte, muito vivo dentro de mim.

Eu ainda a amava

Era errado, poderia ser até doloroso admitir, mas esta era a verdade absoluta... Eu ainda era completamente apaixonado por Isabella Swan e não podia mais fugir deste fato.

* * *

><p>NB:Capitulos completos agora, no Nyah estamos fazendo um sistema de prévias, a prévia do proximo capitulo está postada se desejarem conferir, até o próximo.

N/A:  
>Agora a coisa complicou e o Edzinho está com um problemão nas mãos kkkkkkk Ele ama Bella. Bella o ama hehehehe<br>E Camille, como vai ficar? Será que ele vai continuar a farsa que é seu relacionamento com ela? Será que ele vai se render de vez aos encantos de Bella?  
>Estas são cenas do próximo capitulo kkkkkkkk Ele vai conversar com as duas... Cada uma em seu tempo e a vida será resolvida... Quem vai vencer a batalha?<br>Bjussssssss e até o próximo!


	31. Chapter 30

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 31 - Um fim ...Um recomeço<strong>

Estava sentado em minha cama pensando depois de uma noite mal dormida, onde os sonhos de como seria a minha vida com Bella se ela tivesse me escolhido, se nós nunca tivéssemos nos separado habitaram a minha mente por todo o tempo.

Eu queria ter Bella de volta para mim, mas tinha medo...

Tinha medo de deixar o certo pelo duvidoso... Eu não podia me encher de esperanças e trocar a minha vida organizada por uma aventura.

Era preciso tentar me manter longe de todos os sentimentos loucos que eu tinha por Bella para que eu não me machucasse outra vez.

E se ela voltar a ser inconstante e me abandonar outra vez?

E se ela me fizesse sofrer tudo o que eu sofri a cinco anos atrás?

Eu tinha que me manter realista e focar em meus problemas ao em vez de me deixar levar pela emoção de ouvir Bella dizer que ainda pensava em mim. Tinha que colocar a minha cabeça no lugar e conversar sério com Camille. Não queria que ela se sentisse traída... Não queria enganar a minha namorada, que sempre foi uma pessoa muito legal e correta comigo...

Eu não queria terminar a nossa história... Eu não queria que o meu namoro fosse abalado pelos meus atos inconseqüentes.

Apesar de estar quase flutuando com o que tinha ouvido e vivido na noite anterior com Bella, eu tinha que ter em mente que a minha namorada saiu da minha casa muito aborrecida comigo e ela tinha razão.

Eu tinha abusado da sua paciência quando, sem nem ao menos tentar fazer nada para mudar esta situação, abri mão dos nossos planos para satisfazer um capricho de Bella e das suas filhas.

Eu precisava me desculpar com ela e tentar consertar a besteira que tinha feito.

Eu devia isto a ela... Eu precisava disto para manter a minha mente sã.

Resolvendo encarar logo de uma vez Camille e todos os meus problemas, liguei para ela e depois de uma breve conversa, cheguei ao parque perto do seu apartamento encontrando-a sentada em um dos bancos com uma expressão serena muito diferente da furiosa que eu imaginava que ela faria ao me ver.

– Meu amor, me desculpe por ontem... – sentei ao seu lado e lhe dei um selinho - Eu não queria ter te deixado chateada. Acho que te devo algumas explicações...

– Espere Edward... - ela sorriu – Antes de você continuar a falar, queria te dizer algumas coisas.

– Me dizer algumas coisas? – perguntei confuso – O que?

Camille tomou uma longa respiração e começou a falar pausadamente.

– Edward eu não queria fazer isto, mas a situação está insustentável e eu realmente já estou cansada de tudo o que vem acontecendo desde que Isabella Swan voltou... – ela prendeu seus olhos nos meus - Foi uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, mas a verdade é que eu não quero mais ficar com você... Eu não quero mais ser deixada de lado, eu não quero mais me enganar.

– Como? – pisquei os olhos algumas vezes – O que você está falando, meu amor?

– Eu quero acabar o nosso namoro, Edward... – Camille sentenciou - Nós não somos mais os mesmos desde que a sua amiga voltou. A nossa relação não é mais a mesma... Ficarmos juntos não vai mais dar certo.

Apesar do choque com a sua declaração, ela não deixava de ter razão... Nosso namoro mudou muito nestes últimos tempos. Eu já não era o mesmo com ela. Ela já não era a mesma comigo. A relação estava naufragando a algum tempo, mas apesar disto eu ainda tinha que tentar ficar com ela, para o meu próprio bem.

Eu queria Bella, como quem quer o ar para respirar, mas eu precisava da segurança que Camille me trazia.

A minha namorada é o meu escudo de proteção contra tudo o que eu sentia por Bella e sem ela seria difícil não deixar vir a tona tudo o que vinha tentando conter em relação à minha amiga.

Ela não podia me deixar... Eu ainda precisava dela...

Eu não podia deixar ela ir...

– Não é assim, meu amor... – me aproximei mais dela e alisei seu rosto - Vamos conversar... Eu não vim aqui para terminar tudo.

– Me diz somente uma coisa... – ela tirou minha mão da sua bochecha - Se eu te pedisse que você escolhesse entre salvar o nosso namoro ou continuar a sua amizade com Bella, qual seria a sua escolha?

– Meu amor, esta não seria uma escolha justa... Você sabe como é importante para mim, como eu gosto de você... Mas Bella... Bella é... – tentei achar as palavras certas para descrever o que sentia por minha amiga e nada me vinha à cabeça a não ser o quão especial ela era para mim – Bella sempre foi...

– Eu já sei a resposta Edward... – ela me calou, fazendo uma cara triste - É ela... Sempre foi ela. Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma chance junto ao "grande amor" da sua vida...

– Camille, não precisa ser assim – tentei me justificar – Eu quero ficar com você...

– Mas eu não quero mais ficar com você... – ela me interrompeu - Para mim acabou porque não quero competir com Bella e toda a sua história... Eu sei perder e tenho meu orgulho Edward. Eu não quero mais ser rejeitada, por que é isto que venho sendo. Terminar o nosso namoro e seguir as nossas vidas, é o melhor que temos a fazer, é o melhor para você, é o melhor pra mim.

– É isto mesmo que você quer? – perguntei para ter certeza que ela não estava blefando – Se for isto o que você quer fazer, não negarei sua vontade.

– Sim, Edward é exatamente isto que eu quero... – Camille me lançou um olhar frio - Eu quero acabar de uma vez com este sofrimento. Eu não posso empatar a minha vida e meu coração ainda mais. Eu não quero ser mais um empecilho na sua relação com Bella... Sei como ela foi e ainda é importante para você. Vocês têm uma história juntos, têm uma ligação muito forte e isto é bem visível... É algo que eu nunca consegui ter com você... Algo que eu nunca conseguiria ter. Você é algo que eu nunca conseguiria ter plenamente para mim.

Uma das coisas que eu gostava em Camille era como ela sempre lidava com a situação sendo analítica e verdadeira.

Apesar da situação tensa e de certo modo incômoda, ela estava sendo mais uma vez sensata.

– Camille, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você...

– Edward você gosta de mim... – ela deu um meio sorriso - Apenas gosta, assim como eu gosto de você. A verdade é que nós nunca nos amamos... Eu não vejo em seus olhos o mesmo brilho que você tem quando está junto com Bella. Eu não consigo ser tão companheira sua como ela é... – suspirou - Ontem a noite quando fui para casa eu estava muito chateada com você, mas depois pensei bem, pensei no que aconteceu em seu apartamento, pensei em todos os nossos anos juntos, analisei cada fato detalhadamente e cheguei a conclusão que não podemos mais lutar contra o inevitável... Nós poderíamos até tentar continuar este namoro, mas no final não daria certo... Se não fosse a volta de Bella agora, algo nos separaria no futuro. Nós nunca seriamos felizes juntos porque sempre fomos mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa. Você nunca me amou, eu nunca te amei, estamos juntos porque é conveniente para nós dois, você entende isto?

Pensei um pouco no que ela disse, e mais uma vez, ela estava certa.

Não poderíamos continuar com um namoro que não levaria a nada... Nossa relação sempre foi muito correta, mas sem paixão, sem amor...

O que vivemos uma grande amizade e nunca passaria disto.

Não era justo empatar a nossa vida...

– Entendo... Eu consigo compreender sim... Amigos... - murmurei – E como você se sente com esta descoberta?

– De verdade? – ela deu um sorriso maior – Eu me sinto bem. Talvez um pouco decepcionada com as constatações que eu fiz, mas me sinto bem... Eu quero o seu bem, assim como sei que você quer o meu, então vá atrás da sua felicidade Edward... Eu vou atrás da minha e ela não está em ficarmos juntos... Eu vou procurar alguém que eu ame de verdade... Alguém que me ame e não apenas goste de mim... Fazer isto é preciso e esta é a hora certa. – ela pegou a minha mão e deu um beijo – Não estou triste com você e não quero vê-lo triste.

Mirei Camille intensamente. E ela estava segura, tranqüila.

A mulher forte e decidida que ela sempre foi.

– Obrigada... Obrigada por ser esta mulher incrível, Camille – a abracei com força - Você foi e sempre será muito importante pra mim – me afastei um pouco e a olhei – Então amigos?

–Sim, amigos... – deu-me um beijo na bochecha - Saiba que você sempre poderá contar comigo... Se você precisar de algo, sabe onde me encontrar... Seja feliz com Isabella! A sua felicidade sempre esteve com ela.

E com estas palavras ela me soltou e se foi da minha vida.

A minha companheira de muitas horas difíceis. O meu porto seguro nos meus piores momentos.

A minha amiga Camille.

Eu era um misto de alivio, alegria e tristeza. Não queria que o nosso namoro terminasse desta maneira pois gostava muito de Camille e ela foi realmente muito importante para mim em vários momentos, me trazendo a paz e motivação para viver sem Bella por aqueles anos, mas ela tinha razão em dizer que não poderíamos continuar juntos sob pena de nunca sermos felizes.

O nosso tempo tinha acabado e era hora de darmos um passo a diante... De seguirmos as nossas vidas.

Voltei para casa cabisbaixo. Agora com Camille fora do caminho e com o que tinha acontecido na sala da minha casa na noite anterior quando Bella me disse que nós pertencíamos um ao outro e que era para não lutarmos contra o inevitável, seria muito difícil não cair em tentação...

Seria muito difícil resistir a Bella.

Assim que coloquei a chave na porta, eu a vi subindo as escadas do nosso prédio, cheia de sacolas de compras e com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

– Ótimo te encontrar Edward! Precisava falar com você... – Bella abriu um sorriso ao me ver - Eu deixei as meninas na festinha de uma coleguinha e queria saber se você não pode pegá-las mais tarde para que eu possa ir ao salão de beleza... – ela veio animada em minha direção, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver minha expressão triste – Que cara é esta? O que aconteceu com você?

– Eu terminei o meu namoro... – sussurrei abrindo a minha porta e entrando em casa – Aliás, Camille terminou o namoro comigo.

– Vocês terminaram o namoro? - Bella perguntou– De verdade? Sem possibilidade de volta?

Me virei em sua direção e pude ver que ela quase não continha seu sorrisinho.

Bella estava feliz por Camille ter terminado o namoro e não fazia questão de esconder isto.

– Porque você está com esta cara feliz, Bella? – me joguei no sofá irritado – Hoje não é dia para felicidade!

– E por que não? – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Você acabou de se livrar de uma situação bem constrangedora, porque, sejamos francos, este seu namoro com Camille era a coisa mais sem graça e estava na cara que não era muito verdadeiro. Vocês não eram felizes e isto era visível! – soltou outro risinho.

– Também não era assim, Bella... –tentei defender a minha relação com minha agora ex-namorada – Eu gosto muito de Camille e estava bem com ela. Eu estava feliz, sim!

– Não se engane Edward... – ela revirou os olhos - Assim como eu não fui feliz no meu casamento, você nunca foi feliz com Camille... A verdade é que nós nunca ficamos bem longe do outro... –me olhou intensamente e suspirou mudando seu estado de espírito - Eu queria tentar consertar algumas coisas que eu fiz no passado... Se pudesse eu voltaria no tempo... – ela se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão em meu ombro e sussurrando cada frase pausadamente- Me dê uma chance, Edward... Me deixe fazer parte da sua vida outra vez... Me perdoe por todas as besteiras que eu fiz...

Comecei a tremer com tudo o que ela estava dizendo. Ela realmente queria ficar comigo. Ela estava pedindo desculpas?

Os meus mais loucos sonhos estavam se tornando realidade?

– Edward, por favor... – Bella continuou, pegando meu rosto e olhando a minha cara chocada – Me deixe tentar outra vez...

Como já não bastava o termino do meu namoro para me abalar, agora eu tinha Bella cada vez mais próxima e me olhando intensamente.

Eu senti medo.

– Be-Bella não faz isto... – gaguejei sentando mais afastado dela - Vamos ser só amigos... Lembre-se da ultima vez como tudo acabou... Você foi embora, eu fiquei arrasado... Não vai dar certo...

– Edward, nós precisamos conversar à sois... – ela se aproximou outra vez, colocando a mão sobre a minha - Por favor... Eu tenho muito a te falar... Eu mudei e quero te provar isto...

– Bella não... – tirei sua mão da minha - Vamos ficar como estamos... Eu não quero mais me envolver com você e depois me decepcionar – resolvi ser sincero com ela – Eu já sofri demais por sua causa.

– Eu prometo a você que não vou mais te fazer sofrer... Vamos construir uma vida feliz juntos, Edward... Eu, você, as meninas... Todos juntos.

A possibilidade de uma vida plena e feliz ao lado do meu amor voltou a preencher a minha mente.

O que eu mais queria e sonhava era que ela tivesse desistido de tudo para ficar comigo à cinco anos atrás... Que o seu casamento com Mike Newton nunca tivesse existido, que nós estivéssemos felizes e casados no dia de hoje, com nossos filhos e nossa casa.

Mas tudo isto não aconteceu. Ela me abandonou, casou com outro, teve filhas com ele. Filhas que eu já amava, mas que não eram minhas.

Tudo era uma ilusão. Bella era a minha eterna e doce ilusão.

Respirei fundo tentando colocar minha mente em ordem. Eu não podia me entregar a tudo o que ainda sentia por ela assim sem lutar.

Eu precisava ser forte e não ceder à tentação de dizer sim aos pedidos de Bella.

– Bella, eu realmente queria ficar um pouco sozinho. – balancei a cabeça e abaixei meu olhar para não encará-la - Eu preciso entender tudo o que aconteceu hoje... Eu acabei de desmanchar um namoro... Você vem me dizendo estas coisas, fazendo estas promessas... Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Minha cabeça estava a mil e da maneira que me sentia, sabia que não seria capaz de pensar racionalmente, de tomar uma decisão coerente.

– Por favor... – ela pegou meu queixo e fez com que eu olhasse para ela – Por favor, me deixe te falar...

– Bella, depois... Eu quero ficar sozinho... – murmurei – Depois eu converso com você... Te prometo

– Promete? – ela perguntou e eu apenas balancei a cabeça - Então está bom... – soltou um suspiro de rendição logo depois - Eu vou esperar o seu tempo. Só quero que você fique bem, você me promete que vai ficar bem?

– Eu vou ficar bem sim... Te prometo.

– Então estou indo... Quando você quiser, vamos conservar – ela deu um beijinho na minha bochecha e se levantou, saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Eu a acompanhei com os olhos e assim que a porta foi fechada, segurei a minha cabeça entre as mãos.

– O que eu vou fazer da minha vida? – murmurei, perdido em confusões e contradições.

...

As sábias palavras de Camille e os últimos acontecimentos com Bella ainda martelavam em minha cabeça e depois de muito pensar, resolvi ouvir o que ela tem a me dizer e lhe dar um voto de confiança.

Queria tirar a última prova de que eu ainda a amava de verdade como Emmett e Camille tinham me dito nestes últimos tempos, como eu cheguei a conclusão na noite passada... Queria saber se Bella estava arrependida mesmo do que tinha feito...

Queria ter fundamentos suficientes para tomar uma decisão sobre o nosso futuro.

Se nós iríamos voltar a nos relacionar? Só o tempo diria e apesar de estar disposto a ouvir o que Bella tinha a me dizer, não queria me precipitar na minha decisão e retornar um namoro com ela sem que tudo tivesse bem esclarecido e resolvido.

Isto poderia ser algo construído, nós poderíamos fazer as coisas funcionarem outra vez, mas tudo isto tinha que ser feito com calma.

Três dias depois daquela rápida conversa no meu apartamento, marcamos de nos encontrar na porta do apartamento de Emmett e Rosalie, pois Bella tinha pedido para que eles ficassem com as gêmeas enquanto jantávamos juntos.

Quando Emmett soube que eu ia sair com Bella para conversar, ele pulou mais do que menininha quando queria saber de uma fofoca e me fez muitas perguntas, mas eu não contei o que Bella tinha me dito, me limitando a falar que tinha terminado com Camille enquanto ele esteve fora e que Bella estava me ajudando a superar este problema me dando conselhos.

– Olhem quem está aqui! – Bella chegou, trazendo as duas pequeninas e algumas sacolas – O tio Edward! Ele não está lindo para sair com a mamãe?

Ela olhou para mim e me lançou um sorriso sapeca.

Bella também estava linda usando um vestido branco curto e de mangas na altura do cotovelo, sapatos de salto fino vermelhos, com um cintinho de laço combinado e uma maquiagem leve no rosto.

– Está sim mamãe, ele está muito lindão! – Nina agarrou em minha perna, sendo seguida por Lila que agarrou a outra – Tio, porque a gente não pode ir com vocês hoje? A mamãe sempre leva a gente quando sai com você.

– Porque hoje o tio Edward e a mamãe tem uma coisa muito importante para conversar e vão demorar um pouquinho – sorri para ela – E princesas como vocês precisam dormir cedo.

– Poxa, mas eu queria ir... – Nina fez biquinho. – Me leva, por favor.

– Não vai dar hoje, filha – Bella interferiu - Eu já tinha combinado com o tio Emm e a tia Rose para vocês ficaram aqui e a tia Rose me contou que tem uma surpresa para vocês.

– Surpresa? – Lila me soltou e foi em direção da mãe – Eu adoro surpresas!

– Tem surpresa sim, Cinderella e Fiona do tio – Emmett apareceu na porta e as duas pulam no colo deles. – Uma surpresa muito boa que vocês só vão saber o que é se ficarem quietinhas e sem fazer manha.

– Nós ficamos! – as duas falaram juntas.

– Não se preocupem e curtam a noite de vocês – Emmett piscou para nós dois -Elas estarão bem comigo.

– Eu me preocupo é com a casa de vocês... Estas duas não são moleza – Bella riu – Não deixem que elas façam o que quiserem, por favor Emmett... Mantenha a ordem.

– As minhas princesas já chegaram?– Rose se aproximou sorrindo – Então tenho que pedir ao tio Emmett para transformar logo esta sala em um lindo salão de beleza para princesas!

– Oba, tia Rose vai fazer maquiagem pra gente ficar bem bonita! – Lila bateu palminhas e correu para dentro do apartamento – Vem irmã! – ela gritou e Nina a seguiu.

– Amanhã eu pego elas, tem problema? – Bella perguntou a Rose.

– Problema nenhum amiga, vá se divertir e deixe que eu dou conta das duas princesinhas.

– Eu queria te dar umas instruções e te mostrar umas coisa que estou deixando para elas – Bella entrou no apartamento com Rose no mesmo momento que Emmett me puxou para um canto.

– O que foi? – perguntei espantado com a careta que o grandão fazia

– Queria te dar um conselho...– ele falou batendo no meu ombro - Aproveite a noite com a Bellinha furacão e não pense muito antes de agir, como vê gosta de fazer. Pegue a maluquinha de jeito e seja feliz, meu amigo.

– Nós vamos apenas conversar Emm – dei um sorriso tímido – Ela está me ajudando a superar o termino com Camille.

– Claro que vocês tem que conversar... – ele gargalhou - Afinal vocês dois tem cinco anos de um amor mal resolvido para discutir, mas também dê uns amassos e mate a saudade acumulada porque isto não fará mal nenhum.

– Emmett... Bella está me ajudando como uma amiga – revirei os olhos.

– Como amiga... Sei... – Emmett soltou outra gargalhada das dele – Como se nós não conhecêssemos Bella Swan... Ela está cheia de segundas intenções e você sabe disto – ele ficou sério de repente - Edward, deixe que ela te reconquiste sem medo. Eu sei que é isto o que ela quer fazer... Eu sei que é isto o que você espera que ela faça.

Dito isto, o grandão começou a discursar apaixonadamente, deixando suas brincadeiras típicas de lado e falando sério tudo o que ele achava da minha relação com Bella, mas eu quase não o ouvia, concentrado demais nos meus pensamentos.

Será que a minha vida estava mesmo entrelaçada com a de Bella para sempre?

Será que como já tinha sido me dito algumas vezes, eu só seria feliz de verdade ao seu lado?

Eu precisava tirar a prova e o momento era este!

Esta noite seria decisiva na minha vida.

Eu senti um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo.

– Tio Emm, venha cá! – a vozinha de Nina interrompeu o discurso de Emmett e os meus devaneios.

– Já estou indo perigosa, me dê um minuto! – ele respondeu à pequena e se virou para mim - Nada de pensar de mais, está ouvido cabeção?

– Estou Emm. Pode deixar comigo – pisquei o olho para ele.

– Vamos Edward? – Bella saiu do apartamento dos nossos amigos, parando ao meu lado – Já estou ficando com fome.

– Vamos sim Bella. – sorri para ela – Boa noite pessoal – acenei para Emm e Rose que piscaram o olho para nós.

Como tinha escolhido um restaurante perto de casa para o nosso jantar, andamos pelas ruas tranqüilas do nosso bairro, um ao lado do outro, calados e pensativos, até que Bella tremeu um pouco com o frio e eu passei o braço na sua cintura fazendo com que ela soltasse um sorrisinho e se aconchegando no meu ombro.

Como eu queria que tudo fosse fácil e descomplicado como estava sendo agora, mas eu sabia que quando começássemos a conversar tudo seria bem diferente, então enquanto sentia o cheirinho característico de Bella invadir minhas narinas, fiz um plano.

Começaria a falar sobre temas seguros, como a nossa infância em Sacramento, nossos amigos daquela época e também os que fizemos na época de faculdade em Berkeley evitando assim começar pelos assuntos dolorosos que ela tinha a me falar e transformar a nossa noite em algo desconfortável desde o começo.

Assim como ela uma vez me disse que tinha medo de falar sobre seu tempo na Alemanha, eu também tinha muito medo de ouvir o que ela tinha a me dizer, e conversando normalmente poderíamos nos preparar melhor para enfim discutir os anos que estivemos separados e todas as conseqüências que eles trouxeram.

Sentamos frente a frente e começamos a conversar, como planejado, sobre a nossa infância em Sacramento, nossos anos de estudante em Berkeley, as loucura que fazíamos juntos, nossos amigos e estávamos parecendo o Edward e a Bella dos velhos tempos, bebericando alguma coisa em um bar enquanto riamos e conversávamos sobre amenidades.

–Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar... – depois de um tempo, ela interrompeu a nossa conversa e pegou a sua bolsa, tirando dela uma caixinha – Uma coisa que eu tinha guardada... – abrindo a caixa, me entregou um pequeno aro de acrílico. – Veja!

Era o anelzinho de chiclete que eu tinha lhe dado quando lhe pedi em namoro a anos atrás.

Eu estava encantado com esta descoberta.

– Bella, você ainda tinha isto guardado? – falei emocionado, pegando sua mão e deslizando o anelzinho em seu dedo, como tinha feito naquele bar de Berkeley. – Não imaginava...

– Sim... Eu guardei tudo o que você me deu... Eu pensava em você a cada momento nestes últimos cinco anos... – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido e depois a sua expressão se fechou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Eu nunca te esqueci... Nem por um momento.

Segurei a sua mão com força e ela abaixou a cabeça, tímida, voltando a falar um pouco depois, em um tom bem baixinho.

– Edward, eu prometi te deixar em paz, mas tem algumas coisas que eu não posso mais manter guardado comigo... Eu preciso falar algo muito importante. – as primeiras lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto - Eu não voltei só por nossa amizade. Eu queria te reconquistar. Eu ainda quero isto...

Respirei fundo. Eu praticamente já sabia desde o primeiro dia que Bella tinha voltado, que era por mim.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria e esperança, mas eu tinha que me manter firme.

Não ceder às tentações era a palavra de ordem.

– Eu já desconfiava disto... – murmurei – Eu tinha quase certeza que a sua volta tinha tudo a ver comigo...

– Edward, por favor não fica chateado comigo por eu estar fazendo isto – ela tentou enxugar suas lágrimas - A minha vida na Alemanha foi um engano porque em vez de encarar os meus problemas de frente, em vez de tentar lidar com os meus fantasmas, eu resolvi fugir e ir para bem longe... Eu fui uma covarde... Eu não tive coragem de assumir que nunca viveria bem sem você e longe dos meus amigos, da minha família...

– Bella, você não precisa falar nisto se não te faz bem... - apertei sua mão mais na minha e dei um beijinho.

– Não Edward... Eu preciso falar. – mais lágrimas correram por seu rosto – Temos que esclarecer este assunto – suspirou - As coisas estavam bem claras naquela época, mas eu não quis ver esta verdade... Eu fui infeliz, vivendo longe de todos os que me amavam por aquele tempo todo... Eu nunca deveria ter te abandonado, ter abandonado meus amigos, a minha família, a minha vida... Eu não deveria ter sido tão teimosa... – ela agarrou ainda mais a minha mão – Mas quando voltei para os Estados Unidos eu vi que ainda dava tempo de consertar tudo... Eu te quero de volta... Eu quero fazer tudo certo desta vez... Me deixa tentar outra vez, Edward... Eu te juro que não vou te machucar...

Eu estava boquiaberto com o seu discurso e confissões. Se eu tinha sofrido com a nossa separação, ela sofreu ainda mais.

– Bella... Eu não sei o que te dizer... – entorpecido, tentei falar, mas as palavras me faltavam. – Eu não sei...

– Eu nunca deixei de te amar... Nem por um segundo, nem nos piores momentos... – ela continuou, ainda chorando, ainda com as mãos agarradas nas minhas - Esta é a mais pura verdade e nada no mundo pode mudar isto. – as lágrimas corriam sem parar por seu rosto - Se você ainda sentir tudo que você um dia sentiu por mim, me diga... Acabe com o meu tormento... Diga que você também me ama, porque eu te amo muito.

Mirando Bella com intensidade e absorvendo cada palavra dita, abri um sorriso enorme.

Como era bom ouvir que a minha Bella ainda me amava...

Como era bom poder amar a minha eterna garota outra vez...

Era disto que eu precisava. Era apenas isto que faltava para que eu lhe oferecesse o meu coração mais uma vez.

Não tinha como resistir... Como não me entregar.

Decidido não mais negar o meu sentimento por aquela maluquinha feiticeira, me levantei da cadeira e indo para o seu lado, peguei seu o rosto entre as minhas mãos e demonstrei o que eu ainda sentia por ela beijando-a com todo o amor que transbordava dentro de mim.

Um amor que só conseguia sentir por ela.


	32. Chapter 31

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 32 - Namorados outra vez<strong>

Deixei meu coração falar sem censura. Esta noite a razão estava esquecida e a emoção reinava plena e absoluta.

Eu tinha a minha Bella de volta para mim e todos aquelas anos difíceis e de sofrimento pareceriam não existir mais... Estavam derretendo, escorrendo pelo ralo...

Estava decido a esquecer de tudo o que tínhamos passado nos últimos anos. Não adiantava sofrer por algo que não iria mudar. Naquela época eu não fui a escolha de Bella e ela colheu os frutos da sua escolha mal feita vivendo anos terríveis com o ex-marido, mas hoje ela estava comigo, arrependida do que tinha feito e me pedindo perdão.

Ela tinha mudado. O sofrimento a fez mudar. Ela merecia uma segunda chance e era isto que eu lhe daria.

– Eu também te amo Bella... – separando nosso beijo, olhei fixamente para ela – Eu nunca deixei de te amar... – alisei a sua bochecha corada – Nem por um dia, nem por um segundo... Foi tão difícil ficar longe de você...

– Não fala mais nada...– Bella sussurrou em meus lábios e me pegou em um beijo arrebatador, de pura saudade e necessidade – Apenas me faz feliz mais uma vez...

– Eu vou fazer minha Bella... Eu vou, te prometo – a trouxe para meus braços e a abracei com força – Eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

– Vamos para casa, por favor... – ela pediu, passando os braços em minha cintura – Me leva para um lugar que seja só meu e seu...

Sem poder negar o seu pedido, paguei nossa conta rapidinho e, correndo pelas ruas do bairro, de mãos dadas, rindo como só os bobos apaixonados podem fazer, fomos para o meu apartamento.

Eu tinha certeza que Bella não iria mais me machucar... Ela me prometeu isto... Tudo daria certo.

Eu queria tentar outra vez. Queria fazer o certo. Queria ter a minha vida feliz de volta e só poderia ter isto com a minha Bella.

Eu estava decidido a pagar para ver.

Quando paramos, ofegantes, na porta do meu apartamento a coloquei de frente para mim e fitei seu rosto querendo crer que tudo o que estava vivendo era verdade.

– Você é tão linda... – alisei seu rosto lentamente, memorizando cada pedacinho – E eu te amo tanto...

Ela sorriu o sorriso mais lindo para mim e no momento seguinte, me abraçou com força, me imprensando contra a porta.

– Edward, me leva para dentro... – ela murmurou, enterrando o nariz no meu pescoço– Me faz sua outra vez... Por favor...

– Você me quer Bella? – murmurei, sentindo meu corpo tremer de desejo e emoção.

Eu a queria muito, estava quase enlouquecendo para tê-la em meus braços outra vez, para senti-la por completo mais uma vez... Para fazê-la minha, mas precisava ter certeza que ela também me queria.

Eu precisava seguir no seu ritmo. Eu não poderia ser precipitado.

– Você sabe que sim... – respondeu roucamente me deixando ainda mais louco para tê-la.

– Então me diz...– disse a beijando pelo pescoço, e correndo as mãos por suas costas até parar na base da coluna - Diz que você me quer Bella... Eu preciso ouvir isto...

– Eu te quero Edward... – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca e sensual - Meu Edward... Meu primeiro e único amor.

– Eu também te quero... E muito. – foi o que respondi enquanto a pegava no colo e me dirigia para o meu quarto, colocando-a sentada na minha cama delicadamente.

Esta era uma noite especial, queria aproveitar este momento plenamente, curtindo cada sensação, cada sentimento que ressurgia dentro de mim, então sem dizer uma só palavra, ajoelhei-me na sua frente e bem devagar, tirei seus sapatos beijando cada um das panturrilhas, correndo as mãos por suas pernas, sentindo a sua pele macia, corri as mãos por sua cintura, desfiz o laço do seu cinto e a colocando no centro da cama, a fiz ajoelhar.

– Edward... – ela praticamente gemeu, olhando para mim intensamente e eu coloquei o dedo em seus lábios.

– Feche os olhos e apenas sinta, Bella – murmurei ajoelhando em sua frente e beijando a sua testa – Deixe as emoções te levarem... Não vamos ter pressa para nada...

Com um sorriso leve de aceitação, ela fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Beijei seu pescoço lentamente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, seus ombros, sua cintura e correndo os dedos pelas suas costas, abri o zíper do seu vestido e o tirei, deixando-a apenas com sua bela lingerie branca.

A admirei um momento, tão linda e entregue a mim, e depois voltei a correr os lábios por seus ombros e pescoço, depositando beijinhos e mordidinhas, até que ela abriu os olhos e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa bem devagar, deslizando os dedos por meu peito, meus braços, com os olhos focados em meu corpo, admirando como se nunca tivesse o visto antes.

Ela abriu a minha calça e eu a ajudei a tirá-la, voltando a ajoelhar-me em sua frente logo depois.

– Eu sempre te desejei e te amei, Bella... Mesmo depois de tudo... – declarei, me aproximando ainda mais e passando minhas mãos ao longo dos seus lados. - Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Queria relembrar cada pedacinho que eu amava. Ela estava ainda mais linda mais curvilínea e eu tinha fome por ela, necessidade dela.

– Eu também senti sua falta... – ela disse entre suspiros e arquejos devido as minhas caricias. - Muita... Todos os dias e isto era insuportável...

Eu a puxei contra mim e a aconcheguei em meu corpo, passando as mãos, mais uma vez, pelas suas costas, traçando as belas linhas do seu corpo, da sua coluna, a sua bunda linda, suas belas coxas, colocando o nariz em pescoço sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso, aquele cheiro que eu tinha guardado na memória.

– Eu nunca esqueci seu cheiro...– dei uma mordidinha na pontinha na sua orelha e ela soltou um pequeno gemido - O seu gosto... A sua voz...

– Eu também não, Edward... Eu nunca esqueci nada de você. – disse agarrando meus cabelos, como ela sempre amou fazer, soltando mais dos gemidos que eu sempre amei ouvir. - Eu nunca mais vou te deixar... Te prometo...Eu sinto muito por tudo...

– Shiiii... – coloquei o dedo em seus lábios – Não diz mais nada...

Olhei naqueles olhos que tanto amei e amo, sentindo a verdade em suas palavras.

Ela me amava. Eu a amava e isto bastava para que o mundo se tornasse perfeito.

Suavemente a deitei entre os travesseiros e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

– Meu Edward, quantas saudades... – ela estendeu a mão e passou o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios.

– Quantas saudades... Minha Bella... Minha amada... Meu mundo... – sussurrei cada frase em separado, enquanto terminava de nos despir das nossas ultimas peças de roupa – Eu sempre te amarei...

E eu estava ali com Bella nua e quente e macia novamente para mim e agora só minha. Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente no início, tornando um beijo faminto e desesperado depois, acariciei seu rosto, enterrei as mãos em seu cabelo e quando seus braços envolveram em torno de mim e ela puxou-me para mais perto, eu sabia que não poderíamos mais esperar.

Eu pressionei contra ela e a encontrei úmida e pronta. Ela estava tão excitada por isso quanto eu.

Ela precisava de mim. Eu precisava dela, e o que mais eu queria era estar dentro dela, nossos corpos se fundindo em um só.

– Seja minha outra vez, Bella...

– Eu sou... Eu sempre fui sua...

E com estas palavras deslizei lentamente dentro dela, me sentindo em casa e acolhido como a muito tempo não sentia e comecei me movendo devagar, testando, sentindo, beijando a testa da minha Bella carinhosamente, até que ela arqueou seu corpo em meu encontro e levantou suas pernas envolvendo-as em torno de mim e permitindo-me afundar mais dentro dela, enterrando as unhas nas minhas costas e me enlouquecendo.

Comecei a me mover mais vigorosamente e olhos de Bella ficaram desfocados quando eu a preenchia cada vez mais forte e mais fundo.

Eu gemi com a sensação dela tão quente em torno de mim e seus murmúrios baixos soavam como melodia para mim.

– Edward...– ela suspirou, e eu a beijei ao longo da linha da sua mandíbula e seu pescoço, investindo ainda mais rápido fazendo ela gemer alto.

Ela levantou os quadris para encontrar-me a cada estocada e jogou a cabeça para trás expondo seu pescoço para mim. Eu fui nele, beijando e sugando, raspando meus dentes ao longo da sua pele maravilhosa enquanto ela pressionava as mãos em meus cabelos ainda mais, arfando alto, assim como eu com nosso momento.

– Te amo, Bella – declarei mais uma vez, diminuindo o ritmo e voltando a me mover lentamente dentro dela, enquanto observava cada respiração, cada caretinha que ela fazia, matando a saudade. Estendi minha mão entre nós e pressionei em seu clitóris, puxando-o suavemente. Os olhos de Bella rolaram para trás e eu sabia que ela estava perto, assim como eu, então eu pressionei círculos rápidos contra ela enquanto voltava a entrar nela mais forte. Eu senti quando ela começou a apertar contra mim, senti aquela sensação de chegarmos ao paraíso juntos de novo e empurrei profundamente. Bella gemeu e gozou em torno de mim, suas pernas me segurando firmemente. Capturei seus gemidos com meus lábios, beijando-a forte quando gozei dentro dela e descansei sobre seu corpo.

Eu estava em êxtase, nós estávamos. Nossos corpos suados e colados, os dedos das nossas mãos entrelaçados, seu cabelo espalhados, as respirações ofegantes, aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos me olhando com adoração e amor.

Eu sentia toda a minha vida voltando aos eixos, depois de tantos anos de tristeza e negação.

O pedacinho que faltava dentro de mim, finalmente, estava em seu devido lugar.

Eu me sentia completo mais uma vez.

...

– Acorda meu amor... Edward... – ouvi uma voz baixa me chamando e mãos em meu cabelo.

Meu quarto ainda estava escuro. Era cedo da manhã e eu ainda podia dormir um pouco.

– Hummmm... - suspirei alto e me virei na cama, ouvindo uma risadinha perto da minha orelha.

– Acorda dorminhoco... – as mãos agora estavam no meu rosto e senti lábios quentes em minha bochecha – Acorda meu Edward...

Era a voz de Bella me chamando. A mesma voz que eu ouvia algumas vezes em meus sonhos.

Eu só podia estar sonhando mais uma vez.

– Edward... – a voz continuou e voltei a me mexer meio desorientado com as lembranças da noite anterior.

Bella... Declarações de amor... Nosso beijo apaixonado no restaurante... Ela nos meus braços outra vez. Linda, quente, suave... Seu cheiro ainda muito presente...

– Te amo... – a voz disse um pouco mais longe me fazendo abrir os olhos, curioso.

E assim eu a vi.

Sentada ao meu lado na cama e vestida em uma das minhas camisetas, estava Bella, a minha Bella, me encarando intensamente com seu olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

Não era sonho... Era a minha feliz realidade.

Bella estava comigo outra vez.

Bella tinha voltado, definitivamente, à minha vida.

– Bom dia... – ela falou com sua voz rouca, se debruçando sobre mim – Pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca, dorminhoco... Que eu me lembre, sempre era você quem acordava antes.

– Bella... - murmurei, olhando seu rosto sem parar – Você não desapareceu... Você está comigo...

Ela sorriu e eu corri os dedos por sua têmporas suavemente.

Era tão bom vê-la... Era tão bom saber que não era mais um sonho.

– Minha Bella... – murmurei mais uma vez e a realidade me atingiu e me fez olhar para o relógio ao meu lado.

Eram oito horas da manhã de uma quarta. Eu tinha que trabalhar. Bella tinha que trabalha. Tinham as meninas para levar para o colégio.

Estava vivendo um momento mágico, mas tinham as nossas prioridades.

Com Bella aninhada em meus braços, sentei rapidamente na cama.

– Edward? – ela me olhou alarmada – O que foi?

– Estamos atrasados! O trabalho! As meninas! – exclamei.

– Calma... – ela riu, alisando minha bochecha – Eu já cuidei de tudo... As meninas já estão no colégio com Rose. Eu não preciso trabalhar hoje pela manhã e o seu trabalho... Já liguei para a sua secretária e avisei que você só vai a tarde, não se preocupe com nada.

Suspirei aliviado ao saber que ela já tinha cuidado de tudo.

Esta era a Bella que eu conhecia. Determinada e impulsiva quando queria algo.

– Vamos tomar café... – ela me deu um selinho nos lábios - Preparei muitas coisas gostosas para nós dois - pegou a bandeja com a nossa refeição na mesa no canto do meu quarto e colocou na minha frente – Fiz tudo o que lembro que você gosta.

Ao olhar o que ela tinha preparado, vi que haviam sanduíches, algumas frutas e café com leite.

Ela realmente ainda sabia o que eu gostava.

– Obrigada Bella... – relaxei completamente e comecei a comer calado e a observando atentamente.

Estava decidido a aproveitar a minha manhã com ela e esclarecer mais alguns pontos da nossa relação.

Minha decisão estava tomada desde o momento que calei seu discurso com um beijo apaixonado na noite anterior

Eu queria Bella de volta, queria a minha namorada, a minha eterna garota comigo mais uma vez e faria de tudo para conseguir isto.

– Porque você está tão calado? – ela me olhou tímida depois de um tempo - Está chateado comigo?

– Porque estaria? – estranhei a sua pergunta.

– Não sei... Achei que está chateado por tudo o que eu te disse ontem... – Bella deu de ombros - Por eu não cumprir o prometido e não ter ficado longe de você... Eu baguncei a sua vida... Você terminou com sua namorada... – deu um sorrisinho – Por eu ter voltado disposta a te seduzir...

Não queria que ela se sentisse culpada por nada. Se eu não a quisesse em minha vida teria recusado a sua amizade desde o começo.

Tinha que ser sincero com ela.

– Bella, eu estava loco para ser seduzido. – falei divertido, descontraído a nossa conversa – E acho que se você demorasse mais um pouco para tentar me reconquistar, eu mesmo o faria...

– É verdade? – ela mirou em meus olhos e sorriu - Você queria ser seduzido?

– Queria sim... – beijei a pontinha do seu nariz - Eu tenho quase certeza que não resistiria muito tempo ao seu joguinho... Usando as meninas para ficar junto de mim, tentando atrapalhar meu namoro com Camille... Me fazendo sentir coisas que estavam esquecidas a muito tempo... Eu adorei se seduzido por você, minha Bella.

– Estava tão evidente assim o meu plano? – ela entrou no clima e fez uma careta - E eu tinha planejado tudo tão direitinho para você nem desconfiar.

– Felizmente seu plano não deu certo, Bella. – ri da carinha fofa dela – Você não foi muito sutil em suas intenções e agora estamos aqui, juntinhos... Uma ótima recompensa para o seu plano.

– Estou tão feliz em estar com você – ela suspirou e me abraçou, se aconchegando em meu peito – Esperei tanto por este dia...

– Eu também Bella... – alisei suas costas e beijei o topo da sua cabeça - Não agüentava mais fingir que era feliz sem ser de verdade... Fingir que não te queria enquanto te ter de volta era o que eu mais desejava.

– Então seu namoro com a azeda da Camille era uma farsa mesmo? – ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar - Eu achava vocês tão sem empolgação, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia tantos ciúmes dela... Ela era sem graça, mas te tinha para ela...

– Não era uma farsa, mas eu nunca a amei... – abri meu coração - No fundo sempre soube disso, mas nunca admiti. Queria te tirar dos meus pensamentos e Camille foi a companheira ideal naquela época. Eu sempre gostei muito dela, mas nunca a amei...

– Então dei sorte... - Bella deu um sorrisinho. - Se você tivesse encontrado um grande amor, eu não teria mais chances de te conquistar.

Aproveitando o momento de declarações, fui sincero mais uma vez.

– Duvido que eu encontrasse minha Bella... – beijei a sua testa - Ninguém nunca seria igual a você...Você sempre habitou todos meus sonhos e pensamentos.

– Os meus também, meu Edward... Eu nunca te esqueci e aqui está a prova – ela estendeu a mão e me mostrou seu anelzinho – Sempre que a saudade apertava demais eu pegava este anel e ficava sonhando em te ter de volta um dia.

Naquele momento lembrei-me de algo que tinha guardado na esperança dela voltar um dia para mim.

Algo que era muito importante para mim. Importante para ela.

– Espera um pouco Bella. – me levantei da cama e ela me olhou desconfiada - Assim como você tinha algo guardado por todos estes anos, eu também tenho uma coisa que quero te devolver.

– O que é? – ela se sentou na beira da cama.

– Espere um pouco, minha curiosa linda. – pisquei para ela e fui até o meu armário.

Abrindo uma das minhas gavetas, peguei uma caixinha de veludo no fundo e a estendi para Bella.

– Edward? – ela colocou a mão na boca, espantada ao ver o conteúdo da caixa- O nosso anel de compromisso... – ela tirou o aro de ouro branco da caixinha – O primeiro presente que você me deu...

Pegando a jóia nas mãos dela, me ajoelhei aos seus pés.

– Isabella Swan, você me daria a honra de voltar a ser a minha amada namorada? – deslizei o anel em seu dedo junto ao anelzinho de chiclete – Você deixa que eu te faça feliz mais uma vez?

– Sim... Claro que sim... - Bella chorou emocionada – Eu te aceito Edward Cullen... Eu aceito meu amor.

Nós seriamos felizes deste dia em diante. Nada mais poderia nos atrapalhar.

Nós pertencíamos um ao outro, mais uma vez.

Puxei a minha Bella para meus braços e a abracei com força.

– Vamos recomeçar Bella... – murmurei em seu ouvido - Vamos fazer isto dar certo. Vamos voltar a sermos felizes e plenos...

– Edward eu não sei se sou digna de tanto amor – ela fungou em meu peito – Eu te fiz sofrer... Eu te machuquei muito Edward... Me desculpe...

– Shiii... Não fale mais nada – a abracei ainda mais forte – E Sim minha Bella... Você é digna de todo amor do mundo e é isto que eu vou fazer... Vou te amar, te mimar, cuidar de você e das suas filhas da melhor maneira que eu puder – continuei falando em um tom doce e calmo – Esquece o que passou... Agora eu entendo os seus motivos para ter agido daquela maneira e te perdoo. Nada daquilo importa mais e para que o nosso namoro venha a dar certo, precisamos esquecer o passado e apenas nos focar no futuro que teremos juntos... Vamos esquecer todo o sofrimento que passamos, as besteira que fizemos e dissemos um ao outro, vamos apenas focar nos dias felizes que virão – peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e fiz com que ela me olhasse - Você me promete isto?

– Prometo Edward. – seus olhos brilharam – Prometo que não vamos mais falar sobre este assunto... Isto é passado.

– Ótimo! – acariciei suas costas e ficamos um tempo calados, apenas ouvindo o som das nossas respirações.

Só agora, estando assim tão perto de Bella que eu me dei conta de quanto senti a falta do seu calor, do seu cheirinho tão reconfortante.

Bella era o meu paraíso... Bella tinha cheiro de paraíso.

Depois de mais um tempinho, ela se afastou de mim e fez uma cara espantada.

– Edward! – exclamou – Temos um problema!

– Um problema? Que problema, Bella? – perguntei espantado pois não imaginava o que pudesse ser um empecilho para nós.

–Não faça esta carinha, meu amor... – passou os dedos na minha bochecha – Apenas precisamos contar a novidade às meninas logo!

– Sim, precisamos! – respirei aliviado - Eu só quero ver o que aquelas duas danadinhas vão me dizer. Mas pensamos isto mais tarde... Por enquanto a única coisa que eu quero é continuar matando toda a saudade que sentia de você – e com um movimento rápido joguei Bella na cama, buscando aproveitar ao máximo a manhã de folga que tinha para curtir o meu amor.

...

Combinamos de contar a grande novidade às meninas na sexta-feira depois da aula delas. Fiz todo um roteiro com Bella e escolhemos a nossa lanchonete predileta para, com jeitinho, falar a elas que a mamãe e o tio Eddie agora eram namorados e eu estava mais do que ansioso para saber o que elas iam dizer e como reagiriam a esta noticia.

Será que elas ficariam tão empolgadas como Emmett e Rosalie?

Os nossos melhores amigos souberam que havíamos reatado o namoro logo no dia seguinte a nossa conversa e ficaram extremamente felizes com a noticia. Rosalie confessou que esperava que isto tivesse acontecido a mais tempo pois desde que eu reencontrei Bella, estava mudado e mais feliz e Emmett, voltando a fazer piada, disse que estava esperando o ataque de Bella ansiosamente, pois sabia que se ela não tomasse uma providência seria difícil eu tomar.

A reação dos nossos pais à volta do nosso namoro foi um pouco diferente. Enquanto o Senador Swan ficou muito feliz com a novidade e nos disse que nos apoiaria no que fosse necessário, minha mãe ficou muito preocupada e me disse que não gostaria que eu voltasse a me envolver com Bella depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e que eu tinha sofrido, mas eu a tranqüilizei dizendo que agora eu sou adulto e sei o que estou fazendo, além de Bella ter me provado que tinha mudado bastante e ser digna da minha confiança.

Parei na porta da escola de Nina e Lila e esperei um pouco até que avistei Rosalie trazendo as duas pelas mãos, mas quando elas me viram, soltaram a tia e correram em minha direção com sorrisos enormes nos rostinhos.

Me ajoelhei no chão para poder pegá-las.

– Tio Eddie! –Nina se jogou nos meus braços – Hoje nós vamos para casa com você?

– Vão sim, mas vamos dar um passeio...

– Cadê a mamãe? – vindo para perto de mim Lila perguntou desconfiada – Ela disse que hoje vinha me buscar.

– Ela me disse que vai nos encontrar naquela lanchonete que vocês gostam. Vocês querem ir para lá esperar que a mamãe chegue?

– Queremos sim! – As duas falam juntas e Lila também veio para meus braços – Vamos logo tio! Eu quero comer batata frita! – Nina complementou.

– E as mochilas de vocês, vão deixar aqui? – levantei com as duas no colo e apontei para as duas mochilas deixadas no pátio da escola.

– Não se preocupe com o material delas Edward – Rose veio em nossa direção e pegou as mochilas -Mais tarde eu deixo na casa da Bella - ela deu um beijinho na bochecha de cada uma das gêmeas - Tchau minhas princesinhas divirtam-se com o tio Edward.

– Tchau tia Rose! – as meninas acenaram para ela.

Com Nina pendurada em minhas costas e Lila no meu colo segui até a lanchonete perto da escola delas, onde serviam o melhor milkshake e hambúrguer da cidade e logo me sentei à uma mesa da área infantil, distribuindo papel e lápis de cor para distrair as pequenas enquanto esperávamos a chegada de Bella.

As duas começaram a desenhar, mas logo depois Nina começou a fazer uma das suas carinhas entediadas e balançou as perninhas.

– O que foi pequena? – perguntei, já sabendo que Nina não gostava muito de ficar parada.

Ao contrário da irmã que ficava feliz e quietinha por horas desenhando, assistindo TV ou brincando de boneca, Nina sempre precisava de uma atividade mais animada para ficar feliz.

– Tio... posso brincar no parquinho até a mamãe chegar? – ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho – Desenhar é chato demais!

– Pode sim princesa. - dei risada da sua irritação – Só tome cuidado para não cair...

Ela pulou da cadeira animada e foi para frente de Lila.

– Irmã, você vem comigo?

– Não. Prefiro ficar desenhando com o tio Eddie – Lila nem desviou os olhos da folha onde tinha um bonito urso pintado das mais diversas cores.

Nina deu de ombros e saiu correndo para o escorregador que ficava no canto da área onde estávamos sentados.

Enquanto observava Nina correr de um lado para o outro soltando gritinhos empolgados e Lila colorir ainda mais o seu desenho, me sentia cada vez mais temeroso da reação delas quando soubesse que eu era o namorado da mamãe.

Eu tinha certeza que elas me adoram como amigo de Bella, mas como namorado não sabia se elas aceitariam bem, pois podiam me ver como um substituto do pai delas e ainda pior, acharem que eu estava dividindo a atenção de Bella com elas.

Depois de mais um tempinho perdido em pensamentos, vi Bella adentrar a lanchonete e se encaminhar para a nossa mesa.

– Mamãe! – Nina saiu correndo do escorregador e se chocou com as pernas de Bella – Você nem demorou hoje!

– Foi mesmo filha? – ela pegou a mãozinha de Nina e a trouxe para a nossa mesa – Oi Edward – sorriu para mim – Que desenho lindo, filha – sentou ao lado de Lila.

– Estávamos só te esperando para pedir o lanche – dei um beijo na bochecha dela – O que vocês vão querer? O de sempre?

– O de sempre! – Bella gritou juntos com as filhas me fazendo sorrir.

– Então o tio vai pedir batata frita, milk-shake de morango e hambúrguer e já volta, está certo?

– Está! – Bella respondeu – Por enquanto eu vou conversando um pouquinho com elas antes da gente contar a novidade.

– Então já volto – pisquei o olho para ela e sai para fazer o nosso pedido.

Eu tinha combinado com Bella que ela ficaria um pouco sozinha com as meninas, contando que já tínhamos sido namorados antes dela casar com Mike e que ela sempre gostou muito de mim para depois falarmos juntos que estamos namorando.

Quando voltei para a mesa com nossos lanches, as meninas estavam olhando atentamente para a mãe enquanto ela falava que eu era muito legal quando tinha o tamanho delas e que estudávamos na mesma escola.

As observei por um tempinho afastado, achando linda a interação de Bella com as filhas e quando ela me viu, ela soltou um sorriso.

– Meninas, a mamãe e o tio Ed tem uma coisa muito importante para conversar com vocês... – ela segurou a minha mão e me fez sentar no lado dela. – O tio Eddie e a mamãe agora são namorados.

Nina e Lila olharam para Bella e depois para mim fazendo uma caretinha.

– Namorados que dão beijo na boca igual a Cinderela e o príncipe? – Nina perguntou – Que fica abraçado igual ao tio Emm e a tia Rose?

– Sim filha – Bella respondeu – Igual ao tio Emm e a tia Rose... Igual a Cinderela e o príncipe.

Nina olhou para mim e eu resolvi fazer a pergunta que me atormentava

– Então vocês me aprovam como o namorado da mamãe? – falei animado, mas meu sorriso sumiu quando elas não responderam, apenas me olhando ainda mais desconfiadas.

Eu senti meu sangue gelar com medo desta reação tão contida delas tão diferente da animação habitual.

Elas não gostaram da idéia? Elas não me queriam como namorado da mãe.

Elas me olharam por um tempo, até que Lila resolveu falar.

– Tio Eddie, então agora você é o meu papai também? – ela perguntou sorrindo leve – Eu agora vou ter dois papais?

– É mesmo Lila! – Nina também sorriu e complementou o que a irmã tinha dito- Ele é namorado da mamãe... Então quem é namorado da mamãe é nosso papai.

– Não é assim meninas... – Bella tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo - O papai de vocês é Mike, o Tio Edward é apenas o namorado da mamãe e alguém que gosta muito de vocês.

– Mas eu quero que o tio Eddie seja meu papai também. Eu quero ter dois papais! – Nina faz bico e bateu os pezinhos no chão – Porque ele não pode ser o nosso papai?

Bella suspirou alto e pegou a pequena rebelde em seu colo.

– Por que não foi o tio Edward quem pediu a cegonha para trazer vocês duas... Foi o papai Mike junto com a mamãe, entenderam Nina e Lila? – ela explicou em tom calmo.

– Mas ele é muito chato mamãe! – desta vez foi Lila quem se pronunciou - E não gosta da gente como o tio Edward. Ele nem vem ver a gente.

– Minha filhinha linda... – Bella agora pegou Lila no colo – O papai Mike está muito ocupado e por isto não está podendo vir visitar vocês, mas tenho certeza que quando ele tiver um tempinho ele vem aqui ou então a mamãe leva vocês na Alemanha para vê-lo, está certo?

A pequena fez um biquinho adorável.

–Mas o tio Eddie vai morar com a gente agora, não é? – perguntou - Por que o tio Emm é namorado da tia Rose e ele mora na casa dela.

– Não sei... Se ele quiser, ele pode morar na nossa casa... – Bella piscou para mim de um jeito sapeca. – Só se ele quiser.

Meu coração se inflou de felicidade ao saber que elas gostavam tanto de mim que me queriam para pai delas.

Meus medos eram infundados. As minhas sapequinhas tinham me aprovado e esta aprovação era muito importante para mim.

Sorri satisfeito.

– Você vai não é tio Eddie? – Nina pulou do colo da mãe e ficou de pé em minha frente – Tio Emm mora com a tia Rose então você tem que morar com a mamãe e com agente.

Bella, mais uma vez, estava usando a influência das filhas para conseguir o que queria, então resolvi virar o jogo e provocá-la um pouco.

– Tenho uma solução melhor... – toquei o nariz da pequena - Que tal vocês agora terem duas casas? Vamos arrumar um quartinho para vocês na casa do tio e assim vocês podem escolher onde dormir... – olhei para Bella e sorri - O que você acha desta idéia mamãe Bella?

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia! – ela exclamou – Assim podemos ficar todos juntos ou no meu apartamento ou no seu.

– Eu vou querer uma cama cor de rosa de princesa – Nina bateu palminhas – Uma cama bem lindinha para meu quarto novo.

– E eu vou querer escolher uma decoração bem bonita – Lila também pulou do colo de Bella e veio para o lado da irmã - Posso tio Eddie?

– Claro que pode Lila, o quartinho novo vai ser do jeitinho que vocês quiserem, combinado?

– Combinado! Oba! – as duas gritaram juntas e deram pulinhos de alegria.

– Agora venham cá e me deem um abraço porque eu estou muito feliz em ser o namorado da mamãe e ter vocês ainda mais perto de mim.

As duas pularam no meu colo e me encheram de beijos enquanto eu as abraçava bem fortes, a felicidade me invadindo mais uma vez.

Eu me sentia ainda mais completo.

* * *

><p>NB: postando o q finalmente falta por aqui ; )

_alais_


	33. Chapter 32

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 33 - Elas podem ser suas filhas<strong>

Quase quatro meses haviam se passado desde o retorno do meu namoro com Bella e muitas mudanças e adaptações estavam acontecendo nas nossas vidas.

Na semana que se seguiu a nossa tão importante conversa, Bella recebeu uma ligação de Mike Newton dizendo que eles precisavam ter uma conversa sobre as meninas pois a vida dele havia mudado bastante desde a partida delas da Alemanha e ele estava sentindo necessidade de retomar o contato com as filhas e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ele estava querendo vir para os Estados Unidos, juntamente com sua mãe, para fazer uma vista a Lila e Nina.

Apavorada com este contato de Mike após tanto tempo, Bella me pediu um conselho e a única coisa que eu pude lhe dizer foi que ela ligasse para o Senador Swan e deixasse que ele resolvesse a questão com seu ex-marido.

Tendo Charlie Swan como o responsável por intermediar seu contato com as filhas, Mike passou a falar com Lila e Nina diariamente, o que fez Bella oscilar entre a alegria de vê-las felizes com a atenção do pai e a apreensão por não saber quais eram as reais pretensões de Mike para com as filhas.

Bella sempre me falava que as suas filhas mereciam um pai melhor e mais atencioso, mas ela tinha medo que este reaparecimento súbito do seu ex-marido pudesse mexer com as nossas vidas e a sua apreensão só diminuiu quando seu pai lhe disse que Mike não queria nada a mais do que ter mais contato com as filhas e lhes fazer uma visita no final do verão.

Tirando este pequeno contratempo com Mike Newton, a nossa vida estava ótima. Vivíamos em um estado incomum de felicidade com o retorno do nosso namoro.

Eu me sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter tido a oportunidade de recomeçar com a minha Bella e ainda ganhar duas "sobrinhas" lindas e que me adoravam!

Bella tinha mesmo mudado. Ela agora estava muito mais séria e fazia questão de mostrar o quanto me amava e me respeitava a cada ato seu. Eu adorava esta sua nova face, mas também gostava dos seus momentos de moleca quando ela se soltava um pouco e fazia algumas das suas maluquices de adolescente, me enlouquecendo como nos velhos tempos.

Nossos dias agora eram muito mais felizes e agitados. Como eu tinha prometido, arrumamos um quartinho para as meninas no meu apartamento e então combinamos que dormiríamos todos juntos onde elas escolhessem, alguns dias na minha casa, alguns na casa de Bella. Apesar de estarmos sempre juntos, eu convenci Bella de que seria bom que ela tivesse alguns momentos apenas dela e das meninas, principalmente quando elas ficassem muito carentes de atenção. Não queria que as minhas pequenininhas achassem que eu estava querendo tomar a atenção da mamãe só para mim e nestes dias, eu ajudava Bella nas tarefas básicas e depois ia para o meu apartamento, deixando que as meninas tivessem a mamãe só para elas.

Nina e Lila estavam muito felizes com a minha presença cada vez maior na vidinha delas. No inicio elas me fizeram muitas perguntas sobre o meu namoro com a mãe, onde estava a tia Camille e me perguntaram mais uma vez o que eu era delas, se era tio ou se era papai. Com a ajuda de Bella fui explicando de uma maneira lúdica e fácil todas as questões deixando-as contentes com as respostas.

Com as meninas passando cada vez mais tempo comigo, algumas situações engraçadas surgiram. Muitas pessoas achavam que elas eram minhas filhas, como na viagem para o Havaí para comemorar o meu aniversário, onde chamamos a atenção tanto pela alegria das meninas que brincavam e falavam com todo mundo que se aproximava, quanto pela família feliz e animada que somos, mas eu sempre dizia a verdade com um sorriso nos lábios e complementava que as amava como se fossem minhas.

O meu desejo era que, por algum milagre, em vez de filhas de Mike, Nina e Lila fossem minhas, mas como sabia que isto não era possível, eu me esforçava para ser o melhor e mais legal tio, e tentar preencher a falta que elas sentiam da convivência com o pai.

E eu estava fazendo o meu melhor.

...

Era noite de quinta-feira e como Bella e Rose foram convidadas para um _happy hour_ com as amigas da época da faculdade, eu e Emmett ficaríamos com as gêmeas em minha casa.

Naquela tarde, Bella foi pegar a dupla na escola e me disse que ia ficar um pouquinho com elas enquanto se arrumava para sair, então aproveitei a folga para ir ao mercado e reabastecer a dispensa com as guloseimas prediletas das minhas pequeninas e também comprar alguns DVDs novos para elas.

Às oito horas em ponto, eu e Emmett já estávamos à postos para a maratona que seria a nossa noite, quando a porta do meu apartamento se abriu e Nina e Lila entraram correndo.

– Tio Eddie, chegamos! – Nina foi a primeira a se jogar nos meus braços e a me dar um beijo.

– Boa noite tio – Lila também me deu um abraço apertado e beijo na bochecha.

– Boa noite princesas. – as abracei com força – Tem surpresa para vocês no sofá. O tio comprou filmes novos!

– Legal! – elas gritaram e dispararam a correr pela sala pegando as sacolinhas de presente sentando-se no sofá da sala.

– Boa noite meu amor – Eu avistei Bella parada na porta de casa, sorrindo para mim – Conseguiu fazer o que queria com as meninas?

– Mais ou menos. Brinquei um pouquinho com elas e consegui dar banho em Lila, mas a sapequinha da Nina começou a correr pela casa e você sabe como é... Me molhei toda tentando colocá-la embaixo do chuveiro, mas não adiantou nada porque ela fugiu de mim outra vez – Bella deu uma risadinha e eu balancei a cabeça também rindo.

Uma das coisas de Nina menos gostava era tomar banho. Todo dia era uma luta para colocá-la no chuveiro.

– Então banho na porquinha da Nina – falei – Mais alguma coisa?

– E também dê o jantar delas pois nenhum das duas quis comer em casa. Elas querem tomar aquela sopa que você faz. E também não deixe que elas durmam muito tarde, senão amanhã vão dar trabalho para acordar na hora da escola... – ela fez uma cara pensativa e depois abriu um sorriso – Acho que não tenho mais recomendações.

– Sem problemas Bella – repassei minhas atribuições – Banho em Nina, sopa para as duas e nada de dormir muito tarde – a abracei e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça - Não se preocupe porque eu darei conta de tudo.

– Mais tarde venho pra cá... – ela me apertou entre seus braços mais forte – Me espere...

– Estarei te esperando amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e a soltei – Divirta-se...

– Vou me divertir – ela encostou os lábios nos meus, deu uma piscadela e saiu animada.

Assim que Bella se foi, dei ao Emmett a difícil missão de levar a porquinha para o banho e fui para cozinha preparar a sopa delas. De lá fiquei observando como o grandão resolveria a parada com Nina.

As meninas estavam no sofá assistindo TV e Emmett entrou na sala feito um furacão, pegando a menina que estava de vestido amarelo pela mão.

– Venha comigo, Nina. – disse tentando puxar a pequena do sofá – Sua mãe disse que você ainda tem que tomar banho.

– Eu sou a Lila, tio Emmy. – a menininha não tirou nem os olhos da TV. – E você está me atrapalhando.

– Ah me desculpe, então. - largou o braço dela e pegou a outra, de vestido laranja - Então vem você para o chuveiro.

–Mas eu já tomei banho em casa, tio Emmy – a pequenininha resmungou.

– Não tomou nada princesa. – ele falou em tom sabichão - Sua mãe disse que você fugiu do banho.

–A mamãe disse que a Nina fugiu do banho. – ela falou fazendo biquinho e tirando a mão de Emmett do seu braço.

– Então... – o grandão segurou o braço dela mais uma vez.

– Eu sou a Lila, tio Emm – a pequena revirou os olhos – E eu já tomei banho.

– Mas ela disse que é a Lila e você a Nina... – Emmett fez uma cara confusa e apontou para a outra menininha que estava sentada quietinha no canto do sofá.

– Não. Eu sou a Lila e ela é a Nina!

– Então venha cá Nina – Emmett pegou a pequena de vestido amarelo outra vez. – Vamos logo e não me enrole, sua porquinha.

– Tio Emmy, é ela a porquinha que não gosta de banho. – apontou para a irmã – Acredite em mim!

Emmett agarrou nos cabelos e os puxou um pouco, já desesperado.

– Eu não quero saber quem é a porquinha! – falou alto - Quero saber quem é a Nina!

– É ela! – uma apontou para a outra e deitaram no sofá rolando de rir.

– Estas meninas são umas terroristas! – o grandão falou ainda mais alto – Me salva Edward!

– Já estou indo Emm – desliguei o fogão e fui socorrer meu amigo das pestinhas que estavam enlouquecendo-o.

– Meninas, vamos parar de confundir o tio Emm? – entrei na sala e as duas se sentaram direitinho no sofá, me olhando assustadas - Desse jeito vocês vão deixá-lo louco e careca!

– Ele vai ficar lindão careca! – a sapequinha de vestido amarelo falou dando uma risadinha e eu a reconheci na hora.

– Ok porquinha, ele vai ficar lindão, já entendi – peguei Nina pelo braço e a coloquei de pé - Mas deixa de conversa e vai logo tomar banho.

– Já estou indo... – Nina, sabendo que a mim não conseguiria enganar, correu para o banheiro sem nem ao menos contestar.

– Cabeção, eu não entendo como você consegue... - Emmett olhou-me incrédulo - Como você faz para diferenciá-las?

– Não consigo explicar, Emm – dei um sorriso orgulhoso - Apenas sei... É intuitivo. E, além disto, vou te contar um segredo... – cheguei perto dele e sussurrei - O brinco da Nina é prateado e o da Lila é dourado.

– Hmm entendi... Tentar reconhecer as duas pelos brincos. – ele passou a me olhar sem parar e deu uma risadinha – Edward tem uma coisa que venho observando e que cada vez fica mais evidente. Esta sua ligação com estas meninas parece coisa de pai e filhas... E tem horas que eu olho para as duas pestinhas e vejo muito de você... Além daquilo. – ele apontou Lila comendo biscoito sentadinha no sofá enquanto não desgrudava os olhos da TV.

– O que tem Lila? – perguntei confuso.

– Edward, só você e a filha de Bella conseguem separar o recheio do biscoito desta maneira, observe.

Olhei para Lila e ela realmente tinha a mesma mania ao comer biscoito com recheio.

– Qual é cara? – estreitei os olhos para ele, ainda mais confuso com a sua constatação - Que conversa louca é esta?

– Vai negar que as filhas de Bella podem ser suas ao em vez de filhas do Mike? Veja os fatos, faça as contas. Edward. Você mesmo me disse que você e Bella tiveram uma tórrida noite de amor antes dela ir para a Alemanha. – ele fez uma cara séria - Na minha opinião estas meninas podem ser tão suas como de Mike.

– Emm, não brinca com uma coisa séria destas... – murmurei com a cabeça já cheia de pensamentos.

– Não estou brincando Edward. – ele tocou meu ombro - Desde que Bella voltou com estas duas meninas eu venho as observando sem falar nada, mas cara a cada dia fica mais evidente que elas podem ser suas. Se olharmos bem veremos como elas são parecidas com você tanto em algumas coisas na aparência, mas principalmente na maneira de agir, nas manias... Elas duas são a sua cópia no quesito manias esquisitas. Lila separa o biscoito como você e todas as duas tem horas que pegam no lápis daquela maneira torta que você também pegava quando era menor – deu um tapinha nas minhas costas - Pense nisto, meu amigo.

Minhas filhas? Nina e Lila podem ser minhas filhas?

Minha cabeça rodou ainda mais.

Impossível!

– Emm... – comecei a falar, mas ouvi a vozinha de Nina.

– Tio Eddie, vem ligar o chuveiro pra mim!

– Estou indo Nina! – gritei para ela, encerrando aquele assunto por enquanto e logo olhei para o meu amigo – Emmett tira aquele pacote de biscoito da mão de Lila, senão ela não janta e aproveita para arrumar a mesa. Só vou dar o banho de Nina e já volto para dar o jantar delas.

Com um sorrisinho sarcástico, Emmett balançou cabeça e eu corri para o banheiro para ajudar a pequenina.

Observando Nina tomar banho notei que ela tem uma mancha no bumbum igual a que eu tenho desde criança.

Como eu nunca tinha notado nada disto?

Como eu nunca tinha visto que Lila come biscoito como eu, que Nina tem uma mancha igual a minha?

Minhas filhas? Parecidas comigo?

Não pode ser... Isto é coisa da cabeça engenhosa do Emmett! Ele quer me deixar louco com suas teorias sem fundamento!

– Tio, já terminei – Nina falou e sorri, tirando este assunto da cabeça.

Enrolei a pequenina na toalha e a levei para seu quarto, a ajudando a vestir a roupa, passando perfume e penteando o cabelinho.

Depois de Nina cheirosa e arrumada, fomos para sala onde Lila já comia a sua sopa quietinha com Emmett. O grandão não voltou mais no assunto, mas ficou todo o tempo me observando e observando as meninas, até que elas terminaram a sopa e voltaram para a TV.

Ele queria achar mais semelhanças para me enlouquecer ainda mais?

–Bom, se você não precisar mais da minha ajuda eu estou indo – Emmett levantou da mesa e foi para a porta – Estou muito cansado, pois estas duas pestinhas sempre sugam todas as minhas energias.

– Pode ir Emm... Pra colocar pra dormir eu dou conta – o segui - Obrigada pela ajuda, amigo.

–Disponha sempre amigão – ele riu – E pense no que eu te disse. Eu acho que a minha desconfiança tem um fundo de verdade.

Assim que Emmett saiu, fui ao meu quarto e peguei um edredom para colocar no tapete da sala para que eu pudesse assistir TV com as meninas e não me preocupar se elas cairiam do sofá, caso pegássemos no sono esperando Bella.

– Duplinha do tio, vamos deitar todos juntos aqui para assistir a um dos filmes que o tio comprou para vocês? – mostrei o edredom para elas que pularam do sofá animadas.

– Oba! – gritaram juntas.

– Posso escolher o filme, tio? – Lila completou – Eu queria assistir _A Bela e a Fera._

– Você concorda com a escolha, Nina? – perguntei – Porque tem que ser um filme que as duas gostem.

– Concordo! – Nina deu pulinho – Eu posso arrumar o cobertor e as almofadas no chão com você, tio?

– Pode Nina! – concordei – Lila pega o DVD do filme e Nina me ajuda a arrumar o cobertor no chão.

As duas fizeram as suas atividades bem rapidinho e logo estávamos nós três deitados no chão assistindo ao filme e enquanto elas estavam concentradas nas aventuras de _Belle, Lumiere, Zip e companhia _todas as coisas que eu vinha ouvindo desde que retornei meu namoro com Bella e passei a conviver ainda mais com as meninas me vieram a mente.

_– Mas elas são a sua cara! Passariam perfeitamente como suas..._ – a mãe de uma colega falou quando eu lhe disse que as meninas não eram minhas e sim filhas da minha namorada.

_– Deus, como elas são parecidas com o pai..._ – uma senhora falou no Aquário de Honolulu quando eu consegui pegar as duas danadinhas que fugiam de mim.

_– Edward, só você e a filha de Bella conseguem separar o recheio do biscoito desta maneira, observe._ – meu amigo tinha acabado de me dizer.

Observei a dupla sonolenta e quietinha ao meu lado, e comecei a achar mais semelhanças. Os olhos... O formato do nariz... A maneira como Nina se aninhava nas almofadas, que me lembro ser bem parecida com a minha quando criança...

Estas meninas são minhas?

Não! Não podia ser... Elas eram filhas de Mike... Bella esteve casada por cinco infelizes anos com ele e tenho certeza de que se ela achasse que tinha alguma chance das meninas serem minhas, ela não teria ficado na Alemanha sofrendo da maneira que sofreu... Ela teria voltado para casa e me contado tudo...

Estas semelhanças todas eram ilusão da minha cabeça, provocadas pele discurso sem noção do meu amigo.

Eu não podia ter estes pensamentos...

Pensei mais um pouco e acabei relembrando a noite linda que eu tive com Bella na véspera do seu casamento com Mike.

Aquela noite linda e louca que eu tinha guardado no fundo da minha mente cada minuto... Cada beijo, cada sensação.

E me lembro de não termos nos protegido... Bella me pediu para não usar o preservativo. Ela queria que a nossa noite fosse plena.

Eu precisava perguntar algumas coisas a Bella e dependendo das suas respostas, a possibilidade poderia existir sim.

Nina e Lila poderiam ser minhas filhas.

Mais um sonho louco meu poderia ser verdade?

Pensei, pensei, até que adormeci.

– Edward, porque você deixa que estas meninas façam o que querem de você? – a voz de Bella me acordou.

Abri meus olhos e olhei das duas pequenininhas enroscadas em mim, para Bella em minha frente, linda de braços cruzados e um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Oi meu amor... – me soltei delicadamente das meninas e sentei no tapete – Chegou cedo... A noite não foi boa?

– Foi boa sim – ela olhou o relógio – E eu não cheguei nem tão cedo. É quase duas da manhã, Edward.

– Então peguei no sono mesmo... – me espreguicei e olhei as duas fofinhas adormecidas - Quando deitei aqui com as meninas não eram nem dez da noite.

– Vocês estavam tão lindos dormindo enroscadinhos... Deveria ter tirado uma foto.

– Da próxima vez se lembre... Queria ter eternizado este momento – me levantei do chão, fui para seu lado e lhe dei um beijo comportado - Vamos colocar as meninas no quarto delas e depois conversar um pouquinho?

– Vamos sim... Tenho que te contar como foi a noite.

Nos abaixamos para pegar as meninas no edredom e logo depois estávamos colocando as duas em suas camas e dando os beijinhos de boa noite.

– As duas danadinhas se comportaram na minha ausência? – Bella me perguntou assim que apagamos a luz e saímos do quarto.

– Se comportaram daquela maneira que você já conhece... Nina aprontando das dela e Lila quietinha no canto dela.

Bella riu

– Como sempre...

– Como sempre. – segurei a sua mão e a levei até o sofá da sala.

Tinha que fazer logo as minhas perguntas e tirar as minhas duvidas, senão iria enlouquecer!

– O que está acontecendo? – ela se aconchegou em meus braços - Porque você está tenso desta maneira?

Bella me conhecia bem. Não dava para esconder nada dela.

– Tem algo que quero conversar com você... – respirei fundo - Queria te fazer umas perguntas.

– Diga... – ela sentou-se direito e olhou para mim – Pergunte o que quiser

– Bella, você engravidou logo após o casamento? – disparei de uma vez, fazendo uma cara séria e concentrada - As meninas, apesar de gêmeas, nasceram no tempo certo?

– Elas nasceram com 33, quase 34 semanas... Mais tempo que o correto para caso de múltiplos. Eu agüentei bastante tempo e fiquei enorme no final da gravidez. – ela sorriu – Eu parecia uma nave espacial... E sim, eu engravidei na época que me casei.

– Então você tinha parado com o anticoncepcional um pouco antes do casamento? – mais uma peça se encaixava no quebra-cabeça.

A possibilidade de eu ser o pai das meninas crescia.

– Sim... Eu tinha parado com o anticoncepcional porque estava me sentindo estranha com o novo que me foi receitado naquela época... Ia voltar logo quando chegasse na Alemanha, mas quando fui à médica para ela me receitar um novo, eu já estava grávida. – mais um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios - Ela ainda brincou comigo dizendo que eu devo ter engravidado na noite de núpcias... Por que estas perguntas todas?

Tomando uma longa respiração e pegando suas mãos nas minhas, fiz a mais importante pergunta.

– Bella, você se lembra da nossa ultima noite juntos antes de você casar?

Bella deu uma risadinha e permaneceu calada por um momento, me deixando cada vez mais nervoso.

– Lembro daquela noite sim... Lembro de algumas coisas... De beber vinho... De te ver na minha porta em Berkeley... De estar com você, aqui neste apartamento... No seu quarto... – finalmente falou uma cara pensativa e depois arregalou os olhos.

Ela tinha entendido o que eu queria lhe dizer.

– Não! – ela exclamou e me olhou alarmada – Não pode ser... Não, Não... – passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa - Impossível... Eu nunca... As meninas... E se... Minhas filhas... Suas... Não... – balançou a cabeça.

– Tem esta possibilidade Bella? – praticamente gritei de tanta agonia - Me diga a verdade! – cheguei mais perto dela - Eu preciso saber se Nina e Lila podem ser minhas filhas!

Bella piscou os olhos algumas vezes e se apoiou no encosto do sofá.

– Eu acho que vou desmaiar... – ela sussurrou com o olhar perdido.

E estas foram as suas ultimas palavras antes de cair desfalecida em meus braços.


	34. Chapter 33

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap.34 - Choque de Realidade<strong>

– Bella! – olhei para o rosto pálido da minha garota que estava desacordada em meus braços – Meu amor, acorda!

Nada. Ela nem se mexeu.

Fiz com que ela deitasse no sofá e acariciei seus cabelos e seu rosto enquanto esperava que ela finalmente despertasse.

Por alguns momentos fiquei apenas a observando e um pouco depois ela se mexeu um pouco e deu um longo suspiro.

– Bella, por favor... Acorde... – pedi mais uma vez e ela abriu os olhos, me olhando perdida.

– Está tudo bem? – a ajudei a sentar enquanto a cor voltava ao seu rosto

–Eu não... Eu não... – ela balbuciou ainda um pouco desorientada – Edward... Eu não sabia...

– Calma meu amor... – puxei seu corpo para o meu e a embalei no meu colo – Fiquei calma...

– Eu... Eu nunca desconfiei... – ela voltou a falar com algumas lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

– Eu entendi Bella... fica calma – a abracei com força – Eu sei que você nunca me enganaria.

Bella disparou a chorar e ficamos por um tempo abraçados enquanto embalava Bella em meus braços como um bebe e falava palavras de apoio em seu ouvido.

– Minhas filhas... Suas... Como? - ela fungou e tossiu um pouco - Como eu nunca pensei nisto?

– Respira Bella... Tenha calma.

Ela ainda chorou mais um pouco e eu esperei que ela se acalmasse, pacientemente apertando-a entre meus braços.

Estava sendo doce com ela, mas por dentro estava fervilhando. Precisava saber logo da verdade.

Precisava dar fim ao aperto que estava sentindo em meu peito desde que me dei conta de que o que Emmett me disse tinha uma grande chance de ser verdade.

Eu sempre achei as meninas um pouco parecidas comigo: Branquinhas, de olhos verdes, os cabelos castanhos claros, mas eu sou um pouco parecido com Bella. Eu tenho o mesmo tipo físico parecido de Mike.

Mas os gestos delas... A marquinha de nascença de Nina... Isto é bem diferente.

– Edward... De... De onde você tirou esta desconfiança?

Bem mais calma, Bella, se separou de mim, sentando-se na minha frente e me olhando nos olhos.

– Foi uma conversa que tive mais cedo com Emmett... Enquanto tomávamos conta das meninas, ele me disse algumas coisas, me mostrou algumas reações delas... – comecei a explicar as fontes das minhas desconfianças - Lila come biscoito como eu, separando o recheio do resto do biscoito! E Nina dormindo, é exatamente igual a mim quando criança. – continuei tentando falar pausadamente para que Bella entendesse o meu ponto de vista - Sei que isto não diz muita coisa, mas elas têm algumas atitudes que realmente se parecem com as minhas, além de que, se formos analisar bem, elas também são fisicamente parecidas comigo e Nina tem até uma marca no bumbum igual a minha. – conclui - Existe esta possibilidade, Bella? Existe a possibilidade de Nina e Lila serem minhas filhas?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu pensativa por um momento.

– Aquela noite sempre foi um pensamento confuso na minha cabeça... – ela me olhou de relance - Eu não me lembro de muita coisa... Você mesmo sabe que eu tinha bebido além da conta e estava muito desorientada. Só lembro-me de estar com você, que fizemos amor...

– E nós não usamos nenhuma proteção... – completei a sua frase - Você me pediu para não usar, Bella...

Ela voltou a se calar, olhando para as suas mãos.

– Existe a possibilidade? – perguntei mais uma vez – As meninas podem ser minhas filhas?

Bella suspirou, balançou a cabeça e peguei as suas mãos fazendo com que finalmente voltasse a olhar para mim.

– Me diga a verdade, meu amor... Eu preciso saber.

– Existe sim... Uma possibilidade grande. – respondeu baixinho – Se nós não usamos proteção, eu posso ter engravidado naquela noite... As meninas podem ser suas filhas, sem dúvidas.

Minha cabeça rodava sem parar.

Minhas filhas... Nina e Lila podem ser minhas filhas!

Isto é maravilhoso! Isto é mais do que eu poderia pedir, do que eu poderia sonhar!

– Então eu posso ser realmente o pai delas? – soltei um suspiro – Minhas princesinhas, minhas de verdade? – maravilhado com a constatação, pisquei os olhos e mirei a expressão apavorada que Bella trazia no rosto.

Tão apavorada quanto a minha também deveria estar.

– Sim, Edward... Podem ser...

– E isto nunca passou por sua cabeça? Você nunca desconfiou que houvesse outra possibilidade para a sua gravidez?

– Não... Eu nunca pensei... Para mim nunca existiu outra possibilidade a não ser eu estar grávida do meu marido, do homem errado que eu escolhi me casar – ela falou séria, como se tentasse absorver todas as informações a pouco recebidas - Nós ficamos juntos apenas uma noite, Edward. – um sorriso tímido surgiu nos seus lábios- A mais maravilhosa e confusa noite da minha vida. É claro que eu desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes, que eu não tivesse te abandonado e que as minhas filhas fossem frutos do nosso casamento feliz, mas para mim isto nunca passou de um sonho.

Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos. Ainda era tudo muito confuso para mim.

Minhas... Minhas filhas...

Minha Lila, Minha Nina.

Parecia que eu estava vivendo uma realidade paralela.

– Eu juro que não sabia de nada. Eu não te enganei... Eu não faria uma coisa destas – a voz chorosa e mãos delicadas de Bella em meu ombros me fizeram abrir os olhos outra vez - Se eu soubesse, se eu sequer desconfiasse teria lhe contado assim que confirmei a gravidez. E para o Mike também. Mesmo que meu casamento tivesse dado certo, que eu fosse muito feliz com o meu marido, eu jamais negaria a você o direito a paternidade. Eu nunca iria enganar meu marido, fazendo-o criar sem saber as filhas de outro homem. Eu era imatura sim, mas nunca fui cruel!

Saindo no estado letárgico que eu estava, tentei raciocinar.

Se tinha a possibilidade das gêmeas serem minhas de verdade, eu queria saber logo.

Eu queria participar da vidinha delas... Eu queria também que elas soubessem da verdade.

– Disto eu sei Bella... – a acalmei, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo na testa - Eu confio em você... Eu confio que você não me enganaria, mas sendo assim, precisamos fazer um exame de DNA para tirar esta dúvida... Se as meninas forem minhas filhas eu já perdi muitos momentos importantes. A gravidez, o nascimento, os primeiros passos e palavras... Se eu for realmente o pai delas não quero perder nem mais um dia.

– Edward, você já desempenha o papel de pai na vida da Nina e da Lila. Elas te amam como se fossem suas filhas de verdade... Tenho certeza que você é muito importante para elas.

– E se elas forem minhas filhas de verdade Bella? Elas têm o direito de saber e eu também. Faço questão de ter certeza. E se o exame confirmar nossas suspeitas, quero que elas saibam logo a verdade.

– Temos que ir com calma... Temos que pensar antes... Ainda é muito confuso... – ela falou pausadamente e colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto, me olhando firme - Nina e Lila conhecem Mike como pai, e apesar de todos os defeitos, ele tentou ser um bom pai na presença delas e não posso de uma hora para outra dizer que o pai delas pode seroutro homem, mesmo que seja você. Eu tenho medo que isto possa confundir muito a cabecinha das minhas filhas. Você entende?

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam de uma maneira diferente. Era seu instinto de mãe falando mais forte.

Ela queria proteger as filhas de qualquer maneira.

– Claro que entendo Bella... Temos que proteger as nossas meninas – alisei sua bochecha - Vamos agir com calma... Vamos fazer o exame de DNA e se ficar provado que as gêmeas são minhas filhas então nós encontraremos uma maneira delicada de contar isso para as meninas, sem traumas.

– Tenho que conversar logo com meu pai e contar estas desconfianças a ele... Se as meninas forem suas, acho que terei grandes problemas com Mike. Ele não vai aceitar nenhum tipo de explicação, eu sei que ele não vai...

– Tenha calma... Para isto você terá o meu apoio incondicional. Nós vamos achar uma maneira, te prometo...

– Eu sei disto meu amor... Eu sei que sempre poderei contar com você.

Esquecendo um pouco os dramas que certamente acompanhariam a nossa descoberta, voltei a puxar Bella para meus braços e abraçado a ela curti a perspectiva maravilhosa que nos foi apresentada nesta noite.

Nina e Lila nossas! Nossas filhinhas lindas!

A nossa verdadeira família, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, sem Mike a nos assombrar.

Apenas eu, a minha Bella e as nossas meninas.

– Quando eu achava que nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que estar com você, vem esta possibilidade maravilhosa... Uma família de verdade... A nossa família, Bella – beijando seu rosto sem parar, verbalizei meus sentimentos e a minha felicidade.

– Nina e Lila nossas filhas... – ela murmurou, colando o rosto em meu pescoço - Suas filhas... Será maravilhoso.

– Será a realização de um sonho... Nada no mundo será melhor do que as minhas princesinhas serem minhas de verdade. – alisei suas costas - Será que elas são o fruto daquela nossa noite tão louca e tão especial?

– Espero que sim. - ela beijou o meu pescoço - Realmente espero que sim...

E assim passamos um bom tempo da nossa noite, no sofá da sala, entre carinhos e planos para um futuro mais feliz.

...

Colocando a nossa cabeça no lugar, após o turbilhão de emoções que foi a nossa descoberta, começamos a tomar algumas providências práticas como pesquisar clínicas e se precisaríamos de algum tipo de autorização para fazer o exame de DNA, além do mais difícil, que foi contarmos um pouco sobre as nossas suspeitas ao senador Charlie Swan.

O pai de Bella se mostrou bastante preocupado com as poucas informações recebidas e achou por bem vir a San Francisco para conversar conosco pessoalmente.

Desde que descobrimos a possibilidade de Nina e Lila serem minhas filhas, fizemos o nosso melhor para que elas não desconfiassem que houvesse alguma coisa errada acontecendo e o nosso plano realmente deu certo, pois elas continuaram a agir como sempre, cada dia mais apegadas a mim e também empolgadas com a visita que receberiam do pai e da avó.

A cada dia amava mais aquelas duas criaturinhas lindas e sentia o amor mais verdadeiro e puro crescer dentro de mim, além da esperança que elas fossem os lindos frutos da minha noite apaixonada com Bella.

Fizemos algumas contas. Revimos fatos e realmente, havia uma grande possibilidade delas serem minhas. Passei a observá-las mais atentamente e a cada dia descobria algo novo. Fosse um gesto, fosse um traço na aparência e isto me dava esperanças, mas como Emmett tinha me dito, elas poderiam ser tão minhas como de Mike e apesar de todas as evidências e semelhanças que estávamos encontrando, a chance de que elas fosses do ex-marido de Bella eram muito maiores, eu não podia esquecer disto.

Eu tinha que manter realista para não me decepcionar.

Bella não queria que mais ninguém soubesse da nossa desconfiança até termos uma resposta concreta, mas precisando dividir nossa angustia e aflições, chamamos Rose e Emmett para um jantar em nossa casa e nesta ocasião contamos para eles todas as nossas descobertas e teorias.

Eles eram os nossos melhores amigos e tínhamos certeza, nunca nos julgariam por nada de inconseqüente ou errado que fizemos no nosso passado.

– Que confusão amiga... – Rose murmurou parecendo estar em choque - O que vocês pretendem fazer agora?

– Por enquanto não temos muito o que fazer. Mike está vindo visitar as meninas e meu pai prometeu que viria também para me dar apoio, caso eu precise. – Bella respondeu em um tom calmo – Agora é só esperar esta visita e depois ver o que vai acontecer.

– Também vamos aproveitar que as meninas vão viajar com o pai para nos reunir com o senador Swan, explicar toda a situação com calma e pedir orientação quanto o certo a fazer. Até agora apenas sabemos que vamos ter que fazer um exame de DNA e a partir do resultado teremos que tomar as providências necessárias – expliquei.

– Esta é uma boa decisão. – Rose refletiu - O tio Charlie é a melhor pessoa para ajudá-los neste momento pois ele tem muito conhecimento sobre as leis e estas coisas, mas saibam que vocês podem contar conosco para o que precisarem.

– Eu sei disto amiga – Bella sorriu - Obrigada por não nos julgar.

– Nós nunca faríamos uma coisa destas, Bella, você sabe disto – Rose deu um sorriso amistoso – Amigos são feitos para apoiar.

– Apoiar até uma loucura destas... Só vocês dois mesmo para precisarem de ajuda para começarem a desconfiar da paternidade das terroristas mirins – Emmett bateu em meu ombro - Então eu estava certo nas minhas suspeitas e vocês deveriam me agradecer por ser tão inteligente e desvendar este grande mistério – deu uma das suas gargalhadas.

– Obrigada Emm. – Bella falou em tom de deboche – Sua ajuda foi vital para nós dois, tão distraídos e menos inteligentes que você.

– Nina e Lila filhas de Edward... - Emmett piscou o olho para nós dois e disparou um dos seus discursos - É cabeção... Duas filhas de uma vez não foi nada mal para quem foi o ultimo virgem da faculdade... Você até que fez o seu trabalho direitinho. – continuou tirando sarro, bem à sua maneira brincalhona e depois virou para Rose - Desta vez Edward e Bella ganharam de nós, mas não por muito tempo pois em vez de gêmeos, vamos produzir lindos trigêmeos ou até quadrigêmeos, não é Rose? E acho que podemos começar a treinar agora... É só conseguir nos livrar destes dois. – ele abraçou a namorada.

Rose revirou os olhos e deu um tapa em Emmett, nos fazendo rir e esquecer por um tempinho os nossos problemas.

...

Os preparativos para a visita de Mike continuaram e depois de algumas semanas, ele chegou aos Estados Unidos com a sua mãe, deixando as meninas muito animadas com a sua visita.

Ao ver a felicidade das pequenas cheguei a conclusão que Bella tinha razão em seu discurso de agir com calma: Se elas forem minhas teremos que trabalhar bem para que elas entendam todas as mudanças que irão ocorrer pois deixarão de ter uma família que, bem ou mal, sempre foi referencia para elas.

No dia da chegada, Bella levou as meninas para encontrar Mike em um restaurante e eles tiveram uma breve conversa onde ficou acertado os últimos detalhes da viagem que ele faria com as duas à Los Angeles por uma semana.

Assim que Bella retornou para casa, ela me contou que a conversa foi tranqüila e que seu ex-marido disse que estava feliz por ela estar bem ao meu lado e por, assim como ele, ela estar podendo assumir o amor da sua vida.

Naquela noite, nos preparando para o período longe das nossas meninas, ficamos todos juntos, comendo pipoca, assistindo a um filme até tarde e por um pedido das gêmeas, acabamos por dormir juntos na cama de Bella, um emaranhado de penas e braços.

Uma família feliz. Uma família que poderia ser minha.

Na manhã seguinte, Nina e Lila estavam prontas e saltitantes no playgroud do prédio, esperando a hora que o pai iria buscá-las quando um carro parou em frente ao portão e uma senhora muito elegante chamou pelo nome delas.

– O papai e a vovó chegaram, vamos irmã! – Nina gritou assim que avistou a avó parada – Vamos logo passear!

As duas pegaram as suas mochilas, colocaram nas costas e começaram a correr em direção ao portão.

– Hey mocinhas, esperem um pouco... – Bella falou, fazendo com que elas parassem - Tenho algumas coisas a falar ainda e você precisam se despedir de mim e do tio Edward antes de ir – pegou as mãozinhas das duas e as trouxe para junto de mim - Se comportem com o papai e a vovó, sejam estas meninas lindas e obedientes de sempre.

– Eu vou me comportar, eu prometo mamãe – Lila falou.

– Nina, por favor não apronte das suas. – Bella advertiu a mais sapeca das gêmeas - Não deixe a vovó Claire louca de preocupação e não tente brincar de confundir o papai.

– Eu vou ficar quietinha, prometo mamãe – a pequenina respondeu.

– Eu amo vocês minhas princesinhas. – Bella as abraçou – A mamãe vai ficar com saudades de vocês, minhas sapecas.

– Nós também mamãe. – elas responderam juntas e sapecaram muitos beijinhos a bochecha de Bella.

– Boa viagem bonequinhas do tio – me abaixei e elas pularam no meu colo me enchendo de beijos e abraços apertados – Vou sentir saudades também.

– Tchau mamãe... Tchau tio Eddie.

Bella entregou as meninas à avó e eu fiquei observando de longe enquanto elas entravam no carro e partiam para as férias com o suposto pai.

Isto me dava um aperto no peito, pois desde que elas entraram como dois furacões na minha vida eu nunca passei nem um dia longe delas.

– Agora que as meninas já foram, vamos ter que enfrentar e nos explicar ao senador Swan... – pouco depois Bella suspirou, me abraçando – Vamos ligar para ele para saber se ele pode nos atender agora.

– Tenha calma meu amor... Tenho certeza que seu pai será compreensivo e vai nos ajudar muito. Tentei tranqüilizá-la, mesmo não estando muito confortável em ter que enfrentar o meu sogro.

Como planejando, aproveitamos a viagem das meninas para termos uma reunião com o senador Charlie Swan e com a sua ajuda decidir quais atitudes tomar quanto a pesquisa da paternidade e também para saber o real motivo da visita de Mike. O pai de Bella não estava com uma cara muito boa quando nos recebeu no hotel em que estava hospedado.

Ele parecia bastante preocupado.

– Pai, me fala a verdade sobre as intenções de Mike... – Bella perguntou aflita - Ontem tive uma conversa com ele e ele me pareceu bem, mas desconfio das suas boas intenções, tenho medo do que ele possa fazer.

– Ele veio em missão de paz, filha – o Sr. Swan falou em um tem calmo - Eu conversei com o pai dele algumas vezes e posso afirmar que Mike apenas quer retomar o contato com as filhas, sem ser mais presente na vida delas.

– Tem certeza, pai? Eu tenho medo que ele esteja tentando alguma coisa a mais. Tenho medo que ele queira levar minhas filhas para a Alemanha.

– Fique tranqüila Bella. O Sr. Newton quer mudar a imagem do filho a qualquer custo depois do escândalo que foi a separação de vocês e esta nova imagem prevê ele ser um bom pai e ter mais contato com as filhas. Além disto, você sabe que eu nunca deixaria que ele viajasse com as minhas netinhas se não tivesse precavido e ciente das suas intenções. Esta viagem das meninas com Mike é o menor dos seus problemas. – sua expressão se fechou e ele olhou firme para mim e para Bella – Agora vocês dois me contem direitinho esta história das meninas poderem ser filhas de Edward. Isto sim está me preocupando muito.

A hora de contar a verdade ao pai de Bella tinha chegado e não poderíamos mais fugir nesta nossa responsabilidade.

Teríamos que confessar a ele o nosso deslize na véspera do casamento de Bella e que aquele momento de paixão incontida poderia ter gerado Nina e Lila.

Teríamos que confessar que havia uma grande chance das gêmeas não terem sido geradas do casamento de Bella.

Juntos, narramos um pouco do que tinha acontecido nos meses que antecederam a ida de Bella para a Alemanha, o quanto ainda nos gostávamos e também a nossa noite em meu apartamento naquele dia de janeiro do ano de 2005 e a cara que Charlie fazia ia piorando a cada momento.

– Resumindo pai, na véspera do meu casamento, quando sumi, eu estava com Edward, no apartamento dele – ela olhou para mim e deu um sorrisinho - E nós nos despedimos de uma maneira um pouco intima... Eu não quero entrar em detalhes, mas posso ter engravidado sim naquela noite e as meninas podem ser tanto filhas de Edward como de Mike.

– Já entendi a maneira intima Bella. Não preciso de detalhes – ele falou irritado - Vocês nunca se deram conta que uma noite poderia causar isto? Vocês não eram crianças irresponsáveis!

– Sr. Swan, não tinha como saber com certeza... – eu tentei falar e nos defender das acusações feitas, mas Bella me interrompeu.

– Deixe que eu resolvo isto, Edward – ela tomou a frente e passou a falar sem para - Pai, a culpa é toda minha, eu que fui embora. Se alguém tinha que desconfiar de alguma coisa, esta pessoa era eu e não Edward, que ficou aqui nos Estados Unidos sem noticias minhas. Se tem algum irresponsável nesta história toda, esta pessoa sou eu que, admito, não tinha a mínima idéia que pudesse ter engravidado de Edward em vez do meu marido.

Charlie coçou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro

– Bella, eu pensei que a minha fase de problemas com você já tinha acabado e você agora me vem com esta bomba?

– Pai, desculpa. Eu não sabia mesmo...

Charlie voltou a suspirar e nos olhou sério.

– Já que existe mesmo esta grande possibilidade de Edward ser pai das minhas netas, acho melhor pesquisarmos e tirarmos esta história a limpo o mais rápido possível. Há muitas pessoas envolvidas e este é um assunto muito sério.

– Nós vamos fazer o exame de DNA o quanto antes, Sr. Swan. – prometi – Estávamos esperando apenas algumas orientações do senhor.

Charlie nos alertou de algumas hipóteses que poderiam surgir com esta investigação de paternidade, como Mike entrar na justiça pela guarda, se as gêmeas forem dele, e se não forem, a possibilidade dele processar Bella.

– Ele não vai querer viver com a humilhação de ter sido enganado por estes anos... E lembre-se Bella, apesar de Mike atualmente não ter esta idéia em mente, que as meninas nasceram na Alemanha e ele é cidadão alemão. Apesar de eu achar que as chances de ele conseguir a guarda das meninas é relativamente pequena pois temos provas que ele te maltratava, que ele te traiu durante o período do casamento, além das muitas testemunhas que assistiram àquela briga durante a festa de aniversário das meninas, seria um desgaste para todos, principalmente para Alicia e Melanie e uma grande batalha judicial.

Bella arregalou os olhos, e eu apertei suas mãos.

Não! Ninguém tiraria Nina e Lila de Bella. Mesmo que elas não fossem minhas filhas eu lutaria até o fim para mantê-las conosco.

Eu não desistiria. Eu não deixaria que as minhas meninas fossem levadas para longe.

– Vamos fazer este exame logo que as meninas voltem das férias com Mike. Vamos tirar esta dúvida, de uma vez por todas, para podermos resolver as nossas vidas, meu amor.


	35. Chapter 34

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap. 35 - Um pouco mais perto da verdade<strong>

Os nossos dias sem a companhia de Nina e Lila passaram rápidos. Com a ajuda do Senador Swan, aproveitamos os dias menos atribulados para fazer pesquisas sobre clinicas especializadas em exames genéticos e no dia seguinte à volta das gêmeas para casa, fomos ao consultório do Dr. Andrew Walter, que era o mais conceituado geneticista da região, para fazermos o teste que mudaria as nossas vidas.

Assim que nos instalamos na recepção do consultório, sacamos da sacola as revistinhas de colorir que compramos para distrair as meninas durante a espera e as colocamos na mesinha da área infantil, sentando no sofá ao lado.

Enquanto estávamos nos arrumando para sair, explicamos a elas que era preciso ir ao medico para saber de uma coisa muito importante. Todos nós iríamos tirar um pouquinho de sangue para o médico poder saber se podíamos ser uma família de verdade, se eu podia ser o papai delas também.

Elas ficaram muito empolgadas com a noticia e nos encheram de perguntas e enquanto explicávamos todo o procedimento do exame, dissemos a elas que este era um segredo só nosso e elas não podiam falar isto para ninguém.

– Mamãe, _a gente _não pode contar nem pro vovô Charlie? – Nina parou de pintar por um momento – Nem pro papai Mike?

– Não Nina... Você não pode contar.

– Nem pra tia Rose e pro tio Emmy, mamãe? – ela tentou.

– Não filha... Agora não pode contar a ninguém – Bella explicou mais uma vez – Depois que o médico der o papel falando se o tio Edward pode ser o papai de vocês, aí vocês podem contar para todo o mundo.

– A gente vai ter dois papais! – Lila foi contando nos dedinhos, animada – E a gente tem duas casas... A nossa casa com a mamãe e a nossa outra casa que é do Tio Eddie... Isto é tão legal!

– Você gosta de ter duas casas, Lila? – entrei na conversa e ela afirmou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo – E você vai gostar de ter dois papais?

– Eu vou adorar! – falou desta vez – Por que eu te adoro, tio Eddie fofinho!

Nina me olhou e cutucando a mãe, perguntou.

– Mamãe, eu e Lila _tem_ tudo dois porque a gente é duas?

– Não, filha. – Bella riu da pergunta fofa - Vocês têm tudo em dobro porque são garotinhas muito especiais e também muito amadas. A mamãe ama vocês, o papai também. E também tem o tio Edward, a tia Rose e o Tio Emmett.

– Além do vovô Charlie, da Vovó Claire e até o vovô Michael, apesar de ter uma cara de mau. – Nina complementou.

– Isto mesmo minhas filhas... Vocês têm muitas pessoas que as amam e só querem o bem de vocês.

Elas sorriram satisfeitas com as respostas e pegaram seus livrinhos, voltando, mais uma vez, a concentração para a pintura.

Ficamos quietos por um momento, tensos com a situação que estávamos passando e imersos em nossos pensamentos, enquanto as observávamos, mas as meninas não nos deixavam parados por muito tempo, logo deixando as revistinhas de colorir e querendo outra atividade.

– Aqui está chato... – Nina largou o lápis de cor que tinha na mão e resmungou - Queria brincar de alguma coisa, mas aqui não pode correr...

Bella soltou sua mão da minha e foi atender a pequenina.

– É filha, aqui tem que ficar quietinha. –deu um beijinho na cabecinha dela – Mas daqui a pouco o doutor nos chama e depois vamos para casa, a mamãe promete.

– Mas eu não quero mais esperar, mamãe! – ela bufou – Eu quero fazer alguma coisa legal!

– Então que tal _a gente fazer_ um jogo, Nina? – Lila largou a sua revista e foi para o lado da irmã – _A gente_ pergunta e a mamãe e o tio Eddie respondem, que tal?

– Vamos sim! – Nina bateu palminhas – Assim é legal!

– Um jogo de perguntas? – perguntei.

– É tio Eddie! Eu e Nina perguntamos coisas de quando vocês tinham cinco anos e vocês respondem _pra gente_ saber.

– Esta é uma boa idéia. – Bella riu – Já que não podem correr, vocês tagarelam sem parar.

– Perguntem então meninas! – complementei.

– Espera um pouquinho que _a gente _vai pensar em alguma pergunta – Nina puxou a irmã no canto e cochichou em seu ouvido.

– Tio Eddie, do que você gostava quando você tinha cinco anos? – Lila fez a primeira pergunta.

– Eu gostava de desenhar como você, Lila, mas também gostava de brincar no parquinho da escola. – respondi, mirando as carinhas satisfeitas que elas faziam.

– Você tinha medo de ir no balanço, tio Eddie? – Nina fez a pergunta - Por que eu não tenho medo, igual a mamãe me falou que não tem, mas a Lila não gosta de balanço.

– Eu tinha só um pouquinho de medo... Assim como a Lila tem só um pouquinho, não é Lila? – perguntei e ela assentiu e deu um sorrisinho.

– Você já gostava da mamãe quando ela era uma menininha do nosso tamanho? – Nina fez outra pergunta.

– Quando eu era do tamanho de vocês duas, eu ainda não conhecia sua mãe, mas quando ela era um pouquinho maior e nós fomos estudar na mesma escola, gostava sim. Ela era uma menininha legal.

Bella sorriu ao ouvir a minha resposta.

– A mamãe, além de legal, era bonita? – Lila perguntou desta vez.

– Sua mãe era linda... Assim como vocês – pisquei para ela, fazendo-a sorri ainda mais - Assim e também era muito levada.

– A mamãe fazia bobagens e levava broncas como eu? – Nina deu uma risadinha.

– Sua mãe era terrível, Nina – respondi em tom de confidência – E levava muitas broncas do vovô Charlie e também das professoras.

– É verdade mamãe? – Lila colocou a mãozinha na boca, surpresa.

– Sim filha, é verdade... Eu levava muitas broncas e o vovô Charlie ficava bem chateado comigo.

– Assim como você fica comigo quando eu faço besteira? – Nina riu outra vez, parecendo estar satisfeita em saber da época sapeca da mãe.

– Da mesma maneira. – Bella respondeu – Ele reclamava e dizia para eu não fazer besteira, mas não me deixava de castigo.

– Mamãe e o tio Eddie era bonito? – Lila fez a pergunta - Você gostava dele?

– Ele era lindo! – Bella pegou a minha mão e deu um beijinho - E eu gostava dele sim... Ele era o menino mais lindo e legal de todo o colégio, pena que naquele tempo eu não sabia disto direito...

Desta vez fui quem sorri com a resposta de Bella.

Será que nós teríamos dado certo se tivéssemos começado a namorar no tempo de colégio?

Nos distraímos com as muitas perguntas que elas continuaram a fazer sobre o tempo que estudamos juntos que eu quase não notei quando a atendente nos chamou para o exame.

– Edward Cullen e acompanhantes, sala 2 – a atendente nos chamou mais uma vez e eu levantei da poltrona.

– Chegou a nossa vez, princesas! – estendi a mão para elas, colocando-as de pé na minha frente – Vamos fazer nosso tão esperado exame!

Nina deu as mãos à Bella e saiu saltitante, mas Lila ficou quietinha nos olhando.

– Vamos filha, venha com a mamãe.

Olhei para a caretinha que a pequena fazia e a peguei no colo.

– Que cara é esta Lila?

– Tio Eddie, você está com medo de tirar sangue? – pega me perguntou tímida, me fazendo entender o seu problema.

A minha pequena estava com medo do exame.

– Eu não. – toquei o narizinho dela - Você está?

– Estou um pouquinho... Eu acho que não vou gostar de tirar sangue por que tem agulha, fura e dói...

– Dói um pouco, mas é bem pouquinho mesmo– falei a verdade – Mas o tio não vai soltar da sua mão, eu prometo.

Ela suspirou e apertou as mãozinhas no meu braço

– Então eu vou ficar no seu colo, viu tio?

– Está certo... A Nina faz o exame no colo da mamãe e você faz no meu, combinado?

– Combinado! – ela sorriu.

O exame de DNA foi algo rápido, onde as enfermeiras colheram sangue das gêmeas, meu e de Bella para análise, nos informando que o Dr. Walter nos avisaria quando o resultado estivesse pronto.

Nina foi toda corajosa deixando com que a enfermeira colhesse seu sangue sozinha e sem ao menos reclamar, mas Lila ficou o tempo todo em meu colo, chorou um pouquinho e fez manha, dizendo que o local da coleta estava doendo.

Assim que saímos do consultório, Bella parou para pegar as filhas no colo e veio para o meu lado.

– Meu amor, a sorte está lançada... – ela falou com a voz embargada, fazendo com que eu abraçasse as três bem forte, deixando que a emoção do momento também tomasse conta de mim.

– Espero que ela esteja ao nosso favor... Espero que este resultado seja positivo – falei e dei um beijinho em cada uma delas.

Nas minhas garotas favoritas.

...

Nos dias que se seguiram, conversamos sobre o nosso problema na escolinha das meninas, consultamos algumas psicólogas, Charlie contratou os melhores advogados para nos assessorar no que fosse preciso, e principalmente, estávamos cada vez mais, nos informando mais sobre casos parecidos com o nosso e como eles foram resolvidos. Todas as pesquisas e possibilidades estavam sendo levadas em conta e estávamos nos preparando para qualquer coisa que viesse acontecer.

As meninas estavam sendo acompanhadas tanto por uma psicóloga, como pela orientadora da escola e ainda que não soubessem o que estava acontecendo, elas tinham consciência que nada estava normal na vidinha delas.

Grandes mudanças estavam por vir, tanto elas sendo minhas filhas, como sendo Mike o pai delas.

Nossos amigos nos apoiavam de todas as maneiras, nos ajudando com as meninas, pesquisando conosco, tentando nos tranqüilizar e dizendo que tudo acabará bem, mas mesmo assim, eu e Bella estamos muito nervosos e apreensivos.

As meninas ficaram muito felizes com a visita do pai e o carinho da avó alemã, mas ficaram muito animadas por voltar para casa. Elas nos contaram que apesar do papai Mike ter sido muito legal e passeado bastante, elas sentiram muitas saudades nossas e estavam loucas para voltar.

Além da novidade sobre o passeio com Mike e sua mãe, elas também contaram muitas outras novidades e em uma das muitas conversas que tivemos elas acabaram contando que o papai ia se casar outra vez.

Bella ficou apreensiva com a notícia do casamento do ex-marido pois ficou pensando em como seria a relação das gêmeas com a madrasta, caso elas fossem filhas de Mike, se as meninas gostariam dela, se a nova esposa do pai as tratariam bem, dentre outras coisas, mas eu lhe disse que talvez fosse um alivio Mike estar se casando outra vez, pois formar uma nova família poderia amenizar a sua reação caso as meninas fossem realmente minhas.

Bella tinha uma grande mágoa dele por tudo o que tinha passado durante o casamento, mas no fundo não queria magoar Mike e até se sentia mal por ele. Por ele ter que levar aquela vida regrada, por ainda não ter conseguido ser feliz de verdade.

O senador Swan combinou com Bella para que não fosse falado com Mike sobre a paternidade das gêmeas até que tivéssemos o resultado do exame. Sob a sua orientação e dos advogados contratados, qualquer atitude só seria tomada depois que tivéssemos certeza das nossas desconfianças, apesar de já estarmos nos preparando para a confusão que seria a nossa vida depois que soubéssemos a verdade, qual fosse ela.

Tentamos levar os nossos dias normalmente, mas estávamos cada dia mais tensos, pois se Nina e Lila fossem minhas, teríamos uma longa batalha pela frente e se não fossem, teríamos que conviver com o fantasma de Mike Newton nos assombrando pelo resto das nossas vidas.

Apesar de tudo que ele disse ao senador Swan sobre os motivos para visitar as filhas, eu e Bella ainda não confiávamos nas boas intenções dele.

Ainda desconfiávamos que ele queria algo a mais.

Para descontrair, resolvemos fazer uma festa a fantasia para comemorar o aniversário das minhas menininhas e do amor da minha vida. Uma festa cuja preparação estava conseguindo que mudássemos o foco dos nossos problemas para algo mais divertido e relaxante.

Na véspera da festa, depois de colocarmos as serelepes para dormir, Bella e eu fomos para o nosso quarto e nos deitamos na cama como de costume, abracei a minha namorada, mantendo-a colada em meu corpo, enquanto respirava em seu cabelo, no nosso ritual preferido para a hora de dormir. Apesar desta estar sendo uma semana incomumente calma, depois de tantas preocupações, hoje pela manhã surgiu um assunto que eu teria que discutir com Bella.

– Meu amor... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus braços e ouvia seus suspiros satisfeitos.

– O que foi? – ela praticamente ronronou como uma gatinha, se aninhando mais contra meu corpo.

– Tenho uma coisa para conversar com você... Uma novidade que soube hoje pela manhã...

– É problema? – Bella mudou seu comportamento na hora e se virou para mim me olhando, tensa – Por que se for problema, nem quero saber – deu um risinho nervoso – Quero continuar os meus dias calmos como estão.

– Não é problema, te garanto – beijei a ponta do seu nariz - Só queria te avisar que minha mãe virá para o aniversário das meninas... Ela me ligou mais cedo falando que queria vir me ver e eu acabei falando da festa que daremos para as meninas amanhã – a expressão serena da minha Bella reapareceu e eu senti seu corpo relaxar - Ela disse que esta seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecer as duas menininhas de quem tanto falo e de te rever, então virá para cá amanhã no primeiro vôo a fim de também participar da festinha, tem algum problema?

– Não, Edward! Nenhum problema – seu sorriso lindo reapareceu depois de tantos dias - Isto é ótimo!

– Você gostou?

–Claro que sim... – continuou, empolgada - Queria mesmo ver a dona Beth e conversar com ela, e além do mais acho que em pouco tempo teremos que avisá-la que ela é avó de duas menininhas lindinhas e sapecas. É um prazer ter a mãe do meu futuro marido na festa das possíveis netas!

– Hummm... – a trouxe para ainda mais perto e passei o nariz em seu pescoço, provocando-a - Futuro marido? – beijei a pontinha da sua orelha – Possíveis netas? – passei para o ombro -Estou gostando do que estou ouvindo, minha Bella...

–E esta não é a verdade? – ela suspirou - Em poucos dias teremos certeza do que cada dia mais parece ser a verdade sobre as meninas e logo depois podemos nos casar e formar a família feliz que eu sempre sonhei...

– E eu mal posso esperar por isto... – falei feliz pelos seus planos - Mal posso esperar para ter a minha família oficialmente.

– Muito menos eu...Estou mais do que ansiosa para isto. - sem aviso, Bella girou seu corpo e apoiando os braços nas laterais da minha cabeça, passou a me beijar com paixão.

– Te amo, sabia? – ela sussurrou entre meus lábios – Te amo muito meu Edward...

– Sabia sim...- a abracei com força, passando as mãos por sua cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto – Assim como eu te amo e não consigo viver mais sem você...

–Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... – sua boca migrou para minha orelha – Meu Edward... Meu... Somente meu...

– Minha doce Bella... Minha feiticeira... - comecei a passear minhas mãos em suas costas, em sua cintura, sentindo, através da camisola de seda, as curvas perfeitas do seu corpo – O amor da minha vida...

Bella passou a beijar meu pescoço dando pequenas mordidinhas e respirando quente, me tirando a fala.

– Eu te quero Edward... – ela se afastou um pouco e me lançou um olhar travesso para logo depois descer com seus lábios e mão para o meu peito e barriga brincando com sua língua em meu umbigo e me fazendo arfar.

Ela estava me deixando louco, me acariciando com as mãos subindo e descendo sua boca por meu corpo, dando lambidas, chupões e pequenas mordidas.

Minhas mãos apertavam seu quadril o quanto podiam, subiam por suas costas por baixo da sua camisola enquanto ela voltava a me beijar forte, me alucinando e me provocando com suas mãos no elástico da minha boxer.

– Bella ... Amor ... - estava meio perdido nos meus gemidos e entre os beijos dela.

– Hmmm ... O que foi? - perguntou entre os beijos que me dava.

– Me deixa tirar essa camisola... Pare de me provocar...

Bella parou os beijos no mesmo momento e com um sorrisinho malvado foi me acariciando do meu peito até a boxer, roçando em meu membro e me deixando ainda mais louco.

– Deixa que eu começo então, amor – ajoelhando-se na cama, ela tirou minha boxer me dando beijos ao mesmo tempo que descia a peça, sempre perto mas não onde eu precisava, as vezes de boca aberta ou as vezes apenas respirando.

– Bellaaaaa... – praticamente gritei, tentando trazê-la de volta para mim -Você está me deixando louco... Quero você agora!

– Calma... – ela riu do meu desespero e se curvou para dar um beijinho em meu nariz – Tudo no seu tempo...

Após retirar a minha boxer completamente, ela levantou-se da cama e bem devagar se livrou da camisola e para me provocar mais ainda, da sua calcinha de renda, ficando totalmente exposta para mim.

Sem conseguir me conter mais, estiquei meus braços e a puxei de volta para a cama, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre meu corpo.

– Agora é a minha vez, minha Bella malvada – a posicionei em meu colo comecei acariciando sua cintura, descendo mais para a sua bunda, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente – Você é minha... Minha... - me curvei e beijei seus lindos seios, rodeando a língua por seu mamilo, fazendo-a perder o fôlego e gemer baixinho – E eu faço o que quiser de você... - dei um grande sorriso sentindo que a fiz perder o controle.

Bella começou a rebolar em meu membro e a acariciar minha barriga e peito, tentando virar nosso pequeno jogo, sabendo que suas mãos em mim sempre me levavam a perder o controle, e quando ela agarrou em meus cabelos e me beijou forte, mordendo meus lábios, ouvi um barulhinho vindo da babá eletrônica que tínhamos no nosso quarto.

Sempre esperávamos que as meninas dormissem pesado antes de começarmos as nossas sessões de namoro e até hoje, nunca elas tinham acordado, mas isto podia acontecer.

Bella pareceu não ouvir, pois não parou seu ataque a mim, rebolando cada vez mais, me beijando cada vez mais forte.

Tentei relaxar, mas ouvi outro barulho parecendo um resmungo e fiquei tenso.

Estava com medo de sermos pegos e desta vez, Bella pareceu perceber algo errado, parando seus beijos e movimentos.

– O que foi meu amor? – mordiscou meu queixo – Não está gostando?

– As meninas... - falei quase sem fôlego e atordoado pelo que ela fazia em mim – Ouvi um barulho vindo da babá eletrônica...

– Isto é normal... Alguma delas deve ter se mexido na cama...– ela nem se abalou e continuou o que estava fazendo – Relaxe meu amor... - mordiscou meu pescoço - Elas não estão acordadas, te garanto...

Como Bella tinha muito mais experiência do que eu neste assunto, resolvi fazer o que ela tinha me dito e relaxei apertando-a entre meus braços, dando um beijo voraz, longo e profundo. Fechei os olhos e me deixei ser levado pelas sensações boas dos lábios de Bella correndo por meu pescoço, meu peito, descendo por minha barriga... Acariciei suas coxas e senti que ela me levava para dentro dela, molhada, quente, se abrindo pra mim.

Estávamos prontos para começarmos mais uma noite de paixão, quando um grito estridente soou no aparelhinho eletrônico.

– Mamãaaaaaaaae... Tio Eeeeddie... Eu acordei!

Assustado, abri meus olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me situar.

– Eu tambéeeeeeeem! – outra vozinha falou – Vem logo me ver!

Bella soltou um suspiro frustrado e me liberando, rolou para o lado.

As _nossas _meninas tinham acordado e era preciso agir rápido antes que as duas impossíveis invadissem o quarto.

Tentando se recompor, Bella deu um pulo da cama e vestiu uma das minhas camisetas.

– Brincadeira suspensa por enquanto... – ela olhou para o meu estado animado, muito animado eu diria e deu um sorrisinho – Vou ver do que as _nossas _garotinhas lindas precisam e você tente se 'acalmar' para poder me ajudar...

– Daqui a pouco eu vou... - falei meio atormentado, olhando pro meu amigo pronto pro combate e agora abandonado.

Bella riu e se aproximou, me deu um selinho nos lábios

– Esta é mais uma amostra da realidade de quem tem filhos pequenos. – pegou sua calcinha no chão e vestiu - Se acostume a ser interrompido no melhor da festa...

Pouco depois me juntei a Bella e assim que conseguimos com que as danadinhas voltassem a dormir seguimos para nosso quarto, abraçados e satisfeitos.

– Finalmente elas dormiram... – Bella se jogou na cama suspirando alto – Pensei que fosse passar o resto da noite cantando para Nina...

– Ela resistiu bastante desta vez. Acho que ficamos quase uma hora tentando fazer com que aquela sapeca voltasse a dormir – comentei, olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo e notando que já passava da meia noite.

Já que ainda estávamos acordados, resolvi que era uma boa hora para entregar o presente de Bella. Peguei o pequeno embrulho no bolso do meu paletó e sentei na cama.

– Edward? – ela se sentou ao meu lado e me olhou curiosa – O que você está fazendo?

– Feliz aniversario, meu amor! – estendi a caixinha de veludo decorada com um laço para ela – Espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos aniversários juntos outra vez.

– Obrigada amor...- Bella segurou a caixinha e sorriu para mim.

– Mas você ainda nem sabe o que é, como pode me agradecer?

– Eu vou gostar seja o que for. – ela puxou o laço e abriu a embalagem - Eu sou a garota que adorou um anelzinho de chiclete, lembra?

Sorri do seu comentário mais que pertinente. Bella tinha ficado muito feliz com aquela minha pequena surpresa naquele dia e com certeza adoraria que eu estava fazendo de hoje.

– Edward! - ela arfou quando abriu a caixinha. – É lindo demais!

Aninhado na almofadinha de veludo estava um anel de ouro branco com uma delicada esmeralda. A jóia era uma réplica perfeita do anel de plástico que eu havia dado a Bella quando a pedi em namoro pela primeira vez.

O anel de brinquedo que minha Bella manteve guardado durante anos como lembrança do nosso louco amor.

– Gostou meu amor?

– Deus... Esta é a jóia mais linda que já vi na vida... – ela falou com a voz embargada de emoção – Mil vezes obrigada, Edward!

Tirei o anel da caixinha e o coloquei no dedo de Bella e ficamos por um tempo admirando o brilho da pedra preciosa que combinava com os lindos olhos da minha amada até que ela pulou em meu colo, chorando emocionada.

– Eu te amo Isabella Swan – falei enxugando com as pontas dos dedos as lágrimas emocionadas que corriam pelo rosto - Te amo hoje ainda mais do que no dia em que te dei aquele anel de chiclete. E amarei por toda a minha vida...

– Para sempre, meu Edward... – ela murmurou enterrando o nariz em meu pescoço.

– Para sempre... – repeti as suas palavras e com meu maior sorriso, deitei Bella na cama para continuarmos o que nossas meninas tinham interrompido.

...

Nosso dia de sábado amanheceu agitado, depois de um café da manhã comemorativo com a presença ilustre dos nossos melhores amigos e das meninas abrirem os primeiros presentes ganhos, uma mini cozinha dada por mim e por Bella, e duas lindas bonecas presenteadas por Emmett e Rose, seguimos para o salão de festas do edifício e começamos a arrumação da festinha, fazendo alguns enfeites, pendurando os balões nas paredes, forrando as mesas, enquanto a duplinha de um lado para o outro do salão, empolgadas e querendo participar de todos os detalhes.

– Mamãe eu posso pendurar esta máscara na parede? – Lila veio correndo ao nosso encontro, com um dos enfeites nas mãos.

– Pode sim Lila, só vou colocar um pouco de fita adesiva e você cola – ela pegou o enfeite da mão da menininha e depois de colocar um pouco de fita, o devolveu.

– Tio Eddie, você me levanta _pra mim_ colar ela no _altão_? – pediu, já com o enfeite preparado nas mãos.

– Claro princesa – levantei Lila o mais alto que pude e ela colou o enfeite na parede com suas mãozinhas pequenas e habilidosas.

– Esta festa vai ficar muito _lindona_! – Nina olhava para todos os lados parecendo aprovar nosso trabalho – Vai ser a festa mais linda que eu já tive.

– Vai ser sim, irmã! Nossa festa vai ficar _lindonona! _– Lila concordou.

As paredes do salão estavam sendo enfeitadas com fitas, mascaras e balões coloridos e as mesas tinham toalhas coloridas e cataventos decorando-as.

Estava ficando realmente muito bonita a festinha.

Depois de mais um tempinho de arrumações, Emmett resolveu distrair as meninas e pegou um dos balões de gás hélio que compramos para ornar a festinha e anunciou uma brincadeira.

– Meninas, vocês querem ver o que o tio consegue fazer?

– Queremos! – as duas gritaram juntas.

– Então fiquem quietinhas para assistir a mágica do tio Emmy! – ele pegou inalou o conteúdo, do balão, fazendo uma voz fininha em seguida.

– Sua voz está diferente! – Lila falou e ele fez a voz outra vez, imitando um pato e fazendo as meninas gargalharem sem parar.

– Gostaram princesas? – ele perguntou ainda fazendo uma voz esquisita.

– Eu gostei tio Emm! – Lila falou pulando no colo dele – Faz mais uma vez!

– Está bem... Você quem mandam! - Emmett inalou mais gás e falou o nome delas com a voz de brincadeira.

– Tio Emm, você é muito, muito bobo! – Nina falou entre risinho – Mas também é bem legal.

– É que ele pensa que tem a mesma idade de vocês, Nina e Lila. A cabeça oca dele é a mesma de um menino de 5 anos de idade – Rose revirou os olhos – Não é minha criança grande?

Emm fez uma carinha fofa de dengo para a namorada e todos rimos da cena.

Depois do almoço, Rose e Bella foram pegar o bolo e os docinhos em uma casa de chá perto de casa e enquanto Emmett, eu e as meninas estávamos nos últimos preparativos, a nossa convidada especial chegou.

– Edward, filho? – minha mãe falou, fazendo com que eu deixasse de lado o que estava fazendo e corresse até ela a abraçando - Que saudades de você meu filho lindo!

– Saudades também... Muitas saudades, mãe! – a abracei ainda mais forte, gostando do aconchego dos braços de Elizabeth Masen.

Fiquei agarrado à minha mãe por um bom tempo, até que um puxão em minha camisa me fez soltá-la.

Nina e Lila estavam paradas ao meu lado, com umas carinhas desconfiadas fofas.

– Que é ela tio Eddie? – Nina perguntou curiosa

– Meninas está é a vovó Beth, a minha mamãe. Eu me apressei a apresentar as minhas meninas à minha mãe. – Digam oi para ela.

– Oi vó Beth! – as duas respondem juntas.

– Mãe, estas são Nina e Lila, as princesas aniversariantes deste dia.

– As filhas de Bella?

– Sim, as filhas de Bella. As meninas de quem tanto falo à senhora.

Minha mãe olhou bem desconfiada para as meninas, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso.

– É um prazer conhecer duas princesas tão lindas como vocês, Nina e Lila.

– O prazer é meu! – Nina estende a mão – Eu sou a Nina e a minha irmã é a Lila – ela puxou a irmã para também cumprimentar minha mãe.

– Esperta ela. – minha mãe riu da fofura da pequena.

– Muito, mãe... – dei um beijinho na cabeça de Nina - A senhora ainda não viu nada. Estas meninas são encantadoras.

– E também umas pestinhas. – Emmett completou, abraçando minha mãe e tirando seus pés do chão – A senhora ainda vai ver o que estas duas crianças tão fofinhas são capazes de fazer, tia Beth!

– Oi Emmett – minha mãe sorriu – Que bom te ver!

– Bom ver a senhora também... – ele falou – Quer dizer que a senhora finalmente conheceu as gêmeas terroristas?

– Gêmeas terroristas? – ela perguntou rindo da brincadeira do meu amigo – Só sei que conheci duas menininhas lindas.

– Lindas, mas com o poder de destruição maior do que o de uma bomba atômica. Principalmente esta aqui, não é Nina?

– O que foi que eu fiz agora? – Nina fez biquinho – Eu estou quieta tio Emmy.

– Quieta por enquanto, não é Melanie Swan? – ele a provocou – Daqui a pouco está derrubando tudo o que estiver em sua frente.

Nina fez uma cara bem brava e deu língua Emmett, enquanto agarrava nas pernas dele, tentando derrubá-lo.

– Não me chama de Melanie que eu não gosto, tio Emm bobão...

– Está vendo tia Beth, como ela é uma pestinha? – o grandão riu e abaixando um pouco, deu um beijinho na sua bochecha – Desculpa, tio Emm te promete que não te chama mais daquele nome feio que sua mãe te deu, Nina.

– Que confusão é esta aqui Emmett McCarty? –Bella chegou rindo com algumas bandejas de docinhos nas mãos e sendo seguida por Rose – Deixe Nina em paz... – ela olhou a pequenina – Vá brincar com sua irmã minha princesinha e esquece este bobão.

Nina voltou a dar língua para Emmett e saiu correndo pelo salão atrás de Lila, que, mais uma vez, estava saltitando feliz .

– Oi dona Beth...– ela passou os docinhos para a amiga e cumprimentou sua futura sogra. – A senhora já conheceu minhas garotinhas?

– Já sim, Bella... – minha mãe deu um abraço tímido nela - Suas filhas são lindas. Lindas como você era quando criança e já soube que bem espertas também.

– Sim, elas são. Espertas e serelepes – Bella olhou para a duplinha, que agora corria pelo salão e deu um sorriso orgulhoso – E quanto a parecer comigo, não sei... Acho que elas têm um pouco de mim sim, mas elas se parecem muito mais com o pai, principalmente nas manias. Estas duas são cheias de manias engraçadas – provocando, Bella piscou para mim – Meu amor, já terminei a minha parte e agora vou levar as meninas para que elas se troquem. Meu pai disse que já está chegando e em pouco tempo os convidados também começarão a chegar.

– Só vou terminar de pendurar estes balões e já vou. – sorri para ela - Preciso acomodar a minha mãe e também me trocar.

– Te espero em minha casa então... – ela se aproximou e sapecou um beijinho na minha bochecha – Dona Beth, conversamos mais tarde... Mas está sendo um prazer tê-la na festa das minhas filhas.

– O prazer é todo meu Bella. Suas filhas são realmente crianças encantadoras.

– Obrigada mais uma vez – Bella falou e então se virou para as meninas – Vamos nos trocar duplinha da mamãe. Temos pouco tempo para nos transformarmos em princesas lindas!

Assim que Bella saiu, minha mãe me lançou um dos seus olhares desconfiados que eu conheço desde criança, mas por estarmos junto com Emmett e Rose não perguntou nada, apesar de eu ter desconfiar seriamente de que mais tarde, quando tivéssemos privacidade, ela me bombardearia com as mais diversas perguntas sobre Bella e as gêmeas.

Tinha certeza que dona Beth, sempre observadora, já desconfiava do meu maior segredo.

Ela sabia que havia algo errado, alguma coisa que eu não estava lhe contando.

Ela sabia que havia algo a mais na minha relação com aquelas crianças.

...

A festinha das minhas garotas preferidas foi a mais linda e animada que eu já tinha visto e elas se divertiram muito com os vários coleguinhas que compareceram à comemoração dos seus 5 aninhos .

Combinamos que todos nos vestiríamos dos personagens que mais gostávamos e Nina acabou por escolher uma fantasia de Mulan, Lila se vestiu de Rapunzel. Eu me fantasiei de Romeu, Bella de Julieta e Emmett e Rose de Shrek e Fiona, fazendo as meninas gargalharem com a escolha tão apropriada.

Tio Emmy era o ogro predileto das minhas menininhas.

Depois dos parabéns, compartilhado com a mamãe também aniversariante, elas fizeram uma combinação, e para que ninguém ficasse triste, elas dividiram os primeiros pedaços de bolo, Bella oferecendo o dela para nossos melhores amigos e os das gêmeas para mim e para o vovô Charlie.

Minha mãe observava calada todos os meus movimentos e também não tirou os olhos das gêmeas por um minuto, sempre sorrindo quando elas faziam alguma gracinha, e a dupla estava conquistando-a cada vez mais, pois de tempo em tempo elas iam à mesa na qual ela estava e lhe davam um beijinho.

Depois que o ultimo amiguinho das meninas deixou a festa, nos despedimos dos nossos amigos e do senador Swan, que infelizmente teria que seguir para Washington naquela noite mesmo e seguimos para casa com as duas já adormecidas. Eu e Bella fizemos o nosso trabalho de equipe de trocar a roupinha delas e colocá-las em suas caminhas e depois fomos para a cozinha, onde minha mãe estava preparando alguma coisa para comermos.

– As princesinhas estão dormindo mesmo? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava a massa preparada em uma travessa.

– Sim dona Beth... – Bella suspirou e me fez sentar em um dos banquinhos da minha cozinha, sentando no meu colo – Elas duas estavam tão cansadas que nem se mexeram quando trocamos as suas roupinhas.

– Também não podia ser diferente. – eu ri, dando um beijinho na bochecha de Bella – O tanto que aquelas crianças pularam e correram... Só podiam estar muito cansadas.

– Meu filho... Bella... - ela colocou atravessa na mesa e sentou-se do meu lado – Tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar a vocês... Eu andei observando algumas coisas...

Como eu já desconfiava, minha mãe tinha realmente percebido que havia algo diferente na minha relação com as filhas da minha namorada e agora eu estava curioso em saber o que ela tinha observado.

– Pode perguntar mãe – sorri e coloquei Bella sentada no banquinho do meu outro lado – Pergunte o que a senhora quiser.

– Estas meninas... As filhas de Bella com o ex-marido... – ela começou, lançando mais uma vez o seu tão conhecido olhar - Tem alguma coisa nelas que me lembra você pequeno. –falou meio desconcertada – Elas tem alguma coisa muito parecida com você, Edward...

Bella me olhou assustada e eu apertei a sua mão, passando conforto. Já tinha alertado a ela algumas vezes que eu lidaria com a minha mãe e a sua eterna desconfiança quando tivéssemos que contar a verdade sobre as nossas meninas.

– É mãe... Eu sei disto –falei em um tom calmo– Algumas pessoas já me disseram isto... Já ouvi muito que elas se parecem comigo.

Minha mãe lançou um olhar acusatório em Bella e eu voltei a apertar a sua mão.

– Existe alguma possibilidade destas meninas serem suas filhas, Edward? –ela perguntou sem cerimônia – Eu quero saber a verdade.

Preferia ter esta conversa com a minha mãe quando tivesse em mãos o resultado que provavelmente confirmará todas as suspeitas.

Preferia contar a ela quando eu soubesse com certeza que Nina e Lila eram suas netas, mas como não era possível, o melhor a ser feito era enfrentar a fera.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

– Tem sim mãe... Eu ia conversar com a senhora sobre este assunto quando eu tivesse certeza, mas tem grande chance da senhora ser a avó biológica das lindas menininhas que a senhora conheceu esta tarde.

Os olhos de minha mãe se arregalaram e ela voltou a olhar feio para Bella.

– Elas podem ser filhas do meu Edward e nós não sabíamos de nada? – minha mãe praticamente gritou - Como você escondeu uma coisa destas, Bella? Porque você negou até agora ao meu filho a convivência com as filhas? – ela disparou a falar, cada vez com mais raiva – Eu não acredito em uma coisa destas!

– Dona Beth eu não... – bastante assustada com a ataque de fúria da minha mãe Bella tentou responder, mas eu fiz com que ela se calasse.

– Não, meu amor... – coloquei um dedo em seus lábios – Deixe que eu resolvo...

Eu lidaria com minha mãe pois a culpa era minha em não ter contado a ela das nossas suspeitas desde o primeiro momento. Eu não deixaria Bella ser acusada injustamente.

– A Bella não sabia, mãe... Ela realmente não sabia... É complicado... Me deixe te contar a verdade...– sorri e com bastante calma, expliquei a ela como tinha sido a nossa ultima noite juntos antes do casamento de Bella, as desconfianças de Emmett e a possibilidade que tinha das meninas tanto serem minhas filhas como de Mike, como era pensado até então.

– Mas agora que vocês sabem da possibilidade, vão pesquisar? Vão tomar providências? – seu tom era muito mais ameno.

– Sim, claro que vamos... Já fizemos o exame de DNA e saberemos toda a verdade esta semana ainda...- Bella respondeu, mal contendo o seu sorriso satisfeito.

Minha mãe colocou a mão na boca, emocionada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Minhas netinhas... Eu posso ter não uma, mas duas netinhas!

– Sim mãe... – peguei suas mãos geladas - Talvez elas sejam as netinhas que a senhora tanto sonhou, mas independente do que o exame nos traga de novidade, eu já considero aquelas coisas lindas minhas... Elas farão parte da vida da senhora de qualquer maneira.

– E isto é incrível! – ela me abraçou – Minhas netinhas... Tenho certeza que elas são minhas netinhas e eu não me engano nunca! Este exame vai ser positivo, vocês vão ver! Eu senti algo diferente quando coloquei meus olhos nelas... Elas são suas, Edward!

– Espero que sim, mãe... Realmente espero que sim – beijei sua bochecha – Este é o meu maior desejo.

Minha mãe me soltou e ainda mais emocionada, abraçou a minha namorada.

– Bella me desculpa por ter te acusado injustamente, por ter desconfiado de você... – falou envergonhada - Mas você sabe os meus motivos para isto... Só Deus sabe o que eu passei quando você abandonou meu filho... Edward sofreu muito por sua causa.

– Eu sei o que eu fiz com Edward naquela época, Dona Beth – Bella fez uma cara culpada - E sinto muito por isto. Agora, só quero recuperar o tempo perdido, fazer o seu filho feliz, ser feliz...

– E criar as minhas netinhas bem, ao lado do pai delas. – minha mãe complementou.

– Se for da vontade de Deus, criar as nossas filhas juntos. – Bella falou

– Vai ser, minha filha... Ele vai querer. – minha mãe enxugou as lagrimas – Agora me conte mais sobre aquelas menininhas lindas.

– Conto sim – Bella abriu um lindo sorriso – O que a senhora quer saber?

Enquanto minha mãe estava enchendo a Bella de perguntas sobre as meninas e também falando de algumas coisas minhas de criança que Bella dizia que as gêmeas também tinham, resolvi deixá-las a vontade para conversar, fui dar uma olhada nas minhas pequenas adormecidas.

Abri a porta do quartinho delas bem devagar e ao olhar para as caminhas, me deparei com uma cena curiosa. Lila estava ajoelhada em sua cama, olhando para o anjinho que tinha pendurando na cabeceira e rezando baixinho.

Parei na porta e resolvi ouvir o que ela pedia.

– Querido papai do céu, protege a minha mãe Bella, a minha irmãzinha Nina, o vovô Charlie, o papai Mike, a vovó Claire e o vovô Michael – ela fez uma pausa e respirou alto – Também a tia Rose, o tio Emmy e principalmente o tio Eddie... Por favor papai do céu faça com que o tio Eddie também seja meu papai por que eu gosto muito dele, ele é muito legal e a mamãe fica muito mais feliz quando ele está perto... – outra pausa, desta vez para um bocejo fofo - Eu prometo papai do céu que vou ser uma menina muito boazinha e sempre vou obedecer a mamãe se o senhor deixar o tio Eddie ser o meu papai como é o papai Mike... Eu quero muito que ele seja o meu papai porque assim a mamãe vai deixar de ficar preocupada e o tio Eddie vai poder casar com a mamãe e morar na mesma casa. Obrigada papai do céu, eu te amo. Amém. - ela então se deitou e enrolou o cobertor em seu corpinho, logo dormindo outra vez.

Assisti toda a cena tentando conter a emoção que senti ao ouvir o pedido tão sincero da minha pequena.

Assim como ela queria ser minha filha, eu também tinha o desejo de que ela e sua irmã, minhas pequenas terroristas, minhas sapecas lindas, os dois anjinhos que entraram em minha vida para fazê-la melhor, fossem minhas filhas legítimas.

Eu queria esta família linda para mim e muitas vezes, mesmo antes de saber desta possibilidade, me imaginei fazendo parte dela efetivamente. Cuidando das meninas como pai, educando-as, dando-lhes carinho.

Formando, eu, Bella e as nossas meninas, a família que ela sempre sonhou. A família que eu sempre quis ter.

Seria um presente estas meninas lindas serem minhas.

E eu poderia receber este presente nos próximos dias.

Desejava de todo o meu coração e com todas as minhas forças receber este presente.

* * *

><p>NB: estamos chegando ao fim da fic!


	36. Chapter 35

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>cap.36 - A tão esperada verdade<strong>

O dia mais esperado por mim e por Bella finalmente tinha chegado. Dentro de pouco mais de uma hora saberíamos a verdade sobre as duas menininhas lindas que estavam tomando café da manhã e tagarelando sem parar naquela manhã de sexta-feira.

– Mamãe, porque nós vamos pra escola mais cedo? – Nina coçou o olhinho, ainda sonolenta.

A noite tinha sido agitada na nossa casa. Eu quase não tinha dormido preocupado com o que viria, Bella se remexeu na cama a noite e até Nina e Lila pareciam perceber que algo estava por acontecer, pois choramingaram e pediram a nossa presença no quarto até que conseguissem finalmente dormir.

– Por que hoje é um dia muito especial, princesinha – Bella sorriu para ela – Um dia muito especial.

– Um dia especial porque mamãe? – a pequenina voltou a perguntar.

– Por que hoje a mamãe e o tio Eddie vão receber a noticia que mais esperam – Bella apertou minha mão – E precisamos pegar um papel muito importante.

– O que é? – ela fez uma carinha curiosa - É o que a tia psicóloga conversa com _eu _e Lila? O que _a gente_ foi naquele médico?

– Sim filha, é sobre o que a tia conversa com vocês e também sobre aquele dia que fomos todos no médico.

– Vocês vão saber se o tio Eddie também pode ser o meu papai? – ela perguntou animadinha.

– Sim filhinha, é isto que vamos saber. – Bella tocou no cabelinho dela – Vamos saber se o tio Edward pode ser o pai de vocês duas.

– Tio Eddie, você sabia que eu rezo todos os dias para o papai do céu deixar você também ser meu papai? – Lila me perguntou – É o que eu mais quero.

– Eu também Lila... – emocionado com as palavras tão sinceras da minha pequenininha, eu a peguei no colo e a abracei - O tio vai ficar muito feliz se puder ser o seu papai, não tenha dúvidas.

Antes das 8 da manhã, deixamos as meninas na escola e desta vez este pequeno gesto teve um significado todo especial pois agora era chegada a hora de sabermos toda a verdade. Talvez quando fossemos buscá-las eu não fosse mais o tio Eddie e sim o mais feliz e orgulhoso pai do mundo.

Pouco depois entramos no mais imponente edifício da Union Square e de mãos dadas seguimos até a sala indicada, nos sentamos no espaçoso do sofá na sala de espera do Dr. Andrew Walter, o mais conhecido geneticista da Califórnia.

– Edward, eu...estou com medo... – Bella me olhou e sua expressão transmitia toda a sua aflição.

Segurei firme em suas mãos, tentando passar uma confiança que eu quase não tinha.

Estávamos aterrorizados com as conseqüências que a descoberta que iríamos fazer em poucos minutos poderiam trazer para nós dois e para toda a nossa família.

A nossa vida estava diretamente atrelada a este resultado e tudo iria mudar para muito melhor, caso as meninas fossem minhas ou até para pior, se elas fossem de Mike Newton.

– Bella, aconteça o que acontecer hoje, me prometa que vamos enfrentar todas as conseqüências deste resultado juntos e de cabeça erguida.

– Eu prometo... – ela murmurou, com os olhos rasos d'água. – E terá que ser assim...

Uma lágrima se formou no canto do seu olho e escorreu por sua bochecha. Passei as mãos por seu rosto e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

– Calma... Tudo dará certo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela se aconchegou em meus braços.

Pouco depois, a atendente saiu da sala principal e anunciou que o Dr. Walter estava a nossa espera em seu consultório.

– Vamos meu amor - abracei Bella com ternura e a conduzir até aquele que nos daria a melhor ou pior notícia da nossa vida.

Era chegada a hora da verdade e não podíamos fugir mais dela.

O medico nos recebeu simpático e depois de uma breve conversa sobre o método de análise, percentual de acerto do exame e de se colocar disponível para nos ajudar no que fosse preciso que por ter experiência com o assunto e já ter auxiliado muitos casais em processos como o nosso, ele me entregou o temido envelope pardo e saiu da sala, nos dando privacidade para a nossa descoberta.

Olhei para a cara apreensiva que Bella fazia deixando transparecer todos seus medos e inseguranças e senti minhas mãos tremerem um pouco.

O nosso destino estava dentro deste simples envelope.

Apesar da certeza que tinha em mim de que Nina e Lila eram minhas filhas, eu ainda sentia muito medo.

Se, por um acaso, elas fossem de Mike?

E se ele quisesse levar as meninas para a Alemanha?

O que faríamos se não tivéssemos como assegurar um futuro sem intercorrências para as nossas meninas?

Esta era uma possibilidade, mas eu não podia pensar negativo, então fechei meus olhos e fiz uma oração silenciosa pedindo a Deus para que tudo acabasse bem.

Nina e Lila tinham que ser minhas filhas. Tinham!

– Abre Edward... – Bella sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça – Acaba logo com o nosso tormento...

Rasguei a ponta do envelope e puxei o temido papel de dentro dele.

Escrito naquela folha de papel estavam as palavras mais esperadas para mim.

Comecei a ler os muitos termos médicos, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a palavra escrita em negrito no meio da folha.

Positivo.

Minhas mãos apertaram as mãos de Bella e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Positivo... Positivo... Positivo.

Positivo!

– Edward, o que foi?

Mirei seu rosto aflito e abri o meu maior sorriso.

– Elas são minhas! Nina e Lila são nossas filhas! Nossas! Nossas menininhas! Eu sou pai delas, meu amor!

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Bella pulou em meu colo e nós fomos ao chão, chorando juntos e emocionados com a grande descoberta.

O meu sonho mais louco estava realizado. Contra todas as estatísticas e possibilidades, Nina e Lila eram minhas filhas.

Elas eram o fruto da minha ultima noite apaixonada com Bella, antes que ela seguisse o destino escolhido à época.

Minhas meninas. Nossas meninas. Os dois frutos perfeitos do nosso amor.

– Nosso tormento acabou... As meninas são suas... – Bella falou com a voz embargada – Não teremos mais o que temer... Não teremos mais nenhum vinculo com o meu passado... Com Mike...

– Sim meu amor... Acabou...– beijei seu rosto banhado de lágrimas - Agora poderemos ser felizes de verdade... Eu, você, nossas sapequinhas.

– Edward, me desculpe por ter roubado de você a oportunidade de ter convivido com as suas filhas em seus primeiros anos de vida. – falou com uma voz rouca – Eu juro que na sabia de nada... Eu nunca desconfiei... Me perdoa... Eu te amo...

– Esquece isto, meu amor... – beijei sua cabeça - Nada do que passou nos importa mais, agora o que temos a fazer é recuperar o tempo perdido, nos amando muito e cuidando das nossas garotinhas.

Bella voltou a soluçar, com o rosto enterrado em meu peito, minhas mãos acariciando suas costas, tomando o nosso tempo para começarmos a nos acostumar com a nossa nova realidade.

Eu era o verdadeiro pai de duas garotinhas lindas e encantadoras!

Eu era o verdadeiro pai de Lila e Nina!

Beijei o cabelo de Bella e a abracei mais apertado enquanto todos os nossos dias juntos passaram como um filme em minha cabeça.

Nossos encontros na escola. Nosso reencontro em Berkeley. Nosso primeiro beijo. Nossa primeira noite juntos. Os momentos divertidos vividos durante o nosso primeiro namoro.

A traição de Bella. A noticia que ela ia se casar com outro. A noite agridoce que as meninas foram concebidas. Minha tristeza longe dela.

O seu retorno. A primeira vez que eu vi as minhas meninas. O dia que resolvemos nos dar outra chance e voltamos a namorar. Os dias felizes com Lila e Nina. A possibilidade de eu ser o verdadeiro pai delas.

Este resultado.

Minhas meninas!

Minhas. Minhas. Minhas!

Minha Lila!

Minha Nina!

Eu agora só queria curtir a novidade, os problemas viriam depois.

Tinha consciência de que nada seria fácil ou tranqüilo. Havia muito a ser feito. Uma grande mudança para a vidinha das meninas, a questão com Mike Newton, o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade, mas agora não queria pensar nisto. Depois de tudo o que passamos, de tudo o que sofremos, esta era uma grande vitoria e ela deveria ser comemorada.

– E o que vamos fazer agora, Edward? – Bella me perguntou meio desorientada – Por onde começamos?

– Primeiro vamos pegar as nossas meninas e comemorar. – peguei a minha garota entre meus braços e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado – Vamos comemorar esta grande conquista! E o resto depois resolvemos... Agora eu só quero ficar um pouco com a minha família linda!

Seguimos meio entorpecidos para pegar nossas menininhas e lhes contar o resultado do exame que elas também esperavam ansiosamente. Hora da saída das aulas, nos postamos na porta da escola e logo elas foram trazidas até nós por Rosalie, que também estava aflita para saber as notícias.

– Oi tio Eddieeeeeeeee – as meninas dizem em uníssono e correram para meus braços.

– Oi minhas danadinhas! – me abaixei para que as duas me abraçassem e me enchessem de beijos.

– Oi gente, como foi tudo? – Rose se aproximou fazendo logo a pergunta que certamente estava ansiosa para fazer.

– Positivo, Rose... – Bella falou e a amiga a abraçou com força.

– Isto é maravilhoso! – ela falou, com os olhos marejados - Vou ligar para o Emm e contar a novidade. Ele estava mais ansioso do que eu!

– Nós estaremos esperando vocês para o jantar. Temos que comemorar esta noticia apropriadamente. – Bella falou – Até mais tarde.

– Até a nossa comemoração, amiga - Rose acenou se despedindo.

– Vamos meninas? – Bella veio em nossa direção - O tio Eddie e a mamãe precisam conversar com vocês.

Eu, Bella e nossas filhas seguimos pelas ruas do bairro e paramos na pracinha em frente à nossa sorveteria predileta, sentamos em um banco e lá contamos a verdade para elas do jeito que a psicóloga nos aconselhou que fizéssemos. Ela tinha nos dito que a transição seria feita aos poucos. O que nos fosse perguntado teria de ser respondido, mas não deveríamos nos aprofundar muito no assunto e também a rotina delas não deveria ser mexida.

– Então foi você que colocou a minha sementinha e a sementinha de Lila na barriga da mamãe? – Nina perguntou curiosa.

– Sim, fui eu que fiz isso com muito amor – respondi simplesmente – E é por isto que eu posso ser o papai de vocês.

– E _a gente_ agora vai ter o sobrenome do tio Eddie, mamãe? – os olhinhos de Nina brilharam com a possibilidade - Cullen é o sobrenome mais_ lindão_ do mundo!

– Vai sim, Nina. Mas antes vamos ter que falar com o papai Mike e isto pode demorar um pouquinho. – Bella sorriu – Mas se vocês daqui a um tempo não terão mais Newton como sobrenome e sim Cullen.

– E o papai Mike vai continuar sendo o nosso papai como antes? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Lila.

Bella me lançou um olhar triste e eu notei que este assunto mexeu com ela. Por mais que Mike tenha sido terrível durante o casamento, ela se sentia culpada porque sabia que ele iria sofrer quando soubesse que as filhas que ele criou como dele não eram suas de verdade.

Apesar de ter se afastado das supostas filhas, após a separação de Bella, ele gostava de verdade delas.

– O Mike agora vai ser mais um tio do que um pai, Lila. – expliquei à pequenina - Uma pessoa que vocês vão gostar, como vocês gostavam de mim quando eu era somente o tio Eddie.

– Vivaaaaa, o tio Eddie virou papai Eddie! – Nina gritou e subindo em meu colo enrolou seus bracinhos em meu pescoço e me apertou em um abraço apertado.

– Obrigada Papai do Céu, eu prometo que vou ser bem bozinha de hoje em diante - ouvi Lila falar bem baixinho com as mãozinhas postas em oração e os olhinhos fechados.

Bella pegou Lila no colo e mantendo as meninas entre nós dois, me deu um abraço apertado e mais uma vez deixamos que a emoção nos dominasse.

Esta era a nossa família. A família linda que eu sempre sonhei formar com Bella.

– Mamãe porque você e o tio Eddie estão chorando? – Nina olhou para nossos rostos assim que nos afastamos um pouco – Vocês então tristes?

– Não filha... – Bella enxugou algumas lágrimas e deu um beijinho da cabeça da nossa filha – Muito pelo contrário, a mamãe e o tio Eddie estão bem felizes por vocês serem filhas dele. Nós estamos chorando de felicidade.

Nina pulou para o colo da mãe e lhe deu um abraço.

– Eu também estou feliz, mamãe. – ela falou.

– E eu agora tenho o melhor pai do mundo! – Lila deu um gritinho empolgado, pulando do colo de Bella para o meu.

– E eu as filhas mais lindas e especiais. Amo muito vocês duas. – toquei o narizinho da minha Lila e me virei para Bella e Nina – O que vocês acham de comemorarmos que estamos tão felizes tomando um sorvete tamanho família?

– Obaaaaaa – as minhas meninas falaram animadas e já foram dizendo o que queriam.

– O meu é de morango e chocolate! – Nina gritou.

– Eu também quero de chocolate e morango com calda de montão! – Lila falou também.

– O desejo de vocês é uma ordem, filhas lindas!

Eu e minha linda família atravessamos a rua e fomos curtir nossa comemoração tomando muitos sorvetes e aproveitando o clima descontraído para conversar um pouquinho mais com as meninas e também responder mais algumas perguntas.

Ao chegarmos em casa pouco depois, e seguindo com a rotina normal, demos banho nas sapequinhas e servimos a sopinha delas. Enquanto Bella ligava para o Senador Swan para contar as novidades, fiquei na sala assistindo TV com elas e depois Bella ficou com as meninas enquanto eu telefonava para minha mãe. O senador falou que iria cuidar de tudo com Mike e também já começaria os trâmites para o meu reconhecimento de paternidade, já minha mãe ficou felicíssima com a confirmação que é a avô das menininhas que ela tanto gostou e afirmou que no final de semana viria nos ver para comemorar a novidade.

Emmett e Rose chegaram por volta das 8 da noite e as meninas logo correram para a tia, empolgadas para contar as novidades.

– O tio Eddie é o nosso papai! – as duas gritaram juntas, pulando sem parar na frente da nossa amiga.

– Que ótimo, princesas! – Rose me olhou e piscou o olho – A tia Rose que saber de tudo!

– Então _vem cá_ que vamos te contar _tudão_! – Nina falou e junto com a irmã saíram puxando Rosalie pelo braço e tagarelando sem parar.

– No final de contas eu estava certo, não é cara? - Emmett se aproximou com um sorriso satisfeito e bateu em meu braço - As pestinhas são mesmo suas... Que grande novidade... – ele revirou os olhos, irônico – Você deveria me agradecer mais uma vez por ter te dito aquelas verdades – continuou se gabando por ter sido o principal responsável pela feliz descoberta.

– Sim, você estava certo Emm – lhe dei um abraço – Obrigada, mais uma vez amigo.

– De nada, cabeção – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça - Do jeito que você é lerdo, se eu não falasse o que estava na cara, até hoje você não saberia de nada. – ele sorriu ainda mais – Qual a sensação de ser o pai das duas terroristas mirins?

– Maravilhosa Emm. – suspirei – A melhor sensação do mundo! Agora me sinto completo.

– Depois, quando as mafiosas dormirem, vou querer saber de tudo - ele riu e saiu andando pelo apartamento - Cadê sua namorada atrapalhada? Quero dar os parabéns a ela!– olhou para todos os lados - Só Bella mesmo para não saber ao certo quem tinha conseguido a façanha de engravidá-la de duas!

– Eu estou ouvindo Emmett – Bella surgiu da cozinha com uma garrafa de champanhe nas mãos – Para de falar besteira e vem aqui brindar a nossa felicidade!

Todos nos sentamos à mesa para jantarmos e comemorar a grande notícia. Servi a taça de todos com a bebida borbulhante e para as meninas colocamos suco de laranja.

– Eu não quero suco, mamãe! – Nina protestou – Eu quero isto que vocês estão bebendo.

– Não pode filha, isso é bebida de gente grande – Bella tentou explicar.

– Mas ontem eu_ se_ medi na escola e a tia disse que eu cresci uns tracinhos.

– Eu me medi, é assim que se fala mocinha. – baguncei o cabelinho dela - E mesmo crescendo uns tracinhos você ainda não pode tomar champanhe.

– Por que eu não posso? – ela fez bico – Eu já estou grande!

– Eu sei que você está grande, mas para beber você precisa ser do tamanho do Tio Emmett.

– Então eu nunca vou poder beber porque o tio Emmy é muito grande e eu nunca vou ficar do tamanho dele. – ela fez uma expressão triste.

Vendo a carinha de frustração dela tive uma idéia para mediar a situação. Fui até a cozinha, coloquei refrigerante de limão em duas taças e trouxe:

– Aqui está! – coloquei uma taça na frente dela e outra na de Lila - Ficou igual as nossas taças. Faz de conta que é champanhe também.

– Só tomem cuidado com as taças porque o vidro é muito fino – Bella alertou com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Vamos brindar e depois a gente coloca nos copos de plástico, está bom?

As duas assentiram contentes por participar da comemoração como se fossem adultas e ficaram ajoelhadas na cadeira para fazer o brinde.

– À nova família que está começando. À Lila e Nina Cullen! – falamos todos juntos e erguemos nossas taças.

E assim, eu, minha família e meus amigos brindamos e comemoramos a felicidade que era eu ser o pai biológico das tão amadas menininhas. A alegria que sentíamos naquele momento era maior do que qualquer preocupação com problemas futuros. Nós enfrentaríamos tudo o que viesse, de cabeça erguida e unidos, por que o mais importante nós já tínhamos.

Agora, mais do que nunca, éramos uma família de verdade que nos amamos e nos respeitamos.

Nenhum segredo existia entre nós e nenhum medo nos restava. Era chegado o tempo de focarmos apenas no futuro e construirmos uma vida muito melhor para nós.

Para mim, para a minha eterna garota e principalmente para as nossas menininhas lindas.

E isto era o bastante para que a nossa felicidade fosse plena.

* * *

><p>NAutora:  
>E chegamos ao ultimo capitulo oficial de DS! As meninas são de Edward e tudo ficou lindooooo hehehehe.<br>teremos uma cena extra muito fofa da nova família e mais uma arte de D. Bella. Tudo isto fruto de um sonho muito lindo da nossa beta Alais ;)  
>Depois teremos o epílogo e por ultimo um salto para o futuro, com mais duas cenas extras de Dadward babão e ciumento com suas crias.<br>_Nanda_


	37. Chapter 36

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 1 - Casa comigo...<strong>

**3 meses depois... **

Às 8 horas da manhã de um sábado ensolarado eu e Bella estávamos na porta do colégio das nossas filhas, em meio a muitos outros pais que assim como nós estavam entregando seus filhos aos professores para que eles fossem a um passeio educativo onde visitariam o parque de Muir Woods e o Zoo de San Francisco.

As meninas acordaram cedo, muito animadas para arrumar suas mochilas e lancheiras e depois de muito correrem no meio da casa e tagarelarem no carro durante o trajeto até a escola, agora estavam prontas para esta nova aventura.

Tia Liz, a professora da turma delas logo chamou seus alunos para que se reunissem perto do ônibus e as meninas saltitaram cada vez mais animadinhas.

– Meninas, comportem-se e obedeçam tudo o que a tia Liz falar, está entendido?

– Sim mamãe. – elas responderam juntas.

– E você, Srta Nina, faça o favor de não aprontar nenhuma das suas durante o passeio. Não esconda a mochila de ninguém, não dê nó no cadarço do sapato da coleguinha e o principal, não enlouqueça a tia Liz com suas brincadeiras de se esconder, está certo?

– Eu sei mamãe. – Nina falou revirando os olhinhos para as recomendações tão importante da mãe - Eu vou ficar quietinha, prometo.

– Mamãe te ama – Bella deu um beijinho na cabecinha dela.

– Eu também mamãe – Nina a abraçou.

– Se divirta minha filha – Bella falou para Lila e também lhe deu um beijinho.

– Eu vou, mamãe. – Lila sorriu.

Depois de se despedirem da mãe, elas vieram para o meu lado.

– Tchau minhas princesinhas, até mais tarde – arrumei as mochilinhas nas costas delas e dei um beijinho em cada uma. – Tenham um dia bom.

– Até mais tarde, papai – as duas me abraçaram e depois correram para a professora soltando gritinhos empolgados.

Assistimos encantados as nossas menininhas entrarem no ônibus e depois acenarem para nós da janela.

– Nina teve a quem puxar, hein? – passei um braço na cintura de Bella e lhe dei um beijo na cabeça - Você era igualzinha quando era menor... Me lembro que você gostava de grudar chiclete nas cadeiras, esconder estojos, amarrar cadarços nas cadeiras e coisas deste tipo.

– Que elas nunca saibam das minhas artes... – Bella riu, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro– Se Nina já é terrível sem saber de nada meu, imagine se ela tiver a mínima idéia do que eu aprontava na escola?

– Do jeito que ela é contestadora, ia nos dar um trabalhão... Ainda bem que quando eu falo, ela me obedece sem fazer birra.

– É por que ela te ama e também porque você é o melhor pai do mundo– Bella suspirou e se virou de frente para mim – Tenho que confessar que nunca imaginei que elas estariam tão bem em tão pouco tempo com todas as mudanças que estão acontecendo na vidinha delas. Elas estão lidando tão bem com tudo que parece que elas nunca tiveram outro pai senão você.

– Eu sei que eu sou bom no que faço e que as minhas filhas me amam – sorri presunçoso – Mas nada disto estaria acontecendo se eu não contasse com a ajuda da melhor mãe que as minhas filhas poderiam ter... A mais tranqüila e paciente do universo– sorri e abraçando a minha Bella, caminhei até o nosso carro – Somos uma equipe imbatível!

– Com certeza... Imbatível e também a melhor do mundo, sem dúvidas - Bella encostou sua testa na minha sem conter sua expressão de felicidade.

– Bem então, já que temos um tempinho antes dos nossos pequenos furacões voltarem para casa, que tal aproveitarmos o nosso tempo sozinhos para ficarmos um pouco de bobeira? Descansarmos um pouco? – perguntei e Bella ainda agarrada em mim, apenas deu um sorrisinho - Na minha casa ou na sua?

– Hmmm... Tenho uma idéia melhor... – ela fez uma cara enigmática – Uma idéia bem melhor...

Separei nosso abraço e olhei estranho para ela, já sabendo que ela estava aprontando alguma das suas artes.

– Que idéia? – perguntei.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada sapeca e voltando a me abraçar, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Confia em mim?

– Bella o que você está aprontando? – tentei me soltar, mas ela cravou os dedos na minha camisa e riu em meu pescoço.

– Confia ou não confia?

– Sim, eu confio – me rendi às suas vontades com um suspiro e ela riu.

– Então só venha comigo sem fazer perguntas... E deixe que eu dirija – ela pegou a chave do carro na minha mão e deu a volta até o lado do motorista.

Sentei no banco do carona, muito curioso para saber para onde Bella estava nos levando, mas contive a minha curiosidade para não estragar a surpresa que ela queria me fazer. Passamos pelo centro da cidade, por alguns bairros residenciais e quando ela pegou a direção oposta à nossa casa, me senti incomodado.

Se não estávamos indo para casa, o que ela tinha em mente?

– Bella nós passamos das nossas casas, para onde estamos indo?

– Calma Edward já chegaremos... – ela piscou o olho para mim – Só fica quietinho e curta o visual.

Ela continuou dirigindo, com uma carinha satisfeita e cantarolando uma musica bem baixinho. Saímos da cidade, atravessamos a Bay Bridge e fomos em direção a uma estrada muito conhecida por mim.

– Bella, por que estamos indo para Berkeley?

– Deixa de ser curioso Edward, assim você vai estragar a surpresa – ela desviou a atenção da estrada para me lançar uma das suas caretas fofas.

– Está bom... Não te pergunto mais nada - soltei um suspiro dramático e me calei.

Bella dirigiu mais um pouco, entrando em Berkeley, passando pela universidade na qual estudamos e enfim chegando em um dos muitos bairros residenciais da cidade.

– Pronto, chegamos! – ela parou em frente a uma casa linda com um imenso jardim e muro baixinho, no alto das colinas.

– Por que estamos aqui? – olhei para Bella sem entender o que ela pretendia – Bella, o que você aprontou?

Ela não me respondeu e soltando o cinto de segurança, saiu do carro.

– Venha Edward! – ela me chamou, já parada em frente ao portão e eu a segui cada vez mais confuso com as suas intenções.

– Faz aquela pergunta de novo... – ela ficou em minha frente e pegou minhas mãos.

– Que pergunta Bella?

– Aquela que você me fez na escola das meninas...

– Hum...Na minha casa ou na sua? – sussurrei fitando a sua expressão séria.

– Na nossa Edward! – ela falou, apontando para a casa – Esta é nossa casa, meu amor...

Eu olhei de Bella para a casa e depois para ela outra vez, a ficha caindo.

Ela tinha comprado uma casa para nós!

– Nossa? Como? O que você fez ? – estava totalmente atordoado.

Voltando a olhar Bella, notei que ela tinha uma caixinha nas mãos e um sorriso suave no rosto.

– Casa comigo, Edward Anthony Cullen... – ela falou, tendo a mais linda expressão de emoção no rosto - Seja oficialmente meu marido…

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Bella tinha aprontando mais uma das dela. Ela estava quebrando o protocolo e além de tem comprado uma casa nova, ela estava me pedindo em casamento.

Será que eu estive tão preocupado com a adaptação de Nina e Lila a nova realidade delas que eu deixei passar alguma coisa? Algum sinal que Bella tenha dado de que queria oficializar logo a nossa união?

Será que eu estava negligenciando a minha namorada?

– Edward, fala alguma coisa – ela sacudiu meus ombros rindo, provavelmente da cara surpresa e chocada que eu estava fazendo.

– Eu acho que tradicionalmente, era eu quem teria que estar fazendo isto, Bella – saindo do meu estado de choque, falei divertido e peguei a caixinha das suas mãos, analisando as jóias mais de perto.

Bella tinha escolhido um par de alianças grossas de ouro amarelo com os nossos nomes e os das nossas filhas escritos e entre os nomes uma pedrinha em forma de coração.

Uma jóia muito especial e que simbolizada perfeitamente o momento que estávamos vivendo.

O nosso momento voltado para a família.

Bella não podia mais esperar para formar a nossa família oficialmente, era este o seu recado.

– E quem disse que nós fazemos alguma coisa de maneira tradicional? – ela me deu um beijo – Desde o começo do nosso relacionamento fazemos tudo da nossa maneira... Tivemos a nossa primeira vez, e só depois começamos a namorar oficialmente – outro beijo - Tivemos nossas filhas para só agora, se você me aceitar, nos casarmos. Nada na nossa vida é normal e muito menos tradicional, Edward – mais um beijo.

– Isto é verdade... Com você no comando, não podemos ser nem um pouco tradicionais – ri do seu discurso tão verdadeiro - Mas me conta por que você fez isto? – apontei para caixinha – Foi por que eu demorei demais para te pedir em casamento e você resolveu não esperar mais?

Bella me olhou e fez uma cara pensativa e depois deu uma risadinha sapeca.

– Para falar a verdade, sim, foi por isto... Como Emmett sempre diz, você não é muito bom para entender indiretas e também é um pouco devagar – balançou a cabeça de leve – Mas eu não posso te culpar por não ter feito o pedido, pois o meu histórico a pedidos de namoros e casamentos não contam muito a meu favor, não é?

– Ainda bem que você tem consciência disto... Eu tinha medo de levar outro fora seu, já foram tantos que eu até perdi as contas – falei brincando e ela me deu um tapa e revirou os olhos.– Já que você fez tudo o que eu deveria ter feito- continuei a falar, olhando sério para ela - Já que você me pediu em casamento enquanto o certo era eu ter te pedido, eu tenho a obrigação de ser cavalheiro o bastante para fazer pelo menos isto... - tirei os dois aros da caixinha e entregando o meu para Bella, deixei que ela deslizasse a aliança em meu dedo, para logo depois fazer o mesmo com a dela – Eu te aceito como minha esposa, Isabella Marie Swan e te prometo que você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim – declarei, olhando a carinha emocionada que minha Bella fazia.

– Obrigada meu amor... - ela se jogou em meus braços e me encheu de beijos - Obrigada por ser esta pessoa maravilhosa, por me aceitar mesmo com todos os meus defeitos e principalmente por me amar deste jeito.

– De nada, meu amor – a abracei forte e beijei a ponta do seu nariz - Mesmo sabendo que eu posso me dar mal ao aceitar seu pedido, já que você é uma pessoa muito imprevisível, será um prazer correr este risco e me casar com você, Bella.

– Hoje você está muito engraçadinho, sabia? – ela riu - É bom te ver sorrir despreocupado.

– É a felicidade de ter certeza que desta vez eu vou te prender para sempre e que você não vai fugir de mim.

– E quem disse que eu quero fugir de você? – Bella subiu as mãos para minha nuca e fez um carinho.

– Espero que não queira mesmo, senão eu vou te caçar nem que seja no fim do mundo – mordisquei o seu pescoço e ela me deu outro tapinha.

– Vamos parar de gracinha e conhecer a nossa casa?

– Vamos sim... – segurei em sua mão e juntos caminhamos pelo lindo jardim do novo lar da minha família.

Bella me levou por cada cômodo explicando cada lugarzinho, passamos pela ampla sala, pela cozinha, olhamos as garagens, fomos para a área externa e depois de um tour detalhado por toda a casa, Bella me deixou um pouco sozinho admirando a linda vista de toda a cidade de Berkeley, que tínhamos da varanda do andar superior e desceu as escada para pegar algo, voltando pouco depois, com 2 taças e uma garrafa de espumante para brindarmos mais uma fase das nossas vidas, que estava começando naquele dia.

Recostamo-nos no parapeito da varanda e enquanto nos deliciávamos com a bebida geladinha, ficamos curtindo a vista e a brisa fresca do final da manhã.

– Porque você fez isto? – perguntei pouco depois, depositando um beijinho na cabeça de Bella, conseguindo a sua atenção - Comprou a casa assim sem me avisar... Sem que eu pudesse te ajudar na escolha?

– Meu pai me deu um dinheiro para comprar o apartamento em que eu moro, mas eu não achava que era o ideal para a nossa família... – ela se virou para mim e sorriu largo - Aí um dia sai de uma reunião e passei por aqui, vi esta casa a venda e depois de uma boa negociação com a corretora, resolvi comprá-la para fazer uma surpresa para você... Eu já pensava em um cantinho nosso, em uma cidade menor e mais sossegada, mas ao mesmo tempo perto de San Francisco e quando vi esta casa, me apaixonei... – beijou minha bochecha - Nós podemos decorar a casa do nosso jeitinho com as meninas, elas terão seus próprios quartos... Tenho certeza que será uma bagunça divertida.

– E Emmett pode cuidar das reformas necessárias – me empolguei com seus planos, já visualizando a alegria das nossas filhas quando soubessem da nova casa - Acho que podemos fazer uma sala de brinquedos para as meninas, ampliar a área da piscina e fazer mais algumas modificações, mas desta vez, eu que pago as contas.

– E eu aceito que você pague, afinal o que é meu é seu também e vice versa, futuro marido. – Bella fez graça, mordiscando meu queixo.

– Você é mesmo impossível, Bella... – balancei a cabeça, rindo - O que eu faço com você?

– Tenho uma idéia muito boa, mas antes precisamos ver uma ultima coisa... – ela pegou minha mão, me puxou pelo corredor - O nosso quarto!

Bella abriu a ultima porta e nos deparamos com o maior e mais bonito cômodo da casa. Enquanto caminhava, eu olhava tudo atentamente, memorizando cada cantinho. Uma das paredes era totalmente de vidro, nos fornecendo a mesma vista da varanda, o teto era de gesso trabalhado e as paredes estavam pintadas em um tom de bege claro. Fui até o banheiro e ele era o mais espetacular que eu já tinha visto com duas pia e bancada espaçosa, chuveiro, banheira e um grande espaço para que fizéssemos um closet.

– Bella, isto aqui é ótimo! – exclamei, me virando para ela.

– Então meu amor, você gostou mesmo da minha escolha para o nosso novo lar? – ela perguntou parecendo ansiosa e um pouco insegura.

– Você ainda tem dúvidas se eu gostei minha Bella? – abrindo um grande sorriso, a abracei pela cintura – É claro que eu gostei! E devo te dizer mais...- sussurrei mais perto de seu rosto, roçando meus lábios em sua orelha - Eu adoro as suas boas escolhas...

Bella enlaçou meu pescoço e encostou sua testa na minha, fitando meus olhos intensamente.

– Adora é? – perguntou e eu apenas afirmei, balançando um pouco minha cabeça- E você acha que eu escolhi um bom marido? – falou fazendo carinho em meu pescoço, com graça.

– Acho sim, esse tal de Edward é um bom cara e ele te ama muito... – falei sério, entrando em seu joguinho de sedução.

– Tem razão, ele é um cara incrível... - Bella deu uma risadinha- E também um pai maravilhoso... - depositou um leve beijo no canto da minha boca - Tenho certeza que ele será o marido perfeito... - mais outro beijo - E eu também o amo... - sussurrou antes de capturar meus lábios em um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Eu não resistia a minha linda mulher se declarando desta maneira, então me entreguei aos seus beijos, nos levando para uma bolha só nossa.

– Disto não tenho duvidas... – tirei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e prendi atrás da sua orelha, fitando-a intensamente. - Eu também acho que esta Bella vai ser a esposa perfeita pra ele... – corri seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos - Já que ela é mãe perfeita pras lindas filhas que ela lhe deu – contornei seus lábios - E mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda continua a ser a mesma menina que o encantou enquanto roubava a prova de matemática no colégio... - Bella soltou uma lagrima emocionada – A mesma garota maluquinha que o enlouqueceu na época de faculdade... Que ainda o seduz depois de tanto tempo... - disse a beijando no pescoço... - E ele sempre vai amá-la, como a ama agora...

Voltei a colar meus lábios nos dela, iniciando o beijo profundo que eu tanto desejava e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais forte, a atmosfera mudando, pegando fogo entre nós, minhas mãos deslizando pelas curvas perfeitas do corpo da linda mulher em meus braços, até que ela soltou um gemido e eu tive certeza que ganhei o jogo.

– Eu quero você, Edward...– Bella sussurrou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo como só ela sabia.

– Também te quero meu amor... Mas aqui não dá... – olhei em volta do nosso futuro quarto vazio - A casa está toda bagunçada... Não podemos...

– Podemos sim... - Bella deu um sorrisinho e abriu um dos armários, tirando de lá alguns edredons - Pronto... – falou me beijando mais e mais.

Fomos deitando no carpete do nosso futuro quarto, sobre os cobertores, e a partir deste momento não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser satisfazer mais este desejo da minha linda Bella.

Levantei sua camisa beijando perto do seu umbigo, dando mordidinhas e escutando as arfadas e risinhos da minha futura esposa.

– Edward, não me faça cócegas... – ela disse rindo sem parar e eu, suavemente, passei minhas mãos por sua barriga até chegar aos botões da sua camisa, que abri um a um, olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

– Não vou te fazer cócegas... – beijei a pontinha do seu nariz - Eu vou te amar, minha Bella...

– Então me ame...– ela deu um sorriso lindo - Como só você sabe fazer...

Tirei sua camisa e comecei a dar beijos de boca aberta, passando suavemente minha língua entre seus seios e no seu colo, chegando ao seu pescoço, sentindo seu maravilhoso cheiro e fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenas arfadas e acariciasse minha nuca e cabelo conforme eu ia beijando-a.

– Acho que estamos em desvantagem aqui, meu futuro marido - Bella murmurou e eu levantei meu olhar para ela, com ar de pergunta – Esta camisa, fora... - disse retirando a peça e jogando a pelo quarto.

Gargalhamos juntos. Estávamos felizes demais estreando o nosso novo quarto.

– Então minha futura esposa, agora é a hora desta linda calça também ir embora. – beijei a linha entre a calça e seu quadril e com cuidado abri os botões de sua calça.

Eu estava bem a vontade a provocando, tirando seus saltos mortais como eu chamava seus sapatos, puxando sua calça pelas pernas, parando para observá-la deitada entre os cobertores com um sorriso tão bonito no rosto.

Como eu a amava... Como eu amava aquela maluquinha...

– Edward, você vai ficar ai parado? – ela me perguntou com um ar impaciente.

– O que você quer minha Bella? – falei com um ar provocativo e um sorriso torto – Eu faço o que você me pedir.

– Eu quero você... Aqui... Em mim... – pediu mordendo o lábio toda sedutora e naquele momento eu tive certeza que ela seria a minha morte.

– Pedindo assim amor, não tem como recusar...– falei tomando meu tempo beijando aqueles lindos pés - Sou seu... – passei para suas belas pernas torneadas... – Sempre fui seu... - subi por suas coxas, dando um beijo mais forte no osso do seu quadril fazendo-a gritar - E sempre serei seu... - sorrir em sua pele.

– Edward, pare de me provocar...– falou com um tom reprovador, rolando no carpete - Deixe que eu tire esta sua calça.

Como bobo apaixonado que sou a obedeci sorrindo e ela, virando o jogo, desabotoou minha calça abrindo o zíper devagar, me tocando, me apertando, me fazendo fechar os olhos de prazer e escutar seu sorrisinho ao fundo. Apertei minhas mãos em seu quadril mostrando que estava ficando no limite e Bella, não muito paciente praticamente arrancou minha calça fora junto com minha cueca.

– Eu gosto muito de apreciar as coisas devagar meu Edward, mas eu preciso de você – ela se debruçou sobre mim.

A puxei para mim e a beijei profundamente, entrelaçando nossas línguas, apreciando aqueles lábios maravilhosos, engolindo seus gemidos. Abri o fecho de seu sutiã e voltando a rolar, tirei aquela peça para sentir seus macios seios em minhas mãos. Eu sabia que minha mulher amava quando eu dava atenção para eles, então os beijei e lambi apreciando o gosto e a textura doce da sua pele. Estávamos os dois arfando e gemendo e chegando ao nosso limite de preliminares... Estávamos em um dos nossos momentos especiais e não importava que estávamos no carpete de uma casa vazia e sim que estávamos noivos e nos amando.

Eu me afastei do seu peito e sorri para ela, passeando minhas mãos por seu corpo e entrando na sua pequena calcinha de renda, comecei a acariciar seu clitóris, observando como seus olhos ficaram incrivelmente escuros. Deslizei meu dedo indicador profundamente dentro dela e ela empurrou seus quadris para cima em direção a mim.

– Te amo... - eu a beijei mais uma vez antes de me afastar e mover meus dedos rapidamente para dentro e fora dela.

– Amor , por favor... – ela pediu entre gemidos e eu me posicionei em cima dela, massageando-a uma ultima vez, a pequena calcinha indo embora, antes de lentamente entrar nela, beijando-a com carinho pelo rosto e pescoço.

Gememos juntos enquanto eu deslizava dentro dela. Bella abriu suas pernas para me acomodar, as enroscando em meus quadris e empurrando-os para cima, o que me proporcionou ir mais fundo.

– Calma... - disse a ela com mais beijos carinhosos. – Eu quero fazer amor com você bem devagar.

A sua resposta foi me puxar pelo cabelo e me dar um de seus beijos avassaladores, longo e lento, me fazendo não resistir e me mover de encontro a ela com investidas um pouco mais rápidas, fazendo com que ela me acompanhasse.

Nos mantivemos assim por um tempo, com movimentos cadenciados, com beijos hora longos e calmos, hora apressados e urgentes, sussurrando palavras de amor, declarando nossos sentimentos.

Gemendo por estarmos chegando perto, estendi a mão entre nós para esfregar seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela revirasse seus quadris. Me movi um pouco mais forte e mais rápido e ela acompanhou meu ritmo, ondulando sob meu corpo.

Beijei ao longo do seu pescoço e garganta, e incentivado por seus gritinhos, gemidos e por seu aperto ao meu redor, nos conduzi para um orgasmo forte e poderoso que nos levou no céu e nos deixou sem fôlego.

Quando nos rolei de lado e sai de dentro dela, Bella sorriu e salpicou vários beijinhos por meu rosto e peito, nos fazendo cair na gargalhada, felizes como nunca.

– Uau! – ela suspirou alto - Essa foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz em minha vida...

– Nos amarmos no chão de uma casa vazia? – falei, rindo ainda mais da cara meio perdida que ela fazia.

Só Bella mesmo para apreciar as coisas mais loucas e mais sem noção.

– Sim, inaugurarmos nossa nova casa... – ela falou dengosinha, seus olhos nos meus - Do jeitinho que eu tinha imaginado que faríamos quanto resolvi te trazer aqui.

– Foi? - não resisti e a girei pra baixo de mim novamente, dando-lhe vários beijinhos pelo rosto - Quer dizer que você tinha planejado isto tudo também?

– Claro que sim... Ou você acha que em toda casa vazia há cobertores nos armários? Espumantes geladinhos? – ela piscou o olho sapeca - Eu tive aqui ontem de tarde, organizei tudo e depois foi só esperar que o meu plano desse certo.

– Você é maluca sabia? – balancei a cabeça, rindo – Só você me faz esquecer o mundo e te amar onde estivermos... Só você me faz um pedido de casamento totalmente inesperado, me compra uma casa – a peguei em meu colo e nos fiz sentar nos edredons - E só você... Sempre foi e sempre será só você quem me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Bella me abraçou forte e encostou os lábios em meu ouvido.

– E você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo, desde que eu era praticamente uma criança... Somos muito sortudos por termos um ao outro...

– É o destino amor... – rocei meu nariz no seu, a certeza de que nada mais poderia mudar o que sentíamos pelo outro me invadindo por completo - Você era pra ser minha... Eu era para ser seu... – toquei seus lábios com os meus em um selinho - Nós sempre pertencemos um ao outro e nada mais poderia impedir o nosso amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

N/Autora:  
>está aqui a nossa cena extra que como eu já disse foi inspirada em um sonho de Alais.<br>Sabe aquelas coisas que quando você lê você diz: Isto é perfeito!? Pois foi assim... O pedido de casamento do nosso casalzinho não podia ser diferente... Bella tinha que aprontar alguma, não?  
>O que vocês acharam? Eu achei tudo hiper mega fofo ;)<br>O próximo capitulo é o epilogo e vem o casamento do nosso casalzinho e outras coisitas mais ;)  
><em>Nanda.<em>  
>NB: bem bem, foi interessante eu sonhar com isto e eu nem queria contar pra Ananda, mas ela me fez contar e saiu um capitulo rs


	38. Chapter 37

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**9 meses depois...**

Hoje está sendo o dia mais feliz da minha vida, disto eu tenho plena certeza.

Assim como tenho certeza que pode vir a ter outros dias como este, mas nenhum outro momento superará a alegria e a satisfação que estou sentindo nesta linda e ensolarada tarde de verão na Califórnia.

Há poucos minutos, acompanhado da minha esposa, das minhas filhas, dos meus familiares e de Emmett e Rose, nossos padrinhos de casamento, sai do fórum de San Francisco tendo em mãos dois importantes documentos: As certidões de nascimento das minhas meninas, agora oficialmente Alicia e Melanie Swan Cullen e a minha certidão de casamento com a esposa dos meus sonhos, o meu único e mais verdadeiro amor. Minha Bella.

A família Cullen, agora, era mais do que oficial!

Após o pedido de casamento inusitado e surpreendente, bem ao estilo Isabella Swan de ser, decidimos que o melhor momento para oficializarmos a nossa união seria o dia que as meninas pudessem finalmente ter o meu sobrenome, então, nesta manhã estivemos no cartório, onde um simples, porém emocionante casamento civil foi realizado e a nova documentação das gêmeas nos foram entregues.

Logo depois do resultado do exame de DNA, entrei com o processo judicial de reconhecimento de paternidade, processo este que durou quase 9 meses e foi finalizado a 15 dias atrás. Bella disse que o tempo de duração do processo tinha que ser simbólico assim, como o tempo de uma gestação.

Dias depois que recebemos o resultado do exame das gêmeas e após algumas reuniões com os advogados contratados para defender Bella em um possível processo movido por Mike e também para cuidar do meu processo de paternidade, onde resolvemos algumas questões práticas e nos informamos sobre o que a família Newton poderia fazer ao saber que as meninas eram filhas de outro homem que não Mike, eu fiquei aqui em San Francisco com as meninas e com minha mãe me ajudando, e Bella partiu para a Alemanha na companhia do pai, a fim de contar ao ex marido e a sua família o que descobrimos.

Durante a reunião convocada, onde Bella corajosamente explicou toda a situação de como desconfiamos e depois descobrimos sobre a paternidade das gêmeas, assim como pediu desculpas a todos pelos transtornos que ela tinha causado, Mike Newton deu um escândalo!

Ele acusou a ex-mulher de saber que as filhas não eram dele o tempo inteiro e de não lhe contar nada por ter medo de eu não assumir as meninas, por tentar dar um golpe fazendo com que ele assumisse as gêmeas pensando na herança que elas receberiam. Por ultimo, ele exigiu que outro exame de DNA fosse feito e após ser mais do que confirmado que Lila e Nina não eram suas filhas, ele e sua família resolveram mover um processo de danos morais contra Bella. Ele exige ressarcimento em dinheiro pelo constrangimento que lhe foi infligido, assim como por tudo o que ele gastou com as supostas filhas até aquele dia.

Apesar de ser um processo complicado, estamos tranquilos, pois além do Senador Swan estar cuidando de tudo, o que nos interessa está a salvo: Nossas filhas.

Mike não tem mais nenhum direito sobre elas, e qualquer que venha ser a sentença do juiz, elas estão bem e protegidas. E é isto o que importa.

Bella passou um tempo oscilando entre a alegria de saber que as meninas são minhas e a culpa que sentia por ter negado a minha convivência com elas nos primeiros anos de suas vidas, além de também se sentir culpada por ter envolvido Mike e sua família nesta confusão toda, mas com a ajuda da terapeuta e com o meu carinho e compreensão este é um assunto quase superado.

Ela não pode se sentir eternamente culpada por algo que estava fora do seu alcance e eu digo isto todas as vezes que este assunto volta à tona. Seria muito difícil descobrir que as meninas eram minhas se ela não tivesse se separado de Mike e voltado para os EUA, e principalmente se Emmett não levantasse esta hipótese, e depois de relembrar a nossa noite de 6 anos atrás não tivéssemos levado as desconfianças em conta e feito toda a pesquisa que fizemos.

Com as gêmeas o processo de fazê-las me aceitar como pai biológico delas foi relativamente rápido, além de bem supervisionado. Com a ajuda da psicóloga que elas frequentavam desde que soubemos da hipótese delas serem minhas filhas e também da terapia que fazemos todos juntos, elas já entendem tudo o que aconteceu e adoram me chamar de papai.

Elas são muito carinhosas comigo e estão cada dia mais espertas, contando a todos que tem um novo papai e narrando direitinho a minha história com Bella, quando perguntada.

O afastamento da família Newton foi relativamente fácil. Mike cortou todos os contatos com as gêmeas assim que saiu o resultado do segundo exame de DNA, mas Dona Claire, sua mãe, nos ligou algumas vezes logo nos primeiros meses para saber das meninas, e por um pedido de Bella que não queria cortar os laços tão bruscamente, deixamos que Nina e Lila falassem no telefone, mas após negarmos o pedido de visita que ela nos fez seus contatos cessaram de vez.

As meninas perguntaram sobre o papai Mike e sobre a avó algumas vezes e nós explicamos que eles agora tomavam conta do bebezinho que a cegonha trouxe para Mike e sua nova esposa, mas que todos ainda gostavam muito delas.

Para nosso alívio, as perguntas, que antes eram quase que diárias, hoje praticamente desapareceram e as nossas meninas lembram muito pouco da família que as criou nos seus primeiros anos de vida, apenas citando seus nomes quando relembram de algo que aconteceu na Alemanha ou quando falam dos exames que fizeram para sabermos que eu sou o pai delas.

Com o passar do tempo, tudo está ficando em seu devido lugar e nossas vidas estão entrando nos eixos. Ainda moramos nos apartamentos vizinhos, e como fazemos desde o começo do nosso namoro, continuamos nos revezando entre eles, ficando alguns dias na casa de Bella e alguns na minha, em pouco tempo estaremos nos mudando para a nossa nova casa, em Berkeley. A compra dos moveis e decoração, assim como o projeto de reforma elaborado por Emmett, foram realizados com a ajuda das nossas filhas, que opinaram em cada detalhe.

Além da nossa casa, Emmett também está terminando a reforma do seu novo lar. Ele e Rose compraram uma casa vizinha a nossa, por que também estão começando uma família. Rose está grávida e a pequenina Ava chegará em pouco mais de 2 meses.

As meninas falam em um irmãozinho, mas eu e Bella achamos melhor esperar mais um pouco pois ainda temos que recuperar os quase 5 anos que passei longe das minhas meninas. Sempre que podemos, pegamos algumas fotografias de quando elas eram pequenas e assim Bella me conta fatos e vou me familiarizando cada vez mais com a vidinha delas antes de me conhecerem.

Apesar de ainda estarmos testando alguns limites, descobrindo afinidades, estreitando ainda mais nossos laços, formamos uma família feliz, e esta felicidade só cresce a cada dia.

Tenho certeza que a nossa vida só tende a melhorar. Agora estou rodopiando com minha esposa no meio do salão de festa do nosso prédio, onde estamos fazendo uma pequena recepção para comemorar a oficialização da nossa família. Bella é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, vestida em um elegante vestido branco, longo e fluido, e com uma delicada tiara de brilhantes na cabeça. Seus olhos brilham como duas pedras preciosas, enquanto nos encaramos e dançamos com passos cadenciados.

O salão está lotado com os nossos convidados. Meus pais. O pai de Bella. Esme. James. A nova namorada do senador Swan. Alguns colegas de trabalho. Nossos amigos de agora e também alguns da nossa época de colégio em Sacramento.

Todos que nos querem bem estão aqui conosco, festejando a nossa felicidade sem fim e me fazendo relembrar o começo da minha história com Bella e de todas as etapas que percorremos até chegarmos a este dia tão especial.

Nosso longo caminho... Cheio de altos e baixos. Com alegrias e tristezas. De algumas decepções, mas principalmente de surpresas boas.

Um caminho, que apesar dos momentos de aflição, não mudaria nada.

– Por que você está assim tão calado meu amor? – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu esquecesse dos meus devaneios.

– Só estou apenas pensando em como a vida é engraçada e surpreendente às vezes... – sorri para ela – Bem surpreendente, para falar a verdade.

– Engraçada, surpreendente? – ela acariciou meu rosto – De que maneira?

– Quem diria que um dia, a menina mais popular e o nerd da Hills High School se apaixonariam perdidamente e depois de tudo, estariam hoje assim... Pais de duas filhas lindas, casados e felizes?

– Realmente, a anos atrás não daria para imaginar isto... Nós éramos totalmente diferentes, meu amor! Você com aquela sua turma de esquisitos e eu com a minha turminha bagunceira e insana – Bella soltou um risinho lindo e beijou minha bochecha – Ainda bem que o tempo passa, as coisas mudam e os conceitos de vida também...

– Ainda bem... - segurei sua cintura e rodopiei no meio do salão - Por causa destas mudanças que estamos aqui...

– E também por causa de algumas ajudinhas do destino... – ela completou - Uma briga na quadra do colégio e uma prova roubada para começar uma amizade... – beijou minha outra bochecha – Um colégio interno para consertar meninas rebeldes bem longe de casa com bastante tempo para pensar nas besteiras que tinha feito... – beijou a ponta do meu nariz - Uma dica de uma amiga e um reencontro meio que planejado na faculdade... – um beijo no queixo – Uma amizade especial... – seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço - Um amor bonito e verdadeiro nascendo – um beijo atrás da minha orelha – Algumas confusões só para quebrar a rotina... – uma risadinha – Algumas surpresas... – seu nariz correndo a lateral do meu rosto – E um final mais do que feliz...

– E esta é a melhor parte... O nosso final feliz. – segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos - Te amo minha maluquinha linda...

– Eu também te amo meu nerd, certinho e maravilhoso – Bella encostou seus lábios nos meus – Te amo demais...

Nos beijamos suavemente, enquanto rodopiamos ao som de "Angels", que agora toca em nossa homenagem, mas logo os gritinhos alegres das nossas garotinhas nos interrompe.

– Papaiiiiii! mamãeeeee! – as duas correram em nossa direção e abraçaram nossas pernas - Também queremos dançar com vocês!

Bella me soltou e suspirando alto se dirigiu as nossas sapequinhas lindas.

– Claro princesas, venham conosco!

Pegamos as meninas no colo recomeçando a nossa dança, enquanto elas nos contavam os planos que tinham feito com a tia Rose para o período que ficariam sob seus cuidados.

Depois de passar alguns dias relutante com a idéia, a uma semana atrás, Bella finalmente me convenceu a deixar nossas menininhas com Rose e Emmett e curtirmos uns dias sozinhos nas praias do Caribe. Ela me disse que nos faria muito bem passar uns dias de paz e tranqüilidade apenas nós dois, nas ensolaradas praias de Cancun, mas eu tinha certeza que, na semana que passaríamos fora, em lua de mel, sentiríamos muita falta do doce caos que era a nossa vida com as nossas menininhas.

Nossas duas garotinhas sapecas e tão especiais.

As pequeninas que eu já amava antes de saber que eram minhas.

A maior e melhor surpresa que o destino poderia me trazer.

**FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

N/A:  
>Bom, chegamos ao fim de DS... E como eu já disse no final de TB, este é um momento agridoce.<br>Estou muito feliz em conseguir terminar a minha 2ª fic.  
>É isto... Tem dois extras aí para serem escritos... Umas ceninhas em família muito fofas, então daqui a uns 15 dias estarei de volta.<br>Quem gostou da fic, no final das contas, deixa um recadinho!  
>Bjusssss e obrigada por tudo.<br>_Nanda._  
><em>PS: E novidade! próxima fic: Bittersweet Love estará de volta logo, logo no nyah!<em>


	39. Chapter 38 - extra

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra 2 - Você vai ser papai outra vez.<strong>

**3 anos depois...**

– Minhas meninas, o papai chegou!

Cheguei em casa depois de ter trabalhado o dia inteiro e encontrei as luzes apagadas e um silencio incomum.

Sabia que Bella já tinha voltado da consulta marcada com a obstetra, porque seu carro estava na garagem.

Será que ela e as nossas filhas estavam na casa de Emmett e Rose? Pouco provável pois elas sabiam que eu estava para chegar e também que eu estava curioso para saber as novidades sobre o bebê.

– Meninas, eu cheguei!

Nenhuma resposta.

– Cadê as meninas lindas do papai?

Ainda sem resposta, então presumi que elas estavam brincando de se esconder, mais uma vez.

– Será que vocês estão aqui? – entrando na brincadeira, puxei a cortina da sala e não achei nada.

– Bella... Nina... Lila, onde vocês estão? - subi as escadas e continuei procurando por todo o segundo andar, passando por cada cômodo.

– Tem alguém aqui? - cheguei no meu quarto e quando me aproximei da varanda e ouvi uma risadinha.

Elas estavam escondidas lá

– Poxa, eu não pensei que a casa estava vazia... - suspirei bem alto para avisar que eu estava perto e abri a porta em um só puxão.

– Surpresa! - As três gritam e pularam sem parar, tendo balões azuis nas mãos.

Azul... Menino? Nosso bebê é um menino? Foi o pensamento que veio à minha cabeça.

– É menino papai! - Lila e Nina confirmaram enquanto pulavam em meu colo e se aconchegaram nos meus braços - Nós vamos ter um irmão!

– Que legal, princesas! - as abracei e beijei a cabecinha de cada uma - Vai ser muito legal ter um irmão para brincar com vocês!

Há poucos meses atrás, quando da descoberta da gravidez da minha esposa, eu fui surpreendido com a mesma gritaria e balões coloridos no meio da casa.

O tempo que eu e Bella combinamos para nos organizarmos na nova realidade já tinha passado. As meninas já estavam mais do que adaptadas com a nova família, Mike e a família Newton já não nos incomodavam mais, o processo que ele movia contra Bella já havia se encerrado com um acordo de paz, a nossa vida em Berkeley já estava mais do que arrumada.

Eu assumi o departamento de Negócios e Administração na Universidade de Berkeley, deixando o meu emprego na empresa de consultoria e me dedicando exclusivamente à vida acadêmica. Bella agora estava como professora substituta no curso de Letras, além de prestar assessoria a mesma empresa de quando ela voltou aos Estados Unidos, e com tudo encaminhado exatamente da maneira que pensamos que estaria, chegamos a conclusão de que já estava na época de aumentarmos a nossa família, pois um bebe era o que nos faltava para uma vida ainda mais feliz.

Assim que as gêmeas completaram 8 anos, Bella começou a se sentir indisposta. Um teste foi feito, que confirmou o que já desconfiávamos: Nossas menininha finalmente ganhariam companhia! Bella estava grávida!

A partir daquele dia começamos com os preparativos para a chegada do novo membro da família. Eu acompanhava Bella em cada consulta, em cada compra, em cada exame, como não pude participar dos das gêmeas. Tudo para mim era uma nova descoberta, me emocionei ao ouvir o coraçãozinho do nosso filho pela primeira vez, ao ver a sua forma ainda distorcida nos ultrassons, e tornando esta experiência ainda mais especial e emocionante, Bella aproveitava para me contar um pouco mais de como ela se sentia quando estava grávida das meninas.

Participei de tudo o que dizia respeito ao nosso novo bebê, menos esta ultrassonografia, pois tive uma reunião com o reitor e não pude adiar.

– Quer ver a foto do nosso irmão? - Nina perguntou - Ele é _lindão_, papai.

– Quero sim... - sorri feliz - Onde está a foto?

– Mamãe, mostra _pro_ papai aquela foto que a medica tirou do meu irmão - ela pediu e Bella lhe passou a pastinha com o ultrassom – A médica disse que é menino porque tem isto aqui. – apontou para um pequeno volume entre as pernas do nosso bebe – Nós temos 'popoca' e ele tem um 'piu piu' - continuou, fazendo uma expressão séria.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava prendendo o riso com a explicação detalhada da nossa sapequinha.

– Um meninão? - olhei a ultrassonografia cuidadosamente - Que maravilha! Emmett vai ficar feliz com esta noticia!

Nós dois tínhamos apostado que agora teríamos meninos. Rose também estava grávida e a pouco tempo descobriu que logo chegaria Henry para fazer companhia a sapeca Ava.

– Pois é meu amor... Teremos um menininho para fazer companhia às nossas princesas - Bella sorriu para mim.

Me aproximando dela, a abracei e beijei sua testa.

– Por que você não me ligou assim que saiu da consulta como eu tinha te pedido?

–Por que nossas filhas não deixaram - ela olhou para a duplinha e sorriu - Elas queriam fazer surpresa e você sabe como estas meninas adoram fazer uma surpresa... Elas me fizeram comprar os balões e me esconder com elas para te dar um susto.

– Eu sei disto... Estas minhas filhotas adoram deixar o papai sem fala e surpreso - acariciei o cabelinho delas, fazendo-as rir - E então meninas qual vai ser o nome do nosso meninão? Vocês disseram que quando soubessem se era menino ou menina iram contar para mim e para a mamãe que nome vocês decidiram.

Eu e Bella decidimos deixar as meninas escolherem o nome do irmão e só iríamos interferir na escolha se elas decidissem por um nome muito diferente ou sem sentido, e elas, desde que receberam a missão de dar nome ao novo integrante da família Cullen, estavam muito empolgadas, sempre de segredinho e sem nos dar nenhuma dica do nome escolhido.

– EJ! - as duas gritaram juntas e deram uma risadinha.

– EJ? – perguntei confuso com o nome diferente que elas tinham escolhido.

– Edward Junior, papai! - Nina falou, revirando os olhinhos - Edward Anthony Cullen Junior!

– Mas filhas, com tanto nome no mundo vocês querem colocar um igualzinho ao do papai?- perguntei achando a escolha delas engraçada - É este nome mesmo que vocês querem?

Elas afirmaram rindo e balançando a cabeça.

– Tem que ser EJ porque Edward é o nome mais lindo do mundo. - Lila completou.

– Bella, o que você acha? – me virei para Bella que me olhava divertida.

– Eu acho ótimo nosso filho ter o seu nome. - ela respondeu - Não tenho nem duvidas que as nossas princesinhas escolheram um lindo nome e se você concordar é assim que se chamará o nosso bebezinho... EJ.

Se esta era a vontade das minhas garotas, este seria o nome do nosso garotinho.

– Então está decidido - sentenciei - O irmãozinho de vocês irá se chamar Edward Junior.

– Oba! - gritaram e saltitaram juntas - Vamos contar ao tio Emm e tia Rose, irmã! - Nina continuou empolgada e puxando a Lila pelo braço desceu a escada e logo passou pelo portãozinho que existia entre o muro da nossa casa e a dos nossos amigos.

– Estas nossas filhas tem muita imaginação – falei rindo assim que as perdi de vista - Até apelido para o bebê elas já inventaram.

– E coloca imaginação nisto – Bella revirou os olhos e também riu – Estas meninas inventam cada uma...

Me ajoelhei e beijei a barriga de Bella.

– Oi filho... Quer dizer que você é mesmo um meninão?

– Sim papai, eu sou um lindo menino e tenho certeza que serei muito parecido com você – Bella alisou a barriga e fez uma vozinha infantil - Se você mesmo diz que tem suas mini-Bellas, a mamãe tem o direito de ter o mini-Edward dela.

Ri com o comentário de Bella. Realmente eu tinha em casa 2 mini-Bellas, já que nossas filhas ficavam cada vez mais parecida com ela, tanto fisicamente como em temperamento, no caso de Nina, que estava cada dia mais selerepe, aprontando exatamente como a mãe na mesma idade.

– Temos que comemorar o nosso EJ – me levantei do chão – O meu companheiro no meio a tantas mulheres.

– Com certeza meu amor... Temos que fazer uma grande comemoração para o nosso filho. – ela alisou meu peito e piscou para mim

– E como você quer comemorar, minha esposa?

– Daquela maneira que eu adoro... - segurou a gola da minha camisa e me puxou para mais perto - Eu... Você... As gêmeas dormindo... Paz e tranquilidade... Qualquer lugar da casa... - sussurrou cada frase sedutoramente.

– Esta é uma excelente ideia, meu amor... - passei meus braços por sua cintura, feliz com seus planos para a nossa noite comemorativa - Vamos fazer isto, sim... - beijei seus lábios com doçura e ela deu uma risadinha.

– Quer dizer que você também conseguiu produzir um menino, cabeção ?- A voz de Emmett soou, interrompendo o nosso momento – Cadê vocês dois? Já se trancaram no quarto mais uma vez? Que falta de educação...

Revirando meus olhos, impaciente, soltei Bella e debruçando na sacada olhei para o jardim da nossa casa, vendo Emmett que estava acompanhado de Rose e da pequenina Ava.

– Já estamos indo Emm! Pare de gritar assim feito um louco, pois não quero que a vizinhança toda saiba da minha vida - falei para o grandão sem noção e ele olhou para cima, fazendo uma careta.

– Então desça logo, senão eu tiro vocês daí a força! – ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Andando para dentro do quarto, voltei a abraçar a minha Bella e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

– Vamos descer logo antes que Emmett invada o nosso quarto - sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela riu - Mas mantenha este pensamento em mente, meu amor... Depois que as nossas visitas se forem e as nossas sapecas dormirem, vamos comemorar do jeitinho que você quiser.

Bella me deu um dos seus sorrisos traquinas e segurando minha mão, me puxou pelas escadas, até o jardim onde nossos amigos estavam.

A nossa comemoração intima poderia esperar mais um pouco, pois agora era vez de celebrar esta descoberta com pessoas muito importante em nossas vidas: As nossas menininhas e nossos melhores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

N/A  
>Aqui está a ceninha extra... A familia Cullen vai aumentar hehehe EJ vem aí para se juntar às irmãs terroristas pq as gêmeas cresceram um pouco, mas continuam muito sapecas ;) <p>


	40. Chapter 39 - extra

Nota: Olá, alguns conhecem esta fanfic pq é publicada no nyah e a autora dela é a Anandika * /*u/*2774570/*anandika, minha grande amiga e eu sou a beta desta fic, estamos testando postar ela aqui no meu perfil tbm! Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>_ Bom... Como sempre... Alguns personagens pertencem a titia Sthep, alguns imaginação fertil da Anandika. Fic no POV Edward...

* * *

><p><em>Chegamos ao fim :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra 3 - Um pai muito ciumento.<strong>

**10 anos depois...**

Era manhã de sábado de um dia quente de verão e eu estava aproveitando o sol do final da manhã, no pátio da minha casa, com a minha esposa, meus amigos e nossos filhos.

Emmett, Henry e EJ estavam na piscina, fazendo campeonato de fôlego e gritando sem parar. Eu lia o meu jornal sob um dos sombreiros, acompanhado pela sapeca Ava, que sentada ao meu lado desenhava em seu tablet, e Bella e Rosalie conversavam alguma coisa enquanto observavam a movimentação da piscina.

Nina e Lila deviam ter voltado para dentro de casa, pois eu não as via em canto nenhum.

Esta era uma manhã comum em minha vida. Estava curtindo o meu dia de folga acompanhado das pessoas que mais amava. Este ano eu completei 10 anos de casado com Bella e a nossa vida estava cada vez mais estável.

Além das nossas menininhas, que cresceram e agora são lindas adolescentes de 15 anos, Altas e magras, com os cabelos compridos e meio acobreados como os meus, mas com as feições delicadas e os mesmos olhos verdes da mãe, temos também o nosso EJ, como as irmãs o apelidaram desde a barriga, que aos 7 anos de idade poderia ser considerado a minha cópia mirim tanto na aparência, pois dos nossos 3 filhos ele é, sem dúvidas, o mais parecido comigo, tanto na maneira serena de ser. Esperto e inteligente, EJ tem o temperamento fácil e é apaixonado por computação e por tudo que envolva números e contas complicadas, além de ser o melhor aluno da sua turma.

Um pequeno nerd, como Bella sempre observava.

Uma movimentação dentro de casa chamou minha atenção e eu vi que as minhas filhas desciam as escada, todas arrumadas e falando ao celular.

– Onde as mocinhas pensam que vão assim? – Edward olhei minhas meninas dos pés à cabeça – Porque vocês colocaram estas roupas.

As duas estavam trajando vestidinhos, sandálias rasteiras e tinham suas bolsas à tiracolo.

– _Pro _aniversario da Lilly, oras pai... – Nina falou, guardado o celular e me dando um dos seus sorrisos lindos – Eu te disse desde a semana passada que tinha esta festa _pra gente _ir, não está lembrado?

Minhas meninas agora eram garotas cheias de amigos e de atividades para fazer... E já estão me dando trabalho, pois eu sabia que tinham alguns moleques folgados atrás delas.

Um 'amigos' que só viviam ligando para elas e que eu não gostava nada destes telefonemas.

– Festa? - Fiz uma cara pensativa e Nina revirou os olhos – Vocês me falaram em festa? – continuei e ela bateu o pé impaciente - É mesmo, tinha esquecido princesa... – conclui e ela abriu um sorriso - Vou pegar a chave do carro para levar vocês então – larguei meu jornal e levantei da cadeira.

– Não precisa pai...– ela falou - Vamos de carona.

– Carona?! – perguntei confuso - Com quem?!

– Com um amigo... – Nina sussurrou bem baixo

– Não ouvi, Nina. Vocês vão de carona com quem? Com os pais de alguma amiga?

– Não, vamos com um amigo pai. Ele tem carro e ficou de nos buscar. – Lila entrou na conversa – Ele também vai pegar a Loren e a Amanda.

– Não! – eu protestei - Eu vou levar vocês, pois filhas minhas não saem de carro com qualquer um.

Carona com os pais de alguma amiga, sim. Carona com um moleque desconhecido, não. Esta era a minha regra e elas sabiam disto.

– Mas o Jake não é qualquer um pai. – Lila tentou explicar – Ele é nosso amigo e o senhor até já conheceu ele...

– Jake? – coloquei minha cabeça para pensar para ver se me lembrava de algum garoto com este nome - Jake... Jake... Não sei...

– Jacob Black, meu amor... – Bella se aproximou, colocando a mão no meu ombro - O filho do professor Black... Aquele menino educado que esteve aqui em casa, no jantar de confraternização da universidade.

– Jacob... Filho do professor Black... – tentei lembrar mais uma vez, mas nenhuma imagem veio à minha cabeça - Não me lembro direito de ter conhecido ele...

Naquele dia que fizemos o jantar de confraternização, os professores trouxeram seus filhos, mas eu não me lembrava de nenhum deles, especificamente.

– Jake é aquele menino que ficou o tempo todo conversando com a Nina, Tio Ed... – Ava falou em tom de fofoca – Aquele que ela estava bei...

– AVAAAAAAAAA cala a boca senão nunca mais vamos sair de casa! - as gêmeas gritaram juntas, sem deixar que Ava terminasse a frase - O papai vai nos prender no pé da mesa, nos trancar no quarto, nos mandar para o Alaska! – Nina continuou, colocando a mão na cabeça e fazendo uma cara desesperada.

– Aquele que a Nina o que? – fitei Ava e perguntei.

– Nada meu amor... - Bella falou, alisando as minhas costas - O Jacob é colega das meninas e as nossas filhas gostam muito dele, só isto... - ela se virou para Ava e deu um beijinho em sua cabeça - Vá ver a mamãe, Ava...

Tinha alguma coisa errada nesta história. Algo que elas não queriam que eu soubesse, mas que Bella, provavelmente, sabia.

Algo que elas estavam tentando esconder de mim.

– Não, deixe-a aqui - me abaixei para o tamanho da pequena - O que tem a Nina, Ava?

– Ava, se você falar alguma coisa eu nunca mais te levo para passear, está ouvindo? – Nina falou parecendo ainda mais nervosa.

A versão pequena e feminina de Emmett no quesito confusão e fofoca, olhou para a minha filha e depois para mim, soltando um suspiro dramático.

– Não posso falar tio... Eu não posso te dizer que eu vi a Nina beijando este Jake aqui no jardim, senão ela e a Lila vão fazer maldade comigo. – ela falou fazendo uma cara sapeca.

Eu soube o que eu queria e não fiquei nada satisfeito.

Minha menininha beijando um moleque, dentro da minha casa?

Inadmissível!

– O QUE? – gritei com raiva - Beijando? A Melanie beijando um menino?

– Agora ferrou... – Nina se escondeu atrás da irmã. – Vou pegar prisão perpetua!

– Pai, a Ava está inventando... – Lila tentou me acalmar, segurando em meu braço – É mentira dela.

– Não é nada! – Ava rebateu - Eu vi tudinho tio e ela estava abraçada no pescoço do Jake...

– Ava fica quieta agora! - Nina gritou e tentou pegar a pequena que saiu correndo e rindo.

– Bella, você sabia disto? – me virei para Bella, me sentindo traído.

Minha filha tinha beijado um menino dentro da minha casa e eu não sabia de nada?

– Meu amor, suas filhas são adolescentes... – falou em tom apaziguador - Estão na idade de terem uns namoradinhos... Nada sério...

– Não eu não admito! Não admito minhas filhinhas com estes moleques folgados!

– Edward Cullen! – minha esposa falou energética - Nina e Lila tem quase 16 anos e com esta idade, que eu me lembre VOCÊ já tinha uma namorada firme, eu estou enganada?

Não. Ela estava certa. Na idade das meninas eu tinha uma namoradinha, mas eu respeitava a menina, já estes moleques de hoje em dia... Não sei não...

– Não quero entrar no mérito desta questão. – rebati - Eu sou homem e elas são... São as minhas menininhas sapecas.

– Qual é o problema aqui? – Emmett saiu da piscina com os meninos e veio para o nosso lado.

– Seu amigo que não quer admitir que as filhas crescessem e já podem sair com os amigos, ir as festinhas... – Bella falou, mas foi interrompida por Ava.

– E beijar um menino. – ela falou - Eu vi a Nina beijando um menino, papai!

– É mentira dela tio Emm! – Nina gritou – Ava para de inventar!

– Não é nada que eu e o Harry também vimos tio – EJ nos falou, com um sorriso no rosto - O Jake até pagou picolé pra gente ficar calado, não foi Harry?

– Foi sim. – o outro menino confirmou - A Nina estava com o Jake ali, atrás daquela arvore. – apontou para o nosso jardim.

Cada nova informação minha raiva crescia. Minhas meninas com estes moleques aproveitadores. Não! Eu não podia deixar isto!

– Eu vou matar estes pirralhos. - Nina falou entre dentes - Eu juro que vou...

– Melanie Swan Cullen, o que você tem a dizer a seu favor? – resolvi dar um fim à bagunça e saber logo a verdade.

– Papai... Não foi nada disto – ela suspirou – Me deixe falar...

– Fale a verdade Melanie! – olhei firme para ela - E você também Alicia, o que esta acontecendo que eu não estou sabendo?

– Agora vai sobrar pra mim que não fiz nada. – Lila fez bico.

– Alicia, Melanie – as adverti.

Eu queria respostas para as minhas perguntas e dúvidas, não que elas tentassem me enganar.

– Por favor pai... – Nina veio para mais perto - Depois conversamos?

– Edward, deixe as meninas... – Rose interferiu, mas eu fiquei calado, tentando absorver as informações.

Nina. Jake. Beijo. Jardim. Minha casa.

Nina. Jake. Beijo. Jardim. Minha casa.

– Melanie, você beijou ou não beijou este menino? - Emmett falou e depois gargalhou – Fala a verdade pro tio aqui...

– Mãe, me salva... – Nina voltou a fazer sua cara de desespero.

– Responda a seu tio Emmett, Melanie. - sai do transe – Agora!

Eu também queria esta resposta e urgente!

– Edward, depois conversamos sobre isto. – Bella falou firme – Eu, você e as meninas. Sem plateia!

– Cabeção está de genro? – Emmett franziu a sobrancelha - Quero conhecer!

– Emmett não piora a situação... – Rose voltou a falar e puxou o marido pelo braço, mas ele riu ainda mais da minha situação.

– Ria de mim hoje, pois daqui a pouco tempo será você quem irá passar por estes problemas com a Ava espoleta – falei ao meu amigo.

– Comigo mesmo não tio... – ela fez uma carinha presunçosa - Já combinei com o papai que só vou beijar alguém e ter namorado quanto estiver na faculdade.

– Isto mesmo minha filha. – Emmett bagunçou o cabelinho dela - Garota esperta!

– Ela só fala isto porque tem 10 anos, quero ver daqui a uns 2, 3 anos se ela não muda de opinião – estava falando ao meu amigo quando ouvi uma buzina.

– Pai, o Jake chegou... – Lila informou - Já vamos, _tá_ bem?

– Elas não vão com este moleque! – olhei para Bella procurando o apoio dela – Eu vou levá-las!

Bella pegou em meu braço e me fez olhar para seus olhos.

– Edward, elas vão sim. – anunciou e depois e virou para nossas filhas - Nina e Lila deixem o telefone sempre por perto caso eu precise falar com vocês. Está tudo certo, já falei com a Leah e ela me garantiu que o Jake não bebe. Divirtam-se na festinha e mais tarde vamos buscar vocês.

Eu passei a fervilhar de raiva. Alem de estar acobertando Nina, ela ainda estava me desautorizando para nossas filhas?

– Pai, tudo bem? – Lila voltou a perguntar.

– Já que a mãe de vocês decidiu e eu não tenho poder nenhum sobre vocês. Podem ir.- fiz minha melhor expressão de mágoa.

– Edward... – Bella tocou em meu ombro, mas eu tirei sua mão de lá.

– Depois Bella... Depois.

– Não fique chateado, pai... – Nina veio para meu lado - Eu falo com o Jake e o senhor leva a gente, _ta _bom?

– Não! Podem ir... Preciso conversar com sua mãe urgentemente... – me virei para Bella e fiz uma cara feia.

A nossa conversa seria muito séria, disto ela podia ter certeza.

– Pai, por favor... Eu não vou sair com o senhor chateado assim... – Nina tentou mais uma vez.

– Podem ir para a festa de vocês, estou falando sério.

– Quando chegarmos, vamos conversar? – Lila me abraçou – Por favor, pai...

Vendo a carinha preocupada da minha filha, eu amenizei o tom.

Elas eram apenas adolescentes... A culpa do que me foi escondido não era delas e sim de Bella.

– Vamos sim, mas não se preocupe minha princesinha, aproveite a sua festa em paz - beijei a bochecha dela e a de Nina também.

– Paizinho, não se chateie comigo... – Nina também me abraçou - Depois eu te conto tudinho.

– Não estou chateado, prometo a você - dei um beijinho em sua bochecha - Vá com sua irmã, mais tarde conversamos.

Não estava chateado com elas, apenas estava magoado por elas não terem me contado nada.

Eu sempre tive uma relação tão aberta com as minhas meninas, então não esperava ter sido pego de surpresa, desta maneira.

– Então tchau - ela saltitou até a rua – Te amo pai!

– Tchau princesas. O papai também ama vocês, apenar de tudo.

Assim que elas saíram, eu me voltei para Bella mais uma vez e lhe lancei um olhar que era um aviso mudo.

Ela teria que me explicar o que estava acontecendo.

– Rose, você pode levar o EJ pra sua casa? - ela pareceu entender o meu estado de espírito - Mais tarde eu pego ele lá...

– Por que eu tenho que ir pra casa da tia Rose? - o nosso pequenininho fez bico e cruzou os braços.

– Por que o papai e a mamãe vão conversar uma coisa de adultos, filho - ela explicou - Daqui a pouco a mamãe vai pegar você lá, está bom?

EJ fez um bico maior ainda, acompanhado de uma das suas caretas de quando era contrariado.

– A Nina e a Lila aprontam e eu quem sobro? Já entendi... É sempre assim.

– Filho... – toquei seu cabelo - Mais tarde, quando eu terminar de resolver o que tenho para resolver com a sua mãe, nós dois vamos naquele parque que você adora e depois vamos tomar sorvete, está certo?

– Está! – ele abriu um sorriso e seus olhinhos brilharam – Eu posso escolher em quais brinquedos eu quero ir?

– Claro que sim, filho – beijei sua cabeça – Mas eu quero ir no carrinho de bate-bate!

– Oba, papai! – ele me abraçou – Mais tarde?

– Mais tarde – prometi.

– Venha EJ, a tia Rose vai fazer pipoca e colocar um filme bem legal para você assistir com o Harry e a Ava – ela pegou meu filho pela mão e foi em direção ao portão – Até mais tarde Edward e Bella!

– Boa sorte Bellinha... Seu marido vai tirar o seu coro. – Emm falou rindo e Bella revirou os olhos.

Assim que Emmett se foi, eu peguei Bella pelo braço e a levei para a sala de nossa casa.

– Isabella Cullen, o que mais você e as meninas estão escondendo? – falei tentando conter a minha chateação - Nina está namorando este garoto e eu não estou sabendo de nada?

– Não tem nada a mais, te juro... – Bella soltou um suspiro - Só a Nina está mesmo de namorinho com o Jake... Eles começaram semana passada e ela veio me contar toda tímida.

Bella sabia. Minhas suspeitas estavam certas e a minha raiva cresceu.

Ela tinha traído a minha confiança.

– E por que ela não me disse também? Eu sempre fui tão franco com elas duas... Eu queria estar informado sobre a vida de Nina, pois até onde eu saiba, eu ainda sou o pai dela. - falei com raiva por ter sido o ultimo a saber que a minha menininha estava namorando.

– Desculpa meu amor, a culpa é toda minha... - Bella fez uma carinha culpada e me abraçou, diluindo um pouca da minha raiva com o seu toque -Era para eu já ter conversado com você sobre este assunto... Nina não te contou nada porque ela ficou com vergonha de falar estas coisas para você, que é homem e pai dela... - fez um carinho em minhas costas - E também teve um pouco de medo da sua reação, então ela achou melhor me contar e pediu para conversar com você... – encostou os lábios em meu pescoço, mandando mais um pouco da raiva embora - Eu estava esperando um bom momento para fazer isto, mas infelizmente esta historia toda venho à tona antes. Não implique com o namorinho da nossa filha...

– Mas Bella, a Nina tem só 15 anos! - pensei na minha menininha com um namorado e esta ideia não me parecia muito certa.

– Mas é uma menina muito ajuizada e o Jake é um bom menino, estudioso e comportado. Eu já conversei com a Leah sobre este namoro e ela é da mesma opinião que a minha: Devemos deixar que eles namorem, mas devemos ficar de olho. – Bella beijou meu pescoço, da maneira que ela sempre fazia para me ganhar - Deixe que ela fique com o Jake sob nossa supervisão... Nós as educamos e sabemos que elas são incapazes de nos decepcionar, de fazer alguma coisa errada.

– Eu não sei não, Bella... Isto tudo é muito novo para mim... Nina com um namorado sério. – suspirei - Eu ainda sinto como se ela fosse a minha menininha sapeca e contestadora, não uma adolescente que já tem um namoradinho.

– Você tem que aceitar que elas cresceram meu amor... – Bella encostou a testa na minha e me encarando deu um sorriso - E com isto, teremos que lidar com algumas coisas novas como namorados, festas... Daqui a um tempo com elas fazendo faculdade fora... Com outros amigos, mais tempo fora de casa...

Enquanto Bella falava, lembrei delas pequenas e me deu um aperto no coração. Minha esposa tinha razão. Nossas meninas estavam crescendo e daqui a um tempo seguiriam o curso normal da vida, iriam para a faculdade, teriam namorados, noivos, depois se casariam, nos dariam netos...

– As minhas menininhas cresceram... - murmurei compreendendo tudo o que ela queria me dizer - As minhas sapequinhas já são quase mulheres.

– Sim, elas cresceram e agora que tem idade suficiente para fazer algumas escolhas, temos que confiar nelas...

– Quero conversar com elas mais tarde e dizer que ela não precisa ter medo de me contar as coisas... Eu gostaria que ela tivesse me contado, que eu pudesse ter conversado com ela e não ter sido pego de surpresa como eu fui... Eu quero que elas possam se sentir a vontade para conversar sobre qualquer assunto comigo. - me acalmando ainda mais, dei um sorriso - Posso ter ciúmes e ser um pouquinho preocupado e zeloso demais, mas sempre vou compreendê-la.

– Claro que sim meu amor, eu sei que você é o melhor pai que os nossos filhos podiam ter... - ela beijou minha bochecha - Vamos conversar todos juntos e mostrar que nos podemos confiar uns nos outros, que nós dois podemos dar espaço para que elas façam as suas escolhas da maneira que acharem melhor, que não precisamos ter segredos, está certo?

Eu sabia a educação e formação que demos as nossas meninas. Eu tinha consciência da boa índole delas e por esta razão sabia que elas nunca fariam nada errado... Nada que me deixasse desapontado.

Confiar... Deixar que elas escolhessem seus caminhos... Eu era capaz disto, sim!

– Está certo... Nós vamos sim... Vamos ter uma boa conversa com as nossas filhas - prometi e deixando de lado toda a chateação, abracei a minha Bella e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado.

Ela tinha conseguido me convencer mais uma vez... Com o seu jeitinho todo especial, Bella tinha conseguido me fazer ver a realidade.

Mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, mesmo me escondendo coisas importantes para tentar me preservar, tirando a minha autoridade com os nossos filhos quando eu queria ser um pouco mais energético com eles, ela é o amor da minha vida e eu não sou capaz de ficar muito tempo brigado com ela... De vê-la triste por minha causa.

Nós somos almas gêmeas, pessoas destinada a ficarem juntas. Nos entendemos como ninguém mais... Nos completamos perfeitamente.

Eu me sentia afortunado em ter Bella para mim e queria que os nossos filhos tivessem a mesma sorte que tivemos... Desejava que eles encontrassem uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e especial como a mãe deles para compartilhar as suas vidas, para formar uma família tão bonita e feliz como a nossa.

Uma família pela qual, assim como eu, eles se orgulhassem.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

N/A:  
>Aqui está o ultimo extra de DS. As terroristas agora são adolescentes e já estão dando dor de cabeça para o papai ciumento kkkk.<br>Agora que acabou oficialmente, Snif, snif..., posso anunciar que Bittersweet Love está de volta e já tem capitulo novo postado.  
>Quem quiser passa lá e dá uma olhada. *.*fanfiction*.*nets/9251736/1/Bittersweet-Love  
>Tchau e obrigada por tudo, meninas!<br>Nanda.

N/B: Obrigada a quem acompanhou, está favoritando ou lendo a fic por aqui ; )  
>Nos vemos em BsL heim, brigada pela companhia e pelas palavras.<br>Alais


End file.
